Siempre Tuya (RatedM) Lukanette & Adrinette
by KarlaHoshi 2.0
Summary: ¿Con quién se quedará Marinette? ¿Aceptará a Luka o mantendrá vivo su amor hacia Adrien? NOTA: Contenido lemon en próximos capítulos, recomendado para mayores de edad.
1. Prólogo

**Siempre Tuya - Prólogo**

 _Querido diario:_

Hoy se cumplen 2 año desde que me convertí en Ladybug, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido y las cosas cambian junto con él.

Hace tan solo 2 año, solo eramos Chat Noir y yo los encargados de luchar contra los akumas de Hawk Moth, hoy se nos unen Rena Rougue, Carapace y Queen Bee... Las luchas cada vez se vuelven más complicadas e incluso hasta sádicas, no sabemos cuál es el plan de Hawk Moth pero está siendo claro que realmente hará lo que sea para conseguirlo... A veces me envuelve el pánico de tan solo pensar que personas pueden morir y agradezco infinitamente el poder de mi Miraculous, el cual es capaz de incluso revivir a aquellos caídos durante el ataque de algún akuma, aún con ello siempre procuramos que nadie salga siquiera herido...

No estoy segura de qué sería de mi sino tuviera el apoyo de mis amigos y últimamente en especial el apoyo de Luka, el hermano mayor de Juleka; le conocí cuándo su madre fue akumatizada en Capitán Hardrock, desde ese momento supe que era un chico muy amable y no me equivoqué, realmente lo és.

Luka asiste a otra escuela pero últimamente me espera fuera de la mía cada que le es posible para acompañarme a mi casa y platicar un rato o a veces me invita a por un helado o a cualquier otro lado. Es una gran persona y un buen amigo... El "problema" es... que él no me ve como solo una amiga...

¿Que cómo es que lo sé?

Luka no es precisamente la clase de persona reservada y tímida. Él no se guarda sus sentimientos... Al poco tiempo de conocerle y de empezar a frecuentarnos...él no dudó ni un poquito en decirme que yo le agradaba de... "otra manera" y que "estaría felíz por conocerme mejor y quizás después intentar algo" Wao... sigo sin creérmelo: Yo, Marinette Dupain Cheng... ¿Tengo un pretendiente? Con aquello creí que nuestra relación como amigos se volvería incómoda pero no fue así, a pesar de haberle rechazado nos seguimos tratando como buenos amigos y no siento nada forzado.

Debo admitir que cuando lo conocí...algo en mi se movió de tal forma que no sabría explicar. Confundió no sólo a mi cabeza...si no a mi corazón también. Al principio no quise creerlo...pues Adrien lo era todo para mi, no había cabida para nadie más en mi corazón... Es decir, ni siquiera le di oportunidad a Chat Noir de hacerlo... ¿Por qué lo haría con alguien a quien apenas había conocido?

Pero él se encargo de hacer que nos conociéramos, nunca había visto en nadie esa clase de interés por mi... A excepción de Chat Noir, pero con él es diferente, él está enamorado de Ladybug, no de mi verdadero yo, él solo ama a mi parte ficticia, no es real...no puede serlo. Sin embargo...Luka ha demostrado real interés en mi como la chica torpe y normal que soy...

¿Debo dejarlo entrar?  
¿Debo rendirme y olvidar mi amor por Adrien Agreste?

Me duele el pecho de solo pensarlo...  
Mi amor por Adrien no ha cambiado, no quiero que cambie, no quiero olvidarlo... Pero él ni siquiera me mira ¿Qué se supone que haga contra eso? Alya dice que es mi culpa por no ser lo suficientemente valiente para confersar lo que siento por él...sin embargo ya no creo que valga la pena hacerlo, no serviría de nada, estoy segura que me rechazaría y lo último que quiero es arruinar nuestra amistad por culpa de mis estúpidas fantasías.

Saber que él está bien me es suficiente para alegrarme el día...

Quizás nunca lo deje de amar, no lo sé, pero creo que ya es tiempo de dar un paso adelante y abrir mi corazón a alguien más...

Luka... ¿me abrirías el tuyo?

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Nuevo Fan ic! Con capítulos más largos que "Amor Bilateral" :3 Y desde la perspectiva de Adrien, principalmente :D

Tomemos en cuenta que la edad de la mayoría de los personajes será de 18 años, tomando en cuenta la historia original de la serie, pero bueno... esto es un fanfic xD jaja así que me tomaré la libertad de agregar de mi cosecha.

No olviden regalarme un pequeño **review!** Eso siempre me motiva a continuar ^^

Saludos!


	2. En el parque

**·Marinette· Sábado 6:35 pm**

\- ¡Marinette, hija! ¿¡Podrías bajar a ayudarnos un poco!?-

\- ¡Ya voy, mamá! -

Mi madre me llamaba desde la panadería por lo que cerré mi diario para colocarlo en su respectiva cajita de seguridad, por suerte había logrado terminar de escribir todo lo que en ese momento tenía que escribir. Volteé a mirar a mi kwami, quién estaba dormida plácidamente a un lado del teclado de mi computadora y sonreí, Tikki era muy tierna.

Me apresuré a acudir al llamado de mi madre, seguramente la gente se estaba acumulando y no podían atender en el mostrador, bueno... ser de las mejores panaderías en París tenía sus pros y sus contras pero a mi no me molestaba ayudar, siempre me había fascinado el olor a pan y atender a la gente que se pasaba a comprarlo, entre ellos muchos de mis amigos del colegio, lo hacía más ameno muchas veces.

\- ¿En qué te ayudo, mamá? - Le pregunté a Sabine, mi madre, dejémoslo en "mamá" ¿vale? para no hacerlo tan formal ni tan informal. En fin... ella se encontraba ayudando a mi padre a sacar una nueva tanda de croissants del horno.

\- Querida, ¿podrías atender a la gente un rato en lo que tu padre y yo terminamos con esto? - preguntó amablemente, como siempre. ¿Cómo negarme a mi querida madre?

\- ¡Claro! Yo me encargo, no se preocupen -

Me dirigí detrás del mostrador de la tienda, habían un par de personas eligiendo lo que llevarían así que tan solo esperé a que llegaran hasta mi con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

De pronto la pequeña campanita en la puerta sonó, indicando que un nuevo cliente había ingresado a la panadería por lo que agrandé mi sonrisa para saludarle.

\- ¡Buenas tardes! - dije con voz clara y risueña sin embargo enseguida me agaché como niña boba atrás del mostrador para ocultarme. Era Luka quién había entrado a la panadería.

\- ¡Hola Marinette! - Luka me saludaba sonriente de oreja a oreja, recargado sobre el mostrador para sostenerse pues se había inclinado para poder verme, definifivamente me sentí como una tonta en ese momento, yo y mi extraño comportamiento nervioso, a veces me llegaba a odiar por esas reacciones involuntarias en mi.

\- ¡Ho...Hola Luka! ¿Qué llevarás hoy?- le pregunté intentando disimular mi nerviosismo y levantándome.

Luka se había convertido en un cliente frecuente de la panadería, muchas veces acompañado por Juleka o su madre, pero había ocasiones en las que asistía solo, justo como ahora.

\- Ah, no... esta vez solo vine a saludar - dijo él totalmente despreocupado y haciendome sonrojar ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan lindo? es decir... ni siquiera mis amigas se paseaban por la vida y de la nada decidían irme a saludar solo por que sí.

Entonces recordé lo que había escrito en mi diario apenas hacía unos minutos atras... Luka de alguna forma ya se me había confesado, sinceramente a estas alturas no sabía que tan enserio iba con ello pues desde que me lo había dicho no lo volvió a mencionar o insinuar de ningúna manera y eso me hacía sentir un poco insegura. Ok ¿A quién engaño? No solo se trataba de si él me aceptaría, si no que no podía resignarme realmente a la idea de olvidar mis sentimientos por Adrien Agreste...

Vamos Marinette, él no te hace caso ¿Por qué no intentarlo con Luka? Él es todo un caballero, es maduro, lindo, guapo...bastante guapo... ¡No me juzguen! No soy una persona superficial ni mucho menos ¡pero vamos! Habría que ser ciego para no fijarse en esa persona alta y de espalda ancha, con ojos grandes y azules, aquel rostro fino y ese estilo medio punk que le iba tan bien. ¡Perdón! Soy una chica de casi 18 años ¿Qué esperaban? ¡Yo también tengo hormonas!

\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó él, llamando mi atención nuevamente.

Oh oh, creo que he pasado mucho tiempo sin responder.

\- ¡Eres perfecto! ¡no! perdón ¡todo perfecto! - ¿Lo ven? Yo y mi estúpido nerviosismo. Trágame tierra.

Él soltó una risita y me miró con cierta ternura.

\- Eres divertida, Marinette -

\- Ya me lo habías dicho antes - contesté totalmente avergonzada - Ah, perdón. Debo atender... - dije señalando con la mano a una de las personas que anteriormente estaba eligiendo su pan.

Él asintió y se hizo a un lado en lo que terminaba de atender.

\- ¿Tendrás tiempo para salir un rato? - dijo, mientras yo empacaba una dona glaseada.

\- Ehm... no lo sé, depende de cuánto tiempo demoren mis padres allá atrás - señalé el cuarto detrás de mi en dónde se encontraban los hornos y la cocina de la panadería y de dónde salía un riquísimo aroma, seguro estarían sacándo del horno las galletras de mantequilla ahora mismo.

\- Te espero -

\- Pero ni siquiera es seguro que me den permiso... - En ese momento ya había terminado de cobrar lo respectivo a los clientes, éstos me agradecieron y se marcharon.

\- No importa - dijo Luka observando a las personas salir del local - Siempre vale la pena esperar por ti -

 _Espera... ¿Eso tiene algún mensaje oculto o son mis nervios? Rayos._ Alguien que me de una guía para entender todo lo que me dice éste hombre, porfavor, a veces no sé si está siendo directo o no.

\- Te espero afuera...- Luka se disponía a salir del local, pero rápidamente lo detuve.

\- ¡No!... Si vas a esperar por mi... bueno. Puedes entrar aquí conmigo, a un lado tengo un banco ...-

\- Cariño, creo que ya... ¡Oh! Hola Luka - Mi madre había salido del cuarto de horneado ajustándose el delantal y saludando a mi amigo al darse cuénta que estaba conmigo - ¿Veniste por las galletas que tanto le gustan a tu madre? -

\- Buenas tardes, señora. No, vine a ver a su hija, espero que no ser una molestía -

\- Claro que no, tú nunca eres una molestía - Mamá rodeó el mostrador para saludar con un beso en la mejilla a Luka, quién le sonrió.

\- Me preguntaba si dejarían salir un momento a Marinette conmigo, no le quitaré mucho tiempo, son las 7... prometo traerla de vuelta como máximo en 2 horas- Yo me encogí de hombros ante la petición de él y mi madre me miró de manera complice.

\- Claro, no puedo decirte que no a ti, que eres un muchacho tan responsable - Mi madre se acercó a mi y me tomó por los hombros para después susurrarme algo - Bueno, él no es Adrien, pero te doy mi consentimiento - me guiñó un ojo y yo me puse roja de pies a cabeza con tal comentario, suplicando internamente que Luka no la hubiese escuchado.

\- Muchas gracias, señora Sabine - dijo Luka, tomándome de la mano para que lo siguiera...y me pregunto yo ¿Era eso necesario?

Luka y yo salimos del local... o mejor dicho: Luka me sacó del local y caminamos por la banqueta sin un rumbo determinado. Él se encontraba demasiado callado, algo raro en él pues generalmente siempre era quién ponía un tema de conversación entre nosotros.

\- Eh... ¿Luka? - intenté llamar su atención pero él ni siquiera se inmutó. Algo no andaba bien.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al parque. Ni siquiera me había atrevido a pedirle que me soltara de la mano. Si, durante todo el trayecto fuimos caminando tomados de la mano y yo no podía sentirme más apenada con él, sentía mis mejillas arder. Sin embargo pronto algo en el entorno llamó mi atención y me tensé, lo que me hizo apretar el agarre en la mano de Luka: En el parque se estaba llevando a cabo un sesión fotográfica con nada más ni nada menos que con mi amor platónico.

\- Marinette... ¿él te gusta? - Preguntó de repente Luka, espantándome por lo repetino que fue, él seguía sosteniéndo mi mano.

\- ¿Él? ¿Quién? No sé de qué hablas... No, si... no ¿Qué? - Los nervios invadían mi cabeza ¿Por qué demonios de repente me pregunta eso?

\- Adrien Agreste - señaló hacía Adrien, quién se encontraba concentrado posando para la cámara - Él te gusta...¿verdad?-

¿Cómo se supone que debía responder a eso? "Si, me encanta, he vivido locamente enamorada de él durante un año entero y fantaseo con él todas las noches, sueño con ser su novia y ya hasta le puse nombre a nuestros 3 hijos y a nuestro hamster" ¡No, por supuesto que no! ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Por... por qué me preguntas eso? - atiné al fin a decir sin entender nada.

\- Marinette... Hace tiempo... te dije que tu me gustas - dió un suspiro, cerrando los ojos - Necesito saber -

\- ¿Qué...cosa? - Mi corazón de aceleró cuándo él tomó fuertemente mi otra mano, acercándome más a él.

\- Necesito saber contra quién estoy luchando - dijo firmemente, clavando su intensa mirada celeste en la mía.

\- ¿Lu...luchando? -

Ustedes disculparán mi manera de contestar pero ¡estaba nerviosa! Jamás me había enfrentado a una situación similiar.

\- Juleka me dijo que tu estás enamorada de él y... vamos, no estoy ciego, yo mismo ya lo había notado -

Yo me paralicé...si, aún más. Juleka, amiga, te quiero tanto... pero esto es traición de alto grado.

\- Yo... - di un suspiro largo, intentando relajarme. Bajé la mirada, no me sentía capaz de verlo a los ojos en esos momentos - Es verdad... él... me... gusta -

De alguna forma aquellas palabras me liberaron de un gran peso sobre mis hombros, confesarlo había sido como sacarme una piedra del zapato, de esas que por más que sacudes el zapato no sale y sigue ahí, lastimando. Ok, no soy buena para las metáforas, pero se entiende ¿no?

Lo siguiente que pasó... o más bien, que sentí... fue a Luka abrazándome fuertemente contra su fuerte pecho. Casi pierdo el aliento con aquella acción... Básicamente lo estaba "bateando" y con ello perdiendo mi oportunidad con él... y él...¿me abrazaba? No entiendo nada.

\- ¿Yo te gusto? - preguntó susurrándome al oído, yo me estremecí.

\- Luka... - Mi voz se estaba apagando, tenía ganas de llorar y al mismo tiempo sentía rabia contra mi misma. ¿Qué rayos me estaba sucediendo? Tenía una oportunidad de oro para por fin olvidar a Adrien con Luka en ese preciso instante, la oportunidad de comenzar algo nuevo con alguien a quién realmente le gustaba y se preocupaba por mi ¿Y yo? Sin poder decir nada. Sentía que traicionaría a mi corazón sin contestaba con la verdad... Si, Luka me gustaba y mucho pero... Adrien lo era todo para mi y él estaba a unos metros de nosotros. Sentía como si lo estuviese engañando justo en sus narices.

Todo pensamiento se vió nublado de pronto por la imagen de Luka separándose del abrazo, solo para reacomodarse para después acercar su rostro al mío.

Dios... Me iba a besar.

 **·Adrien· Sábado 7:22 pm**

\- Adrien, por favor, voltea para la cámara -

Era la tercera vez que mi fotógrafo me llamaba la atención para poder continuar normalmente con la sesión de aquella noche, sin embargo había algo más importante para mi que unas tontas fotos para la marca de mi padre.

Minutos atrás pude notar la llegada de dos de mis amigos al parque: Marinette y Luka. Incluso por un instante pensé en pedir un descanso para saludarlos pero mi cerebro no alcanzó a dar la orden, tan solo pude seguir medio posando a la vez que intentaba comprender qué sucedía con ellos pues desde que llegaron noté el semblante serio de Luka y uno preocupado de Marinette, eso no era normal en ellos y mucho menos cuando estaban juntos, ellos siempre se mostraban felices y se llevaban de maravilla. Algo no estaba bien... Demonios ¿será que Luka al fin se había decidido a declararse a Marinette? Espera ¿dije demonios?...

Ok, las cosas eran diferentes de un tiempo para acá y me estaba costando aceptarlo.

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente unos 4 meses desde que conocimos a Luka y éste se había vuelto recurrente en nuestra vida y no precisamente por que tuviesemos salidas como amigos o algo parecido, más bien por el hecho de que se mostraba demasiado interesado por mi amiga y hubo un momento en el que él mismo me preguntó si sabía de alguien que le gustara a Marinette, yo respondí con la verdad: No, no lo sabía. Así que muy probablemente Luka tuviese el camino libre para conquistarla. En ese momento todo me parecía muy normal y hasta me alegraba que Marinette tuviese a tan buen pretendiente. Hey, antes de que digan nada, que se sepan que no soy gay ni nada por el estilo, simplemente sé ver cuando alguien es una buena persona y conviene tener como amigo...

Sin embargo... conforme más veía a Luka con Marinette, conforme más notaba el comportamiento de ella con él... un profundo hueco en mi estómago se iba a abriendo. Era el mismo comportamiento que ella tenía conmigo, ese comportamiento con el que llegué a creer que significaba que se sentía incómoda a mi lado, pero...verla hacíendolo con él me hizo notar que no lo hacía por las razónes que yo creía...y me sentí muy mal cuando me di cuenta que ese comportamiento era porque yo...le gustaba.

No saben lo idiota que me sentí y Nino se encargó de hacerme sentir el tripe de idiota cuándo se lo conté. Todo mundo sabía que yo le gustaba a Marinette ¡excepto yo!

Yo siempre he amado a Ladybug, era natural que no me fijara en nadie más que no fuera ella. Si, así de leal soy, soy casi como un perro de la calle al cual adoptas y sabes que siempre tendrás su amor eterno.

Entonces... ¿Por qué rayos sentí la sangre hervir cuándo vi cómo Luka tomaba el rostro de Marinette en sus manos para... besarla?

\- ¡Adrien!... ¡Uhg, descanso de 10 minutos! - Gritó exasperado el fotógrado al notar que simplemente no podría hacer que le hiciera caso.

Mi cuerpo no tardó ni un segundo en salir disparado hacía en dónde se encontraban mis amigos para "saludarlos".

\- ¡Hola! Luka, Marinette ¿Qué hacen por aquí? - Dije sin pensarlo una vez que llegué a su lado, impidiendo que Luka hiciera cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer con mi amiga.

Ambos se separaron de golpe, Marinette agachando la cabeza y con la cara roja, mientras que Luka chocó puños conmigo a modo de saludo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Hey, Adrien ¿Estás trabajando? - preguntó Luka, estoy seguro que solo lo hizo para desviar mi atención de la pregunta que yo les acababa de hacer.

\- Si, ya saben... una de las tantas sesiones de fotos para mi padre o alguna compañía asociada - Por el momento le seguiría la charla a mi amigo, no quería incomodar más a Marinette.

Sinceramente no sé bien qué es lo que me hizo actuar de esa manera, a fin de cuentas... Era su relación y si ellos querían llevarlo al siguiente nivel pues entonces debía ser algo genial... Sin embargo ahí estaba yo como tonto interrumpiendo lo que quizás sería un bonito inicio de un noviazgo... Mi estómago se revolvió al pensar eso, como cuando sabes que algo malo va a pasar o tienes un mal presentimiento ¿Qué rayos me pasa?

 **·Marinette· Sábado 7:40**

\- Debe ser difícil adaptarte a las resposabilidades que tu padre te da -

\- Y qué lo digas... pero tras tantos años creo que ya me acostumbré -

Adrien y Luka charlaban... Y yo... intentaba regular mi respiración y los latídos frenéticos de mi corazón. Me aislé a propósito de ellos y me acerqué a la banca que teníamos detrás de nosotros para sentarme y relajarme mientras simulaba prestar atención a lo que decían.

¿Acaso Adrien pudo hacer sido más oportuno? Vamos, no quiero que se mal entienda algo que ni siquiera yo misma entiendo, si, así de patétia puedo llegar a ser. Por un lado quería que ese beso sucediera pero por otro, rogaba por que no fuera así. No es nada fácil intentar sacar un clavo con otro clavo, es más ¿quién rayos dijo esa tontería?

Si, quería que Luka me besara ¡pero no frente a Adrien! y curioso va siendo el destino que fue el mismo Adrien quién impidió que sucediera. Si de por si mi corazón estaba por salirseme del corazón creo que cuando llegó él, casi me da un ataque cardíaco.

Cuando volví a enfocar la mirada en los chicos me dí cuenta que Adrien me miraba "disimuladamente" mientras platicaba con Luka, incluso me sonrió cuando nuestras miradas de cruzaron, yo le devolví la sonrisa tímidamente, aun que casi puedo estar segura de que más bien me veía boba.

\- Tengo que irme, termino con la sesión en media hora más o menos ¿Me esperan? Podemos ir por un helado o alguna golosina, yo invito - Nos ofreció Adrien paseando sus hermosos ojos verdes entre Luka y yo. Siempre tan amable ¿Cómo una no se va a enamorar de alguien así?

\- ¡Claro!... perdón... si, claro - Me di una bofetada mental al darme cuenta de que había gritado mi primera respuesta y es que ni siquiera lo analicé, buscaba la manera de no tener que estar completamente a solas con Luka y quizás podría ser buena idea quedarnos a mirar de cerca su sesión de fotos para después juntarnos todos, de esa manera quizás Luka no volvería a tocar el tema, al menos no por ahora.

\- Yo... Bueno, prometí llevar a Marinette a su casa a las 9, así que supongo que si ella quiere quedarse para esperarte... entonces eso harémos -

Adrien y Luka volvieron a chocar puños para "cerrar el trato" y a mi me dedicó una sonrisa antes de retirarse hacía el área del shooting en donde su fotógrafo ya lo estaba esperando. Sin perder tiempo me levanté de la banca y le seguí el paso, notando cómo Luka me miraba cuando pasé a su lado pero intentando ignorarlo para no provocar que intentara mantenerme en aquel lugar alejado, a él no le quedó de otra más que seguirme unos pasos atrás.

Me senté en el pasto debajo de un árbol cercano para observar a Adrien y pronto Luka se me unió sin decirme ni una palabra más. Me sentí avergonzada y muy tensa, realmente me daba mucha pena con él todo lo que había pasado. Dios, él realmente quería algo conmigo ¡y yo con él! pero siendo yo tan tonta, como siempre, lo estaba arruinando todo. Él sabía que estaba enamorada de Adrien... y seguramente debido a eso iba a creer que lo estaba usando si es que aceptaba intentarlo con él y definitivamente no se merecía algo así.

Seguimos observando "el show" por un rato más en total silencio, mi respiración ya se había regulado y mi corazón ya no amenazaba con matarme, incluso había logrado relajarme al punto de realmente disfrutar de ver cómo los asistentes de producción ayudaban al fotógrafo a iluminar el sencillo set que habían montado que sólo constaba de un par de sillas en dónde Adrien podía posar, una pequeña mesa circular y los productos para los que se estaba realizando el shooting, los cuales iban cambiando uno por uno, pasándoselos a Adrien para que posara con ellos como mejor le pareciera y a veces bajo la instrucción de una persona que aparentemente se especializaba en la imagen del producto. Todo aquello siempre me había parecido increíblemente interesante, cómo podía haber tantas personas involucradas tras una sola foto. Sonreí, estaba realmente fascinada... sin embargo mi sonrisa se desvaneció cuándo sentí cómo Luka posaba una de sus manos sobre mi hombro derecho, lo que me obligó a bajar la mirada y volverme a sonrojar. No me atrevía a decir nada.

\- Marinette... - Luka se encontraba detrás de mi, recargado en el árbol aun que igual sentado, por lo que le fue fácil jalarme un poco para hacerme recostar sobre su pecho - Quiero que sepas que... voy a luchar por ti... -

Me abrazó por encima de los hombros y yo lo único que atiné a hacer fue a poner mis manos sobre sus brazos, sin alejarlo...aceptando el abrazo. Agradecí que no me hiciera mirarlo a los ojos, creo que en ese momento no habría podido.

\- Luka...-

\- Haré que olvides lo que sientes por él - me interrumpió y mi corazón saltó para volverse a acelerar dentro de mi pecho - Haré que el amor que le tienes sea mío -

Las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de mis ojos nuevamente ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan buena persona? ¿Por qué tenía que tener un corazón tan grande y hermoso? ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecerlo? No quería hacerlo sufrir pero tampoco quería sufrir y él me estaba ofrenciendo su corazón.

Levanté la mirada y observé a Adrien, sé que no sería fácil olvidar mis sentimientos hacia él...pero era necesario; él jamás se fijaría en mi.

Aparté los brazos de Luka de mi, me incorporé y me giré para quedar arrodillada frente a él, las lágrimas de mis ojos mojaban mis mejillas sin compasión, acuné su rostro en mis manos y me acerqué a él, notando cómo su rostro se tornaba rojo... ¿En verdad yo provocaba tal reacción en él? Sonreí enternecida.

\- No sé cuánto tiempo me llevará sacar a Adrien de mi corazón pero lo que si sé es que... tu ya ocupabas un lugar en él - Una de mis manos abandonó su rostro para posarse en mi pecho.

Luka posó una de sus manos sobre la mía en su mejilla, la tomó y besó mi palma. Yo me sonrojé al instante.

\- Te prometo que algún día lo ocuparé por completo y te haré olvidar cada mal momento en que sufriste por amarlo a él - Su mirada se dirigió hacia Adrien por un segundo - Es un tonto por no haberse dado cuenta de la increíble persona que eres, pero también agradezco que no lo haya hecho... o no tendría oportunidad alguna -

 **·Adrien· Sábado 8:20 pm**

Marinette, Luka y yo nos habíamos dirigido a una heladería enorme en dónde vendían de todos los sabores que se te pudieran ocurrir, definitivamente los helados más deliciosos que haya probado después de los de André... Sin embargo ésta noche algo me impedía disfrutar plenamente de mi helado de fresa y pepino. Me sentía incómodo, "el mal tercio" ¿Entienden a lo que me refiero?

Esa noche vi cómo Luka y Marinette parecían muy acaramelados debajo de un árbol cercano y cuando Marinette tomó el rostro de mi amigo en sus manos... bueno... no sé, sentí como si de repente toda la sangre abandonara cada vena de mi cuerpo, una sensación fría acompañada de un mareo, quizás solo se me bajó la presión coincidentemente.

No podía dejar de preguntarme si esos dos justo en ese momento se habían convertido en pareja y a decir verdad no me atrevía a preguntarlo.

Dí un suspiro antes de lamer mi helado, mirándo hacía la calle por encima del hombro de Marinette, justo en ese momento había un silencio general por parte de los tres.

...

 _¿Marinette al fin había olvidado lo que sentía por mi?_ Sacudí disimulada la cabeza ¿Por qué demonios el pensar en eso me hacía sentir... enojado? Miré a Marinette en ese momento, sus mejillas estaban permanentemente rojas y también parecía tan perdida como yo en sus pensamientos; después miré a Luka con su siempre confiado semblante...

Sentí ganas de golpearlo... Si es que en verdad se había ganado el corazón de MI Princesa, más le valía no hacerle daño o se las vería conmigo... o quizás más bien con cierto gato negro.

Espera... ¿dije "mi" princesa?

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Capítulo uno, done! :D Espero que les esté agradando el inicio de ésta historia. Al igual que con "Amor Bilateral" pretendo que la historia no sea muy larga... pero quién sabe? igual y termino emocionandome de más jajaja

Quiero agradecer a quienes me han dado su voto de fe dando Follow a éste nuevo fanfic con tan solo haber leído el prólogo!: **_Yacc32 - Kurousagi1601 - Hanako Dosukoi - LunaLessin12 - LyueZ._** Intentaré no decepcionar a nadie! :D

La actualización de éste fanfic será de aproximadamente 1 semana (espero que no sea más). Últimamente de lo que menos gozo es de tiempo :0

Recuerden dejárme su hermooooso **review! :** P


	3. Negación

**Siempre Tuya - Negación**

 **· Ladybug · Lunes 8:10 am**

¿Alguien me puede explicar por qué carajos se le ocurre a Hawk Moth akumatizar a alguien justo al inicio de clases? Apenas si logré llegar a tiempo a la clase de la señorita Bustier y resulta ser que en menos de dos minutos de haber llegado todo mundo ha tenido que evacuar porque el desastre ocurrió justo afuera. Adiós a mi gloria y mi esfuerzo.

Bueno, hablando en serio. Chat y yo nos encontrabamos luchando contra el nuevo akuma, sin embargo noté que mi compañero de orejas estaba demasiado distraído y no soltaba sus típicas bromas, es más, ni siquiera hablaba más que para advertirme de algún ataque o asentir ante mis estrategias.

\- Gatito, pon atención, estás distraído - intenté no ser dura con él, estaba preocupada - No quiero que te lastímen -

En seguida el semblate de Chat Noir cambió, me sonrió ampliamente y hasta me guiño un ojo, pero a mi no me engañaba, algo le estaba pasando... aun que quizás no era muy prudente llegar a preguntarle debido a que muy probablemente era algo referente a su vida como civil y ya saben todo ese asunto de no poner en riesgo nuestras identidades.

Por suerte la batalla no fue demasiado complicada ésta vez, ni siquiera tuve que recurrir a ningúno de nuestros amigos, claro que hubiese sido un poco imposible por lo rápido que todo pasó.

Bueno... puede que Hawk Moth estuviese somnoliento aún ésta mañana... ok, mal chiste, mejor se los dejo a Chat.

Como sea. Nuestros Miraculous ya habían sonado un par de veces, sin embargo me atreví a acercarme a Chat Noir, posándo una de mis manos sobre su antebrazo para llamar su atención, él me miró entre sorprendido y confuso.

\- ¿Sucede algo, My Lady? - preguntó él.

\- Eso mismo te iba a preguntar a ti, Chat... ¿Pasa algo? Estuviste sumamente serio, tu no eres así, ni siquiera en nuestros peores momentos -

\- "Nuestros peores momentos"... - dió un suspiro - Diciendolo así haces que parezca que somos novios, Bugaboo-

Él me guiñó un ojo, torciendo una ligera sonrisa burlona en sus labios. ¿Quería acaso tomarme el pelo? No era tonta, sabía perfectamente que tras ese semblante intentaba ocultar lo que realmente estaba sintiendo. Sin embargo ya después me preocuparía por mi felino compañero, nuestros Miraculous habían sonado por tercera vez y debíamos marcharnos. Di un suspiro, resignada.

\- De acuerdo, Gatito... Te veo hoy en la noche; misma hora, mismo lugar -

\- Como siempre, My Lady, ahí estaré -

 **·Adrien· Lunes 8:55 am**

Para nuestra gran suerte, las clases si se reanudaron después de que Ladybug y yo derrotaramos al akuma. Triste, por un momento había tenido la esperanza de que nos mandaran a nuestras casas, defintivamente no estaba con mucho humor para enfrentar las clases ¿Por qué? Bueno... no había dormido nada bien la noche anterior, por alguna razón mi cerebro me obligaba a reproducir una y otra vez la escena de Luka y Marinette en la que estaban abrazados debajo del árbol la noche anterior. Intenté razonar y poner mis ideas en orden pero me fui completamente inútil.

Luego vino el ataque del akuma, en peor momento no podía venir y para colmo Ladybug se dió cuenta que no estaba esforzándome como siempre, todo por mis malditos pensamientos que de hecho no tienen sentido y eso es lo que más me descoloca, es lo que me tiene tan distraído.

Y ahora estaba ahí, haciendo fila para ingresar a la escuela a un lado de Nino y detrás de Alya y Marinette, las chicas platicaban animadamente en quién sabe qué cosas y Nino tan solo escuchaba música ya que yo no estaba muy platicador que digámos, por razónes que ya mencioné... Sin embargo el repentino sonrojo de mi amiga azabache llamó mi atención. Si, la estaba mirando ¿Algún problema con eso? Agudizé el oído al notar que las chicas platicaban en voz baja pero aún así logré darme cuenta de que hablaban de Luka ¡Obvio! ¿Por qué otra razón Marinette se pondría roja? Ya no por mi, eso era seguro. Al parecer había logrado superar lo que sentía por mi.

\- Vamos, hermano. Avanza - Nino me dió un pequeó empujón para hacerme caminar ya que todos habían comenzado a avanzar a paso velóz mientras que yo era el único idiota que obstruía el paso.

Hubo un momento en que la doble fila en la que se había organizado todo se convirtió en una sola para poder ingresar y que los maestros se aseguraran de que todos los alumnos estuviesen presentes, pero el tonto de Adrien no se fijó mucho en nada y se fue a estampar con el cuerpo más cercano delante de él... Si, estoy hablando en tercera persona...

Al darme cuenta de mi estupidéz intenté disculparme, pero las palabras se estancaron en mi garganta cuando noté que con quién había chocado había sido Marinette, ella fue más rápida que yo y se volteó aparentemente avergonzada para disculparse.

\- Perdón, perdón, perdón, no fue mi intensión - decía ella totalmente roja y con voz un poco temblorosa.

\- No... fue mi culpa, Marinette, perdóname tú a mi -

Verla sonrojada delante mío de alguna forma relajó mis sentidos y me liberó de mucha tensión, en ese momento estoy casi seguro de que embosé una sonrisa muy boba pero poco me importó.

1:05 pm

Las clases pasaron con normalidad, al fin había logrado tranquilizarme y mantenerme enfocado. A decir verdad fue un buen día escolar y me sentía increíblemente bien al finalizar las clase...

Pero...

Siempre hay un pero... Al salir de la escuela me topé con la siguiente escena:

Alya se despedía animadamente de Marinette para correr a lado de Nino. Marinette se acomodaba su mochila a sus espaldas y comenzaba a caminar sin más para marcharse también, pero su habitual torpeza la hizo dar tropezones y casi caer hacia delante...Cabe decir que estuve a punto de salir a su ayuda, pero no pude ya que Luka hacía su aparición en escena, dando la casualidad de que se encontraba esperandola.

Evitar que Marinette se cayera solía ser mi trabajo, punkiqui...

¿Qué? Si, le dije "punkiqui" a Luka...

En ese instante me volví a tensar, de un momento a otro creció en mi un forma de desprecio hacia mi amigo que de hecho jamás había experimentado, me dieron ganas de ir directo a ellos y separarlos para no volver a dejar que Punkiqui la volviera a tocar...

 _Estás celoso..._

No estoy celoso.

 _Lo estás..._

Demonios... ¿Estoy celoso?

 _¿Qué clase de amigo apodaría Punkiqui a otro amigo sino está celoso?_

Odiaba cuándo mi subconciente se ponía a sermonearme y a hacerme ver las cosas... pero.. ¿Por qué razón podría yo estar celoso de Luka? Marinette solo es una buena amiga.

 _¿Vas a seguir engañandote con eso? Aceptalo nada más._

¿Aceptar que Marinette me gustaba? Imposible, ella no me gusta, ella solo es una amiga. Quien me gusta y a quien amo y no traicionaría jamás es a Ladybug.

 _No estás traicionando a nadie, ella ni siquiera te ve como algo más que su compañero de trabajo. Ella misma te lo dijo, ama a alguien más._

Auch... La verdad duele.

 **3:00 pm**

\- Quiero queso, quiero queso, quiero queso, dame queso, queeesoooo -

Plagg volaba de un lado a otro de mi habitación intentando llamar mi atención, sin embargo yo lo estaba ignorando olímpicamente, digo... No por nada estaba gritando; ni siquiera me importó que alguien más lo escuchara en la mansión, tenía cosas más importantes en las qué pensar.

 _Cómo el hecho de que te gusta Marinette._

Marinette no me... Ok, veamos las posibilidades. Puedo aceptar que ella me "guste", es decir... que me guste físicamente, después de todo es una chica realmente bonita, no hay forma de negarlo: sus enormes ojos azules podrían embobar a cualquiera, sus labios carnosos y rosados bien se le podrían antojar a quien sea...

 _A ti..._

Su blanca piel hacía perfecto contraste con su bonito cabello azabache y su cuerpo delgado y hasta atlético era sumamente bello y deseable... ¿Disculpenme!¡Pero soy un hombre y humano! Que ella fuera mi amiga no me impedía notar su belleza.

 _Acabas de decir que la deseas, genio._

Espera ¿Qué?... Yo... obviamente no deseo a Marinette, no... Eso ya es otro extremo. El único cuerpo perfecto para el que éste gato siente fascinación y deseo es por el Ladybug ¡Rayos! es tan complicado no ver cada atributo en ella con ese traje ceñido a su esbelto cuerpo; esas piernas largas y fuertes que suben ensanchandose para ajustar en aquella amplia cadera... Puf, nada más de pensarlo me da calor... y perdón, pero no puedo dejar de hablar de su trasero, tan rendodito y grande, dan ganas de apretarlo solo para asegurarse de que tanta perfección si fuese real. ¿Y qué decir de su pequeña cintura? Tantas veces que la he tenido entre mis brazos... a veces hasta creo que se va a romper ante mi tacto. Sus pechos... no demasiado grandes, muy bien adaptados al tamaño de su cuerpo, totalmente en armonía con todo lo demás. Hey, no me vean como un pervertido, como dije ¡Soy un hombre! y como todos... tengo mis necesidades.

Solté un bufido aún ignorando a Plagg, quién ahora se encontraba dándome golpesitos en mis piernas en un intento por molestarme para que le hiciera caso.

Ugh, soy un hombre que va llegando a sus 18 años y vergonzosamente aún ni siquiera había dado su primer beso... ¿Qué tan patético se puede calificar eso? Y es que he reservado todo de mi para mi Lady... lo que es más patético es que quizás muera virgen por que ella jamás me verá como una opción de pareja sentimental... Bueno, mi único consuelo era el saber que ella ya me había besado...aunque yo no lo recordara y aunque hubiese sido solo para salvarme del ataque de un akuma...

Distraídamente me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hasta mi frigobar personal, cogí un trozo grande de camembert y se lo arrojé a Plagg, quién hábilmente voló para atraparlo en el aire e irse a comerlo encima de una de mis almohadas en la cama, mientras que yo me senté frente a mi computadora.

Ok. Sigamos cavilando...

¿En qué estaba? Ah claro, en lo patético que es mi amor por Ladybug y en que probablemente Marinette me guste... Ok, esa parte si la acepto ¿ok? ella me gusta ¿A quién no? es hermosa ...pero repito: ella es solo una buena amiga.

Parpadee un par de veces para enfocar mi vista en mis pantallas, no me había dado cuenta que tenía abiertas varias ventanas de fotos en las que salía Marinette junto Alya, Nino y yo. Genial, he llegado a un punto en el que mi cuerpo actúa por si solo... Puse la mirada sobre una foto del día del cumpleaños de Marinette, en ésta salíamos ella y yo; le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y ella se veía sonrojada. Sentí ese vacío en el estomago del que ya les había hablado antes... Demonios, me sentía culplable de haberle hecho pasar por momentos que quizás habrían sido incómodos para ello debido a lo que sentía por mi. Yo quiero mucho a Marinette, no merecía sentirse mal por mi culpa.

Cuando supe por mi mismo lo que ella sentía por mi, hubo momentos en los que no sabía si era correcto acercarme a ella pero tampoco me atrevía a alejarme, no lo veía justo para ninguno de los dos, después de todo...como dije, la quiero mucho, a lo largo de estos dos años de conocernos Marinette se convirtió para mi en alguien imprescindible en mi vida, muchas veces fue un gran apoyo emocional y me hacía falta su habitual alegría y ocurrencias para sentirme bien en mi vida civil y también como Chat Noir. No sé si todas aquellas ocasiones en las que nos hemos topado siendo yo un superheroe han sido meras coincidencias y cosas del destino, es hasta cierto punto algo curioso.

Aquella vez en su balcón cuándo se enteró de mis sentimientos por Ladybug ella supo hacerme sentir bien, comprenderme y animarme como nunca nadie había hecho.

...

Una foto de Luka, Juleka y Marinette se coló entre las ventanas abiertas en mi computadora, otra vez ese vacío en el estómago... Maldita sea, si sigo con eso voy a terminar vomitando, lo he sentido muchas veces en un solo día.

Bueno... si lo que siento son celos, deben ser de esos como los que siente un hermano hacía su pequeña hermana ¿Verdad? Celos por protección. Nunca los he sentido ya que jamás tuve una hermana, así que casi puedo apostar que se trata de eso.

 _Síguete engañando._

 **·Marinette· Martes 7:55am**

\- ¡Aaaah! ¡Voy tarde! ¡Voy tarde! -

Si, otra vez voy tarde ¡Lo siento! No es mi culpa tener el sueño tan pesado ¡mi cuerpo me lo exige!

Y aquí me tienen, corriendo por toda mi habitación alistandome como un rayo. Me puse básicamente lo primero que encontré que pudiese ponerme fácilmente: Una falta roja con bastante vuelo, una camisa sin mangas blanca y unos zapatos flats. No suelo usar faldas casi nunca, pero hay veces en que las circuntancias lo ameritan, como ésta. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de amarrarme el cabello en mis dos típicas coletas... ja, yo sé de alguien que se va a alegrar de eso: Alya. Ella siempre me molesta con que debería dejar de peinarme así, argumentando que ya no soy una niña como para andar con dos coletas por la vida.

Salí corriendo de mi cuarto pasándo a un lado del comedor en dónde tuve que agarrar un plátano y un pan que mi madre me había dejado para el desayuno. Metí el plátano a la mochila y le di un gran mordisco a mi pan para enseguida salir a toda prisa de casa, despidiéndome de mis padres que ya se encontraban en la panadería.

Sinceramente a veces creo que tengo poderes especiales para detener el tiempo o quizás sea como Flash y me muevo más rápido que cualquiera, pues logro hacer tantas cosas en tan solo 5 minutos que estoy segura que cualquier otro humano no podría. Agradezco a todas las Ladybugs de todos los tiempos por dejare vivir tan cerca de la escuela, de lo contrario jamás lo lograría.

Corría a toda velocidad atravesando la avenida, sin embargo mi susto fue grande cuando de la nada un cuerpo se atravesó en mi carrera, chocando innevitablemente con él ante la imposibilidad de frenar y cayendo ambos al piso debido al rebote.

\- Ay, ay, ay, ay - me quejaba yo desde el piso.

\- ¿Marinette? ¿Estás bien? - Una muy preocupada Juleka me miraba desde arriba con ambas manos en la boca debido a la sorpresa y preocupación.

\- Auch... si, creo que si...-

\- ¿Estás segura? - Una voz masculina a mi lado llamó mi atención y yo me puse roja de pies a cabeza al darme cuenta de que el cuerpo con el que choqué era el de Luka.

\- ¡Luka! ¡Dios mío, perdóoooname! -

\- No te preocupes, después de todo ya es tarde y solo querías llegar a tiempo pero... -

Sonó el timbre de la escuela, anunciando el inico de las clases. Yo me paralicé, genial, llegaría de nuevo tarde y de paso también Juleka.

\- pero eso... jajajaja creo que ya empezaron - Luka se puso de pie fácilmente para después ofrecerme su mano para ayudarme a parar.

Acepté avergonzada su ayuda, intentando levantarme, sin embargo un agudo dolor en mi tobillo me hizo volver a caer al piso, jalando así un poco a Luka, quién me miró preocupado.

\- Juleka, tu ve a clases y dile a su profesor o profesora que Marinette tuvo un accidente. Y yo...bueno, espero que me dejen pasar aunque no sea alumno...-

\- Si, hermano. Cuídate Marinette, nos vemos al rato, eso creo-

Juleka salió corriendo hacia la escuela y yo me quedé como tonta aún sosteniendo la mano de Luka. Tras unos segundos mirándonos el uno al otro, él tiró fuertemente de mi aunque con delicadeza para lograr levantarme, quedando sostenida con mi otro pie y apoyada ligeramente de sus antebrazos. No tengo que decir que estaba más roja que mi kwami ¿Verdad? Bueno, igual ya lo dije.

\- Vamos, Marinette, te llevaré a la enfermería de tu escuela, ahí podrán revisarte-

\- Pe...pero... -

\- Pero nada "Ma-ma-ma-Marinette-

No pude evitar soltar una risita cuando Luka hizo aquella referencia al primer día en que nos conocimos.

\- Eres adorable Marinette, pero eso no me hará dejarte abandonada a tu suerte y con un tobillo dudosamente lastimado -

Éste hombre va a hacer que un día de estos me exploten las mejillas por tanto sonrojo acumulado. Él era adorable, no yo.

\- Está bien - asentí e inmediatamente Luka me cargó entre sus brazos a modo de princesa, haciéndome soltar un pequeño grito agudo por lo repentino del acto.

\- De acuerdo, vamos-

·Adrien· Martes 8:10 am

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, Juleka? -

\- No lo sé, Profesora, mi hermano la iba a llevar a la enfermería de la escuela -

Juleka y la Profesora Mendeleiev platicaban con preocupación en su semblante justo frente a mi y Nino, obviamente ninguno de los dos se perdió detalle en cuanto supimos que se trataba de nuestra amiga Marinette.

Sin pensarlo mucho me paré de golpe de mi asiento y salí corriendo, o eso quise pero la profesora me detuvo.

\- ¿A dónde cree que va, joven Agreste? - Preguntó con su ya muy bien conocida manera dura de hablar.

\- Perdón ¿Me permite ir a ver el estado de nuestra compañera? Quizás el hermano de Juleka necesite ayuda - dije lo más calmado posible, pero en realidad por dentro me comía la ansiedad.

Trás unos segundos de cavilaciones, la profesora Mendeleiev me dió la razón y me dejó salir... Y así lo hice, a toda velocidad, tras la mirada atenta de Nino y otra un tanto curiosa de Alya.

No tardé ni dos minutos en encontrarme a Marinette en brazos de Luka. Y si, si se lo preguntan; otras vez sentí ese vacío en el estómago que tanto me ha estado aquejando últimamente... y no sólo eso, también sentí un escalofrío que me recorrió completo y que al mismo tiempo me hizo apretar los puños ¿Por qué sentí la imperiosa necesidad de soltarle un buen golpa a la cara a mi amigo? No lo sé, el asunto es que gracias a mi autocontrol no lo hice, en cambio me dirigí a paso veloz a lado de ellos.

\- ¡Marinette, Luka! ¿Qué pasó? -

\- Marinette chocó conmigo al venir corriendo para llegar a tiempo, pero se lastimó cuando caímos al suelo, quería llevarla a la enfermería pero no me dejan entrar por que no soy alumno del colegio pero tampoco puedo dejar que ella vaya por su cuenta - Me explicaba Luka pacientemente.

Marinette por si parte ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de él ¿Tenía que hacer eso? personalmente no lo veía para nada necesario, pero bueno... era innegable que se le veía adorable de esa manera.

\- Entonces que bueno que vine, puedes dejarmelo a mi... Yo la llevaré -

Luka torció una mueca, no estoy seguro si de desaprobación, desagrado o no se que diablos, pero justo en ese momento en serio por poco y le arrebato a mi amiga de las manos.

\- De acuerdo, cuídala bien -

¿Quién me creía? Por supuesto que la iba a cuidar bien. Yo solo me limité a asentir.

Lo que pasó después me heló la sangre: Luka le dijo algunas palabras nada audibles para mi a Marinette y enseguida besó su frente sin verguenza alguna. Ok, eso si había sido completamente innecesario... ¿Podrías darmela de una buena vez, Punkiqui?

 _Y ahí están los celos de nuevo..._

Para acelerar un poco el proceso, me acerqué a Luka y estiré mis brazos en señal de que estaba listo para recibir a Marinette a lo cual él no tuvo más remedio que acceder inmediatamente.

Cuando Marinette estuvo en mis brazos, por primera vez sentí una revolución de mariposas en mi interior, algo que ni siquiera pude comparar con nada que me haya hecho sentir el amor de mi vida: Ladybug. El corazón se me estrujó y sentí perfectamente como el rostro se me calentaba ¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando? Ok. Quizás tuviera que ver con el hecho de que mi querida amiga llevaba puesta una falda y por ello mis manos hacían contacto directamente con la piel de sus piernas.

 _Acéptalo de una buena vez..._

No, mi cuerpo y mente son de ladybug, de nadie más.

¿Entonces qué significaban todas éstas nuevas sensaciones? Demonios... Concéntrate.

\- Marinette, por favor llámame cuando estés mejor- Pidió Luka.

\- Cla...claro, Luka - Respondió ella con un tono de voz agudo y casi inaudible.

Luka al fin dió media vuelta para retirarse y yo sentí cierto alivio que...bueno, en realidad me duró poco pues de pronto me sentí nervioso al dirigir la mirada a Marinette, quien mantenía la cabeza agachada.

\- ehm... ¿Todo bien? Bueno... sé que no está "todo" bien, tu tobillo está mal...pero...-

Perfecto, lo que me faltaba, ahora estoy hablando como un tonto.

\- S-si... bueno, eso...mi tobillo, estoy bien pero mi tobillo no tanto...y... pues...-

Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos un momento, la realidad era que la situación era un tanto graciosa y por suerte ambos pensamos lo mismo pues comenzamos a reir sin más.

\- Me alegra que estés como para poder reir - le dije de manera sincera y pude notar fácilmente un fuerte rubor ens sobre su nariz y mejillas - Vamos pues...-

La enfermería de la escuela se encontraba hasta el fondo por lo que quizás nos llevaría un tiemo llegar allí, sobre todo pensando en que la estaba llevando con mucho cuidado para no hacer ningún movimiento en falso y lastimarla aún más. Ninguno de los dos decía nada y supongo que eso estaba bien, el problema eran las muchas cosas que cruzaban por mi cabeza.

¿Por qué Marinette no cruzaba sus brazos por mi cuello como lo hacía con Luka cuando la estaba cargando? ¿Tanto le incomoda que yo esté tan cerca de ella?

¿Por qué no recargaba su rostro en mi pecho como con Luka? ¿La misma razón?...

\- Disculpa... Marinette... -

Oh oh ¡Alerta! Estoy comenzando a hablar sin pensar.

\- ¿Si? - Preguntó tímidamente ella, haciendome saber que tenía su atención.

\- ¿Luka y tu...son... novios? -

Ok, bien Adrien Agreste... acabas de soltar una pregunta demasiado personal a alguien que de por si de siente incómoda a tu lado.

Hubo un silencio largo, yo no me atrevía a mirarla para saber de su reacción, tan solo mantenía la vista fija al frente mientras caminaba lentamente, expectante.

\- No...- Respondió al fin, liberándome con ello de una gran tensión.

\- ¿Te gusta?-

Bien, Agreste... Ahora si te luciste.

\- Yo... pues... - La voz de Marinette temblaba, definitivamente la estaba poniendo nerviosa. ¡Lo siento! ¿Ok? A veces no controlo que mi subconciente salga a la vida real hablando por mi.

\- Llegamos... - Dije al percatarme que, efectivamente, habíamos llegado a la enfermería y también para distraerla de mi pregunta. A decir verdad no quería saber su respuesta.

 _¿Entonces para qué preguntaste?_

¡Yo no lo pregunté, fuiste tu!

 _¿Te das cuenta de que cualquiera te creería idiota si supiera que le hechas la culpa a tu subconciente? y bueno... eres tú mismo._

Me quedé a un lado de Marinette durante su revisión en total silencio, divagando en lo que acababa de pasar y conforme más pensaba en ello, más me hundía en la silla en la que estaba sentado ¿Podría acaso ser más subnormal? Ahora mismo no lo sabía, en serio estaba rebasando mis propios límites.

\- Joven Agreste... ¿Podría cuidar de su compañera un momento? Saldré un momento para avisar a los padres de la señorita Dupain que vengan por ella -

Las instrucciones de la médico escolar me sacaron de mis pensamientos solo para hacerme recordar lo nervioso que me sentía, nerviosa y apenado... y ahora tenía que quedarme completamente a solas con Marinette.

\- Si, claro... para eso estoy aquí - Al fin y al cabo no era que no quisiera quedarme a solas con ella, más bien era que quizás ella no quisiera.

\- Muchas gracias. Le diré también a su profesor que le perdone la clase. Fue muy amable en traer a su compañera y no sería justo que lo reprendan por pasar tanto tiempo fuera. ¿A qué profesor me dirijo? -

\- ah... es la Profesora Mendeleiv, en el laboratorio de química - Contesté, agradeciendole la atención.

\- De acuerdo, intentaré no tardar -

La médico salió del lugar sin más demora y yo me quedé plantado en mi asiento, mientras que Marinette se acomodó lo mejor que pudo sobre la cama en la que estaba.

Nuevamente un silencio incómodo nos envolvió en el que intentabamos muy evidentemente el evitar nuestras miradas.

\- y... ¿Cómo estás? - dije yo ante el nerviosismo del momento y para romper con aquella incomodidad.

\- ¿No escuchaste? - Preguntó extrañada.

\- ahm... perdón, estaba pensando en... qué decirle a la profesora al regresar, pero creo que eso ya lo va a solucionar la doctora -

OK, si, mentí.. ¿Y? no era como que fuera una super mentira del tamaño del mundo.

\- Me esguincé el tobillo, nada grave pero necesito reposo de por lo menos 3 días seguidos en casa. Me alegra no necesitar de muletas ni nada por el estilo -

 **·Marinette· 8:45am**

¿Por qué siempte tenía que ser tan atento? ¿Por qué me hacía tan difícil el poder olvidarme de mis sentimientos hacia él?

Verlo frente a mi, con su carita de preocupación y esos hermosos ojos verdes puestos en mi persona... Que difícil es ser amiga de la persona que intentas "olvidar".

Era cierto aquello de que Luka y yo aún no eramos más que amigos, él había sido todo un caballero conmigo y me dijo que iríamos lento, que cuando tuviera que pasar, pasaría, a mi ritmo. Imposible no enamorarse de una persona como él... ¿Verdad? Sin embargo eso me traía inseguridades también pues yo no sabía nada de él y sus relaciones personales ¿Y si había montónes de chicas pretendiendolo? Bueno... supongo que he de sentirme afortunada si me ha elegido a mi...

\- Me alegra que no sea tan malo-

La voz de Adrien me sacó de mis pensamientos.

\- Si, no te preocupes por mi - le sonreí, agradecía mucho que mostrara interés en mi bienestar.

\- Claro que me preocupo por ti. Eres mi amiga, Marinette...Y no cualquier amiga... Tu... eres... mi mejor amiga -

Su voz sonaba apagada... ¿avergonzada tal vez? Imposible. Sin embargo pensarlo me hizo sonrojar. No era la primera vez que él me nombraba como su mejor amiga, aún por encima de su amistad de la infancia con Chloe (lo cual le llegó a provocar un par de discusiones con ella), aun que eso...lejos de hacerme sentir bien, me hacía sentir infeliz, pues solo me recordaba lo imposible que siempre fue mi amor por él.

Seguro que han notado que no tartamudeo más frente a él ¿Verdad? Creo que después de que me resigné por completo a él fue que empecé a mejorar en mi comportamiento frente a él y con ello nuestra amistad también se empezó a volver más cercana y amena. En fin, solo quería aclarar eso.

\- Adrien...-

\- Dime-

\- Hace un rato me preguntaste si...Luka me gusta - Tenía que soltar la respuesta a aquello, no solo por el hecho de que él mismo me lo preguntó, sino por que para mi representaba dar un paso más hacía el entierro de mis sentimientos hacía Adrien.

\- Ah. No tienes que responder si no quieres - dijo un tanto nervioso.

\- Eres mi mejor amigo... también... y... no sé, quizás... puedas ayudarme - _Ayudarme a olvidarte._

\- ¿A-ayudarte? -

\- Luka... Él realmente me gusta -

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Gracias por leer a quienes se toman la molestía de hacerlo :3

Tenemos nuevos follows! ALittleHell, Dual Beast Hunt, Hakerenit CasRiv, Oruhita y Anavela6! ^^MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! Espero que les gusten los próximos capítulos.

* * *

Respondiendo REVIEWS:

 _katsa Graceling:_ Perdóoooon por solo subir el prólogo de primero! xD Pero mira! ya tenemos 2 capítulos terminaditos y publicados!

 _Hanako Dosukoi:_ La honrada soy yo! En serio me siento agradecida de que confies en mis historias como para seguirme en ambas. Gracias también por tus comentarios sobre mi forma de escribir y plasmar las ideas, se siente muy bonito saber que una logra transmitir lo que quiere. Por cierto... ¿Qué forma de narración prefieres? ¿La de "Amor Bilateral" o ésta?

 _Lyez:_ A mi me hace MÁAAAS feliz saber que me leen! jajaja Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. ¿Dónde consigues un Luka? Íjole, me encantaría saber, si te enteras me cuentas, que yo también quiero uno jajaja

Les mando un saludote y hasta el siguiente capítulooo!


	4. Cuestión de Aceptación

**Siempre Tuya - Cuestión de Aceptación**

 **·Chat Noir· Viernes 10:30 pm**

Hoy es el cuarto día en el que no me presento ante Ladybug y nuestras guardias nocturas, claro que eso no quiere decir que sea un irresponsable insufrible, insufrible quizás si... pero irresponsable nunca. Quizás he estado evitando ver a Ladybug, pero si he estado haciendo guardias por separado, intentando no toparme con ella.

No me he sentido con ánimos de verla, ni a ella ni a nadie en realidad.

 _Sigues deprimido por lo que te dijo Marinette._

¿Deprimido? ¿Por qué rayos estaría deprimido por saber que a mi hermosa amiga le gusta Luka?

Después de lo que me dijo Marinette no supe cómo reaccionar, sin embargo sabía que lo correcto era sonreir y apoyarla... "ayudarla" como dijo ella ¿En que demonios se suponía que iba a ayudarla? Luka ya estaba enamorado de ella y a ella le gustaba él ¿Qué mas se podía hacer? Tan solo debían emparejarse y listo ¿Cuál era el jodido dilema? ¡No existía!

 _Cálmate._

Estoy calmado, maldita sea. Solo...

Mis ojos de gato escudriñaron las calles que podía ver gracias a que me encontraba trepado en mi bastón a varios metros del piso. Todo estaba tranquilo esa noche, como todas las noches desde el martes. Sin rastro alguno de akumas o de algún delicuente ocioso.

Mi poca concentración se rompió cuando mi bastón comenzó a emitir un sonido, indicandome que se trataba de una llamada. Desactivé el poder de expansión de mi bastón para saltar a una azotea de un edificio alto... Esos edificios me gustan porque se puede tener suficiente privacidad en lo alto.

Mi bastón seguía sonando. No quería contestar, sin embargo eché un vistazo para ver de quién se trataba, esperando de que no fuera Ladybug, simplemente no tenía los ánimos de ser sermoneado y regañado por ella ni por nadie más. Sin embargo mi corazón pegó un brinco cuándo me di cuenta que quién me estaba llamando era Marinette.

¿Qué si Marinette tiene el número de bastón de Chat Noir? ¡Nah! El número de celular de mi forma civil está vinculado al del bastón, así que... Ya entienden ¿no?

Carraspee un poco para aclarar mi garganta y contesté.

\- Hola, Marinette. ¿Cómo sigues? - saludé intentando sonar natural.

\- Buenas noches, Adrien. Estoy mucho mejor, gracias. -

\- ¿Volverás el lunes a clases? Te habían dado 3 días de reposo pero no asististe en todo el resto de la semana -

\- Si. Mis padres insistieron en que debía quedarme en casa para que sanara correctamente; pidieron el permiso en la escuela. ¿Tú cómo estás? no había sabido nada de ti...- Noté que su voz se apagó un poco. Generalmente lo hacía cuando se sentía avergonzada o triste.

\- Oh, perdón... He tenido muchas cosas que hacer que me dejó encargadas mi padre en su ausencia. Está de viaje de negocios, de hecho regresa hasta la próxima semana... -

En parte mentí y en parte dije la verdad. Mi padre si estaba fuera por negocios pero era mentira que me había dejado cosas que hacer más allá de mis típicas clases de chino, piano y esgrima. No sé, quizás algún mosco le picó y decidió dejarme en paz estas dos semanas, lo cual agradecía infinitamente, realmente no estaba de animos como para otra sesión de fotos o cosas de la empresa.

\- ... Entiendo -

\- He querido ir a verte pero no tengo tiempo... Ha ido Alya a verte ¿no?-

\- Si, ha venido todos los días después de clases, se queda un rato y después se va a cuidar de sus hermanas. Luka también ha venido, el suele quedarse hasta tarde, de hecho se acaba de ir -

Un punzada en el pecho casi me hace tirar mi bastón al piso. Luka... "Luka, Luka y más Luka" ¿Por qué demonios ahora todo tenía que girar en torno a ese idiota?

 _¿Ese idiota no se supone que te caía de maravilla y era un buen amigo?_

Eso era antes de saber de que me había robado el amor de Marinette...

 _¿El amor de Marinette?_

\- Perdón, Marinette, debo colgar, tengo otra llamada, es Nathalie -

Y sin más, colgué, sintiéndome como un total tarado y demasiado avergonzado conmigo mismo.

 _Si sigues así vas a terminar tirándote de éste edificio. Solo acéptalo._

Llevo días con solo una cosa en la cabeza, una sola idea...una sola persona: Marinette. Nunca me he considerado una persona egoísta ¿Soy una persona egoísta? ¿Es acaso egoísta el haber pensando que Marinette siempre viviría enamorada de mi? Que siempre tendría su amor para mi... que estaria allí para mi... ¿Eso era egoísta?

 _No solo son pensamientos egoístas, son ególatras._

Sucudí mi cabello violentamente alborotandolo aún más de lo que siempre está. Realmente me sentía frustrado ¿Por qué demonios me tenía que afectar tanto que ella ya no me amara? Después de todo...aún seguiamos siendo buenos amigos y tratándonos como siempre. No era como que la estuviera perdiendo... ¿O si?

 _La quieres solo para ti._

Hey, ese pensamiento es hasta enfermo...

 _La quieres igual o hasta más de lo que quieres a Ladybug._

No, Ladybug lo es todo para mi. Marinette es solo mi amiga.

 _Una amiga a la cual mueres por abrazar y besar, por hacer que sea solo tuya._

Maldita sea. ¿Cuándo mi propio subconsciente va a dejarme en paz? Me está volviendo loco. Salí al patrullaje como forma de distracción pero no sirvió de nada, de cualquier forma no dejo de pensar en ella. A veces hasta doy gracias por el hecho de no haber tenido que verla en éstos días y tenerla detrás de mi todo el tiempo, digo...literalmente, ella se sienta detrás de mi en clases...

¿Qué me has hecho Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Te has metido en cada rincón de mi cabeza y no puedo sacarte... y ahora... ¿se supone que debo ayudarte a estar con Luka? No, me niego, si ese idiota quiere alejarte de mi lado que lo haga por si mismo. Y sí tu quieres estar a su lado, hazlo por ti misma, a mi no me metas en eso.

 _Y dale... ¿Cómo que "de tu lado"?_

¡Agh! ¡Déjame en paz!

Salí corriendo sin rumbo fijo, mi anillo comenzaba a sonar y yo ni siquiera sabía en dónde rayos me encontraba, lo único que quería era no pensar en nada, despejarme, tranquilizarme, ya nada estaba claro en mi cabeza.

Para colmo, desde el cielo caían gruesas gotas que indicaban el inicio de una tormenta. Genial, además de deprimido ahora seré un gato mojado.

Me detuve bruscamente en un balcón cuándo escuché de nuevo mi Miraculous, estaba por destrasforme y eso sencillamente era bastante malo. Me giré para ubicarme un poco y... bueno... Quizás no me creerán, pero resulta que fui a dar justo en el balcón de la casa de Marinette sin darme cuenta ¿Que? Es la verdad, no supe cómo rayos terminé ahí, pero supuse que ella podría ayudarme por lo que toqué fuerte en la trampilla que daba a su habitación.

El anillo sonó nuevamente, me estaba comenzando a desesperar, no era muy buena idea quedarme allí arriba destransformado, mojado y sin alimento para Plagg.

De pronto la trampilla se abrió, dejándo ver unos hermosos ojos azules desde el interior.

\- ¿Chat? - preguntó Marinette desde adentro, sin abrir bien la trampilla o de lo contrario seguramente toda su cama se mojaría.

Otro pitido de mi anillo, ella lo escuchó y miró mi anillo, sólo me quedaba una garra. Ella abrío los ojos como plato por la sorpresa y me jaló al interior de su habitación, me empujó para llegar al piso de abajo y ella se quedó en su cama.

\- ¡Corre! ¡Métete al baño! - me gritó y yo solo atiné a obedecer.

 **·Adrien· 11:05pm**

Justo cuando entré mi transformación se deshizo y yo suspiré aliviado. Puf, eso si que estuvo cerca.

\- Mira nada más a donde vinimos a parar - Dijo Plagg en tono burlesco, él perfectamente estaba enterado de mi estado de confusión y desespero actual por Marinette.

\- Cállate Plagg - susurré para que Marinette no escuchara que había alguien más conmigo, se suponía que los civíles no deberían de saber de la existencia de los kwamis.

\- Osh, que aburrido eres. Dame mi queso - Plagg extendió sus patitas para recibir su alimento pero yo hice el ademán de buscar en mi ropa y sacar aire de ésta. - ¿¡No hay queso?! -

\- Salí pensando en que regresaría rápido después del patrullaje, si, ya sé, fui un idiota - dije al ver la cara de enfado de mi kwami.

\- Ehm... ¿Chat? ¿Está todo bien? -

La voz de Marinette desde el otro lado de la puerta me sobresaltó tanto que pegué un brinco hacia atrás en pose defensiva.

\- oh... ah... Perdón Princesa, no quise importunarte. Comenzó a llover y me desubiqué y no me dio tiempo de llegar a mi casa -

\- Entiendo ¿Necesitas algo? -

\- Ehm... si ¿Tendrás de casualidad un poco de queso? -

 **·Marinette· 11:03 pm**

Un ruído en mi balcón a éstas horas de la noche y con lluvia no era normal, me sobresalté y le indiqué a Tikki que se mantuviera escondida pero cerca de mi, por lo que se fue a esconder debajo de mis cobijas.

Cuándo escuché que algo o alguien tocaba en mi trampilla se me pusieron los nervios de punta pero aún así opté por abrir la trampilla para ver de qué se trataba.

Las gotas de lluvia me salpicaban la cara pero aún con ello pude ver la silueta mojada de Chat Noir y al escuchar el pitido de su anillo y al ver que estaba a punto de destransformarse no dudé ni un segundo más para hacerlo entrar y esconderse en mi baño.

¿Qué voy a hacer con éste gato tonto? Siempre metiendose en problemas... Aun que me alegraba al fin saber de él... Llevaba días sin poder ir a la guardía debido a mi tobillo lastimado y me daba pena con él por haberlo dejado plantado sin dar explicaciones de ningún tipo.

Tras bajar con cuidado de mi cama me dirigí a la puerta del baño para poder hablar con él, preguntándole por si necesitaba algo.

\- ¿Queso? ehm... creo que si ¿Está bien si es mimolette?-

Alcancé a escuchar susurros dentro del baño, sonreí, seguramente estaría hablando con su kwami y el queso era para él, me pregunto que apariencia tendría.

\- Si, no hay problema, cualquiera está bien -

\- De acuerdo, vuelvo en un momento -

Con paso lento pero seguro me dirigí escaleras abajo al refrigerador de la casa esperando no despertar a mis padres por dos simples razones: Era muy tarde y ellos a diario se levantaban temprano para hacer el pan del día siguiente y porque seguramente me regañarían por bajar sin ayuda; el tobillo ya no me dolía, la hinchazón ya había bajado y todo estaba perfecto, claro estaba que de igual forma me cuidaba de no dar algun pasó en falso, solo por las dudas. No quería pasar más tiempo sin acompañar a Chat en los patrullajes.

En fin, tomé un trozo del queso y regresé a la habitación. El golpetear de las gotas de lluvia resonaba en toda la casa pero en mi habitación era aún más fuerte debibo a que justo derriba de mi estaba el balcón, eso de cierta forma me gustaba, era relajante para mi...

Ah,si...Chat, el queso...

Toqué dos veces en la puerta del baño, esperando por que Chat Noir no hubiese decidido irse ya, aun que poco probable era al necesitar comida para su kwami.

\- Soy yo, Marinette - llamé, seguramente no contestaba temiendo que se tratara de otra persona.

\- Ah. Perdón, pero debía asegurarme - Le escuché decir desde dentro, parecía que estaba pegado a la puerta.

\- ¿Me abres? Tengo tu queso... aun que no sé si sea muy bueno comer algo así a estas horas y en el baño, creo que para un gato sería mejor un poco de atún - me burlé un poco, sabiendo que el queso no era para él.

\- ¿Atún? Que va, el queso siempre es bueno... - hubo un pequeño silencio - Por favor, no mires cuando abras, sólo pásame el queso por una rendija -

\- Claro, confía en mi - le dije, comprendiendo sus razones al ser yo la portadora de los Miraculous de la catarina.

\- Confío en ti, Princesa... Más de lo que crees -

Aquel último comentario lo dijo en voz bajita, pero aún logré escucharlo y sin saber bien por qué, me sonrojé. Chat a veces podía ser muy tierno, no lo iba a negar y al paso del tiempo nos habíamos convertido en buenos amigos y compañeros de equipo. Ya no solía coquetear tanto conmigo como en nuestro primer año de conocernos, sin embargo lo hacía esporádicamente y a decir verdad había dejado de molestarme, era como nuestra forma de ser entre nosotros, algo muy normal y que formaba parte de nuestra amistad. Le quería mucho y confiabamos plenamente el uno en el otro y a pesar de que él no sabía que yo era Ladybug...jamás le iba a negar mi ayuda bajo ningúna identidad.

\- Bueno... voy a abrir ¿De acuerdo? -

La puerta tembló un poco, seguramente estaba recargado en ésta.

Giré el picaporte y abrí, iba a ser yo quién colara la mano junto con el queso, pero enseguida vi la mano desnuda de Chat Noir exponiéndose un poco para recibirlo. Me quedé estática, era la primera vez que veía aun que fuese una pequeña parte de Chat sin su traje, su piel se notaba un par de tonos más blanca de lo que solía verse en su rostro cuando estaba transformado. Sus dedos largos y estilizados, era curioso verlo sin las garras...

\- ¿Princesa? -

La voz de Chat me hizo reaccionar, entregándole el queso bruscamente y dando un par de pasos hacía atrás rápidamente.

Escuché un "gracias" de su parte pero ya no le respondí.

Al cabo de unos 5 minutos la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando mostrar nuevamente a Chat Noir frente a mi.

\- Gracias. No sé que habría hecho sin ti. - Me agradeció rascándose la cabeza. ¿Qué pasa Chaton? Solo haces eso cuando estás nervioso y eso solo pasa cuando estás con mi alter ego

\- Quizás tendrías menos problemas. Recuerda que gracias a mi han habido varios akumas - Simulé golpearme la frente mientras sacaba la lengua.

\- Nunca los has provocado a conciencia... Además gracias a esos akumas es que te conozco y siempre es un placer venir a tu rescate, Princesa -

Me ruboricé un poco.

\- ¿Asi les dices a todas las chicas que rescatas de akumas?-

\- No - respondió de inmediato y totalmente seguro - Tú eres mi única princesa - Éste gato no tenía vergüenza, mira que responder así tan quitado de la pena.

Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender me estaba poniendo más nerviosa de la cuenta...y ver a Chat Noir aproximarse a mi no me estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo. Aléjate de mi, gato tonto.

\- Marinette... -

Me estremecí ante su forma de nombrarme, si, eres era mi nombre pero él nunca me llamaba así. Su andar era lento y de pasos cortos, como si no quisiera llegar hasta mi. Aquello me recordó a aquella escena en mi balcón un año atrás...en la que había actuado sumamente serio y se había atrevido a besar mi mejilla. Debo aceptarlo, aquella noche algo en mi corazón cambió, mi forma de verlo también... Sin embargo sabía que no era más que una ilusión, yo no podía corresponderle y él estaba enamorado de una máscara...literalmente.

\- ¿Qué...qué pa-pasa? -

Espera... ¿Eso fue un tartamudeo? No...solo existen dos personas en el planeta que pueden hacerme reaccionar así y definitivamente él no era una de ellas.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo...un tanto...personal? Sin esperar que me tomes a mal...- Noté duda en su voz, ésta temblaba en su garganta. Cada vez estaba más cerca de mi, obligandome a recular hasta mi escritorio, recargando mis manos en éste.

\- Su...supongo que si. Adelante -

Él me miraba fijamente con aquellas enormes orbes esmeraldas. Siempre me habían parecido intrigantes sus ojos y ésta vez hasta casi fascinantes.

\- Tu crees que...yo... bueno... - suspiró - No, olvídalo, es imposible que no tomes a mal esto -

Él giro su cabeza para mirar algún punto invisible en mi habitación. Quería saber qué quería preguntarme, quizás así sabría porque la última vez que nos vimos se encontraba tan decaído.

\- No. Adelante, Chat... Enserio, puedes preguntar lo que sea-

Él no respondió, negó ligeramente con la cabeza y regresó su mirada a la mía, no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío. Había algo en esa mirada que me hacía sentir con la necesidad de abrazarlo, se notaba confundido y un poco perdido, no quería que mi gatito se sintiera mal.

Acorté la distancia que nos separaba dando un par de pasos al frente, él se sobresaltó un poco pero se mantuvo estático y yo aproveché aquéllo para abrazarlo, pasando mis brazos por debajo de los suyos. Se sentía tenso pero tras unos segundos el alzó sus brazos para posar sus manos delicadamente sobre mis caderas para atraerme más hacía su cuerpo, al tiempo que recargaba su mentón en mi cabeza.

\- Gracias - dijo en un susurro y noté que apretaba su agarre sobre mi, yo no se lo impedí. No sabía que le estaba sucediendo pero si aquello le ayudaba entonces estaba dispuesta a dárselo.

De pronto él separó nuestros cuerpos y alzó una mano para acariciar suavemente mi mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos, cuidando que las garras no me hicieran daño para enseguida acunar mi mejilla con su mano. Noté como la distancia de nuestros rostros se iba acortando lentamente, sus párpados se notaban caídos mirándome fijamente. Los latidos de mi corazón casi se lograban escuchar desesperados, sentía que iba a explotar...¿Por qué todo aquello no me parecía incorrecto? ¿Por qué incluso me sentía ansiosa de un posible beso? Sentía como si lo hubiese estado esperando desde hacía tanto tiempo... Algo curioso al ser yo quien lo ha rechazado tantísimas ocasiones.

Sin embargo ese beso nunca llegó. Chat apartó su mano de mi rostro y se alejó de mi, dándome la espalda.

\- Escuché que te habías lastimado el tobillo ¿Cómo vas con eso? Yo te noto bien - dijo de pronto aún sin voltear a verme de nuevo.

\- Ah... Ya estoy casi al 100. Gracias por preguntar -

¿Enserio Chat? ¿Casi me besas y después pretendes que haga como que no lo intentaste?

\- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Princesa, de no ser por ti seguramente mi forma civil estaría en tu balcón escondido y empapado -

Chat me guiñó un ojo, adoptando nuevamente su coqueta forma de ser, como si realmente nada raro hubiese pasado solo unos instantes atrás.

¿Qué rayos le está sucediendo? ¿Qué rayos me está sucediendo a mi?

Ok, Marinette, no te atrevas a sentirte desilusionada de algo que definitivamente no querías ¡Se trata de Chat Noir! No de Luka o... Adrien. Vaya cabezota eres, Marinette.

\- No fue nada. Me alegra haberle sido de ayuda a uno de los primeros grandes héroes de París -

\- ¿Es eso lo que soy?... ¿No me consideras como tu amigo? - Y ahí estaba, nuevamente ese tono decaído.

\- Claro, Chat. También eres mi amigo, soy muy afortunada -

El sonrió vagamente y dió un gran salto hacía el piso de arriba, a un lado de mi cama.

\- Tu también eres mi amiga, Marinette -

Oh, dejavú.

\- Gracias por todo. Creo que es mejor que me vaya-

\- ¿Tan pronto? Sigue lloviendo afuera, podrías quedarte aunque sea un poco para ver si la lluvia para o por lo menos aminora -

No iba a dejar que el pobre saliera así, bueno, ya sabía que el traje le ayudaría a no enfermar y que en cuánto se lo quitasa volvería a estar seco... Claro que él no sabía que yo sabía eso y de todos modos no me atrevía a dejarlo ir de esa manera.

\- Ven, puedo ir por croissants y un poco de leche caliente para ti, sé que te encaaanta -

¿Se están preguntando cómo es que mi forma civil y Chat Noir nos llevamos tan bien? Bueno, no es un secreto que Chat puede ser muy..muy sociable, supongo que fue eso lo que lo llevó a frecuentarme, siempre diciendo que no le veía nada de malo tener una amistad conmigo y que como al parecer atraía a los akumas entonces "quizás podría servirme como guardaespaldas". Y así fue que Chat Noir de vez en cuando se paseaba por mi balcón para charlar conmigo, verme diseñar, hacer mi tarea, ver una película o jugar un poco con la consola. No lo voy a negar, realmente disfruto de su compañía y creo que esto ha ayudado a mejorar mi relación con él como Ladybug ¿Cómo sería si conociéramos nuestras identidades? Bueno... Eso probablemente nunca lo sepamos.

Yo y mis pensamientos distraídos, tan distraídos que no me di cuenta en qué momento Chat había regresado a mi lado, muy cerca de mi...clavando si mirada esmeralda en la mía y sobresaltando mi corazón.

\- De acuerdo, has convencido a este gato. No se le puede decir no a los croissants de tus padres -

 **·Chat Noir· 11:40 pm**

Y heme aquí, en la habitación de Marinette Dupain Cheng, con los nervios a flor de piel y una ansiedad que me carcomía por dentro.

Nunca antes me había sentido tan nervioso solo de pensar que me encontraba cerca de ella ¿Por qué justo ahora? Digo...han sido ya meses en los que nuestra... amistad civil/héroe se ha desarrollado y nunca antes me sentí así. Estaba ahí para protegerla y para aprovechar a pasar un buen rato, no sé... de alguna forma me sentía responsable por su seguridad y bienestar, me gusta saber que puedo serle de ayuda y al mismo tiempo ella me ayuda a mi a escapar de vez en cuando de aquella cárcel a los que algunos llaman hogar.

 _¿Podrías dejar de ignorar el hecho de que por poco la besas?_

...Demonios ¿Se habrá dado cuenta?

 _¿Es enserio? ¡Es OBVIO que se dió cuenta!_

Pero ella no dijo nada... Y hasta me invitó a quedarme, así que he de suponer que todo está bien y que...sí es que se dió cuenta, ella también decidió dejarlo pasar.

 _Aquí el verdadero punto es que... ¡La ibas a besar!... ¿Y aún así te atreves a seguir negando lo que sientes?_

¡Es Marinette! Hemos sido amigos por 2 años, el último ha sido excepcionalmente bueno... pero... eso no quiere decir que ella...a mi...

 _"Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido"_

¿Perdido? ¿Quién dijo que la he perdido?

 _Ella se enamoró de Luka y se olvidó de lo que sentía por ti..._

Basta de eso. Ya me quedó muy clara esa parte ¿ok?

Bueno, otra cosa que me queda clara es que cualquiera que pudiera escuchar mis debates mentales conmigo mismo me vería como un loco ¿O es que acaso no soy el único? Como sea. Lo único que quiero es de una maldita vez dejar en claro lo que estoy sintiendo.

Recapitulemos:

¿Marinette me gusta físicamente? Si...Siento celos? Posiblemente. ¿Siento algo más por ella?

... Demonios...

¿Por qué me cuesta tanto responder a ésta pregunta directamente?

 _No es que te cueste, ya sabes la respuesta, pero eres demasiado cabezota como para aceptarlo._

El aroma de los croissants que traría Marinette me sacó de mis pensamientos y en un intento de distracción corrí hasta la entrada a su habitación y me atreví a abrirle sin temor a ser descubierto pues ya era muy tarde y seguramente sus padres estarían dormidos. Ella me sonrió dulcemente y me dió las gracias para inmediatamente después entrar y dejar la charola con croissants y chocolate caliente en su escritorio.

\- Ven, gatito. Hora de cenar - dijo ella tocándo mi cascabel, haciéndolo sonar. Irremediablemente aquel gesto me hizo sonrojar, a lo que me acerqué rápidamente a la charola para disimularlo un poco.

\- ¡Mmmh! ¡Dime que son rellenos de chocolate! - tomé un par de croissants y mordí uno, comprobando que efectivamente eran rellenos - ¡Uuuuf! Amo lossh reshenos -

\- ¡Chat, no hables con la boca llena! - me regañó ella mientras tomaba un croissant y se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio.

\- Perdón, mami, no lo vuelvo a hacer -

Ambos reímos y yo me volví una babosa de tan solo mirarla hacerlo. Se le veía tan hermosa cuando reía, tan inocente, tan... Oh rayos... ¿En serio ella me gusta?

\- ¿Pasa algo? Tierra llamando a Chat Noir -

\- Ehm... es solo que... ¡No puedo creer lo deliciosas que son estas cosas! - devoré el resto del croissant que ya había mordido y di media vuelta para que ella no pudiera ver mi rostro, o lo poco que se alcanza a ver gracias al antifaz al menos...

\- ¿Quieres hacer algo? En lo que pasa la lluvia...-

 _¿Y si me dejas besarte para disipar de una vez por todas mis dudas? ¿No?...ok..._

\- Ehm, podríamos... ¿Ver alguna película? - sugerí, alzando un dedo al aire aún dándole la espalda.

\- ¡Suena bien! ¡Ven! -

\- ¿Eh? -

Sentí su cuerpo pasar a un lado del mío y enseguida la vi subiendo las escaleras que daban a su cama en la parte superior.

\- ¿A...a dónde? ¿No vamos a mirar desde tu computadora? Como siempre... - pregunté totalmente nervioso.

\- Nah, es muy tarde y no quiero estar sentada. Podemos usar mi tablet para ver una película acostados en la cama ¡Ven! -

Sin más remedio tuve que aceptar su inocente propuesta y la seguí hasta su cama en donde ella me esperaba ya con tablet en manos y acostada.

Ok, Chat Noir, no es la primera vez que hacemos ésto, no te acobardes y no hagas ni digas ninguna estupidez, tu solo limítate a ver la película y nada raro pasará.

Me recosté a su lado..un tanto alejado y con el corazón a punto de salirseme del pecho.

\- ¿Qué quieres ver? -

\- Elige tu, Princesa, y yo lo hago la próxima vez ¿Trato? -

\- ¡Trato! -

¿Cuál película eligió? Sinceramente no lo sé. Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando luchar en contra de el enorme deseo que tenía de acercarme a ella para besarla.

Si... moría de ganas por besarla...

Supongo que ya no tiene caso seguir negándolo ¿Verdad? Mi estúpido subconsciente siempre lo supo...

Ella realmente me gusta, no sólo físicamente hablando...

Puf. Y ahora que lo he aceptado... ¿Qué se supone que haga? Ella ya no me quiere...ahora le gusta Luka y hasta quiere que la ayude con él... ¡Ja!Imposible ¿Cómo voy a entregar en charola de plata a ésta increíble persona a mi lado?

Tenía que hacer algo... ¿Volver a enamorarla? ¿Cómo? Ni siquiera sabía que había hecho mi yo civil para hacer que se enamorara en primera instancia. Por un segundo me cruzó por la cabeza la idea de enamorarla como Chat Noir, pero... lo deseché de inmediato, a pesar de que Chat Noir era mi verdadero yo, quería que ella conociera esa parte de mi como Adrien Agreste...aun que eso significara correr el riesgo de que adivinara mi identidad heroica.

La miré de reojo... solo para darme cuenta de que había caído en los brazos de Morpheo... ¿Es enfermo decir que ahora mismo hasta podría decir que tenía celos de ese tal Morpheo? Broma, es broma.

Rayos, es ta hermosa... y yo soy un maldito suertudo al poder tener su confianza como para permitirme estar a su lado...en su...cama...

Demonios, estoy tan cerca de ella... ¿Y si...pudiera...aun que sea un poquito...?

Me senté a su lado, observando su relajado semblante y me incliné un poco para quedar frente a frente con ella. Perdóname, Marinette... por lo que voy a hacer, pero... no puedo no hacerlo, necesito hacerlo.

Con temor a despertarla reduje el espacio entre nosotros, tocándo sus labios ligeramente con los míos, quizás a aquello ni siquiera se le pudiera llamar "beso"...pero para mi era algo completamente nuevo, una sensación electrizante que me envolvió por completo. Ese vacío en mi estómago de pronto se llenó de cientos de mariposas revoloteando dentro, tantas que hasta creo que le robé unas cuantas a Hawk Moth.

Fui dándo pequeños y cortos besos, probando los labios que desde hace ya tanto tiempo había deseado y que me negaba a aceptar, lo hacía lo más lento que podía, pensando que de esa manera duraría más, sus labios eran tan suaves, con un sabor a frutilla delicioso...Me atreví a acercar una de mis manos a su mejilla, tal y como lo había hecho apenas hace poco menos de una hora, acariciandola y disfrutando cada segundo que me llevaba hacerlo.

Estaba condenado, ahora lo sabía, a partir de éste momento mi corazón y mente le pertenecían...aun que ella no lo supiera.

\- No voy a permitir que dejes de amarme - Susurré, cuando mi moral decidió que no era correcto seguir besándola de esa manera.

Me atreví a darle un último beso en la frente, tomé su tableta y quité Netflix, abrí una nota digital y escribí un mensaje de despedida para ella, enseguida usé mi bastón para abrir un poco la trampilla encima de nosotros para comprobar el clima; aún briznaba un poco pero nada que pudiera detenerme.

\- Nos vemos pronto, Princesa -

Arropé a mi azabache amiga y finalmente salí hacía su balcón, asegurando la trampilla detrás de mi.

Lancé un profundo y largo suspiro al aire y comencé mi camino a casa...

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Amo a Chat Noir/Adrien... A pesar de su edad en éste fanfic, quise conservar su caracter reservado y respetuoso y una pizca de inocencia, aún no tiene mente perversa...aún... :P

Respondiendo REVIEWS:

 _Hanako Dosukoi:_ Mil gracias por tu opinión! Personalmente ésta es una nueva forma de escritura para mi y a decir verdad creo que me desenvuelvo mejor en ideas de ésta manera, sale todo más natural. Anímate a escribir algo así! :D Aquí tienes pues el nuevo capítulo, espero te haya gustado ;) Yo creo que siiii :P jejeje

 _Hakerenit CasRiv:_ Dont worry! que siempre intento actualizar no pasados los 6 días, a veces antes, si es que me es posible.

 _Misaki Uzumaki:_ Kagami, Kagami... uhmmmm Deberé pensarlo, jajaja Espero no decepcionarte en ningún momento con la historia :P

GRACIAS a los nuevos Followers de la historia!: hama431, ValSmile, LuxCe y Lord Wolf 98.


	5. Entre celos y declaraciones

**Siempre Tuya - Entre celos y declaraciones**

 **·Marinette· Sábado 10:30 am**

Cuándo desperté supe que Chat Noir seguramente ya no estaba porque de hecho ya había amanecido. Casi siempre logramos despedirnos pero seguramente me habré quedado dormida.

Tomé la tablet que estaba a un lado de mi cabeza y encendí la pantalla, enseguida una sonrisa surcó mis labios al descubrir un mensaje de Chat.

 _Buenas noches, dormilona. Nos vemos luego,_ _solo espero que no sea bajo el ataque de algún akuma._

Ay, Chaton, si tú supieras...

 _Gracias por siempre ayudarme y dejarme ser tu amigo...y también perdón por todas las molestías que te pudiera causar. Descansa._

 _Te quiero mucho. Chat Noir._

Ok, eso último es nuevo... No es que me moleste, en lo absoluto, de hecho yo también lo quiero mucho, pero de ahí a decirselo... bueno, jamás había pasado, no sé, creo que no había considerado necesario expresarlo con palabras. A decir verdad se sintió bien saber que él también me quiere, a veces puede llegar a ser muy lindo, definitivamente es un alguien que cualquiera quisiera tener como amigo.

¡Bueno!... ¡Basta de holgazanear! Hoy quedé con Alya, Nino y Adrien para ir al cine y celebrar mi recuperación... o al menos esa fue la excusa de Alya, solo espero que no les moleste que haya invitado a Luka...

 **·Adrien· 12:20 pm**

\- Prefiero pedir perdón que permiso -

\- ¡Wooou, hermano! ¿Desde cuándo te volviste todo un rebelde? -

Nino me había llamado por teléfono para recordarme que éste día iríamos junto con Marinette y Alya al cine ¿De qué manera iba a olvidar algo así? Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que podía salir de casa sin que mi padre me lo impidiera y...bueno ¡Marinette iba a estar allí!

El hecho de que mi padre no pudiera impedirme salir no dejaba de lado a Nathalie ¡pero vamos! Ella no era nada más que la secretaría de mi padre, así que no estaba en sus manos impedirme hacer nada, de hecho hasta donde yo entendía, ella debía de obedecerme a mi ¿Abuso de poder? Nah, solo hago uso de la lógica.

Así que con aquello en mente le pedí que llamara un taxi para mi. Al principio se notó en su expresión que quiso protestar pero resignada obedeció mi órden, avisándome que el taxi estaría en la mansión en 10 minutos.

\- Señor Adrien, por favor, no haga nada imprudente o su padre...-

\- Nathalie, es medio día, no es como que vaya a ir a algún bar a embriagarme, sabes que ni siquiera bebo... ¿a dónde crees tu que voy a ir a parar? Tranquilizate, solo iré al cine con unos amigos y quizás a comer pizza o algo así ¿Cuál es el problema? Mira, si llegara a enterarse mi padre y se enfada...yo me encargo ¿ok? No es tu culpa que por una vez quiera ser un chico normal. -

Y vaya que esas últimas palabras estaban cargadas de mucha razón. En verdad quería ser un chico normal cada vez que pudiera... pues ser hijo de Gabriel Agreste y modelo ya de por si era algo poco común... ahora imaginense ser Chat Noir, "el héroe de París".

\- Tu solo no le digas nada, ni siquiera te lo estoy ordenando, te lo pido como amigo-

Nathalie relajó su mirada y hasta noté una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, al final asintió y salió a despedirme cuando el taxi llegó a por mi.

Al subir saludé educadamente al mi conductor y le indiqué el lugar al que quería ir: la casa de Marinette. No le había avisado ni mucho menos pero confiaba en que su impuntualidad me daría el chance de alcanzarla para que fueramos juntos al encuentro de Nino y Alya en el cine.

Todo iba perfecto hasta el momento en que dimos vuelta en la calle y pude visualizar la casa de Marinette. Ella se encontraba charlando animadamente con nada menos y nada más que con Luka Couffaine en la puerta. Genial... ¿Qué hacía Punkiqui con ella justo hoy? Aléjate de ella.

Le pedí al conductor que se estacionara justo al frente, llamándo la atención de Marinette, quién aún hablando con Luka, escudriñó el interior del taxi con la mirada. Yo bajé la ventana del lugar que ocupada en la parte de atrás y saqué medio cuerpo para saludar.

\- ¡Hola chicos! ¡Luka! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

Marinette se sonrojó del golpe, mientras que Luka me dedicaba una sonrisa amistosa... Si ahora mismo supiera lo mucho que deseo que desaparezca de la faz de la tierra, seguramente no me sonreiría de la misma manera.

\- Ho...hola -

Marinette me saludó subiendo tímidamente su mano. Rayos ¿No es adorable ésta chica?

\- ¡Hey, Adrien! ¿Cómo estás? Vine porque Marinette me invitó ¿Día de cine con amigos? ¡No me lo iba a perder!-

Algo en mi estómago se estrujó. ¿Enserio Marinette se había atrevido a invitarlo?

\- ¡Genial! - Dije con júbilo fingído - ¡Vamos, entren, que el taxi no es gratis! -

Ok, que Luka estuviera haciendo mal tercio no podía ser tan malo.

 _Eres tú el que está haciendo el mal tercio._

Juro que si pudiera, le pegaba un gran golpe en la cara a mi estúpido subconciente...

\- Luka, creo que es mejor que tu vayas adelante ¿No crees? -

Le dije a nuestro amigo de cabellos azules al ver que planeaba subirse atrás, conmigo, y dejar a Marinette al frente.

\- ¿Tu crees? - me dijo un poco incrédulo.

\- Tu eres el más alto de todos, claro. Así podrás estar más cómodo -

Hasta yo mismo me sorprendí de mi muy creíble excusa para hacer que Marinette viajara a mi lado y para mi suerte ella misma me dió la razón y apoyó la idea de que Luka se sentara al frente.

Una vez ya todos adentro, indiqué a nuestro conductor al cine al que deseabamos ir y sin más se puso en marcha.

\- Espero que nos chicos no se molesten por mi presencia -

Dijo de pronto Luka, girando un poco el cuerpo sobre su asiento para poder mirarnos, aun que a decir verdad al único que lograba ver desde aquella posición era a mi, a lo que yo sonreía para mi interior.

\- Ah, no, no te preocupes. Eres nuestro amigo, seguro que estarán contentos. ¿Y Juleka? - pregunté curioso, generalmente cuándo él se nos unía a los planes, solía hacerlo junto con su hermana.

\- Tenía planes de ir a un par de conciertos con su novia, así que no le daba tiempo de venir con nosotros, se quedó en casa alistandose -

¿Novia? ¿Escuché mal o dijo "novia"?

\- ¿¡No me digas que ella y Rose al fin lo hicieron oficial?! -

Marinette pegó un brinco en su lugar por la emoción, uniendo ambas manos con cara de ensueño. El problema fue que al hacer eso se acercó mucho al asiento de Luka y quedó mirándolo a la cara con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Si ¿no es genial? - contestó Luka con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Rose y Juleka? - Pregunté genuinamente confuso.

\- ¡Si, si! Llevaban ya un par de meses saliendo "en secreto" - dijo totalmente feliz mi amiga azabache - ¡Me alegra tanto por ellas! -

El resto del recorrido hablamos mucho acerca del tema del noviazgo de estas dos chicas; la verdad era que me había tomado por sorpresa, sinceramente no esperaba que ella fueran "gays", pero vamos ¿quién soy yo para juzgar aquello? Si ellas eran felices estándo juntas...pues... ¡que viva el amor! ¿No?

Incluso por un momento olvidé el hecho de lo mucho que me estaba incomodando la presencia de Luka en el taxi y dentro de los planes del día de hoy en general, pude recordar que a fin de cuentas él era un buen amigo... Uno que se había enamorado de la misma chica de la que... Ok. Estos pensamientos son intensos, gente, decir una palabra como la que estuve a punto de decir no es para tomarse a la ligera. Yo... Rayos ¿qué más da? Si, "se enamoró de la misma chica de la que yo estoy enamorado" Ok, ya, lo dije tal cual ¿Contentos?

Wou, vaya que puede ser liberador el soltar las cosas y aceptarlas. ¿En qué momento Marinette Dupain Cheng se convirtió en la chica que más amo y deseo? ¿Cómo fue que su persona había opacado lo que sentía por Ladybug? No voy a mentir, Ladybug siempre ocupará un lugar en mi corazón pero ahora mismo Marinette lo acaparaba casi a su totalidad, dejándo en un rincosito muy apretado aquello que sentía por Labybug.

 _"- Chat, tu no me amas. Quizás solo... me admiras -"_

Aquellas palabras llegaron a mi cabeza de repente. Aquel era un recuerdo que hasta el momento se había convertido en uno sumamente doloroso en mi mente pero ahora hasta le había encontrado sentido. Esa charla con Ladybug había ocurrido no mucho tiempo atrás; que ella tomara tan a la ligera mis sentimientos me había herido...y mucho, pero estaba tan convencido de mi amor por ella que había decidido no rendirme y esperar cuanto fuera necesario para que ella al fin se diera cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella era real, sin embargo al paso del tiempo después de esa charla mis intentos por converncerla fueron disminuyendo... Y ahora me doy cuenta del porqué: Marinette. Para ese entonces ella ya se había colado en mi corazón a tal grado de ir desplazando mis sentimientos por Ladybug, no sé, quizás ser bateado por aquella catarina había hecho que mi corazón fuera aceptado de a poco esos nuevos sentimientos que iba creciendo por mi compañera de escuela.

\- ¡Adrien! -

El grito de Luka casi en mi oreja me hizo sobresaltar. Marinette ya estaba fueral del auto y Luka se había colado por la puerta para acercase a mi para llamar mi atención.

\- Andas en las nubes. Ya llegamos ¿Hacemos cooperación para el taxi? - Me decía mientras metía la mano a su sudadera en busca de monedas.

\- Ah...no, por supuesto que no. Corre por mi cuenta -

Saqué mi billetera de mi pantalón cargo y procedí a pagarle al conductor del taxi, quién muy amable me despidió deseandome un buen día.

Cuando salí del auto, Alya y Nino se acercaban sonrientes a nosotros tomados de las manos.

\- ¿Que hay, bro? - dijo Nino saludandonos a Luka y a mi por igual para después saludar a Marinette con un abrazo.

\- ¡Pero qué puntuales fueron hoy! - Decía Alya animada y haciéndonos sonrojar por la pena a Marinette y a mi, ambos sabiamos que se refería a nosotros y no a Luka - ¡Vamos! Ya tengo los boletos. Falta media hora para que empiece la película pero tenemos tiempo para comprar palomitas y esas cosas insanas -

Espera ¿Acaso era yo el único que no sabía que Luka había sido invitado por Marinette? Puf...

Entramos al cine y nos formamos pacientes a la espera de nuestro turno para comprar nuestros sagrados alimentos. Mi plan inicial era ser yo quién invitara por lo menos a Marinette todo lo que consumiera, pero el tonto de Luka me ganó la idea y se ofreció a ser él quién lo hiciera, pero yo fui más listo que él y propuse pagar lo de todos... Ehm... ok, quizás no fui más listo pero no iba a dejar que Punkiqui se luciera con ella.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - me preguntó Alya ante la propuesta.

\- Claro, no se preocupen. Deberían aprovechar que tienen un amigo con un padre millonario -

No es que me guste presumir de ello ¿saben? pero era la verdad, además aquel era dinero totalmente mío, vamos, que no trabajo como modelo de a gratis, mi padre si me paga por ello y bueno... debo decir que me paga muy bien.

\- ¡Pues no se diga más! ¡Yo quiero un hot dog!-

Dijo Alya, levantando la mano.

\- ¡Yo dos! ¡Y una soda jumbo! - Si, ese fue Nino.

\- Yo solo un bote mediano de palomitas y una soda estándar - Que recatado, Punkiqui...

\- Ehm... ¿Yo puedo pedir palomitas acarameladas y una soda pequeña? -

Creo que casi se me sale un "aaaw" al escuchar la petición de mi querida Marinette ¡Es tan jodidamente adorable!

\- Claro, puedes pedir lo que desees - Le contesté con la más amable de las sonrisas que pude dedicarle.

Tras pedir todo lo que queríamos para comer, Alya se dispuso a repartir los boletos con asientos numerados a lo que antes de que pudiera darle los suyos a Luka y Marinette, yo los tomé y siendo lo más disimulado que podía, me aseguré de quedarme con el boleto que me situaría justo en el medio, entre Alya y Marinette, de ninguna manera iba a quedarme a la orilla dejando a Marinette a total disposición de Luka. ¿Que? En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

Todo iba bien en la sala de cine: película entretenida, rica comida chatarra, Marinette a mi lado derecho rozando su brazo con el mío al recargarlo en el sillón... Todo iba bien excepto la mano de Luka encima de la mano de ella y para peor... ¡Ella se lo permitía! Intenté contener mi indignación y no hacer nada raro pero desde el momento en que me di cuenta de sus "cariñitos" dejé de prestar atención a la película solo para vigilar que a Punkiqui no se le ocurriera hacer algún otro movimiento sospechoso.

\- ¡Woooo! ¡Y cúando sale volando del camión! - gritaba Nino haciendo ademanes exagerados con las manos "imitando" la escena al salir de la sala.

\- jajajaja ¡Si! Seguro que para ese tipo de escenas han de gastar unos buenos miles de dolares - ésta vez fue Luka quién hacía su comentario ñoño acerca de la película.

\- Estuvo muy buena - dijo animadamente Marinette.

\- ¿A ti te gustó, Adrien? - preguntó Alya mirandome con cierta burla - Te veías muuuy concentrado viendo LA película -

Al hacer énfasis en la palabra "LA" capté inmediatamente el doble sentido que me estaba queriendo transmitir. Demonios... se dió cuenta que estaba vigilando a Marinette.

\- Si, estuvo increíble, no podía dejar de verla - Buena forma de contestar, igual con doble sentido pero no tan obvio como ella.

\- Oigan, esperenme, voy al baño - expresó Nino.

\- Yo también - dijo después Luka.

\- Ey, ey, ey... tu vas después de mi... ¿No sabes que es regla que ningún hombre debe ir acompañado de otro hombre al baño? -decía Nino con cara de espanto y cruzando sus brazos.

\- jajaja no exageres, este tipo de baños siempre están divididos. Vamos -

Acto seguido Luka se acercó a Nino para agarrarlo por los hombros y empujarlo hacia el área de baños.

\- Alya ¿me acompañas? Yo también necesito ir - dijo tiernamente mi amiga de ojos azules.

\- Ve tu, amiga, yo me quedo con Adrien, no queremos que se quede solito ¿Verdad? - Alya me guiño un ojo de manera suspicaz. Algo tenía planeado esa mujer.

\- ¡Bueno! No tardo...-

\- Niña, Adrien y yo nos irémos adelantando al área de comidas, en el tercer piso de la plaza... diles a los chicos y nos alcanzan ¿Si?-

-¡Esa es buena idea! Apartan nuestros lugares -

Marinette se retiró a los aseos del cine con toda calma, entonces fue el momento en que Alya me tomó un poco brusco del brazo y se acercó a mi medio tapandose la boca con una mano.

\- Tú estás muy sospechoso con Marinette y no me lo vas a negar, rubito ¿Que tal si hablamos de eso en el camino? -

Ya sabía yo que se traía algo entre manos. Alya siempre había sido muy observadora y creo que sus lentes le dan otro tipo de poderes... es enserio la mujer más perspicaz que conozco, incluso por encima de Nathalie.

\- Y dime ¿por qué no le despegaste los ojos de encima a mi amiga durante toda la película? -

\- Ehm...yo -

\- ¿Te gusta mi amiga? -

\- Mari...-

\- ¿Desde cuándo?-

\- ¡Alya! ¿Cómo quieres que te responda si no me dejas hablar? - subí el tono de mi voz para que la morena me hiciera caso, a o que ella solo se acómodo los lentes sobre su nariz.

\- Ya ya, perdón... Adelante -

Ambos caminabamos a lado del otro hacía las escaleras eléctricas más cercanas. Ciertamente me encontraba un tanto nervioso por la lluvia de preguntas que me estaba haciendo y no estaba seguro de responder sinceramente, digo... ella es la mejor amiga de la chica que me gusta ¿qué me aseguraba que no iba a ir a contarle todo lo que le dijera en ese momento?

\- ¿Prometes no decir nada? - le dije, a lo que ella me miró con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Ok... me está dando miedo.

\- Tus secretos están a salvo conmigo, Agreste -

Dí un profundo suspiro.

\- Ok, contestando...y no precisamente en orden: Si, ella me gusta, no sé exactamente desde cuándo pero ya serán unos meses y lo hice por que Luka no le quitaba la mano de encima -

Hubo un silencio largo en el que yo miraba el movimiento en el piso que habíamos dejado abajo una vez que llegamos al siguiente. Después de unos segundos redirigí mi mirada hacia Alya y me la encontré con la boca y ojos abiertos a mas no poder.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- pregunté exasperado al no recibir otro tipo de reacción de su parte.

\- ¡No-lo-puedo-creer! ¡Wao! ¡¿Adrien Agreste enamorado de mi amiga?! -

\- ¡sssh, Alya! -

\- Ah, perdón, olvido que eres una celebridad jajaja - volvió a acomodarse los lentes - Es que no me lo creo...-

\- Como sea ¿acaso importa? A ella le gusta Luka - dije totalmente desganado, casi arrastrando los pies en nuestro camino hacia las siguientes escaleras.

\- uhm...bueno, eso es cierto - Alya se puso una mano en el mentón a modo de simular estar cavilando las cosas.

\- Perdí mi oportunidad con ella cuando la tuve, ella ya no gusta de mi... -

Otro silencio incómodo y Alya mirándome con total sorprensa.

\- No...me...digas...que... ¿Tú sabías que le gustabas? -

\- Si, bueno no...bueno si ¡Agh! No me di cuenta sino hasta que ya era demasiado tarde ¿Ok? Cuando lo descubrí y le conté a Nino, él me dijo que toda la escuela lo sabía menos yo ¿Tienes idea de lo basura que me sentí? - Lleve mis manos a mi cabello y lo revolví en un acto de desesperación. Bueno, al menos ésto es mejor que hablar con mi subconciente que se la pasa haciéndome sentir aún más idiota.

\- ¡¿Y aún así aceptaste ayudar a Marinette con Luka?! -

\- ¡No! ¡Yo nunca acepté tal cosa! No le dije que si... solo... solo me quedé como idiota cuando me dijo que él le gustaba, no dije nada. Ella solo interpretó mi silencio... y de una forma muy errada, cabe decir -

\- ¡Hey, chicos! Los alcancé -

Nino había llegado a nuestro lado, a unos metros de haber alcanzado alguna mesa para sentarnos.

\- ¿Y Luka y Marinette? - preguntó curiosa Alya.

\- Se quedaron abajo, pensé que me seguían detras, pero no -

\- Oh oh - dijo una preocupada Alya.

Y yo sabía perfectamente a qué se refería con ese "oh oh". Demonios... ese tipo iba a aprovechar el momento y yo dos pisos arriba de ellos sin poder hacer nada.

\- ¿Qué estás esperando, Agreste? ¡Ve a buscarlos! - me gritó Alya nuevamente, pero justo en ese momento me sentí derrotado.

\- ¿De qué me perdí? - preguntó Nino, curioso ante nuestras reacciones.

\- Adrien me acaba de confesar que está enamorado de Marinette - Alya se quitó los lentes y presionó el tabique de su nariz con dos su pulgar e indice, cerrando los ojos.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Dijiste que mi secreto estaba al salvo! - le reclamé.

\- Que intenso, hermano - dijo Nino con un dejo de ironía en su voz.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué no pareces sorprendido? - Le pregunté ante su expresión neutral.

\- Era obvio que ella también te gustaba, te conozco, compañero.-

Genial, ahora resulta que mi amigo supo antes que yo mismo que me había enamorado de Marinette. ¡Gracias! ¡Quizás debiste habermelo hecho ver desde hace mucho!

\- ¿No irás a buscarlos? - preguntó él al ver que no me movía.

\- No...-

 **·Marinette· 3:30 pm**

Cuandó salí del aseo me encontré con unos confudidos Nino y Luka buscando con la mirada, inmediatamente supe que intentaban localizarnos a Alya, Adrien y a mi. Enseguida les hice señas con los brazos para que dejaran de buscar y me acerqué a ellos.

\- Alya y Adrien se adelantaron para apartarnos lugares en el área de comidas. ¿Vamos? - les informé.

\- ¡Si! ¡Muero de hambre! - exclamó Nino sobandose la barriga.

\- jajaja pero si te comiste dos hot dogs jumbo y una soda...bueno...también jumbo - dijo Luka totalmente divertido ante la actidud de Nino.

\- ¡Oye, no me juzges! ¡Aún estoy en desarollo! -

Y sin más, Nino comenzó a caminar por delante de nosotros para subir por las escaleras. Yo me dispuse a seguirle el paso pero la mano de Luka me impidió moverme, pues me había sostenido por el hombro para impedir que me moviera.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunté un tanto inocente antes su acción.

\- Si... Tengo que hablar contigo - Su actitud cambió completamente, ésta vez viéndose serio y centrado.

Luka me llevó consigo hasta un lugar menos concurrido por la gente, incluso hasta casi privado, detrás de un gran anuncio de la película que acababamo de ver.

\- Marinette...-

\- ¿s..si? -

\- Sé que te dije que iríamos a tu ritmo, pero... creo que no soy capaz de cumplir con eso...-

Noté sus mejillas tornarse rojas, algo que me pareció realmente tierno.

\- Lo que menos quiero es precionarte... pero... Me urge una respuesta-

Ésta vez fui yo la que se sonrojó y como el recuerdo de mi dicíendole a Adrien que Luka me gustaba llegó a mi cabeza. Ya lo había decidido... Ya tenía mi respuesta.

\- Marinette...-

Interrumpí las palabras de Luka al haberme acercado a él para abrazarlo, casi colgándome de su cuello debido a la diferencia de estaturas. Él soltó una risita por lo bajo al darse cuenta de aquello y dobló un poco sus rodillas para disminuir la diferencia un poquito.

\- Ya no tienes que esperar - le susurré al oído, convenciéndome a mi misma de lo que iba a decir a continuación - Luka... tú también me gustas -

Sentí el cuerpo de él temblar bajo el mío y sus brazos rodearme por la cintura. Pegó su rostro a mi cuello y lo sentí sonreír contra mi oreja.

\- Entonces... ¿Aceptas ser mi novia? - preguntó sin disimular la emoción en su voz.

\- Si, acepto ser tu novia - Aquellas palabras salieron de mi como si se tratara de la confesión de un crimen ¿Por qué de repente me sentía culpable?

Él separó nuestro abrazo un poco y me miró directamente a los ojos, ambos azules se encontraron. Su mirada me cautivó, realmente se notaban en sus ojos los sentimientos que me profesaba, creo que nunca había visto ojos tan expresivos como los de él... De repente la imagen de los ojos de Chat Noir se cruzó en mis pensamientos ¿Qué rayos...?

Aquel fue mi último pensamiento antes de que mi mente se pusiera en blanco al sentir los labios de Luka sobre los míos; nuestro primer beso... y yo ni siquiera lo vi venir por estar pensamiento en mi compañero de peleas.

Cerré los ojos por instinto, comenzando a disfrutar de las sensaciones que invadían a mi cuerpo ante el roce de nuestros labios. Era un beso casi tímido, inocente, como si se tratara del primero de nuestras vidas...

La imagen de mi besando a Chat Noir de pronto llegó a mi mente... Oh, rayos.

Aquel recuerdo me hizo volver a abrir los ojos, Luka seguía con los suyos cerrados mientras intentaba seguir con aquel primer beso como pareja, yo intenté retomarlo pero no pude y me separé lentamente de él. ¿Que rayos me estaba sucediendo?

\- Te quiero, Marinette. No te voy a defraudar - dijo él sin haberse dado cuenta de mi actitud perdida.

\- Yo también te quiero, Luka... - susurré, sintiendo una especie de verguenza atipica.

\- ¿Vamos con los demás? -

Luka me ofreció una de sus manos para ir caminando juntos, yo la acepté y partimos hacía el área de comidas junto con los demás, sin embargo, cuando llegamos... Adrien ya no estaba, a lo que Nino explicó diciendo que Adrien había dicho que había olvidado que tenía clase sabatina de esgrima.

Dios, me sentía tan triste en ese momento y no alcancaba a descifrar el porqué. ¿No se suponía que debía sentirme bien al ser correspondida al fin por alguien?

Al cabo de un rato nos dispusimos a tomar nuestros lugares para al fin ordenar algo de comer. Sinceramente poco disfrutaba de mi hamburguesa y papas curly, mi mente divagaba en el beso que Luka me dió; aquel hubiese sido mi primer beso de no ser porque más de un año atrás yo le ofrecí aquel primero beso a Chat Noir, en ese entonces lo había hecho solo para quitar el hechizo que Cupido Negro había lanzado sobre él con una de sus flechas... entonces... No debía contar como mi primer beso ¿No? El beso que Luka me dió debió ser sumamente espacial por ser el primero ¡Y lo fue! pero... no de la manera en que me hubiera imaginado...

 **·Adrien· 4:05 pm**

¿Quieren saber cómo me siento? Pues me siento como una basura a la que han tirado a la calle y después pisotearon.

La imagen de Marinette con Luka en aquel rincón del área de cines llegaba a mi cabeza una y otra vez, de manera casi subliminal, como flashes que bien me podrían provocar alguna convulsión.

Después de que Nino me preguntara si iba a ir tras Marinette y yo respondiera negativamente, de hecho lo que hice fue salir a toda prisa en dirección a dónde quizás podrían estar, cuándo bajé el primero de los dos pisos que necesitaba recorrer para llegar al área de cines, bajé la mirada para buscarlos desde arriba... Vaya que fue una buena idea hacerlo de esa manera...por que no me costó nada encontrarlos en una esquina detrás de un anuncio enorme.

Creí que me desmayaría en ese preciso momento cuando vi que Marinette se colgaba del cuello de Luka... Fue como si mi alma abandonara mi cuerpo, sentí mis extremidades entumecerse, mis manos temblar, el rechinar de mis dientes ante la tensión... Y una profunda tristeza en mi corazón.

¿Estaba hecho? ¿Había perdido ante Luka sin siquiera haber dado su pelea?

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Sufro junto con Adrien! Pobresito... xD Marinette lo hace sufrir :P

Gracias por leer hasta éste punto! espero no estar aburriendo a nadie! Hasta el siguiente!

Dejaré que se acumulen los reviews para el próximo capítulo :0 No duden es escribir si les ha gustado o no el capítulo :D


	6. Investigación de Campo

**Siempre Tuya - Investigación de Campo**

 **·Marinette· 2 semanas después - Sábado 11:20 am**

¿Podría acaso existir novio más perfecto que Luka? Casi podía apostar a que no, no lo había... Entonces... ¿Por qué a veces me sentía tan infeliz a su lado?

Seguramente quién sea que pretendiera a Luka y me escuchara, me tacharía de mal agradecida e inconformista. A veces yo misma me odio... En tan solo dos semanas, Luka me había demostrado de muchas formas lo mucho que me quería y lo mucho que quería estar a mi lado, tanto... que no sé si pensar que de hecho se está esmerando demasiado.

Cada día procura pasar aun que sea un pequeño tiempo a mi lado, ya sea al salir de la escuela o platicando conmigo en la panadería o en mi casa. Mis padres ya de por si le había agarrado cariño, pues ahora casi lo sentían como miembro de la familia.

Al principio mi madre parecía muy sorprendida cuando le conté que Luka se había convertido en mi novio, claramente se vio afectada pues ella siempre quiso verme a lado de Adrien, creo que incluso más de lo que yo misma me veía con él. En cambio mi padre se lo tomó con mucha calma; a él siempre le había agradado la forma de ser madura y centrada de Luka a tal grado de jamás ponerle un pero a la hora de invitarme a ir a algún lado.

Todo había sido maravilloso a su lado durante éstos primeros días...pero... Algo que noté después del día en que me hice novia de Luka fue que Adrien de alguna manera u otra siempre conseguía evitarme. Habíamos avanzado tanto en nuestra amistad que fue demasiado obvio el hecho de que incluso evitaba entablar conversación conmigo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿El que me evitara estaba directamente ligado a mi noviazgo con Luka?

 **·Adrien· 11:25 am**

Maldita vida social y maldita la vida en general. Definitivamente nada estaba saliendo bien.

¿Y ahora por qué maldecía mi poca vida social cuando antes era de lo más preciado para mi? Bueno, sencillo...

Generalmente cada fin de semana que no tenía ocupado con cosas de mi padre los aprovechaba para salir con Nino, Alya y Marinette, pero como seguro deben suponer... ahora que el noviazgo entre Luka y Marinette era oficial, éste se nos unía a todos lados, no solo convirtiéndome a mi en el mal tercio entre ellos, sino también entre Alya y Nino. Supongo que bajo otras circunstancias no me habría importado, pero ver a Punkiqui mimar todo el jodido día a Marinette me ponía los nervios de punta. No paraban de hacerse cariñitos tontos y yo tenía que tragármelos.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema, niño? ¿Por qué no simplemente le dices lo que sientes y ya? - Plagg flotaba a mi lado mientras sostenía un enorme trozo de queso camembert entre sus patas. - Así nos ahorramos los dos de tus depresiones -

\- ¿Desde cuándo dijiste que existías? - le pregunté a mi kwami, éste puso cara de confusión, le dió un mordisco a su queso y me miró.

\- Desde el inicio de la creación ¿por qué? -

\- Ah, es que me preguntaba si los años servirían para que maduraras, Plagg, pero veo que ya eres caso perdido- bromeé.

Plagg por su parte rodó los ojos captando mi sarcasmo pero pareció no importarle más allá de eso.

\- Mira, muchacho. Dejándo de lado las bromas...-

Plagg terminó su queso y sin mi permiso se sentó justo en encima de mi cabeza, aplastándome el cabello, sin embargo la forma en que dijo aquello me hizo pensar que iba enserio.

\- ...No me gusta que mi portador ande por la vida con la cabeza gacha y los ánimos por el suelo ¡Oye, no te engañes! - cruzó sus brazos al darse cuenta de que lo miraba gracias al reflejo en las pantallas de mi escritorio - lo digo por que de alguna forma u otra tu y yo estamos contectados y puedo sentir lo que tu... Por cómo lo veo tienes pocas opciones: O luchas por ella o simplemente te rindes. No puedes vivir deprimido por esa chica. ¡Además! ¡¿Qué pasó con Ladybug, no era el amor de tu vida?! -

\- Lo era... Siempre la voy a amar, seguramente... pero... Ahora mismo no puedo dejar de pensar en Marinette y lo tonto que fui al cegarme por lo que sentía por Ladybug. Seguramente si nunca hubiese conocido a Ladybug...habría sido Marinette quién ocupara mi corazón desde un principio-

Me senté en mi silla ejecutiva y recargué mis cabeza en mis manos, posicionandolas en mis mejillas como soporte.

\- ¿Tu crees? - preguntó Plagg, curioso y mirándome por medio de los monitores.

\- Definitivamente... -

\- ¿Por qué? -

\- Bueno, para empezar... ella es muy hermosa, además de adorable, compasiva, valiente, fuerte, divertida, humilde, sencilla, honesta, justa... ¡es increíble! - Alcé mis brazos diciendo lo último.

\- Ok, ok. Ya entendí. No sigas o voy a vomitar por tanta miel... - Plagg se giró en mi cabeza para darme la espalda, no sé si lo hizo por astío o por que no quería que me diera cuenta de sus expresiones - ¿Y... no te parece que esa descripción encaja perfectamente con la que sueles dar cuando hablas de Ladybug? -

\- ¿Qué? No... o... - De acuerdo, puede que si - ehm... ¿un poco?-

\- ¿Un... "poco"? - Plagg voló hasta situarse frente a mi, muy cerca del teclado de la computadora, cruzó sus bracitos, se sentó y cerró los ojos.

\- ¿Qué intentas decirme? ¿Qué creo estar enamorado de Marinette solo por que tiene semejanzas con Ladybug? -

\- Eres tonto, muchacho, olvídalo - Mi kwami se quedó quieto en su lugar sin abrir los ojos, y tampoco pareciera que tuviese la intensión de seguir hablando.

Demonios, Plagg, de por si ya me siento terrible con lo que pasa como para ahora pensar en que lo que me está haciendo sentir mal quizás sea falso, una sombra de lo que siento por Ladybug.

No, lo que siento por Marinette es real.¡ Vamos! No sufrí tanto para darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ella en vano. Ésto definitivamente era real y tenía derecho a sentirme mal ¡Soy humano! ¡Tengo sentimientos! No por que siempre actué como el chico perfecto quiere decir que lo sea...

En mi cabeza me repetía una y otra vez, constantemente, que debía hacer algo para recuperar el amor de Marinette, algo que por derecho era mío desde un principio... pero ¡agh! verla con Luka, tan sonriente y feliz me hacía ver lo egoístas que eran mis pensamientos.

Era por eso que había estado evitandola durante todo éste tiempo... Moría por estar cada minuto a su lado pero... ¿quién era yo para pedir algo de ella? Debo aceptarlo, Luka es un excelente partido para ella y por lo que alcanzo a ver, ambos se quieren mucho y son felices juntos. ¿Y yo? Yo lo único que hice fue ignorar lo que Marinette sentía por mi y darme cuenta de ello demasiado tarde. Seré idiota...

No hay día que pase en que no me sienta como un idiota.

\- ¿Entonces? ... ¿Qué harás? - Plagg me sacó nuevamente de mis pensamientos. Pero no le contesté, en cambio me levanté de la silla y me fui a aventar a mi cama boca arriba, tomando una de mis almohadas y poniendomela en cara.

¿Qué haré? ¿Se suponía que debía hacer algo y destruír una relación que comenzaba? ¿Debía hacer caso a mi lado egoísta e intentar arrebartarle la felicidad a uno de mis amigos a costa de la mía?

¿Saben que?

Al diablo todo, al diablo la felicidad de los demás.

Desde hace tantos años que vivo solo para satisfacer a otros, ya va siendo hora de preocuparme por mi. Lucharé por recuperar el amor de Marinette y pues... Perdón Luka, no es nada contra ti pero no puedo no hacer nada, necesito por lo menos intentarlo...

Y justo como dije un par de semanas atrás... "En la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale" ¿Y qué mejor que usar de mi identidad de héroe para sacarle información a mi querida azabache? ¿Trampa? Para nada, debo sacar provecho de mis recursos.

 **·Chat Noir· 10:00 pm**

El día transcurrió lo más normal posible, me la pasé planeando alguna estrategia que me ayudara a cumplir mi objetivo, la verdad es que al final terminé desechando todo y simplemente improvisar ¿Qué más podía perder?

Ahora me encontraba justo en el balcón de Marinette pensando en qué tan prudente era entrar a su habitación, ya que aparentemente no estaba. Me había azomado por su ventana y las luces estaban apagadas sin embargo mi visión como Chat Noir me permitió asegurarme de que no había nadie allí dentro. Sería fácil entrar, Marinette nunca cierra con seguro la trampilla, pero opté por esperar.

Nadie sabría que me encontraba escondido en balcón ajeno ¿verdad? Así que deshice mi transformación, no quería arriesgar el tiempo cuando no sabía si ella tardaría o no en llegar.

\- Dame mi queso - exigió Plagg nada más salir del anillo.

\- Toma, toma - Le dí un trozo más grande de lo habitual a mi kwami, el precio a pagar a cambio de sus servicios en tiempo extra.

Apenas hacía una hora que había hecho la guardía junto a Ladybug, había regresado a casa y vuelto a salir, entonces contando la próxima vez, cuando llegara Marinette, serían 3 ocasiones las que haría trabajar al sufrido de Plagg.

Sin más y con toda la confianza del mundo, me recosté sobre el camastro que Marinette tenía en su balcón, apoyándo mi cabeza sobre las palmas de mis manos y cruzando una pierna, después de todo ¿Quién sospecharía que Adrien Agreste estaba de intruso en la casa de la chica que le gustaba?

\- Bien podríamos estar en tu cuarto descansando ¡Ah, pero no! El muchacho quería hacer de Romeo ésta noche - chillaba Plagg

\- Cállate Plagg, harás que nos descubran si sigues gritando así. Relájate y disfruta de la vista de París -

\- No sé por qué dejo que me metas en tus planes de conquista -

\- Porque te conviene; te doy triple ración de queso ¿recuerdas? -

\- Ah, claro, era por eso -

Plagg voló hasta situarse en una pequeña mesita que se encontraba a un lado del camastro y ahí mismo se puso a degustar su amado queso apestoso mientras que yo simplemente cerré los ojos y agudizaba mi oído por si había movimiento en el interior.

Innevitablemente me puse a pensar en Ladybug, la verdad es que últimamente ella ocupaba la minoría de mis pensamientos, todo en ellos actualmente se trataba sobre Marinette.

Hacía dos semanas atrás pensé que Ladybug me regañaría por no haber asistido a nuestros patrullajes nocturnos, sin embargo ni siquiera se inmutó la noche que volvímos a encontrarnos, ni ella ni yo dijímos nada al respecto... aun que de alguna forma ella me transmitió el hecho de que me había extrañado. Ciertamente eso fue un gesto que agradecí recibir en cambio de los regaños.

Todo apartir de ahí fue normal, un par de akumas derrotados, patrullajes en cierta forma... "normales"... y lo digo así por que generalmente Ladybug siempre es quién llega primero al lugar de encuentro, sin embargo han sido días seguidos en los que llega agitada y retrasada hasta 10 minutos después de mi y lo único que hace es disculparse. Vamos, que tampoco soy quién para reprenderla, así como yo ella también debe tener su ocupada vida de civíl.

...

Voces. Será que no estoy transformado pero aún así mi oído era bastante bueno y justo en ese momento había escuchado murmullos fuera de la casa. Invoqué mi transformación rápidamente para pasar un poco mejor desapercibido gracias al color negro del traje y me asomé sigilosamente por el balcón. Era Marinette quién se encontraba afuera... ¿y a que no adivinan con quién?... claro, Luka. ¿Que rayos hacían tan tarde? Casi eran las 11 de la noche.

 _Muy bien, y ahora sueno como padre estricto._

Me quedé quieto observandoles, no tardaron mucho en despedirse...y si, Luka besó a Marinette en los labios a manera de despedida, el estómago se me revolvió ¿Adivina que, Punkiqui? Yo la besé antes que tu ¡Apunta esa!

 **·Marinette· 10:50 pm**

¡Uf! Vaya trabajo que implicaba tener novio. Entre la escuela, ser Ladybug y la novia de Luka, definitivamente en algún punto voy a morir de fatiga. Procuro pedirle a Luka no salir de noche debido a los patrullajes con Chat Noir, pero hoy simplemente no pude negarme, el pobre se veía tan ilusionado.

Al despedirme de Luka entré lo más callada que pude a casa para no despertar a mis padres, sin embargo me los encontré en la sala platicando animadamente sobre la película que estaban viendo. Los saludé anunciando mi llegada y mi padre me sonrió al ver que había cumplido con el horario que Luka había prometido, mi madre asintió y enseguida les di las buenas noches con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

Al entrar a mi habitación lo primero que noté fue que Tikki no salió como de costumbre de mi bolso por lo que me alertó de que quizás no estuviesemos solas... ¿Algún akuma?

El golpetear de la trampilla arriba de mi cuarto me hizo subir la mirada, enseguida me relajé; esos golpes ritmicos eran los que Chat Noir solía dar para hacerme saber que se trataba de él.

Me quité los zapatos y subí con tranquilidad por las escaleras hasta mi cama y abrí la trampilla.

\- ¡Hola Princesa! ¿Me extrañaste? -

Sin siquiera darle el permiso, Chat se coló habilmente hasta mi lado, dándome un beso fugaz en la mejilla, algo que nunca antes había hecho y que fácilmente me logró ruborizar un poco.

\- Chat... ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde? -

Era su costumbre llegar tarde a visitarme, seguramente por los patrullajes, pero después de dos semanas sin saber nada de él en mi forma civil... supongo que lo más natural era preguntarse eso ¿correcto?

\- No es novedad ¿o si? Solo quería venir a ver a MI Princesa - enfatizó la palabra "mi" claramente. - Pero me voy dando cuenta que ya me cambiaste por otro -

Chat hizo un puchero con sus labios y se encogió de hombros.

\- jajaja, no te he cambiado por nadie, Chat, tu eres un gran amigo. Eso si, Luka...-

\- ¿Luka? ¿Así se llama el pelos pintados? -

\- ¡No le digas así! jajaja -

\- ¿Qué? Es una verdad totalmente literal, no lo he ofendido ni nada -

\- ¿Me vas a dejar terminar? - le recriminé simulando enfado y cruzandome de brazos.

\- Perrrrdón, Princesa, adelante -

\- Luka es mi novio...-

\- ¿Cómo, cuándo y dónde...ah..y por qué? - preguntó Chat se corrido.

\- A ver, a ver... ¿de dónde viene ese interés por mi vida amorosa? - pregunté yo, divertida ante su actitud de hermano celoso.

\- Princesa, como tu guarura oficial debo protegerte de cualquier peligro que te rodeé y si hay un tipo que pueda lastimarte de cualquier forma... es mi obligación protegerte de él o de cualquiera y para ello debo saber ciertas cosas -

Su seguridad al hablar casi me convence.

\- Ya te había hablando de él, es hermano de Juleka, hija de... Capitán Hardrock ¿Recuerdas? -

\- ¡Ah, claro! Si lo pone así es más fácil recordar. Entonces con mayor razón debo de protergerte de él, Princesa. Es un akuma en potencia, lo lleva en la sangre, ya dos de su familia lo demuestran -

\- Luka es la persona más positiva que conozco después de la profesora Bustier, en mi escuela - intenté defender a mi novio.

\- Y... ¿No esa profersora era Zombizou? -

\- uhm... Ok, tu ganas, responderé - Este gato es muy persuasivo. - De acuerdo... Él me lo pidió, hace dos semanas, en una plaza...aun que antes me lo había insinuado en dos ocasiones y porque él también me gusta y es un chico increíble -

Chat torció la cabeza un poco un tanto confuso ante mi respuesta, a lo que yo solté una risita.

\- ¿Qué? Solo respondí a todas tus preguntas en una sola oración - reí risueña aun que por un momento me sentí un poco mal cuando noté que a él no le causaba ninguna gracia - Oh, vamos, gatito ¿Qué te pasa? -

 **·Chat Noir· 11:10 pm**

¿Que qué me pasa? ¿Cómo se supone que me sienta?

Ok, cálmate Adrien, fuiste tu quién preguntó y es precisamente por respuestas a lo que veniste... De todos modos son cosas que ya sabía muy bien, o al menos la mayoría de ellas.

Me moví gateando un poco por la cama de Marinette para poder pararme y quedar de espaldas a ella.

\- ¿No solía gustarte el modelo éste famoso que está en tu clase? ... ¿Adrián? -

\- Adrien, se llama Adrien ..-

Mi corazón dió un brinco,

\- ¿Y tú de dónde sacas que él me gusta? -

Oh... desilusión.

\- Pues... tenías montónes de fotografías de él en tu cuarto hace no demasiado tiempo. Pensé que era él quién te gustaba cuando me platicabas "del chico que no te hacía caso" - Si, definitivamente me dolió decir eso último.

\- Ah...eso... Lo que pasaba era que, como sabes, soy aficionada de la moda y...ehm...resulta que da la casualidad de que él es hijo de mi diseñador favorito, tenía tantas fotos de Adrien como referencia nada más -

Oh, vamos, Princesa...me partes el corazón ¿Por qué la necesidad de mentir de esa manera?

\- Oh, claro...eso lo explica perfectamente - lo dije con total ironía al saber que me estaba tomando el pelo, claro que no podía evidenciarla.

\- ¿Amas a tu novio? -

No hagas preguntas de las que realmente no quieres saber la respuesta, Agreste.

\- ¿A-amarlo? Ehm... ¿No es demasiado pronto para eso? -

Me giré para mirarla, ella ya estaba sentada a la orilla de su cama.

\- Para nada. Yo me enamoré y amé a Ladybug desde el primer día -

Noté un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas tras mis palabras. Me sonrió tímidamente y apartó su mirada de la mía... Algo estaba ocultando.

No me pregunten cómo fue que casi de la noche a la mañana ahora puedo leer cada expresión de ella, sólo sé que lo sé. Bueno, quizás tenga que ver con el hecho de que de un tiempo para acá no puedo parar de mirarla... pero ese es otro cuento.

\- ¿Aún...la amas? - Preguntó ella aún sin mirarme.

\- ¿Vas a responder siempre con una pregunta, Princesa? Yo pregunté primero... ¿Amas a tu novio? -

\- Yo... Ya lo dije...aún es muy pronto pero creo plenamente en que puedo llegar a amarlo, estoy dispuesta a eso -

Aquella respuesta llenó de paz mi corazón, paz y esperanza... Aún no era demasiado tarde para intentar recuperarla.

\- Permiteme decirte, Princesa, con toda la seguridad del mundo, que ese tal Loko... -

\- Luka...- interrumpió ella y yo reí para mis adentros.

La verdad es que ser Chat Noir me daba la oportunidad de burlarme de él y descargar un poco mi frustración y eso me resultaba medicinal.

-... Luka...es muy afortunado de que le hayas dado una oportunidad. Y también permiteme decirte que eres una chica muy especial -

Y si, ser Chat Noir también me daba la libertad de decirle cosas a Marinette que jamás me atrevería a decirle como Adrien Agreste...no al menos todavía.

\- ¿Lo crees? -

\- Por supuesto -

Me acerque a ella para palmear ligeramente su cabeza en modo amistoso.

\- Lo de hace unas semanas es cierto... Me refiero a lo que te escribí. Quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y que confío en ti...Es mas, tal es mi confianza que sería capaz de revelarte mi identidad de no ser que seguramente Ladybug me mataría -

Al parecer mi declaración sorprendió a Marinette pues me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, enseguida se puso de pie a mi lado.

\- Yo también... - Dijo en voz bajita.

\- ¿perdón? No alcancé a escuchar - fingí demencia solo para hacerla hablar nuevamente.

\- Yo también te quiero, Chat. Eres un buen amigo -

Auch... Así que así se sentía ella cada vez que de mi estúpida boca salían esas palabras para ella... Lo peor del caso era que ya me había mandado a la friendzone tanto como Adrian como Chat Noir. A esto, muchos le llaman "karma"... Y si se trata de karma, entonces yo ya estoy jodido.

\- ... ¡Pues decidido! Si ese chico te llega a molestar de alguna forma, por mínimo que sea... Ya sabes que tu buen amigo Chat Noir estará aquí para darle una buena lección -

Vaya que resulta conservar los ánimos en ésta situación.

\- Gracias, Chat, eres un buen gatito -

No pude evitar sonrojarme cuándo ésta vez fue ella quién palmeó mi cabeza, justo en medio de las orejas, un gesto que hasta ahora solo había hecho Ladybug.

\- Ahora es tu turno, Chat - dijo ella sin quitar su mano de mi cabello, se veía tan tierna siendo ella bastante más bajita que yo, tenía que estirarse un poco para poder alcanzarme la cabeza... y por ende, también quedaba su cuerpo cerca del mío... Uh, rayos, espero que mi autocontrol sea suficiente.

\- ¿Mi turno de qué? -

\- Te pregunté... si aún amas a Ladybug -

Ella se disponía a quitar su mano de mi cabeza, pero en el proceso tomé su muñeca y mantuve su mano cerca de mi rostro, mirándola a los ojos intensamente.

\- Ha pasado tanto tiempo... Y a pesar de que siempre voy a sentir algo especial por ella... ahora existe alguien más que ha robado mi corazón -

 **·Marinette· 11:20 pm**

Cuando tomó mi mano con la suya sentí un escalofrío recorrerme todo el cuerpo, me sorprendería si realmente él no lo notó y esa mirada tan penetrante sencillamente no me estaba tranquilizando.

\- Ah... ¿Ah, si? Eso es ge...genial -

Oh, vamos Marinette ¿Enserio estás tartamudeando de nuevo?

\- Ella es muy parecida a ti -

Un fuerte temblor sacudió mi cuerpo ante las palabras de Chat, intenté apartar mi mano pero él la puso sobre sus labios sin si quiera parpadear al mirarme.

\- ¿s-Si?- Relájate Marinette, es solo Chat Noir, no hay razón para ponerse nerviosa.

\- Si. Tiene una personalidad tan adorable como la tuya-

Sentí los labios de Chat moverse contra el dorso de mi mano. Desistí en mi intento por zafarme de su agarre pero seguía muy nerviosa.

\- ¿A-adorable? -

¿En serio piensa eso de mi?

\- pero hay un problema... -

Al fin Chat retiró mi mano de su boca pero no deshizo el agarre, en cambio la tomó entre sus dos manos a la altura de su pecho.

\- Ella tiene novio...y yo no sé qué hacer ¿Podrías aconsejarme? Ya sabes...eso hacen los amigos...-

\- ehm... vaya... Ese es un asunto delicado, creo.- Ante el panorama de que él no iba soltar mi mano, lo que hice fue abrir mi mano y apoyarla sobre su pecho, en cuanto lo hice sentí su cuerpo vibrar ante mi tacto y sin darme cuenta suspiré ligeramente.

¿Soy solo yo o está empezando a hacer mucho calor aquí?

¿Por qué estaba permitiendo que éste gato me manejara a su antojo? Vamos Marinette, eres Ladybug, eres tu quién debería tener el control de cualquier situación... Entonces ¿por qué no podía hacer nada en ese momento? Sería sencillo...

\- Verás... Ésta chica es la más increíble persona que conozco, es mi amiga pero de un tiempo para acá he dejado de verla como tal. Mis sentimientos hacia Ladybug no me dejaban ver lo perdidamente enamorado que me encontraba de ésta... "amiga"-

Contra todo pronóstico o pensaminto lógico, mi cuerpo reaccionó por si solo y se acercó a Chat. Él parecía dolido, se notaba su tristeza en sus ojos ¿Tan mal te encuentras, gatito?

\- Si tanto la amas... quizás deberías luchar y dar todo de ti por ella - Mi mano libre acunó el rostro de Chat, el cerró los ojos aun con mi otra mano entre las suyas.

\- El problema es... que ella ya no siente nada por mi -

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "ya no"?-

\- Hace poco me enteré que ella gustaba de mi... Pero el que tenga novio me dice que ha dejado de... bueno, de quererme, ahora solo me ve como un amigo -

\- Gatito tonto - Él mi miró con extrañeza y si, seguiamos en la misma posición que describí hace un momento. - Quizás ella está intentando olvidar lo que siente por ti con esa otra persona, quizás lo que siente por ti es tan grande que necesita...- Mi mano abandonó su mejlla y calló a un costado de mi cuerpo.

Espera ¿Por qué ésta situación es tan parecida a la que vivo con Adrien?

...

\- ¿Pasa algo, Princesa? -

\- Eh... no... no pasa nada -

\- Entonces... Lo que me estás diciendo es que luche por ella apesar de todo ¿verdad? -

Chat al fin dejó mi mano libre y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en el poco espacio que teníamos.

\- Bueno...dicen que es mejor intentar a no hacer nada -

 **·Chat Noir· 11:30 pm**

¿Entonces por qué tu nunca me dijiste lo que sentías por mi? Demonios Marinette ¿Por qué tu nunca luchaste por mi?

Pensar en aquella realidad me hacían plantearme si de verdad debía luchar, como ella me decía ¿Y si lo que sentía por mi no era tan fuerte? ¿Y si lo que siente por Luka es más grande y por eso es que terminó estando con él y no conmigo? ... ¿Y si... es cierto que solo sentía admiración por mi? Puf...Y es así como uno recibe en balde de agua fría metafórica.

\- Marinette... ¿Qué tanto confías en mi? - le solté de golpe, encarándola y tomándola por los hombros, ella fijó sus hermosos ojos en los míos.

\- Yo... te confiaría mi vida -

\- Entonces... porfavor, si tanto confías en mi... Dime quién era esa persona "que no te hacía caso" de la cual estuviste tanto tiempo enamorada -

Necesitaba saberlo directamente de su boca, necesitaba saber que era real lo que sentía por mi.

\- Yo... Chat... ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? - preguntó claramente nerviosa.

\- No sé... quizás planeo darle una golpiza por hacerte sufrir tanto -

Si, eso era justo lo que merecía.

Le guiñé un ojo para intentar tranquilizarla, era cierto que preguntarle algo así, tan de repente, no era normal ni venía al caso.

Ella se apartó de mi y se volvió a sentar en su cama, se inclinó un poco sobre su colchón y de debajo de éste sacó lo que en primera instancia me pareció una hoja, se giró hacia mi y me indicó que me sentara a su lado, en cuanto lo hice ella estiró su brazo para entregarme ese papel. Al tenerlo en mis manos supe que se trataba de una fotografía, al girarla vi que era una en dónde aparecíamos Marinette y yo juntos; yo la abrazaba por el cuello sonriendo ampliamente mirando hacia la cámara, mientras que ella me miraba timidamente y con un muy notorio rubor en sus mejillas. Sentí que mi corazón se estrujaba al verla en aquella fotografía, era tan jodidamente evidente lo que sentía por mi... y yo había sido demasiado estúpido como para no alcanzar a darme cuenta.

\- Adrien Agreste... -

Ella dijo mi nombre y yo me sobresalté, olvidando por una milésima de segundo que llevaba el traje de Chat Noir en ese momento.

\- Es cierto, Chat... Adrien me gusta...ba. Estuve enamorada de esa persona durante mucho tiempo y nunca tuve el valor de decirselo-

\- Hey, ya me ha tocado salvarlo varias veces de algunos akumas - intenté ocultar mi pesar con ese comentario idiota, no podía delatarme ante ella.

\- Si... lo sé -

\- ¿Quizás no debí hacerlo, eh Princesa? Sé dónde vive, quizás pueda darle una buena lección - volví a guiñarle un ojo.

\- ¡No! No digas eso. Adrien no tiene la culpa de nada... Fui yo quien se enamoró de una persona inalcanzable y fui yo quién no se atrevió nunca a decirle nada. Él no merece absolutamente nada malo, es la persona más humilde y desinteresada que existe y tiene un corazón... -

Al parecer se dió cuenta de sus palabras y se obligó a detenerse, llevándose ambas manos a la boca. De sus ojos habían comenzado a brotar lágrimas que delineaban sus mejillas... ¿Y yo? Me debatía entre la inmensa ternura de sus palabras, de lo que pensaba de mi...y a la vez quería golpearme a mi mismo por ser el causante de esas lágrimas.

No pude resistirme más, en silencio me levanté de la cama solo para arrodillarme frente a ella entre sus piernas y la abracé, haciéndo que recargara su cabeza en mi hombro, para mi sorpresa ella correspondió a mi abrazado y se aferró a mi con ambos brazos, comenzó a llorar desconcoladamente en mi hombro y yo mismo derramé lágrimas de las cuales ella jamás se dará cuenta.

\- Perdón, Princesa, no pude protegerte de ese dolor -

Nos quedamos abrazados por unos cuantos minutos más, al paso del tiempo ella iba logrando tranquilizar sus sollozos y yo solo me limitaba a disfrutar de aquel contacto y de su aroma a vainilla, relajándome lo más que pude, fue entonces que me separé de ella lo suficiente como para verla a los ojos.

\- Yo estoy aquí para apoyarte y ayudarte. Lo sabes ¿verdad? - Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Dios, se veía tan hermosa, aún con sus hermosos ojos rojizos por el llanto era angelicalmente hermosa.

Una gran necesidad dentro de mi se apoderó de mis sentidos, ansiaba besarla... Desde aquella noche en que me había atrevido a hacerlo cuando estaba dormida no había dejado de pensar en volver a hacerlo ¿Qué me lo impediá ahora mismo? Solo ella podría hacerlo...

Acerqué mi rostro al de ella y recargé mi frente en la suya, ella dejó de llorar al instante pero no se apartó.

\- No llores más, Princesa, yo te protegeré - le susurré lentamente mientras inclinaba mi rostro para ganar acceso a sus labios de fresa.

\- Chat...-

Se notaba que internamente se estaba debatiendo ante lo que estaba pasando, pero nunca se apartó, en cambio...entrecerró los ojos, mirándo directamente mis labios. No necesitaba otro gesto más que ese para atreverme a anular todo espacio entre nosotros, besándola al fin; fue un beso en el que entregué todo mi cariño, lento y suave, casi inocente... y ella correspondía de la misma manera ¿Acaso éste es un sueño?...

Oh rayos...

De repente caí en cuenta de mi error: Estaba besándola como Chat Noir, no se suponía que debiera ser así, se suponía que haría que ella se volviera a enamorar de Adrien...

Espera... ¿Ella está aceptando un beso mío como Chat Noir? Ok... ésto se está volviendo confuso... hermosamente... delirantemente...confuso. Por dios, Marinette, esto complica demasiado la situación, pero demonios... no puedo dejar de besarte, eres tan dulce; tus labios tan suaves y acolchados, tu sabor a fresa y la manera en que correspondes...se siente tan bien, si antes no podía dejar de pensar en volver a probarte... Ahora será un verdadero problema no ceder al verte delante de mi.

...

Fue ella quién cortó bruscamente aquel embriagante beso, apartándome de ella, empujándome, cosa que casi me hace caer al piso de abajo, sin embargo alcancé a reaccionar como para sostenerme del barandál que rodeaba su cama.

\- Esto está mal... Chat, yo tengo novio... y tu... tu tienes que luchar por el amor de la chica de la que estás enamorado -

¿En serio eres tan despidatada, Marinette? ¿No puedes darte cuenta que esa chica eres tu? Bueno, no puedo decir nada a mi favor, yo fui igual o peor que ella en ese tema.

\- Podemos llamarlo un momento de... "debilidad" por parte de ambos ¿No? Son cosas que suelen pasar cuando uno está... herido del corazón -

Bravo Adrien ¿fue lo más inteligente que pudiste decir para excusarte?

\- ...Si...su-supongo que tienes razón. Un beso no tiene por que significar nada... -

Auch. Si, es cierto, pero la realidad es que para mi ha significado entrega total. Pero es mejor que por ahora pienses eso... para que mi forma civil tenga oportunidad contigo...

Si, así debe de ser.

Aquellas lágrimas me confirmaron que aún sientes algo por mi. Juro que no me rendiré hasta volverte a tener solo para mi.

\- Creo que... es mejor que me vaya - dije de pronto, rompiendo con el silencio que comenzaba a incomodar.

\- Si... Está bien -

\- Todo está bien entre nosotros... ¿Verdad? -

\- Por supuesto, aquí no pasó nada, todo está perfecto -

No, nada lo está...pero yo me encargaré de que lo esté.

\- Perfecto... Que tengas una buena noche, Princesa. Espero verte pronto -

Dejé a Marinette sentada en su cama y antes de irme me atreví a echar un vistazo por su ventana, para ese momento ella ya se había recostado en su cama, cubriéndose de pies a cabeza con sus sábanas.

¿Qué pasará por tu cabeza ahora mismo?

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Será que Marinette se está enamorando también de Chat Noir? Waaaa. O será que es justo como dijo Chat y solo pasó por un momento de debilidad? Hey, no me miren a mi...seré la autora pero debo confesar que no todo está planeado :p solo sale al momento.  
Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo :3! Nos vemos al próximo!


	7. Bajo Advertencia

**Siempre Tuya - Bajo Advertencia...**

 **·Marinette· Domingo 2:30 am**

\- ¿Marinette, estás bien ?... Deberías intentar dormir, ya es muy tarde... -

Mi tierna kwami flotaba cerca de mi rostro animandome a descansar, sin embargo tras lo ocurrido con Chat Noir no había logrado conciliar en sueño en ningún momento.

El recuerdo de sus labios sobre los míos quemaba mi mente, grabandose en ella sin piedad alguna ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Ya había besado a Chat Noir en el pasado y aun siendo mi primer beso no había significado nada para mi ¿Qué lo hacía diferente ahora? Quizás el hecho de que ésta vez fue él quién dió pie...o el hecho de descubrir que el héroe besaba muy bien...

¡Por dios, Marinette! ¿En qué rayos estás pensando?

Lo que más me desubica es notar que ese gato tonto ahora era capaz de hacerme sentir nerviosa con su sola presencia. Eso no podía ser posible... No era como que empezara a sentir algo por él... ¿Verdad?

Me volví a tapar la cara con las sábanas y me revolví frenéticamente intentando sacarme aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza...

No era ni remotamente justo para Luka lo que acaba de ocurrir, mucho menos lo que estaba pensando. Yo realmente quiero mucho a Luka y no me di esa oportunidad con él para tirarla por la borda de aquella manera.

Muy bien, Marinette, grábate esto: _Tu quieres a Luka, estás olvidando a Adrien y no sientes nada por Chat Noir, lo que pasó fue un error y no se volverá a repetir nunca jamás._

Estado todavía debajo de las sábanas, sentí como Tikki se recostaba sobre mi frente y así, con su cálida presencia y su apoyo incondicional, me quedé dormida.

 **·Adrien· Lunes 7:50 am**

De acuerdo, hoy comienza la "Operación Cielo"... ¿Qué? "Cielo"... es una referencia a los azules de Marinette ¿Lo captan? Como sea.

Me encontraba ya sentado en mi lugar platicando con Nino sobre trivialidades de la vida antes de iniciar las clases, yo solo esperaba ver llegar a Marinette por lo que cada que alguien llegaba, miraba hacía la puerta disimuladamente para checar si se trataba de ella.

Bueno, ustedes se preguntarán ¿Cuál es el plan? De primero el asunto va tan simple como intentar acercarme aún más a ella como amigo, las visitas como Chat Noir tendrán que disminuir un poco y lo más importante de todo: Hablar con Luka.

Si, quizás tenga un par de sentimientos negativos hacia él pero a fin de cuentas se trata de un buen amigo y no pretendo actuar a sus espaldas ¡Tengo honor! Ya si él me quiere golpear después de eso...bueno, supongo que está en todo su derecho, pero eso no impedirá nada.

 **2:05 pm**

Marinette llegó tarde, como es su costumbre. A veces me pregunto como es que lo logra siendo que vive a solo diez minutos caminando de la escuela, aun que quizás se trate de eso... a mi también me costaría querer salirme de la cama cuando sé que puedo llegar rápido a mi destino.

El día estuvo "normal", nada nuevo que contar... ¿Que si me acerqué a Marinette? no más de lo ya acostumbrado, sobre todo pensando en la noche anterior y en ese beso que de hecho no me dejó dormir nada. Disculpen ustedes, que no es como que sea fácil de ignorar algo así, quizás mañana.

Por ahora me encuentro esperando a la vuelta de la esquina de la escuela esperando a nada más y nada menos que a mi socio, si, Luka.

Tomé mi celular a recibir una notificación de Telegram.

 ** _Punkiqui:_** _Hey, ya casi llego._

 ** _Adrien:_** _No te preocupes, que yo espero._

 ** _Punkiqui:_** _Qué es tan importante como para que no podamos hablarlo por mensaje?_

 ** _Adrien:_** _Creo que me agradecerás cuando lo sepas._

Así es, había quedado de verme con Luka después de clases, teniendo que arruinar su plan de ver a su querida novia, al menos por esa tarde. La hora de la verdad se acerca...literalmente.

No tuve que esperar demasiado tiempo, Luka llegó a mi lado mientras revisaba que a Nathalie le hubiese llegado mi mensaje en dónde le pedía que Gorila no fuera por mi a recogerme hoy, si, me había dejado en "visto", típico de ella pero al menos me hizo caso, de lo contrario Gorila ya estaría pitando el claxon para llevarme.

\- ¿Qué hay? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y Marinette? Pensé que estaría contigo -

Chocamos puños a manera de saludo, como siempre.

\- Ah, no... me despedí de ella hace un buen rato. Se fue con Alya. -

\- Bueno, supongo que iré a verla en un rato. Ahora... ¿por qué tanto misterio? -

\- ¿Te parece si vamos a un lugar menos concurrido antes? - le propuse.

\- Uhm, a esta hora es difícil encontrar un lugar privado -

\- Tienes razón... ¿Te parece si caminamos a casa de Marinette? Me queda de paso a mi casa y tu te puedes quedar allí para verla -

\- Esa idea es buena -

Ambos comenzamos a caminar a paso lento, por suerte el clima y el sol estaban hoy a nuestro favor y no sería un calvario tener que caminar.

\- ¿Y bien? -

\- Ehm, bueno, primero que nada... Quiero que sepas que te considero un buen amigo -

Ok, el discurso comienza bien, lo tengo bajo control.

\- Oh, gracias Adrien. Tu también eres un buen amigo -

Bueno, es bueno saber eso.

\- Me gusta Marinette -

...

Bien... No tenía planeado soltarlo de repente ni de forma tan brusca, ni mucho menos pararme en medio de la calle en un semáforo peatonal que acababa de cambiar a rojo. De hecho tenía ensayado todo lo que diría y cómo lo diría, pero ¡al diablo mi lógica y mi razonamiento! Al parecer mi cerebro había decidio desecharlas sin mi consentimiento ¡Bravo!

Sólo el tirón de Luka en mi brazo para sacarme de en medio de la calle me hizo reaccionar. Él mi miraba con suma tranquilidad, como si lo que acababa de decirle no significara nada.

Después de unos segundos dió un suspiro y me sonrió ligeramente. Ok, me está dando miedo.

\- Dime algo que no sepa, Adrien -

Luka retomó la caminata y me obligué a seguirlo para no quedarme atrás.

\- ¿Lo sabías? -

¡Genial! Uno más a la lista de los que sabían antes que yo mismo que estaba enamorado de Marinette ¿En serio soy tan retrasado?

\- ¿Por qué crees que me adelante a pedirle a Marinette que fuera mi novia? -

Juro que quería responderle algo inteligente, pero las oraciones no se ordenaban en mi cabeza y mi boca parecía haberse paralizado.

\- ¿Para eso querías hablar conmigo? ¿Para decirme que te gusta mi novia? - sonrió ladinamente. Será cabrón ¿Se está burlando de mi?

\- No, no solo quería decirte eso -

Me adelanté a sus pasos y lo encaré, deteniendonos en la acera.

\- Entonces dime -

Serás... ¿podrías dejar de actuar tan maduro? Solo me llevas un año, Punkiqui.

\- Quiero decirte que estoy dispuesto a todo para recuperar su amor, que más vale que la cuides y no la hagas llorar porque me voy a asegurar de que sea el mío el primer hombro en el que derrame esas lágrimas, seré yo quién le de consuelo y aprovecharé para volvermela a ganar. Quiero decirte también que poco me importa que sean novios, voy a luchar por ella hasta recuperar su corazón, importándome muy poco si eres mi amigo o no. ¿Entendiste? -

Eso salió bien...

Él endureció su mirada por un instante, aparentemente prestando atención a mis palabras y no agradandoles en lo absoluto, sin embargo pronto retomó su semblante relajado y me miró de manera casi aburrida.

\- Entiendo muy bien. Tranquilo, yo jamás la haría llorar como lo hiciste tu...-

Golpe bajo. Éste idiota definitivamente me estaba mostrando un lado suyo que seguramente ni Marinette conocía y aún así yo mismo lo admiraba por conservar la calma de esa manera tan inhumana y a la vez tan madura.

\- ...Así que por ese lado no hay nada de qué hablar. -

\- No la hice llorar a conciencia...-

\- Por supuesto que no. Eras el único en todo el planeta que no estaba enterado de los sentimientos de Marinette hacia ti -

El tono de su voz se elevó, sorprendiéndome de sobre manera, ya que hasta ahora se había mantenido sereno. Así que don perfecto también se enoja ¿eh?

\- En todo caso debo agradecertea ti, Luka, por ti es que supe de los sentimientos de Marinette hacia mi -

Él hizo un gesto de confusión alzando la ceja y señalandose con el dedo.

\- Pues... ¿de nada? Ahora ¿que tal si a modo de pago... te alejas de MI novia? -

Wou, ésto se está poniendo intenso. Ésta es una de esas ocasiones en las que Alya debería de estar escondida en alguna parte grabándolo todo, éste acontecimiento realmente es para la historia; Luka actuando enojado, celoso y posesivo... ¡Enojado!

\- Eso nunca, Pu...Luka -

Me pregunto que haría si se entera de que en mi cabeza lo llamo "Punkiqui", por el momento mejor no averiguarlo, quizás en otro momento en dónde no estémos ambos tan tensos. De todos modos al parecer no se dió cuenta de mi corrección al decir su nombre.

\- Te guste o no, Marinette es mi amiga también y ¿adivina que? Vamos a la misma escuela, ella se sienta detrás de mi y hablamos tooodos los días -

\- Eso es inevitable si son compañeros en un mismo salón, tu la ves en la escuela pero yo la veo en su casa, en su cuarto o afuera en cualquier lugar agradable en donde no estés tu -

¿En su cuarto y a solas? Punkiqui...yo he dormido en su cama. ¡Adrien 2, Luka 0! ... Ejem, bueno, claro que eso no se lo iba a soltar así nada más en ésta pequeña guerra de "quién puede más", además ni la misma Marinette estaba enterada de eso, para ella...había sido Chat Noir quien ha dormido más de una ocasión junto con ella en su cama o alguna vez hasta en su diván, claro, siempre manteniendo nuestra distancia... Debo decir que fueron momentos muy bonitos y que me hicieron ver lo mucho que Marinette confiaba en mi como Chat Noir, muchas de esas ocasiones había deseado tanto abrazarla para brindarle mi calor y protección... ahora entiendo el porqué de esos pensamientos por ella, y justo me encuentro parado frente a su novio para asegurarme de no perderla bajo ningún concepto.

\- Deja de alardear y solo cuída de ella ¿quieres? Tu tienes tu tiempo con ella y yo tengo el mío...y creéme, no lo voy a desperdiciar -

Ante mis palabras, Luka no dijo nada, se le veía confiado y tranquilo nuevamente ¿Cómo puede cambiar de actitud tan pronto? ¿Es bipolar o qué?

Luka me extendió de pronto su mano, con ganas de que se la estrechase.

\- Gracias por ser sincero conmigo, Adrien -

Bueno, bipolar o no... éste chico tiene honor, imposible considerarlo mi enemigo, entonces llamemosle... "rival".

\- Imposible no hacerlo, eres mi amigo - Estreché la mano que me ofrecía para finalmente chocar puños como siempre solíamos hacer.

\- Bajo advertencia... -

\- ...no hay engaño - completó él la frase que comencé. - Lo sé, no te preocupes.

Luka retomó el paso hacía casa de Marinette. Yo, por mi parte, me quedé parado en mi lugar observando su caminata.

De acuerdo, al final todo salió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba ¿No? Yo estaba esperando un buen golpe a la cara, menos mal que no fue así. Seguro cualquier otra persona lo habría hecho, pero vamos... Luka es demasiado maduro y buena persona, por ello me sabe un poco mal toda ésta situación pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? No estoy dispuesto a perder a Marinette así nada más porque si.

 **·Marinette· Miércoles 11:30 am**

\- ¡Hablo enserio! Eres tan buena que estoy seguro que mi padre te aceptará -

\- Pero... que nervios ¡Nooo! Él es muy exigente -

Adrien y yo nos encontrabamos en el patio de la escuela, sentados en la orilla de las escaleras, era una hora muerta en las que no teníamos clases por lo que casi siempre la aprovechabamos para comer con Alya y Nino y con quién quisiera unirsenos, sin embargo la idea de Adrien para hoy fue dejar solos a nuestros amigos, que como bien se sabía, eran novios.

Ahora nos encontrabamos platicando acerca de nuestro posible futuro, estabamos a poco de graduarnos y cada quién debía decidir qué carrera estudiaría, yo por mi parte lo tenía clarísimo, siempre he querido ser Diseñadora de modas, mientras que Adrien me comentaba que lo más probable era que él estudiase Administración de empresas debido a que su padre deseaba que en algún punto de la vida él dirigiera la empresa, cosa que no parecía emocionarle del todo pero que al parecer estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Adrien intentaba animarme a aplicar en la empresa de su padre para trabajar como becaria en el área de diseño, adulándome a más no poder.

\- Ya has demostrado que estás a la altura de sus exigencias ¡Ganaste un concurso realizado por él! ¿Qué otra prueba necesitas? ¿No es tu sueño trabajar en Grabriel's? Yo estoy seguro que lo lograrás y quién sabe, quizás al paso de los años te hagas de tu propia empresa de modas... Yo estaría encantado de modelar para ti-

Creo que nunca nadie me había halagado tanto... Mucho menos Adrien Agreste.

\- Gra...cias, enserio. Es increíble que alguien confíe tanto en mis habilidades. - Inevitablemente me sonrojé ante sus comentarios.

\- Que va, confío en ti de todas las formas que se te ocurran, no sólo por tus habilidades -

Adrien me sonrió ampliamente y posó una mano encima de mi cabeza, aquel gesto me recordó a Chat Noir y la noche en que me había besado... Y no sólo eso ¿que tanta coincidencia puede haber en que el tema también sea de confianza?

Ok, Marinette, no empieces, concentrate...

\- Yo también confío en ti - le devolví la sonrisa.

\- Oye... Antes de que Luka te acapare éste fin de semana...quería preguntarte algo -

La forma en que dijo ésto último me pareció un tanto rara, era como si lo hubiese estado pensando mucho para decírmelo.

\- claro, dime - le animé.

\- ¿Tendrás tiempo para acompañarme a una sesión de fotos que tengo el sábado por la mañana? -

\- ¿¡En serio?! - No pude ocultar mi emoción ante su petición.

\- Aquella noche en el parque noté que te gustó mucho. Solo un favor: ven tu sola... No quiero meterme en líos con la productora ni con mi padre -

\- ¡Claro, yo entiendo! Espero que esa noche no te hayamos ocasionado problemas.

\- No no, en lo absoluto, pero "más vale prevenir que lamentar" ¿No crees? - Aquella frase la dijo al tiempo que simulada hacer las comillas con dos de sus dedos en cada mano.

\- Por supuesto. Entonces... sábado por la mañana. Creo que le voy a decir a Luka que... -

No pude completar mi oración ya que Adrien me interrumpió:

\- Dile que se ven el domingo, yo quiero tener un buen día contigo, nunca salimos solos.. No se a ti, pero a mi me encantaría -

¿Alguien me puede decir cómo es que Adrien Agreste se había posicionado casi encima de mi en las escaleras? Yo no tengo ni idea de cuándo lo hizo pero tras terminar de decir aquello...caí en cuenta de su cercanía casi desvergonzada ¿Está mal si digo que me recordó nuevamente a Chat Noir y su nulo entendimiento por el concepto de "espacio personal"?

Obviamente aquel comportamiento me hizo ponerme nerviosa al instante y con la cercanía que había, estoy segura de que sería capaz de notar que me había ruborizado.

\- Ehm... cl-claro... Eres genial, no, es genial, SERÍA genial... - Ok, justo cuando creía que había superado mi tartamudeo con él... Al final terminé sonriendo como una idiota.

El rió ladinamente y enseguida se separó de mi.

\- ¡Perfecto! Yo paso por ti el sábado, solo tendrías que estar lista a eso de las diez de la mañana ¿Te parece bien? -

\- Sip -

No me iba a arriesgar a volver a decir cualquies tontería, he ahí la razón por la que solo me limité a contestar con una única palabra.

\- ¡Bien! ... ¿Vamos acercándonos al salón? -

Y de la nada, así como si fuese lo más natural del mundo... Adrien me tomó una mano con la suya y me jaló un poco para empezar a caminar junto con él... ¿Acaso ésto es un sueño?

¡Marinette! ¡Despierta! Adrien Agreste solo te ve como una amiga y te invitó a su sesión de fotos porque sabe que te gustan esas cosas y...te está tomando de la mano porque... ¿porqué eso hacen los amigos? Y...y... tú te estás encargando de olvidar que alguna vez lo amaste.

Rayos... ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo tan difícil?

 **Jueves 5:30 pm**

\- Wou, que hermoso -

Luka se encontraba sentado en mi diván mientras tocaba en su guitarra una lenta y hermosa melodía. Yo por mi parte me encontraba sentada en el piso sobre la alfombra, recargando la mitad de mi cuerpo en la orilla del diván y mis piernas debajo de éste.

Observaba atentamente el semblante concentrado y a la vez relajado de mi novio, se le veía tan guapo de aquella manera...es decir, no es que no fuera guapo todo el tiempo pero justo ahora tenía un "no se que, que qué se yo" que me tenía cautivada. Me encantaba verlo tocar la guitarra ¡y cuando canta! Era un talento que hasta hace poco supe que poseía... Uno que sabía usar muy bien como arma para seducirme y robarme suspiros y un par de besos también ¿Existía hombre más romántico que él?...

La escena de Chat Noir preparándo una velada a la luz de la luna en un balcón rodeado de velas y flores llegó a mi memoria desencajándome por completo y haciendome sentir un escalofrío, así como un sentimiento de melancolía y ternura... Ese Gato... No se suponía que bebiera colarse de esa manera en mis pensamientos, mucho menos estando con mi novio.

\- ¿Cielo?... -

Gracias al llamado de Luka es que logré apartar aquel recuerdo de mi cabeza... Si, me llama "cielo", dice que es el perfecto referente para mis ojos ¿No es lindo? Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Por qué Chat me llamara "Princesa"?

Marinette, deja de pensar en Chat...

\- ¿Dime? - contesté un tanto ditraída; él mi miraba desde arriba, aún con la guitarra en sus manos.

Luka se inclinó un poco para depositar un suave beso sobre mis labios.

\- ¿Te gustaría aprender a tocar la guitarra? -

Parpadeé un par de veces un poco confundida por la propuesta de Luka, sin embargo después de procesar las ideas un poco, sonreí y me incorporé para sentarme a su lado.

\- ¡Si! ¿Es muy difícil? -

\- En realidad no, es cuestión de práctica y un poco de coordinación , toma -

Mi novio me pasó su guitarra a lo que tuve que tomarla torpemente con mis manos sin encontrar una posición correcta.

\- Bueno, estás hablando con la chica más torpe de todo París... así que te advierto que no será fácil -

\- Estoy hablando con la chica más hermosa y talentosa de todo París, seguro será muy sencillo -

Sus palabras hicieron que los colores se me subieran a la cara, haciéndome sentir afortunada, halagada y valorada.

Tras unos segundos, Luka me besó tiernamente en la frente para inmediatamente después levantarse para rodear el diván y arrodillarse detrás de mi, encima de éste. El cuerpo se me tensó cuando sentí el suyo recargarse en mi espalda.

\- Se debe sostener así...-

Los susurros en mi oído me erizaron la piel automáticamente debido al escalofrío provocado, poco podía darme cuenta de que Luka me ayudaba desde donde estaba a sostener la guitarra correctamente.

\- Por ahora te recomiendo que te familiarices con sus formas -

Sus manos se posaron en mis hombros, solo para después delinear con sus dedos el contorno de mis brazos, de arriba a abajo... Por favor, alguien que me confirme si es que aun sigo respirando...

\- Puedes comenzar tocándo un poco...sin usar el mango, solo para reconocer sus partes...-

Quise intentar hacer lo que me indicaba, sin embargo lo único que logré fue rasgar un poco brusco las cuerdas cuando sentí los cálidos labios de Luka recorrer mi cuello. La vista se me nubló por unos segundos y mi cuerpo se tensó mientras dejaba que él comenzara a besar la zona, ladeando incluso un poco mi cabeza para darle mejor acceso.

\- Luka...- Su nombre se escapó de mis labios sin haberlo planeado y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por las nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba mi cuerpo.

Luka se separó de mi un poco solo para tomar la guitarra y dejarla recargada a un lado del diván. En seguida regresó su atención a mi y me hizo girar mi cuerpo para recostarme. Acarició mi mejilla suavamente y besó mis labios en uno de los besos más intensos que alguna vez me haya dado en lo que llevabamos en nuestro noviazgo...

Y ahí estaba, nuevamente la imagen de Chat Noir besándome.

Apreté los ojos intentando de esa manera borrar su imágen, pero lo único que logré fue hacerla más vívida dentro de mi cabeza. Aquello fue cómo un detonante para mis sentidos, imaginar a Chat Noir besándome me hizo intensificar aún más el beso que en esos momentos estaba recibiendo. Mi cuerpo hacía todo lo que mi mente imaginaba: alzar mis brazos para encerradar mis dedos entre la cabellera rubia de Chat Noir, acercarlo a mi insistentemente para profundizar el beso, dejar que sus manos recorriecen el costado derecho de mi cuerpo, pasando por mis hombros, cintura y caderas y removerme debajo de su cuerpo, ansiosa por sentir más...

Abrí entonces mis ojos y me sobresalté a caer en la realidad y ver que era Luka y no Chat Noir quién se encontraba encima de mi...

\- Lu...mmhp, Luka... - intenté llamarle mientras él seguía besándome, evidentemente excitado, y no lo supe sólo por la expresión que alcanzaba a notar en su rostro, sino por que podía sentir perfectamente a la altura de mi muslo cómo su erección me rozaba.

Aquello verdaderamente me descolocó, tuve sentimientos encontrados entre excitación y culpa. Vamos, no podía negar la erótica situación en la que me veía envuelta, pero accedí a ella solo porque en mi mente se coló ese tonto gato que últimamente me acosaba diariamente...

De cualquier forma... aun no me sentía lista para seguir y dar un paso tan grande con Luka.

 _¿Y con Chat Noir, si?_

Ay, no... por favor, díganme que no me estoy enamorando de Chat...

\- ¡Luka! -

Tuve que apartarlo dándole un fuerte empujón, haciéndo que casi se caiga del diván,sin embargo solo terminó sentado, apoyándo sus manos a sus costados y con una expresión claramente desencajada.

\- Yo... perdón... No quise provocarte, enserio... perdón - La realidad era que mis disculpas iban más orientadas a que me sentía culpable por haber fantaseado con otra persona estando con él...

Luka tardó unos segundo más en entender lo que acababa de ocurrir, sin embargo no tardó mucho en volver a relajar su expresión.

\- Perdóname tú a mi, cielo... No pude... contenerme. Y no quiero obligarte a hacer nada...-

Me acerqué hasta él gateando por el diván para después sentirme a su lado.

\- Tranquilo, todo está bien -

¿A quién engaño? Nada está bien... ¿Cómo es que pasé de estar enamorada de Adrien Agreste, a Luka y luego a... Chat Noir? Hay algo muy confuso en todo esto, lo que sentí al besar a Chat no lo puedo comparar de ninguna manera con lo que siento cuando beso a Luka, es un sentimiento completamente distinto... la pregunta aquí es ¿qué es?

\- Eres muy linda, Marinette, tengo mucha suerte de tenerte a mi lado -

No, no la tienes...

\- No, yo soy la afortunada de tener a un novio tan compresivo y lindo como tu...ehm, por cierto...-

Si, no le había dicho aún de la invitación a la sesión de fotos con Adrien.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -

\- El sábado no podrémos vernos, Adrien me invitó a una de sus tantas sesiones de fotos para aprender un poco más del mundo de la moda...ya sabes...con lo que me fascina-

Hubo un silencio por parte de Luka en el que apartó su mirada de la mía, mirando a algún punto fijo de mi habitación.

\- ¿No puedo ir yo? - preguntó un tanto serio, cosa que me sorprendió ya que creo que hasta el momento nunca lo había escuchado así conmigo.

\- Adrien me dijo que para evitarse problemas con su padre y "la productora", la verdad no sé a que se refería con eso, tenía que ir sólo una persona -

Otro silencio, ésta vez uno más largo que el anterior.

\- De acuerdo - dijo de pronto, sobresaltándome un poco - Te voy a extrañar muchísimo ¿Sabes? -

Luka besó una de mis mejillas y me sonrió tiernamente, acción que me relajó un poco.

\- Y yo a ti. Prometo hornear para ti un cheesecake delicioso al siguiente día, así que estás obligado a venir a verme ¿Si? -

\- jajaja, claro que si, no podía perderme de algo hecho por tus hermosas manos -

El resto de la tarde fue especialmente difícil para mi, ese sentimiento de culpa me taladraba el pecho,por eso cuando Luka se fue, sentí que de alguna forma podía respirar nuevamente.

\- Ya puedes salir, Tikki -

Mi kwami salió transpasando las puertas de mi closet, en dónde le había acondicionado un cómodo espacio en la parte más alta para que pudiera esconderse todo el tiempo que fuese necesario si se requería.

\- Perdón por hacerte quedar ahí tanto tiempo -

\- No te preocupes, Marinette, yo entiendo - Tikki se abrazó a una de mis mejillas y enseguida se fue sentó en mi hombro.

\- Eres todo un amor, Tikki, tengo mucha suerte de que seas mi kwami -

\- ¿qué puedo decir? es cierto jijiji - bromeó, llevándose sus manitas a su boca al reir.

Eran cerca de las 11 de la noche cuando al fin me decidí a recostarme en mi cama. Me sentía muy ansiosa y no podía despegar la mirada de la trampilla justo encima de mi, había agudizado el oído, esperando escuchar cualquier ruido afuera en el balcón...

Estaba esperando por Chat Noir...

Sin embargo los minutos transcurrían como agua y él nunca apareció. Necesitaba hablar con él y aclarar lo que sentía, asegurarme de que realmente ese beso no había significado nada para ninguno de los dos.

¿Dónde hay un akuma cuando se necesita? Al menos de esa forma sabría en dónde encontrarlo...

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Sin mucho qué decir, más que gracias a quienes leen! :) Espero les esté gustando aun que sea un poquito y no olviden dejar su pequeño review! y hacerme saber si extrañan que los responda dentro de cada capítulo! :D

Bye bye!

Oigan! el viernes es mi cumpleaños! solo pido sus hermosos follows y reviews de regalo! jajaja


	8. Beso Oportuno

**Siempre Tuya - Beso Oportuno**

 **·Adrien· Sábado 10:50 am**

 ** _Adrien:_** Estoy saliendo de la mansión ahora mismo para ir por ti, estás lista?

Creo que cierta hermosa chica de cabello azabache sigue dormida.

 ** _Mari aka futura novia:_** (escribiendo...)

 ** _Mari aka futura novia:_** Perdón! Dame 15 minutos más!

 _ **Adrien:** _jajaja no te preocupes. No me odies pero en realidad aún no voy por ti... Sabía que te quedarías dormida.

 ** _Mari aka futura novia:_** Aaaah que malo!

 ** _Adrien:_** lo siento, Princesa, tómalo como un favor, paso por ti en unos 30 minutos.

Oh oh... ¡Envié el mensaje!

¡Alerta! Acabo de mandarle un mensaje diciéndole "Princesa". Rayos, rayos, rayos...

Esperé cinco minutos por alguna respuesta de ella, sin embargo nunca llegó. Ok, no puede ser tan malo ¿Verdad? En mi plan ya estaba contemplado comportarme como realmente soy con ella... Y si, sé que también dije que haciéndolo estaba en riesgo que ella conociera mi identidad como Chat Noir, aunque creo que quizás no sea conveniente que lo sepa tan pronto, deberé pensar en alguna excusa si es que me pregunta por el repentino apodo.

Espera un momento... Plagg alguna vez me dijo que ningún civil debía conocer mi identidad, sin embargo...cuándo le conté acerca de Marinette y mis planes pareció no importarle en lo más mínimo que ella lo supiera. Aquí algo no cuadra.

\- Joven Adrien, el desayuno está servido, salimos en 20 minutos -

La voz de Nathalie afuera de mi habitación me obligó a dejar de pensar en aquel dato curioso y bajar a recibir mis sagrados alimentos, será lo que será y quizás no esté muy contento con la vida de millonario, pero no voy a negar que me encanta la comida que preparan los chefs de la mansión, claro, todo dentro de la estricta dieta de modelo famoso.

Antes de salir de mi habitación, indiqué a Plagg que se ocultara dentro de una muslera que últimamente solía llevar conmigo a todos lados para asegurarme de que mi kwami viajara un poco más cómodo que cuando se ocultaba dentro de mis chaquetas, al menos tenía un poco más de espacio y no hay que negar que me daba cierto estilo.

Una vez que tuve mi delicioso desayuno, lavé mis dientes y me preparé junto con Nathalie para subir al auto con Gorila como chofer, como siempre. Nathalie ocupó el asiento del copiloto y yo me subí atrás.

 ** _Adrien:_** Ésta vez es real, ya voy por ti.

 ** _Mari aka futura novia:_** De acuerdo. Ya estoy lista.

Puf. Que me respondiera me hizo dar un respiro ya que por un segundo mi cabeza habia pensando que con una sola palabra ella había averiguado toda la verdad y ahora me odiaba por no haberle dicho nada y por haberme aprovechado de mi alter ego heróico.

 **·Marinette· 10:53 am**

¿Princesa? ¿Pero qué...?

¿Adrien me acaba de llamar "Princesa"?

Ok, creo que he comenzado a hiperventilarme...

Tras aquel mensaje, mi cabeza se volvió un nido de teorías locas sin pies ni cabeza, vamos...que ni siquiera estaba bien consciente de lo que estaba pensando. Mis movimientos se volvieron mecánicos mientras mi mente divagaba:

La única persona en el mundo que me ha llamado de esa manera es Chat Noir...¡Dios mío! ¿Y si Adrien es Chat Noir? No, no puede ser... ¿Por qué después de dos años me comenzaría a llamar "Princesa" en su forma civíl? Simplemente no tiene absoluto sentido ¡Además! Ni siquiera se parecen, Adrien es mucho más reservado, es super caballeroso hasta me atrevería a decir que tímido, Chat Noir es todo lo contrario a Adrien...

Así que... Adrien no puede ser Chat Noir ¿Verdad?

Estos últimos días Adrien ha comenzado a comportarse de formas extrañas cuando está conmigo...

¡NO! No, no, no, no, no... ¡Es imposible! Vamos Marinette, un simple apodo no puede significar nada del otro mundo, no empieces con tus tontas ideas.

...

Para cuándo me di cuenta, ya me encontraba en el baño cepillandome los dientes después de haber desayunado, ya estaba bañada y arreglada; me había puesto un conjunto que consistía de una falda azul rey con vuelo que me llegaba por derriba de las rodillas junto con una camisa blanca si mangas y unos botines azules a juego con la falda, la bolsa en dónde siempre llevaba a Tikki la tuve que cambiar por una de mano blanca. No suelo usar faldas pero creo que mi subconciente decidió que hoy debía verme bien...

Al cabo de un rato recibí un nuevo mensaje de Adrien en el que me decía que ya venía "de verdad" por mi y no pasaron más de 10 minutos cuando mi madre me llamó para avisarme que bajara.

\- Diviértete mucho, hija. Ese chico fue muy amable al invitarte a un evento que es de tanta importancia para lo que te quieres dedicar. ¿No crees que si fuera tu novio sería increíble? -

\- ¡Mamá! ¿Pero qué dices? Yo ya tengo novio ¿Recuerdas?-

\- Ya lo sé, tesoro, pero una madre sabe...y yo sé que tú aún sientes algo por el joven Adrien ¿Verdad? -

A veces enserio parece que las madres poseen alguna clase de poder para leer la mente de sus seres queridos...

\- Basta, mamá. No responderé a eso-

\- No hace falta - me guiñó un ojo y después besó mi frente - yo sé que es verdad -

\- Ma... - Iba a replicar pero mi madre me interrumpió, tomándome por los hombros y empujándome a la salida.

-Ya te esperan ¡Te cuidas mucho! ¡Tarda todo lo que necesites, no importa si llegas de madrugada! -

¡Trágame tierra! Aquellas últimas frases las dijo gritando a todo pulmón mientras me acercaba al auto estacionado frente a la panadería, el cual estaba segura que pertenecía a la familia Agreste.

Antes de que llegara a él, una de las puertas se abrió y por ella salió Adrien, casi me tropiezo ante la sonrisa que me dedicó, se le veía tan guapo con ese saco negro que llevaba puesto, el contraste entre... Ok, Marinette ¡centrada!

\- Buenos días, Marinette -

Bien, me saludó, el problema no era ese... el problema aquí radica en que no solo se limitó a saludarme y ya, sino que como todo un caballeroo tomó una de mis manos y besó mis nudillos, guiñándome un ojo. De acuerdo ¿sigo dormida? Es como estar soñando con Chat Noir siendo Adrien Agreste... y ahora que lo pienso ¿que tan bueno o malo puede ser eso?

\- Ho...hola, buenos días - apenas si logré contestarle el saludo, dejándo que fuera él quien me devolviera el control sobre mi mano.

\- Hoy será un gran día - Afirmó él con una gran y encantadora sonrisa en sus labios - Adelante, señorita, primero harémos las pruebas de vestuario -

Y siguiendo en su papel de chico caballeroso, hizo una reverencia y ademán para indicarme que entrara al auto, ofreciendome una de sus manos para ayudarme a subir.

¿En serio no estoy soñando?

Al subir, la secretaria del padre de Adrien me saludó educadamente y no volvió a decir nada, ni qué decir del chofer, él nunca hablaba...

El viaje fue de aproximadamente media hora, trayecto en el cual no hablé mucho que digamos, el comportamiento de Adrien me tenía un tanto cohibida y no me atrevía a abrir mucho la boca, de lo contrario estoy segura de que habría tartamudeando como nunca.

Cuando llegamos al estudio fotográfico profesional del que me hablaba Adrien, él me ayudó a bajar del auto de la misma galante forma que cuando subí ¿Qué mosco le picó?

\- Mu...muchas gracias - ¿Ven? Por eso es que no quiero hablar.

\- Todo un placer, mademoiselle. ¿Estás lista? -

\- Claro, no puedo esperar -

\- Joven Adrien, señorita Dupain, siganme por favor -

La voz de la asistente realmente parecía cansada, ya la había escuchado antes pero ahora mismo no sabría decir si esa era su forma de hablar o si sufría de acceso de trabajo.

\- ¿Estás seguro que tu padre no tiene problema con que yo esté aquí? -

No supe ni cómo fue que logré decir todo aquello sin fallar en el intento, pero eso hizo que de alguna forma me relajara un poquito.

\- ¿Te digo la verdad? - dijo él acercándose peligrosamente a mi, susurándome aquello al oído. Bueno, olviden aquello que dije acerca de haberme relajado.

\- Ehm... si - apenas si logré articular mi pequeña respuesta.

\- Mi padre no sabe que estás aquí, le pedí a Nathalie que me hiciera el favor -

Tras decirme aquello me guiñó un ojo, dió un paso atrás para quedar detrás de mi y me empujó suavemente al haberme quedado como piedra en mi lugar ante la sorpresa y quizás también por el hecho de que sentí que mi sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo.

Cuando me di cuenta ya nos encontrabamos en el foro en el que se realizaría el shooting. Adrien me había indicado que me sentara en una silla que estaba por ahí abandonada mientras él hablaba con Nathalie y una tercera persona. Yo por mi parte obedecí y me quedé mirando anonadada el lugar.

Había montones de cables colgando del techo, luces enormes y cuerdas también. Varias personas iban de aquí para allá, preparándolo todo para asegurarse que nada saliera mal ¡Vaya! ¿Quién diría que había tanto detrás de una "simple" fotografía? Ya me imaginaba yo en todo ese barullo, preparando una sesión de fotos para mi nueva línea de ropa ¿Se imaginan? De solo pensarlo me invade una emoción increíble.

\- Marinette, acompañame - La angelical voz de Adrien me regresó a la realidad, vamos, no era como que me quejara, pero debido a ello es que de pronto recordé que minutos atrás me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza con él.

\- ¿A...a dónde? - Pregunté un tanto confundida.

\- Te comenté que primero se haría la prueba de vestuario, creo que es algo que a ti te ha de interesar mucho ¿No? Además me encantaría que me des tu opinión -

Yo solo atiné a asentir con la cabeza y levantarme casi de manera robótica de mi asiento para después seguir los pasos de Adrien hacia un área que se encontraba bloqueada por enormes y largas telas negras que por si solas formaban "un cuarto" aislado. Dentro había ropa acomodada por montónes en ganchos y un cuarto en el que seguramente debería entrar Adrien para cambiarse, además de dos chicas que en cuánto entró Adrien se abalanzaron contra él para comenzar a revisar su cabello y maquillar sin siquiera decirle nada; él tampoco dijo nada, se dejaba hacer por ellas.

\- Siéntate por allí, Marinette - me dijo señalando un enorme e impecable sillón blanco en una esquina en el que no había reparado aún.

Nuevamente obedecí a su petición y me senté bien derechita en el sillón, observando cómo las chicas lo preparaban para el shooting.

\- ¿Ya viene Sebastian? - preguntó Adrien al aire, esperando que alguna de las chicas le contestara.

\- No debe tardar, tenía una junta con tu padre para ver los últimos detalles - le contestó la que le estaba maquillando, digo, no era como que Adrien necesitara de maquillaje, de hecho básicamente solo le estaba empolvando el rostro para eliminar cualquier brillo que se viera mal en cámara.

\- Oh, gracias, Stephie -

Tras unos cuántos retoques más, la chica que se encargaba de su cabello se fijó en mi, a lo que yo me tensé un poco y le saludé con un ligero movimiento de mi mano y una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¡Pero que hermosa muchacha! ¿Quién es ella, Adrien? ¿Tu novia? -

Aquella chica se acercó a mi casi dando saltitos y se inclinó para verme al rostro, examinandome, yo estaba completamente ruborizada.

\- jajaja ella es Marinette, vino para enterarse un poco de que va todo éste proceso -

¿Por qué no negó que somos novios?

Ok, cálmate Marinette, tu ya tienes novio y definitivamente no es él.

\- Ah, perdónenme las tres, le costumbre me hizo olvidarme. Marinette, ellas son Stephanie y Colette, ellas suelen venir siempre que hay una shooting importante para...bueno, creo que ya notaste a qué de dedican -

\- ¡Marinette! pero que bello nombre, perfecto para tan bella mujer - Esa que me había halagado era Colette, quién al igual que Stephanie..o...Stephie, como le había llamado Adrien en un inicio, se me acercó para contemplarme.

\- ¡¿Verdad que es bellisima?! - dijo emocionada Stephie, casi podía ver chispitas en sus ojos - ¿Eres modelo? -

\- eh... yo...no...-

\- ¿no has considerado serlo? - ésta vez preguntó Colette, interrumpiédome, aun que en realidad no sabía que decir, me estaba cohibiendo, si, aún más de lo que ya estaba.

\- ¡Ah, ya sé! - chilló Stephie - Hoy no es la sesión con la modelo mujer ¡pero podemos hacer unas "pruebas" contigo!-

\- ¿Qué? eh... - intenté hablar pero...si, nuevamente me interrumpieron.

\- ¡Si, si! Ya mismo voy por la ropa -

Colette salió casi volando del lugar sin decir más dejándome super confundida y con Stephie aún "admirándome". Adrien por su parte me miraba con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

\- No te burles - le reclamé entre apenada y divertida por la situación tan rara en la que me habían metido.

\- No, no, para nada. Eso te pasa por ser tan hermosa -

Hubo un silencio inmediatamente después de que Adrien dijera aquello, nos miramos sin mover un músculo y lo único que se escuchaba de fondo era el ruído de la gente de afuera y una risita por parte de Stephie.

\- ¡Adrien! Perdona la tardanza ¿Ya trajeron toda la ropa? -

Un hombre bastante alto y delgado entró al lugar a saludar directamente a Adrien, yo suspiré aliviada pues aquello había cortado con el silencio incómodo que se había hecho después del comentario de Adrien hacia... ¿mi? ¿Enserio me había dicho "hermosa" a...mi? Ok, creo que ahora tengo una taquicardia severa, alguien que me lleve a un doctor.

¡Dios! ¿qué se supone que debo pensar de ese comentario? Es decir, Adrien jamás me había llamado de alguna manera ni remotamente cercana a ese adjetivo ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Primero empezó por querer pasar más tiempo conmigo, después su cambio de coportamiento y ¿ahora me dice hermosa?

Bien, Marinette, no te emociones, no tienes porqué, en primera porque tienes novio y en segunda porque él nunca jamás se fijó ni se fijaría en ti.

\- Tu debes de ser Marinette - El señor que previamente había entrado a hablar con Adrien se dirigió a mi y estiró su mano para saludarme, inmediatamente me incorporé para devolverle el saludo.

\- Buenos días, señor -

\- Sebastian, háblame de tu, no tienes que ser formal. Colette me habló de ti hace unos minutos, me la encontré muy emocionada en busca de la ropa de la línea de mujeres y me contó de ti. No te ofendas, pero en verdad eres muy bonita, yo estaré encantado de vestirte con los mejores conjuntos que hayas soñado -

El señ...Sebastian me guiñó un ojo, elevando mi nerviosismo un poco más. Todo mundo estaba haciendo planes conmigo sin siquiera tener mi consentimiento, digo... el pensar en usar ropa de la línea de Gabriel Agreste era un sueño, pero así ¿de la nada? Todo esto iba muy rápido y yo no tenía ningún control y al parecer Adrien no tenía planeado pararlo.

\- Dis...culpe - llamé a Sesbastian, muy apenada.

\- Si, dime -

\- Yo solo vine a ver - dije con voz bajita debido a la pena.

\- ¡Que va! Ya estás aquí, no podemos desperdiciarte, además... tranquila, que aquí también tendrás tus honorarios-

¿Honorarios? ¿¡Me iba a pagar!?

\- Pero... -

\- Tranquilizate y disfruta, no todos los días descubrimos a una mujer hermosa y encima con un cuerpo perfecto para la ropa, es muy difícil conseguir modelos mujeres que estén a la altura de las exigencias de Gabriel -

¿Yo? ¿A la altura de lo que pide Gabriel en una modelo? Wou, debo estar soñando o algo así...ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces he pensado eso hoy...uhmmm ¿Drogada tal vez?

\- Anímate Marinette, lo harás increíble. Seguro que viviendo la experiencia en carne propia...en un futuro podrás dirigir a tus propias modelos -

Ese había sido Adrien hablando al fin. Bueno...creo que tenía razón y encima me iban a pagar, supongo que no estaba mal ¿verdad?

\- ¿Sus propias modelos? - preguntó curioso Sebastian.

\- Si, ella es una muy talentosa diseñadora y aún ni siquiera ha cursado la carrera, tiene talento nato, es muy admirable -

Yo me sonrojé a tope ante el comentario de Adrien.

\- No es para tanto...- dije.

\- Mira nada más, además de hermosa, talentosa y además humilde ¿Para cuándo la boda? -

Tanto Adrien como yo nos quedamos mudos unos segundos y pude notar perfectamente un rubor en las mejillas de él.

\- Lamento desilusionarte, Sebas, pero ella ya tiene novio y no soy yo - Un momento, eso fue ¿desilusión en su voz?

\- Oh, que pena. Hacen muy bonita pareja. ¡Bueno! ¡Es momento de ponernos a trabajar, chicos! Uno, dos, uno dos -

 **·Adrien· 11:35 am**

Primero fue mi turno de empezar con la prueba de vestuario. Sebastian había sido mi vestuarista de toda la vida y mi padre confiaba plenamente en su juicio para cada sesión fotográfica que se presentaba.

Ante cada nuevo conjunto, tanto Sebastian como Marinette deban su visto bueno y Sebastian pedía la opinión personal de ella. Marinette se veía muy contenta y a la vez apenada cada vez que tenía que verme de pies a cabeza para juzgar el atuendo, me encantaba saber que aún tenía ese efecto en ella.

Al cabo de unos treinta minutos llegó Colette con un carrito lleno de ropa, supuse que era la que querían que Marinette probara así que no pregunté nada.

\- ¡Ya está listo! Marinette, tu puedes cambiarte en éste probador - dijo Colette totalmente entusiasmada, jalando del brazo a mi amiga azabache para guiarla al segundo probador, a un lado del mío, no supe mucho más de ella porque justo cuando ella entró, llegó Jerome, mi fotógrafo en turno, para pedirme ir un momento con él.

Básicamente hablamos sobre las tomas que tenía planeadas, no tiene mucho caso que los maree con todas esas cosas.

Hubo un grito unísono por parte de Stephie y Colette que llamó mi atención hacia los probadores, sin embargo no pude saciar mi curiosidad ya que Jerome no me soltaba ni un segundo.

Tras varios minutos de charla e instrucciones, vi que a lo lejos se acercaba corriendo Colette haciéndome señas.

\- ¡Adrien, Adrien! ¡Tienes que verla! ¡Tu también, Jerome! ¡Vengan! - Gritaba sin contenerse, llamando la atención de todo el mundo en el set.

Intrigados, Jerome y yo seguimos a Colette...

Creo que decir que me quedé mudo al entrar es decir poco. Marinette estaba al centro del lugar, luciendo una de los obras de arte de mi padre; un vestido largo de ceda blanca que caía gracilmente por sus piernas, no era nada revelador, de hecho cubría casi por completo su cuerpo; las mangas eran largas y amplias al final, un disimulado cinturón rojo rodeaba su cintura, acentuando aún más lo angosta que era y delineando sus anchas caderas, el escote formaba una "v" en su pecho y la falda contaba con al menos tres capas de la fina tela, lo encantador de aquel vestido radicaba en la abertura del lado derecho que estoy seguro que si Marinette se moviera, dejaría lucir su pierna. El conjunto terminaba con unas zapatillas rojas a juego con su cinturón ¡y ahí no acaba la cosa! Stephie había maquillado un poco el rostro, resaltando sus hermosos ojos azules, además de haberle puesto labial rojo en esos de por si ya muy antojables labios. Era todo una revelación, un ángel entre nosotros y estoy seguro que no era el único que lo estaba pensando.

Cierra la boca o vas a empezar a babear.

\- Que exquisitez - susurró Jerome, sin embargo lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo escucháramos.

\- Si, todo una diosa - dijo Sebastian, asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- No está en la logística, pero me encantaría tener algunas tomas en las que aparezcas tú con Marinette - dijo Jerome dirigiéndose a mi.

Tuve que sacudir ligeramente la cabeza para salir de mi trance al ver a Marinette.

\- Claro. Estaré encantado -

Noté como Marinette se ponía casi tan roja como sus zapatillas. Que linda ella.

Todo estaba listo para el shooting así que nos dirigimos todos al foro, incluída Marinette, que seguía con el vestido puesto y en cuanto salió, gran mayoría de las personas voltearon a verla, pobresita, con lo que le gusta ser el centro de atención.

El shooting comenzó y yo me esforzaba por lucir mejor de lo que jamás había lucido solo para asegurarme que Marinette me mirara ¿Que si me estaba luciendo? ¡Obviamente! cada vez que Jerome me pedía alguna expresión más seria o seductora, la miraba a ella, solo cuando veía cómo se sonrojaba y apartaba un poco la mirada me sentía satisfecho. Perfecto, no sé si ella aún me quiera pero casi puedo asegurar en un 99.99% de que aun le gusto. No me juzgen de superficial, ni mucho menos a Marinette, simplemente que... bueno, hay que aprovechar cualquier ventaja ¿No?

Tras varios cambios de vestuario, cuatro horas y como tres mil disparos de la cámara después... no, no exagero, Jerome gustaba de sacarme fotos casi en modo ráfaga para asegurarse de no perderse algún buen gesto mío, como sea, después de aquello Sebastian me entregó el que sería mi útimo conjunto, el cual las principales prendes eran un chaleco del mismo tono rojo del cinturón y zapatillas de Marinette, además de un caché blanco, pantalón blanco, camisa blanca y zapatos rojos... Rápidamente supe que era el conjunto perfecto para lucirse justo con el vestido que usaba Marinette, quién noté ahora estaba siendo atendida por Stephie y Colette, arreglándole el cabello y ofrecíendole un maquillaje un poco más elaborado que el primero que le hicieron... No crean que Marinette se había quedado con el vestido puesto aquellas largas cuatro horas de sesión, se lo había cambiado por su ropa habitual pero justo ahora Jerome le estaba indicando que debía ponerselo de nuevo. En seguida mi corazón brincó de emoción, iba a tener una sesión de fotos a su lado.

El staff tardó algunos minutos en la preparación del nuevo set que de hecho ya estaba armado en otra área del foro, en dónde habían colocado montónes de lirios blancos esparcidos por una tela enorme y blanca que formaba pliegues a desnivel para darle dimensión...y para rematar, unas cuantas rosas rojas esparcidas entre los lirios para hacer un increíble contraste y perfecta combinación con nuestros vestuarios.

 **·Marinette· 4:50 pm**

Todo lo que aprendí viendo el shooting de Adrien fue muy constructivo, era todo un alucine ver a todas esas personas trabajar en conjunto para preparar los sets, incluso el servicio de catering era todo un show, quedé fascinada con todo...Ni siquiera sentí esas cuatro horas pasar, aun que seguro que para Adrien si debió ser algo pesado, el tener que ir una y otra vez a cambiarse de ropa, estar de pie el 90% de las ocasiones, pobre, deberá estar agotado.

Y ahora estaba yo en la manos de Stephie y Colette, que terminaban de darme los toques finales para las fotos que me tomarían. Todavía no me la creo, pasar de ser una simple expectadora a...uhmmm ¿modelo por un día? O algo así.

Cuando caí en cuenta, ya me encontraba parada frente a la escenografía que habían montado en el set con Adrien mirándome ya vestido y listo; se veía increíblemente guapo y elegante, casi como en un sueño. Insisto ¿No estoy soñando? Esto es simplemente surrealista.

\- ¿Estás lista? - Me preguntó Adrien al tiempo que tomaba una de mis manos.

Mi corazón dio un brinco. Dios, Adrien Agreste... ¿Que acaso nunca vas a dejar de causarme arritmias cardíacas cada vez que me tocas? y más ahora contando la situación... espero no desmayarme.

Jerome nos indicaba qué hacer, yo intentaba lucir lo más natural posible y no evidenciar demasiado mi nerviosismo, el problema radicaba en aquellas tomas en las que Adrien estaba muy cerca de mi o en dónde de alguna manera tenía que tocarme.

Pude "relajarme" un poco cuando empezaron a tomarnos fotografías individuales, y hago el gesto entre comillas porque...bueno, no es fácil estar relajada en esta situación, sin embargo gracias a las indicaciones de Jerome creo que pude desenvolverme un poco mejor.

Pronto fue el turno de Adrien para modelar solo, sus tomas tardaron mucho menos que las mías, él no necesitaba de tanta dirección como yo, claro, él es todo un profesional, modela desde niño y ésta era solo una sesión más.

\- ¡Perfecto! Solo unas últimas tomas en pareja y habrémos terminado - dijo de pronto Jerome para despuér mirarme a mi - Vamos, Marinette, ponte a un lado de Adrien-

Obedecí a la petición del fotógrafo y me paré justo a un lado de Adrien, quién como yo, esperaba indicaciones.

\- Uhm, perdón Marinette, Adrien ¿Hay problema si les pido un par de tomas en dónde se estén besando? - Dijo Jerome de lo más natural.

¡¿QUÉ?!

\- Yo no tengo ningún problema - contestó Adrien sin pensarlo.

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios!

\- Yo... -

\- No te preocupes, Marinette, es normal en el mundo del modelaje que se solicite éste tipo de cosas a los modelos, pero sino quieres puedes negarte - Adrien posó una mano en mi hombro para intentar tranquilizarme.

¿Tranquilizarme? ¿Cómo se supone que logre eso?

\- No tienen que besarse realmente, querida, solo deben juntar un poco sus labios para que se note real, pero nada más - explicaba Jerome.

\- Yo...bueno... -

\- No te preocupes, después puedo explicarle a Luka si es lo que te preocupa - volvió a decirme Adrien.

\- Es...está bien -

Dije al fin, no muy segura de mi respuesta.

\- ¡Muy bien! Adrien, rodea con un solo brazo la cintura de Marinette. Marinette, tú gira un poco el cuerpo para que el vestido se vea de frente en la toma, con una mano alza un poco el vuelo del vestido, de esa forma también lucirá la manga amplia. Adrien, coloca tu mano libre dentro del bolsillo del pantalón, si, así, correcto... ¡Perfecto! No se muevan. Intenten lucir serios pero con mirada sensual, mirando a la cámara... ¡Muy bien! Ahora mírense a los ojos, así así -

Estoy a punto de besar a Adrien Agreste por primera vez en la vida después de 2 años de haberlo deseado tanto y no sé como rayos es que no he salido corriendo del lugar. Por ahora solo me limitaba a pensar que éstas primeras tomas fuera suficientes para Jerome y se retractara del beso, pero...no...no fue así.

\- De acuerdo, ahora el beso, por favor - pidió.

En ese preciso segundo se tensó mi cuerpo, quedándo como de piedra y observando el rostro de Adrien acercarse sin temor alguno al mío, casi recargando su cuerpo en mi, no sé en qué momento sacó su mano del bolsillo del pantalón para tomar mi mentón pero aquel roce me erizó todos los vellos de la nuca y solo atiné a cerrar los ojos cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos. No estoy segura de si fueron dos, cinco, diez o más segundos los que nos mantuvimos estáticos pero de un momento a otro sentí cómo Adrien comenzaba a mover sus labios encima de los míos... ¡Realmente me estaba besando! ¿Y yo que hice? Bueno... lo más lógico quizás habría sido que lo apartara de mi... Pero no lo hice, no pude, si no que me dejé llevar, relajándo al fin los músculos y correspondiendo al beso, incluso permitiéndole la entrada de su lengua que rozaba insistente mis labios.

¿Por qué éste beso no se sentía como algo incorrecto? ¿Por qué tenía que besar tan bien? ... ¿Por qué...? Oh Dios ¿Por qué éste beso se sentía exactamente igual a aquel beso que Chat Noir me había dado? Debo estar loca, eso es imposible... Pero... incluso el sabor de sus labios, de su saliva, la manera en que cada tanto mordía suavemente única y exclusivamente mi labio inferior era igual al beso de Chat.

 **·Adrien· 5:15 pm**

A veces puedo decir que amo la relatividad del tiempo, a veces no... pero ésta ocasión simplemente la amo pues pareciera que todo a nuestro al rededor iba en cámara lenta.

Creánme cuando les digo que no estaba dentro de mis planes el besar a Marinette de la manera en que ahora mismo lo estoy haciendo pero... ¡Vamos! ¡Es Marinette! Simplemente no pude resistirme un segundo más para saborear sus labios una vez más como es debido... Y al notar que ella correspondía ¡Puf! casi me explota el cerebro, sin embargo a pesar de la excitación y emoción del momento intenté mantener la compostura, pues sabía que estábamos frente a una cámara y la mirada atenta de muchas personas. En serio, si por mi fuera... (y si ella me lo permitiera, claro está) me la llevaría cargando a alguno de los vestidores para terminar de comérmela completa...

¿Pervertido? Nunca... o al menos nunca lo había sido, ni siquiera tuve pensamientos tan pecáminosos hacia Ladybug de la manera en que los tengo ahora con Marinette, ella despertó una parte de mi que a pesar de mis diecisiete años (ya casi dieciocho) aún no habían salido a la luz. Entonces ¿pervertido? Ok, quizás si, pero nada que no tenga que ver con los sentimientos que le tengo.

Demonios, ansiaba tanto poder besarla a morir, conocer cada parte de su perfecta anatomía y saborearla por igual ¿Es eso pedir mucho? Creo que si...

\- ¡Listo! ¡Wou, eso quedó perfecto! - Gritó Jerome, sobresaltándonos tanto a Marinette como a mi, obligándonos a separarnos en el acto.

Ella bajó la mirada al piso, pude notar lo roja que se había puesto.

\- ¡Pero qué hermosas fotos! - ésta vez fue Stephie la que dió el grito al aire, mientras miraba emocionada en la cámara las últimas fotografías.

\- ¡Si! Tan...tan... ¡real! Se nota la pasión, el amor, la entrega ¡Feliciades muchachos! - ésta vez fue Sebastian quién habló igualmente emocionado.

\- ¡Hemos terminado! - Jerome alzó aun más la voz para que todos o al menos la mayoría en el foro lo escucharan.

Inmediatamente las personas aplaudieron y comenzaron a movilizarse para guardar todo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - No sé cómo, pero me atreví a preguntarle aquello a Marinette.

\- Si - respondió ella en voz sumamente bajita - ¿Ya nos vamos? -

\- Claro, solo nos cambiamos de ropa y listo. -

Se le veía realmente avergonzada y hasta ansiosa, espero que ésto no afecte en mi plan de conquista.

 **·Marinette· 5:45 pm**

Que alguien me pellizque, por favor, creo que sigo en shock...

¿Es en serio que acabo de besarme con Adrien? ¡Que pena, que vergüenza!

No, espera, eso no es lo más "shockeante", lo peor del caso recae en el importante hecho de que ese beso fue identico al que tuve con Chat Noir... ¿será posible que...? no... Pero...

¿Será posible que Chat Noir sea Adrien?

No creo que sea coincidencia el haberme planteado la pregunta ya más de una vez... Pero... Chat ama a otra chica y... Adrien no se fijaría en mi... Por Dios, mi cabeza es un embrollo de ideas sin sentido.

...

Cuando Adrien llamó mi atención preguntando si estaba bien, sencillamente no pude decir más de una palabra...

Ambos nos dirigimos a los vestuarios/camerinos y nos encargamos de quitarnos las costosas prendas, obviamente cada quién en su respectivo cuarto. Pude escuchar cuando Adrien salió del suyo y Jerome lo abordaba para después llevárselo consigo, imagino que para ver las fotos, mientras tanto yo seguía en mi ardua tarea de quitarme el vestido con muchísimo cuidado para no ensuciarlo o maltratarlo.

\- ¡¿Puedes creer que aceptó?! -

La voz de Colette llamó mi atención un poco, seguramente había entrado al vestuario con alguien más, pero no presté demasiada atención.

\- ¡Ya sé! Él jamás de los jamases había permitido algo así -

Aquella voz era la de Stephie. Imposible no escuchar su conversación.

\- Siempre se había negado, pero con Marinette aceptó sin siquiera pestañar -

\- ¡Ya séeeee! Los labios de Adrien jamás habían sido tocados por ninguna modelo, desde que lo conozco, en 4 años siempre dijo que no a peticiones de ese tipo -

\- ¿Y si le gusta Marinette? -

En éste punto de la conversación ya había terminado de quitarme en vestido...y así, en ropa interior me había pegado a la puerta para escuchar aún mejor.

\- ¡Obvio que le gusta! De ninguna otra manera habría aceptado -

\- Por eso el beso se vió taaan real y bello -

\- Seguro que Jerome lo sospechó y por eso se lo pidió -

\- Jajajaja ese Jerome es increíble -

Lo siguiente ya no pude escucharlo, al parecer las chicas habían abandonado el lugar y nuevamente me encontraba sola, ahí, recargada en la puerta sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

¿Yo...le gusto a Adrien?

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

He estado muy inspirada éstos días! xD así que un poquito antes de tiempo les tráigo un nuevo capítulo! y el lunes 23 tendrémos uno nuevo.

¿Quién está esperando que sea ese lunes para ver el nuevo capítulo de la temporada 2?! YOOOOO

Ya saben! no olviden dejarme sus hermosos reviews que por siempre amaré leer ;)

Nos leemos en el próximo!


	9. Fiebre

**Siempre Tuya - Fiebre**

 **·Adrien· Lunes 6:45 am**

Apenas habían pasado menos de dos días y ya no podía aguantar el no ver a Marinette... Bien pude haberla visitado como Chat Noir ese mismo sábado por la noche, después de que Punkiqui se fuera de su casa...pero tenía miedo, miedo de mi mismo y de lo que pudiera hacer si me encontraba con ella a solas. Estoy seguro que no habría soportado su cercanía y la hubiese besado como sino hubiera un mañana, dos besos correspondidos apenas y ya me había convertido en un adicto a su suavidad, a su aroma, a su sabor. Necesitaba más de ella... Pero mi estúpida moral era más grande.

 _¿En dónde estaba esa moral cuándo la besaste esas ocasiones? Si tuvieras moral no lo hubieses hecho._

Ok, creo que mi subconciente tiene razón. Me la paso pensando en tener una batalla justa por el amor de Marinette con Luka...pero ya había hecho uso de mis dos identidades para tomar ventaja... Lo siento, Punkiqui, pero mi amor por Marinette es mucho más valioso que mi amistad contigo...y si he de sacrificar uno de los dos, definitivamente ese eres tu.

Y es que... ¿Cómo negarse a tan irresistible tentación? Marinette había demostrado ser todo una diva, una hermosa y muy sensual diva.

Aquella tarde de sesión fotográfica, justo después de que Jerome hablara un momento conmigo, fui a buscar a Marinette al área de vestuario, iba muy decidido por lo que no reparé en nada ni nadie...y cuando abrí la cortina que "cerraba" el lugar tuve la visión más increíble, hermosa y exquisita que jamás había tenido en toda mi corta vida: Marinette se encontraba de espaldas dejándo el vestido que había usado en un perchero, pero...estaba tan solo vestida con su ropa interior. Estoy seguro que en ese momento mi rostro era todo un poema.

Haberla visto con el vestido había sido de por si una gran visión... Pero verla en ropa interior... Bueno, debo decir que creo que cierto amigo mío en mis pantalones reaccionó incluso antes que yo. Aquella silueta frente a mi era sumamente perfecta; su piel blanca hacía sobresaltar el sostén y la pantaleta negra que llevaba puesta. Su espalda en la cual se marcaban perfectamente los músculos, su estrecha cintura, sus amplias caderas, sus largas y perfectas piernas... Dios ¡su trasero! Tan redondo y jodidamente tentador... La perfección tenía nombre y se llamaba Marinette, eso sin lugar a dudas.

Creo que sino babeé fue solo pura suerte.

¿Ahora entienden mi miedo a toparmela a solas?

Tuve mucha suerte de que en esa ocasión ella no se diera cuenta de mi presencia, si no seguramente no estaría vivo.

La noche de ese emocionante día comencé a tener sueños muy poco..."decentes" con mi querida amiga azabache, uno tras otro, manteniéndome con una erección permanente que debo admitir que se volvió incómoda después de la tercera vez que desperté agitado y excitado.

Plagg se burlaba y reía a todo pulmón de mi y de mis "sueños húmedos", aunque decía que lo hacía a propósito por no dejarlo dormir por los gemidos y sonidos que hacía al estar soñando. Digo... No es como que jamás en la vida hubiese tenido ese tipo de sueños, pero... Nunca tan frecuentes en una sola noche, aquello ya era tortura, y para colmo en cada uno de ellos Marinette era la protagonista.

Creí que los sueños serían cosa de solo esa noche, pero me equivoqué y hoy vengo a la escuela desvelado por preferir no dormir desde las 3 de la madrugada en adelante, en cambio me levanté al baño para darme una ducha de agua fría y atender un poco aquel asunto en mi entrepierna y una vez hecho aquello me quedé despierto recostado en mi cama, y heme aquí, sentado y solo en el aula de clases; me salí de casa antes de que Nathalie ordenada a Gorila a traerme ¡Ya no soy un niño, puedo mover mi cuerpesito por la ciudad de París por mi cuenta! Claro que muchas veces la gente me reconocía y tenía que ceder para firmar algún autógrafo o tomarme alguna foto con ellos, pero nada del otro mundo.

\- Si sigues así esas ojeras van a ser permanentes y no creo que a tu padre le guste mucho -

Plagg hablaba conmigo desde mi mochila mientras comía un poco de camembert.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé, Plagg? Eso me importa poco, ésto no puede ser sano, tengo que encontrar la forma de conciliar el sueño -

\- Yo insisto en que lo más fácil es que simplemente le digas lo que sientes ¿Qué puede pasar?-

\- Ojalá fuera tan fácil - suspiré.

\- ¡Pero lo es! Solo llegas, te paras frente a ella y le dices: "¡Me gustas y quiero tenerlo toooodo contigo! Sé la madre de mis hijos, por favor" -

No pude evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada, pues Plagg había volado hasta el escritorio para "imitar" la manera en que debía decir aquello, sobre exagerando los gestos con todo su cuerpo.

\- Nope, no lo creo -

\- ¡Pero si lo hacías con Ladybug! ¿Qué te impide hacerlo con Marinette? -

\- Quizás ese fue mi error con Ladybug, quizás la asusté, se lo decía tantas veces que quizás creyó que era una broma recurrente... Además estamos hablando de Marinette, no de Ladybug -

\- Mira, muchacho, sé que Tikki me matará pero al parecer eres demasiado tonto como para darte cuenta... -

Plagg se plantó encima con los brazos cruzados frente a mi, flotando a la altura de mi cara.

\- ¿Tikki? -

\- Tikki es la kwami de Ladybug, y no, tampoco voy a decirte quién es Ladybug pero lo que si puedo decirte es que ella está mucho más cerca de lo que crees -

\- ¿Qué? - repentinamente mi cuerpo se estremeció y se llenó de una tremenda emoción. My Lady estaba cerca de mi...

\- Eso, lo que escuchas, muchacho -

\- ¿Qué tan cerca? - pregunté emocionado.

\- Tan cerca como que está en éste salón -

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! -

Justo en ese momento Max, uno de mis compañeros, que iba entrando al salón se me quedó mirando fijamente como con cara de espanto, por suerte Plagg había alcanzado a esconderse rápidamente transpasando el escritorio hacia abajo.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Que hay Max? - Saludé haciendome el loco como sino hubiera pegado un brinco de mi asiento cuando Plagg me dió tan valiosa información.

\- Hey, Adrien ¿Todo bien? -

\- Todo perfecto, claro -

 _Por supuesto que no._

\- Ok... -

Max subió a su lugar con cierta cautela, no lo culpo, creo que si me exalté un poco... ¡pero no era para menos! Saber que Ladybug estaba en mi salón era una ENORME revelación... la pregunta es ¿Por qué Plagg me lo dijo cuando el tema principal era Marinette?...

 _En serio que eres idiota..._

Espera ¿Plagg me estaba sugiriendo que Marinette y Ladybug son...? No... no puede ser ¡No! Eso es imposible, Marinette me trata muy diferente a como lo hace Ladybug.

 _Pero lo hace así porque no sabe que Chat Noir y Adrien eres tu mismo._

No, no... Ok, piensa claramente Adrien... haciéndo memoria, Plagg ya me había hecho referencia a lo parecidas que ambas eran, en ese momento creí que lo que quería decirme era que solo me había enamorado de Marinette por su parecido con Ladybug...

Oh... demonios... ¿Marinette es Ladybug? Ok, no es algo confirmado, no debo precipitarme, ni siquiera aun que me esté dando taquicardia.

Marinette...es...

Debo corroborarlo, de alguna forma debo asegurarme que aquella hipótesis sea cierta ¿Pero cómo? No puedo simplemente llegar y preguntarle por su identidad ¡Es obvio que lo negará! Tanto como Ladybug como Marinette. Rayos, si resulta ser verdad ésto... me voy a sentir como un completo idiota por no haber podido darme cuenta antes ¡Dos años! ¡Han pasado dos años desde que estudio y peleo a su lado! ¡¿y no había podido darme cuenta?! Claro, eso pensando que sea cierto...

Deseo que sea cierto, realmente necesito que sea cierto ¡Sería increíble! Haberme enamorado de la misma persona dos veces y sin saberlo es lo más estúpidamente romántico que puede existir y sería como un sueño hecho realidad... Literalmente, en serio, ya he soñado con Ladybug revelando su identidad ante mi y resulta ser Marinette. Si, ya sé que estoy sonando demasiado cursi ¿y saben que? No me importa.

La única forma coherente y fácil que se me ocurre para confirmar que Marinette es Ladybug...es seguirla cuando aparezca algún akuma, ver el momento preciso de su transformación. Ella me odiaría si se da cuenta, es muy apegada a la idea de no revelar nuestras identidades...pero... Si mi kwami fue quien me dio la pista más importante de la historia para descubrirla...Bueno, eso tiene que significar algo ¿No? ¿Pero qué?

 **·Marinette· 7:35 am**

\- ¿Hija? Marinette, querida, ya te has perdido de la primera clase -

Ugh, la cabeza me da vueltas ¿Qué hora es? Escucho la voz de mi madre desde las escaleras pero algo me impide poder hablar.

\- Marinette ¿Estás bien? Estás toda roja -

Ésta vez fue mi adorable kwami quien me hablaba justo a un lado de mi cabeza, sentía una de sus pequeñas manitas acariciar mi frente.

\- Estás ardiendo en fiebre - me dijo totalmente preocupada - Marinette, tienes que contestarle a tu madre -

¿Fiebre? Eso explica porque me siento como si me hubiese arroyado un tren.

\- Hija, levantante, por lo menos debes llegar a la próxima clase -

\- Mami...- Apenas si pude alzar la voz, realmente me sentía terrible.

...

Unos segundos después la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió y mi madre se asomó un poco para verme, pero yo estaba en mi cama en la parte más alta de la habitación.

\- Mami, creo que tengo fiebre - dije con mis nulas fuerzas, intentando ser lo suficientemente audible.

Tras unos cuantos segundos más mi madre subió conmigo hasta sentarse en mi cama, Tikki seguramente ya se habría escondido.

\- Ay, hija... Te vez muy mal ¿te duele algo? - Sentí su mano sobre mi frente.

\- Si, un poco la garganta, creo que ayer...me la lastimé en la presentación de Luka, pero no creí que me fuera a enfermar por algo así - A pesar de tener dolor, aún podía hablar bien, quien sabe después...

\- Llamaré a la escuela pasar avisar que no irás al menos un par de días ¿ok? - Yo asentí con la cabeza, aún sin poder abrir los ojos - En un momento vuelvo con algo para que te sientas mejor -

 **·Adrien· 8:00 am**

Y Marinette definitivamente no vino hoy... ¿Se sentirá mal?

En medio de la clase de Filosofía tomé mi celular por debajo de la mesa y comencé a escribir un mensaje en Telegram... Ya a éstas alturas y tras el "permiso" de mi kwami, haré simplemente como soy sin importarme que Marinette me descubra aun con el riesgo de que ella sea Ladybug.

 _ **Adrien:**_ Hola Princesa! Estás bien? Quiero pensar que si...pero como no viniste a la escuela...

Un minuto, dos, cinco, quince... y nada. Al no recibir respuesta abrí una nueva conversación con la mejor amiga de Marinette.

 _ **Adrien:**_ Hola! De casualidad sabes qué le pasó a Marinette?

Por suerte ella respondío al instante.

 _ **Alya C.**_ **:** La señora Sabine me llamó hace rato, por eso "salí al baño".

 _ **Alya C.:**_ Me dijo que le había dado una infección en la garganta.

 _ **Alya C.:**_ Por eso no vino hoy y creo que tampoco lo hará mañana.

¿Por qué ésta mujer no puede escribir todo en un solo mensaje?

 _ **Alya C.:**_ Preocupado, Agreste?

 _ **Adrien:**_ Por supuesto que estoy preocupado.

 _ **Alya C.:**_ Irás a verla?

 _ **Adrien:**_ Si...creo. Intentaré, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer hoy.

 _ **Alya C.:**_ "Don Ocupado Agreste" te llamaban. Aún estás tras los huesitos de mi amiga?

Volteé a mirarla discrétamente solo para guiñarle un ojo, esperando que eso le diera a entender la respuesta afirmativa, pero solo para dejarlo aún más claro, enseguida le envié una de las fotos de la sesión del sábado en el que aparecía besando a Marinette.

 _ **Adrien:**_ Esto es material clasificado, nadie más debe verlo.

Pasó aproximadamente un minuto antes de poder tener una respuesta de la morena.

 _ **Alya C.:**_ Aahaaaaaaaaikekjnsjdfjpqow

 _ **Alya C.:**_ Ahora mismo estoy gritando como loca internamente.

 _ **Adrien:**_ Si, me imagino.

\- Psst, hermano, la maestra ya se dio cuenta que estás usando el celular -

Nino me codeó un poco para advertirme de la mirada asesina de la profesora en turno, por que que rápidamente guardé mi celular en la pernera y me reacomodé en mi lugar con los brazos sobre el escritorio. Desventajas de sentarse hasta enfrente de la clase.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra pequeña media hora de receso Alya se abalanzó sobre mi para retenerme en el salón, obviamente Nino también se quedó, no por nada era el novio de Alya.

\- Ahora mismo me vas a explicar que pasó, Agreste -

\- ¡Hey! ¿Desde cuándo me dices "Agreste"? ¿Dónde quedó el "Adrien"? - me quejé fingiendo indignación.

\- Desde que pretendes oficialmente a mi mejor amiga, "Agreeestee" -

\- Vamos nena, no lo molestes tanto, seguramente la está pasando muy mal con aquello de Luka y así -

Nino intentó defenderme pero Alya sacó inmediatamente su celular para mostrarle la foto que yo le había enviado.

\- Siii, claaaro, mira cómo sufre el pobre -

Inevitablemente me sonrojé un poco, no por pena si no más bien por el recuerdo un tanto bochornoso.

\- ¡No inventes! ¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho de ésto, hermano?! -

La sonrisa en la cara de Nino casi se le sale por los lados, creo que él estaba más feliz que yo.

\- Pasó el sábado en la sesión fotográfica a la que la invité, el fotógrafo lo pidió y... ¿Quién soy yo para negarme? -

\- Jajajaja a mi no me engañas, yo sé que siempre habías rechazado ese tipo de instrucciones en las sesiones - rió Nino.

\- Ejem... "¿Quién soy yo para negarme a besar a Marinette?" Lo que pasa es que no me dejaste terminar con lo que decía, Nino -

Tanto Alya como Nino rieron.

\- Pero... ¿Qué hay de Luka? ¡Hiciste que Marinette le fuera infiel! - Alya se llevó ambas manos a la boca, simulando desconcierto y asombro.

\- Oye, el trabajo es trabajo -

\- Bien jugado, Agreste -

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que estás de mi lado y no del de Luka? - Pregunté curioso.

\- Luka me cae muy bien y es un buen chico, pero definitivamente me tienes en tu equipo... ¡A mi y a Nino, claro! -

Alya se abrazó de mi amigo y éste le correspondió gustoso, dándole un beso sobre aquel lunar tan peculiar en la frente de su novia.

\- Si, Luka es la onda, pero tu eres mi mejor amigo y sé que lo que sientes por Marinette es auténtico. Vale la pena luchar por eso ¿No? -

Bien, oficialmente Alya se había convertido también en mi nueva mejor amiga. Lo siento Chloe, pero es fácil que alguien te quite el puesto con lo mala persona que sueles ser... aun que debo decir que de un tiempo para acá su actitud ha cambiado, aún así tiene mucho por hacer para recuperar mi confianza.

\- ¡Son los mejores amigos que la vida me pudo dar! - Me abalancé sobre ellos para hacer un gran abrazo grupal.

\- Ok, ok, ok, basta de ñoñerías. Tienes 20 minutos para contarnos qué pasó ese día -

Alya nos obligó a separanos para decir aquello, sentándose sobre el escritorio de los profesores junto con Nino. No tardé ni 5 minutos en contarles todo lo sucedido y en aclarar en que de hecho aún no había hablado con ella, sin embargo justo en ese momento sonó mi celular con una notificación de mensaje, al revisarlo no pude evitar sonreir: era Marinette.

 _ **Mari aka futura novia:**_ Buenos días. Perdón por tardar tanto en contestar, quizás ya lo sepas pero me enfermé y amanecí con fiebre. Ahora estoy un poco mejor.

 _ **Adrien:**_ Me encantaría ir a verte, pero estoy a tope de "trabajo" hoy. Habrá problema si voy a visitarte por la noche?

Por un segundo se me cruzó por la cabeza el ir como Chat Noir para asegurar poder ir con ella de cualquier forma, sin embargo ya había abusado mucho de mi forma heroica y aquello podía jugar en mi contra, por irónico que suene.

 _ **Mari aka futura novia:**_ Supongo que no.

 _ **Adrien:**_ Perfecto! Iré como a las 9, solo un rato, tampoco quiero incomodar a tus padres y quiero dejarte descansar lo más posible.

\- ¿Con que "futura novia", eh? -

\- Hey, no es de buena educación espiar conversaciones ajenas -

Alya me había quitado el celular y observaba mi conversación con Marinette.

\- ¡¿"Princesa"?! ¿Desde cuándo le llamas así? -

\- Nena, devuelvele su celular a Adrien -

Nino una vez más a mi rescate le quitó mi celular a Alya y me lo devolvió, ella solo hacía un puchero con sus labios a manera de berrinche.

\- Me interesa todo lo que tenga que ver con mi mejor amigaaa -

El resto del día pasó relativamente tranquilo, sin embargo llegando a casa una ola de gente se acercaba corriendo despavorida y gritando, pidiendo por la ayuda de los héroes de París.

\- Perfecto, un akuma - murmuré para mi y entré corriendo a mi habitación, cerrando con seguro tras de mi.

\- ¿Perfecto? ¿Desde cuándo un akuma es algo bueno? - Preguntó Plagg saliendo de mi pernera.

\- ¡Veré a Ladybug! Y si mis suposiciones son correctas... Ella debería estar enferma...aun que igual es algo que me preocupa, porque no debería de salir en esa condición, pero es tan necia que estoy seguro que igual lo hará -

\- Con que tus suposiciones ¿Eh? Al final entonces no eres tan despistado... Nah, que va, sin mi ayuda habrías vivido en la ignorancia el resto de tus días -

\- No es tiempo para hablar de eso.. ¡Plagg, transformame! -

En cuánto mi kwami fue absorbido por el anillo salí apresurado por uno de las grandes ventanas de mi habitación y me dirigí directo a dónde más gritos podía escuchar. Ladybug aún no había llegado así que por el momento solo opté por distraer a aquella nueva chica akumatizada que al parecer poseía los poderes de hacer que todo lo que tocase con su mano enguantada se desvaneciera. Bueno, en ese momento me sentí plagiado.

\- Buenas tardes, señorita. ¿No le han dicho que el plagio es un delito? -

Y aquí comienza mi tarea de distracción para darle el chance a Ladybug de llegar a la escena.

\- ¡Yo soy Vanisher! ¡Y desapareceré de la faz de la tierra a toda aquella mala persona que...!-

\- Si si, y yo soy Chat Noir, héroe de Paris, mucho gusto ¿Podemos ir al grano, preciosa? -

Aquella máscara flotante, típica en los akumatizados apareció sobre su rostro antes de dignarse a contestar.

\- Tú serás el próximo en desaparecer ¡Pero antes te quitaré tu Miraculous! -

No fue difícil esquivar sus intentos por tocarme, la realidad es que era muy torpe y nada rápida, además era evidente que su akuma se encontraba en el guante con el que desaparecía las cosas cuando las tocaba, solo me hacía falta el factor Ladybug, que ya comenzaba a demorarse más de la cuenta.

Tras unos minutos de lucha y persecución, al fin pude escuchar a la distancia el muy reconocible sonido del yoyo de Ladybug, tardó pocos segundo en llegar a mi lado.

\- Hola, Gatito ¿Me extrañaste? - dijo ella, muy quitada de la pena.

\- Si, bueno... Un poco, tu sabes, a veces es bueno tener ayuda -

\- Perdón Gatito, pero fui precisamente por un poco de ayuda extra -

¿Ayuda? No necesitamos ayuda con un a akuma como éste... o... ¿será que si está enferma y se siente débil?

\- ¿Qué hay, Chat? Tiempo sin vernos -

Rena Rouge hacía acto de presencia.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Que tal si hacemos relevos? Llevo un rato luchando ¿Que tal un break? Me vendría bien- Levanté mi mano al aire y Rena no tardó en chocar su palma con la mía.

\- De acuerdo, tu descansa un poquito, esto es trabajo de chicas -

\- Ehm... ¿Rena? ¿Podrías distraérla un poco mientras investigo en dónde está el akuma? - pidió Ladybug, sonando un poco cansada.

\- ¡Claro! -

Sin un segundo que perder, Rena salió disparada a luchar en contra de Vanisher.

\- ¡No dejes que te toque con su mano derecha! ¡Hará que desaparezcas! - le grité a modo de advertencia, ella asintió guiñandome un ojo.

\- ¿Entonces el akuma está en su guante? - Preguntó Ladybug a mi lado.

Pude notar que se veía decaída, sin energía. Oh rayos, ésto casi confirma mi teoría.

\- ¿Te sientes bien, My Lady? - posé una de mis manos sobre su hombro y... ¿acaso eso que percibí fue un temblor en todo su cuerpo?

\- S..si, claro -

\- ... -

Sin avisarle, ya que estoy seguro que no me lo hubiese permitido, me acerqué a ella para recargar mi frente sobre la suya mientras la tomada de los hombros, la idea era comprobar si tenía fiebre...y si, efectivamente, tenía una muy notable temperatura alta, pude haberlo hecho con mi mano pero... ya saben, el traje no daba mucho de si para esas cosas.

Y bueno, con ésto queda comprobada mi teoría, o eso creo, de que Marinette es Ladybug. Bien prodía ser una enorme coincidencia así que por el momento le daré el beneficio de la duda, pero no podía negar que dentro de mi crecía una enorme emoción.

\- ¡Oigan tortolos! ¡¿Un poco de ayuda?! -

El grito de Rena Rouge me hizo caer en cuenta de que aún seguía con la frente pegada a la de Ladybug, pero lo que más de sorprendió fue el hecho de que ella no había hecho absolutamente nada para alejarme de ella, como siempre lo hacía... ¿Tan mal se sentía?

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan, Bugaboo? - pregunté separándome de ella, ignorando lo que acababa de pasar, esperando que ella también lo hiciera.

 **·Ladybug· 2:25 pm**

¿Plan? ¿Qué plan? ¡Ah, claro! Casi olvido el hecho de que se supone que debíamos enfrentarnos a un nuevo akuma.

\- ¡OIGAN! ¿Cómo se supone que le quitemos el guante? ¡no podemos tocarlo, o desapareceremos! -

Rena se acercó nuevamente a nosotros para darnos aquella pequeña pero importante información.

\- Si, ya había notado eso también yo - dijo Chat alzando un dedo y colocándolo sobre su mentón. - Es un villano muy débil pero el problema radica en que no podemos acceder a su akuma -

\- Alguno podría servir de cebo - sugirió Rena, mirando a Chat, obviamente se refería a uno de ellos dos.

\- Creo que de hecho ambos tendríamos que hacer de cebo -

\- ¡Ah, si! El que le quite el guante va a desaparecer pero falta poder romperlo -

\- Exacto - Asintió Chat - ese debería ser yo, con mi Cataclismo. Muy bien, Bugaboo, fue una excelente idea traer a Rena... ¿Ladybug? -

No se si era por lo mal que me sentía físicamente o por lo descabellado de su plan pero me costaba reaccionar.

\- ¡Laaaadybug! ¡Chat Nooooir! ¡Estoy esperando por sus Miraculous! -

La voz de la chica akumatizada se escuchaba a lo lejos sumada de sus risas cada vez que desaparecía a algún civil.

\- ¿Tienes un mejor plan, Ladybug? - Preguntó Rena con mirada preocupada. - De no ser así, supongo que Chat y yo procederémos con el nuestro -

\- Prepárate, My Lady -

Estaba tan meareada, la cabeza me pesaba, no podía razonar, por lo que solo asentí con la cabeza y dejé que ellos tomaran el control, yo lo único que podía hacer era esperar el momento oportuno para atrapar el akuma.

El resto de la lucha no duró casi nada, tanto Chat como Rena se movían agilmente para atacar en conjunto a Vanisher y en cuánto la tuvieron inmobilizada Rena le sacó el guante, tirándolo al otro lado de donde se encontraban y desapareciendo de la escena con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, en ese momento me acerqué hasta plantarme a un lado del guante.

\- ¡Ahora Chat! - grité, pero me arrepentí al instante al sentir un agudo dolor en mi garganta.

\- ¡Cataclismo! -

Chat corrió en mi dirección para destruír el guante, el cual se hizo cenizas al tiempo que él mismo se desvanecía.

\- Tu turno, My Lady - alcanzó a decir, guiñando un ojo y dedicándome una hermosa sonrisa.

Un sentimiento de desespero se apoderó de mi ¿Qué rayos me pasa? Había dejado que mis compañeros se sacrificaran, esto no está bien, nada bien. Ignorando el mareo y las terribles ganas de dejarme llevar, me apresuré a capturar el akuma con mi yoyo para purificarlo.

\- Ya no harás más daño...-

La mariposa blanca salió revoloteando sus alas para después perderse en el cielo de París. Después... Oh rayos, no usé mi amuleto encantado... sin él no puedo reparlo todo.

\- Lucky... Charm... - dije, mirándo mi yoyo y sin lanzarlo al aire como solía hacer, éste me otorgó, sin razón aparente, una almohada y dado que no tenía nada que hacer con ella, la lancé al aire para invocar el poder milagroso de mi Miraculous.

Grande fue mi alivio al ver aparecer a mis dos compañeros entre las miles de mariquitas que volaban por la ciudad, quise correr hacía ellos para abrazarlos y disculparme pero mis piernas se negaron a obedecer y lo siguiente que recuerdo fue una inmensa oscuridad, el abrazo de alguien, el viento en mi rostro y finalmente una calidez sobre mis labios.

...

Desperté recostada en mi cama y Tikki dormida sobre mi pecho, no logrando comprender lo que había sucedido.

¿Todo había sido un sueño? La transformación, lu búsqueda de Alya para que me ayudase en su papel de Rena Rouge, Chat siendo sumamente cariñoso con ella, la pelea con el akuma, Rena y Chat desapareciendo, el...¿beso?

 **·Adrien· 5:30 pm**

Bueno... ¿Qué puedo decir?

Conocer la identidad de dos de mis compañeras en un mismo día no puede ser malo ¿Verdad? Les intentaré resumir un poco lo que pasó.

Cuando me di cuenta que Ladybug estaba por desvanecerse lo único que atiné a hacer fue correr como alma que lleva el diablo para alcanzar a atraparla antes de que cayera. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre por lo que el desmayo no era para menos.

Sabía que Rena no podía quedarse con su Miraculous, por lo que no hubo más remedio que pedirle que nos ocultaramos para pedirle que me lo entregara. Al principio ella dudó  
pero entendió que sin Ladybug en el tablero, no le quedaba más remedio que darmelo a mi...

No sé, pero no me sorprendió tanto ver como Alya aparecía ante mi. Si realmente Marinette era Ladybug, tenía mucho sentido que hubiese elegido a su mejor amiga como compañera de batallas, sobre todo pensando en el gran sentido de justicia que posee...

En cuanto me lo entregó le pedí que confiara en mi, no revelaría a nadie su secreto y después tomé en brazos a Ladybug para dirigirnos rápidamente a la casa de los Dupain-Cheng, mi anillo ya había sonado una vez por lo que debía apresurarme.

Una vez en el balcón, la dejé un momento recostada sobre el camastro para revisar que no hubiese nadie adentro, y si, efectivamente no había nadie. No sé como es que en ese momento logré contener las emociones que se me acumulaban en el pecho...

Al entrar a la habitación lo primero que hice fue acostarla y arroparla ¿Y después? Quedarme como idiota parado mirándola.

Mi anillo sonó por última vez y me destransformé frente a ella, suerte que estaba inconsciente...

Pensé que Plagg saldría inmediatamente a pedirme queso, pero en cambio lo que hizo fue salir apresurado hacia el balcón.

Los Miraculous de Ladybug sonaron por cuarta vez... Y todo mi cuerpo se tensó, al fin sabría si ella realmente era Marinette... Y de no ser así, bueno, creo que tendría que llevar a una chica desconocida al hospital antes de que alguien se diera cuenta del intruso en su casa.

Juro que aquel último minuto fue el más largo de toda mi jodida vida...

Y de pronto sucedió, el último pitido sonó y una luz rosada envolvió el cuerpo frentre a mi... Mi respiración se detuvo, mi pulso se aceleró y mis piernas temblaron ... Una hermosa Marinette estaba ahora recostada en el lugar de Ladybug.

\- Realmente eres tu... - Susurré, conteniendo la oleada de emociones increíbles que me inundaban.

Tan embelesado estaba que por unos segundos no reparé en el pequeño ser rojo que había salido de los aretes y que ahora me observaba en completo silencio y con cara de asombro.

\- ¿Hola? Tu debes ser su kwami -

Iba a llamarla por su nombre pero el hecho de que Plagg se escondiera me hizo pensar que quizás no era buena idea revelarle que él me había ayudado en gran medida a descubrir la identidad de Ladybug, además seguro que me tachaba de soplón si lo hacía.

\- ¿Chat Noir? - Preguntó claramente confundida para después mirar a su portadora - Gracias por traerla sana y salva -

\- No es nada, no podía dejarla ahí inconsciente ¿Verdad? -

Un momento, me llamó Chat Noir...

\- ¿Sabías que yo soy Chat Noir?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a Marinette para tocar su frente y comprobar su temperatura.

\- ¿Entonces Plagg siempre supo que Marinette era Ladybug? -

\- No... No supimos la identidad exacta del otro si no hasta su batalla con Dark Owl... ¿Podrías traer una toalla humedecida con agua fría del baño, porfavor? -

Tras su pedido no dudé ni un momento para bajar por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de baño, ya sabía bien en dónde estaban las cosas gracias a mis visitas como Chat Noir. Una vez conseguida la toalla, la mojé, exprimí y volví a la planta alta para colocarla sobre la frente de Marinette.

\- No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie quién es ella... -

\- No dudo de ti, Chat Noir... Un momento ¿Cómo supiste que era ella? - Preguntó Tikki mirándome de manera reprobatoria, como regañandome, estoy casi seguro que sospechaba de Plagg.

\- Yo...la amo - Contesté, como si fuera lo más obvio de la vida misma - Primero me enamoré de Ladybug y después de Marinette, convivir con ambas en mis dos identidades me hizo darme cuenta de muchas similitudes -

Y vamos, aquello no era mentira, realmente había ocurrido así, lo que me dijo Plagg fue simplemente la última pieza del rompecabezas.

\- No te voy a mentir, hoy vine aquí con el temor de descubrir que Ladybug se transformara en alguien más que no fuese Marinette... pero es un gran alivio ver que estaba en lo correcto, que las dos personas a las que amo son una misma...-

\- Eso es muy bonito - dijo Tikki cambiado radicalmente su expresión a una mucho más relajada y hasta feliz.

\- ¿Te parece si hacemos como si ésto hubiese sido un sueño para Marinette? - Sugerí.

No, no estoy loco, si es lo que están pensando ahora mismo. Mi plan de enamorar a Marinette como Adrien seguía en pie y saber que ella era Ladybug también me daba una ventaja, o al menos eso creía en ese momento... Seguramente si ella llegara a saber que había descubierto su secreto se apanicaría y lo que menos quiero es que nuestra buena relación cambie por algo como ésto.

\- Me parece bien, Chat Noir, quizás sea lo mejor por el momento -

\- Llámame por mi nombre, soy Adrien Agreste, mucho gusto... y... ¿Tu eres...? - Extendí mi mano hacia ella.

\- Mi nombre es Tikki - La kwami roja se acercó a mi mano y tomó uno de mis dedos entre sus dos manitas, moviéndolo de arriba a abajo.

\- Un gusto, Tikki. Me imagino que si Plagg tuvo que irse es por algo que quizás yo no deba saber... pero me está esperando afuera. ¿Me dejarías despedirme de Marinette a solas? -

\- Claro -

Tikki atravesó las puertas del que sería el closet de Marinette y ahí se quedó.

Yo por mi parte me senté a la orilla de la cama, contemplando el ahora relajado y hermoso rostro de mi amiga azabache, verla realmente me hacía sentir muy bien, en paz...

Aparté de su frente la toallita húmeda y en cambio deposité un beso, al separarme un poco miré de cerca sus facciones, tan delicadas, tan perfectamente balanceadas. Llevé mi mano libre hacia su mejilla para acariciarla, deseaba tanto poder hacerlo con total libertad, con ella mirándome con sus hermosos zafiros y correspondiendome plenamente...

\- Algún día...pronto, Princesa. - Susurré sobre sus labios para finalmente besarlos dulcemente.

Me incorporé, volví a colocar la toalla en su frente y abrí la trampilla y con mucho cuidado. Salí para encontrarme con mi kwami, quien se encontraba sentado al borde del barandal del balcón.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo le ofrecí un trozo de queso y él lo tomó para comer en silencio, una vez que terminó invoqué mi transformación para dirigirme a casa.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Se vienen cambios en la historia! :D cambios que seguramente les van a gustar ;) No diré más! Esperen el siguiente capítulo!

Gracias a los nuevos follows, favs y reviews! :3


	10. Prohibido

**Siempre Tuya - Prohibido**

 **·Marinette· Lunes 8:15 pm**

Un sueño...

Entonces ¿por qué lo siento tan vívido? He soñado con akumas antes... aun que generalmente esos sueños se tratan de revivir alguna batalla con un akumatizado con el que ya habíamos peleando, ésta vez fue uno completamente nuevo. No me gustar dudar de Tikki, pero siento que me está ocultando algo importante.

\- Marinette... ¿no dijiste que Adrien iba a venir a verte a las 9? - Decía Tikki mientras checaba mi temperatura.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Es cierto! -

Di un saltó de mi cama para sentarme en ella, ya que me encontraba recostada. Hoy no me había tocado ver a Luka y Alya ya me había visitado por la tarde; las únicas dos personas que venían a mi casa con recurrencia y por ende no recordaba que Adrien me había mensajeado por la mañana para decirme que me visitaría por la noche.

\- La fiebre aún no desaparece por completo, quizás deberías tomar una ducha tibia rápida antes de que él llegue para que te sientas mejor -

\- Eres la mejor dándo consejos, Tikki. Tienes razón -

Haciéndo caso a mi tierna kwami, tomé mi toalla de baño y me metí a la bañera con el agua más "fría" que pude soportar, me relajé cuánto pude y cerré mis ojos disfrutándo de la sensación del agua cubriendo mi cuerpo, 15 minutos en la bañera no es un tiempo descabellado ¿no? Me daría tiempo de vestirme y arreglarme un poco para recibir a Adrien. Puse una alarma en mi celular y simplemente me dejé llevar.

De pronto... la imágen de Chat Noir cruzó mi mente, recordando aquel beso que ambos nos dimos en mi habitación, recordé esa loca fantasía en la que me había visto envuelta cuando Luka me besó y en la que Chat se había colado, siendo él a quién imaginaba besándome y recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus manos, siendo él la principal motivación de mis actos con Luka... Y finalmente recordé... ese beso que Adrien y yo tuvimos que darnos en la sesión de fotos...

Debo admitir una cosa, una que sé que no es para nada justa para Luka y una que me sorprendió mucho a mi misma... Y es el hecho de que actualmente, cada que Luka me besaba, pienso en Chat Noir ¿Me estoy volviendo loca acaso? o ¿Realmente me estoy enamorando de él? Sin embargo, el punto de todo ésto no es tanto esa cruel realidad con Luka, sino... que cuando Adrien y yo nos besamos... sólo estaba él, no había un Chat en mi cabeza, al menos no de la manera en que aparece cuando estoy con Luka, no... Aquel beso con Adrien fue como si fuese el mismo Chat Noir con quien me estuviese besando, fue como revivir el mismo beso, preciso y delicioso, su mismo aroma, su mismo tacto, su mismo sabor...

Ya antes había tenido la loca idea de que Adrien podría ser Chat Noir... Pero sus personalidades tan contrarias me habían obligado a desechar esa idea y la habían convertido en una completamente imposible... Pero ese beso...ese beso... Ese simple beso ahora lo convertía en algo posible.

Sin embargo había un GRAN "pero"... Chat me había dicho que estaba enamorado de otra chica, si Adrien es Chat... eso significa que evidentemente esa persona no soy yo...

¿Y por qué aquello me desilusiona tanto? Estos pensamientos míos ni siquiera son unos que debería estar teniendo; yo estaba dispuesta a olvidar a Adrien para estar con Luka... ¿Y qué hice? Estar con Luka...y en el proceso enamorarme también de Chat Noir. Digo, no tiene caso que lo niegue ¿verdad? Para mi suerte me he vuelto a enamorar de un imposible, aun que... si resultara que él es Adrien, supongo que la historia sería la misma.

\- Dios, Marinette... Él no puede ser Adrien ¿cómo podría? - Solté aquel pensamiento al aire y me sumergí en la tina para enfríar mi cebrero, o al menos ese era el objetivo, ya que al parecer se estaba sobre calentando de tanto pensar.

Mi alarma sonó justo en ese momento. Vaya que el tiempo vuela...

Con toda la calma del mundo salí de la bañera para después empezar a secarme con mi toalla.

\- Oh, rayos... Olvidé mi bata afuera... uhmmm -

Bueno, supongo que lo de menos era eso, por lo que al terminar de secar un poco mi cabello, enrredé en mi cuerpo la toalla con la que me había secado solo de manera provisional.

Al abrir la puerta, salí con la mirada hacia el piso ya que me estaba acomodando las sandalias por lo que no me di cuenta de la presencia de otra persona en mi cuarto...

Al levantar el rostro me encontré con la mirada verde de Adrien Agreste, quién se encontraba sentado en mi diván con una taza con algún líquido caliente entre sus manos.

 **·Adrien· 8:35 pm**

Bueno, creo que debo agradecer a todos los dioses y sobre todo a la señora Sabine por haberme obligado a subir al cuarto de su hija antes de tiempo.

Quizás la reacción más "correcta" simplemente hubiese sido levantarme y voltearme o incluso salir de la habitación, pero ni ella ni yo hicimos nada, nos quedamos estáticos como piedra en nuestros lugares, mirándonos el uno al otro.

Perdón que lo diga, pero no pude evitar recorrer su cuerpo de arriba a abajo con aquella pequeña toalla que apenas alcanzaba a cubrir sus pechos y sus muslos, juro que dejé de respirar por varios segundos, haberla visto en ropa interior había sido una cosa...pero verla cubierta solo por una toalla y saber que debajo seeguramente no llevaría nada puesto me estaba nublando las ideas. En serio no sé cómo es que no me lancé contra ella en cuanto la vi salir.

\- Tu...tu madre me dijo que te subiera este té para tu garganta...-

¿En serio, Agreste? Tienes a la chica de tus sueños frente a ti, en paños menores ¿y eso es lo mejor que puedes decir?

Me levanté del diván y me acerqué a ella lentamente, dejándo la taza en la pequeña mesa que estaba a un lado del diván, temeroso de que cualquier movimiento en falso la asustara.

Quizás lo más prudente sería determe ¿Verdad? Pero no, mi cuerpo parecía ser llamado por el de ella.

\- Adrien...- Dijo ella en un suspiro...

Demonios... No me llames de esa manera, Marinette. A mi oídos se escucha tan jodidamente sensual y tentador. Si seguimos así creo que vas a terminar por sacarme a patadas y gritos de aquí.

 _O tu podrías hacerla gritar mientras le sacas otra cosa de..._

¡Wou! Ok... ¿Desde cuándo tengo pensamientos tan... sucios?

 _Como si fueran novedad, llevas pensando en cosas de ese tipo por un buen rato._

No sé cuanto tiempo me llevó llegar hasta ella, solo un paso más y creo que me tendría que llevar la policia por acoso sexual.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? - pregunté, posando mi mano en su frente, haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad por no cometer alguna tontería.

 **·Marinette·**

¿Sentirme bien? ¡Por supuesto que no! A este paso creo que el baño de agua tibia no habrá servido de nada. Siento todo mi cuerpo arder, y no precisamente por la fiebre causada por la enfermedad.

Al sentir su mano tocar mi piel, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, anhelaba que no dejara de hacerlo, aun que aquel gesto fuese de lo más inocente..

¿Sientes algo por mi, Adrien? ¿O es acaso que verme de ésta manera no te provoca nada?

\- Estoy... bien -

No apartes tu mano, por favor.

\- Es bueno saberlo... -

Ambos hablábamos en susúrros... casi como si aquello fuese imperioso para la situación.

\- Marinette... Creo que...quizás debas vestirte -

Sus palabras se sintieron como un valde de agua fría, devolviéndome a la realidad y recordándome que él nunca se fijaría en mi, por lo que inmediatamente me separé de él y giré un poco para quedar mirándo mi escritorio, entonces noté que encima había un sobre amarillo, por lo que me acerqué para tomarlo con una de mis manos, pues con la otra me aseguraba que la toalla siguiera bien colocada en su lugar.

\- Son las fotos del sábado. Míralas -

Sentí el cálido aliento de Adrien sobre mi oreja derecha, él se había acercado a mi hasta colocarse justo detrás. Podía sentir perfectamente el calor de su cuerpo calentando el mío.

Haciendo caso a lo que me dijo e intentando controlar los espasmos de mi cuerpo, abrí el sobre y saqué la primera foto, en ella Adrien y yo aparecíamos encuadrados de hombros para arriba, detallando el beso de aquel día.

Inmediatamente sentí cómo mi rostro se ruborizaba y al mismo tiempo cómo mi cuerpo de calentaba. Dios ¿cómo me metí en esta situación tan bochornosa?

\- Te ves hermosa en cada una de ellas, esa es de mis favoritas -

La piel de mi cuello se tensó al sentir sus labios cerca de éste, juro que los sentí rozar mi piel...

Quiero gritar, quiero correr... Dios, quiero besarlo hasta morir.

 **·Adrien·**

¿Cómo se supone que un ser humano sea capaz de alejarse de la mayor de sus drogas? Se necesita aceptación, terapia y tiempo... y yo simplemente no quería alejarme, por el contrario... a cada segundo sentía la imperiosa necesidad de acercarme más y más a ella.

Y heme aquí, con mis manos comenzando a tocar sutilmente sus caderas por encima de la toalla y mis labios a punto de besar su exquisita piel, rogando por que ella no se volteara a abofetearme y me echara de su casa. ¿Valía la pena correr el riesgo? Puf... por ella valía la pena cualquier cosa.

Rayos, ante el silencio de la habitación podía incluso escuchar cómo su respiración comenzaba a descontrolarse casi de la misma manera que la mía.

Ya no puedo más, simplemente me es imposible contenerme, necesito...

\- Ah... - Marinette soltó un pequeño gemido justo en el momento en que mis labios depositaron un beso en su cuello.

En ese momento mandé al carajo cualquier pensamiento lógico y di paso enteramente a lo que tanto deseaba, así que sin más comencé a besar aquella piel tan suave en mi boca; casi por mero instinto hice uso de mi lengua para saborear el área de manera lenta y tortuosa, deleitandome con cada suspiro que salía de ella.

\- Adrien...Para...-

\- Marinette... por favor, no me rechaces -

Escuchar mi propia voz en ese momento me hizo dudar de mi mismo, no por lo que estaba haciendo, no, eso jamás... sino por lo diferente que me escuché; mi voz era ronca, profunda...no me reconocí.

Afiencé el agarre de mi mano derecha sobre sus caderas y con la otra aparté un poco el cabello mojado que caía por su espalda para tener mejor acceso y seguir besando cada centímetro de piel que me topaba hasta llegar a sus hombros y pasar por su espalda.

\- ¿Por...q-qué? ¿Por qué estás...haciendo ésto? - las palabras le fallaban, apenas si controlaba su respiración y aquello a mi me hacía descontrolarme cada vez un poco más.

 **·Marinette·**

La lágrimas comenzaban a zurcar mis mejillas, necesitaba de una respuesta ¿Qué quería él conmigo? ¿Se estaba aprovechando de mi? A fin de cuentas es un hombre y los hombres no se resisten tan fácilmente a una chica semidesnuda delante de él ¿Verdad? Sea quien sea...

No quería que me viera como una fácil, como una cualquiera... Y al mismo tiempo deseaba tanto que no parara, que tocara todo lo que quisiera.

Los besos en mi espalda cesaron de pronto...y tuve miedo. Entonces él me hizo girarme para encararlo y yo no hice más que apretar los ojos, temerosa.

\- Princesa, mírame... -

¿Princesa? ¿Es real? Aquel apodo que por un momento creí que era un error provocado pro el autocorrector de su celular... Aquel apodo que solo Chat Noir me decía... Aquel apodo me hizo abrir los ojos y encontrarme con la mirada suplicante de Adrien.

\- ¿Quieres saber por qué? -

Mi cuerpo tembló ante su pregunta y la manera en que la hizo, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo a lo que solo pude asentir ligeramente con la cabeza.

\- Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en éste beso - dijo, señalando el sobre que aun sostenía con mi mano - Porque no quiero permitir que Luka se quede con lo que yo más amo -

¿Escuché bien? ¿Él dijo que... me ama? Si lo del akuma fue un sueño, entonces ésto también tiene que serlo ¿Verdad? Es un sueño, es un sueño... Solo en un sueño podría suceder algo como ésto.

\- Marinette... ¿Por qué lo elegiste a él? -

. Yo... yo no lo elegí, él me eligió a mi. Es...él es un buen chico, me quiere, me cuida...-

\- Yo también te quiero, te cuido, velo por ti ¿No te has dado cuenta? -

Adrien apegó su cuerpo al mío, haciéndome aflojar un tanto el agarre en la toalla que me cubría y poniéndome aún más nerviosa en el proceso.

\- Sinceramente...ésta no era mi idea de confesión. Planeaba enamorarte nuevamente...como se debe - Se pasó una mano por el cabello, despeinándose ligeramente.

Espera... ¿Nuevamente?

\- ¿A...a qué te refieres con "nuevamente"? - Si me preguntan, no sé como es que estoy logrando hablar con el mínimo de tartamudeo.

\- Yo... -

\- ¿Sabías que... tu me gustabas? - Dios ¿En sero lo sabía? ¿Por qué de repente me siento traicionada?

\- Princesa... -

Deja de llamarme Princesa, eso solo lo hace Chat Noir, no me digas así.

\- ¿Sabías que me gustabas? - Volví a preguntar, un sentimiento de enojo e indignación comenzaba a crecer dentro de mi.

\- Si... pero... por favor, no me malentiendas, no lo supe sino hasta que Luka empezó a gustarte también. Ese sentimiento que le estás dando a él me pertenece, lo sé-

¿Qué demonios?...

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿De qué se trata? ¿Una lucha por tu ego acaso? -

No, ese no es el Adrien a quién yo conozco, él no es así.

\- ¡No! Princesa...-

\- ¡No me llames así! ¿Con qué derecho me llamas de esa manera? -

Del deseo, la vergüenza y la timidez, del anhelo... pasé a sentirme traicionada e indignada ¿Me quería tomar el pelo? ¿Esperaba que le creyera que sentía algo por mi?

\- Creo que sabes por qué te he estado llamando de esa manera...-

\- Solo una persona me llama así... -

\- Chat Noir -

No, no, no no. Esta es demasiada información por procesar, no es cierto, no puede serlo. Por favor, alguien pellizqueme, necesito derpertar.

·Adrien·

Y si, acabo de revelar mi identidad.

No sé cómo es que todo se salió de control tan rápido, no solo acabo de confesar lo que siento, sino que también me delaté directamente como el héroe de París ¿Es acaso un crimen querer ser sincero con la persona que se ama?

Marinette se había quedado como petrificada ante mi, negaba ligeramente con la cabeza y miraba a algún punto indefinido sobre mi pecho.

Puf... bueno, ya que si esto va de ser sinceros, creo que es el momento justo para sacarlo todo de una buena vez.

\- Aquella noche... te dije que amaba a alguien imposible...ya que esa persona tenía pareja...-

\- No... no fuiste tu, fue Chat Noir...-

\- Marinette...-

\- Tu no estabas ahí-

\- Mari...-

\- Chat vino y me pidió consejo, no tu...-

\- ¡Marinette! -

Al fin sus hermosos ojos se posaron sobre los míos, éstos se veían perdidos, ella no quería aceptar la verdad. Era evidete el debate que ocurría en su interior...y me dolía, dolía mucho verla así, ver la manera en que me negaba.

\- Esa noche nos besamos por primera vez... Y como un cobarde no me atreví a decirte que aquella persona de la que hablaba eras tu. Intentaba ocultar mi identidad... pero no es justo, no lo es para ninguno de los dos -

¿Podrá ella amar mis dos mitades? Justo como ya amo las suyas...

\- No... yo...besé a ... no a ti... -

 **·Marinette·**

Imágenes, sensaciones, sentimientos, todo aquello volvía a mi ser, recordando aquel beso que Adrien mencionaba, recordando al mismo tiempo el beso que nos dimos en la sesión de fotos... Esa sensación tan...igual, ambos me provocaban exactamente lo mismo ¿En verdad era cierto?

Si, él lo acaba de decir, lo sé... pero... ¿cómo? ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta?

\- Mírame a los ojos, Marinette, dime a quién ves... -

Adrien había tomado mi mentón con una de sus manos para obligarme a subir la mirada, al principio me negué, apretando aún más los ojos para evitarlo, sin embargo tomé valor de quién sabe dónde y le miré directamente...

Sentí el aire escaparse de mis pulmónes, esos ojos verdes que me miraban eran como los de Chat Noir, esa misma mirada penetrante y a la vez tan sincera y hermosa, pude imaginar perfectamente aquellas pupilas de gato que poco a poco me habían empezado a cautivar... Y al mismo tiempo eran los ojos de Adrien, quién hace más de dos años me había robado el corazón y que a quien apenas hace tan poco había comenzado a tratar, descubriendo que realmente era como creía que era y a la vez tan parecido a Chat.

\- Te...veo a...ti- dije, embelesada con su mirada y ruborizandome al ser conciente de la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos y del importante hecho de que aún me encontraba simplemente cubierta por una toalla.

\- Marinette... Tu...¿tu me quieres como Chat Noir? es decir... ¿Sientes algo por mi alterego? -

Sinceramente no quería contestar aquello, sin embargo mi cabeza de movío en acto reflejo, asintiendo por mi.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? -

\- Yo... no lo sé, hasta...hasta hace poco me di cuenta. Por eso...-

\- ¿Por eso...?-

\- Por eso es que acepté ese beso en aquella noche en que ambos nos sentíamos dolidos... -

No hubo respuesta de su parte, simplemente me quedó mirando, acariciando lentamente mis hombros, mi cuello, mis mejillas, se sentía tan bien...que mis ojos empezaron a ceder hasta cerrarse, èsta vez solo para disfrutar de sus caricias.

Si esto es un sueño, por favor, no me despierten nunca.

Adrien se mantuvo acariciandome gentilmente por un rato más, acercándose más y más a mi hasta que llegó un momento en que todo espacio se vio anulado y me atrapó en un fuerte abrazo, haciéndome recargar mi rostro sobre su pecho.

\- Permíteme amarte. Marinette... necesito amarte -

Esas palabras derritieron mi corazón ¿Qué debía hacer? Luka no se merecía nada de ésto...

¿Por qué Adrien, por qué justo hasta este momento es que has empezado a sentir algo por mi? No quiero herir a Luka... Le quiero, y realmente quería amarlo tanto como él a mi.

Esto no está bien...

\- No... Adrien, no...no puedo -

 **·Adrien·**

No, Princesa, por favor no digas eso... ¿No te das cuenta que destruyes mi alma con cada palabra de negación?

 _¿Con qué derecho le exiges cosas a ella? cuando tu la hiciste sufrir tanto durante tanto tiempo ignorando sus sentimientos._

Quiero repararlo, quiero amarla y curar cada herida que le hice, quiero ser yo quien esté a su lado.

\- Princesa... Te lo ruego... -

Tomé nuevamente su rostro entre mis manos, apegando mi frente a la de ella, justo como en esa noche de nuestro primer beso.

\- Deja que éste gato te entregue todo de él, déjame demostraste lo mucho que... - Bien, Adrien, respira y solo dilo - lo mucho que te amo -

Sus hermosas orbes azules de abrieron de par en par, casi pude sentir cómo miraba dentro de mi como para asegurarse que mis palabras no fueran una mentira.

Si por mi fuera, la dejaría entrar hasta mi mismo corazón...

Con temor a ser rechazado rocé mis labios ligeramente con los suyos, grabando en mi propia piel su suavidad, quemándome por dentro ante la sola idea de sentirla alejarse de mi... Pero no fue así, ella había cerrado sus ojos, permitiéndome seguir, por lo que sin pensarlo más ladeé la cabeza para besarla, embriagándome por todas las sensaciones que consumían mi cuerpo y mi mente, sintiendo como su lengua danzaba junto con la mía, recibiendo el beso con entrega, subiendo sus brazos hasta mi hombros para atrapar mechones de cabello entre sus dedos; dado que había abandonado el agarre de la toalla para hacer eso, ésta se aflojó, no cayendo al suelo solo por el mero hecho de que aún la sostenía nuestros cuerpos unidos.

Mis manos comenzaron a deslizarse por sus costados, explorando la piel que aún seguía húmeda debido al baño que evidentemente se había dado antes de mi llegada. Pasé mis manos por su espalda, sintiendo cómo su piel se erizaba y su cuerpo de estremecía mientras que nos negabamos a separar nuestras bocas y tan solo haciéndolo mínimamente para retomar un poco del oxígeno perdido.

Seguí con mis manos el camino que marcaba el hueco en su columna, drogándome con cada nuevo suspiro que lograba arrancarle, excitándome como nunca antes lo había estado, ni siquiera en esas noches en las que despertaba agitado por haber soñado con ella me había sentido tan benditamente perdido en la excitación.

Volví a sus caderas, masajeandolas ligeramente para después pasear sutilmente mis dedos por encima de su firme trasero; moría de ganas por apretarlo y hacerla gemir mi nombre, pero también quería hacer que recordara éste momento como uno de los más hermosos de su vida, no importando si llegábamos a más o no.

\- Esto... ah... Adrien, esto no está bien - dijo ella, separándose apenas unos segundos de mi, sin embargo a pesar de lo dicho, siguió besándome.

\- Lo sé - alcancé a decir, también negándome a dejar de aquellos besos que me llenaban el alma y mordiéndo su labio inferior, lográndo así un hermoso gemido que casi me hace perder el control.

\- Ah...Adrien... -

\- Aquí estoy... Solo para ti -

Como pude, guié a mi... ¿Cómo llamarla ahora? ¿Amiga? No podía llamarla así, no la veía de esa manera, pero tampoco era mi novia, no aún... Demonios, ella tiene razón, nada de lo que estamos haciendo era correcto, pero no puedo parar, no quiero...así que la guié hasta su diván, aún sin separarnos ni siquiera un poco, entregándonos el uno al otro a las sensasiones y al placer, al... amor...

\- Ven, hermosa, ven conmigo, por favor -

Por primera vez en...quién sabe cuantos delirantes minutos, nos separamos.

 **·Marinette·**

Solo el frío de la habitación me hizo darme cuenta que Adrien había abandonado mi lado para sentarse en mi diván y en el acto casi hace que la toalla que llevo encima se cayera, más alcancé a sostenerla torpemente sobre mis pechos.

Éste era el momento para parar, era el perfecto momento para evitar cometer una locura...

¿Y qué hice yo?

Obedecer ante su llamado y acercarme a él lentamente. ¿Por qué soy tan débil ante ti, Adrien Agreste? ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti y de tu tonto alterego de héroe? ¿Por qué como ambos me habías enredado en tus encantos? Ten piedad de mi ¿Qué no vez que soy una chica perdidamente enamorada de ti? No tengo la capacidad de negarme a ti.

\- Quiero que sepas... que no importa qué obstáculo se plante ante nosotros, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, Princesa - levantó sus brazos para rodear mi cintura y recargar su cabeza entre mis pechos, pareciendo casi un niño pequeño en busca de la protección de su madre.

Yo por mi parte le devolví aquel acogedor abrazo, acariciando y jugueteando con algunos mechónes de su rubio cabello.

\- Chat Noir y Adrien Agreste están ahora a tus pies -

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo empezó a ser de esa manera? Las dudas comenzaban a atacarme, aún sintiéndome incrédula al amor que decía profesarme.

\- Adrien... Bésame...-

Bésame y hazme sentir tu amor, bésame y hazme olvidar toda duda, bésame y dime que ésto no es un sueño...bésame y hazme tuya, por favor.

Sus ojos esmeralda me miraron llenos de sorpresa con un hermoso brillo en ellos, hacíendome sentir segura.

Adrien me hizo inclinarme un poco para poder acceder a mis labios, regalándome aquel beso que sin pudor alguno le pedí.

Sinceramente aún me resulta difícil procesar lo que está pasando...

¿Es real?

 **·Adrien·**

Imposible negarse a una orden tan directa y exquisita como aquella... por lo que sin demora la acaté y atrapé con mis labios los suyos de fresa que tanto amaba saborear. De ahora en adelante no quiero dejar de probarlos ni un solo día de toda mi vida pues estoy seguro que si me faltaran mi vida no podría ser la misma.

Seguí besándola, a cada segundo con más intesidad y deseo, la necesitaba para mi, me urgía para mi.

Poco a poco me reincorporé hasta volver a quedar de pie, teniendo que inclinarme para poder no romper contacto y seguir besándola, como si mi vida dependiera de ello...

Con cuidado y con cierto disimulo, tomé la toalla por un extremo y muy despacio empecé a jalarla hacia abajo.

\- ¿Qué...qué haces? - tartamudeó ella, evidenciando que claramente había notado mis intesiones.

\- Quiero verte - Dije con la misma voz ronca que hace un rato no había podido reconocer en mi mismo.

Juro que no había ningúna clase de perversión en mis palabras y en lo que deseaba, no al menos en primera instancia, pero vamos... había tenido a Marinette ¿...cuánto tiempo? Como 20 minutos frente a mi y entre mis brazos nada más que con una toalla en su cuerpo, no pueden decir que no tengo valores o respeto por ella, otro ya hubiese intentado propasarse sin su consentimiento.

Pude notar fácilmente su nerviosismo, aquella timidez que tanto la caracterizaba, por lo que la abracé una vez más con uno de mis brazos por la cintura para tranquilizarla mientras que con mi otra mano acariciaba nuevamente su cuello, vamos, no iba a obligarla a hacer nada que no quisiera, por lo que si ella me detenía, yo lo haría y no insistiría más, lo último que quería era que me considerara como cualquier hombre que se deja llevar por sus impulsos más bajos...

 _¿A quién engañas? Eso es justo lo que está pasando._

Fui desenciendo mis caricias por su espalda, disfrutando del calor que su piel comenzaba a emanar. La toalla ahora solo le cubría la parte delantera y su perfecto trasero, bueno... todo en ella es total y exquisitamente perfecto, lo sé por lo increíble que se mira en aquel traje rojo de motas negras cada que luchamos juntos ¿Qué? el hecho de haber renunciado a ella como Ladybug no me hacía un ciego y debo admitir que aprovechaba cada momento para deleitarme la mirada con tan hermosa visión... Y ahora tenera así, completamente desnuda para mi la convertía en una enorme tentación. ¡Uf! y ahora que sé que es Ladybug, creanme cuando les digo que definiitivamente nunca jamás desperdiciaré un segundo a su lado. Quizás ella no sabe que sé su identidad heróica y ahora que lo pienso... posiblemente al final resulte contradictorio con mis primeros pensamientos acerca de mi ventaja, pero bueno... lo hecho, hecho está.

Las caricias llegaron hacía los costados de sus piernas ¿Debo decir lo perfectamente contorneadas que eran? Cada centímetro que tocaba de ella me estaba enloqueciendo y haciendo pensar si acaso existía alguna mujer más perfecta que ella, sinceramente yo lo dudo mucho y no es por nada, gracias a mi trabajo como modelo y embajador de la marca de mi padre he logrado conocer a chicas con los que muchos soñarían ver jamás... Pero para mi Marinette era lo más perfecto entre lo perfecto, era hermosa y radiaba una sensualidad inocente que me encantaba.

 _Toc toc_

La puerta que daba al piso de abajo sonó y tanto Marinette como yo nos quedamos helados en nuestro lugar y...bueno... por la sorpresa y sin realmente tener la intensión de ello, había puesto mis dos manos en su trasero, apretándolo firmemente.

 _Toc toc_

 _\- ¿Chicos, está todo bien? Marinette ¿necesitas algo?-_

 **·Marinette·**

La voz de mi padre casi hace que se me salga el corazón por la boca pero creo que lo que más me descolocó fue el hecho que Adrien ahora se sostenía de mi trasero sin pudor alguno, apretándome contra él. Debo admitir que tal acción provocó en mi un escalofrío que no me molestó en lo absoluto, pero bueno...con mi padre a punto de entrar a la habitación no supe cómo reaccionar.

\- Rápido, entra al baño, yo me encargo -

Adrien fue el primero en reaccionar, separándome de él y empujandome ligeramente hacia el baño. Puf, que bueno que él pudo reaccionar, por que si de mi hubiese dependido...ya nos hubiesen descubierto, seguro.

Antes de entrar al baño me aseguré de llevar conmigo mis pijamas para poder vestirme sin causar muchas sospecha.

En cuanto entré, escuché la puerta de mi cuarto abrirse, sin embargo eso no me detuvo en mi tarea de vestirme mientras que intentaba agudizar el oído y escuchar lo que pasaba afuera.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Hola, señor! Perdón, traía puestos los cascos, escuchaba música mientras esperaba a Marinette, creo que se metió a bañar antes de que yo llegara -

Bueno, una mentira que viene de una verdad no puede estar tan mal.

\- ¡Adrien! Que gusto verte, Sabine me dijo que habías venido a visitar a nuestra hija al saber que estaba enferma, que atento -

\- Si, aprecio mucho a su hija, estaba preocupado -

"Aprecio mucho a su hija"... Di un suspiro.

 _Toc toc_

El golpeteo en la puerta del baño me hizo dar un salto.

\- Hija ¿Todo bien? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? -

Papá, tendrías que definir "mejor" porque si bien ya no tengo fiebre, aún así siento el cuerpo arder por todo lo ocurrido y de lo que tu jamás te enterarás.

\- ¡SI, papá! La fiebre se fue y mi garganta se siente un poco mejor -

Al asegurarme de verme descente, salí del baño para saludar a mi padre y darle un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¡Hola...Adrien! - Intenté que mi saludo se escuchase lo más natural posible, sin embargo me sentía muy tonta.

\- Hey, Marinette. Que bueno que ya estés mejor, tu madre me había encargado traerte un poco de té para aliviar tu garganta pero creo que ya se enfrió -

En el rostro de Adrien se ocultaba una sonrisa ladina que conocía perfectamente, era la misma que solía dedicarme cuando era Chat Noir y algo de divertía. Ese gato... ¡¿se burla de mí?!

\- Entonces quizás sea buena idea que se lo recalentemos - dijo mi padre yendo por la taza sobre mi escritorio.

Enseguida los nervios se apoderaron de mi, ahí mismo estaba el sobre con las fotos que Adrien había traído... ¡y en dónde apareciamos besándonos! Que no lo vea, que no lo vea, que no lo vea.

\- Vamos, chicos, los espero abajo, tengo unos ricos croissants que esperan por ustedes -

Sin más demora mi padre abandonó la habitación dejando la puerta abierta, claramente quería que lo siguieramos por lo que simplemente me encaminé hasta ésta pero el agarre de la mano de Adrien sobre mi muñeca me hizo detenerme.

\- Espero que no creas que esto termina aquí, Princesa -

...

¿Qué?

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¿Qué creían?! que aquí ya había lemon!? Pues noooo! muajajaja

jajajaja esperen por el siguiente capítulo ;) la paciencia tiene sus recompensas!

Y si, ahora Marinette sabe que Adrien es Chat Noir. Que si lo ha tomado demasiado bien? posiblemente, pero también es que a la pobre no le dieron ni chance de asimilar del todo bien las cosas ¡pero! ya es un hecho que lo sabe.

Adrien por su parte prefiere ocultar que sabe la identidad de Marinette solo por que sabe lo muy importante que es para ella el que nadie sepa que es Ladybug... A ver que pasaa! :P

Hora de responder reviews! Perdónen por no haberlo hecho antes :0 pero tengan por seguro que siempre los leo! responderé los últimos que he recibido :)

 _Tsubasa23:_ me encanta que te encante! xD

 _Hanako Dosukoi:_ Gracias por la felicitación adelantada de mi cumpleañoooos! Oye! extraño tus reviews! :( ya has dejado de leer? Espero que no! No sé si cumpli tus expectativas con el momento Marichat :p Entendamos que me estoy enfocando mucho más en el Adrinette jojojo

 _Claudiozero777:_ Sorry por lo de los capítulos de Amor Bilateral! lo que pasa es que apartir de capìtulo 15 lo voy a dejar un poquito en pausa para darle prioridad a ésta historia :0 por eso empecé a actualizarlo cada semana. Espro que te esté gustando ésta historia tal y como va!

 _Minea:_ Muchas gracias por el doble review! Es bien padre que me digan que he sabido manejar a los personajes. Adrien atrabancado? sip, tanto que no le importó y reveló su identidad jojo Y si... yo también lo siento por el buen Luka, ya sabrán después porqué ;)

Hasta el siguiente!


	11. Nuestro Pecado

_Notas de la autora: Prepárense para el capítulo más largo (hasta ahora) de éste fanfiction. Estoy casi segura de que no habrá absolutamente ningúna queja por la extensión de éste cap ;) Disfruten._

* * *

 **Siempre Tuya - Nuestro Pecado**

 **·Chat Noir· Lunes 11:30 pm**

Ésta definitivamente ha sido la noche más larga de toda mi vida y no, no es queja, absolutamente no lo es.

Hasta hace apenas unos 15 minutos que llegué a casa con ayuda de Gorila, por que si... esa fue la condición de Nathalie para dejarme ir solo a casa de Marinette, puf, creo que así tenga 18 o 28 años, van a seguir tratándome como un crio.

Como sea, decía que no me estaba quejando... Después del pequeñísimo incidente en el cuarto de Marinette, ambos seguimos a su padre hasta el comedor de su casa, en donde ya nos esperaba con una buena taza de chocolate caliente y croissants al por mayor, al poco rato se nos unió la señora Sabine, que por alguna razón me dedicaba de vez en cuando alguna mirada divertida, al final simplemente se lo atribuí a su forma de ser.

Amé aquel tiempo de charla y cena con los Dupain Cheng, sin embargo llegó el momento en que tuve que irme...y no precisamente por que tuviese alguna hora límite, no, si no porque quería asegurarme que más tarde no tuviera ninguna clase de interrupción...

¿Y qué mejor manera de asegurarlo que yendo nuevamente...pero como Chat Noir?

Si, era lunes por la noche, no era nada temprano, pero poco me importaba desvelarme si la razón era Marinette. Además ya estoy acostumbrado a éste tipo de vida y Marinette no iría a la escuela tampoco mañana, así que culpa alguna no tengo.

Ahora mismo me encuentro a punto de llegar a casa de Marinette, nuevamente.

Saltando por los tejados con ayuda de mi bastón, algunos Parisinos nocturnos me saludan si me topo de frente con ellos, no está de más devolverles el saludo así que haciendo el gesto de amor y paz con mis dedos les indico que los he advertido. Ah, amo ser Chat Noir, esa sensación de completa libertad y en la que a pesar de ser igual o más famoso que yo mismo como Adrien, aún así me puedo asegurar una muy agradecida privacidad.

En el último trayecto me aseguro siempre de escabullirme mejor por los tejados, pues en éste punto no quiero que nadie sepa hacia dónde me dirijo ni a quién voy a visitar. Al llegar frente a la casa de Marinette noto que todas las luces están apagadas a excepción de un destello dentro de su habitación...¿Qué será? ¿Estará dormida?

 **·Marinette· 11:40 pm**

\- Son muy hermosas, Marinette -

Tikki se encontraba junto conmigo mirando las fotografías que Adrien había traído para mi dentro del sobre amarillo y con la luz de escritorio como única apoyo para poder mirarlas, el resto de la habitación estaba a oscuras.

No voy a negarlo, son fotos realmente hermosas, la forma en que los vestuarios se complementaban, la escenografía y... nosotros.

\- Si, Tikki... lo son - solté un profundo suspiro al aire.

A pesar de estar mirando las fotos, todavía lo sentía como algo surreal... Y lo que pasó hace apenas unas horas... era aun peor, era como si todo hubiese sucedido en mi subconciente. ¿Realmente Adrien Agreste había confesado amarme? ¿Realmente Adrien Agreste era Chat Noir?

\- Son como un sueño hecho realidad plasmado en papel...-

\- ¿Con quién hablas, hermosa? -

\- ¡Ah! -

La voz de Adrien sonó directamente en mi oído derecho, pero con el tono juguetón que siempre usaba Chat Noir. Yo me encontraba sentada en una de mis sillas de escritorio por lo que por poco y caigo de ésta por la impresión.

\- ¿Qué...? Tu... yo... ¿¡por qué!?... ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? - grité, girándo la silla para mirar a un, aparentemente, muy divertido Chat Noir que me miraba de forma altanera.

\- ¿Sabes que amo escucharte tartamudear de esa manera? - dijo, acercándose e inclinándose sobre mi, apoyando sus dos manos sobre la orilla del escritorio, por lo que practicamente me tenía acorralada.

\- Chat... en enserio... ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunté, tímida y cohibida por la cercanía.

\- Vine a terminar lo que empezamos ¿qué más? -

\- ¿Lo que... empezamos? -

¡Perdón! Siempre que me pongo nerviosa empiezo a repetir todo en forma de pregunta.

\- No fue un sueño, si es lo que crees. A mi también me cuesta creer que algo tan maravilloso sea real... pero...lo es -

Acercó su rostro al mío hasta casi rozar sus labios con los míos, sin embargo se mantenía quieto, como esperándo que yo hiciera algo.

\- Hazme un favor ¿Quieres?... Marinette, di mi nombre -

Inevitablemente solté un jadeo al sentir sus labios moverse sobre los míos y escuchar su voz cargada de... ¿deseo? Mi cuerpo me traicionaba, intentando acortar la distancia y removiendose en la silla sin mi autorización.

\- Chat Noir... -

\- No... Tu lo sabes, di mi nombre -

Su cercanía me estaba poniendo ansiosa, rayos... Sí vas a besarme solo hazlo, por favor.

\- Tu...nombre... - la ansiedad me llevó a ser yo quién iniciara con un beso que poco tenía de inocente. Sentí como una oleada de excitación recorría todo mi cuerpo al ser correspondida en plenitud por los labios de él, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, intensificando el beso de una manera deliciosa e irresistible.

Sin embargo aquel beso terminó tan de golpe como había comenzado, él se había separado de mi, volteando ligeramente el rostro para evitar que lo siguiera besando.

\- Dilo...-

\- Bésame - pedí, jalándolo por aquel curioso cascabel que siempre llevaba colgado del cuello, pero él nuevamente me negó el contacto.

\- Dilo... o no habrás más besos, Princesa.

No sé porque yo misma me negaba a decir algo tan... tan simple como un nombre.

No, no era cualquier nombre, era el de la persona que más amaba en la vida.

¿Qué pasaría una vez que lo dijera? Temía por ello, por que sabía que cualquier cosa que fuera...no era correcto, no era justo para quién actualmente era mi pareja formal: Luka. No era justo para alguien de tan buen corazón como él, quien me había prometido amarme sin importar nada, quien me había dado la oportunidad de olvidar el dolor por el que había pasado durante tanto tiempo ante un amor no correspondido...

Pero...aquí estaba "ese amor no correspondido" en su forma de héroe, delante de mi, seduciéndome con su ronca voz, con sus deliciosos besos, con ese tremendamente sexy traje negro que se adhería perfectamente a sus bien trabajados músculos... Rayos ¿por qué tenía que ser tan irresistible?

·Chat Noir·

Ambos sabíamos lo que pasaría una vez que accediera a decir mi nombre, ambos sabíamos que sería la luz verde que nos llevaría hacia el pecado. No la culpo por la duda, a fin de cuentas ella no es... "libre", tiene una pareja a quién redirle cuentas, pero vamos... ella no está sola, me tiene a mi, no estaría sola al enfrentar a Luka, yo siempre estaría a su lado.

\- Marinette... por favor, dilo... - pedí casi a modo de súplica, ladeando la cabeza para comenzar a mordisquear su lóbulo y besar su cuello.

\- Ah... sabes que... ésto no está bien - dijo ella, una vez más.

\- Sé que no está bien, ambos lo sabemos... Pero... Princesa, si ambos lo queremos ¿por qué negarnoslo? Te necesito... Carajo, no sabes cuánto te he necesitado -

· Marinette·

\- ¿Esto en serio está sucediendo? - pregunté, aún incrédula de la realidad.

\- Lo está, tanto como esto -

Chat mordío suavamente mi cuello para después volver a besarlo y recorrer más área y repetir el proceso. Maldito gato tramposo... solo me estaba provocando y...demonios, lo estaba logrando.

\- Para... ah... ¡Espera! -

Haciéndo uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad, empujé a Chat hasta lograr que se incorporara y retrocediera, me dolió ver marcadas en sus facciones un claro gesto de tristeza, pero no quería cometer una locura de éste tamaño y engañar a mi novio por culpa de una ilusión.

\- ¿Desde cuándo...? ¿Desde cuándo es que comenzaste a sentir algo por mi? -  
Para ese momento ya me había levantado de la silla para quedar parada frente a él.

\- Desde poco después de que conocieramos a Luka... No, desde esa noche en tu balcón cuando Glaciator atacó, esa noche algo en mi comenzó a crecer y la llegada de Luka y mis celos hacia él me hicieron dar cuenta que realmente sentía algo por ti...-

La seguridad en sus palabras me hizo temblar ¿Tanto tiempo...?

\- ¿Y por qué hasta ahora es que vienes y me lo dices? ¿Por qué incluso me revelaste tu identidad? -

Tenía tantísimas preguntas por hacer...

\- ¡Nunca pensé que fueras a darle una oportunidad a él! ¡Al menos no tan pronto! Quería enamorarte, quería que lo conocieras todo de mi, es por eso que no dudé en hacerte saber mi mayor secreto. Confío plenamente en ti, Marinette... ¿Tu confías? Sí, sé que me aproveché de mi doble identidad para sacar ventaja sobre la situación, pero... Demonios, Marinette... ¡Creí que lo que sentías por mi era más fuerte que lo que él pudiera prometerte! -

\- ¡Lo que siento por ti fue lo que me hizo aceptar a Luka! Ese amor no correspondido, el dolor... ¡el querer olvidar un sentimiento que tanto me atormentaba día con día! Luka me prometío curar esas heridas...-

\- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? -

\- ¡Lo intenté!... pero fui una cobarde. Estaba segura de que tú jamás te fijarías en mi... - mi tono de voz se volvió apagado, demonios, tenía tantas ganas de soltarme a llorar...

\- ¿Cómo no fijarme en alguien tan increíble como tu? - Chat se acercó a mi para abrazarme, intenté rechazarlo pero él me obligó a ceder, abrazándome fuertemente - Eres una chica hermosa, talentosa, sencilla, nada de cobarde; eres la más valiente de las personas que conozco..., eres considerada, justa, amable ¿Ya dije lo hermosa que eres? Marinette, eres todo lo que necesito-

Todas sus palabras, todas y cada una de ellas se clavaban una a una en mi corazón y en mi mente, haciéndome derramar lágrimas de las cuales no estaba del todo segura si eran de dolor o felicidad. Todo lo que alguna vez soñé de él lo estaba recibiendo ahora mismo y yo no sabía que hacer.

\- Tu... tu amabas a Ladybug -

Vamos ya, Marinette ¿por qué sigues dando tantas excusas? Sabes que lo amas con locura.

\- Ella siempre ocupará un lugar en mi corazón, sin embargo... Eres tú, la verdadera Marinette a quien se lo he entregado -

¿La..."verdadera Marinette"?

\- Chat...-

\- Di mi nombre...por favor-

Sé tu nombre...

\- A...Adrien -

 **·Chat Noir·**

Escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios fue como una liberación para mis sentidos, para mi cuerpo, para mi alma,... para mi corazón.

En mi ataque de euforia solo atiné a descargarme abalanzándome sobre sus labios en un beso cargado de amor y al mismo tiempo de desahogo y deseo, solo ella era capaz de provocar en mi tal combinación de sentimientos que de hecho me fascinaba.

Ella correspondió a mi beso desde el primer segundo ¿Podía haber algo más perfecto? Solo ella misma, nada más perfecto que ella.

Corrientes eléctricas comenzaban a hacerse presentes en mi cuerpo, las mismas que sentí al tenerla casi desnuda frente a mi hace unas horas atrás. Ansiaba volver a deleitarme con su cuerpo, sentir su calor emanar por cada poro de piel descubierta.

Pronto nuestros besos se intensificaron aún más, luchábamos por el control de la boca del otro. Yo paseaba mis manos lo más delicadamente posible por sus hombros, brazos y espalda, sin embargo la excitación estaba comenzando a ganar terreno en mi cabeza y creo que en más de una ocasión apretujé áreas que ahora se veían un tanto coloreadas de carmín.

Bueno ¿no estaba mal, verdad? Es decir, ésta es mi primera experiencia de éste tipo ¿Cómo se suponía que debía ser? No quería lastimarla de ninguna manera, pero las ganas que tenía de ella eran tantas que simplemente no controlaba mi propio cuerpo como me hubiese gustado, situación que me hizo abandonar sus labios solo para volver a retomar los besos sobre la piel expuesta de su cuello, ésta vez pasando también sobre sus clavículas y hombros.

\- Mmph Adrien -

Oh, maldicióm... sé que fui yo quién le pidió que me llamara por mi nombre, pero si vuelve a hacerlo de esa manera tan jodidamente sexy...definitivamente voy a tirar a la basura todo mi autocontrol. Empezando por mis manos, que ahora que encontraban bajando hasta su trasero, acariciándolo casi con descaro...

¿A dónde había ido ese Adrien respetuoso, tímido y recatado? Bueno, la realidad de las cosas es que mi verdadero yo también era así, pero la mayoría de las veces esas cosas me las brincaba siendo Chat Noir y no sé si ahora mismo se deba a que estoy transformado, pero definitivamente todas esas cosas me estaban importando muy poco.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuándo Marinette alcanzó a darme una mordida en mi hombro izquierdo, logrando excitarme de una manera casi desquiciante, por lo que sin preguntarle simplemente la cargué en un hombro y con ayuda de mi bastón la hice subir conmigo hasta su cama, lugar en dónde sin mucho cuidado literalmente la aventé para después colocarme encima de ella para retomar de manera casi salvaje los besos y lamidas sobre sus labios y hombros.

 **·Marinette·**

Si ésto sigue así creo que ambos vamos a explotar.. ¿Es físicamente posible? Poco importa ahora... Cada caricia, cada beso, cada pase de su lengua por mi piel me encendía más y más al grado de quemarme.

Sé que a pesar de todo el amor que decíamos sentir, sabía que ésto no estaba bien, sentía culpa ¡y no era para menos! pero algo en mi no me permitía poner un alto, algo en mi quería seguir y nunca parar. Necesitaba sentir sus besos y sus ganas de mi, quería ser solo suya...

Por primera vez en la noche tomé partido real en la situación y me animé a explorar el perfecto y atlético cuerpo del héroe encima de mi. Rayos...con ese traje se veía increíblemente bien, no dejándo casi nada a la imaginación... y si lo que había visto en fotos de revista era cierto y no eran meros retoques digitales, entonces estaba segura de que el cuerpo que encondía ese traje era realmente un manjar a la vista.

\- Quítatelo -

Al diablo la vergüenza, realmente necesito sentirlo.

\- ¿Qué dices, hermosa? - susurró él, con la voz más sensual que hasta ahora he escuchado en él.

\- Quítatelo... el traje, quítatelo -

Demonios, me es tan complicado hablar y ordenar mis ideas ahora mismo ¡Solo hazlo!

\- Oh, no, Princesa, si quieres que me lo quite tendrás que obligarme... o esperar a que mi transformación termine ¿Qué estás dispuesta a hacer? -

¿Es enserio? Vienes, me dices que me amas, me seduces ¿y ahora juegas de esa manera tan cruel conmigo? Gato tonto.

A modo de respuesta lo atraje nuevamente a mis labios para besarlo con deseo, ésta vez siendo yo quién usaba sus manos para tocar todo lo que se cruzaba por éstas.

 **·Chat Noir·**

\- Ah, Marinette, me vuelves loco...-

Jamás imaginé que alguien como ella pudiese dejarse llevar por sus deseos más carnales... Aun que bueno, considerando ahora que ella es Ladybug quizás tenga un poco de sentido o tal vez no.

El roce de sus manos me estaba desbordando los sentidos, cada tanto se atrevía a tocar más y más áreas en mi cuerpo que de hecho nunca creí que podrían llegar a ser zonas erógenas ¡pero vaya que me equivoca! O quizás sea que solo sus manos eran capaces de hacerme sentir de esa manera, no lo sé, la verdad es que no quiero saber si las manos de alguien más podrían causarme las mismas reacciones, de ahora en más todo lo que quiero es con ella.

\- Gatito... -

¡Uf! Ok, creo que desde aquí será un problema que me llame así, pues inmediatamente me traerá recuerdos demasiado eróticos como para soportar y no querer comérmela en cualquier lugar en que me lo diga, a ver que hago cuando estémos luchando contra un akuma.

\- Marinette... No quiero obligarte a nada, así que por favor... no me provoques de esa manera o no sé si podré controlarme.-

Sentí perfectamente la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios mientras besaba dulcemente mi mejilla cuando le dije aquello ¿Así que la catarina quiere jugar también?

Ante su actitud positiva, ésta vez me animé a levantar poco a poco la pequeña blusa de tirantes que llevaba puesta a manera de pijama, a la vez que usaba mis garras para provocar nuevas reacciones en ella y una de ellas fue arquear la espalda, pegándo su cuerpo un poco más al mío...lo que hizo que nuestras pelvis chocaran por lo que seguramente hubo sentido la erección que mantenía debajo del traje, la cual por cierto ya comenzaba a molestar.

Contrario a lo que creí que haría, Marinette comenzó a restregarse insistentemente contra mi, logrando así que mi erección se pusiera aún más dura de lo que ya estaba. Demonios... ¡cómo amo a ésta mujer! no hay mejor combinación entre dulzura y lujuría como la que ella ahora mismo me estaba mostrando.

\- Agh... Princesa, no hagas eso - no pude evitar gruñir debido a las intensas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - dijo ella de manera divertida.

Si, definitivamente amaba a esta mujer. Descubrir ésta nueva y excitante faceta en ella realmente me encantaba. Quería ser el único que la conociera...

Espera...

De pronto una idea terrible se formó en mi cabeza, llenándo cada parte de mi cuerpo de un sentimiento colerico y detestable...

¿Ella... ya lo habrá hecho con Luka?

No me malentiendan, yo la amaría aun que así fuera, sin embargo es el sentimiento de celos desenfrenados lo que me provocó un hueco en el estómago. ¿Habrá Luka sido el primero en tomarla?

\- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó ella denotando preocupación en sus rasgos al notar que había dejado de corresponder de igual forma a sus besos.

\- Quiero que seas mía - dije, totalmente determinado y sin ningúna duda - Te quiero solo para mi... Marinette -

Ella me miró fijamente, recorriendo con su mirada cada parte de mi rostro, alzando después una de sus manos para tocar mi antifaz y después la piel expuesta de mi rostro.

\- Dime que no has dejado que Luka te toque, dime que eres solo mía - alcancé a escuchar el tono suplicante en mi voz, pero poco me importó, realmente necesitaba saber.

\- Yo... -

La duda en su voz hizo que mi corazón se dequebrajara un poco... ¿Ella se había entregado a él? ...¿Aún sin amarlo?

\- Marinette..-

\- Chat... no. Adrien... No he entregado mi cuerpo a nadie más que ahora mismo a ti. No te voy a mentir, he tenido algunos... "momentos" con él, pero nada como lo que ahora vivo contigo -

Sentir celos era algo que no podía evitar ¡Ni siquiera tenía derecho de reclamarle nada! Pero saber que él había tenido la libertad de besarla y tocarla antes que yo me consumía por dentro, pero sabía que podía confiar en ella, su mirada me lo confirmaba. Si bien eso no me decía si seguía siendo virgen o no, no era de importancia...

\- Déjame hacerte el amor -

 **·Marinette·**

Mi cuerpo por poco se derrite entre su cuerpo y mi cama. Tales palabras no solo había llegado a mi corazón, sino también a una parte al sur de mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir punzadas de placer. ¿Cómo es que tan dulces palabras también pueden ser tan eróticas?

A éstas alturas ya nada me importaba, ni mi inexperiencia, ni mi relación con Luka, ahora mismo para mi solo existíamos Adrien y yo. ¿Soy egoísta? Si, sé que lo soy, pero... ya no puedo más, lo amo y lo deseo tanto...

\- Hazlo...- le susurré al oído al tiempo que lo abrazaba para atraerlo nuevamente a mi para besarlo.

Él correspondió sin duda alguna, desatándo en mi una necesidad loca por tener más y más, por sentirlo...en todo el sentido de palabra.

\- Eres... hermosa - decía él entre besos, arrancándome una risita.

\- Tú lo eres - dije, mirándo aquellos ojos verdes de iris gatuno. Eran bellísimos e intrigantes, no sé como es que tardé tanto en notarlo... Ah, claro, fue el hecho de estar cegada ante la sola y única visión de Adrien... ¡Pero qué maravilloso había resultado ser que fueran la misma persona!

 **·Chat Noir·**

Mi cuerpo pedía sentir mas de aquella diosa debajo de mi. Solo no me había quitado el traje ante el morbo que me causaba tenerla para mi aun estando transformado, además ella parecía disfrutarlo también muy a pesar de su anterior petición.

Ahora tengo su permiso de hacerla completamente mía y... ¡demonios! Por supuesto que lo haré, así me lleve toda la noche, lo haré hasta no poder moverme más. Ansiaba tenerla desnuda ante mi nuevamente y es que su imagen con la toalla encima torturaba mi entrepierna de manera cruel.

\- Ven, hermosa... -

Tras algunos besos, ayudé a mi pequeña azabache para cambiar de lugares en la cama, ésta vez yo posicionándome abajo de ella, acostado, mientras que ella en su adorable torpeza se acomodó encima de mi dejándose caer casi de golpe obligándome a soltar un fuerte jadeo pues el lugar en dónde sus glúteos cayero fue precisamente sobre mi erección.

\- Ah.. estás muy duro - gimoteó ella, excitándome aún más, sin embargo fue ese vaivén que ella comenzaba a hacer con sus caderas sobre mi miembro lo que casi me hace perder la cabeza.

\- Marinette... ah, ah... te mueves delicioso - gemí, importándome un carajo si sus padres abajo nos escuchaban.

No se bien quién estaba más perdido en ese momento pero lo que si sabía era que la visión que ella me regalaba con sus movimientos sobre mi era increíble, aún con su ropa puesta se veía jodidamente sensual, sobre todo ahora que ante su mismo placer había comenzado a masajear sus propios senos por encima de la blusa. Tuve celos de ella, yo también quería tocar aquellos montes en su pecho, por lo que aparté sus manos para sustituirlas con las mías, ésta acción hizo que ella también gimiera...

Oh, dulce sonido para mis sensibles oídos gatunos.

Bien, estaba hecho... ya no puedo resistir más.

\- Plagg... Garras fuera -

Solo pasaron un par de segundos para que mi transformación se desvaneciera bajo un destello verde que iluminó por un instante la habitación ¿A dónde fue Plagg? ¡Quién sabe! Pero mientras no interrumpa nada, todo estará perfecto.

Los ojos de Marinette denotaban sorpresa ante lo ocurrido mientras que todo su rostro se ruborizaba aún más.

\- A-Adrien -

\- El mismo, Princesa...- sabía que aún le costaba trabajo aceptar que Chat Noir y yo fuesemos la misma persona, pero no por eso me iba a apiadar de ella.

\- Yo... ¿No se supone que debía obligarte o esperar a que terminara la transformación? - dijo ella en tono burlón, cambiando de un segundo a otro de actitud, ahí está el caracter "Ladybug" que también me tiene loco por ella.

\- Bueno... entonces creo que me haz obligado aún sin saberlo tu misma, hermosa - le guiñé un ojo tal y como mi alter ego lo haría. - Además.. muero por sentirte ¿Tu no? -

Al decir aquella última frase, colé mis manos nuevamente por debajo de su blusa, encontrándome inmediatamente con su sostén el cuál sin demora alguna desabroché teniéndo que obligarla a inclinarse un poco sobre mi y aprovechándo para besarla, nada mal para ser la primera vez. Fue relativamente fácil quitarle el sostén ya que éste era de esos que no tienen tirantes, por lo que salió sin problema aún sin tener que quitarle la blusa. Fue simplemente increíble ver cómo sus perfectamente redondos senos rebotaban de arriba a abajo cuando le saqué el sostén, ella en cambio soltó un pequeño gritito por lo rápido de la acción.

\- Hey... eso es mío - dijo, quitándome el sostén de la mano para después aventarlo a la orilla de la cama, chocando contra la pared.

\- Y éstas son mías -

Un nuevo y pequeño grito salió de su garganta cuando sin pudor alguno apreté sus dos senos con ambas manos, masajéandolos y sintiendo como sus pezones se endurecían bajo mis palmas mientras que ella retomaba el vaivén de sus caderas sobre mi pelvis haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran deliciosamente.

\- Princesa... debo confesar que... ah, que nunca creí que fueras tan... -

\- ¿Tan...? -

\- Desinhibida -

Y me encantaba, definitivamente me encantaba.

\- ¿Te digo un secreto? - decía ella con una sonrisa, posando sus manos sobre las mías, incitándome a convertir mis carias en unas más agresivas, logrando calentarme aún más. Parecía una nueva Marinette la que me estaba hablando.

\- Dime - juro que no se como es que alcancé a responderle, me estaba faltando la respiración solo de verla.

\- Yo tampoco lo sabía... Creo que he perdido la cabeza -

Un nuevo arranque de pasión me hizo incorporarme debajo de ella para después empujarla hacia la pared, quedándo los dos de rodillas, uno frente al otro. Tomé sus muñecas y la obligué a alzar los brazos por encima de su cabeza para después volver a saborear su cuello, ésta vez dándo pequeñas mordidas que la hacían suspirar y que dejaban marcas rojas por su piel que se desvanecían pronto. Oigan, aún tengo criterio, no quiero marcarla y delatar mi pecado tan fácilmente a los ojos de nadie... o ¿Quizás si? Así todos sabrían que era mía.

Después de un par de minutos así, hice uso de una sola de mis manos para mantener las suyas alzadas y así tener libertad de usar mi mano libre para alzar su blusa por encima de sus senos, atorándola con éstos mismos para que no bajara. Mi pene palpitó delicioso al ver al fin la perfección de sus senos; redondos, de tamaño mediano y con un par de pezónes rosados coronándolos, necesitaba saber si sabían tan rico como se veían, pero antes de hacerlo fijé mis ojos en los azules de ella, quién se mantenía quieta y se dejaba hacer sin queja alguna mientras se relamía los labios, expectante.

Su pecho subía y bajaba, llamándome, por lo que no esperé más y atrapé en mi boca uno de los botónes rosados de sus senos. Puf ¿Cómo explicar tan exquisito sabor? La textura, la sola temperatura de su piel... ¡y sentir su pezón endurecerse nuevamente bajo el roce de mi lengua! Es que...no se puede describir con palabras.

\- Ah... si, así - decía ella entre hermosos gemidos de placer mientras que yo cambiaba mi atención al otro seno.

\- Eres deliciosa - le decía, pasándo un brazo por detrás de su espalda para atraerla más a mi para poder saborearla aún mejor.

 **·Marinette·**

Cuando Adrien se destransformó...algo en mi cabeza hizo corto circuito, al principio me sentí cohibida y un sentimiento de inseguridad y nervios se coló en mi mente, sin embargo duró muy poco cuando mi cuerpo se dió cuenta que al fin podríamos sentirnos tanto como deseabamos.

Jamás, nunca jamás, ni siquiera en mis fantasías más locas hubiese imaginado tener a Adrien Agreste prendado de mis senos, lamiéndolos con total deseo. La verdad es que mi cerebro aún no alcanzaba a procesarlo, era por eso que le había dado total control a mi cuerpo para dejar que fuera él el que se encargara de asimilarlo.

Hubo un momento en el que Adrien soltó al fin el agarre en mi muñeca para poder masajear ambos senos con sus manos, a lo que yo aproveché para llevar las mías a su cabeza, atrapando varios mechones en mis dedos y así obligándolo a hundir aún más uno de mis senos en su boca. Cuando hice aquello lo que gané fueron varios jadeos de su parte y un apretón fuerte sobre mi glúteo izquierdo, acción que también me hizo jadear a mi.

\- Rayos, Marinette, todo en ti es bellisimo y delicioso, hasta tus gemidos - Adrien besó mis labios con salvaje pasión después de haber dicho aquello a la vez que pretendía sacarme al fin la blusa, subiéndola por mi cabeza - Quiero escucharte gemir para mi, Princesa-

Dicho ésto, Adrien me reacomodó en la cama haciéndome estirar las piernas pasando entre las suyas, lo siguiente que hizo fue aferrar sus manos al elástico de mi pantalón de pijama para comenzar a jalarlo hacia abajo, descubriendo mis piernas y las bragas rojas que llevaba usando en esos momentos.

Lejos de avergonzarme por estar expuesta, lo único que se logró fue excitarme de sobra al saberme "indefensa" ante él. Quería que viera lo mojada que me encontraba gracias a él.

\- Wou, tus bragas están empapadas, preciosa -

\- Lo sé, estaban limpias hace apenas unas horas pero ahora tendré que usar otras por tu culpa - dije mirándolo directamente a aquellos ojos verdes que se encontraban nublados y dilatados. Dios, se veía demasiado sexy con esa expresión en su rostro, demasiado irresistible.

Adrien se acercó a mi a gatas, sin embargo impedí su avance empujándolo hacía atrás, haciendo incluso que cayera sentado sobre el colchón y ésta vez fui yo quién se puso a gatas para una vez más ser yo quién estuviera encima de él, con mis piernas a cada lado de sus caderas, meciendo orgullos mis senos, los cuales él miraba atento mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- No es justo, gatito - Hice un puchero - Yo también quiero verte -

Ni yo misma reconocía mis actitudes del momento, pero.. ¿¡Qué má da?! si gracias a ellas estaba teniendo la más increíble experiencia de mi vida junto a la persona de mi corazón.

Recibí una sonrisa sensual como respuesta de su parte al tiempo que alzaba ligeramente su cuerpo para apoyarse sobre sus antebrazos en el colchón y comenzar a desabrochar la camisa informal que llevaba puesta.

Bueno...creo que acabo de ser transportada al Olimpo y ahora mismo tengo debajo de mi un Adonis...

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - Preguntó Adrien al notar mi embelesamiento con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

No respondí con palabras, en cambio me sénte nuevamente sobre su pelvis para poder usar mis manos para recorrer aquellos perfectos músculos que se asomoban entre los pliegues de la camisa, la cual no dudé en apartar para hacer que cayera por los lados para descubrir su perfecto torso.

 **·Adrien·**

Marinette se relamía los labios de forma provocativa mientras exploraba mi torso y yo me sentía orgulloso al notar que le gustaba mucho...

¡Gracias, vida de modelo, sin ti seguro que no estaría tan bien! Aun que también se lo atribuyo a mi vida como héroe, pues desde que me convertí en Chat Noir mi tono muscular incrementó considerablemente.

Mientras ella me regalaba exquisitas caricias sobre todo mi torso, yo me dedicaba a acariciar sus piernas y glúteos para después subir por su espalda, hombros y regresar para tocar sus senos, su piel se erizaba con cada roce al igual que la mía.

Creo que puedo volverme adicto a esto...

Después de un rato de caricias ella bajó su rostro para empezar a repartir besos por mi pecho. Que visión tan más dulce y tentadora, sus labios se sentían suaves y quemantes sobre mi piel.

Aún disfrutando de aquella sesión de besos por su parte, fui yo mismo quien con cuidado de no molestar su labor se quitó la camisa y la mandé a la misma esquina en la que ella había aventado su sostén. Inmediatamente después desabroché mi cinturón y el pantalón cargo que llevaba en ese momento, liberando así un poco la presión que ejercían sobre mi erección. Ella se dió cuenta de mi acción, sonrojandose y clavando su mirada en mi entrepierna. Entonces usó uno de sus dedos para recorrer provocativamente mi torso completo hasta llegar al elástico del boxer que llevaba usando.

\- Quiero verlo...- dijo ella tímidamente pero a la vez con un dejo de lujuria en su voz.

Mirándome directamente a los ojos, posó sus manos sobre mi pantalón para ayudarme a retirarlo. Ambos tuvimos que incorporarnos por un momento mientras yo terminaba por quitarme el pantalón y las botas tácticas que usaba, quedándo finalmente en "igualdad" de condiciones con ella.

No tardamos ni un segundo en volver a los besos pasionales, ésta vez estando yo sentado a la orilla de la cama y ella arrodillada sobre mi con sus piernas a mis costados. Uf, tremenda visión era aquella. Sus senos quedaban justo a la altura de mi boca por lo que no tuve que pensarlo siquiera para volver a lamerlos con ímpetu. Ella arqueó la espalda, ofreciendome su cuerpo a plenitud. Puse mis manos sobre su trasero para darle un poco de apoyo a ella y a la vez para deleitarme por si suavidad y firmeza, rastregando mis palmas sin compasión alguna y apretandolo de vez en vez, separando los glúteos en un movimiento pervertido.

\- Mmh ah... Amo tus manos -

Puf, no se si soy yo, pero cada palabra que salía de su boca me parecía jodidamente sexy.

\- Mmm creo...saber... Mmm una manera en que las amarás aún más -

Apenas y logré terminar la frase pues lo último que quería era dejar de besar sus senos pero tuve que obligarme a separarme de ella para recostarla a mi lado, girando un poco mi cuerpo para arrimarme a ella, frotando un poco mi pelvis en su pierna y al mismo tiempo usando una de mis manos para recorrer su cuerpo, comenzando desde su rodilla, y subiendo lento, evitando a propósito pasar por su monte de venus y luego recorrer su vientre y senos, centrándome especialmente en sus pezones.

Su respiración se había vuelto errada y su expresión demostraba lo mucho que le gustaban mis caricias por lo que volví a bajar hasta la altura de sus bragas para con un dedo estirar un poco el elástico, dejándo ver así un poco de su vello púbico. ¿Debo decir que volví a sentir una punzada en mi pene al ver eso? Pues así fue...

\- ¿Puedo? - Pregunté, aun que casi estaba seguro de la respuesta y sonreí al confirmarla cuando ella asintió con la cabeza a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior.

Besé sus labios de manera lenta mientras deslizaba mi mano por debajo de sus bragas, sintíendo inmediatamente la húmeda de su intímidad. Casi suelto un gemido tan solo de sentir eso, sin embargo antes de adelantarme a cualquier reacción propia, me animé a palpar directamente sus labios íntimos, deleitándome con esa textura resbaladiza que se esparcía por toda el área y por sobre unos cortos rizos de vello púbico ... Mmm ¿Será que mi querida Marinette daba buen mantenimiento al lugar? Sea como sea, el solo tocarla de esa manera me hacía desearla con locura.

\- Ah... Adrien, por favor... -

Sus dulces gemidos pedían por más. Empujaba su pelvis contra mi mano para hacer que la presión aumentara, por lo que haciendo caso a sus súplicas hundí mi dedo medio entre sus pliegues, sintiendo como éste resbalaba con suma facilidad y se encontraba con carne caliente por todos lados.

\- Estás empapada... - gruñí sobre su boca para después morder su labio inferior con fuerza.

\- Lo...lo sé - dijo ella con mucha difícultad, apenas logrando escucharse.

Marinette mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de mis caricias sobre su sexo. Aún no me concentraba en aquel punto sensible que sabía debía encontrar pronto, sino que recorría ahora con dos de mis dedos sus pliegues para familiarizarme ¿y por qué no? También para torturarla un poco.

La habitación comenzó a llenarse de insistentes jadeos y gemidos que salían de su boca cuando se retorcía debajo de mi haciéndose ver aún mas tentadora y deseable... Y yo, bueno... estaba totalmente extasiado con lo que veía y sentía a punto de yo mismo no poder evitar gemir por lo bajo de vez en cuando.

\- Ah... ah... Adrien, creo que... voy a... - sus respiración estaba totalmente descontrolada y aquellas palabras por poco y termina gritándolas mientras aferraba una de sus manos a mi pierna.

Ante su eminente orgasmo, introduje dos de mis dedos en su vagina, sintiéndo inmediatamente cómo éstos eran succionados sus paredes y empapados con sus fluídos.

\- ¡A-Adrien! -

\- Termina, Princesa, no te contengas - Si a mi mismo me costaba hablar, no sé como es que ella lograba decir mi nombre de era manera.

Aceleré el movimiento de mis dedos dentro de ella, entrando y saliendo al tiempo que retorcía un poco la muñeca y sentía como poco a poco su interior se iba contrayendo hasta que de un momento a otro su cuerpo comenzó a temblar echando la cabeza hacía atrás a lo que yo aproveché para besarla con pasión al saber que al fin había llegado al climax.

 **·Marinette·**

Creo que...acabo de morir. Semejante orgasmo jamás en la vida había tenido...¡y solo habían sido sus dedos los que me habían provocado tal cosa! Sentía mi cuerpo pesado, no tenía fuerza en las extremidades y definitivamente no estaba en mis cinco sentidos.

\- ¿Estás bien, hermosa? -

Escuchar la voz de Adrien sobre mi oído me hizo entrar en alerta nuevamente. Seguro me odiarán por mi necedad...pero: ¿Es enserio que Adrien es quien acaba de provocarme el más delicioso orgasmo de mi vida?

Con más fuerza de voluntad que con fuerza física, me arrodillé en la cama bajo la mirada atenta de Adrien, sentí mis bragras tremendamente mojadas por lo que las retiré ya que resultaba algo incómoda tanta humedad allí abajo, encontrándome completamente desnuda ante él.

\- ... En verdad eres hermosa por dónde se te vea - dijó Adrien cuándo me puse de espaldas a él solo para dejar mis bragas en el piso y que no mancharan mi cama, solo que no tomé mucho en cuenta que él estaba siguiéndo todos y cada uno de mis movimientos, sin embargo no me dejé intimidar por su comentario, si no que lo tomé como el halago que era y agarré valor para regresar a su lado gateando por la cama para finalmente posicionarme encima de él, sentándome ligeramente sobre sus piernas e inclinando mi cuerpo hacia delante para hacer que mi rostro quedase a la altura de su entrepierna. Me sonrojé al notar el considerable tamaño de lo que se ocultaba tras el boxer en el cual se notaba una pequeña mancha de lo que me imaginé se trataba de líquido preseminal, a pesar de aquello me atreví a dirigir una de mis manos hacia aquella protuberancia para masajearlo.

\- Uf.. Ah, Marinette... ¿estás segura de ésto? -

¿Bromeas, gatito? vengo deseandolo en secreto desde hace tantísimo tiempo y no me voy a detener ahora solo por sentirme nerviosa o ansiosa, no, no ésta vez.

\- Dije que quería verlo...-

Sin más rodeos, tomé con ambas manos el elástico superior de su boxer y comencé a tirar de él lentamente hacia abajo, descubriendo primero sus piernas, sin embargo su erección impidió un poco que siguiera bajando pero no por eso me detuve, con un tirón un poco más fuerte logré bajar el boxer y con ello liberar al fin su ya muy endurecido pene, el cuál rebotaba de arriba a abajo frente a mi cara tras aquello. Me relamí ansiosa los labios y pude ver como él mordía su labio inferior mientras miraba lo que hacía con ojos dilatados.

\- ¿Lo quieres?- preguntó él provocativamente al tiempo que ampujaba su erección con un par de dedos haciendo que apuntara directo a mi.

Yo no respondí, en cambio lo que hice fue acercarme un poco más para plantar un pequeño beso sobre su glande, provocando así un temblor general en todo su cuerpo pero que se notó especialmente a lo largo de aquel falo grueso y largo, el cual también palpitó como si tuviera vida propia.

\- Ah, Marinette... -

Jamás había escuchado mi nombre salir de sus labios de una manera tan erótica como lo acaba de hacer. Uhmm, podría acostumbrarme a eso, me gusta.

Comencé a repartir tímidos besos por todo su glande, no sabía si lo que hacía estaba bien pues es la primera vez que si quiera tengo un pene frente a mi, pero los jadeos y suspiros que Adrien soltaba me hacían querer continuar, así que metí a mi boca la punta de su pene al tiempo que con mi lengua lo acariciaba.

\- Ah, maldición. Eres muy buena -

Adrien posó una de sus manos sobre mis cabeza, despeinandome un poco atrayéndome más a él, haciendo que más de la mitad de su pene entrara a mi boca. Yo lo recibí gustosa, pues a pesar de tener un sabor un tanto raro, no era nada desagradable y la textura era sumamente suave a pesar de estar tan duro, algo muy curioso si me preguntan. El caso aquí era que realmente me estaba gustando y ver sus reacciones me hacía querer más. Saqué su falo de mi boca solo para esta vez repartir lenguetazos por toda su extensión, después usé un de mis manos para estimularlo, subiendo y bajando con ritmo.

\- ¿Lo hago bien? - pregunté en un tono inocente, mirándolo a los ojos mientras seguía estimulandolo con la mano.

\- Lo... haces increíble ¡Agh, Marinette, muero por metértelo! -

Juro que aquel comentario casi me hace correrme de nuevo, pues me hizo sentir unas punzadas casi dolorosas sobre mi centro y casi al instante pude también sentir como me mojaba aún más de lo que ya estaba. Casi temí incluso que aquel fluído se derramara por mis piernas.

Adrien me obligó a dejar mis atenciones sobre su pene para volver a besarme en los labios.

\- ¿Puedo? ¿Me dejarías volverme uno contigo? -

Por siempre mi respuesta para ti será "si", sin duda alguna de ahora en adelante soy y seré solo tuya.

 **·Adrien·**

Por favor, déjame amarte por la eternidad, permiteme hacerte mía y nunca apartarme de ti, pero por ahora... déjame unirme a ti en éste delicioso y placentero acto que tanto he querido realizar...solo contigo. Te amo tanto, Marinette, te amo tanto que hasta me asusta pero estoy dispuesto a sentir ese miedo masoquista solo por ti.

Ella besó dulcemente mis labios para después acunar mi rostro entre sus manos para mirarme profundamente con aquellos cielos que tenía como ojos.

Aún sin decir nada, me ayudó a deslizar mis boxers por mis piernas para finalmente quedar desnudo. Por muy candente que ésta escena pudiera ser, más bien para mi fue como un ritual sagrado y lleno de emociones. Ella seguía encima de mi pero muy lentamente nos hizo girar para intercambiar posiciones mientras nos besabamos con entrega.

No sé cómo es que esta mujer tiene el poder en mi de hacerme sentir pasional a emocional en solo un segundo, aun que más impresionante era que también lograrme hacer sentir de ambas maneras al mismo tiempo; por un lado moría de ganas por entrar en ella sin compasión alguna...pero por otro quería agasajarla de besos y caricias tiernas ¿Es eso posible?

Tras varios besos y caricias que que al paso del tiempo se volvieron más y más provocativas, nuestros cuerpos parecían acomodarse de manera natural para lo que venía.

Cuando sentí mi glande rozar sus intimidad no pude evitar jadear y apretar los ojos ante el delicioso palpitar de mi pene al ser mojado por sus fluidos y a sabiendas de que pronto aquella tortura terminaría.

\- Aún estamos a tiempo... - Le dije, dándole a entender que podíamos parar si ella así lo pedía, sin embargo ella me respondió con un beso intenso que me dejó mareado.

\- No vuelvas a insinuar que dudo de lo que siento... Te deseo dentro de mi... Quiero que me penetres, por...por favor-

Bien...Es un hecho, quiero casarme con ella. ¡Es jodidamente perfecta!

\- Te amo, Marinette... -

Al fin esas palabras que tanto había pensando salían de mi boca por primera vez, ella abrío los ojos grandes ante aquello pero no duraron mucho así ya que tuvo que cerrarlos en ese preciso instante, pues me hundí en su interior lo más que pude, deteniéndome cuando sentí que había tocado una barrera que no me dejaba seguir. Supe en ese momento que ella era virgen y de alguna manera me sentí feliz al saber que era el primero en hacerle el amor... El primero y el único... Si, gracias a ella me he dado cuenta que puedo ser muy posesivo y celoso, pero no es tema por ahora, ahora lo único que importa es no hacerle daño y asegurarme de que esté bien.

\- ¿Todo bien, hermosa? - Pregunté al ver que ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados, aferrando sus manos en mi pecho.

\- Si...- dijo al fin, abriendo sus hermosos ojos para mirarme - no...no me duele, es solo que... Por un momento creí que esto era un sueño cuando me dijiste que...-

\- ¿Que te amo? - Me atreví a terminar por ella, sonriendole y procurando no moverme para prevenir cualquier malestar en ella... Pero, rayos, me resultaba tan difícil por la increíble presión que sus paredes hacían sobre mi pene.

\- S-si... Yo... Yo también te amo, Adrien -

Tras esas palabras hasta yo mismo creí estar soñando.

Ambos volvimos a fundirnos en un beso, sin embargo ésto provocó que tuviese que bajar mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi pene entrara un poco más en ella. Sentí perfectamente aquella barrera ceder ante mi intromisión y enseguida cómo una fuerza ajena a la propia me succionaba a su interior.

Bueno... Creo que morí y ahora estoy en el cielo.

\- ¡Adrien! - Sin embargo ese grito de su parte me hizo reaccionar para mirarla.

\- Perdón, perdón... ¿Estás bien? - un genuino miedo por haberla echo sufrir de apoderó de mi, a lo que intenté salir de ella pero me lo impidió cruzando sus piernas por mis caderas.

\- Estoy bien... Tranquilo. Ese... - Sus mejillas de colorearon de rojo - ese...no fue un grito de dolor, si no de...placer - confesó ella - No salgas. Se sintió...muy bien-

Aquella confesión reavivó en mi esa llama de deseo y lujuria en mi interior a la vez que me llenó de la suficiente confianza para comenzar a moverme de adentro hacia afuera, deleitándome con la más increíble sensación que haya sentido en toda mi vida.

\- eres... tan...estrecha, Princesa - apenas si logré decir en aquel suave vaivén con el que ahora nos acompazabamos.

\- mmph... Y... ¿Y eso es bueno?- preguntó ella con la misma dificultad que yo, intentando reprimir sus gemidos y fallando en el intento.

\- Es increíblemente bueno -

Tan increíblemente bueno que empecé a embestirla más rápido y más profundo, ignorando por completo el ardor en mis rodillas debido a la fricción en sus sábanas, la única fricción de la que necesitaba preocuparme era la de nuestros cuerpos.

 **·Marinette·**

Oh, Dios... Si alguien me hubiera dicho que hacer ésto con Adrien era tan delicioso y que no me iba a doler nada... Seguro que no me hubiese negado tanto a él cuando me encontraba solo envuelta en una toalla. La verdad es que tenía miedo por el supuesto dolor que debía sentir cuando él entrara; Alya me había dicho que a ella le había ardido bastante y eso me formó una idea negativa de lo que sería para mi, pero es un alivio que no haya sido así...

Sentir aquel falo entrar y salir de mi superaba cualquier otra sensación de placer que alguna vez hubiese experimentado. Podía notar cómo mi vagina envolvía todo su miembro y lo apretujaba sin que yo misma supiese cómo o porque sucedía de esa manera. Mi cuerpo temblaba frenético ante cada embestida y yo me deleitaba y embriagaba al observar el perfecto cuerpo de mi Adonis arremeter contra mi en esa búsqueda de placer tan candente, era alucinante ver sus músculos contraerse. Sinceramente no sabía que decir más qué era lo que me tenía más excitada en ese momento: el hecho de tenerlo dentro de mi o mirarlo cómo entraba en ese ir y venir tan erótico.

Ahora me quedaba claro que ésto no podía ser un sueño más, no, en ningúno de mis sueños más perversos me había sentido de ésta manera tan... intensa, tan inmensamente deliciosa y lasciva. Necesitaba más... y ahora que me ha dicho que me ama no puedo negarme a mis propios sentimientos y deseos más carnales, me siento libre.

Sus penetraciones cada vez eran más y más rápidas, haciéndome perder la cabeza con cada embestida, cada una de ellas se sentía tan delirantemente deliciosa que mi interior se contraría por el placer provocado. Sinceramente no sé como es que no he terminado, quizás mi cuerpo se niega a hacerlo con tal de sentirlo por más tiempo.

 **·Adrien·**

Cada contracción de sus paredes húmedas y estrechas hacían que mi pene vibrara ¡Esto es la gloria misma! No quiero parar, necesito seguir sintíendola, necesito segui escuchando esos pervertidos y hermosos gemidos que me vuelven loco. Cada beso, cada caricia, cada penetración...eran la perfecta combinación para sentirme maravillado y profundamente extasiado de ella, de nosotros.

Ante el deseo de sentir más, tomé su pierna izquierda y la subí lo suficiente para recargarla sobre mi hombro derecho, al hacer eso mi pene se hundió aún más en ella, lográndole arrancar un fuerte gemido y...a mi también. Podía sentir que había tocado en lo más profundo y a juzgar por su expresión, podía apostar mi vida a que también le había fascinado tanto como a mi, por lo que seguí penetrándola duramente en aquella posición haciéndo chocar nuestros cuerpos produciendo un sonido fuerte que me excitaba más y más. En serio, a éstas alturas no sé como es posible que un ser humano pueda excitarse de ésta manera e ir en crescendo, casi podía jurar que me desmayaría.

Y cuando creía que ella no podía verse más apetecible y sensual, llevó una de sus manos hacía su sexo para comenzar a estimularse ella misma mientras la penetraba y con la otra masajeaba uno de sus senos.

\- Wou...- se me escapó decir ante tan pornográfica escena.

\- Así, ah... si... Adrien, ah - gemía ella, entre cerrando los ojos, pero jamás apartando su mirada de la mía, provocandome.

\- ¿Te gusta así, Princesa? -

¿Las parejas hablan tanto cuándo tienen sexo? Quien sabe... pero lo cierto es que hacerlo con ella me prendía mucho.

\- Me... ah... me encanta sentirte...- apenas si pudo contestarme.

Debo decir que en serio era todo un poema verla de esa manera, entregada a mi y a ella misma.

\- Me siento...cerca...- advirtió, enterrando ligeramente sus uñas a los costados de mis brazos, acción que liberó en mi una descarga de placer masoquista que por poco y me hace terminar.

Considerando nuestro estado y el morbo que me causaba ver el perfecto cuerpo desnudo de Marinette; con sus igualmente perfectos senos rebotando al ritmo de las penetraciones, me detuve y salí de ella para girarnos en la cama, haciendo que ella quedara sentada nuevamente sobre mi pelvis, con sus fluídos manchando mi piel.

Ella pareció entender perfectamente lo que quería sin tener que decirle nada ya que sin esperar más tomó mi pene con una de sus manos para guiarlo a su entrada, penetrandose ella misma y gimiendo aún más intenso que antes.

\- ¡Aaah, Dios! Estoy muy sensible - gimoteó echando el cuerpo hacia atrás, regalándome una vista digna de ser recordada.

Y ella no era la única sensible, mi pene literalmente ardía por tanto placer acumulado.. Y cuando se lo metió creí que desfallecería.

Ella comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos torpes para hacerme entrar y salir, sin embargo no tardó mucho en tomar equilibrio y acelerar sus movimientos...llegando casi a cabalgarme en un ritmo desbocado.

Me incorporé con mis antebrazos para atrapar sus pezones en mi boca y disfrutar de sus candentes movimientos y de sus gemidos descontrolados. De no ser por que yo mismo le arrebaté su virginidad, habría jurado que ya tenía mucha experiencia en esto.

\- Termina conmigo, hermosa... - Dije, apretando sus nalgas con descaro y mordiendo el brazo con el que sostenía su equilibrio en mi hombro.

 **·Marinette·**

Aquella petición por si misma me hizo entremecer. Sabía que quizás no era correcto que terminara dentro de mi... ¡pero lo deseaba tanto! No sé, quizás pudiera conseguir la famosa pildora del día después. No es momento para negarnos algo que ambos queremos, justo como él había dicho antes de comenzar con todo esto, así que lo siguiente que hice fue atraerlo hacía mi, haciendo que se sentara en la cama para besarlo con fervor y anhelo, aprovechando también la nueva posición para sostenerme de su cuerpo para aumentar el ritmo de mis movimientos sobre su pelvis, logrando así que su pene rozara mi cervix, sintiendo una tremenda oleada de placer en mi interior.

\- Marinette... ¡Voy a...! -

\- Aah ¡yo también! - grité, besándolo con ímpetu.

Nuestros cuerpos se tensaron. Podía sentir perfectamente como su pene palpitaba dentro de mi y como mis paredes se cerraban aún más alrededor de él, acumulando todo el placer y la excitación en un solo punto de mi centro para finalmente explotar en un mar de extasis que me hizo convulsionar...y a juzgar por los fuertes jadeos de Adrien, de sus manos clavadas en mi espalda, de un temblor en su cuerpo que podía sentir a pesar del mío y una sensasión riquísima en mi interior que se sentía caliente, puedo decir que él también terminó, justo al mismo tiempo que yo.

Definitivamente creo que no existe ni existirá mejor experiencia que la que acabo de vivir con él...

\- ... Te amo tanto... - suspiré, sin percatarme yo misma de mis palabras y recargando mi cabeza sobre la suya, haciendo que él tuviese que reposar la suya en medio de mis pechos.

 **·Adrien·**

Ah, correrme dentro de ella es algo que simplemente no voy a poder superar, ha sido completamente delicioso. Sentir sus paredes apretarme de aquella manera tan jodidamente delirante, ver su rostro excitado, sentir su cuerpo sobre mi y el inmenso amor que le tengo fue lo que finalmente me hizo terminar con ella...

Y ahora... ella diciéndome que me ama. ¿En serio acabo de hacer al amor con Marinette? ¿En serio ella me corresponde de la misma manera?

 _Deja de fantasear, ésto es la realidad, disfrútalo, Adrien._

Bueno, por primera vez la voz de mi subconciente dice algo en lo que puedo estar de acuerdo.

\- Yo te amo a ti, Marinette...- le dije, aun sin atreverme en cambiar de posición, estar entre sus brazos me llenaba de paz.

Después de un par de minutos así, muy a regañadientes la tomé con delicadeza por la cintura para indicarle que debíamos movernos. Ambos soltamos un suspiro cuando nuestros sexos dejaron de ser uno, uf, hasta eso se sentía genial.

Marinette se acomodó en su cama, destendiendola más de lo que ya estaba debido a nuestra actividad y tapándose tímidamente con sus sábanas, cosa que me llenó de ternura; verdaderamente me fascinaba cómo podía pasar de una actitud tan adorable y tímida a una tan lasciva y atrevida.

\- ¿Todo bien, Princesa? - le pregunté, pues se había tapado hasta media cara, mirándome con un muy notable sonrojo en sus mejillas ¿No es adorable?

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Necesitas algo del baño? Debo bajar a... limpiarme un poco. Me dejaste...bueno, pues...bastante mojado por todos lados -

Lo siguiente que sentí fue una de sus almohadas golpearme la cara.

\- No...no digas esas cosas - dijo avergonzada ella y yo solo atiné a carcajearme - ¡¿De qué te ries?! - preguntó ella con un gesto falsamente molesto en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué pasa? que me encantas, Marinette - contesté sinceramente, gateando para ponerme a su lado, pero ella se tapó completa antes de que llegara, por lo que simplemente le planté un beso en donde se notaba que estaban sus carnosos labios - no solo me encantas, si no que me tienes completamente a tus pies, me gustas demasiado y quiero poder repetir ésta maravillosa experiencia contigo -

Todas y cada unas de mis palabras no podían estar cargadas de mayor verdad, realmente era lo que sentía y quería.

Entonces ella se destapó el rostro, dándome así un pequeño beso en los labios, sonríendome después ligeramente.

\- Yo también quiero... - dijo ella, clavando su hermosa mirada en la mía.

\- Por favor, Marinette... Termina con Luka y sé mi novia -

Ella se sonrojó aún más ante mis palabras.

\- ¿En...En serio quieres que sea tu novia? - tartamudeó.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Oye... no vine y te hice el amor por nada. En serio te amo y quiero tener una relación contigo. Sé que te hice "pecar" al estar conmigo y no quiero que sea así, quiero poder tener la libertad de besarte y estar contigo sin tener que engañar a nadie... en éste caso... a Luka-

Marinette apartó la mirada un momento, parecía estar analizando la situación concienzudamente, arrugando tiernamente el entrecejo... para después volver a mirarme, volviendo a asentir con la cabeza.

\- Si... lo más correcto es que termine con él. Odio la idea de hacerlo sentir mal... pero desgraciadamente debe ser así - Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus cielos, realmente se notaba que le dolía causarle daño., después de todo...hay que aceptarlo: Luka es una buena persona.

\- Perdón, hermosa, no quise que las cosas sucedieran de ésta manera... pero... bueno, aquí estamos - limpié con un beso una nueva lágrima que se derramaba de uno de sus ojos.

\- Soy yo quien debería pedir perdón...y no solo a t.i. Debido a mi cobardía es que le di una oportunidad a Luka antes de atreverme a confesarme ante ti... de no ser por mi, no tendría que dañarlo de ésta manera -

La comprendía perfectamente, yo también me sentía culpable, me sentía un tramposo ante lo que quería que fuera una lucha justa por el amor de Marinette... sin embargo lo hecho, hecho está y no podía ser más perfecto.

\- Creo que lo mejor es que... actuemos como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros durante un tiempo. Primero debo terminar con Luka y dar un tiempo...por... respeto -

Imposible, no podía acceder a ello, no después de lo que acaba de pasar, para mi será demasiado difícil no ceder a lo que siento cuando la tenga a mi lado.

\- Pero... Princesa... yo entiendo, en serio que si, pero no sé si pueda hacerlo - confesé sin verguenza alguna.

\- Adrien... - ella acunó mi rostro con una mano - Por favor...-

Ah, rayos, no puedo decir que no al amor de mi vida.

Di un suspiro, posando una mano sobre la suya en mi rostro.

\- Esta bien, Princesa -

Pero no prometo nada...

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Aquí la recomensa a aquellos pacientes lectores que tuvieron que esperar 9 capítulos para poder leer al fin un lemon adrinette! :D y también alguito de marichat.

Lamento la demora en publicar el cap! ya lo tenía subido en mi cuenta de Wattpad pero por cuestiones de trabajo no había tenido el chance de subirlo aquí.

La historia sigue! ¿Qué pasara con Luka cuando Marinette le diga que deben terminar? Pobresitooouu. Y verémos como evoluciona la pasional relación entre Adrien/Chat Noir y Marinette! ¿Cuándo Adrien le dirá que sabe que ella es Ladybug?! Uuuuh... las cosas se ponen interesantes.

No olviden sus reviews! ya pocos me dejan review :( no sé si ya no les está gustando la historia...snif snif

Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	12. Remordimiento

**Siempre Tuya - Remordimiento**

 **·Adrien· Martes 5:45 am**

Me removí peresoso en mi lugar, dándome cuenta de que no podía mover mi brazos ¿La razón? Marinette se encontraba abrazada a mi cuerpo y mi brazo le servía de almohada. Sonrié como idiota al verla a mi lado, ambos nos encontrabamos totalmente desnudos todavía, ah, que hermosa sensasión la de sus senos pegados a mis costillas, tan suavesitos y calientitos, toda ella era hermosa y verla dormir tan plácidamente era todo un regalo de la vida.

Intentando no despertarla estiré mi brazo para alcanzar mi pantalón, en dónde tenía guardado mi celular. Achiné los ojos un poco cuando encendí la pantalla para ver la hora...

\- Oh, rayos... -

No faltaba mucho para que llegara Nathalie a tocar la puerta de mi habitación para asegurarse que iba a tiempo para la escuela, y bueno, ya la tenía acostumbrada a estar listo justo cuando ella iba a por mi así que resultaría demasiado raro si de entrada no le contesto y mucho más sino le abro... Demonios ¡no quiero irme del lado de mi princesa! es taaan rico dormir con ella, sobre todo así... desnudos, recordándome todo lo que había pasado unas pocas horas antes.

Bueno, no todo podía ser tan perfecto ¿verdad?

Comencé a sacar poco a poco mi brazo de debajo de ella y una vez logrado deposité un beso en su frente para enseguida tomar mis ropa para comenzar a vestime. Oh oh, no me he bañado, creo que tendré que darme una ducha express una vez que llegue a casa. Je, Marinette no me dejó bajar al baño a limpiarme aun que fuese un poco, se encaprichó y me abrazó para no poderme mover y yo simplemente no me le quería despegar, así que por eso es que terminamos durmiendonos tal cual estábamos, no me quejo, realmente fue algo muy bonito.

\- ¡Hola, Adrien! -

\- ¡Waaa! ... ah, hola, Tikki -

La pequeña kwami de Marinette se me había aparecido casi de la nada, asustándome y no pudiendo evitar un grito.

\- No te preocupes, no la despertarás tan fácilmente, tiene el sueño muuuy pesado, jijiji - me informaba Tikki, riendo graciosamente.

\- Si, ya puedo notarlo...- dije, mirándo el pasivo rostro de Marinette, ajena a lo que ocurría.

-... Y... ¿Bien? Ahora ella ya sabe de tu identidad como Chat Noir, y tu sabes la suya como Ladybug ¿Qué piensas hacer? - preguntó la kwami roja cruzando sus brazos y mirándome con pillería. La verdad es que me sorprendió que no se pusiera a regañarme, ya que se podría decir que fui muu imprudente revelando mi secreto.

\- Supongo que hace falta que ella sepa que yo sé que ella es Ladybug pero quizá sea mejor que siga así, a decir verdad no lo sé... ¿No es esto algo malo? Plagg me dijo que nisiquiera entre nosotros debíamos saber quiénes eramos realmente...-

\- Ya lo sabrás a su tiempo, Adrien Agreste.- Tikki parecía feliz, sembrando en mi una enorme curiosidad.

\- Oook... Bueno, me sabe mal tener que irme de ésta manera. Espero poder venir a verla por la noche.- Tikki me sonrió casi maternalmente, a lo que me sentí un poco extraño.

Intentando ignorar las actitudes de la kwami de la catarina, busqué con la mirada en la habitación de Marinette hasta alcanzar a divisar su tableta, bajé a por ella y regresé a la cama solo para dejarle escrita una nota digital, sin embargo...cuando encendí la pantalla me llevé la desagradable sorpresa de una foto de Luka y Marinette como fondo de pantalla, ella le daba un beso cariñoso en la mejilla y el la abrazaba por los hombros, viendo a la cámara.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tiene ésto aquí? - Pregunté a Tikki, quien volaba cerca de mi, mostrándole la pantalla encendida.

\- Uhmmm serán un par de semanas - contestó sin darle mucha importancia.

Ugh, si verla de esta manera me causa un nudo en el estómago, no me quiero imaginar verla con él en vivo y a todo color... pero, pronto pasará, ella terminará con él y podré estar con ella como se debe.

Sonreí maliciosamente. Me recosté a un lado de Marinette, rodeándola ligeramente con uno de mi brazos, activé la cámara de la tableta encuadrándo de manera que me asegurara que se vieran sus hombros desnudos y le planté un beso en la frente, justo en ese momento saqué la foto. Comprobé que hubiese salido perfecta y la guardé para cambiarlo de fondo de pantalla, finalmente escribí mi nota de despedida y dejé la tablet a un lado del rostro de Marinette.

\- ¿Tu crees que se enoje? - dije, mirando a Tikki, que había restado curiosa en silencio mientras yo hacía toda mi maniobra con la tablet.

\- Yo creo que es una muy bonita foto - contestó, encendiendo por unos segundos la tablet para observar la foto - seguro que le gusta -

\- Menos mal... Disculpa ¿Sabes en dónde está Plagg? -

\- En el closet, dormido, se la pasó buena parte de la noche quejándose del ruído que hicieron-

Inmediatamente me sonrojé ¿Cómo podía hablar tan tranquilamente de "lo que hicimos" Marinette y yo? No sé si es una kwami muy...MUY madura o si no tiene idea realmente de lo que sucedió.

\- Ehm...si, ehm, perdón por eso - dije nervioso, rascándome la nuca con una mano.

\- No te preocupes, yo entiendo, es natural. Nosotros los kwamis vivimos siempre cerca de nuestros portadores, no es como que no sepamos lo que es el acto de procreación de los humanos, de hecho yo creo que puede ser muy bello -

Bueno, ahí se responde mi duda; realmente es muy madura.

\- Oh... bueno.. ¿gracias? creo. -

\- jijiji, espera aquí, iré a por Plagg -

Tikki bajó rápidamente para transpasar el closet de donde no tardó demasiado en salir con un todavía adormilado Plagg frotandose un ojo. Estaba casi seguro de que se pondría a regañarme por haberlo dejado sin su cena pero sorpresivamente no lo hizo:

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya nos vamos? - dijo, después de dar un amplio bostezo.

\- Ehm... si, ya es tarde, debo llegar a casa antes de que Nathalie suba por mi. Toma - Saqué una pequeña cajita con un trozo de camemberte adentro para ofrecerselo.

\- Que ese sea el desayuno, solo di las palabras, muchacho -

Ok ¿Quién es ese un dónde metieron a Plagg? Se estaba comportando muy raro; nada de regaños, nada de gritos, nada de sus berrinches por queso. Ya le preguntaría después, ahora debía apresurarme.

\- Bien. ¡Plagg, transformame! -

En pocos segundos me encontré nuevamente transformado en Chat Noir bajo la mirada de Tikki.

\- Disculpa ¿está todo bien con Plagg? - me atreví a preguntarle, ya que seguramente ella habría pasado todo el rato con él.

\- No te preocupes por él, no le pasa nada malo, al contrario, pero eso es otra cosa que después podrás saber -

Uhmm, tanta misterio me está poniendo nervioso, pero ya no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello o de hacer otra pregunta, debía irme, así que sin más me despedí de la pequeña kwami roja y a sabiendas del sueño pesado de Marinette, le di un beso en los labios y abrí la trampilla para salir de su habitación hacia el balcón.

 **·Marinette· Miércoles 6:30 am**

Bueno, hoy es día de escuela. La fiebre se había ido y el dolor de garganta también, fue muy curioso que solo fuera cosa de un día, ayer de hecho estuve perfecta. Había leído que el sexo ayuda en más de una manera al cuerpo ¿Será que tuviese algo que ver?

Ayer Adrien me dio una visita fugaz por la noche como Chat Noir, la mayoría del tiempo nos la pasamos besándonos tanto que hasta nuestros labios se hincharon, él me repetía una y otra vez lo mucho que me amaba y yo permanecía con un sonrojo eterno debido a sus palabras. ¡Si! Ya sé que le había dicho que no debíamos seguir así a costa de Luka... pero... descubrí que no tengo la capacidad de negarme a sus besos, tanto así que en algún punto era yo misma quién se acercaba a él para besarlo.

Y bueno, otra razón por la que Chat me visitó tan tarde, fue para entregarme una cajita que contenía la pildora del día después. Sinceramente no me lo esperaba, pero por otro lado se lo agradecí mucho ya que yo no había podido ir a por ella debido a que mi madre no me dejó salir para prevenir recaer en la enfermedad. Debo admitir que fue muy graciosa la anécdota que Adrien me contó para poder conseguir la píldora, pues dado que no podía pedirle a su asistente por cuestiones de "privacidad", él mismo salió a por ella. ¡Imaginense a Adrien Agreste teniendo que pasar desapercibido! Él es famoso en París así que no podía llamar mucho la atención, sobre todo con un tema tan delicado y que según él "podía perjudicar la imagen de su padre". No se ustedes, pero yo me lo imagino como Chat Noir, usando lentes oscuros por encima del antifaz y una sudadera holgada. jajaja...

Aún me siento aturdida por la realidad, es decir... ¿Qué tanta es la probabilidad de que pasara algo como lo que me pasó con Chat... con Adrien...? Sinceramente aun no sé ni cómo debo llamarle. Siendo lógicos y fríos, debería de llamarle Chat Noir cuando es Chat Noir y Adrien cuando es Adrien, exclusivamente ¿correcto?

Tenerle frente a mi como Chat me hace sentirme segura y con más confianza para hablar, pero tenerlo como Adrien frente a mi me causa un descontrol un tanto ilógico, me hace sentir nerviosa todavía. ¿Soy tonta acaso? Sé perfectamente que él es ambas personas, yo misma lo sospeché varias veces incluso mucho antes de que él se revelara ante mi y hasta lo he visto transformarse delante de mi. No sé cuánto tiempo mi cerebro se acostumbre a dicha verdad, pero tampoco es tan terrible.

...

Suspiré al mirar la hermosa foto que Adrien había sacado de nosotros con la tableta. Wao... es tan isólito, de no ser por ésta fotografía bien pude haber creído que había despertado de un increíble y muy... erótico sueño.

Adrien Agreste es Chat Noir...

Adrien Agreste... me ama.

Pero... ¿Y Luka?

Había algo que no me cuadraba bien en estos días y es que Luka no se había comunicado conmigo en lo absoluto en dos días seguidos, éste vendría siendo el tercero. La última vez que lo vi fue el domingo por la noche y nos estuvimos mensajeando antes de dormir, pero desde ahí... nada.

Tomé mi celular y miré el último mensaje que le había enviado y el registro de su última conexión "Hace 2 días"

Sé que no puede deberse a que de alguna forma extraña se haya enterado de lo mío con Adrien y además me había enterado gracias a Alya que Juleka y Rose tampoco habían asistido a la escuela, pero no sabía nada más... Algo había pasado, solo espero que todos ellos estén bien.

El tono de un nuevo mensaje sonó en mi celular, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

 _ **Chaton =^w^=:** ¡Hola, Princesa! :D No puedo esperar a verte. ¿Vienes tarde?_

 _ **Mari:** Hola! Buenos días ^^ Qué poca fé me tienes, gatito. Ya estoy lista, salgo en un momento._

...

 ** _Chaton_ _=^w^=_ _:_** _Que bueno! por que ya estoy afuera de tu casa :3_

¡¿QUÉ?! Mi corazón dió un brinco.

 ** _Mari:_** _pero... ¿por qué? Vivo tan cerca de la escuela que literalmente puedo llegar caminando en menos de 5 minutos D:_

 ** _Chaton_ _=^w^=_ _:_** _:( Es que ya no quería esperar más para verte._

Aw, creo que se me derretirá el corazón.

Bajé corriendo, despidiéndome de mis padres al pasar por el comedor.

\- ¿Por qué tanta prisa, cariño? No vas tarde hoy - Preguntó mi padre justo antes de poder abrir la puerta principal.

\- Ehm... es que... quedé de verme con Alya en la esquina. Nos vemos ¡Los quiero! -

Dije saliendo a toda prisa tras aquella pequeña mentira blanca para evitar que me siguieran cuestionando.

Pronto localicé el auto de la familia Agreste, no si antes reparar en la silueta de Adrien que estaba recargado en él. Tuve que morderme el labio internamente ¿Por qué ahora me parecía aún más atractivo que antes?

\- Buenos días... ehm Marinette - me saludó con falsa duda al decir mi nombre - ¿Así está bien? Ya sabes, por aquello de no levantar sospechas...- dijo finalmente guiñándome un ojo.

Aquel comentario me hizo soltar una risita por lo bajo; definitivamente ante mi le encantaba sacar su lado "Chat Noir".

\- No puede ser más perfecto, Adrien - dije, haciéndo énfasis en su nombre y acercándome al auto, ya que él había abierto la puerta para que pudiera pasar.

\- Tú eres perfecta - Me susurró al oído cuando pasé a su lado, lográndo erizarme la piel del cuello.

Ambos entrámos al auto y su chofer arrancó sin más. Literalmente llegamos a la escuela en solo un par de minutos.

\- Que despedicio de gasolina. Mi casa está muy cerca de aquí...- dije una vez que bajamos del auto.

Él despidió a su chofer antes de volver su atención en mi.

\- Bueno, quizás sea algo que pueda negociar con Nathalie: hacer que Gorila me deje en tu casa todos los días y así poder venir contigo caminando desde tu casa ¿Qué te parece? - Adrien puso una de sus manos en su mentón en un gesto de "estar pensando".

\- ¿Diario?... ehm... je, creo que no te conviene, ya sabes soy Doña Retardos -

Eso y que han habido ocasiones en las que algunos akumas aparecen desde muy temprano, lo cual no es bueno a la hora de querer ocultar mi identidad como Ladybug.

\- Uhmmm ya verémos esa parte -

De pronto, sentí como Adrien tomaba una de mis manos con la suya para después hacer el ademán de empezar a caminar, sin embargo me alarmé un poco y lo solté enseguida, poniéndome tan roja como un tomate.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó él una clara expresión de confusión en su rostro.

\- Ehm... eh... recuerda que no deben vernos tan... "juntos" -

\- tranquila, no hay nadie ahora mismo, es muy temprano y los pocos que ya hayan llegado seguro están adentro sin saber que existimos - obvió él, seguro de si mismo.

\- Lo siento, gatito, pero es lo mejor -

 **·Adrien· 6:45 am**

¿Recuerdan lo que dije acerca de que me llamara "gatito"?

Si, justo en ese momento sentí mi cuerpo calentarse de golpe. Realmente no alcanzo a comprender la razón exacta del porqué, quizás sea el recuerdo de su voz llamándome de esa manera cuando le hacía el amor, lo que si sabía era que ese simple apodo me ponía en modo "horny" ¿Qué puedo decir? A veces uno no tiene el control de su cuerpo y algo definitivo era que estando a lado de Marinette, era imposible para mi no querer comérmela a besos.

Veámos que tal nos va hoy...

Entramos a la escuela, en dónde efectivamente ya había algunos cuentos alumnos platicando o merodeando así que guardé un poco de distancia con Marinette y al entrar a nuestra aula cada uno se sentó en su respectivo lugar, saludando antes a un par de amigos que ya estaban allí.

\- ¡Aaaadrikuuuu! -

Ay no...

\- Hey, hola Chloe - Le saludé, apenas logrando esquivarla para que no se colgara de mi cuello, como era su costumbre. - ¿Cómo estás? -

\- Yo siempre estoy perfecta -

Error. No existe nadie más perfecta que Marinette.

\- Ugh, mejor me voy a mi lugar... No quiero que el efecto Dupain se me pegue - decía Chloe mirando despectivamente a Marinette.

Será lo que será, pero a pesar de éste comportamiento de Chloe hacia Marinette, de hecho había mejorado de un tiempo para acá aun que también debo decir que mucho se debía a que Marinette lucía más comprensiva y tolerante con Chloe ¿razónes? me gustaría saberlas.

\- Chloe, no digas esas cosas de Marinette - le "regañé" simplemente para que no quedara impune su comportamiento y para que Marinette supiera que yo bien la iba a defender de lo que fuera posible.

Chloe por su parte solo se encogió de hombros, rodando los ojos para enseguida empezar a empolvarse la cara. En cambio yo me senté en mi lugar, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada complice a Marinette.

En cuanto me acomodé en mi lugar sentí mi celular vibrar por lo que lo saqué para mirar, tratándose de un mensaje de mi querida azabache.

 ** _Mari aka futura novia:_** _Gracias, Gatito. No era necesario ^^_

 ** _Adrien:_** _por ti, lo que sea, Princesa 3 además Chloe se merece de vez en cuando que alguien la baje de su nube._

 ** _Mari aka futura novia:_** _jajaja seguro que si._

Al poco rato Alya y Nino llegaron juntos al salón, seguidos después del resto de nuestros compañeros.

Las primeras clases pasaron aburridas, como siempre. Sin embargo, cuando estabamos a punto de terminar la segunda clase, Juleka y Rose entraron al salón con paso tímido, pidiendo permiso de entrar a pesar de que seguida de ésta clase teníamos un receso.

En cuánto la clase terminó vi cómo Marinette se acercaba enseguida a las chicas, llevándose una mano a la boca cuándo Juleka le comentó algo.

\- ¿Vamos a almorzar, hermano? muero de hambre - me dijo Nino, ya que aparentemente Alya se le había negado para ver que había pasado con Juleka y Rose junto con Marinette, Alix y Milene.

\- Ésta vez no, Nino. Perdón -

\- Oh bueno, como quieras. Te veo en un rato -

En cuanto Nino salió del salón, me acerqué a las chicas, todas parecían fuera de si y con un semblante triste.

\- ¿Está todo bien, chicas? - me atreví a preguntar, temiendo por la respuesta pues Juleka estaba llorando.

\- El padre de Juleka a fallecido... - Dijo Rose con voz suave y temblorosa mientras abrazaba Juleka, que estaba sentada, por los hombros.

Eso explica porqué Marinette no había podido comunicarse con Luka.

 **·Marinette·**

Cuando Rose nos informó la primera vez de lo sucedido sentí un escalofrío terrible por toda la columna, no creyendo la noticia, pero tras la segunda vez cuando Adrien preguntó...realmente me sentí fatal y ver a la pobre de Juleka llorar en su lugar me partía el alma.

Los padres de Luka y Juleka se habían separado hacía varios años atrás. Luka me contó que hubo un punto en que ningúno de los dos se aguantaba al grado de ir gritando por toda la casa todo el día, fue por eso que al final decidieron separarse, siendo su madre quién con todos sus ahorros inició con un pequeño negocio de música que los llevó a vivir en aquel barco en dónde le conocí. A pesar de la separación...Juleka y Luka mantenían una buena relación con su padre, le querían y no le guardaban ningúna clase de rencor, ambos entendían que todo lo que había pasado había sido por el bien de toda la familia... Y ahora... su padre había muerto.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta y una culpabilidad que de por si ya estaba presente... Él sufría la pérdida de su padre mientras que yo... con Adrien...

Dios, soy de lo peor.

Pronto todos comenzamos a dispersarnos en el salón, no queríamos hostigar demasiado a Juleka, seguramente Rose era el perfecto apoyo para ella ahora mismo.

Iba a sentarme junto con Alya en nuestro lugar, pero antes de que pudiera llegar sentí un tirón en mi brazo y cuándo pude darme cuenta ya estaba fuera del salón caminando a paso apresurado de la mano de Adrien, quién me llevó hasta el área de lockers en donde en esos momentos no había nadie.

\- Se lo terrible que te debes de sentir - dijo él de pronto, envolviéndome entre sus brazos y yo lo único que atiné a hacer fue corresponderle, ocultando mi rostro en su pecho.

\- Debe estar pasándolo fatal... - mi voz que quebró al igual que mi voluntad, empezando a sollozar - y nosotros solos nos burlamos a sus espaldas -

\- No digas eso, el amor que siento por ti es algo serio, las cosas se dieron así y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo, nosotros no podíamos saber lo que estaba pasando -

\- ... pero..no es justo para él - susurré, con la culpa carcomiéndome por dentro.

\- Lo sé, hermosa -

Adrien levantó mi rostro con ayuda de una de sus manos para hacerme mirarle a los ojos y después limpiar las lágrimas que recorrían mis mejillas.

\- pero... también debes pensar en lo que quieres para ti ¿De acuerdo? Éste será un episodio que deberá pasar tarde o temprano - dijo él, mirándome seriamente pero a la vez notaba preocupación en sus ojos. Entonces dió un suspiro y besó mi frente cariñosamente. - Debes decirle pronto lo de... nosotros, o después será aun peor -

\- Pero... de por si se debe sentir tan mal... -

\- Tranquila... Estoy seguro que él agradecerá que seas sincera con él ... y... si no crees poder hacerlo tu sola, yo podría acompañarte cuando lo creas conveniente, no estoy diciendo que tengas que hacerse ahora mismo - Volvió a besar mi frente para después hacer lo mismo con mi mejilla derecha - No estás sola -

Debo ver a Luka cuánto antes... Aun que no sé si él quiera verme; ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera quizo avisarme de lo que sucedía, en cambio Juleka siempre estuvo con Rose ¿Será que Luka no confía en mi?

\- Oye, Princesa... Intenta no pensar demasiado en ello ¿quieres? Me preocupa que un akuma pueda venir a por ti. Me dolería mucho tener que luchar contra ti -

\- Estoy bien... Cha... Adrien - Él se dió cuenta de mi error y sonrío.

\- No importa cómo me llames, hermosa; recuerda que soy el mismo - me guiñó un ojo, ayudándome a relajarme ligeramente.

 **·Marinette· Viernes 2:00 pm**

Han pasado un par de días más y aún no sé nada de Luka, ha llegado a ser doloroso el ver cómo me ha estado evitando tan tajantemente. Juleka misma se muestra sorprendida al saber que Luka no ha hablaado conmigo y para mi desgracia, las ocasiones en que intenté ir a verlo a su casa-barco resultó ser que no estaba.

Adrien se mostraba compresivo, diciéndome que la pérdida de un ser querido tan cercano siempre es un duelo muy difícil de sobre llevar, cada quién tenía su forma de superarlo y al parecer la forma de hacerlo de Luka era aislándose del resto. Sinceramente tras tanto tiempo me sorprendía no habernoslo encontrado convertido por un akuma, pero también me alegraba que no fuera así.

¿Ya mencioné mi debilidad ante Adrien? Le había pedido (si, de nuevo) que al menos en el tiempo en que podía contarle a Luka lo sucedido entre él y yo... que mantuvieramos la distancia, lo que involucraba no más besos, sin embargo me había robado más de uno a lo largo de éstos días siendo Chat Noir, jamás como Adrien pues era mucho más fácil que alguien lo notara, lo que significa que en todos éstos días, o más bien, noches, me había visitado.

Lo cierto es que amaba esas visitas, sin embargo era un placer culposo tenerlo a mi lado, permitiéndolo robarme esos besos mientras que a la vez pensaba en Luka y el engaño por el que lo estaba haciendo pasar sin que lo supiese. Me urge decirle... y a la vez desearía no tener que encararlo para hacerlo, me mata la vergüenza. Él que tanto deseaba "curarme"... y yo lo único que hago es herirlo.

\- Tierra llamando a Marineeette ¿Qué pasa, niña? -

Alya y yo caminabamos por los pasillos para salir del colegio e irnos a nuestras casas, sin embargo al parecer me encontraba demasiado absorta en mis pensamientos como para reparar en ella.

\- Lo siento, Alya... sigo pensando en Luka -

Y Adrien.

\- Seguro que está bien... uhm dentro de lo que cabe. Míralo así: no ha aparecido ningún akuma de él, así que debe estar llevándolo mejor -

¿Entonces por qué sigue sin comunicarse conmigo?

\- No lo sé, Alya... no lo sé, y no lo podré saber sino hasta que pueda hablar con él -

Tras un rato más me despedí de mi amiga y a lo lejos de Adrien, quién iba con Nino justo antes de subirse a su auto. Suspiré y sin más emprendí mi corto trayecto a casa.

Al llegar saludé a mis padres en la panadería, mi madre hizo ademán de querer decirme algo, sin embargo alcancé a escuchar la melodía de lo que parecía ser una guitarra. Enseguida mi corazón se aceleró y mi cuerpo salió disparado hacía mi habitación, abrí de golpe y me quedé petrificada en la entrada al encotrarme con Luka tocándo tranquilamente con sus ojos cerrados, sentado en mi diván, justo como cuando lo conocí por primera vez.

De pronto dejó de tocar, advirtiéndo mi presencia, dedicándome una sonrisa.

\- Hola... Ma-ma-ma-Marinette -

Fue entonces que mis piernas reaccionaron, haciéndome correr hacía él para abrazarlo, lo que hizo que el tuviera que retroceder el torso un poco apenas dándole tiempo de aportar la guitarra.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos. Una mezcla de felicidad y culpa se arremolinaban en mi corazón, pero sobre todo un gran alivio al ver que estaba bien.

\- Perdón, Cielo. - Dijó él, dándome palmaditas sobre la coronilla de la cabeza.

Yo negué energética.

\- No tienes nada de qué disculparte -

Soy yo quien debería...

\- Sé lo preocupada que estabas por mi. No quise hacerte pasarlo mal por mi culpa, linda. Es solo que... Necesitaba meditar las cosas que acababan de pasar -

\- Debe ser muy duro... - Dije, aun pegada a él, recargando mi mejilla en su pecho. - Gracias por venir -

No podía verle el rostro pero alcancé a escuchar una ligera risa de su parte, tranquilizandome así un poco.

\- Eres muy tierna, Marinette. -

Él me hizo separarme de él solo para depositar en mis labios un pequeño beso que me tomó por sorpresa...

Ah, claro, aún soy su novia... Y no me sentía con las agallas ni el derecho de hacerle sentir peor de lo que seguramente ya se sentía, no podía simplemente decirle que le había engañado ni que debíamos terminar. Adrien me dijo que debía pensar también en lo que yo quería, el problema radica en que una de las cosas que quiero es estar con Adrien y otra es no lastimar aún más a Luka, no al menos por ahora.

Dios, estoy pérdida.

\- Ésta era de él - dijo Luka, tomando nuevamente la guitarra con la que tocaba, yo solo me límite a escuchar atentamente - Es mi favorita... Gracias a él es que empecé a tocar, fue su legado para mi, uno que llevaré hasta mi propia muerte -

Su semblante se notaba cansado y triste pero siempre sereno. Pude notar cómo sus ojos se humedecían mientras comenzaba a tocar nuevamente lo que inmediatamente reconocí como la melodía de "Wish you were here" de Pink Floyd.

Un nudo en mi garganta se formó cuando Luka se acercó a mi mientras seguía tocándo y recargando su frente en mi hombro comenzó a derramar lágrimas que no lo dejaban tararear la canción.

¿Por qué es que las mejores personas son las que sufren más? Ojalá pudiera saberlo para así poder evitarlo...

Luka no se merecía ningúna clase de dolor. Su corazón era tan puro...no merecía ser corrompido por tanta desdicha...

No puedo decirle aún, no puedo terminar con él y sumarle más dolor.

Luka ni siquiera pudo terminar la canción, volvió a dejar su guitarra a un lado para atraerme a él y abrazarme, gesto que no dudé en corresponder.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo un rato? Te extrañé como no tienes una idea - me dijo suavemente al oído.

\- Por supuesto -

Luka dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el diván para recostarse, llevándome así junto con él, por lo que me acomodé a su lado para quedar con medio cuerpo encima de su pecho. Él repartía cortos besitos en mi cabeza y mi frente, acción que me hizo ruborizar por lo tierna de la misma.

Nos mantuvimos así bastante tiempo hasta que ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

Cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente me encontré con el relajado semblante de mi entonces novio, no pudiendo evitar sonrier al verlo tan calmo y durmiendo.

Tomé mi celular del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón solo para corroborar la hora, eran las 5 de la tarde, lo que significaba que habíamos dormido por lo menos unas dos horas, sin embargo lo que me llamó la atención fue una notificación de mensaje de Adrien, incorporándome con cuidado para no despertar a Luka, la abrí.

 _Chaton =^w^=:_ Hola, hermosa, te acabo de ver y ya te extraño un montón.

 _Chaton =^w^=:_ Creo que Nino sospecha un poco de nosotros... o al menos de mi. Alya te ha dicho algo?

Sonreí y me sentí aliviada al ver que sus mensajes los había mandado apenas unos minutos atrás, después miré a Luka solo para corroborar que siguiera dormido.

 _Mari:_ hola! No, Alya no ha mencionado nada raro...quizás sea por el tema de Luka.

 _Chaton =^w^=:_ eso tiene sentido. Has sabido algo de él?

 _Mari:_ Ahora mismo está aquí conmigo. No está bien...

El letrero de "escribiendo" apareció un buen rato antes de la siguiente respuesta de Adrien, cosa que me puso un poco nerviosa.

 _Chaton =^w^=:_ No debe ser fácil para él, yo le entiendo.

Algo me dice que esa no iba a ser su respuesta original.

\- Wao ¿Tienes el número de Chat Noir? -

La voz de Luka me sobresaltó, ahora mismo se encontraba mirando mi celular justo encima de mi hombro.

\- ¡Wa! ¿¡qué!? No... ¿Qué? No, ehm... Si, si... - En vaya lío me he metido, eso me pasa por renombrar el número de Adrien como Chaton, aun que quizá no sea tan malo - Ya sabes que los problemas me siguen y con ello los akumas, Chat me pidió que le diera mi número para cuando algo malo pasara -

\- Oh, y... ¿Hablaban de mi? - Preguntó curioso.

\- Cl-claro. Me preocupaba que no aparecieras y... Le pedí ayuda hace unos días, pero evidentemente ya no será necesario, jeje...-

Dios, Marinette, pero que mal mientes.

\- Gracias por preocuparte por mi de esa manera, Marinette -

Luka se acercó a mi nuevamente para besarme en los labios, creí que sería uno de esos besos cortos que suele darme bastante seguido, sin embargo no se separó de mi e intentó profundizarlo ladeando la cabeza. No me quedó más que aceptar aquel beso y corresponderlo aun que por dentro me moría de pena pues sabía que se supone que algo así no debería estar pasando entre nosotros después de lo sucedido con Adrien, pero aun no sentía correcto el terminar con él tan de golpe así que intenté dejarme llevar por ese beso, después de todo... Luka besa bastante bien... aun que aquel beso me sepa a remordimiento.

* * *

 **Notar de la autora:**

Tsss! ¿Ustedes qué harían en el lugar de Marinette? Le hubieran dicho a Luka la verdad desde un principio?

Regresamos a los capítulos de longitud estandar :P aun que no descarto hacer capítulos más largos de vez en cuando. Espero que les esté gustando! :D No olviden dejar su review para hacermelo saber! :D Y hablando de eso... Hora de responder REVIEWS!

 _Tsubasa23. Cap 10:_ jajajajaja me encantó tu comentario, pequeño pero contiene todo xD

 _Claudiozero777. Cap 10:_ También me encantan la clase de comentarios que me dejas tu :D en donde expresas toooodo lo que piensas. Si caray! los papis siempre de oportunos pero precisamente! hay que agregarle emoción al asunto! si éste fuera como otros fics, ya hubieran hecho de todo desde el capítulo 2 :P Aaaaw muchas gracias por decirme que soy de las mejores autoras que has leído, en serio, me llena de orgullo y felicidad.

 _Jawi.1997. Cap 10:_ Espero no haberte decepcionado! te explicaré un poquito porqué en ésta historia no es tan difícil para Marinette aceptar que Adrien es Chat: ella ya sospechaba desde mucho antes de su identidad, tal y como intento narrar, por eso es que se sentía confundida. En parte me hice que fuera así porque de cada 10 historias que leo, 7 son un completo drama en aquello de que ella no puede aceptarlo (o al revez) y pues quería aportar algo diferente, ésta vez el drama no se centra en problemas existenciales entre ambos ni nada, ésta vez intento dar una problemática un poco más ajena a Adrien y Marinette, y aquí es donde entra nuestro querido Luka. Espero que siga encantandote mi historia después del capítulo "Unidos" :)

 _Lu. Cap 10:_ Gracias! me encanta que me hagas saber que te encanta!

 _Sonrais777;_ Jajajaja espero que hayas logrado contener la hemorragia :P

 _Hanako Dosukoi:_ Hanako! que bueno tenerte de vuelta! enserio! :D Ojalá pronto dispongas de más tiempo! Gracias por preguntar por mi cumple, todo ese fin de semana estuvo genial :D

 _Lina:_ Nuestro Adrinette no lo tendrá tan fácil como al principio pareciera :0 y pues esa ruptura quizás sea aun mas difícil de lo que pudiera ser. Sigue leyendo para saber que pasaaaa! :P

 _Rebeca:_ jejeje en eso anda. Gracias por comentar!

 _DragonGirl2612:_ Waaaa! es super genial cuando alguien se toma el tiempo para leer la historia (o lo que va de ella) en tan solo unas horas! yo misma lo he hecho y es por que de verdad me engancha una historia! por lo que me halagas muchíshimo! más considerando que el cap anterior tenía una longitud considerable :P Espero te guste éste cap!

Y eso es todo! Siempre lo digo, pero enserio AMO leer sus Reviews :3 me motiva a continuar.

Quizás tarde más de lo normal en subir el siguiente capítulo por que he andado muy enferma y sin muchas ganas de hacer nada por lo que me atrasé un poco (suelo tenr un capítulo adelantado pero éste era ese capítulo adelantado jajaja asi que ya no tengo reservas) Espero me entiendan y sean pacientes! GRACIAS POR TODO!


	13. Amantes

**Siempre Tuya - Amantes**

 **·Adrien· Domingo 7:30 pm**

¡Al fin! Tras un día jodiiiiidamente largo haciendo miles de cosas ¡Ahora soy libre! y es momento de ver a mi Princesa. Solo espero que no aparezca ningún akuma que... ah, espera, Marinette es Ladybug así que da igual. Bueno ¿qué puedo decir? la veo casi a diario siendo Ladybug pero ella no sabe que yo sé quién es ella así que... No saben los difícil que es contenerme a besarla estando a su lado ¡en sus dos identidades! pues como Marinette me había prohibido volver a hacerlo en lo que las circunstancias se acomodaban para que ella pudiera terminar con Luka. Me pregunto si Luka podría ser akumatizado cuando eso pase...

Hablando de akumas...

Hawk Moth últimamente ha sido muy esporádico en sus apariciones ¿Estará tramando algo? Ya una semana desde su último akuma... no es queja, es genial no tener que preocuparse de más pero a la vez me causa una mal presentimiento del cual espero que solo se trate de paranoia sin sentido, aun que debo decir que incluso Plagg estaba más nervioso que yo.

\- ¡Nathalie! - llamé a la asistente de mi padre, quién no tardó en aparecer a mi lado. Nos encontrabamos en el recibidor de la mansión.

\- ¿Digame, joven Adrien? - dijo ella con su habitual forma "cansada" de hablar.

\- Primero... deja de hablar de usted - Ella hizo una una mueca, pero no dijo nada - Segundo, estoy muy cansado, se que es temprano pero acabo de cenar algo para poder dormir temprano, así que por favor no me molesten más -

Obviamente nada de aquello era cierto, bueno, quizás si lo del cansancio pero ese era tema aparte ¡jamás el cansancio será suficiente como para que no me permita ir a ver a Marinette!

\- Por supuesto, no se preocupe - Creo que nunca le quitaré la manía de llamarme tan formalmente.

Como sea. El plan es el mismo de siempre cuando voy a ver a la chica de mis sueños: Ir la guardia nocturna con ella para después despedirnos y seguirla hasta su casa, esperar afuera unos minutos y ... bueno, aquí cambia un poco el plan, siempre la visito como Chat, sin embargo hoy se me ocurrió que quizás fuese buena idea ir como Adrien, así que hoy entraré a su casa como una persona normal, después de todo...su familia siempre me ha recibido bien.

 **·Chat Noir· 9:30 pm**

\- Todo está tan calmo como un día de vacaciones en un templo oriental -

\- Chat... ¿es enserio que acabas de hacer esa referencia? -

\- ¿Qué? Es una excelente referencia, aun que si lo prefieres podría hacer alguna que tenga que ver con gatos...-

Ladybug y yo nos encontrabamos en nuestro punto de encuentro por excelencia: La Torre Eiffel, lugar en donde siempre iniciaban y terminaban nuestras guardias y justo habíamos terminado la de aquella noche.

\- ¡No no no! Muy buena referencia la primera... jajaja Gato tonto -

\- ¡Heeey! ¡Te hice reír! Esto va para los registros de historia - Lo cierto era, que de una semana atrás su actitud conmigo estaba cambiando, fácil atribuirselo a que ahora ella sabe quién soy - ...Pero será para después, ahora mismo tengo algo de prisa -

\- ¿Si? ¿Tu vida de civil es muy ocupada? -

Ah ¿con que quieres indagar, bichito?

\- Algo así, creeme mi lady, ser yo no es nada fácil, soy una persona importante, pero ahora mismo mi único deber es el de hacer una pequeña visita a una hermosa dama -

Pude notar perfectamente el sonrojo de sus mejillas mientras se removía nerviosa el flequillo.

\- ¿Ah...si? ¿Ya tan pronto me has cambiado, Gatito? -

Marinette, hermosa, no me llames así o me veré obligado a hacer cosas que se supone que no tengo que hacer "contigo".

\- Bueno... ¿Qué puedo decir? No te preocupes, tu siempre serás mi catarina preferida, pero ésta chica es sumamente especial - decía, poniéndome en pose dramática - Supongo que no está mal decirte quién es...ya que es alguien a quien conocemos gracias a los ataques de akumas, no creo que revele mi identidad así... ¿verdad?-

Aguanta, Adrien, no te rias de la situación todavía.

\- Su...supongo que en ese caso está bien. ¿Quién es la gran afortunada de tener que soportar tus bromas de gatos? -

\- Verás, es una chica increíble, no solo aguanta mis chistes, si no que ella misma me sigue la corriente. Es sumamente hermosa y divertida ¡y además muy talentosa! -

\- ¿Y quién es...?- Volvió a preguntar al ver que le daba largas.

\- Su nombre es Marinette - Respondí al fin, divertido por su curiosidad.

\- ¡Ah, claro! - Exclamó con falsa sorpresa - Esa chica que te pedí que cuidaras cuando Demoilustrador atacó ¿Correcto? -

\- Ella misma. También la rescaté otras veces, la última fue de Glaciator pero ha estado involucrada tanto con tantos otros akumas que decidí brindarle mi protección gratuita cada que se pudiera, una cosa llevó a otra...y bueno... Ahora éste gato no puede dejar de pensar en aquella linda chica de coletas-

No soy tonto ni tampoco ciego, bien pude notar sus gestos de nerviosismo y vergüenza ante mis palabras y eso me hizo sentir orgulloso de mi mismo.

\- Me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado en ella... bueno...lo que yo no te pude corresponder - claramente su voz se notaba tímida.

\- No te preocupes mi Lady, te dije que tu siempre serás especial para mi, a fin de cuentas somos compañeros y buenos amigos ¿no? -

Me acerqué a ella para pasar uno de mis brazos por sus hombros y acercarla a mi con éste en un medio abrazo fraternal, acción que la hizo sonrojar a tope, fácilmente el tono de su piel se confundía con el tono de su máscara.

\- ¡Cl-claro! ¡Muy buenos amigos! -

Adoro cuando logro ponerla así, pero verla nerviosa siendo Ladybug es un tesoro.

\- Pero dime, Ladybug ¿Qué fue del chico que dijiste que te gustaba? - pregunté, curioso por lo que diría al saber perfectamente que se trataba de mi forma civil.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¡Ah, él! ¡Claro!... Ehm... Pues... Hace poco descubrí que yo también le gustaba ¿Qué cosas, no?-

Me la voy a comer a besos como siga así de adorable.

\- ¡Eso es genial! ¿Puedo saber ésta vez de quién se trata? -

\- ¡No! - Gritó, alejándose alarmada de mi - Perdón... No - Volvió a decir pero intentando regular el tono de su voz.

\- Oh. Bueno, está bien, yo entiendo. Es un chico con suerte -

\- También lo es esa chica... Marinette, en serio me alegro por ti, Chat- dijo ella dándome la espalda con el pretexto de mirar el paisaje nocturno.

\- Gracias, Bugaboo -

Tras aquello, ella se apresuró a despedirse de mi pues ya le había anticipado que iría a visitarla. Le di tiempo para poder adelantarse y que así pudiera llegar antes que yo.

No tardé en llegar hasta un tejado cercano al suyo en dónde me aseguré que ella ya hubiese llegado cuando vi la luz de su cuarto encendida. Inmediatamente bajé al callejón y deshice mi transformación.

\- Así que Romeo vino a ver a su Julieta - dijo Plagg al salir del anillo.

\- Se podría decir que si - le contesté sonriente al tiempo que le ofrecía mi pernera para ocultarse.

\- Puedes ir con Tikki en cuanto entremos -

\- No necesito tu permiso para hacer eso, muchacho - decía Plagg asomándose ya dentro de la pernera y habiendo sacado uno de los trozos de camembert que ahí guardaba para él.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que esconderte de Marinette pero Tikki no de mi?-

Podrán no creerlo pero hasta ahora no se me había pasado por la cabeza ese detalle.

\- Porque a cierto chico listo se le ocurrió no decirle a su casi novia que ya sabe su secreto... ¿Qué te dije cuando te conocí? "Ningún humano debe saber de mi existencia"...-

\- Pero yo sé la de Tikki...-

\- ¿Me dejas terminar? -

Ups.

\- Para que ella pueda saber de mi, tiene que estar consciente de que sabes que es Ladybug, de lo contrario Marinette es como "una humana más" que no debe saber de nosotros. Tu ya sabes que ella es Ladybug y ella ya sabe que tu eres Chat Noir... ¿Entiendes? -

\- Creeeo que si ¡Auch! ¿Porqué me pegas? - Plagg me había dado un zape con su queso con claro gesto de hastío - jajaja ¡Solo bromeaba! Estas perdiendo tu sentido del humor, compañero...-

\- Si, si, no molestes -

Tras volverse a meter a la bolsa de mi pernera, Plagg cerró el cierre para esconderse bien, una vez hecho esto me dispuse a salir de aquel callejón en que nos encontrabamos para dirigirme a la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng.

Al entrar hice sonar una pequeña campanita que indicó mi entrada, captando inmediatamente la atención de la señora Sabine.

\- ¡Adrien, cariño! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? No sueles ser tu quién viene por pan aquí -

\- Buenas noches. - Saludé educadamente - Vine a ver a Marinette ¿Es mucha molestia? -

\- No, no, por supuesto que no, siempre eres bienvenido. Pasa, con confianza, ella debe estar en su habitación -

\- Muchas gracias, señora Dupain -

Quizás no debería alardear, pero se que la madre de Marinette tiene cierta debilidad conmigo, es como si hiciera todo lo posible por emparejarme con Marinette, tanto así que bien podría dejarme dormir con ella todo una noche y ella estaría encantada... Uf, si supiera.

\- En un rato Tom les subirá algún bocadillo, estén atentos - Dicho ésto, me guiñó un ojo...

Ok, tengo miedo ¿Será que si sabe?

\- Gracias, amo cualquier tipo de comida que ustedes hacen. Con su permiso...voy con Marinette -

-Adelante -

Sin esperar un minuto más subí a prisa hasta encontrarme frente a la puerta de la habitación de Marinette, toqué un par de veces y tras unos segundos la hermosa visión de Marinette en pijama se presentaba ante mi, mirándome con esos increíbles ojos azules.

\- Adrien... ¡Hola! Pa...-

No la dejé terminar, si, ya sé que me tenía prohibido besarla pero...no pude evitar hacerlo, realmente moría por probar sus labios de nuevo y tras verla frente a mi fue como si mi cuerpo fuese atraído a ella sin opción a negarse. Demonios, como amo sentir sus labios carnosos sobre los míos, se siente tan jodidamente bien... Además...ella no se estaba negando, contrario a ello, había alzado sus brazos para pasarlos sobre mis hombros para acercarnos aún más y yo había rodeado si pequeña y perfecta cintura con los míos, casi cargandola para adentrarnos en su habitación. No pude evitar sonreír durante el beso pues que ella correspondiera tan abiertamente solo me confirmaba que ella lo había estado deseando tanto como yo.

\- Hola, hermosa - dije al fin, aprovechando el hecho de que la falta de oxígeno nos había obligado a separar nuestros rostros.

\- ¿Qué... Qué te había dicho sobre los besos? - intentó reclamar ella, pero lo único que logró fue verse sumamente tierna con ese puchero en sus facciones.

\- No me parece que te haya molestado, Princesa - le guiñé un ojo aún no soltandola del abrazo.

\- Calla, solo te aprovechas de mi. Gato tramposo -

\- Purrr, pero te encanta -

Volví a besarla, ésta vez intentando ser más delicado con ella, disfrutando de un bien correspondido beso lento y delicioso, moviendo mis labios sobre los suyos y usando mi lengua de vez en vez para delinear sus labios.

\- Debes entender...que...me es im...posible...no querer...besarte - dije entre besos - ¿Quieres que pare? -

Ella no respondió, me miró por unos segundos con el ceño fruncido solo para después ser ella misma quien atrapaba mis labios en un nuevo beso, esta vez igual de lento pero mucho más intenso que el anterior.

Créanme, me hubiese encantado seguir en nuestro juego pero recordé de golpe que en cualquier momento podría entrar a la habitación el padre de Marinette y que de hecho no habíamos cerrado la puerta detrás de nosostros, por lo que muy a mi pesar me separé de ella, dejándo un poco de distancia entre ambos.

\- Si seguimos así no voy a poder parar, hermosa y...Bueno, no es no quiera...¡por supuesto que quiero! Pero tu padre no debe tardar en subir con algo para comer -

 **·Marinette· 9:20 pm**

No sé cómo es que soy tan débil ante él, no soy capaz de decir no sus besos ¡Todo lo contrario! A pesar de haber sido yo la que había "prohibido" cualquier contacto romántico entre nosotros...había momentos en los que rogaba internamente porque rompiera el trato...

¿En dónde había quedado la culpabilidad? Bueno, ahí estaba, eso era seguro, pero besarle me hacía olvidarme de cualquier cosa que sucediera a mi alrededor.

\- ¿Por qué no viniste como Chat Noir? - Pregunté, intentando despejar mi mente del bochorno que me habían causado los besos de Adrien.

\- Quizás es buena idea ir acostumbrado a tus padres para lo que viene con nuestra relación - contestó él totalmente relajado y natural, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, logrando ruborizarme. - Nah, la verdad solo vine en mi forma civil porque así me aseguro una cena riquísima hecha por tus padres -

Reí nerviosa pero divertida también, me encantaba verlo actuar de manera tan parecida a Chat sin la necesidad de usar su traje. Solo lo hacía ante mi, lo que me hacía sentir sumamente especial.

\- ¡Ah! y también por su comida - dijo finalmente, acercándose su rostro al mío, sonriéndo picaramente y con una mirada sugerente.

\- Jajaja ¡basta! - reí al entender su doble sentido, al tiempo que lo alejaba de mi poníendole la mano en la cara, tal y como lo hacía cuando ambos estabamos transformados.

\- Amo verte y escucharte reir -

Adrien tomó la mano con la que lo había empujado para besar mis nudillos de manera tiernísima, casi me hace suspirar. Estuve a punto de acercarme para besarlo pero unos pasos cercanos a la habitación nos obligaron a separanos.

Mi padre no tardó en llegar con una bandeja en manos, mirándonos sonriente desde la puerta.

\- ¡Hola, Adrien! Que bueno tenerte de visita otra vez, deberías venir más seguido - Saludó mi padre efusivo, acercándose a nosotros.

\- Muchas gracias, señor. Creame, le voy a tomar la palabra, me gusta mucho venir aquí-

\- ¿Seguro que es lo único que te gusta de aquí? - preguntó mi padre, mirándo a Adrien de manera...ehm... "sospechosa".

\- eh... pues... -

\- jajajaja ¡solo bromeo! Tomen, les traje unas empanadas, estas de aquí son saladas y estas otras son dulces, esto de aquí es jugo y obviamente esto es leche, por lo que elijan comer -

Mi padre dejó la bandeja sobre mi escritorio para enseguida encaminarse a la puerta.

\- Si necesitan cualquier cosa, por favor bajen -

\- ¿Están muy ocupados? - pregunté, dado que generalmente la cena la haciamos todos juntos en familia.

\- Un poco, cariño. Tenemos un pedido de pastel para mañana temprano así que estarémos en la cocina de la panadería un buen rato. No dudes en pasar a despedirte cuando te vayas, Adrien -

\- Por supuesto, señor. Debo decir que extrañaré comer con ustedes -

\- Ya será otra noche ¡Nos vemos en un rato! -

Y sin más, mi padre salió a toda prisa, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

\- Bueno... - Adrien mi miró y tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas, acto que me puso alerta inmediatamente - Hora de comer...- dijo, hacíendome caminar junto con el hacia el diván.

\- pe...pero... la comida está en el escritorio - puntualicé, señalando la bandeja.

\- Si, pero el plato fuerte eres tu, Princesa -

Tal comentario hizo que los colores se me subieran a la cara y a la vez que un espasmo singular ocurriera en mi entrepierna.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya me encontraba sentada sobre las piernas de él, que se había sentado en el diván y comenzaba a esparcir suaves y seductores besos por mi cuello y aun que intenté no hacerlo, no pude evitar soltar ligeros jadeos ante las sensasiones que se apoderaban de mi cuerpo al sentir sus labios sobre mi piel y el cómo comenzaba a acariciar mis brazos y espalda con la yema de sus dedos.

\- Mmmph Adrien... sabes que no deberíamos... - la razón comenzaba a abandonar mi cerebro y ciertamente yo no estaba haciendo mucho por conservarla.

 **·Adrien·**

Oh, por favor, Princesa, sabes que ni tu ni yo queremos parar, no me hagas hacer algo que ninguno de los dos quiere. Amo tus besos, el sabor de tu piel; anhelo sentirla frotándose contra la mía, volver a lamer cada rincón de tu cuerpo y escucharte gemir solo para mi. Debo admitir que no tenía plan alguno de faltar a nuestro trato, pero... creo que acabo de descubrir que realmente me es completamente imposible cumplirlo.

\- ¿No extrañas sentirme dentro, Princesa? -

Un hermoso gemido salió de su boca cuando dije aquello...o quizás habrá sido por el hecho de que ahora una de mis manos paseaba sin pudor alguno por encima de sus senos.

\- ¿No necesitas tanto como yo el poder sentirte desnuda y jadeante? Dios, yo en verdad necesito volver a perderme en tu cuerpo-

\- Adrien... -

Sonreí triunfante cuando ella se reacomodó encima de mi, pasando una de sus piernas a mi costado, por lo que quedó sentada frente a mi con sus piernas abiertas para después besarme con total entrega. No tengo que decir que para ese momento la erección de mi entrepierna ya se hacía lucir ¿verdad? bueno, igual ya lo dije... Solo Marinette podía hacerme excitar de un segundo a otro de una manera casi dolorosa, solo con recordar lo que hicimos en nuestra primera vez era suficiente para hacerme delirar por las noches, encontrando la masturbación como única vía de escape ante tanta excitación.

Y ahora, tenerla encima de mi, frotándose insistente contra mi pene y regalándome besos candéntes y llenos de deseo...bueno, para no hacer el cuento largo, digamos que espero que no me tache de eyaculador precoz si me corro en los pantalones, pero ¡diablos! es tan jodidamente erótico que me extrañaría de hecho si no me sucede así.

\- Ugh... ¿Ya te había dicho que te mueves delicioso? -

\- Mmm ¿Yo? pero si no estoy haciendo nada...- decía ella con "inocencia" parando de golpe sus movimientos.

Generalmente soy una persona que controla perfectamente sus emociones, sobre todo en mi papel de "el hijo perfecto de Gabriel Agreste", pero aquella falsa inocencia actuada en ella encendió en mi un instinto que ni yo mismo sabía que poseía, lo que me hizo apretar fuertemente sus perfectos y firmes glúteos contra mis palmas para obligarla a restregarse nuevamente sobre mi erección, haciéndole sentir lo dura que se encontraba, haciéndola gemir en el proceso mientras se apoyaba con ambas manos sobre mis hombros para recuperar un poco de equilibrio.

\- Esto es lo que estabas haciendo - le dije roncamente sobre su oído - ¿Te gusta? -

\- A-adrien... ah...-

\- ¿Te gusta, Princesa? -

\- S-si... - respondió ella totalmente ruborizada y accediendo a seguir el ritmo fuerte y desenfrenado que yo mismo le marcaba con mis manos sobre sus caderas. - Ah, Adrien... deberíamos parar... -

Sin embargo, contrario a lo que sugería... Marinette se había abrazado a mi, pegando sus senos a mi rostro mientras nuestros sexos se encontraban una y otra vez ante aquel riquísimo vaivén.

\- ¿Por qué? Es obvio que ningúno de los dos quiere detenerse...-

\- Tu...tu sabes porqué -

\- ¿Luka? -

Todo movimiento cesó en ese preciso instante, mi agarre en sus nalgas se aflojó para después subir mis manos a su espalda y ella me abrazó de forma más delicada.

\- Aún... no termino con él, lo sabes..- dijo ella con un claro dejo de vergüenza en su voz, ocultando su rostro entre el hueco que hacía mi hombro.

\- No me importa ¿lo sabes, verdad? Lo único que me importa es poder estar contigo, no necesito su permiso para amarte... - con suavidad la empujé un poco para separarla de mi lo suficiente como para poder mirarla a sus hermosos ojos azules - ... por que yo ya te amo con locura, Marinette, y definitivamente no quiero reprimir ésto que siento -

 **·Marinette·**

Podría jurar que mi corazón ésta vez si se derritió...

\- Yo te amo a ti... muchísimo - confesé sin temor, pues sabía que su amor era igual de intenso al mío... ¿Cómo lo sabía? Bueno, no lo sé, mi corazón me lo decía y yo había decidido confiar en él.

\- Déjame amarte sin restricción, al menos mientras podamos estar a solas - pedía él, mirándome con aquellas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos.- Deja de pensar en él, me tienes a mi -

\- Pero... no es justo para él, él no está bien...-

\- ¿Y acaso es justo para nosotros? Lo que pasó es que decidimos expresar nuestro amor en el momento menos adecuado para otra persona, nosotros no podíamos saber por lo que él tendría que pasar... ¿No es eso algo injusto para nosotros? ¿...tener que guardar lo que sentimos debido a otra persona? -

Odio admitirlo, pero lleva mucha razón en sus palabras, sin embargo eso no me hacía dejar de sentir culpable.

\- No quiero lastimarlo...-

\- ... pues... no lo hagas -

\- ¿eh? ¿cómo? - pregunté incrédula ¿de qué manera podría no lastimar a Luka?

\- No termines con él todavía, no al menos hasta que lo veas conveniente... pero déjame estar a tu lado, él no tiene que saberlo -

Sentí la sangre congelarseme en las venas ¿Estaba acaso sugiriendo que...seamos alguna especie de...amantes?

Y sin embargo... aún sabiendo lo descabellado de aquella idea, algo en mi me hizo emocionar ¿En qué clase de persona ruin me estoy convirtiendo por culpa de éste amor hacia Adrien Agreste? No lo sé, me doy miedo yo misma...pero aún así asentí en silencio, a lo que él sonrío ladinamente.

\- Solo...intenta no ser... muy cariñosa con él ¿Si? No sabes los celos que me causa saber que aún tiene derecho a besarte solo por tener el título de "novio", a éste gato no le gusta que jueguen de más con sus cosas -

\- ¿Sabes que soy solo tuya, verdad...Chaton? -

Ni yo misma entiendo cómo es que éste ser perfecto debajo mío es capaz de sacar actitudes mías que nunca supe que poseía, hasta ahora. Solo habíamos hecho el amor una sola vez y la realidad era que desde entonces no podía dejar de pensar en ello...en él. Lo deseaba con locura y no podía seguir negándolo, necesitaba de sus besos, de sus caricias, de su cuerpo apoderándose del mío. Iré directo al infierno sin perdón alguno después de ésto... pero... simplemente ya no puedo...

Mi cuerpo comenzaba a moverse encima suyo nuevamente, disfrutándo de su calor y cercanía; besaba su rostro en un intento tímido por provocarlo, sin embargo poco a poco aquella timidéz iba desapareciendo mientras me apoderaba de sus labios, ésta vez no cerré completamente los ojos, quería verle besándome, cómo cerrabas sus ojos al corresponderme y como fruncía el entrecejo ante la ansiedad de querer más, aquello me excitó mucho... ver el rostro de Adrien Agreste pegado al mío, abriendo sus boca para ofrecerme su lengua y comenzar una lucha sin cuartel por ser el dominante.

\- Mía y de nadie más, nunca jamás ¿Oiste? - dijo él tras separarse unos milímetros de mi boca, recuperando un poco de aire, sin embargo a mi me robó el aliento.

\- Siempre... seré siempre tuya -

Mi raciocinio se había ido a la basura, sin embargo aquellas palabras las había dicho desde el corazón, no necesitaba nada más para responder ante las palabras del ser que mas amaba en la vida. Si él me amaba por igual...no necesitaba nada más.

 **·Adrien·**

Las personas podrían tacharme de un enfermo posesivo y celoso, yo mismo temía de mi ante la forma de expresar lo que quería, ante la forma tan intensa de amor loco que sentía por ella... Y es que...¡demonios! ¡la amo tanto! No estoy dispuesto a perderla nunca...

Pero por ahora... todo lo que importa es sentirla entregada a mi y entregarme a ella.

Sus besos habían descendido hasta mi cuello, dándo ligeros mordiscos de vez en cuando, logrando despertar nuevamente la erección que se había perdido momentos atrás.

Sin pensarlo mucho comencé a desabotonar la camisa de manga larga que llevaba puesta, al tiempo que mi piel se iba descubriendo ella iba siguiendo el camino que se marcaba con la tela, besando mi pecho y abdominales, logrando que por poco y pierda la cordura y haciendo mi pene palpitar debajo del pantalón.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando en un arrebato de pasión ella abrió mi pantalón y en un rápido movimiento jaló de él junto con el boxer, liberando de a una mi erección, llevándosela directamente a la boca... Si no me corrí en ese momento fue pura suerte... Creo que fueron mis ganas de querer penetrarla lo unico que me obligó a resistir tan erótica escena y tan increíbles espasmos que se producían a lo largo de todo mi falo al sentir como ella deslizaba su lengua de arriba a abajo, rodeando con ella también mi glande, humedeciéndome con su saliva... Sin poder evitarlo dejé escapar un par de jadeos a lo que ella alzó una de sus manos para indicarme silencio.

\- Sshh, aquella noche mis padres estaban dormidos y con el ventilador encendido, ésta vez no tenemos esa suerte - decía ella, masajeando mi pene con sus mano mientras hablaba.

\- Si... muy mala suerte, porque ¿sabes que? -

\- ¿Qué? -

\- Me encantaría hacerte gemir una y otra vez sin control cuando te penetre -

Lejos de obtener una respuesta verbal suya, lo que gané con mi comentario fue una más intensa felación que casi me hace desmayar, tuve que sostenerme de la orilla del diván para no descomponerme ante la oleada de placer que me albergaba.

\- Maldición... ésto de guardar silencio es más difícil de lo que creí - dije, totalmente atontado por las sensaciones y la excitación, observando su cabeza ir y venir. - Para ser una princesa... te gusta mucho dar atenciones ¿no? -

Alcancé a percibir una risita por parte de ella, sin embargo al parecer estaba muy concentrada en su tarea como para molestarse en decirme nada, así que me incliné un poco para hacer que me mirara tomándola por la barbilla, sus ojos estaban dilatados por el deseo pareciendo dos enormes fozos en los que yo estaría dispuesto a dejarme caer.

\- lo siento, Princesa, en serio me encanta esto, pero no pretendo terminar sin haber entrado en ti... así que creo que por ahora me toca complacerte a ti -

De solo pensar en lo siguiente se me puso más dura...y es que ella ya me había practicado sexo oral dos veces pero yo aún no había tenido esa oportunidad con ella...y definitivamente me urgia averiguar el sabor de su esencia .

Marinette no dijo nada, tan solo se limitó a seguir mis movimientos para intercambiar lugares en el diván y sin pensarmelo dos veces, deslicé su pantalón de pijama por sus perfectas piernas para dejarla un poco más expuesta para mi, no sin antes haberme quitado mi propio pantalón, quedándo solo en boxers y con la camisa abierta.

Me posicioné frente a ella, arrodillado e indicándole que abriese sus piernas para poderme acomodar entre ellas, entonces me aventuré nuevamente a ver sus rostro esperando encontrarme con aquella expresión tímida que la caracterizaba, pero no fue así, parecía poseída por el deseo y la lujuria, con sus ojos entrecerrados, mirándo mis movimientos atenta y expectante y con sus boca abierta ligeramente, relamiendose. Juro que casi me explota la cabeza ante esa visión tan sexy de ella... Y no, no hablo de la cabeza que al principio pensaron.

Acerqué mi rostro a una de sus piernas y comencé a repartir besos y ligeras mordidas sobre ésta para después pasar a la otra pierna para hacer lo mismo, todo tan solo para prepararla para lo que seguía. Mis besos comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más y más a su entrepierna, deleitandome con el aroma que desprendía su sexo, era como si hubiesen dejaron caer una bomba de hormonas que me provocaban querer más y desearla con locura.

\- Uhmm... Adrien... -

Una de las manos de Marinette atrapó suavemente unos cuantos mechones de mi cabello, empujándome ligeramente contra ella, fue entonces que planté un beso en aquel lugar tan íntimo en ella, logrando así encantarme con el espasmo que provoqué, fascinado por las reacción volví a hacer lo mismo varias veces más, haciendo que ella arqueara la espalda y llevase la cabeza hacia atrás, fue en ese momento en que sin aviso alguno aparté sus bragas de mi camino para inmediatamente hundir mi rostro entre sus piernas y saborear de aquellos fluídos que se me ofrecían.

\- Aaaah - gimió ella, casi ahogándose ante el intento de contenerse.

¿Acaso es posible embriagarse con algo que no sea alcohol? Yo acabo de descubrir que si ¡vaya que si es posible! y dado que yo no bebo ni tengo ningún vicio...creo que he encontrado mi droga perfecta.

Me aventuré a ir un poco más profundo, ya que en un principio solo me limité a saborear externamente...así que usé mis dedos para separar sus labios y hundir me lengua entre sus pliegues, maravillandome con las texturas que captaba pero más aún con aquellos silenciosos gemidos que Marinette intentaba ahogar en su garganta con ayuda de su mano libre. Pronto aquel ritmo lento no pude seguir manteniendolo, sin poder controlarme mucho comencé a estimular cada centímetro de su sexo con mi lengua con movimientos más rápidos y profundos, cosa que hizo que Marinette comenzara a retorcerse de placer encima del diván, excitándome de sobre manera por lo que me vi obligado a dirigir mi mano a mi miembro para masturbarme al mismo ritmo que la masturbaba a ella con mi lengua.

 **·Marinette·**

Creo que ahora mismo mi cerebro a olvidado lo que es respirar, cada parte de mi cuerpo estaba tenso ante aquellas lamidas y movimientos pervertidos que Adrien hacía sobre mi sexo, pasando una y otra vez por encima de mi clitoris y vidrándome descargas de placer infinito que me hacían removerme sin control alguno. Lo único bueno de no respirar fue que así no podía producir ningún sonido que nos delatara con mis padres, sin embargo sabía que en algún momento me vería obligada a retomar el aliento y sinceramente no sabía qué podría pasar.

\- Demonios.. eres increíblemente deliciosa ¡podría hacer esto toda el día y no me hartaría nunca!-

\- No... ah...¡no pares! -

Bien, es oficial... simplemente pierdo la cabeza y me vuelvo otra cada vez que Adrien Agreste me toca. La Marinette que todos conoces jamás habría pedido algo como eso de esa manera tan desesperada, pero... ¡Dios! ¡Realmente necesitaba que siguiera! Sentía mi clitoris hinchado y palpitando de una manera demasiado deliciosa, haciéndome saber que pronto llegaría al climax.

\- Como ordenes, mi lady...-

Mi corazón se detuvo...

¿Me ha llamado... "mi lady"?

En un momento normal me hubiese detenido a pensar directamente en aquellas palabras, pero no pude si quiera seguir pensando en nada cuando Adrien introdujo dos de sus dedos en mis vagina, entrando y saliendo a un ritmo vertiginoso al mismo tiempo que estimulaba directamente mi clitoris con su lengua...

 **·Adrien·**

Las paredes al rededor de mis dedos comenzaron a cerrarse, podía ver perfectamente como todo su sexo palpitaba y yo simplemente estaba demasiado extasiado como para pensar, por lo que en rápidos movimientos me incorporé sobre Marinette, haciéndola subir un poco las caderas y de una sola embestida entré en ella, segundos después pude sentir sobre mi pene cómo ella llegaba a su orgasmo, apretándome riquísimo con sus musculos internos. Ella gemía descontrolada por lo que atrapé sus labios con los míos en un beso desesperado, intentando ahogar un poco los sonidos; ella me correspondío totalmente gustosa, aferrando sus uñas a mi espalda por debajo de mi camisa.

\- Ah... Basta... basta, es demasiado... Aaah Adrien -

\- Eso solo significa que te encanta... Sabes que no pararé ¿verdad? Disfrútalo, hermosa -

Aceleré el ritmo de mis embestidas, sintiendo como las contracciones en sus paredes no paraban. Ella por su parte se vio imposibilitada a poder detener sus gemidos, por lo que tomó un cojín a su lado y se lo colocó encima de la boca.

\- Voy a terminar... ¡Adrien, voy a terminar de nuevo! - gritó ella aun con el cojín en la boca, totalmente fuera de si.

Aceleré aun más el ritmo y aumenté la fuerza, alzando una de sus piernas por encima de mi hombro para llegar más profundo en ella. ¿Cómo describir algo tan increíblemente intenso y delicioso? Sus paredes se volvían a apretar contra mi pene y su cuerpo se convulsionaba debajo de mi al llegar a su segundo orgasmo, lo que me hizo terminar a mi también, sin embargo logré salir a tiempo para hacerlo fuera de ella y sobre su vientre, por suerte estaba descubierto, recueden que nunca le quité su sostén ni su blusa, pero ésta se encontraba medio subida debido a la posición en la que estabamos.

\- Wou... ok, necesito un momento, hermosa -

Bajé su pierna y enseguida me tumbé a su lado en el diván intentando reponerme de mi orgasmo, sin embargo ella parecía aún más perdida que yo: miraba al techo con una expresión como de alivio en su rostro e intentando regular su respiración.

\- ¿Estás bien, Princesa? -

Ella asintió, mirándome al fin con sus cielos y dedicándome una hermosa sonrisa.

\- Te amo como no tienes una idea - le dije, acercándome para besar su nariz y luego su frente.

\- Yo te amo a ti... muchísimo -

Quise intentar abrazarla pero recordé que mi semen aun reposaba sobre ella por lo que le di un beso rápido en los labios y luego me levanté del diván para ir al baño y traerle un poco de papel con el cual se limpió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Perdón por eso, hermosa, pero no podía terminar de nuevo dentro... ¡lo hubiese amado! pero ya tomaste una vez la pastilla del día después y según sé, no es bueno tomarla más de 3 veces en un solo año ¡Imagínate! -

\- Si... entiendo, no pasa nada... Quizás debamos comprar condónes... - sugirió ella, volviendo a su actitud tímida de siempre.

\- ¡Asunto resuelto! La verdad es que ya los compré...pero... bueno... digamos que hoy tenía pensado portarme bien... ¡pero no puedo! Realmente me descontrolas a niveles insospechados... ¡Me encantas! -

 **·Marinette·**

\- Tu siempre me has encantado a mi - le dije, totalmente avergonzada de mi misma pero más segura de decir lo que pensaba y sentía al saberme correspondida.

El poco tiempo que Adrien permaneció después fue algo muy bonito, nos vestimos correctamente y nos quedamos abrazados acostados sobre el diván mientras el me decía una y otra vez lo hermosa que era, según él, y lo mucho que me amaba, que todo estaría bien para nosotros y que no me dejaría sola nunca...

Sin embargo, ahora que todo estaba más tranquilo y al fin podía pensar con claridad... Una pregunta se formó en mi cabeza...

¿Por que Adrien me llamo "mi lady"?...

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Bueno! aquí un nuevo lemon de nuestra parejita! Algo un tanto más breve pero igual de candente ;) ¿Qué prefieren uds? ¿Que su relación sea así tan pasional como la muestro? ¿o que sea algo más romántico?

Esta vez quise ver el acto más por el lado de Adrien :) Ya después será el turno de Marinette :D

No me odien por lo que está pasando entre Mari y Adrien! yo me siento igual de culpable que Marinette por Luka! :0 pobresillo... a ver que sucedeeee! Sigan atentos!

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS!

 ** _Hanako Dosukoi:_** Pues mira que he logrado actualizar solo con 1 día de retraso :') me inspiré justo hoy para terminarlo. Gracias por preguntar por mi estado! ya estoy mucho mejor! Seguimos con el estado de remordimiento por parte de Marinette... pero ya vemos que poco le importó para estar con nuestro querido rubito :P

 _ **Rebeca:**_ debo decir que... poco entiendo del portugués D: no entiendo como es que has leído mi fanfiction..woooo jajajja p Creo que eres la única persona que entiende un poquito de la actitud de Luka con el hecho de haberse apresurado en "ganarse a Marinette", me alegra que nadie sospeche nada :p Veremos cuanto les dura el secreto a Adrien y Marinette o si sucede como dices y les cuentan a Alya y a Nino. Uuuuy si! hasta yo misma me he estado planteando los diferentes escenarios en los que Luka pudiese descubrir la foto en la tablet de Mari o las fotos del shooting en donde se besan! CAOOOS! CAOS! o quizás no... Luka a demostrado ser muy maduro, pero quien sabe... Espero que te haya gustado éste capítulo! por favor cuéntame como es que has leído hasta ahora siendo que este fic está escrito en español! Yo la verdad te he contestado por puro instinto por que no entiendo tu idioma del todo :p

 _ **Lu:**_ JAJAJAJAJAJA me encanta tu comentario. ¿Mexicana? yo también! :D Pues hasta ahorita seguimos con la idea de que "no quiere lastimarlo" tanto así que cayó bajo junto con Adrien al volverse amantes. Chan chan chaaaaaan!

Recuerden! si quieren saber un poco más de mi puedes seguirme en mi instagram! en donde me encontraran como (arroba)karlahoshi :D SALUDOS!


	14. Desenfreno

**Encuesta:** ¿En qué horario les es más cómodo a ustedes como lectores/lectoras leer facfictions?

 _Me gustaría saber ésto para tomarlo en cuenta al momento de subir mis capítulos nuevos y más personas puedan llegar a ellos :D_

Sin más! A leer!

* * *

 **Siempre Tuya - Desenfreno**

 **·Marinette· Lunes 6:50 am**

\- ¡AAAH! ¡Voy tarde! ¡Voy tarde! ¡Voy tarde! -

Si, nuevamente me tienen aquí, corriendo de un lado a otro de mi habitación como alma que lleva al diablo, mi unica suerte radica en que me bañé por la noche después de que Adrien se fue a casa, sin embargo no había logrado conciliar rápido el sueño ante ideas paranoicas formandose en mi cabeza.

"Mi lady"... Aquellas dos simples palabras resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

¿Por qué Adrien me había llamado así? Sé por mi misma que solo a Ladybug le llama de esa manera, y más importante: solo lo hace cuando está transformado en Chat Noir.

Había dos opciones lógicas para mi: O me llamó así por que de alguna manera es una forma de llamar a alguna chica especial para él...lo cuál es algo incluso tierno y no tendría de qué preocuparme... O... él sabía de mi identidad como Ladybug ¡Pero no tiene sentido! Mucho menos con nuestra charla de ayer, me es imposible encontrar una manera en que me haya descubierto, además... Chat Noir... ¡Adrien! no me ocultaría algo así... ¿o si?

\- Corre Marinette, aún puedes llegar a tiempo - Tikki me alentaba desde mi escritorio, tomándo una de las empanadas que habían sobrado por la noche y ofreciéndomela para desayunar algo.

\- Gracias, Tikki - tomé la empanada y me la comí de unos cuantos mordiscos.

Tikki se escondió inmediatamente en mi bolsa al ver que ya estaba lista para salir. Salí corriendo de mi habitación, bajando por las escaleras hasta encontrarme con mis padres a los cuales di un beso rápido en la mejilla para despedirme.

\- ¡No te preocupes, mamá! ¡Ya desayuné!- grité al salir por la puerta de la casa.

¡Uf! Menos mal que tengo buena condición física, de lo contrario llegaría muerta a la escuela. Estaba segura que llegaría a mi primera clase aun con tiempo, ya que los profesores nos daban 10 minutos de tolerancia para poder llegar y dejarnos pasar.

Al llegar a la escuela seguí de largo hasta el cuarto de lockers, en donde obviamente no había nadie ya que todos ya estaban seguramente en sus salones. Abrí mi locker y guardé mis cosas sin prestar atención en mi entorno y cuando cerré me encontré con un muy sonriente Adrien a mi lado.

\- ¡Aah! ¡Por dios, que susto! - grité, dándo un salto para atrás.

\- jajajaja perdón, Princesa, no fue mi intensión ¿Cómo estás? -

\- eh... ehm, pues...bien ¿Tu también llegaste tarde? Eso es muy raro - dije, ante la obvia situación.

\- Si, bueno... digámos que ayer dormí como un bebé y no pude despertarme a tiempo. Creo que la sesión de ayer me relajó de más -

Adrien me acorraló entre los lockers y su cuerpo, tomándome por la barbilla y guiñándome un ojo.

\- ... ¿l-la sesión? - sigue sorprendiéndome lo nerviosa que puede llegar a ponerme esta persona.

\- Tu sabes, esa en donde... - se acercó a mi oído izquierdo, logrando tensarme al momento- ...te hice terminar dos veces seguidas - Aquello último lo susurró sobre mi oído, dejándome sentir su cálido aliento y haciendo que toda mi piel se erizara, acto seguido me dio un beso corto en los labios.

\- ¡Adrien! ¡Aquí no! - dije alarmada, tapándome la boca con una mano.

\- ¿Por qué no? Estamos solos... -

Bueno, si, pero la escuela quizás no sea el mejor lugar para mantener lo nuestro en secreto, como se suponía que debía de ser.

\- Eee-estamos al límite del tiempo de tolerancia, debemos apurarnos -

Como pude, me escapé de su cercanía y me dirigí casi corriendo a la salida, él solo me miraba sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con una de esas miradas tipo Chat Noir que me derretían.

\- Después de ti, hermosa -

Intentando ignorar su...provocativa voz, hice caso y salí a toda prisa seguida de él. Cuando entramos al aula la profesora ya estaba pasando asistencia por lo que Adrien tuvo que dirigirse directamente con ella ya que su nombre ya había pasado, aprovechando eso me senté sigilosa a un lado de mi mejor amiga, quién me miraba de forma sospechosa y con una ligera sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¿Así que Agreste y tu han llegado tarde... y juntos? - dijo en voz baja, recargando su cabeza sobre una de sus manos.

\- Nos encontramos en el camino para acá, eso es todo -

\- Ajá, a mi no me vengas con ese cuento, niña -

¡Pero si es la verdad! que haya omitido el hecho de que Adrien haya querido seducirme en los lockers no quiere decir que de hecho fue casualidad que nos encontraramos.

\- No me mires así, Alya, siento como si me estuvieras analizando -

\- Justo eso estoy haciendo, amiga, justo eso. No sé, a mi se me hace muy sospechoso que Adrien y tu estén comenzando a llegar a la escuela ultimamente uno detrás del otro -

Creo que debí considerar lo perspicaz que suele ser Alya antes de aceptar éste tipo de relación con Adrien, esto puede presentar un gran problema.

\- ¡PRESENTE! - grité al escuchar mi nombre y sacando mi cuaderno para hojearlo, intentando así desviar la atención de mi amiga.

\- A mi no me vas a tomar el pelo, amiga... ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir lo del beso con Adrien? -

Alya se había acercado a mi lo suficiente como para susurrar aquello, siendo yo la única que la escuchara; el corazón se me aceleró de pronto ¿cómo es que ella sabía de esas fotos?

\- ¿Cu-cuál beso? - Intenté no alzar el tono de mi voz ante el nerviosismo...

Alya sonrío para después rebuscar dentro de su mochila y sacar su celular, tras unos segundos más me lo acercó, mostrándome en la pantalla una de las fotos en dónde apareciamos Adrien y yo besándonos.

\- ¿¡De dónde sacaste ésto!? -

\- Ejem, señorita Dupain-Cheng ¿Tiene algo que compartir con la clase? -

\- ¡NO! no, no , no... ¡nada! Perdón, no volveré a hablar -

La profesora me dedicó una mirada de desaprobación antes de indicarnos el número de página en el que debíamos abrir nuestros libros de texto, unos minutos después recibí un mensaje en mi celular.

 ** _Chaton =^w^=:_** _¿Está todo bien, Princesa?_

Sonreí.

 _ **Mari:** No! Me puedes explicar cómo es que Alya tiene una de nuestras fotos besándonos? D:_

 ** _Chaton =^w^=:_** _Ah... ¿ups?_

 _ **Mari:** Se la pasaste tu!?_

 ** _Chaton =^w^=:_** _Lo siento! fue demasiada mi alegría por ese beso que no pude evitar compartirlo... PERO SOLO FUE CON ALYA!...y...con Nino. Sinceramente me sorprende que no te haya preguntado antes por eso._

 _ **Mari:** Adrien! esas fotos no deben salir a la luz..._

 ** _Chaton =^w^=:_** _oh oh..._ _  
_

¿Oh oh? Esto no me da buena espina...

 _ **Mari:** qué? :S_

 ** _Chaton =^w^=:_** _Bueno ¿recuerdas el documento que firmaste en el shooting? En el cedías los derechos de usar tu imagen, por lo que si a alguien de publicidad se le ocurre usar las fotos en dónde estamos besándonos... bueno... no podrémos hacer nada para evitarlo._ _  
_

Dios...mío...

 _ **Mari:** Por qué no me habías dicho?!_

 ** _Chaton =^w^=:_** _porque pensé que habías leído! Tranquila, dudo que mi padre apruebe esas fotos para su uso_

 **·Adrien· 9:30 am**

¡Hora del almuerzo!

Vaya que me costó trabajo tranquilizar a mi querida azabache con el tema de las fotos. En primera, Alya no debió tirarme a los lobos mostrándole la foto en su celular y ahora seguramente sospecha de nosotros por mi culpa. Yo por mi le decía a ella y a todo mundo del amor que le tengo a Marinette pero esa situación con Luka me impide decirle abiertamente hasta a mis amigos.

Y hablando de amigos, Marinette, Alya, Nino y yo nos encontrabamos ahora mismo en el patio de la escuela comiendo, sin embargo podía notar fácilmente las miradas que Alya le dedicaba a Marinette.

\- ¡Oh, vamos ya! ¡Suelten la sopa! Algo pasa entre ustedes dos y no lo quieren confesar - dijo de repente Alya; Marinette se encogió de hombros y yo sonreí.

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Lo dices por las fotos? - pregunté sin confirmarle nada.

\- si...supongo - dijo ella, dudosa.

\- Son solo fotos para la marca de mi padre, Alya, el fotógrafo nos pidió que posaramos de esa manera... ¿qué nos quedaba si no más que obedecer las instrucciones?

Nino soltó un carraspeo, él sabía perfectamente que yo siempre me negaba a esa clase de contactos con otras modelos.

\- ¿Esperas que me lo crea? No nací ayer, Agreste -

\- A-así fue como pasó, Alya... - intentó defender Marinette, totalmente roja de la cara.

\- De cualquier forma, lo mejor es que Luka no vea estas fotos por ahora ¿no? - dijo Nino de repente, como analizando la situación - No creo que le caiga muy bien ver a su novia besándose con otro, mucho menos ahora en la situación en la que está ¿Verdad? -

\- Muy bien observado, camarada - le dije, obviando...bueno, lo obvio.

\- Como sea, los voy a estar observando, advertidos están -

Con amigos como Alya ¿Para que quieres enemigos? Bueno, quizás exagero, estoy seguro que aun que nos descubriera, ella podría guardar el secreto, más bien debíamos cuidarnos de personas como Chloe y su compinche Sabrina, ellas seguramente se encargarían de gritar a los 4 vientos el engaño que le estabamos haciendo pasar a Luka.

Jodida situación ¿no? No poder ni siquiera decirle a mis amigos de mi relación pecaminosa con Marinette, pero...viéndolo por otro lado... era algo emocionante el tener que ocultarnos y...diablos, llegaba hasta excitarme la idea, algo que simplemente no ayudaba a mantener mi distancia con Marinette, como por la mañana al llegar a la escuela, simplemente no pude evitar besarla y sentir un poco de adrenalina correr por mis venas por si alguien me descubría besándola y deciéndole cosas pervertidas al oído... Y es que... ¡puf! Ya no había marcha atrás para lo que su sola presencia provocaba en mi cuerpo ¿Está mal desear hacerle de todo en todo momento? Plagg, amigo mío, lo siento pero creo que aquello de la masturbación va a ser un tema bastante recurrente de ahora en más...

 **1:30 pm**

\- ¿No quieres que te acompañe a casa hoy, Princesa? -

Marinette acaba de pasar justo a mi lado para salir del salón, sin embargo me aseguré de llamar su atención antes de que pudiera huir.

\- Ssh, no me llames así frente a los demás - dijo ella bajando la voz y mirándo nerviosa a todos lados, intentando asegurarse de que nadie nos estaba escuchando.

\- Perdón...pero ¿si quieres? - me levanté de mi lugar, con Nino imitándome y dirigiendose con su novia. - ¿Lo ves? Nino llevará a Alya a su casa ¿puedo acompañarte a la tuya? Puedo ver a Gorila desde allí -

\- Uhmmm... ok, está bien - Marinette sonrió tímidamente caminando hacia la salida por lo que yo la seguí.

Cuando llegamos justo en la entrada principal de la escuela todo iba perfecto, Alya y Nino se despidieron animadamente de nosotros y yo me disponía a caminar a lado de Marinette...

\- ¡Hola, Mari! -

La inconfundible voz de mi "socio" llamó nuestra atención. Si, Luka estaba caminando hacia nosotros, saludándonos meciendo la mano al aire. ¿Qué rayos hace aquí? Ah si... Marinette es su "novia".

\- ¡Luka! - gritó Marinette con un semblate demasiado contento para mi gusto, corriendo hasta el susodicho, casi podía apostar de que se había olvidado que yo estaba con ella. - ¿Qué haces aquí? -

\- Vine a ver a mi novia ¿que más? -

El estómago se me revolvió, ahí están de nuevo esos celos coléricos que odiaba sentir desde que me ayudaron a descubrir mi amor hacia Marinette.

\- Pensé que estarías ocupado con las cosas...de...-

\- ¿El testamento? Si, de hecho vine a verte y a recoger a Juleka para ir directos con mi madre a revisar esas cosas -

\- Hey, Luka ¿Todo bien? - dije al fin, haciendo que tanto él como Marinette voltearan a verme.

\- Adrien. Todo bien, dentro de lo que cabe, gracias por preguntar - contestó él, aun que casi podría apostar a que lo hizo más a fuerza que de ganas.

\- Debe ser muy complicado sobrellevar tanto estrés por todas las cosas legales - Bueno, no es como que no me preocupe por lo que está pasando "mi amigo", yo mismo sabía lo pesado que podía ser todo ese proceso.

\- Si, la verdad es que si...-

\- Todo estará bien, no te preocupes - dijo Marinette, intentando animarlo.

\- Gracias, linda -

Luka acarició la mejilla de Marinette con una de sus manos, acercándola confiadamente a él para plantarle un beso en los labios...

Juro que no sé cómo es que logré controlar mi impulso de querer ir a separarlos y darle un buen golpe en la cara por atreverse a tocar de esa manera a MI princesa, creo que lo único que me ayudó es que de hecho era yo quien profanaba "su propiedad".

Después de aquel beso Marinette bajó la mirada, totalmente avergonzada por lo sucedido, intentando ocultarse detrás de Luka. Pobresita.

\- Hermano... ya estoy aquí, podemos irnos - Juleka al fin había aparecido a nuestro lado después de haberse despedido de Rose ¡Al fin se iría Punkiqui! Shu, shu

\- Perfecto... Bueno, espero poder verte pronto, linda -

¡Ah no! Si crees que volverás a besarla, estás muy equivocado.

\- ¡Cuidate mucho! - dije, acercándome a Luka para chocar puños antes de que pudiera hacer algún otro movimiento con Marinette. - Nos vemos mañana, Juleka -

\- Nos vemos, chicos... - Marinette se despidió de su "novio" y Juleka, ésta vez escondiendo medio cuerpo detrás de mi.

 **·Marinette·**

Tan pronto como Juleka y Luka se fueron, Adrien pasó a mi lado con la mirada ensombrecida, cosa que me preocupó mucho.

\- Ven, sigueme - dijo él, sin mirarme y entrando nuevamente a la escuela.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Olvidaste algo? -

Intenté seguirle el paso, pero iba muy apurado por lo que ni siquiera caí en cuenta de que me estaba llevando hacia un pasillo angosto que se formaba entre la construcción de dos edificios de la escuela, cuándo entramos a éste, lo siguiente que supe fue que Adrien se había posicionado de tal manera que me tenía a su mercerd, presa entre su cuerpo y la pared de uno de los edificios.

\- A-Adri...-

No pude terminar de decir su nombre pues de un momento a otro él había apresado mis labios con los suyos, brindándome un beso invasivo e intenso, en un principio quise detenerlo pero lo que mi cuerpo atinó a hacer fue tan solo a darle el control a Adrien, ladeando la cabeza para permitirle profundizar aún más en mi boca con su lengua. Nuestras respiraciones comenzaban a ser erráticas, el aire faltaba pero aun así él no se apartaba ¿y yo? estaba completamente entregada a él, disfrutándo de su lengua rozando la mía y subiendo mis brazos por encima de sus hombros para acercarlo más a mi.

\- ¿Te gustan mis besos, Princesa? - dijo de pronto, apartándose un poco de mis labios para poder hablarme.

\- Me... encantan - respondí yo, apenas conciente.

\- ¿Te ...gustan... más que los de él? - Adrien intentaba retomar el beso mientras decía aquello.

Y entonces lo entendí, todo ésto se trataba de un arrebato de celos hacia Luka, jamás imaginé que fuese a reaccionar de ésta manera, pero... bueno, no puedo decir que desagrade.

\- No hay nada que se le compare a tus besos - contesté, mordiéndome el labio inferior, intentando sacar aquel lado sensual que antes de Adrien desconocía que poseía.

\- Me aseguraré de que siempre sea así, de que solo desees besarme a mi y que cada beso que él te de sea borrado y opacado con los míos -

No pude evitar jadear en el momento en que Adrien inclinó sus cabeza para morder mi cuello, despertándo en mi un deseo indebido de no parar con aquellas provocaciones.

\- Adrien... estamos en la escuela... - intenté hacerlo entrar en razón pero la verdad era que ni yo misma razonaba correctamente. - A-alguien podría vernos -

\- Ya no hay nadie aquí - dijo él sin parar de besar mi cuello, comenzando a colar sus manos por debajo de la blusa que llevaba en ese momento.

Oh, Dios... ¿cómo se supone que detenga algo que no quiero que pare?

\- Ah...- Su erección se frotaba contra mi estómago, haciéndome gemir, deseosa por tenerla para mi. - Van...van a cerrar la escuela -

Si, aún intentaba estúpidamente de mantener la cordura.

\- Mmh mejor para nosotros... - de pronto paró todas sus atenciones para volver a mirarme de manera intensa, tomándo mi rostro entre sus manos - ¿Qué me has hecho, Marinette? Te deseo casi de manera enferma, necesito de ti como no tienes una maldita idea -

Sus palabras llegaron profundo en mi ser ¡Dios! ¡Yo también lo deseaba tanto! Era un sentir que se manifestaba con tan solo pensar en él, en sus manos tocándome, en sus labios besándo cada parte de mi cuerpo, tanto deseo sumado al inmenso amor que le tenía lo convertía en algo incontrolable.

\- ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho tu, Adrien Agreste? - Retiré casi de forma brusca sus manos sobre mi rostro y recargué mi cuerpo sobre el de él, posando una de mis manos en su nuca para atraer su rostro al mío - Yo era inocente y reservada antes de que pusieras tus manos en mi cuerpo - tomé una de sus manos con la mía libre y lo hice posarla sobre uno de mis glúteos, a lo cual él respondío apretándolo con lascivia a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior, acción que me pareció tremendamente sensual en su ya perfecto rostro.

\- Yo era todo un caballero que jamás le pondría las manos encima a una dama tan hermosa como tu, pero tu y tu malditamente increíble perfección me hicieron perder la cabeza desde el primer instante en que toqué tus labios -

Solté un suspiro, realmente amaba saberlo tan perdido por mi como yo lo estaba por él, ver como aquel chico que se mostraba educado y hasta tímido frente a todos, realmente era alguien lleno de perversión y pasión. Amaba haber conocido de él ambas partes y amaba ser yo quien disfrutara de ellas, solo para mi...Y también amaba que él me hubiese ayudado a descubrirme como mujer.

 **·Adrien·**

¿Qué se supone que debe considerarse como indebido? Estabamos en la escuela, ambos eramos concientes de aquello. Quizás hubiese sido fácil transformarme en Chat Noir para llevarla a mi casa o a la suya lo más rápido posible y así poder hacerle el amor como un loco poseído por su belleza y la lujuria, pero no; estamos ahí los dos, confesando nuestro más íntimo sentir por el otro y sin poder dejar de tocarnos y sentirnos. Esta bien, quizás no sea el lugar ni el momento más romántico de la historia, pero mientras fuese con ella, para mi no era.

Llegué a temer por lo que ella pensara, que me considerara un pervertido enfermo que solo buscaba su cuerpo para satisfacerme, áun estabamos a tiempo de detenernos...

\- Tócame... - susurró Marinette colgada de mi, comenzando a restregar su cuerpo contra el mío, ésta vez siendo yo quien se encontraba preso contra la pared.

Esa sola palabra disipó toda duda, excitándome al punto de lograr marearme.

Por supuesto que no la hice esperar nada, acaté aquella orden como si fuese un mandato divino y colé una mano por debajo de sus sostén para apretar entre mis dedos uno de sus pezones, endureciéndolo al instante, una vez logrado esto, me incliné todo lo que el espacio en el que estabamos me permitió para subir su blusa y lamer directamente aquel rosado botón que coronaba sus seno.

\- Adrien.. mmmph - Se notaba lo difícil que era para ella controlarse para no gemir y hacer que alguien nos descubriese y a mi lo único que aquello lograba era excitarme más.

 _Ring, Ring... Ring Ring..._

\- Demonios...-

El sonido del tono de mi celular empezó a hacer eco en el lugar, descolocándonos un poco. Sin decir nada, bajé el cuerpo para alcanzar mi mochila y así poder sacar mi celular y ver de quién se trataba.

\- Nathalie... -

\- Debrías contestar... - dijo Marinette, recobrando el ritmo normal de su respiración.

\- ... ¿Diga? ... Lo siento, olvidé avisar... Tuve que quedarme un rato más en la biblioteca. Si... ¿10 minutos? ¿No podrían ser 20? ...10... Ok, si...no, ya terminé, está bien. Gracias, adiós -

\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó Marinette tras haber dejado mi celular nuevamente en la mochila e incorporarme.

\- Gorila pasará por mi en 10 minutos, así que... -

\- ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó, de forma inocente.

\- Claro que no... tengo 10 minutos para hacerte acabar, hermosa -

Si darle chance a decir nada más, volví a apresarla con mi cuerpo, metiéndo mi mano directamente en sus pantalones y por debajo de sus bragas, descubriendo gratamente que se encontraba empapada en fluídos debido a la excitación.

\- ¡Dios!...no... - gritó ella graciosamente en un tono "bajo", apretándo los ojos y abriendo las piernas muy a pesar de ese "no" que dijo.

\- "Dios" no, Princesa - reí un poco, abriéndome paso entre los pliegues de su sexo para estimular directamente su clitoris - gracias por el título pero mi nombre es Adrien, pero tu puedes llamarme Chat Noir -

\- Ah... ga-gato tonto -

\- Shh, tu solo goza ésto, hermosa... Y quédate calladita -

Introduje entonces mi dedo medio y anular dentro de su vagina, sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba aquello mientras que con mi pulgar me encargaba de seguir masturbando su resbaladizo clitoris.

Marinette se retorcía deliciosamente por el placer, doblando de vez en cuando las rodillas y refregándose contra mi erección. Uf... en verdad lamento no poder penetrarla en éste mismo momento, pero lo más importante para mi es hacerla disfrutar a ella antes que a mi mismo, bueno...de por si yo ya estoy disfrutando suficiente tan solo sintiéndola.

\- Adrien... Adrien... -

\- Ah... Marinette, estás mojadísima... mis dedos resbalan tán fácil dentro de ti. Imagina cómo de fácil entraría mi pene con lo mojada que estás-

Hablarle de aquella manera me hacía excitar y sabía que a ella también con tan solo ver su expresión extasiada.

\- Llegaría bien profundo hacíendote gemir sin control -

. No..digas... cosas tan...pervertidas, me averguenzas... -

\- Sabes que te encanta que lo haga, solo ahora siento perfectamente como te has mojado aún más gracias a ello. Mmh, te juro que en cuánto pueda te lo meteré hasta adentro, te penetraré una y otra vez hasta que no puedas más y explotes en un delicioso orgasmo... Wao, te has apretado, creo que estás por terminar...-

\- Oh... A-adrien... sostenme, mis...piernas... Aah.. ¡AAAH DIOS!-

Y con ese grito "religioso" Marinette terminó por correrse en mi mano, empapandola toda con sus fluídos y haciéndome gemir por la bajo ante tan erótica escena mientras la sostenía con mi mano libre pues ella había dejado caer todo su peso tras las convulsiones que le provocó el climax.

Cuando al fin noté que recuperaba un poco de fuerza, saqué mi mano de su pantalón y la llevé a mi boca, lamiendo toda mi palma en un gesto pervertido que logró ruborizar a mi compañera.

\- Mmh, deliciosa, no hay más palabras para describirte... -

\- Eres..eres un gato aprovechado y pervertido - dijo ella intentando sonar enfadada mientras se acomodaba las ropas, pero el extasis aún la tenía dominada como para lograrlo.

\- Oh, Princesa, claro que lo soy... Y lo seguiré siendo mientras tu sigas en mi vida. Debes afrontar las consecuencias, después de todo...fuiste tu quién despertó en mi ese lado salvaje - Me acerqué nuevamente a ella, tomándola por la cintura - Deja la trampilla abierta ésta noche, Princesa, pues te aseguro que ésto no termina aquí

 **·Marinette·**

Aquella última advertencia me hizo sentir un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo...

Dios, cuando me enamoré de Adrien jamás imaginé lo pasional que podría llegar a ser, Chat Noir era otro cuento...pero saber que ambos eran el mismo lo hacia sumamente interesante de analizar, ambas persononalidades me tenían cautivada y las amaba por igual, pero ese deseo sexual que me mostraba por ambas partes me traía loca. No sé cómo es que terminé accediendo a que me hiciera...lo...que me hizo...en... ¡la escuela!

...

Después de nuestro... "encuentro", Adrien recibió una segunda llamada en la que su asistente le informaba que habían llegado por él, Adrien me ofreció llevarme a casa, pero con lo mojada que seguía lo último que quería era sentarme, además ya estaba establecido lo cerca que mi casa se encuentra de la escuela así que me rehusé y me fui caminando.

 **11:00 pm**

\- Marinette ¿No deberías dormir ya? Es muy tarde y mañana hay clases -

\- Lo sé, Tikki...pero... -

\- ¿Lo vas a esperar? - preguntó mi kwami, riéndo ligeramente.

\- ¡Aaaah que pena! - grité, llevándome una de mis almohadas a la cara.

\- No te averguences, Marinette, lo que están viviendo es muy bello, están en pleno momento para dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Solo recuerda que deben ser responsables y cuidarse mucho.-

Ay, mi kwami, siempre tan madura.

\- Es...¿es normal sentirme así todo el tiempo con él? - pregunté, ladeando un poco la cabeza para que mi rostro quedara descubierto por la almohada.

\- ¿Así? -

\- Si... así... ehm, es que... Lo amo mucho y... siempre pienso en que quiero que... me... toque - Volví a esconder mi rostro ante la verguenza que me causaba confesarle aquello a mi kwami.

\- ¡Claro! El deseo físico es algo inevitable que se manifiesta cuando los humanos aman a otro humano, es parte del sentimiento ¡Vive tu momento, Marinette!-

\- Aaaw ¡Gracias, Tikki! - Conmovida por el apoyo y palabras de mi kwami, me senté en la cama haciendo la almohada a un lado y tomándo a Tikki con mis manos para darle un besito en su pequela frente.

\- Jijiji... bueno, no sé en qué momento llegue él pero me iré a dormir al closet por cualquier cosa -

Tikki me devolvió el beso en la mejilla y salió volando hasta el closet en la parte baja, dejándome sola en mi cama.

Había pasado cerca de media hora cuando escuché claramente fuera en mi balcón el golpe seco del bastón de Chat Noir. Inmediatamente mi corazón se aceleró al saber lo que vendría una vez que entrara y estuviese a mi lado. Sentí también la inmediata reacción de mi sexo, que comenzaba a producir aquel fluído transparente que hacía que todo fuese aún más placentero.

¿Que está esperando parar entrar?

Entonces la trampilla se abrió ligeramente, dejándome ver esos ojos verdes únicos del héreo gatuno de París. Me mordí internamente la mejilla, sabiéndome observada por él, de quien alcancé a distinguir una sonrisa perversa aun sin entrar.

¿Así que no quieres entrar? Creo que podría darte una razón para hacerlo...

Con toda la intensión de insitarlo, me arrodillé en mi cama, esquinandome para asegurar que pudiese observarme completa, lo siguiente que hice fue quitarme la blusa de tirantes que llevaba como pijama para dejarle ver mi sostén, en ese momento una de las manos enguantadas de Chat se colocó al borde de la entrada de la trampilla buscando algo de apoyo al haberse inclinado un poco para poder ver mejor.

\- ¿Qué pasa, gatito? ¿No vienes? -

 **·Char Noir/Adrien·**

Creo que he descubierto un ángel en el cuarto de Marinette... ¡Oh, esperen! ¡Es Marinette!... una muy...sexy y...provocativa Marinette.

Mierda... No es que no quisiera entrar, más bien es que me quedé paralizado ante los sensuales movimientos de ella, quien ahora masajeaba uno de sus senos por encima de su sostén mientras me miraba fijamente con sus grandes cielos, hipnotizándome... Y ¡puf! ver que no llevaba más que sus bragas puestas me había puesto tan duro que temía que si me movia con ese traje ajustado me iba a doler.

\- Plagg... garras fuera... - susurré, completamente ido, destransformándome en el acto y al fin impulsando mi cuerpo para dejarme caer por la trampilla, cerrando inmediatamente.

En ningún momento aparté mis ojos de ese cuerpo escultural frente a mi que se contoneaba suavemente, incitándome a tomarlo.

Siguiéndo un poco su juego, empecé a desvertirme frente a ella muy lentamente, dejándome embriagar por el deseo que comenzaba a acumularse peligrosamente. Cuando me encontré solo con mis boxers encima, fue cuando me acerqué a ella para finalmente atrapar sus labios en un candente beso que ella no tardó ni un momento en corresponder intensamente, dejándo mi lengua invadir su boca y saborear cada rincón de ésta. Mis manos también se pusieron en acción, acariciando y apretando cada centímetro de piel, sus espalda, hombros, vientre, nalgas, sus perfectos senos. Lo que me hizo llevarme una sorpresa fue que ella también puso manos a la obra, literalmente, amasando los músculos de mis brazos, arañando mi espalda y finalmente apretando mi trasero, atrayéndome hacia ella, haciendo que nuestras pelvis se chocaran, acción por la cual solté un gruñido y ella un jadeo.

\- Dijiste que... me la meterías en cuánto me vieras de nuevo - Marinette coló una de sus manos entre nuestros cuerpos para poder masajear mi pene por encima de la tela.

\- Eso haré, hermosa... No desesperes -

Desabroché el sostén de Marinette, deleitándome la mirada con aquel par de senos que rebotaron cuando los liberé de su prisión, excitado usé mis dos manos para masajearlos descaradamente para después juntarlos en su pecho para saborear sus pezones intercaladamente, logrando que se endurecieran y que ella soltara hermosos gemidos de su preciosa boca.

\- Adrien... por favor, te necesito adentro...-

Ante esas palabras detuve toda acción solo para mirarla a los ojos por unos segundos, solo para después obligarla a dar media vuelta, empujándola ligeramente de la espalda para hacerla apoyarse en sus palmas, deslicé sus bragas a la mitad de sus piernas, descubriendo lo mojada que estaba, maravillandome con ello y deseando entrar como tanto me pedía. Bajé mi propia ropa interior, liberando mi erección para frotar mi glande en su entrada, haciéndola jadear.

\- ¿Lo quieres, Princesa? ¿Quieres que te penetre? -

Yo mismo moría por hacerlo, pero mentiría si dijera que no me encanta provocarla de esa manera.

Ella empezó a mover sus caderas, estimulando mi erección con sus labios vaginales, empapandome con los fluídos que se escapaban de ella y excitándome a más no poder.

\- Entra..¡Aaaah! -

Marinette gritó justo en el momento en que me deslicé dentro de ella, comezando a penetrarla de manera desesperada. Tuve que tomarla por las caderas para hacerla acoplarse a mis movimientos y para yo mismo poder mantener mi equilibrio. Debo decir que aquella posición era deliciosa y hacía ver a Marinette igualmente deliciosa.

Mi pelvis chocaba con sus nalgas, produciendo un sonido increíble que creo que de ahora en adelante querré escuchar muy, muy seguido. Y ¡Demonios! ella estaba tan mojada que manchaba incluso mi abdomen.

\- Oh, si... ¡si! ¡Adrien!... así... - Ella no paraba de gemir y...bueno ¿a quién engaño? yo tampoco podía dejar de hacerlo.

Quiero pensar que dado a que ella no se estaba conteniendo, entonces sus padres se encontraban lo suficiente lejos como para escuchar o...algo parecido, así que yo mismo me tomé la libertad de no contenerme.

\- Ven aquí - dije, jalándole hacía a mi por sus brazos, haciéndo que su espalda quedara pegada a mi pecho mientras seguía penetrándola sin compasión.

Gracias a esa posición pude atrapar uno de sus senos en mi mano, mientras que mi otra mano se acercaba a su sexo para estimularla.

·Marinette·

Dios mío, dios mío...¡oooh dios!... ¿Cómo es posible experimentar tanto placer de una sola vez? Ni si quiera sé como es que no terminé en cuanto comenzó a penetrarme... y ahora... recibiendo tantos estímulos a la vez...creo que voy a morir...

\- Ah, amo escucharte gemir ni nombre - decía Adrien a mi oído y yo simplemente no podía parar de repetirlo, una y otra vez.

\- A-adrien, Adrien... oh, dios ¡Adrien! -

-Así... ah, Marinette... eres increíble. - Le costaba mucho hablar, el ritmo y la fuerza con el que me penetraba lo dejaban sin aliento pero aún así no se detenía.

De un momento a otro un cosquilleo se hizo presente en todo mi cuerpo; los dedos de Adrien sobre mi clitoris, su pene dentro de mi, su mano en mis senos y sus labios en mi piel, todas aquellas sensasiones comenzaban a fusionarse en una sola en mi centro.

\- Voy... a...-

\- Lo sé, lo puedo sentir... Ah, te aprietas delicioso, vas a hacer que me corra también...y...ah, mierda, no me puse el condón-

\- Termina afuera... ya no hay... ti-tiempo... ¡Aaaah! -

La liberación de mi orgasmo llegó tan intensa que tuve que inclinarme hacia delante nuevamente para poder apoyarme con mis manos en la cama mientras Adrien seguía penetrándome de manera desesperada, yo no podía dejar de gemir debido a tanto placer, después de haber terminado pareciera que las sensasiones se multiplicaban.

\- ¡Mari...! -

En mi interior sentí perfectamente como el pene de Adrien parecía hincharse y palpitar, sintiéndose totalmente delicioso, fue cuando lamenté el hecho de que no llevara condón pues tuvo que salir inmediatamente de mi para terminar por correrse en mi espalda y en mi trasero.

\- Agh, ah... demonios... Fue increíble -

Adrien pasó la yema de sus dedos por mi espalda haciéndome estremecer, luego lo sentí darme un par de besos seguidos de un "te amo" para después dejarse caer a mi lado y yo lo imité, dejándo vencer mis extremidades para caer boca abajo contra la cama.

\- Necesito recuperarme antes de poder ir por algo de papel para ti, hermosa - dijo, apartándo unos mechones de mi rostro para poder verme.

\- No te preocupes... aquí arriba tengo pañuelos desechables...allí - señalé hacia arriba en una respisa a un lado de nosotros, a lo que él giró un poco estirándose para alcanzarlos, tomar un par y ser él mismo quién limpiaba su semen de mi cuerpo.

Una vez que terminó de limpiarme, lanzó los papeles con aparente tino al bote de basura de abajo, después se recargó sobre mi, abrazandome por la espalda ya que yo no me había movido de mi posición.

\- Mmmh hueles riquísimo - dijo a mi oído tras escucharlo aspirar profundamente -

\- Debo oler a sudor ahora mismo -

\- Pues sea lo que sea, huele muy bien para mi...y me encanta... -

...

\- ¿Hey, que haces? Ah... ¿Adrien? -

Adrien había jalado mis bragas por mis piernas hasta quitármelas, después apartado de mi espalda el cabello que la cubría para empezar a repartir nuevos besos y lamidas, subiendo hasta mi cuello para morderlo.

\- No traje un condón para no usarlo, Princesa... -

¡¿Qué?! Oh dios mío.

Adrien hizo girar mi cuerpo para encararme y así poder devorar mis labios con suma pasión, situación a la que no pude negarme, correspondiéndole de igual forma.

\- Vamos por el segundo round... -

Reí sobre sus labios. Ésta noche será de locos...

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

No por nada éste fanfic marca en su título que es un +18! muajaja :P Yo sé, yo sé, 9 capítulos no hubo nada de nada, pero de ahora en adelante los voy a hartar con lemon por todos lados ;) Después de todo, son una pareja que comienza a conocer de su sexualidad.

Respondiendo REVIEWS:

 ** _Hanako Dosukoi:_** Ya sé! éste fin comenzó ligth pero de a poco va subiendo el tono en todos los sentidos :P Me alegra que les guste el tipo de lemon que escribo, me gusta siempre mantener el lado romántico. Y siiii! a ver que sale con la pequeña metida de pata de Chat (nunca mejor referido xD), ya en éste cap vemos que si le hizo ruído a Marinette. El siguiene capítulo ya lo llevo a la mitad...SPOILER! veremos más sobre las consencuencias de asuntos de capítulos pasados ;)

 ** _DragonGirl2612_** : Jajajaja me encanta como el 100% de quienes me han escrito review es team Adrien :P sip, Luka es bien lindo y ha sufrido últimamente pero aún así quieren que Marinette siempre esté con Adrien. Gracias por el review!

 ** _Rebeca:_** Super extenso tu review! D: jajaja a ver si puedo responder de manera resumida. Es correcto, Mari intentó realmente olvidar a Adrien con Luka pero al darse cuenta que era correspondida...bueno, ya vemos todo lo que ha pasado. Pobre de Luka, pero por otro lado, Adrien le advirtió que lucharía con Marinette. ¡Alya siempre sospechará de todo! todos conocemos como es ella y ya los vemos en éste capítulo, siempre atenta. Lo del viaje o alguna excusa para que Adrien y Mari estén solos...bueno, no lo sé, pero quizás tome tu sugerencia, no prometo nada jejeje. Se siente bien bonito que te hayas tomado la molestía de incluso buscar palabras en el diccionario solo para poder leer mi historia. Muchas gracias! Yo he estado haciendo casi lo mismo que tu para poder entender tus comentarios, creo que lo hemos logrado mas o menos bien las dos jeje. Espero que no hayas tenido muchos problemas con palabras o ideas mal escritas, siempre pasa. Y no te preocupe! que como has visto, si me llegó tu comentario :)

 _ **Sussyhdz1494:**_ Ésta es otra cosa que se siente bien bonito, que a alguien le guste tanto tu historia que se le aviente en una sola sentada, jejeje. En verdad gracias! Marinette si quiere a Luka, desgraciadamente ese sentimiento no es tan grande como lo que siente por Adrien, sin embargo por lo mismo de que si lo quiere es que no le gusta la idea de lastimarlo. No Spoiler! jjajajajaja quien sabe si Luka sea akumatizado, aún me estoy planteando esa idea e intento desarrollarla. No te pierdas los siguientes capítulos :D y gracias por tu review! amaré leer más!

Hasta el siguiente!


	15. Invitación y Castigo

**Siempre Tuya - Invitación y Castigo**

 **·Marinette· Miércoles 9:30 am**

\- ¿Estás seguro que está bien? -

\- Por supuesto, tampoco puedo pasarme la vida deprimido ¿verdad? No necesito de más ánimos que los que tu me das, linda -

Luka había ido a la escuela en la hora en que tenía tiempo muerto en la escuela, me mandó mensaje de texto y me pidió que saliera para hablar un rato. Fui muy lindo de su parte que ha hubiese tomado la molestia de ir a verme tan solo por unos minutos... Y ahora hablabamos sobre una posible salida para el sábado.

\- ¡Será genial! Alya se pondrá feliz ¿también vienen Juleka y Rose? Nino y Adrien también querrán venir - decía entusiasmada... o al menos intentando serlo, ya que obviamente sabía que las intensiones de Luka no eran las de invitar a nadie más, pero dadas las circuntancias...debía buscar la manera de quedarme mucho a tiempo a solas con él o las cosas se tornarían extrañas.

\- Ah... claro, es buena idea...así me podré distraer mucho más -

El semblante de Luka evidenciaba su disconformidad, sin embargo él y su gran caballerosidad para conmigo lo hizo aceptar la idea.

\- ¡Que bueno! ¡Esperaré ese al sábado con muchas ganas! ... Debo irme, les diré a los chicos que aparten el día -

Aún faltaban 20 minutos para regresar a las clases pero creo que entenderán mi apuración por apartarme de Luka. Me sentía muy mal por ello, quizás era demasiado de mi parte pero realmente me ponía muy nerviosa estar a su lado.

\- ¡Marinette, espera! -

Luka detuvo mi huída al agarrarme por la muñeca, jalándome hacia él y dándome un beso en los labios, ésta vez sin dejarme escapar al haberme rodeado por la cintura. Yo me encontraba tensa, sabía que Adrien estaba cerca, observándonos y bueno... la última vez que vio a Luka darme un beso...me hizo tener 3 orgasmos en una sola noche. Ok, ahora que lo pienso, no era algo malo, al contrario... Con eso en mente, correspondí al beso de mi "novio", creando una excusa para hacer que Adrien viniera a mi, deseoso.

Si, ya sé que soy una persona terrible, prometo intentar terminar con Luka pronto, ahora que parece ir mejorando con el asunto de su familia y si estado de animo.

Cuando Luka al fin se fue giré sobre mis talones para entrar nuevamente en la escuela, llevándome un susto al mirar a Adrien muy serio parado en la puerta.

\- Ehm... ¿entramos?- sugerí, una vez que llegué a su lado.

\- Sabías que estaba aquí... y aún así le correspondiste de esa manera... - Mi corazón se apretujó, en su voz noté unos tintes de tristeza y decepción.

\- Lo hice... por que sabía que estabas aquí - confesé, tomándo su mano discretamente.

\- ¿Qué? -

\- No lo sé, pensé que quizás te gustaría... "borrarme" ese beso como lo hiciste la última vez -

Ni yo misma me reconocía diciendo aquellas palabras sugerentes.

\- Oou... Ah, ok... -

La expresión en el apuesto rostro de Adrien cambió radicalmente, sonriendome con picardía y apretando mi mano.

\- Me encanta que lo desees tanto como yo - dijo, susurrándo para asegurar que nadie cerca lo escuchase. - Aun que con ese beso... más bien pareciera que lo que quieres es que te castigue, Princesa -

No pude evitar relamer mis labios con la sola idea de lo que pudiese hacerme, sin embargo intenté desechar aquellas ideas inapropiadas al ver acercarsenos a Alya y a Nino, por lo que solté inmediatamente la mano de Adrien, alejándome de él a una distancia prudente y menos sospechosa.

\- ¡Hey, chicos! Ya casi es hora de entrar a la siguiente clase... ¿Ya se fue Luka? - decía Nino, entusiasta como siempre.

\- Si, hace un rato - contestó Adrien con cierto dejo de molestia.

\- ¡Es cierto! ... Están todos invitados a salir con nosotros éste sábado, aun no sabemos qué harémos pero podríamos ponernos de acuerdo. ¿Qué dicen? También le diré a Juleka y Rose -

Sé que no era la idea original, pero igual me emocionaba poder tener un buen día de fin de semana con mis amigos, con Luka y... con Adrien... Oh oh, creo que no pensé muy bien en eso, Luka y Adrien juntos, a mi lado... oh rayos.

 **·Adrien· Viernes 3:40 pm**

"For the record"...Han pasado 2 semanas sin ningún ataque de akumas, ésto ya me da mala espina. Como sea...

Mi padre había pedido hablar conmigo después de clases, arruinando mi plan de ir a ver a Marinette para poder darle al fin ... ese..."castigo" que le debía desde el míercoles ante su osadía de provocarme, intentaba ir con ella lo más seguido que me dieran mis actividades aprovechando que Punkiqui estaba aún ocupado con todos los asuntos legales de la muerte de su padre, pronto eso acabaría y yo no podría seguir yendo a casa de Marinette con tanta libertad, al menos no sino quería encontrarme con él... Solo espero que Marinette no tarde demasiado en terminar con Luka, digo...quiera o no, a pesar de todo... si me sentía culpable por tremendo engaño, pero vamos...tampoco me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados conteniendo un sentimiento que era correspondido ¿Verdad?

Además...

Me había prometido a mi mismo que por una vez en la vida lucharía y sería egoísta, ya estaba cansado de que otros manejaran mi vida y mis decisiones.

...

\- ¿Padre? -

Entre a la oficina de mi padre, no sin antes haber llamado a la puerta, siendo recibido por Nathalie, quien se sentó en su escritorio después de abrirme la puerta.

\- Ven, Adrien, quiero hablar contigo -

Tragué pesado, generalmente cuando mi padre quería hablarme no era por buenas razones. Intentando parecer relajado, caminé hasta su lado, frente a sus monitos táctiles los cuales miré solo como reflejo, dándome cuenta que mi padre estaba observando las fotos de la sesión en dónde salía Marinette.

Oh...demonios.

\- Debo felicitarte, hijo. Hiciste un buen trabajo en éste shooting -

\- Gracias, padre - Pero te agradecería que fueras al grano, no creo que solo me llamases para felicitarme - Jerome siempre sabe hacerme lucir bien.-

\- Jerome...si. Él me habló de cierta señorita que participó también -

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, rayos. La realidad es que no me había puesto a pensar en las consecuencias de ese detalle con mi padre.

\- Es muy... bella - Mi padre abrió una nueva carpeta en dónde estaban almacenadas las fotos en las que aparecíamos Marinette y yo y rápidamente pude identificar las miniaturas en donde estabamos besándonos - ... ¿De dónde la conoces, hijo?-

Ciertamente el semblante sereno de mi padre me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

\- Es... una compañera de la escuela, Marinette Dupain-Cheng...¡Es la chica que ganó el concurso de los bombínes! ¿Recuerdas? Es muy talentosa -

\- Si, recuerdo aquello...pero ¿Estás seguro que solo es una compañera? -

En ese momento mi padre abrió una de esas fotos un tanto...comprometedoras, haciendo zoom a nuestros rostros.

\- Eh... bueno, si... Jerome nos pidió ese beso para la sesión, es todo - intenté sonar natural, pero no estoy seguro de haberlo logrado.

\- Adrien... Creo que sabes perfectamente que sé que tu no aceptas ese tipo de peticiones en las sesiones, es una de tus condiciones de contrato...y sin embargo aceptaste besar a esa chica. Por no mencionar que la metiste a una sesión de fotos privada-

Touché, me tiene acorralado. Bien, supongo que ya no hay en donde esconderse.

\- Si, lo sé. Escucha, padre... Ella es alguien especial para mi ¿Está bien? No la reprendas, en primera... fue mi idea invitarla al shooting porque es aspirante a diseñadora de modas y creí que le vendría bien conocer un poco de lo que se trata un shooting profesional y... bueno... Collette, Stephie, Sebastian y Jerome conspiraron un poco para convencer a Marinette de participar como modelo -

\- Si, eso ya lo sabía, de eso quiero hablarte -

Ok, no entiendo nada.

\- ¿Qué pasa con eso? - me aventuré a preguntar.

\- Primero quiero aclarar una cosa, Adrien. Ya tienes edad suficiente como para saber con quien te enrredas o no, solo no seas impertinente y no te exhibas con el público, si vas a tener aventuras asegurate de ser prudente y cuidarte, no quiero que salga algún hijo tuyo de algo así...-

\- ¿Qué dem...?-

\- Poco me importa si te acostaste con la señorita Dupain después de esa sesión...-

\- Ok, ok...alto ahí - Mi padre paró su sermón de golpe, alzando una ceja al mirarme.

En verdad estaba colmando mi paciencia ¿Cómo se atreve a hablar así de Marinette? Puede decir o creer lo que quiera de mi, no me importa, pero no pretendo dejar que insulte de esa manera a la mujer que amo.

\- No te...permito que hables así de ella, padre - En serio estaba haciendo uso de toda mi voluntad para no gritarle a la cara - No es una mujer cualquiera, y contrario a lo que piensas, yo tampoco soy un mujeriego que va acostándose con la primera que ve. Si no vas a decirme nada más, entonces me retiro -

Pasaron unos segundos en los que mi padre me miró atentamente, sereno e inmutable.

\- Bien - Dijo, sin más, abriendo una de las fotos de Marinette en las que aparecía en solitario, luciendo espléndidamente aquel vestido diseñado por mi padre. - Quiero que la señorita Dupain venga a cenar con nosotros y antes de que te hagas ideas... Se trata de una oferta que quiero hacerle para que modele una vez más para mi marca -

Bien, ésto ya se transformó en algo muy bizarro. Básicamente acabo de retarlo y de confesar lo que siento por Marinette y ... ¿él me dice solamente que quiere a Marinette como modelo?

\- Eh... - Adrien, concéntrate. - ¿Cuándo? -

\- Mañana por la noche, 7:30 está bien. Dile que venga bien vestida, tengo entendido que es aspirante a diseñadora así que debe tener buen gusto o eso esperaría. Tu irás a por ella y la traerás -

\- Mañana nuestros amigos, Marinette y yo teníamos planeado salir...-

\- En se caso estoy seguro que la señorita Dupain sabrá darle prioridad a los asuntos importantes -

Odio la arrogancia con la que siempre se comporta mi padre, hay veces en que me encantaria bajarlo de su nube y ponerlo en su lugar...

\- Seguro que si, padre. Yo le aviso... ¿Es todo? -

\- Es todo, puedes retirarte -

A la orden, jefe.

Sin esperar una sola palabra más de mi...progenitor, salí con marcha rápida del lugar, ignorando la mirada de Nathalie.

Lo único que agradecía de la indiferencia de mi padre, era el hecho de que de un tiempo para acá había dejado de ser tan controlador y por ende podía salir en mis tiempos muertos en los que no me consumían las actividades programadas, así que me dispuse a salir de casa en mi forma civil para ver a Marinette pues tenía 2 asuntos pendientes con ella: Avisarle de la invitación de mi padre...y darle una pequeña lección.

 **4:10**

\- ¡Adrien! Pero que sorpresa tan más grata, pasa, pasa... Justo ibamos a comer ¿Tu ya comiste? -

La señora Sabine fue quién me recibió una vez que toqué a la puerta de la casa de los Dupain-Cheng, la panadería estaba cerrada así que no tuve otra opción.

\- Siempre es un placer comer con ustedes, señora Dupain ¡aun que ya haya comido! - Respondí con una sonrisa sincera en mi rostro, no sin antes haberle saludado, claro.

\- Dime Sabine, cariño, no tienes que ser demasiado formal, creo que Tom también agradecerá que le llames por su nombre -

\- Que amable, muchas gracias por la confianza -

Una vez dentro de la casa, me encontré con Marinette y su padre preparándo la mesa para la comida. Marinette estaba algo distraída por lo que ni siquiera me vió cuando entré junto a su madre.

\- ¡Adrien! Hola, muchacho. ¿Te ponemos un plato? -

Al segundo después de que Tom dijera aquello, Marinette había dejado caer los vasos que llevaba en las manos, soltándo también un pequeño gritito debido a la sorpresa, o es me imagino yo, por suerte los vasos eran de plástico, de lo contrario habría sido todo un desastre.

\- ¿Estás bien, Marinette? -

Pregunté una vez que me encontré a su lado, ayudándole a recoger los vasos.

\- ¡A-adrien! ¡Claro! ¡Eres perfecto! ...¿Qué? ... ¡No! Es decir...si eres perfecto pero yo quería decir que estaba perfecta...-

¿Que tal, eh? Y yo que pensaba que ya había dejado atrás conmigo esa clase de respuestas sin pies ni cabeza, aun que... ahora que lo veo, en realidad siempre tuvieron todo el sentido del mundo, solo que no supe verlo. Es tan adorable.

\- Me...alegra que estés perfecta, aun que eso ya lo sabía - le guiñé un ojo, ayudándole a levantarse y dejándo los vasos en la mesa. Claro que no pasé por inadvertida la sonrisa que la señora Sabine y si esposo habían puesto cuando dije aquello de su hija.

\- Perdón por no avisar que vendría - Comenté, dirigíendome principalmente a Marinette pero extendiendolo a la vez a sus padres.

\- No te preocupes, siempre eres bienvenido en ésta casa - se apresuró a decir la señora Sabine, ofreciéndome una silla para sentarme alrededor de la mesa.

Era divertido ver lo cohibida que Marinette solía actuar cada vez que iba a visitarles y conviviamos todos juntos, para mi aquello era algo muy tierno de su parte aun que no sé si realmente debería darle ese trato a su manera de ser, como fuera, después cuando subíamos a su cuarto no le tomaba mucho tiempo retomar aquel caracter que conocí de ella siendo en un principio Chat Noir.

Pronto nos encontrámos todos comiendo el muy rico baeckeoffe que seguro les habrá tomado más de un día en preparar y por lo cual me sentí muy afortunado de poder probar... Una vez en ello, decidí que quizás era el mejor momento para informar a la familia a cerca del plan que tenía mi padre con Marinette... Puf, bueno, espero que todo salga bien.

\- Debo confesar que hay una buena razón por la que vine hoy - dije, llamándo la atención de todos y notando cómo Marinette se ponía tensa. Tranquila Princesa, no es algo malo... bueno... eso creo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? - preguntó la señora Sabine, dándome así la señal para seguir.

\- Como sabrán, hace unas semanas invité a Marinette a una sesión de fotos para conocer el proceso... No sé si Marinette les habrá comentado que de hecho ella fue partícipe de la sesión -

\- ¿En serio? No, no lo mencionó - ésta vez fue el padre de Marinette quién habló, mirándo curioso a su hija. - ¿Cómo es que participó? -

Sonreí y saqué mi celular en busca de las fotografías en donde Marinette apareciá sola; no soy tonto, lo que hice fue preparar una carpeta independiente en mi celular en la que no se pudieran ver el resto de fotografías. Entonces les pasé el móvil a sus padres para que pudieras ver las fotos.

\- Como modelo... Cabe decir que nadie esperaba que eso pasara. Todo fue realizado con su correcto tratamiento: se le pidió firmar un contrato por un día y se le hizo su debida paga el mismo día -

\- ¡Marinette, hija! ¿Por que no nos habías dicho? ¡Te ves muy bonita! -

Marinette estaba tan roja que podría apostar que hasta la temperatura le había subido.

\- Yo..eh... no sé, no lo vi tan relevante - rió nerviosa.

\- Yo tampoco lo creí tan relevante, ya que fue más bien una travesura de mi fotógrafo - dije, retomando la atención en mi persona - sin embargo, ésta tarde mi padre me pidió que te hiciera llegar una invitación para que vengas a cenar a nuestra casa, quiere hablar contigo para que consideres trabajar para él como modelo...-

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué yo? - gritaba ella, llegando a un nuevo nivel de nerviosismo.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Qué increíble! - exclamó su madre, feliz.

\- Podrías aceptar la oferta, hija. Es tu decisión, ya tienes edad para este tipo de asuntos - dijo esta vez su padre, sonríendole.

\- Pero...pero...pero... -

\- No creo que sea algo demasiado serio, tranquila, será cosa de una sola vez seguramente -

\- ¿Se-seguro? Es decir... yo no soy modelo ni de lejos -

\- Puedes rechazarlo si quieres, pero por favor...ven a nuestra casa a cenar, me encantaría que nos acompañes -

\- Está bien... - dijo al fin, asintiéndo también con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y econgiéndose de hombros.

· **Marinette·**

\- ¿No es emocionante, Marinette? ¡Irás a casa de tu ídolo diseñador! -

Si, madre, pero quién sabe si haya alguna razón más para que quiera hablar conmigo, es decir... ¡Seguramente vió las fotografías en donde Adrien y yo nos estámos besando! ¡Qué verguenza! Quién sabe que pensará de mi.

Una vez que terminamos de comer, Adrien y yo nos dirigimos a mi habitación con la excusa de jugar un poco a Guerra de Mechas para pasarla bien.

\- ¿Estás bien, Princesa?- preguntó Adrien en cuanto cerramos la puerta.

\- No lo sé... me pone nerviosa el asunto de la cena con tu padre -

\- Tranquila, hermosa, lo harás bien - me alentó él.

\- No me preocupa tanto eso... Adrien ¿él vio todas las fotos? -

\- Naturalmente, si. Él revisa todo el material que le entrega Jerome... - Adrien se acercó a mi, tomándo mi mano para indicarme que me sentara junto con él en el diván. - Tengo algo que confesarte -

Ok, esto ya está tomando un tono más preocupante.

\- ¿Qué...cosa? -

\- Por contrato y por decisión personal...nunca había aceptado ningúna indicación que implicara besar a alguna compañera modelo o algún tipo de acercamiento que fuera más allá de lo ...amistoso. Jerome lo sabía, bueno, él y todos en el set lo sabían...así que digámos que en esa ocasión de alguna manera les estaba gritando a todos lo mucho que me gustas -

Internamente me encontraba gritando un muy largo "aaaww" cuando me contó aquello, cosa que de hecho ya sabía gracias a Stephie y Collette, pero que él mismo me lo confirmara había sido algo muy bonito, haciéndome sentir sumamente especial aun que también con un poco de pena.

Ante los gratos sentimientos generados, me acerqué a él para besarle en los labios, sintiéndome feliz.

\- Escuché a Stephie y Collete decir aquello mientras me estaba cambiando el vestido, supongo que pensaron que no lo escucharía - dije yo, con una sonrisa enorme.

\- ¡jajajaja! ¿¡En serio!? Esas dos saben que ahí todo se escucha ¡Lo hicieran a propósito! -

\- ¿si? jajaja. Bueno, en ese momento no podía creer que tu sintieras algo por mi... -

\- ¿Bromeas? Muero por ti desde hace muchísimo... -

Aw...Adrien.

\- Yo te gano...-

\- Ni me lo digas, hermosa... en verdad lamento tanto no haberme dado cuenta desde un principio...- su mirada se vió llena de tristeza en ese momento, en verdad lograba transmitirme lo arrepentido que se sentía.

\- Está bien, te entiendo... tu estabas enamorado de Ladybug, difícilmente te fijarías en mi - Y si supieras que yo soy ella ¿qué pasaría con nosotros?

\- Si...bueno - ¿Eso fue un titubeo? - La cena será a las 7:30...mañana -

¿7:30? Eso significa que...

\- ¿Qué? pero ibamos a salir con los chicos... eso cambia todos los planes -

\- A mi se me ocurre que podemos salir con ellos un poco más temprano para después volver a tu casa para que te arregles y lleguémos a tiempo con mi padre -

Adrien siempre tan listo, una de sus tantas cualidades. Uhm...espera...

\- ¿Arreglarme? -

\- Mi padre me dijo que te pusieras algún bonito vestido para la ocasión y que fuera...preferentemente algo diseñado por ti, de ser posible. Si me preguntas... yo diría que no solo está interesado en ti como modelo, él sabe que fuiste tu quién ganó el concurso del bombín y que eres aspirante a diseñadora de modas -

¿Y decía todo aquello así sin más como la fresca mañana?

\- Bromeas... ¿Verdad? - pregunté, exteriorizando el pánico que de repente me envadió.

\- Ehm... ¿No? - respondió él con una expresión muy parecida a la de un perro que recién acabara de hacer una travesura, algo irónico.

\- Dios..dios, ay... me va a dar un algo... ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Ningún diseño mío está a la altura de tu padre! -

Adrien se impulsó hacia atrás en el diván haciendo todo una maniobra para abrazarme por detrás, rodeándome por la cintura y recargando su barbilla en mi hombro.

\- Tranquila, Princesa, en primera: yo sé perfectamente que tus diseños son increíbles y hermosos, lo harás bien con lo que sea que uses. Y en segunda: aquí el único que te va a dar algo soy yo y te aseguro que te gustará tanto que a quién llamarás "Dios" será a mi - Adrien mordió suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja, activando en mi cuerpo ese sistema de alerta con el cual sabía que algo "intenso" se aproximaba. - Recuerda que aún tengo que castigarte por haberte atrevido a besar a Punkiqui -

¿Punkiqui? ¿Acaba de llamar "Punkiqui" a Luka? ¡JAJAJAJA! ...ok, quizás no debería reime...

\- ¿Te refieres a...Luka? -

 **·Adrien·**

Ah...ups, se me salió. Como sea ¿a quién más voy a llamar así sino a su noviesito de pelos pintados? ¡Es el perfecto apodo! Aun que bien podría pensar en varios más...

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas así? ¿Él sabe? - volvió a preguntar ella, curiosa y extrañamente sin parecer molesta.

\- Por supuesto que no lo sabe... Hey, no cambies el tema ¿No ves que intento seducirte? - Le reclamé, apartándo un poco la blusa de cuello en "v" que llevaba usando para descubrir un poco sus hombros.

\- Jajaja, perdón... es que... no imaginé nunca que le pusieras un apodo así a Luka -

Ríe todo lo que quieras, hermosa, pronto no podrás hacerlo más.

\- Se le ganó por intentar arrebatarme el amor de mi vida - Susurré en su oído. En ese momento ella paró de reir y se había quedado inmóvil.

\- ¿El amor...de tu vida? - preguntó con voz suave, posando una de sus manos sobre la mía que se encontraba en su hombro.

\- ¿Te sorprende, Princesa? - tomé su mano con la mía y besé su palma. - Eres lo más preciado para mi. No permitiré que nada ni nadie me separe de ti -

Palabras más reales no habían salido de mi desde aquel día en que confesé ante ella mi identidad de héroe y mi amor. La amo tanto que de verdad no sabría que haría sin ella. Agradezco tanto el haberla conocido más de 2 años atrás, recordando perfectamente el cómo me enganchó como Ladybug y a su vez como Marinette aquel día de lluvia en el que le di mi sombrilla, aquella ocasión no lo quise ver pero la realidad es que desde ese entonces algo en ella me hacía feliz solo de verla, el problema era que lo que creía sentir por Ladybug me cegó por completo. Ahora, tras conocer lo que realmente es el amor con ella como Marinette, me he dado cuenta que lo que sentía por su lado heróico era una profunda admiración.

¿Destino? ¿El haber resultado que ambas personas eran una misma? ... No lo sé, pero agradezco infinitamente que haya sido así.

\- Adrien... -

Marinette se levantó del diván, girándose para mirarme, se acercó nuevamente a mi y me abrazó haciéndome recargar mi cabeza entre sus pechos; que rico y reconfortante es sentirme protegido por ella...y más si es en ésta posición.

\- Desde que todo esto comenzó... creo que de alguna forma sigo creyendo que se trata de un sueño. Tú, Adrien Agreste, de quién estuve enamorada pensando que jamás te fijarías en mi... ¿me amas? ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que eso pasara? de tenerte aquí entre mis brazos. Tú, que resultaste ser Chat Noir, el gran héroe de París y de quién también me enamoré ¿Sabes cuán maravilloso e increíble es? -

Oh, Princesa, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te entiendo, pues..aun que tu no lo sepas, a mi me pasó exactamente lo mismo contigo.

\- Eso quiere decir, que me amas por quién soy. Para mi, Adrien Agreste es mi verdadera máscara, es el personaje en el que me convirtió mi padre para su propio beneficio, en cambio... cuando me convertí en Chat Noir ¡Al fin pude ser libre! y no sabes cuanto amo que me ames en mis dos formas -

Separé mi rostro para poder mirarla e intentar transmitirle toda mi gratitud.

\- Es casi tan perfecto que aun me cuesta creer que no vivo en un sueño del que nunca quiero despertar -

\- Bueno... entonces creo que ambos podemos soñar juntos - Tomé sus manos entre las mías y las bese sin dejar de mirarla.

Llámenme cursi, pero ella hace que ese tipo de acciones y palabras salgan de mi al natural, sin sentir verguenza si no más bien orgullo por poder hacerlo.

Pude ver como Marinette se sonrojaba tiernamente, haciendo resaltar un poco más esas adorables pecas sobre su nariz y mejillas. Hipnotizado por su sinceridad y belleza la atraje hacia mi para darle un beso lento en esos labios de cereza que tanto me gustan.

Oh, diablos, amo como su boca se amolda tan perfectamente a la mía y el cómo ella corresponde mis besos en un ritmo perfecto, casi como si estuviera hecha únicamente para mi...

\- Te amo, gatito -

Susurró ella contra mis labios. Es la primera vez que me llama así sin estar transformado en Chat Noir... uf, sentí un escalofrío, me encanta que me llame así.

Aún en medio de aquel riquísimo beso, sentí cómo Marinette me empujaba suavemente hacia atrás, por lo que obediente a sus deseos yo mismo me recosté, girando mi cuerpo para poder hacerlo a lo largo del diván, quedándo ella con sus rodillas a mis costados.

\- ¿Decías algo sobre "darme algo"? -

Ok, y es aquí en donde mi instinto salvaje se reactiva.

 **·Marinette·**

No sabía, hasta ahora, el verdadero significado de lo que para Adrien era ser Chat Noir, lo importante que era para él ser aceptado y amado por quién realmente era y no por lo que su padre lo había convertido... Y pensar que tantas veces lo rechacé como Chat Noir pensando en que podía llegar a ser odioso y falso, pero era todo lo contrario, era su forma más real de expresarse y me alegra mucho haber sido capaz de conocerlo mejor. Sin embargo creo que se equivoca al decir que "Adrien" es una máscara, ahora que le conozco en ambas facetas puedo decir que su verdadero ser se basa en una combinación bastante exótica de ambas personalidades...lo cual amo realmente de él y a la vez lo convertía, a mis ojos, en algo sumamente atractivo.

Tras mis últimas palabras, Adrien se mordió el labio inferior y me dedicó una sonrisa seductora, haciéndome sonreír a mi también.

\- Ah, claro... esa lección que va sobre "no encelarme a propósito" -

\- Eso suena más bien como a castigarme...- decía mirándole divertida pero intentando sonar inocente.

\- Castigarte para que aprendas la lección, por supuesto -

Solté un jadeo al momento en que Adrien aferró sus manos a mis glúteos, apretándolos fuertamente y jalándome hacía abajo haciéndome sentir lo duro que ya se encontraba.

\- Ah... ¿Cómo es que ya estas así de duro? No he hecho nada -

\- No necesitas hacer nada para ponermelo duro, hermosa. Me encantas tanto que solo verte es suficiente -

Me sonrojé con su comentario ¿En serio le gustaba tanto?

Él no me dió mucho tiempo para continuar sintiéndome tímida pues sin pudor alguno y sin que yo misma me diera cuenta cómo es que lo hizo tan rápido, ya se encontraba prendado de uno de mis senos, habiéndome subido la blusa y el sostén. Aprovechaba el agarre en mis glúteos para impulsarme hacia arriba y así tener mejor acceso a mis pechos, los cuales lamía y besaba, intercalandolos para estimularlos por igual.

Para este momento sentía como cada vello de mi cuerpo se erizaba y comenzaba a experimentar esas cosquillas placenteras en las áreas que Adrien tocaba.

\- Mmmph... me fascinas, Marinette, eres jodidamente perfecta y deliciosa -

No respondí, no podía, las sensasiones me estaban consumiendo. Él ahora mordía la piel expuesta mientras que masajeaba descaradamente uno de mis senos y mi trasero, apretándolos de vez en cuando obligándome a soltar jadeos y gemidos que intentaba controlar debido a que ésta vez mis padres estaban justo debajo de nosotros. Esto es tortura...

\- Quítate la ropa - ordenó, con voz ronca y profunda, evidenciando su deseo acumulado, sin embargo aquella orden me hizo sentir cohibida y al mismo tiempo excitada. Vaya sintimientos tan contradictorios...

\- ¿Por...qué? -

\- Es parte de tu castigo, Princesa. Quiero verte quitándote la ropa para mi -

Sentí perfectamente como mi sexo se contraría al escucharle hablar de esa manera.

\- Mis padres... podrían subir en cualquier momento - dije, era fácil que nos descubrieran aun que no hicieramos ruido, ellos tenían esa costumbre de subir a mi cuarto sin previo aviso.

\- Eso lo hubieras pensando cuando besaste a tu novio enfrente de mi... No lo volveré a repetir, hermosa. Quítate la ropa -

Adrien me besó apasionadamente antes de empujarme, aun que gentilmente, para hacerme incorporar. Él en cambio se quedó semiacostado sobre el diván, mirándome atentamente y abriéndose el botón y el cierre del pantalón, dejándome ver el bulto que formaba su erección. Aquello fue suficiente para incitarme a obedecer.

Comencé por quitarme la blusa y el sostén, que de hecho ya se encontraban arriba así que fue fácil hacerlo. Me acerqué después un poco a él, desabrochándome mi propio pantalón y deslizándolo por mis piernas, enseguida estiré mi brazo hacia él y al parecer comprendió rápido ya que tomó mi mano para ayudarme a mantener el equilibrio mientras sacaba el pantalón por mis pies, todo bajo su atenta y lasciva mirada.

Iba a proseguir a quitarme la última prenda, sin embargo Adrien fue más rápido y se levantó del diván haciéndome recargar mis palmas en él, inclinándome y exponiendo mi trasero. Él nuevamente lo apretó con descaro al tiempo que mordía con fuerza mis hombros.

¿Es normal que me excite tanto que sea rudo?

\- Te voy a dar tan duro...que querrás gritar, pero sabes bien que no podrás hacerlo ¿verdad? - dijo Adrien a mi oído, logrando mojarme a mares al instante.

\- Adrien... -

\- Ssshh, amo escucharte gemir mi nombre, pero ésta vez tienes prohibido emitir cualquier sonido por tu preciosa boca...-

Dios, éste hombre me va a matar.

\- pero...-

Intenté apelar a mi favor, sin embargo Adrien me tapó la boca con una de sus manos, inclinándose sobre mi cuerpo y restregando su erección en mi trasero. No sé si estoy enferma pero...rayos, esto realmente me pone mucho.

Dado que me encontraba de espaldas a él, mi oído se agudizó para poder adivinar cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Alcancé a percibir el sonido de su pantalón removerse y el elástico del que me imaginé sería su boxer, un segundo después Adrien hizo a un lado mis bragas para exponer mi sexo y lo siguiente que sentí fue la carne caliente de su pene sobre mis labios vaginales. Quise gemir ante tan delicioso momento pero lo más que pude hacer fue producir algunos sonidos provenientes de mi garganta, ya que Adrien no había retirado su mano de mi boca.

\- Uf... Estás empapada, hermosa. Creo que te está gustando demasiado tu lección ¿Sientes lo bien que mi pene resbala? -

Dios, necesitaba descargar tanto placer de alguna manera... más ahora que Adrien había hecho resbalar su glande entre los pliegues de mis labios vaginales, mastubándome, moviendo su pene de atrás hacia adelante, estimulando deliciosamente toda el área de mi sexo, desde la entrada hasta el clitoris, una y otra vez.

\- A este paso vas a terminar escurriendo-

¡Calla y penetrame de una buena vez!

Me urgía sentirlo dentro, tanto que fue inevitable ser yo misma quien buscaba ansiosa la manera de empujar mi cuerpo hacia atrás para hacerlo entrar, sin embargo él contrarrestaba fácilmente mi acción con tan solo apartarse un poco.

\- ¡Hey! Auch...- Exclamó Adrien, pues le había mordido la mano ante tanta frustración y la necesidad de que me penetrara.

\- Gato tonto... Hazlo ya-

\- ¿No has entendido que ésto es tu castigo, verdad? -

Que alguien me explique como es que pasamos de una charla linda y sincera a...una acto sexual tan explícito y masoquista.

Volteé mi rostro torciendo un poco el cuerpo para poder ver a Adrien y vaya imágen más sexy de él me topé; con su playera subida hasta las costillas, viéndose así perfectamente sus increíbles abdominales, el pantalón abierto por debajo de su trasero y su boxer medio bajado, lo suficiente como para haber podido liberar su erección, la cual volvía a restregar por todo mi trasero y mi vagina.

Creo que voy a perder la cordura.

 **·Adrien·**

¿Estoy siendo acaso demasiado cruel con mi amada azabache? Debo admitir que dudaba mucho a cerca de quién era el que estaba sufriendo más... Y es que moría por enterrarme hasta el fondo de ella pero también me estaba resultados tremendamente excitante ese juego, haciéndola desesperar y sintíendo lo mojada que la había puesto.

\- Sube tus rodillas al diván, hermosa, y no te muevas -

Sonreí al verla obedecer al instante e inmediatamente después me arrodillé para comenzar a lamer de aquellos deliciosos fluídos que salían de su interior. Ella se removía ansiosa en el diván, teniendo que ser ella misma quién tapara su boca con una mano para evitar gemir demasiado alto.

\- Ah...Adrien... Por favor, metemelo ya, te...nece...sito...-

Mentiría si dijera que la manera en que me lo pidió no me éxito. Saber lo mucho que me deseaba dentro suyo me puso a mil y calentó aún más mi cuerpo, así que tras unas últimas lamidas a su hinchado clitoris y tras limpiarme la barbilla un poco, me incorporé y me hundí en ella en una fuerte estocada, seguida de muchas más igual de intensas y necesitadas.

Sus gemidos iban en aumento cada vez más, no pudiendo controlarse... Ah, maldición, a mi me estaba costando también lograr mantener silencio, pues sus paredes me estaban apretando más y más incrementando el nivel de placer en mi cuerpo.

\- Ah, estás apretadísima, si sigues así me voy a correr -

\- ¿Chicos? -

Me detuve en seco, la voz de la madre de Marinette se escuchó justo en la puerta que estaba en el piso de ña habitación. Marinette volteó a verme con cara de espanto, sin embargo a mi me cruzó una idea perversa por la cabeza.

\- Contesta, hermosa - Susurré bajito para asegurarme de que solo Marinette pudiese escucharme.

Ella me miró con ojos de extrañeza. Aún no había salido de ella y definitivamente ni siquiera el micro susto había logrado que mi erección disminuyera.

\- ¿Qué pasa, mamá? - Dijo Marinette alzando la voz e intentando sonar normal.

En ese momento salí de ella, logrando arrancarle un suspiro, ella intentó reacomodarse en el diván pero no se lo permití, dándole a entender que no debía moverse.

\- ¿No necesitan algo? -

Era obvio el temor de Marinette y en unos más seguro incrementarían ¿Por qué? Bueno... Había salido de ella por la exclusiva razón de ponerme el condón que llevaba guardado en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón que aún llevaba puesto.

\- ¡No! ¡Muchas gracias, mamá! -

\- Por ahora estamos bien, gracias por la atención, señora Sabine - Dije sin mayor problema mientras masajeaba la punta de mi pene, apoyándola nuevamente en la entrada de Marinette, quien al instante volteó a mirarme alarmada.

\- ¿Qu-que haces?- Preguntó casi sin aire.

\- Sssh, solo debes intentar hacer parecer que no te estoy penetrando - Contesté, clavando mi falo nuevamente en sus apretadas y riquísimas paredes. Al instante ella volvió a llevar sus mano a su boca para no soltar ningún sonido.

\- ¿Seguros? -

Vaya que es insistente la señora, pero para mi solo hacía más erótico el hecho de poder ser descubiertos.

Incrementé el ritmo de las embestidas, cuidando de llegar profundo pero sin producir ese sonido pervertido de la última vez...uf, y vaya que era difícil pero tremendamente rico.

\- Ah...ah...- Marinette gemía, luchando visiblemente por no aumentar el volumen en su voz.

\- Shhhh -

\- Si se les antoja algo de la panadería no duden en bajar, seguro que Adrien querrá -

\- ¡SI, MAMÁ! - Gritó Marinette, presa del placer.

\- Los veo en un rato -

Los pasos de la señora Sabine sonaron en eco hasta finalmente desaparecer.

\- ¿¡Estás loco?! ¡Pudo haber entrado! -

El intento de regaño de Marinette pasó completamente por alto para mi, en cambio, intensifiqué mis embestidas haciéndo que Marinette tuviese que aferrarse al diván para encontrar equilibrio mientras que yo la penetraba a un ritmo frenético, maravilladome con el sonido acuosos que nuestros sexos producían debido a lo empapada que ella se encontraba.

Pronto sentí un cosquilleo en la base del pene, anunciando mi inevitable orgasmo y puedo asegurar que ella también estaba a punto de terminar debido a los espasmos que comenzaban a invadirla.

\- Voy...-

\- Yo también...-

Y sin más, ambos terminamos; ella convulsionandose entera al ritmo de las contracciones que envolvían mi pene dentro de ella y yo eyaculando dentro m gracias al condón, mareandome por las increíbles sensasiones en mi cuerpo.

Fue ella quien me hizo salir de su interior al haberse girado para poder tumbarse en el diván.

 **·Marinette·**

Vaya experiencia más...morbosa y candente. Eso de que mi madre estuviese a nada de descubrirnos mientras Adrien me penetraba había sido mucho más increíble de lo que me atrevía a aceptar. Wou...

\- ¿Ya has aprendido tu lección, Princesa?- dijo Adrien acercándo su rostro a mío.

\- Uhmm... Quizás - Respondí con falsa inocencia. - Ya veremos -

\- Que traviesa resultaste ser, Marinette ¿Quién lo diría? - Adrien me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa para después besar mi frente - Pero así te amo -

Y enseguida se fue a baño para retirarse el condón, volviendo rápidamente a mi lado ya con su ropa bien puesta, como si aquí no hubiese pasado nada.

\- Mejor es que te vistas pronto, Princesa, o no me culpes si es que decido seguir con tu lección -

Reí ante su amenaza/advertencia, aceptando la ropa que Adrien recogía por mi para entregármela. Él me ayudó a abrocharme el sostén mientras besaba dulcemente mis hombros ¿Quién diría que podía ser tan lindo después de lo que me hizo?

\- Marinette... - llamó Adrien una vez que me encontré completamente vestida, sentándose a mi lado en el diván y tomándo mis manos entre las suyas.

\- ¿Si? -

\- ¿Cuándo terminarás con Luka? no quiero presionar, pero... en serio me pone nervioso ese asunto -

\- ¿Qué pasa gatito? ¿Estás celoso? - pregunté divertida, sin embargo tras su expresión seria me di cuenta de que hablaba muy en serio.

\- Por supuesto que estoy celoso. No quiero que nadie más te toque o te bese. Marinette... quiero que seas solo mía y quiero poder gritarlo al mundo...o...por lo menos a nuestros amigos. No quiero que nuestro amor sea un secreto -

Adrien... Creo que con cada palabra que me dice caigo cada vez mas enamorada de él.

\- Será pronto, lo prometo -

Sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa, llenándome de ternura.

\- Adrien...Dime qué te preocupa además de eso - Conocía a mi gatito, bien aprendí como Ladybug que su manera de ocultar su preocupación es ponerse serio y no hablar demasiado.

\- Luka... ¿Sientes algo por él? -

¿Se siente inseguro?

\- Yo... lo quiero mucho, se convirtió en alguien muy especial en mi vida, tanto como Alya ¿Entiendes?... A quien amo es a ti, puedes estar tranquilo. Sabes que no he terminado con él solo para no hacerle llevar más carga emocional después de lo de su padre-

Mi querido Adrien, en verdad me sorprendes a cada día; nunca imaginé que pudieras llegar a sentirte así.

\- Es un buen amigo... - dijo cambiando ligeramente aquella expresión de preocupación - pero si vuelvo a verlo besándote no prometo no golpearlo ¿De acuerdo? -

 **·Adrien·**

Amaría poder "castigarla" en caso de volver a verla besándo a Luka pero la realidad era que preferiría mil veces no tener que volver a presenciar eso, ni siquiera tener que enterarme. No solo eran celos los que me provocaba, si no también un terrible miedo por perderla... de nuevo.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Me estoy dando cuenta que el lemon hace que los capítulos sean un pelín más largos de lo habitual, espero que eso no canse su lectura :0

Gracias por la paciencia en cuanto a la actualización de capítulos! Espero que les esté gustando.

Respondiendo REVIEWS!

 _ **Laurenlprincess:** _Creo yo que de cualquier forma Luka saldrá lastimado :( cualquiera en esa situación se sentiría mal. Falta ver qué pensará Marinette cuando se entere de que Adrien le ha ocultado que sabía de su identidad como Ladybug, ansio mucho escribir esa parte! ya viene pronto! Gracias por tu comentario!

 ** _Hanako Dosukoi:_ **Jajaja me alegra que esperes mi fic al grado de sorprenderte gratamente cuando te llega la notificación :P Vete agarrando mejor por que el lemon apenas comienza! xD Gracias por el elogio a mi redacción, yo sé que aun no se muy buena pero es bonito que ya varias personas me hayan dicho que soy buena, snif snif (lagrimas de felicidad)... Ya marqué una de tus historias para leer! aun no he podido pero prometo hacerlo, por ahí tendrás mis comentarios jjiji.

 _ **Sonrais777:** _Jajajaja espero que ese papel en la nariz lo hayas tenido que cambiar más de una vez...jojojo xD

 _ **DragonGirl2612:**_ Siii! coicido con lo que dices a cerca de muchos lemons, hay algunos que simplemente dejo de leer por que tienen una forma muy impropia de los personajes, una redacción vulgar o incluso a veces se sale completamente de contexto. A mi me gusta dejar el lado romántico siempre presente...apesar de lo rudo o intenso del acto en si, me gusta redactar todo de manera que mis lectores puedan imaginarlo a detalle. Digo, no por que sea lemon tiene que ser vulgar, verdad? Gracias por dejarme tu comentario y decirme que mis capítulos te dejan con ganas de leer más! me encanta!

 _ **Rebeca:**_ Ok! aquí vamos! siempre es un reto lograr entender tus comentarios, pero me encanta!: AAAAAH! que hermoso que una canción te haya echo pensar en mi historia! en serio! que emoción! Si si, la relación de Adrien y Marinette es muy pasional, sobre todo porque apenas van conociendo de su sexualidad ¿y que mejor manera de hacerlo si hay amor de por medio? Todo se multiplica! Oooooh! gran idea me has dado con lo de los chupetones, quizás lo aplique en futuros capítulos! Gracias!

No olviden visitar mi instagram! (arroba)karlahoshi :D y dejar su hermoso review!


	16. Sábado

**Primero y antes que nada! PERDÓOON! :0 Nunca había tardado tantísimo en una actualización! He estado llena de trabajo y proyectos personales y eso me ha dejado sin tiempo libre para ponerme a escribir! Seguramente las próximas actualizaciónes también tarden en ocurrir, pero me esforzaré lo más que pueda para que no tarden tanto como ésta última, sobre todo por que las ideas suelen deteriorarse conforme dejo pasar el tiempo y no quiero que la historia se vaya distorsionando demasiado a la idea que ya tenía.**

 **Una vez hecha la disculpa... Disfrúten! :D Espero les guste**

* * *

 **Siempre Tuya - Sábado**

 **·Luka· 10:15am**

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que mi padre murió... Vaya golpe bajo fue ese. Al principio no supe como reaccionar, quise ser fuerte por Juleka y mi madre, pero al final fueron ellas las que tuvieron que ser fuertes por mi.

De los tres, yo era quien tenía mejor relación con mi padre, procuraba visitarlo seguido, además gracias a él es que había formado mi banda, claro, a él y a mi madre, es por eso que amo tanto la música pues fue un enlace para que mis padres siguieran una convivencia sana después de su divorcio.

Algo de lo que me arrepiento fue el haberme aislado de todos después de su muerte, el problema era que no sabía como reaccionar y debido a ello alejé a la persona que más me habría podido ayudar con su sola sonrisa... Creo que cometí un grave error al hacerlo; la notaba diferente conmigo ¿Fue mi culpa? ¿Se habrá sentido desplazada por no haber acudido a ella tal y como lo hizo Juleka con Rose? No me he atrevido a preguntarle directamente...

Siento que algo no está bien... Fuera de lo obvio, algo no anda bien.

\- ¡Luka! - Marinette llamándome me sacó de mis pensamientos, salía corriendo de su casa para encontrárse conmigo - ¿Llevas esperando mucho? pudiste entrar -

Sonreí, tal y como hacía siempre que la veía: sinceramente, su sonrisa me llenaba de paz.

\- Tranquila, solo habrán sido unos 10 minutos, estamos en buen tiempo -

Marinette y su mala costumbre por despertarse tarde, personalmente a mi no me molesta, lo malo es que a la sociedad si le suele desagradar una persona así, aun que creo que nadie podría odiar a Marinette bajo ningún concepto, ella es realmente la chica más adorable que haya conocido jamás.

\- ¿Y Juleka? - preguntó curiosa y simulando ver a lo lejos.

\- Ella fue a por Rose, ya nos encontrarémos todos en el lugar acordado. -

Me le quedé mirando unos segundos más; es realmente hermosa. Menos mal que actué rápido antes de que Adrien pudiera acercarsele y es que era obvio que él ya sentía algo por ella, no podía dejarlo hacer nada para acercarse a ella antes que yo, si él no supo apreciarla antes... entonces se merecía permanecer lejos de ella.

¿Qué clase de persona estaría tan ciega como para no notar lo increíble que es Marinette? la clase de persona como Adrien Agreste. Quizás sea mi amigo y un buen compañero en cuanto a música se refiere, pero también era mi rival declarado. Vaya huevos había tenido de decírmelo a la cara...

\- ¡Apresurémonos! - dijo mi entusiasmada y bella novia - ¡Alya se enfadará conmigo si llego tarde de nuevo... como siempre... - hizo un lindo puchero con los labios y yo no pude evitar plantarle un beso.

Ella me miró un tanto sorprendida. Adoraba verle así, tan inocente y tierna, claro que también ya he conocido otro lado de ella en el que se mostraba más ... ¿cómo decirlo? un lado más "intenso" del cual sinceramente ansiaba poder conocer un poco más, pero no iba a obligarla a nada, seguramente era virgen y es normal que no se haya animado a seguir a algo más y tampoco llevábamos mucho tiempo saliendo así que no tenía por qué impacientarme.

\- Vamos pues, linda -

Tomámos el autobus para llegar al centro comercial en el que nos veríamos todos, por suerte el lugar estaba relativamente cerca así que no tuvimos ningún problema para llegar.

\- ¡Luka, Marinette! ¡Por aquí! - la aguda y incondundible voz de la novia de mi hermana casi hizo eco en el lugar, por lo que no fue difícil ubicar en donde se encontraban.

 **·Adrien· 10:40 am**

Y ahí estaba Marinette, tan hermosa y angelical como siempre, luciendo un atuendo bastante veraniego; unos shorts que dejaban lucir sus exquisitas piernas y una blusa holgada que descubría sus hombros en conjunto con sus tenis converse muy parecidos a los míos...

ah, y Punkiqui.

No sé qué tan buena idea es tener a Luka tan cerca de Marinette, pero sobre todo de mi, espero poder controlarme... Ahora mismo lo único que quería era llevar a Marinette a mi lado y no dejar que Punkiqui se le acercara a más de un metro ¡pero no! ahora él estaba tomándola de la mano... Que jodido estrés.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Que hay? - saludé, chocándo los puños con Luka y dándole un par de besos en la mejilla a Marinette con la excusa del saludo. Pude notar como ella se sonrojaba y a la vez se ponía nerviosa.

\- Tiempo sin vernos, Adrien ¿cómo te ha ido? - dijo Luka mientras saludaba de paso a Rose. Marinette hizo lo mismo, saludando a las chicas.

\- Excelente, de hecho ¿Puedo preguntar cómo te ha ido a ti? - obviamente me refería al asunto de su padre, no quería tocar ningún tema delicado.

\- He estado mejor... ésta salida fue buena idea, me sirve para despejarme, sobre todo si Marinette se encuentra a mi lado -

Sé que no fueron mis nervios, hubo una especial entonación en esa última frase.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Miren que tal! Todos llegaron super puntuales -

Ésta vez fue Alya quien se hizo notar cuando llegaba junto con Nino. Ya una vez todos reunidos Alya sacó de su bolso unas tarjetas, mostrándolas a todos.

\- ¡Miren lo que conseguí! Una de mis tías me regaló éstas tarjetas con crédito para un local en dónde hay maquinas arcade, juegos de destreza y más cosas para pasarla bien ¿Vamos? -

Alya repartió las tarjetas entre todos.

\- ¡Suena genial! ¡Vamos! - Esa fue Marinette, aceptando feliz su tarjeta junto con la de Luka.

Puf...debería ser yo quién esté tomándola de la mano y yendo a jugar con ella.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Yo sé dónde es! - Rose jalaba de la mano a Juleka, totalmente entusiasmada.

Fuera de lo que creía, al menos el tiempo que estuvimos en aquel lugar fue bastante ameno, todos estamos concentrados jugando por que no hubo problema alguno cuando Luka estaba cerca de Marinette y debo decir que pude notar cómo ella mantenía cierta distancia con "su novio" y de vez en cuando me miraba para dedicarme un poco de sus hermosas sonrisas.

Llámenme paranóico, pero en serio temía mucho porque Marinette en algún momento se arrepintiese de lo nuestro y de esa manera decidiera no terminar con Luka. La sola idea me ponía los pelos de punta, era algo totalmente factible, creo, no es que no confíe en lo que Marinette siente por mi, pero vamos... yo mismo había sido testigo de su comportamiento con él, sabía que de alguna forma u otra él le gustaba ¡ella misma me lo había dicho! Y aun que me doliera aceptarlo... aún no tenía la batalla ganada con Luka.

...

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Ya se nos acabó el crédito - decía Nino una vez que estuvimos todos reunidos, ya que hubo un momento en que hombres y mujeres nos dividimos para jugar.

\- ¿Alguien sabe de una buena película para ver? - preguntó Juleka con su típico tono de voz apagado.

\- ¡Christopher Robin! - gritaron Rose, Alya y Marinette al unísono.

\- Ah, claro, Winnie Pooh - dijo Luka, alzando un dedo al aire, como si fuera el más sabio del planeta.

\- ¡Vamos a verla! - gritó Rose, como siempre, jalando tanto a Juleka y a Marinette con ella. Estoy seguro que nos hubiese jalado a todos juntos de haber podido. Yo lo que le agradezco es que haya jalado a Marinette, alejándola de Luka.

Dado que Luka es novio de Marinette, ambos se sentaron juntos, claro... apenas voy recordando que soy el mal tercio de las tres parejas en cuestión... En fin, sin embargo fui listo y terminé sentándome a un lado de Marinette, quedámos así: Rose, Juleka, Nino, Alya, Luka, Marinette y yo... Ésto puede jugar a mi favor.

Durante un buen rato de la película, a la cual sinceramente no le estaba prestando mucha atención, me la pasé vigilando la mano de Luka que se encontraba sobre una de las manos de Marinette. Sabía que él era de esos amantes al cine que no se perdía de nada así que me aventuré a subir el descansa brazos que dividía a Marinette de mi para poder posar mi mano sobre su muslo derecho. Ella inmediatamente dió un pequeño brinquito pero nada lo suficientemente llamativo.

\- "¿Qué haces?" - Susurró mirándome con cara de espanto, aun que mas que un susurro realmente tuve que leer sus labios porque no se escuchó lo que dijo.

\- Sshh -

Fue todo lo que "dije" simulando prestar atención a la película, sin embargo lo siguiente que mi traviesa mano hizo fue comenzar a recorrer su pierna muy disimuladamente, internandome de a momentos un poco más hacia su entrepierna.

Se notaba el nerviosismo de ella, sin embargo no hizo nunca nada para detenerme e incluso se relamía los labios y se mordía el inferior.

Oh, demonios, solo espero que nadie me pida ir a comprar algo o pase a mi lado porque lo cierto era que me sería muy difícil ocultar la erección que ahora mismo tenía.

Lo que nunca imaginé fue que Marinette comenzara a formar parte más activa de mi pequeña travesura...pues había colado su brazo por debajo del mío para rozar mi erección por encima del pantalón. Uf, si por mi fuera me la cogía aqui mismo, pero bueno...aún conservo cierto grado de decencia. Por el momento me limitaría a disfrutar de las caricias de la pequeña pero hábil mano de mi azabache favorita.

 **·Marinette·**

No sé porqué es que no me puedo negar a este tipo de... "actividades" morbosas en las que me mete Adrien. Dentro de mi cabeza me repito una y otra vez que es muy peligroso e indebido, pero mi cupero me dice "adelante, sabes que te gusta" ¿Y qué termino haciendo yo? Obedecer a mi cuerpo ¡Lo siento! ¡No puedo resistirme!

Me fascina sentir lo duro que puedo poner a Adrien, me siento poderosa.

Después de un par de minutos de caricias sobre ese falo que aun me cuesta creer que quepa en mi cuerpo, me animé a mirar a Adrien y me quedé encantada con sus ojos verdes que apesar de la oscuridad bien podía distinguir, se notaban dilatados y se mordía el labio inferior. Él había dejado de acariciarme, tan solo mantenía aferrada su mano a mi muslo, apretando cada vez más fuerte.

\- Princesa... para... o habrá un desastre húmedo aquí - dijo, acercándose disimuladamente a mi oído. Yo sonreí traviesa mientras aumentaba la fuerza que aplicaba sobre su erección, no la velocidad, de lo contrario sería muy evidente que algo raro estaba pasando con nosotros.

\- Mari...nette... - dijo apenas logrando contener su tono de voz. - ¡Baño! - dijo levantándose del asiento, saliendo casi corriendo de la sala de cine.

\- ¿En serio se le ocurre ir al baño justo el final de la película? - Preguntó Alya indignada en voz baja y con mirada de desaprobación pero sin dejar de prestar atención a la pantalla.

\- Eh... Creo que ya no se aguantaba - dije, divertida por que sabía que seguramente en estos momentos estaría en algún retrete vaciandose completamente...

Mmh ¿Está mal excitarme por pensar en eso?...

Oook, Marinette, relájate, aún queda un día entero por delante en el que no podrémos estar solos, así que más vale que calmes tus hormonas.

 **·Adrien· 4:50pm**

Ah...¡Demonios!

Apenas si alcancé a llegar al baño para correrme a gusto. Esa mujer me va a matar...Aun que si lo va a hacer preferiría que estemos en una cama y a solas.

Cuando salí del baño me topé con los chicos que venían caminando hacia mi.

\- ¡¿Qué te sucede, Agreste?! Te saliste justo en el final - reclamaba Alya cruzada de brazos.

\- Hey, perdón... es que... tenía que ir al baño si o si - dije, tratándo de excusarme, era claro que no iba a decir "perdón pero Marinette me estaba haciendo un handjob por encima de la ropa y como no quería ensuciar mis pantalónes tuve que salir corriendo al baño para poder correrme en el excusado"...¿Verdad?

\- ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó Marinette, no sé si por que realmente quería saberlo o si intentaba desviar la atención de mi.

\- Las 5..¡Con razón muero de hambre! ¿Vamos a comer? - dijo Rose.

\- ¡¿Las 5?! aaaay, creo que Adrien y yo ya deberíamos irnos -

\- Es cierto... tienen una cena de negocios con su padre ¿correcto? - ésta vez fue Luka el que habló.

\- ¡Correcto! - dije, jalándo a Marinette hacia mi y apartándola de Luka - Creo que es una buena hora para marcharnos -

Inmediatamente noté la mirada de Luka que iba dirigida a mi mano...la cual sostenía la de Marinette, sin embargo yo no la solté.

\- ¡Mucha suerte, amiga! ¡Te dije que en algún momento tu trabajo sería recompensado! - animó Alya y Nino asintió a su lado.

\- No te pongas nerviosa, saldrá bien - dijo Juleka.

\- ¡Animo! - gritó Rose.

Y es que en el grupo de Telegram en el que nos encontrabamos todos los presentes, Marinette había mencionado solo que la cena era para un asunto de negocios, pero nunca especificó "el negocio", así que conociendo sus talentos como modista, todos asumieron que se trataba de aquello, vamos, yo mismo creo que además de lo del asunto del modelaje seguro tendrá que ver con su trabajo de modas.

\- Mejor que nos apurémos, llamaré a Gorila para que sea más rápido, no tardará mucho ¡Bye, chicos! ¡Nos vemos en la semana! -

Eso último lo dije ya encaminandome con Marinette, no dejándole la oportunidad de despedirse de Punkiqui...ni de nadie, no podía correr el riesgo.

Eres un celoso enfermo, Adrien Agreste.

Ok...y aquí viene de nuevo mi subconciente, hacía tiempo que no me regañaba.

Mis celos están infubdados, ella aun no termina con él.

No confías en ella.

¡Claro que confío en ella! ... ¡En quien no confío es en él! Él ni siquiera sabe que Marinette me ama a mi. Se cree que puede hacer con ella lo que le plazca.. ¡Y eso no está bien!

Eres tú quien cree que puede hacer con Marinette lo que quieras, ella no es tu novia...

Demonios...

\- ¿Adrien? -

Ella no es oficialmente mi pareja, pero me entregó su corazón antes que a él, antes y ahora... Ella es mía... y yo de ella.

\- ¡¿Adrien?! -

\- ¿Qué? ¿Eh? Ah... Perdón, Princesa ¿decías algo? - Marinette parecía preocupada, mirándome con esos enormes orbes azules que llevaba por ojos.

\- Allí está tu chofer - dijo ella señalando el auto de la familia.

¿En qué momento habíamos llegado al estacionamiento? No me pregunten a mi, venía tan absorto en mi riña con mi subconciente, que no me di cuenta del trayecto.

Ambos subimos al auto, yo abriéndole la puerta, claro, como el caballero que soy.

Estuvimos callados durante el trayecto, Marinette se notaba cansada y llegó un momento en el que se quedó dormida, por lo que dejé que se recargara en mi hombro para su mayor comodidad ¿Quién lo diría? Luce mucho más tranquila de lo que creía con el tema de la cena con mi padre.

...

\- Marinette... Ya estamos por llegar - Dije al cabo de unos 20 minutos , zarandeandola levemente por uno de sus hombros.

\- No... No quiero, solo 10 minutos más -

\- jajaja lo siento, Marinette, pero me temo que no puedo darte ni siquiera 5 -

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, sin embargo en cuanto se dió cuenta en dónde estaba los abrió de par en par y se incorporó en el asiento pegando un pequeño brinquito sobre éste.

\- ¡Perdón! -

\- No te disculpes, es normal que quieras dormir si estás cansada...pero ya llegamos y tienes que arreglarte... aun que ... - bajé el tono de mi voz- si me lo preguntan a mi, así ya estás hermosa -

Un ligero rubor tiñó sus mejillas y yo no sé como es que hice para no comermela a besos en ese momento.

 **·Marinette·**

Para éste momento del día ya estaba muy cansada, sin embargo la razón por la que opté por guardar silencio hasta caer dormida fue que me encontraba molesta con Adrien... ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso era poca razón el que me hubiese obligado a irme sin haberme despedido no solo de Luka, si no tampoco de todos mis amigos? Al principio no quise darle mucha importancia pero la realidad es que si me molesta que sus celos vayan al grado de perjudicar mi relación con las demás personas...

...Pero también pienso que de hecho es mi culpa que se comporte así, por lo que intento relajarme y no sobre actuar por algo que yo misma he provocado al no haber cumplido aún y terminar con Luka, supongo que es natural en Adrien actuar así.

Al bajar del auto, Adrien le pidió a su chofer que nos esperara afuera. Yo me dirigí a la puerta de mi casa esperando a Adrien, quien se había acercado a la cajuela del auto para sacar una pequeña maleta deportiva, hecho esto, se acercó a mi.

\- Listo, hermosa. Creo que necesitaré que me presten alguno de sus baños para poder cambiarme de ropa - dijo, señalando la maleta, a lo que yo asentí.

Entramos, yo aun no me atrevía a hablar mucho y al parecer él lo notó, pues antes de que pudieramos pasar por el recibidor, me detuvo sujetándome suavemente por la muñeca.

\- ¿Está todo bien, Princesa? -

\- Cl-claro ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? solo... estoy nerviosa por la cena, es todo - En parte era cierto así que tampoco es que haya mentido del todo...

\- Te conozco, hay algo más... - Me partió el corazón ver aquella expresión de preocupación en su rostro, no quería reclamarle nada, no estaba en mi derecho de hacerlo.

\- De...beríamos ir...arriba a alistarnos - Hice amago de iniciar mi caminata hacia mi habitación pero él no me soltó, manteniendome quieta.

\- Marinette...¿No confías en mi? -

Auch, golpe bajo.

\- Por supuesto que si, sabes que te confiaría la vida misma - y lo dije pensando también en él como mi compañero de batallas, claro que eso él no lo sabía.

\- Entonces dime lo que pasa... ¿Es por Luka? -

¿Es que acaso este hombre tiene pequeños espías en mi cerebro o que?

\- Si, mas o menos... Es que... me...-

\- ... ajá...-

Di un gran suspiro.

\- Mira, primero quiero que sepas...- lo tomé de las manos con las mías, esperando así crear un ambiente más agradable, o mejor dicho, menos tenso - ...que te amo y que en verdad lamento la situación por la que estamos pasando, pero... -

\- pero... siempre hay peros - Adrien apretó mis manos.

\- digamos que... no fue muy... cortés de tu parte... ni siquiera haberme dejado despedir de los chicos por... separarme de Luka ¿Entiendes? -

Retuve el aire esperando su reacción, había intentado hablar de manera calma y suave para no dejar un mensaje equivocado...

El sonrió, mirándome con ojos compresivos.

\- Perdón, hermosa... En serio. - Llevó mis manos a la altura de su boca para depositar un pequeño beso.

\- No... no, no, no tienes que disculparte, es mi culpa que se den este tipo de situaciones... por no haber podido terminar aún con Luka, pero creo que ya pronto será posible, todo va mejorando -

O eso creo...

\- Si, bueno... No es un secreto el hecho de que muero de celos tan solo de verle tocarte con un dedo, aun que supongo que yo también tengo culpa por haber dejado que Luka...-

Su carita de tristeza realmente me llenó de ternura, tanta, que ni siquiera lo dejé terminar de hablar y le robé un pequeño beso que lo hizo sonrojarse ¿Pueden creerlo? Yo aún no: Adrien Agreste sonrojándose por mi ¡Es monísimo!

Ya hablando en serio... me conmueve mucho ver lo mucho que se preocupa por el futuro de nuestra relación.

Ésta vez es definitivo, terminaré con Luka la próxima vez que lo vea.

 **·Adrien·**

Amo cuando es ella quien se anima a robar besos, generalmente eso de ser espontáneo es más asunto mío pero el hecho de que ella casi no lo sea lo hace más especial cuando lo hace.

\- Vamos, hermosa. Tenemos que alistarnos -

Solté sus manos y me adentré más en su casa, inmediatamente después me encontré con la señora Sabine, quién me miraba con una sonrisa perspicaz... Oh oh ¿Nos vio? ¿Me escuchó? Rayos.

\- ¡Ho...hola, señora Sabine! Creo que hemos llegado en buen tiempo. ¿Me prestaría su baño para cambiarme? - dije, intentando sonar normal e ignorando la posibilidad de que nos hubiese descubierto a la vez que señalaba la maleta deportiva que llevaba cargando.

\- ¡Claro, Adrien! Con confianza, de todos modos "ya eres como de la familia" -

Ok, eso último casi me ha confirmado que si nos vio.

Marinette me lanzó una clara mirada de confusión, pobresita, que no se entera.

Entré al baño principal de la casa para cambiarme, estando allí Plaag inmediatamente salió de mi pernera.

\- Uuuuuf, ya me estaba asfixiando. Te voy a demandar por maltrato ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme encerrado tanto tiempo?! -

\- No te quejes, Plagg, vives escondido de todos -

\- Bueno, quizás tienes un punto... Como sea ¡dame mi queso! -

De la maleta saqué un pequeño contenedor redondo y se lo entregué, él se encargó de lo demás para poder comer el queso que había en su interior. Mientras tanto yo comencé a desvertirme para cambiarme, quizás no había necesidad de hacerlo, después de todo iría a mi propia casa con mi padre, pero quería estar a la par de Marinette, tanto asì que hasta le pregunté de qué color sería su vestido para poder conbinarme con ella; así que al final empaqué un pantalón rojo, camisa negra y corbata roja junto con unos zapatos negros.

Al salir del baño la señora Sabine se acercó a mi y de manera muy maternal me peinó el flequillo con una mano, fue un gesto que me hizo recordar a mi propia madre y sentí un vacío en el pecho pero a la vez me sentí feliz por poder encontrar en la madre de Marinette un poco de lo que ya no tenía para mi.

\- Te ves muy guapo, hasta parece que vienes a recoger a Marinette para su baile de graduación -

\- No sería mala idea invitarla, después de todo Luka no asiste a nuestra escuela -

\- ¿Luka? - preguntó genuinamente confundida.

\- Si... Luka... ¿el novio de Marinette? ¿Alto, delgado, cabello pintado? -

\- ¿Siguen siendo novios? -

Ok, aquí está pasando algo muy raro...o...quizás tenga mucho sentido.

\- ¿Por qué razón creería usted que ya no es novio de Marinette? . pregunté, elevando mi nivel de curiosidad al máximo.

Inmediatamente después la señora Sabine me hizo sentarme en el sofá, se le veía un brillo especial en los ojos ¿Soy yo o le hace feliz la idea de que Marinette ya no esté emparejada con "don perfecto"?

\- Todo parecía indicar que era así y... he escuchado como llamas a Marinette últimamente -

\- ¿"como la llamo"? eh... bueno, es una buena amiga y... -

\- ¿Y a todas tus amigas las llamas "hermosas"? -

\- Si ¡No!... eh... no - Bien, de la curiosidad he pasado al nerviosismo.

·Marinette· 6:20 pm

\- Tranquila, Marinette, respira hondo, todo va a salir bien -

¿Qué haría yo sin mi pequeña y adorable kwami? ¡Era como una segunda madre para mi! ...Aun que suene irónico por su apariencia...

Ahora mismo se encontraba detrás de mi mientras me miraba al espejo para poder abrochar el vestido, el cual estaba diseñado para ser atado por enfrente y asegurado con un cierre oculto también al frente, lo hice pensando precisamente en los problemas que muchas chicas llegan a tener intentando vestirse y no pueden por tener todo en la espalda. Era negro con detalles rojos, un poco inspirado en mi alter ego heroíco, no me llamen narcisista ¡No lo soy! es solo que esos colores van muy bien juntos... Además... en un encuentro con Adrien seguro él podría abrirlo más fácilmente...

¡Dios, Marinette! ¡No es momento de pensar en esas cosas!

\- ¡Es totaaaalmente hermoso, Marinette! -

\- Gracias, Tikki... Espero que al señor Agreste le guste también -

\- Yo sé de un Agreste al que seguro le va a encantar -

¡Por Dios! ¡Ahora hasta Tikki me hace insinuaciones de Adrien!

Reí y le di unos suaves golpesitos en la cabeza a mi kwami.

Después me arreglé un poco y siguiendo un poco lo que Stephie y Collette me habían aconsejado me dejé el cabello suelto, delineé mis ojos, y pinté mis labios con un tono rojo sangre.

\- Ahora entiendo por que el señor Agreste te ha pedido que trabajes con él como modelo... ¡Realmente pareces una! -

No soy quién para darle la razón a Tikki, nunca me consideré realmente una persona atractiva, además mi torpeza seguro que demeritaba esa parte... Aun que gracias a Adrien últimamente me he sentido mucho más confiada con mi apariencia, amo cuando me llama "hermosa" ¡y yo realmente le creo!

Seguro se estarán preguntando si Luka no me hacía sentir así también ¿Verdad? pues... si, y lograba sonrojarme y hacerme sentir mariposita ...pero no sabría decir por qué es que no me sentía segura. Quizás tenga mucho que ver con el hecho de que a Adrien le he gustado no solo físicamente ¡pues se enamoró de mi en mis dos formas! algo que sinceramente siempre creí imposible, sobre todo cuando no sabía que él era Chat Noir... Quizás eso lo hace aún más especial.

...

Una vez que terminé de arreglarme, tomé un bolso negro con rojo que hice especialmente para ir a juego con mi vestido y le indiqué a Tikki que se metiera. Ya lista, bajé lentamente las escaleras, casi como en esas películas en dónde el chico va a recoger a la chica que le gusta para ir al famoso baile de graduación... Ok, si, lo admito, esa es una idea que me ha metido mi madre en la cabeza desde hace mucho... Lo bonito fue que en cuánto Adrien me vió, se quedó mudo e incluso dejó de prestarle atención a mi madre.

\- ¡Increíble! - dijo de pronto, levantándose del sillón para acercarse a las escaleras. - Sabía que era imposible que descepcionaras con tu diseño, es hermoso... -

Se notaba que quería decir algo más, pero seguro que no lo hacía por que mi madre estaba presente.

\- Yo había visto el diseño en su libreta de bocetos - dijo emocionada mi madre - ¡Es realmente bello! Y a ti te va muy bien -

\- Gracias, mamá -

Tanta aludación me estaba poniendo roja.

\- Seguro que mi padre no podrá negar tu talento sabiendo que tu misma diseñaste y confeccionaste ésta obra tan hermosa -

Después de un par de minutos más de halagos, Adrien hizo mención a que era mejor marcharnos ya, pues a su padre le molestaba de sobre manera la impuntualidad...y si podíamos llegar antes era mucho mejor, así que con 20 minutos de ventaja salimos de mi casa con mi madre deseándome buena suerte.

\- ¿Sabes lo increíblemente difícil que es para mi no lanzarme sobre ti para arrancarte ese... muy bonito vestido de tu... hermoso cuerpo? - dijo Adrien mientras caminabamos hacia el auto, como si de una charla cualquiera se tratara.

\- ¿No el hermoso era el vestido hace un rato? - Contesté, intentando calmarme a mi misma ante su comentario.

\- No hay nada más hermoso que tu, el vestido lo és... pero tu lo eres más - me guiñó un ojo, logrando hacer que me sonrojara.

\- je... calla - Ok, no, continúa todo lo que quieras.

Al subir al auto guardamos silencio, y no precisamente por que no tuviesemos nada que decir, más bien era que Adrien seguía con su juego de manoseo y no dejaba de querer provocarme. Por suerte su casa desde la mía está cerca así que no tardamos en llegar, de lo contrario creo que el primero en enterarse de lo nuestro habría sido su chofer porque casi no aguanto las ganas de lanzarme a sus brazos para besarlo.

\- ¡Qué nervios! ¡Qué nervios! ¡Qué nervioooos! -

\- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien -

\- Eso dijo Ti..., mi...mi mamá -

Oh rayos, por poco y se me sale, aun que... él no sabe quién es Tikki así que supongo que no habría problema. Uhmmm, lo que me llava a pesar... Él me reveló su identidad de héroe ¿Por qué yo no lo hacía también? ¿Me odiaría por haberselo ocultado? Bueno... no es tiempo de pensar en eso, ahora mismo tengo otros asuntos de los cuales preocuparme.

 **·Adrien· 6:50**

¿Con que Tikki, eh? Ay, hermosa, si supieras que sé que tú eres Ladybug...

Sinceramente pensé que no pasaría mucho tiempo en el que ella misma decidiera confesar su identidad, pero... es tiempo en que no ha pasado y sinceramente estoy dudando que suceda. A veces pienso que no me tiene la suficiente confianza como para hacer algo así, pero también pienso en que tiene muy arraigada la idea de que nuestros kwamis nos dijeron que ni siquiera entre nosotros debíamos saberlo, no la culpo.

En fin, creo que poco puedo seguir pensando ahora que Marinette camina delante de mi, contoneando sus anchas caderas mientras sube las escaleras hacia la puerta principal, es como si el movimiento de su vestido y de su cuerpo me mantuvieran hipnotizado... eso y que no podía evitar imaginar muchas maneras de hacerle el amor con ese vestido puesto...y también sin él.

Como buen caballero que soy, me adelanté a Marinette para abrirle la puerta. Dentro ya nos esperaba Nathalie; alcancé a notar la mirada de arriba a abajo que le dedicó a Marinette a la vez que una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus delgados labios, bueno, eso puede ser una buena señal.

\- Señorita Dupain, joven Adrien, el señor Agreste ha indicado que lo esperen en la mesa, él no tardará en estar con ustedes -

No sé porqué cada vez que habla Nathalie me entra una sensación de sueño... ¿Seré solo yo? Como sea, Nathalie se fue del lugar una vez que nosotros hubiésemos entrado.

\- Ven, siéntate a mi lado - dije a Marinette, sacando la silla para indicarle el lugar.

\- ¿No será algo raro para tu papá? - Preguntó ella, dudosa.

\- Para él, toda en mi vida es raro, solo conoce lo que me agenda hacer -

Ella guardó silencio y un claro gesto de tristeza marcó su precioso rostro.

\- Tranquila, solo broméo... Mas o menos -

Tras unos segundos ella ya se encontraba sentada y yo me acomodé a su lado.

Mi padre no tardó mucho en entrar al comedor seguido de Nathalie, quién se quedó quieta en la entrada con su libreta en manos.

\- Buenas noches, señorita Dupain Cheng... ¿Correcto? -

\- Si, señor. Es un verdadero placer - Marinette se levantó de su silla planeando acercarse a mi padre, pero él hizo un gesto con la mano que le indicó que se quedase en su lugar.

\- El gusto es mío. Siempre es bueno rodearse de personas talentosas -

Marinette se tensó aún más con el comentario de mi padre mientras que él por su parte tomó asiento delante de nosotros.

\- Asi que... fue usted la ganadora del concurso del bombín hace un par de años, recuerdo el desfile que hicimos hace unos meses, mi hijo modeló ese bombín. Una exquisita obra, debo decir - Tras esas palabras, mi padre hizo un ligero movimiento con una mano hacia Nathalie, la cual indicó a los chefs que entraran con la comida.

\- Muchas gracias, señor Agreste, creo que debe saber lo que significan esas palabras de su parte para cualquier aspirante a diseñador -

Sinceramente me sorprendió la fluidéz con la que salían las palabras de la boca de Marinette, por un momento creí que se pondría a tartamudear como nunca, pero me dio mucho gusto ver que me equivocaba, digo, era evidente su nerviosismo, pero pudo controlarse muy bien.

\- Seguro, pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar por el momento, creo que mi hijo le informó sobre la razón que me hizo hacerla invitar hoy, pero por favor, comamos, me gustaría saber más de usted... ¿Cuál tu edad? ¿Qué podrías decirme de tus padres? -

\- ¡Los padres de Marinette tienen la mejor panadería de París! - dije entusiasmado después de un rato de no haber dicho ni "pio" y quizás debi quedarme callado porque no supe interpretar muy bien la mirada que mi padre me dedicó cuando hablé.

\- ¡Si! bueno... tengo 18 años ya cumplidos, y justo como dijo Adrien, mis padres tienen un pequeña pero muy famosa panadería cerca de la escuela. Mi padre es francés y mi madre es de origen chino -

\- Interesante...-

 **·Marinette·**

Que alguien me explicaque, por favor...¿Para qué es que quiere saber de mi familia? ¿No se suponía que hablaríamos del modelaje? No puedo evitar sentirme cohibida con su manera de mirarme, siento como si analizara cada palabra de mi.

Mientras hablábamos, comíamos, todo de la forma más educada posible, no sé, ésta comida y charla no es natural, las comidas que tenía con Adrien y mi familia eran sumamente diferentes ¡hasta divertidas! Ahora entiendo por que Adrien disfruta tanto de ir con nosotros. Pobresito, recuerdo que cuando estaba transformado en Chat Noir me hablaba de su vida solitaria y controlada, esto explica mucho de por qué su personalidad como Chat cambia tanto

\- y... dígame, señorita Dupain ¿alguna vez estuvo interesada en el modelaje? -

Bueno, al menos el tema ya se va encaminando a lo que debía ser.

\- No, realmente no, ese día en la sesión de Adrien fue mi primera vez modelando -

\- ¿Qué le pareció el diseño que modeló? - dijo, dejando los cubiertos de lado y prestando total atención en mi, inmediatamente unas señoritas que supuse eran mucamas, se acercaron para retirar los platos de la mesa.

\- Totalmente balanceado, ligero y elegante, la ceda lo hacía parecer flotar - Respondí sin dudar y pensando en la sensasión que fue llevarlo puesto.

\- Muy buena respuesta, cualquier otra chica, incluso modelo...solo habría dicho que "era hermoso", me alegra que usted no piense como todas las demás, tiene mente de diseñadora -

He de suponer que ese comentario es bueno.

\- Gracias, señor Agreste -

\- No tienes porqué agradecerme, solo digo lo obvio. Por otro lado, me interesa que forme parte de nuestro siguiente shooting como modelo, su paga será por hora y le ofrezco la oportunidad de ser partícipe de nuestro equipo de vestuario junto con Sebastian Ferrec. Sería un doble trabajo, sin embargo quiero confiar que será capaz de lograrlo. Evidentemente la paga que he mencionado será proporcional a su trabajo -

¿Estoy soñando? No lo me está pidiendo ser modelo ¡si no también parte del staff de vestuario! Ese día terminaré muerta... ¡pero moriré feliz!.

\- Sin embargo... - continuó hablando el señor Agreste - debe tener en cuenta que sino acepta trabajar como mi modelo, tampoco podrá hacerlo como asisntente de Sebastian -

\- ¡Si!... eh... si, lo entiendo perfectamente. Me encantaría trabajar para usted -

\- Marinette, no solo serás una modelo más... serás la modelo principal, junto conmigo - dijo Adrien, posando una de sus manos sobre mi hombro para llamar mi atención, sonriéndome ampliamente, podía notar el orgullo en su mirada.

\- Será un honor - dije en respuesta a él y a su padre, quién sonrió también, aun que ligeramente...sin embargo esa sonrisa se desvaneció casi al instante.

\- Sé que usted y mi hijo tienen una clase de relación un poco más... íntima - dijo, totalmente serio y hasta casi podría jurar que enojado. - Por eso es que pido discreción también, no me importa mucho si lo de ustedes es serio o no, no pueden hacerlo público.

Tanto Adrien como yo nos quedamos anonadados, sin embargo la expresión de Adrien cambió pronto a una de indignación y enojo.

\- ¿De esto se trata realmente, padre? Condicionar a Marinette para lograr un sueño a costa de nuestra relación... -

\- Si es que quieres verlo de esa manera, hijo, la respuesta sería afirmativa. Estoy seguro que la señorita Dupain tendrá claras sus prioridades -

\- Yo...-

Las palabras no me salían, estaba realmente en shock, el señor Agreste sabía de lo nuestro seguramente por las fotografías...pero llegar a prohibirnos hacerlo público era una restricción innecesaria, además... suficiente tenía Adrien con el hecho de no poderlo hacer público ahora que no había logrado terminar aún con Luka.

\- Además les puedo asegurar que lo que sea que mantengan ahora, terminará pronto, son solo unos adolescentes, nada va en serio a su edad.

No sé ni cómo sentirme: sorprendida, indignada, enojada.

\- ¡Yo amo a Marinette, padre! ¿Qué te da derecho a cuestionar mis sentimientos? -

Oh, Adrien...

\- No tengo más tiempo para esto. Confío en que la señorita Dupain tomará la decisión correcta. Nathalie te proporcionará el contrato, tiene hasta el viernes para hacérmelo llegar, la sesión es dentro de 2 semanas. -

Y sin más, el señor Agreste abandonó el lugar. En seguida Nathalie se acercó a mi, entregándome el documento e igualmente se marchó, dejándonos a Adrien y a mi totalmente solos.

\- Adrien... ¿estás bien? -

\- No, por supuesto que no... Debí imaginar que esto solo se trataba de uno de los intentos de mi padre por contrar mi vida, como siempre -

Él no me miraba, mantenía los puños cerrados sobre la mesa y la cabeza agachada, fue por eso que me acerqué a él, tomando sus puños cerrados con mis manos -

\- Tranquilo, Chaton. No queremos que Hawk Moth sienta tu energía negativa ¿Si?... ¿Qué haría Ladybug sin su fiel compañero? Ella no podría hacerlo sin ti -

Sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos, me miraba de forma tierna y a la vez preocupada.

\- Si, tienes razón... No me perdonaría ser akumatizado, de por si muchos de esos akumas ya se han encargado de hechizarme para atacar a Ladybug. Gracias, Princesa, por estar aquí para mi...-

\- Siempre -

La verdad es que comienzo a sentirme fatal, el tanto que confía en mi y mi palabra y yo aún no me he atrevido a decirle la verdad sobre mi identidad como Ladybug ¿Será el momento?

\- ¿Qué harás, Marinette?... no te preocupes por mi, ya hemos estado ocultando lo nuestro así que supongo que no hay problema seguir con eso aun que termines con Luka. Lo que más me importa es que tu estés bien con la decisión y que puedas incursionar en el mundo de la moda, te aseguro que trabajar junto con Sebastian te beneficiará muchísimo y como dije aquel día... ser modelo también puede ayudarte a en un futuro...poder dirigir a tus propios modelos -

Por cosas como ésta es que lo amo tanto, es tan desinteresado y se preocupa por mi.

\- Aceptaré - dije, conmovida por sus palabras - pero te prometo que lucharé por nosotros y así poder hacer que lo nuestro salga a la luz -

La sonrisa que Adrien me dedicó en ese momento no tiene precio, parecía un niño pequeño al ver sus regalos de navidad por primera vez. Dios, lo amo tanto.

\- Ven - dijo, acercándome a él para darme un lento beso en los labios, de esos de los que no quieres nunca separarte, pero tuvimos que hacerlo, aun que él se encargó de manterme cerca de él en un abrazo. - Te amo, Marinette...y amo que tu me ames también. Eres lo mejor que pudo haberme sucedido en ésta vida tan jodidamente cargada de desilusión -

Me entraron unas ganas tremendas de llorar, pobresillo, había sufrido tanto. Estaba tan conciente de que la mentira podía causarle más dolor en su vida... Definitivamente debía confesar mi mayor secreto, tal y como él había hecho conmigo. Sabía que con ello tendría que romper a mi palabra con Tikki y a la vez ponernos en riesgos, pero... no quería tener una relación basada en una mentira tan grande.

Pronto...

* * *

 **Notas de la autora!:**

Uf! primera vez que meto a tanto personaje en un solo capítulo :P y tenemos el debut de Luka como narrador, no será algo recurrente para nada, pero lo creo importante para el desarrollo de la historia :)

Nuevamente... perdón por la tardanza! y GRACIAS a todos los que han seguido la historia! :D

Respondiendo REVIEWS! Hemos roto record de reviews por capítulooooouuu!

 _ **Laurenlmprincess:** _Gracias por tus comentarios tanto en wattpad como por aquí! :) Pronto se sabrá que sucederá con ese asunto que mencionas, aún que la problematica será más por parte de Adrien que de ella...UPS! Spoiler! xD

 _ **DragonGirl2612:** _SI! nunca mejor dicho, la verdad es que Adrien en "el otro" peeeero él lo sabe y fue él mismo quien se puso en esa situación, claro, Marinette no se queda atrás. ¿Que tal con la cena? :P

 ** _Sonraris777:_** Nop, nadie merece un engaño como el que Marinette y Adrien le están haciendo pasar a Luka, él tan lindo que es, y enserio ama a Marinette, snif snif. Espero me perdonen por hacerlo sufrir.

 _ **Hanako Dosukoi:**_ Aaaah me da coraje no poder ni siquiera leer fics por lo ya mencionado al principio de éste capítulo, pero ya pronto, proooonto podré retomar mi vida de lectura y escritura normal, justo por esas cosas es que ni tuve oportunidad de revisar bien la ortografía y redacción del capítulo anterior. Según yo éste capítulo está mejor revisado :P Pobre Adrien, además de asunto con Luka ahora también está su padre, bueno...de menos no les prohibió la relación como tal :P Espero te haya gustado éste cap, que aun que tuvo un super ligero lemon, lo tuvo! jajaja

 ** _Rebeca:_** Tranquila! estoy bien! no me ha pasado nada, solo mucho trabajo jeje El problema con sabes los planes de Hawk Moth es que como no es un narrador de la historia... pues los lectores solo podrán saber tanto como saben nuestros queridos protagonistas. Ya verémos que sucederá con Luka, el momento se acerca cada vez más! Gracias por preocuparte por mi y perdón por la tardanza!

 _ **Jawi1997:**_ o quizás una marca o algo que vea Luka en Marinette... uhmm ya me hiciste pensar en posibilidades, jejeje ya veré si lo aplico en algún capítulo! Jajajaja eres mala. No sé si se note mucho, pero Marinette está totalmente segura de lo que siente por Adrien y Adrien es quién no tiene confianza en sí mismo y cree todo el tiempo que puerde perder a Marinette en cualquier momento. ¿Que tal?

 _ **Cherry Love Fanfiction:**_ Primero! gracias por leer mis dos fanfics! :D me llena de alegría saber que cuento con lectoras que conocen de ambas! Siiii! me preocupaba que no se notara tanto el hecho de que Adrien es el inseguro de ésta historia :P jajaja bueno, con lo del apodo de Luka... todos sabemos de los chistes malos de Adrien como Chat ¿por qué no aplicarlo también al apodo de su rival? Punkiqui solo hace referencia a estilo "punk" que según Adrien, Luka tiene, y solo se le agregó el "kiqui" para hacerlo sonar tonto :P

 _ **LadyBichito:** _Aaaah me vas a hacer sonrojar! me halaga mucho recibir buenos comentarios acerca de mi forma de escribir y redactar. Uf! oye! creeme que me estoy tomando enserio tu sugerencia sobre escribir una historia completamente Lukanette! yo también soy multishipper jajaja así que no me molestaría en lo absoluto! Por cierto, también me halaga saber que mis lectoras piensen que personifico muy bien a los personajes, es muy padre por que en un principio me preocupaba darles personalidades erradas que no tuvieran nada que ver con las originales de la serie, a mi personalmente me preocupa guardar en mis historias esa escencia. Gracias por leer ambas historias! :D

Amo responder sus reviews! que sean muchos máaaas!


	17. La Verdad (Parte 1)

**Siempre Tuya - La Verdad (Parte 1)**

 **·Adrien· Sábado 8:05 pm**

Besos, caricias, dulces gemidos por parte de Marinette, quien se encontraba acorralada entre mi cuerpo y mi escritorio, sentada sobre éste con ambas piernas a mis costados.

Minutos atrás habíamos salido del comedor y tal y como sospeché, Nathalie se encontraba justo a un lado de la puerta, por lo que sin darle oportunidad a decir nada, le pedí que nadie se acercara a mi habitación en las próximas horas y le hice saber que sería yo quién le avisaría el momento en que le dijera a Gorila que se preparara para llevar a Marinette a su casa. Nathalie no dijo nada, tan solo asintió con la cabeza y se retiró.

Y ahora estoy aquí en mi habitación con Marinette, la primera vez que entra en ella, claro, sin considerar que ya lo ha hecho como Ladybug y en circunstancias menos favorables.

Mi cuerpo apresaba el suyo mientras que con un brazo la atraía hacia mi, con el otro usaba mi mano para acariciar la piel de sus piernas expuestas por el vestido que llevaba.

\- Te amo, Marinette - decía yo entre cada separación de labios, se lo repetía una y otra vez, no cansandome de hacerlo, yo sé que nunca me cansaré de ello.

\- Adrien... mi amor... - contestaba ella, maravillándome con su voz y esa forma de llamarme.

\- Tuyo, solo tuyo -

Nuestros besos cada vez se hacían más intensos, las caricias abarcaban más y más espacio en nuestros cuerpos y la ropa comenzaba a estorbar. Ella me jalaba por la corbata para obligarme a seguir besándola, sin embargo gracias a eso fue que pude quitármela haciéndola resbalar por mi cuello, claro estaba que no por ello iba a dejar de besarla, no necesitaba de ninguna manera obligarme a hacerlo, yo siempre estaría fascinado y encantado de besarla.

Comencé a desabotonar mi camisa completamente a ciegas, pues mantenía mis ojos cerrados mientras mis labios jugaban con los de ella, atreviéndome de vez en cuando a morderle el inferior para arrancarle suspiros de la garganta. Sin separarnos deslicé la camisa por mis brazos, logrando escuchar el golpe seco que ésta daba al caer en el piso.

Inmediatamente sentí las manos de Marinette recorrer mis brazos, subir por mis hombros para después dejarlas caer para rasguñar ligeramente mi espalda, acción que me excitó aún más de lo que ya estaba y también me hizo arquearme, chocando involuntariamente mi pelvis con su entrepierna, juntando así nuestros sexos y haciéndonos jadear a los dos.

\- Dime qué es lo que quieres - susurré a su oído, sintíendo como su piel se erizaba y mi pene palpitar debajo del pantalón.

\- Te quiero... a ti - contestó ella totalmente ruborizada y sin dejar de besar mis labios, mis mejillas, mi cuello.

\- A mi...¿haciendo que? -

\- Dentro... Adrien, por favor, te necesito -

Escucharla tan excitada y necesitada de mi es como vivir en la gloria en éste preciso instante.

\- Tranquila, hermosa, apenas estamos comenzando - dije sobre su oído para después morder ligeramente el lóbulo.

Está vez con total intensión empecé a frotar mi pelvis con ella de manera un poco más rítmica e intensa, logrando sacarle pequeños respigos mientras que ella se aferraba a mis hombros y subía sus piernas a mi cadera para entrelazarlas y quedar completamente prendada de mi, clavándome las uñas en la espalda y mordiendo mi cuello sin compasión alguna.

\- Después de hoy...no voy a poder tener ninguna sesión de fotos en la que tenga que mostrar el torso, hermosa - aquello lo dije riéndo, pero también pensé en que seguramente mi padre daría el grito en el cielo si eso sucediese, pero...¡al diablo todo! Ésta vez no quiero poner restricción, quiero que Marinette pueda expresar todo lo que necesite y sienta.

\- Está bien, que sepan que ya estás apartado - me susurró ella al oído, logrando robarme una amplía sonrisa, me fascina que sea así de posesiva conmigo... A algunos quizás les parezca algo incorrecto, pero... bueno, yo no soy esos "algunos", eso está clarísimo.

Y eso me hizo pensar en una nueva travesura ¿Y si yo la marcaba a ella? Hasta el momento las pocas marcas que había dejado en su cuerpo había sido en lugares completamente inaccesibles para los ojos de cualquiera; en sus senos, la espalda baja, caderas a veces...y eso debido a que precisamente buscaba ocultar cualquier rastro mío de los ojos de su novio oficial.

¿Seré capaz?...

Ugh, me encantaría, pero no, prefiero que ella y Luka rompan en buenos términos a ser yo el causante de un terrible final y que de paso akumaticen a Luka.

 _¿A quién engañas? Te encantaría que terminaran de forma tan estrepitosa como para hacer que Punkiqui no se le vuelva a acercar a más de un kilómetro de distancia._

Allá vamos con mi estúpido subconciente...

No soy tan mala persona... ¿O si? Tengo principios, dignidad, honor, moral...

 _¿Llamas así a la forma de engaño por la que estás haciendo pasar a tu amigo?_

Maldita sea...

En un intento por sacar aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza, cargué a Marinette por los muslos aprovechando que sus piernas seguían al rededor de mi y la llevé hasta la cama, la cual se encontraba justo a un lado de nosotros y literalmente la aventé al colchón para enseguida posicionarme encima de ella y continar besándola con pasión y desenfreno, siendo correspondido de igual manera.

Continuamos comíendonos a besos por un tiempo indefinido, poco importaba, lo importante era disfrutar del otro...y, personalmente, jamás me hartaría de besar sus labios...pero teniendola a toda ella para mi, debía de aprovecharlo ¿no? Por lo que empecé a repartir besos en sus mejillas, nariz, su barbilla... bajando hasta su cuello y sus hombros al tiempo que una de mis manos recorría sus piernas, sin embargo pronto me vi interrumpido en mi labor cuando Marinette se apartó un poco de mi para sin previo aviso para colocarse de rodillas sobre la cama, levantando el trasero, haciéndo que la falda se alzara un poco, regalandome una muy erótica visión de ella. Sin pensarmelo me acomodé detrás de ella, frotando mi erección con su trasero, acción que me hizo comenzar a respirar con dificultad.

\- ¿Tanto lo quieres? - pregunté, inclinándome sobre ella para hablarle nuevamente al oído.

\- Te necesito - contestó ella en un hilo de voz, apoyándose en una mano para con la otra bajarse ella misma las bragas...

Y no, no pude resistirlo más, inmediatamente me abrí el pantalón y sin siquiera quitármelo o bajarlo por mis piernas, saqué mi erección de su prisión tan solo para volverlo encerrar entre las paredes resbaladizas de la intimidad de mi pareja. Ambos gemimos ante la oleada de placer generado y yo comencé a embestirla lentamente, entrando y saliendo con fuerza.

\- Ah, es tan...jodidamente delicioso. Estás tan apretada, pero...entra tan fácil ¿Lo sientes? -

\- S-si... es riquísimo...ah, Adrien...-

Los gemidos iban en aumento, nuestras respiraciones se descontrolaban y el calor generado nos hacía transpirar. Definitavamente la ropa ya no jugaba un papel en está ecuación.

Levanté el cuerpo de Marinette tomándola por los brazos y jalándola hacia mi mientras seguía penetrándola y apegándola a mi pecho. Ella giró su rostro para encontrarse con el mío y lograr besarme. El objetivo principar de levantarla era poder quitarle el vestido, pero mientras más la penetraba, menos quería dejar de hacerlo.

\- ¿Me ayudas con el vestido, hermosa? - pedí, sintiéndome incapaz de tener que salir de ella, pero ella negó con la cabeza y alcancé a notar una sonrisa burlona. - ¿No? - pregunté, incrédulo.

\- No, Chaton... éste vestido está pensando para que tu lo quites - Decía ella mientras se restregaba contra mi, ya que yo había parado mis embestidas sin salir de ella.

Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad tuve que salir de ese lugar tan caliente y mojado para dejar que Marinette se girara para incorporarse aun lado de la cama, poniéndose de pie, esperando por mi con una mirada inocente.

Ay, hermosa, yo ya no te puedo creer esas miradas... pero vaya que siguen siendo adorables.

La seguí hasta la orilla de la cama y me senté frente a ella, acercándola a mi por la cintura, entonces me di cuenta que el vestido tenía unos pequeños broches que unían el vestido por un costado y que a su vez servían como un bonito adorno y tambíen como un camuflaje para un cierre en el pecho; el cual no dudé en bajar lentamente, rozando mi mano intensionalmente con la piel que iba exponiéndose, entonces descubrí feliz que no se había puesto sostén, a lo que gustoso acerqué mi rostro a la altura de sus senos mientras seguía bajando el cierre, una vez logrado, el vestido se aflojó pero antes de quitárselo quise deleitarme un poco más con la hermosa visión de sus senos apenas cubiertos por la tela y usando mis manos los junté al centro de su pecho para obtener una imágen todavía más deliciosa de ella.

\- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó ella con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Me encanta... - dije, totalmente embobado mientras jugaba con la tela del vestido para hacer mecer sus senos hipnóticamente - Eres perfecta -

Posé una de mis manos en su espalda para acercarla aún más a mi, fue entonces que dejé que la parte superior de su vestido cayera por sus hombros para al fin tener sus perfectos y redondos senos frente a mi, uno de los cuales atrapé sin dudar en mi boca para lamer su pezón con total líbido. Ella por su parte atrapó mi cabeza entre sus manos mientras miraba atenta los movimientos de mi lengua.

\- Mmmhp, se siente bien -

Es todo un deleite escucharla gemir, si por mi fuera le haría de todo durante todo el día solo para poder escucharla y verla disfrutar...

Después de jugar un rato con sus perfectos senos, deslicé su vestido por sus piernas para finalmente dejarla desnuda frente a mi; me tomé la libertad de observarla por unos segundos para después abrazarla por la cintura y empujarla hasta la pared, ella dió un suspiro al sentir el cotraste te temperatras entre la pared y su espalda, si embargo aquel simplr hecho pareció excitarla, por lo que sonreí ante mi acertada acción para después besarla con verdadera necesidad, devorándole los labios con deseo, moriéndolos de vez en cuando y dejándo que ella mordiera los míos. Claro estaba que mis manos no se habían mantenido estáticas ¿Verdad? Entre aquellos candentes besos me había asegurado de recorrer cada rincón de la piel que se me ofrecía, acercándo de vez en cuando una de ella a la nuca de ella para poder atraerla aún más a mi y profundizar los besos.

\- Me...fascinas, Marinette - dije segundos antes de usar ambas manos para apretar su trasero y al mismo tiempo impulsarla hacia arriba, haciendo que enrredara sus piernas en mi cadera. Juro que casi pierdo el equilibrio cuando gracias a esa posición logré sentir cómo sus fluídos manchaban mi estómago y seguramente también mi pantalón.

Como pude, colé una de mis manos por debajo de sus muslos para lograr alcanzar su sexo desde atrás y así comenzar a estimularla mientras seguía besándola y deleitándome con la sensasión de sus senos rozando mi piel.

\- No es justo... Sigues vestido...- reclamó ella, separándo un poco su rostro del mío y con la respiración agitada.

\- ¿Y eso no te excita? - Pregunté, de manera traviesa sabiendo que la respuesta era afirmativa, ella se sonrojó pero no contestó - Mira como me has dejado de mojado, hermosa, es la mayor prueba de lo mucho que te gusta ésto -

\- No hay forma de que no me guste si es contigo...-

Ok, y así es como cualquier miedo mío se esfuma en un segundo. Realmente amo a ésta mujer.

\- Quiero sentirte dentro de mi... Por favor, Adrien, entra -

¿Cómo negarme a la petición de mi hermosa azabache?

Así tal cual estábamos, lo único que hice fue asegurarme de darle un buen soporte contra la pared y con uno de mis brazos al tiempo que ella me rodeaba el cuello con los suyos, para finalmente acomodarme y volverme a perder en su interior, a estas alturas poco me importaba si llevaba o no puesto mi pantalón todavía, solo me interesaba sentirla y hacerla sentirme.

Poco problema era el ardor en mis brazos comparado con el enorme placer que me provocaba sentir las paredes de tan apretada vagina envolviendo mi pene y aún mejor que eso, era sentir el cómo alcanzaba a penetrarla hasta tocar fondo, haciéndola gemir deliciosamente contra mi oído.

Fue ella quién puso fin a tan rica pero cansada posición, dejando caer sus piernas para tocar el piso, sin embargo yo nunca salí de ella y seguí penetrándola sosteniendo una de sus piernas para dejarme suficiente acceso.

\- ¿Lo ves? Estás hecha solo para mi... un centímetro más o uno menos...y no podría penetrarte así -

\- Mmmmh ¿Tu...crees? - contestó ella apenas pudiendo y dejándose hacer completamente por mi.

\- Definitivamente, hermosa... ¿Sientes lo fácil que entra? -

\- Ah..si...lo siento...es...riquísimo, estás tan duro -

\- ¿Te gusta así de duro? -

\- S-si... Puedo sentir como entra y sale, lo largo y ancho que es...Ah, Adrien... me encanta -

La forma en que dijo aquello realmente me desencajó los pensamientos, haciéndome girar bruscamente con ella para hacerla ponerse en cuatro sobre la cama, ni siquiera le di tiempo de reaccionar pues ya me encontraba penetrándola nuevamente desde atrás, sintíendo sus paredes arder y mi pene palpitar dentro de ella.

\- Aaah Adrien, Adrien...¡Dios! Ah... -

Mis embestidas eran tan profundas y fuertes, que el cuerpo de Marinette rebotaba agresivamente contra mi multiplicando el placer generado.

Segundos después, sin saber cómo ni cuándo pasó, me encontraba tumbado en la cama con Marinette encima de mi, clavándose mi falo y saltando sobre mi a un ritmo que por un segundo creí imposible en esa posición; ella se sostenía de mis piernas y yo miraba embobado sus senos rebotar una y otra vez.

\- Uf...me vas a matar, Marinette - Si me preguntan, no sé como carajos logré decir aquello y que se entendiera, pues la cabalgata de Marinette era tan intensa que se me agitaba todo el cuerpo.

\- ¿No...es el sueño de... todo hombre...ah...morir teniendo...sexo? - Ella si que no podía hablar con normalidad, sus respiración estaba completamente descontrolada y ni qué decir de su cuerpo ¿Verdad?

Ante su comentario, alcé mis caderas para detener todo movimiento en seco mientras que al mismo tiempo tomaba con mis manos los antebrazos de ella para jalarla hacia mi pero ejerciendo la suficiente fuerza como para mantenerla suspendida sin llegar a tocarme.

\- Yo no tengo sexo contigo. Yo te hago el amor - dije con voz grave y mirada dura.

Ella primero me miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo, sin embargo inmediatamente cambió su expresión a una más relajada e incluso me sonrió tiernamente.

\- Te amo, Adrien Agreste - dijo con voz suave y hasta melosa para después bajar su rostro lo suficiente como para darme un beso en los labios, beso al cual evidentemente correspondí de igual manera.

Y es que...cualquiera que pudiese saber a detalle cómo era nuestra relación, podría pensar que solo se trataba de algo carnal; una relación basada en deseo y lujuria, en una mentira que solo lograba hacer más excitante cada uno de nuestros encuentros ante el hecho de saber que era algo prohibido...aún. Pero se equivocaría gravemente... Lo que siento por Marinette va mucho más allá de lo sexual, incluso más allá de lo que alguna vez sentí por su alter ego, le amo a niveles insospechados para cualquiera, cada día éste sentimiento crece más y más sin control alguno ¡Y por supuesto que no quiero controlarlo! Lo daría todo por ella, en batalla y en nuestras vidas como civiles, sin dudar.

Lentamente retomé la acción que antes realizaba Marinette, moviendo mis caderas para entrar y salir de ella mientras apresaba su cuerpo en un abrazo. Los jadeos y gemidos volvían a llenar la habitación poco a poco mientras que el sonido de nuestras bocas en acción se unía al concierto. Aquel vaivén lento y tortuoso resultó ser casi tan delicioso como cuando la penetro con total desenfreno, pero ésta vez no sentí la necesidad de hacerlo así, ésta vez me deleitaría con el placer calmo de tenerla entre mis brazos escuchándola jadear cada que llegaba a tocar fondo y llamándome por mi nombre de manera suave y a la vez excitada.

\- Hermosa... me siento a punto - Avisé, a sabiendas de que no llevaba condón.

Ella hizo una tierna mueca de disconformidad.

\- Está bien, prometo quitarme en cuanto vayas a hacerlo - Dijo ella, moviéndose deliciosamente encima de mi, mirándome fijamente con esos ojos azules en los que siempre me perdía.

Solo hicieron falta un par de minutos más para sentirme morir debajo de ella, pero fue más bien su orgasmo lo que me provocó aquello, digo... no es fácil resistirse al placer propio cuando sientes cómo de rico te aprietan las contracciones en su estrechísima vagina, así que sin avisarle, tuve que usar mis manos levantarle las caderas y así obligarla a liberar mi palpitante pene, manchando con mi semen las sábanas, mis pantalón y seguramente algo más; mientras, ella misma se convulsionaba ligeramente y buscaba apoyo en la cama con sus brazos.

Marinette se dejó vencer sobre mi cuerpo, alzando los brazos y con ello un poco el cuerpo, recargando sus exquisitos senos sobre mi rostro y abrazandome por la cabeza. No me quejo, ojalá así pudiera estar siempre. Nos quedámos en esa posición un rato, solo escuchándo nuestras respiraciones y sintíendonos mutuamente, sin embargo tener sus senos tan cerca de mi rostro no se puede ignorar tan fácilmente, por lo que giré mi rostro y atrapé uno de sus rosados pezónes en mi boca, lamiéndolo muy lentamente, saboreando la piel de alrededor.

\- ¿Adrien? ¿Qué haces? - preguntó ella riéndo, alzando un poco su cuerpo y a la vez dándome mejor acceso, aun que quizás eso fue sin querer.

\- Mmmh... nada... - Lamida, succión...uhm, no es posible cansarse de ésto.

\- jajaja...Adrien, basta - chillaba ella entre risas, pero sin hacer lo más mínimo por retirarse.

\- ¿Ves lo que haces, hermosa? - tomé una de sus manos y la guié hasta mi entrepierna, la cual contenía mi pene que comenzaba a despertar nuevamente. - Eres tan perfecta que mi cuerpo reacciona tan solo de tenerte cerca -

\- Pero..acabamos de terminar una vez - Si bien sus palabras eran de negación, sus mano sobre mi pene decía que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con continuar.

\- ¿Y?... -

 **9:40 pm**

Si se están preguntando "¿Qué pasó después?" creo que es muy obvio, pero si, tuvimos otra rica sesión de besos, caricias, penetraciones, gemidos y orgasmos... e ifinitos "te amo".

Fuera de la charla no muy amena con mi padre, el resto del día había ido muy bien y ahora Marinette y yo nos encontrabamos justo afuera de su casa, quise entrar con ella pero se negó así que sin querer obligarla a nada, nos despedímos con un discreto beso en la mejilla.

 **·Marinette· Domingo 10:00 am**

Los halos de luz que se colaban por mi ventana me despertaron. Hoy sería el día; vería a Luka y terminaría con él, ya no tenía caso seguir extendiendo la mentira por más tiempo, de lo contrario quizás resultaría todo lo contrario a lo que tenía planeado con la idea de "no lastimarlo más" después de la muerte de su padre.

\- ¿Estás bien, Marinette? - Preguntó Tikki acercándose a mi rostro. Ella estaba al tanto de lo que pasaría hoy así que era normal que se preocupara por mi.

\- Tan bien como puedo estar, Tikki. Aún sigue preocupándome lo que vaya a pasar con Luka, pero es algo que debe hacerse-

\- No te preocupes, yo te apoyo.-

Tikki se pegó a mi mejilla para abrazarla y yo le correspondí posando mi mano sobre ella de manera suave.

\- Gracias, Tikki -

Con toda tranquilidad me alisté para la salida, Luka y yo iríamos a una cafetería cercana a la Torre Effiel y cómo era un día soleado opté un outfit ligero que consistía en un vestido corto y holgado color magenta, el cual complementé con unas licras negras para no sentirme demasiado expuesta y para tener libertad de movimiento. Ésta vez até mi cabello en una coleta alta y finalmente me puse unos tenis converse negros. Ligera, cómoda, nada mejor para salir.

Bajé a desayunar yo sola, ya que mis padres ya estaban en ña panadería pero pasé a despedirme de ellos una vez que estuve lista.

\- ¡Ya me voy! No tardaré mucho -

Avisé a mis padres, a lo que ellos respondieron felizmente deseandome un buen día. Puf, si supieran...

 ** _Marinette:_ **_Ya casi llego, espero no me estés esperando desde hace mucho._

 _ **Luka:** Pues llevo como 1 hr aquí..._

 _ **Marinette:** En serio?!_

 _ **Luka:** jajaja :P claro que no, linda. Estoy apunto de llegar, te espero de cualquier forma._

 _ **Marinette:** No tardo!_

Bueno, creo que es bien conocida mi fama de ser impuntual ¿Verdad? ¡juro que me esfuerzo! Y hoy, para variar, voy en buen tiempo. Al menos hasta este momento creí que llegaría a tiempo hasta que los gritos de personas corriendo en mi dirección captaron mi total atención, fue entonces que mi celular sonó con un nuevo mensaje de Luka.

 _ **Luka:** Marinette, no te acerques más. _

_**Luka:** Apareció un akuma! _

_**Marinette:** estás bien?! _

_**Luka** : no te preocupes por mi._

¿Estás loco? ¡Obviamente me voy a preocupar!

Estaba tan pero tan preocupada por la seguridad de Luka que de alguna manera mi mente se bloqueó pues en ese momento lo más lógico habría sido transformarme en Ladybug para acudir a su ayuda y a la de todos los demás parisinos, pero no, me puse a correr lo más rápido que pude hasta encontrarme cerca del local en dónde me encontraría con él ¿Y cuál va siendo mi suerte? La persona akumatizada se encontraba a solo unos metros de mi, aun que dándome la espalda.

Como pude, me escabullí hasta el local, soltando un gran suspiro de alivio cuando pude ver a Luka junto con el dueño del lugar escondidos trás el mostrador.

\- ¡Marinette! ¡Te dije que no vinieras! - me regaño Luka, abrazándome fuertemente contra él.

\- ¡Perdón! Pero no quería dejarte solo... -

Eso y que de hecho yo soy Ladybug y de todos modos debía venir.

\- ¿Por qué los jóvenes como ustedes se sienten tan valientes? Hace un rato éste chico fue quién se encargo de evacuar a los clientes cuando notó que algo no andaba bien. Desgraciadamente no pudimos escapar a última hora... - Explicaba el señor con voz entre amable y a la vez severa y angustiada.

\- No podía quedarme sin hacer nada - susurraba Luka, notando que el akumatizado se giraba hacia nosotros, acercándose muy lentamente -

\- Demonios... ésto no está bien, viene hacía aquí. Vengan - advirtió el señor, jalándome de la muñeca hacías atrás, guiándonos a Luka y a mi dentro de una especie de pequeño armario en dónde guardaba todo lo necesario para la limpieza del local. - Vamos, entren -

\- Pero... - intenté replicar pero fue demasiado tarde, aquel señor nos había empujado al interior del armario cerrando la puerta de golpe, después escuchamos un pequeño "clic" que indicó que había cerrado la puerta por fuera.

 _\- ¡Pronto vendrán Ladybug y Chat Noir para darte tu merecido! -_

La voz del señor se escuchó fuerte en un principio, sin embargo las últimas palabras no, lo que indicaban que se estaba alejando del lugar; Él solo estaba intentando protegernos.

 _\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Eso es lo que quiero! Así podré quitarles sus miraculous... -_

\- No, no, no, no, no, esto no está bien, tengo que salir - dije, pegada a la puerta e intentando girar el picarporte inútilmente.

\- Tranquila, estarémos bien, él señor tiene razón, pronto llegarán nuestros héroes y terminará éste asunto -

\- No... Chat no podrá hacer nada sin Ladybug - susurré, realmente comenzando a desesperarme, pues aquel akuma llevaba dos enormes machetes en cada mano, claramente no era un akuma pacífico; aun que Chat llegase, él corría un grave peligro.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Ella vendrá y si se requiere quizás también vengan Rena Rouge, Carapace o Queen Bee... ¡O todos ellos! -

\- No entiendes... -

- _Hoooola, un gatito me dijo por ahí que me estabas buscando -_

El corazón se me detuvo, Chat Noir había llegado a la escena, solo...sin ayuda, ya que él no tenía conocimiento de la localización de la casa del Maestro Fu y yo estaba aquí atrapada.

Tengo que salir de aquí, pero no hay manera...

 _\- Ven aquí gatito y dáme tu miraculous sino quieres que te corte esa mano para tomarlo yo mismo -_

Hacía tiempo que Hawk Moth no enviaba uno de sus akumas agresivos o peligrosos... Dios ¿Qué hago?

\- Espero que Chat Noir aguante lo suficiente en lo que llegan refuerzos - dijo Luka, abrazándome por atrás, intentando calmarme, pero lejos de lograrlo solo hacía que me apanicara más y más, sobre todo después de escuchar a aquel villano hablar; La ayuda nunca vendrá, Chat está completamente solo.

Miré hacía abajo abriendo mi bolso, Tikki inmediatamente se hundió un poco más dentro de ella, esperando que Luka no la viera; me miraba asustada.

Puede que no me quede otra opción...

Un fuerte estruendo a lo lejos me puso alerta, agudicé mi oído, intentando adivinar que pasaba afuera,

 _\- ¡Oh, que mal que tu traje sea negro, gatito! ¡Así no puedo ver tu sangre! -_

Chat está herido...

\- Marinette... ven conmigo - Luka intentó jalarme con él para hacerme sentar en el piso, pero yo me zafé de él. Pude notar la confusión en su mirada...

Debo hacerlo...

\- Luka... debes prometerme que lo que pase a continuación... lo guardarás como un secreto, nadie más debe saberlo... -

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué pasa? - Él mantenía su mano alzada hacia mi, esperando que la tomara.

Cerré mis ojos por un par de segundos, resignada, sin bien él me vería a mi, al menos podría evitar que viera a Tikki directamente.

\- Prométemelo, Luka, por favor -

Luka al fin retiró la mano, su mirada se endureció y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Por supuesto - dijo finalmente.

Di un profundo suspiro y ocultándo mi bolsa trás de mi, pronuncié aquel conjuro que me pondría en evidencia.

\- Tikki, puntos fuera -

La luz rosada ya bien conocida por mi iluminó todo el lugar, por lo que Luka tuvo que cubrir sus ojos por un momento debido a lo pequeño del lugar, y así, tan fácil y rápido, me había transformado en mi alterego heróico.

\- ¿L-Ladybug? ¿Tú eres Ladybug? -

Para ese momento Luka me miraba de pies a cabeza totalmente atónito.

\- Evidentemente... Si, lo soy. Por favor, Luka, debes guardar el secreto -

\- Puedes confiar en mi, lo sabes, no te traicionaría -

Aquel comentario fue como un golpe directo al pecho; sé que yo puedo confiar en él, pero él no debería confiar en mi...

\- Gracias Luka. Apártate -

Él obedeció pegándose a una de las paredes del armario a lo que yo aproveché para girar mi yoyo a toda velocidad para finalmente golpear el picaporte con tal fuerza que se torció, haciendo ceder la puerta, abriéndose al instante.

\- Quédate escondido aquí - ordené, sin atreverme a mirarlo a la cara - pero si ves que el akuma se aleja es mejor que corras hacía algún lugar más seguro que éste, pero hazlo solo si ves que se aleja ¿De acuerdo? - recalqué.

\- Cuídate mucho, Marinette -

\- Hey, oye... soy Ladybug ¿Qué me puede pasar? -

\- Eres mi novia, eso es lo que me importa, te amo y no quiero que te pase nada -

La sangre abandonó mi cuerpo en ese momento, era la primera vez que Luka usaba esas dos palabras para referirse directamente a lo que sentía por mi, pero lo que me quitó al aliento fue el hecho de que me tomó por los brazos para hacerme girar y besarme justo en el momento en que Chat había dado un salto para esquivar al akumatizado, cayendo justo frente al local y presenciando así la escena.

... Chat no sabe que yo soy Ladybug, no debería haber problema ¿Verdad? Pero si sabe que Luka es novio de Marinette... Oh, rayos, rayos...

Sin decir nada, me separé de Luka empujándolo ligeramente hacia atrás y salí corriendo del lugar para encontrarme con mi compañero.

\- ¡Chat! ¿Estás...bien? - pregunté, ojeandolo para inspeccionarlo - ¡Estás herido! - grité al notar varios cortes en sus hombros y torso, seguramente su espalda estaría igual o peor - Perdóname -

\- No te preocupes, Ladybug, solo hago mi trabajo -

¡Acaso ese tono en su voz es uno de... "decepción"?

\- ¡Así que ha llegado la mariquita! ¡Etrégame tu miraculous y el de Chat Noir sino quieren terminar hechos picadillo en la calle!...Aun que, quién sabe, igual quizás de todos modos terminen así aun que me den sus miraculous ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! -

Aquella persona realmente parecía fuera de si, sus ojos era los de un auténtico psicópata y definitivamente transmitía miedo puro, era como ver un personaje de película de terror y él era el asesino.

\- ¡No te será tan fácil! ¡Jamás entregarémos nuestros miraculous! - grité, intentando sonar segura de mi misma, pero la realidad es que por dentro me estaba muriendo de miedo al ver de lo que era capaz éste nuevo villano del cual desconocía su nombre.

\- Oh bueno, supongo entonces que tendré que matarlos - dijo él, quitado de la pena y con voz irónica.

Mentiría si dijera que no me causó algún efecto esa amenaza de muerte pero poco tiempo tuve de procesarlo pues se había lanzado contra nosotros con tal rapidéz que apenas pude empujar a Chat Noir para no ser alcanzado e inmediatamente después saltar yo misma para esquivarlo.

\- Que curioso que la mariquita tenga mejores reflejos que el gatito - se burló el villano para inmediatamente despúes volver a arremeter contra mi.

Era verdaderamente perturbador ver la enorme sonrisa que desfiguraba su rostro cada vez que agitaba sus enormes machetes cerca de mi; estuvo a punto de cortarme pero Chat extendió su bastón para hacer retroceder al sádico villano, fue entonces cuando aproveché para alejarme a una distancia prudente junto con Chat.

\- El akuma debe de estar en alguno de sus machetes - dije, convencida, pero Chat negó.

\- Lo dudo, sería demasiado fácil quitarle esas cosas, de hecho lo hice pero si se las quitas...simplemente aparece unas nuevas de la nada -

\- Tenemos que voler a acercarnos para analizarlo - dije, decidida.

\- Mejor apresurarnos o ese loco va a tomar rehénes y sino estámos allí, puede matarlos... -

A pesar de que Chat hablaba seriamente por la gravedad del asunto, también podía notar en su voz cierta incomodidad e incluso enfado... ¿hacia mi? ¿hacia el akuma?

\- Acerquémonos lo suficiente para observarlo, si encontramos a algún civil lo sacamos del lugar inmediatamente, por ahora nuestra prioridad es la seguridad de cualquiera que pueda estar en peligro... - Chat escuchaba atento y asentía en silencio, sin embargo era evidente que se encontraba mal físicamente - aun que... quizás tú no deberías ir -

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Bromeas, cierto? - dijo, completamente indignado.

\- ¡Estás malherido! Pocas veces terminas así, no dejaré que sigas luchando -

\- Yo distraigo, tu actuas ¿recuerdas? ¡Somos un equipo! ¡No te puedo dejar hacer ésto sola! ¡MUCHO MENOS CON UN LOCO PSICÓPATA SÁDICO! - lo último lo gritó sin más, importándole poco si el villano nos encontraba o no.

\- ¡Sssh! Chat... por favor, no quiero que te lastimen más, mírate, estás mal - No pude evitar posar una de mis manos sobre su mejilla, acariciándole suavamente - y es mi culpa...-

\- Aclaremos algo... Esto no es ni culpa tuya ni mía, es de Hawk Moth -

\- Chat, confía en mi ¿Quieres? Puedo hacerlo sola, tú quédate aquí -

\- Confiar en ti... ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo cuando tu no confías en mi? -

¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué dices? Claro que confío en ti...yo...-

\- ¿Tanto como confías en tu novio? ¡¿Tanto que hasta seguramente le revelaste tu identidad antes que a mi?!-

Un silencio sepulcral reinó entre nosotros una vez que Chat dijera aquello...

¿Qué acababa de decir?

Mierda...

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Y tras MIL AÑOS! aquí les traigo el capítulo 16! D: no me cansaré de pedirles disculpas por lo mucho que han estado tardando los nuevos capítulos! pero entre muchas cosas que tengo por hacer y la falta de inspiración...pues no se puede hacer mucho. Bueno, a pesar de eso éste capítulo me ha gustado como ha quedado! ¿A ustedes? :D

GRACIAS a todos los nuevos seguidores de ésta historia! en las últimas 2 semanas hemos estado subiendo en el ranking y la cantidad de lecturas incrementa más rápido! :') me siento muy feliz por eso.

No prometeré un tiempo para el siguiente capítulo, solo diré que ESPERO sea pronto :'0

Saludos! No olviden dejar sus hermosos reviews! prometo responder los de éste capítulo y los del pasado en el siguiente capítulo :)


	18. La Verdad (Parte 2)

**Siempre Tuya - La Verdad (Parte 2)**

 **·Chat Noir·**

El cómo habíamos vencido a aquel akumatizado del cual nunca supimos su nombre realmente poco importaba ahora, esa persona era nada más y nada menos que un delicuente al cual le habían frustrado su escape de la carcel...y bueno, supongo que eso explica su deseo de sangre, seguramente era un asesino o algo por el estilo. Hawk Moth realmente debe estar desesperado recurriendo a ese tipo de personas transtornadas, por suerte ésta vez no hubo ningúna baja civil, al parecer evacuaron pronto gracias a la alerta policial.

¿Y ahora? Las heridas en mi cuerpo ardían a más no poder y esperaba por que aquellas mariquitas hicieran su magia en mi para ser sanado, cosa que no tardó en suceder, éstas me envolvieron de pies a cabeza y puse sentir cómo cada una de mis heridas se veían expuestas a una sensación cálida que duraría unos segundos para finalmente desaparacer.

\- Chat... Debes dejar de exponerte de esa manera ¿Entiendes? No importa que mi Miraculous pueda curarte, mientras menos te hieran es mejor... -

Las palabras de Ladybug me hicieron notar su auténtica preocupación, sin embargo la imagen de ella siendo besada por Luka me golpeó en el cerebro en ese instante...

\- Mejor preocúpate por tu novio, seguramente te está esperando -

Juro que habría preferido quedarme con la boca cerrada, pero ese sentimiento de rabia que comenzaba a aflorar en mi no me le permitía. Es decir... Sabía perfectamente que Marinette había salido hoy con Luka para al fin dar por terminada su relación... y... ¿Me la encuentro besándose con él? y peor aún... ella estando transformada... ¿¡Qué puto sentido tenía eso!? Era obvio que le había revelado su identidad.

\- ¿A...qué...te refieres? - Los rasgos de ella se desfiguraron en una expresión de profunda confusión y preocupación.

\- No hagas preguntas que sabes que son tontas ¡Es obvio! ...-

Tomé mi bastón, mi Miraculous ya había sonado y el de ella también, aun que en realidad aquello no era lo que me preocupaba; quería alejarme lo más posible de ella pues me encontraba demasiado alterado como para razonar las cosas, así que me impulsé con aquello en mente, llegando hasta la azotea de un edificio grande, sin embargo en seguida escuché el sonido tan característico del yoyo de Ladybug y en enseguida el golpe seco de sus pies tocando el piso.

\- ¡Chat! Por favor... tenemos que hablar...-

\- ¿Hablar? ¿Sobre que? ¿Sobre la poca confianza que me tienes? ¿Sobre lo que sientes por Luka? ¡¿Sobre cómo le revelaste tu identidad antes que a mi?! -

Los Miraculous sonabas insistentes, nuestras transformaciónes terminarían pronto.

\- Tu... ¿T-Tu...sabes quién soy? - Preguntó, con el temor reflejándose en sus ojos azules.

\- ¿Eso importa ahora? -

\- ¡Si importa! ¿Sabes quién soy? - volvió a preguntar, acercándose más a mi.

\- Lo he sabido desde hace muchas semanas... - Confesé al fin, atento a su reacción y sintiéndo una sensación rara, cómo si la sangre abandonara mis extremidades.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? - El corazón se me estrujó al notar descepción en su voz.

\- Yo...siempre he respetado tu idea firme de mantener nuestras identidades en secreto... Sin embargo creí que tras revelarte la mía y mostrarme ante ti por quién realmente soy... entonces tu también confiarías en mi tanto como yo en ti -

Apreté los puños a mis costados, mi anillo había sonado por última vez y un rápido destello verde reveló a mi yo civíl.

\- Tu... espera... Eso quiere decir que... -

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos.. y fue en ese instante que su transformación desapareció, revelando a su kwami quién voló hasta Plagg y lo alejó un poco de la escena para darnos espacio y un poco de privacidad.

\- ¿Solo te enamoraste de mi por que sabías que era Ladybug? -

\- No... Mari...-

\- ¡Tu siempre has vivido enamorado de Ladybug! ¡Claro! ... ¿De qué otra manera Adrien Agreste se fijaría en mi? - Marinette mantenía la cabeza agachada y la mirada perdida.

\- Y tu solo me aceptaste como Chat Noir cuando te revelé mi identidad... así que estamos a mano...-

¡Eres grande, Agreste! ¡La estás jodiendo más y más! ¡Cállate de una buena vez!

\- ¡No! Yo ya estaba enamorada de Chat antes de saber que eras tu... - Susurró, su voz temblaba y sus mejillas se mojaban debido a las lágrimas que no dejaba de salir de sus hermosos ojos; me dolía verla así pero mi propio dolor estaba ganando terreno.

\- y yo de ti, como Marinette... antes de...-

\- ¿Cómo pretendes que crea eso? - me interrumpió, lográndo hacer que mi frustración creciera más y más.

\- Claro, perdón, olvidé por un segundo que soy ese al que no se le puede confiar nada -

¿Por qué demonios de mi boca salen palabras que ni siquiera quiero decir en realidad?

\- No es...eso...-

\- ¿No? ¿Por qué Luka merece más confiaza que yo? que he sido tu compañero por más de 2 años ¡Me dijiste que me confiarías la vida! y...¿vas y le revelas tu identidad a quién se supone que pronto dejaría de ser tu novio? ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces tanto como a mi! -

\- ¡Eso iba a hacer! -

\- ¿Si? A mi no me lo pareció cuando te vi besándolo hace un rato -

\- ¡Yo no lo besé! ¡Fue él! -

Ella al fin alzó la mirada para clavarla en la mía y me sentí como un completo idiota al notar su tristeza, su dolor, su agonía... y su evidente enfado.

\- No se notaba que no te gustara... - dije con voz siseante, odíandome a mi mismo por no ser capaz de controlar mi estúpido ego.

\- ¡Ok, bien! ¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar? "Si, me encantó, a fin de cuentas sigue siendo mi novio" -

\- ¡Pues ve con tu novio! ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí conmigo?! A fin de cuentas yo siempre fui "el otro" ¿No? -

 **·Marinette·**

Dolía...y mucho. Todo éste asunto se había salido de control demasiado rápido y estaba sucediendo demasiadas cosas a la vez como para saber por dónde rayos comenzar a enmendar nada.

¿Cómo se atrevía a dudar de mi profundo amor hacia él?...

Ah, claro... Había demostrado no tenerle confianza, según él...aún que supongo que tiene razón. Yo no fui capaz de abrirme como él hizo conmigo, pero aquellas verdades no amortiguaban todo el dolor que había en éste momento.

\- Adrien... Aquí es en donde debo estar...- dije, intentando calmarme y acercándome con pasos cortos...pero así como yo avanzaba, él retrocedía.

\- No, yo no soy nada de ti, tan solo somos colegas en ésta tarea titánica por salvar París, nada más que eso -

\- Déjame explicar lo que pasó - supliqué, sintiendo la desesperación recorrer mi cuerpo y haciéndome creer que nada de lo que él me decía lo hacía enserio.

\- ¿Qué hay que explicar? - preguntó, dándome la espalda.

\- No revelé mi identidad ante Luka por que quisiera ¿Ok? - Hubo un silencio, él no dijo nada, por lo que me animé a seguir hablando - ... El akuma atacó justo cuando llegué al local en el que vería a Luka, él estaba escondido junto con el dueño, el señor nos encerró en un armaria para protegernos... ¿Cómo iba a saber él que estaba encerrando a Ladybug? Cuando escuché tu voz afuera... entré en pánico; estabas por tu propia cuenta sin ninguna ayuda posible ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que me quedara ahí sin hacer nada? -

\- ...Después de todo, eres la única que puede purificar un akuma - susurró él con voz hiriente.

\- No. Tenía miedo de que algo te pasara ¡Ese tipo era un loco asesino! No quería...perderte... Por eso fue que tuve que transformarme frente a Luka -

\- ¿Y el beso? - Adrien me miró de reojo, solo para volver a perder la mirada en el cielo.

\- No tuve oportunidad de terminar con él...Prometió guardar mi secreto y...me besó -

\- Pudiste negarte. Lo sabes ¿verdad? - la suave voz de Adrien cada vez era más grave, apretándome el corazón más y más...

\- No me dió tiempo a reaccionar... -

\- o quizás simplemente era algo que tu también querías - Tal afirmación de su parte llenó mi ser de indignación y a la vez de una profunda tristeza.

\- o quizás el único que no confía aquí eres tu, gato tonto -

\- Puede ser, después de todo no soy yo quién está engañando a dos tipos a la ve...-

 **·Adrien·**

Ni siquiera pude terminar de pronunciar la última palabra pues me encontré con un fuerte golpe en unas de mis mejillas, impidiéndome hablar.

Alcé la mirada y me encontré con la llameante de ella; su mano estaba justo a la altura de mi rostro.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Fuiste tu quién me metió en éste maldito juego de amantes que ni por asomo podía terminar bien! -

\- Princ...- Ese golpe me devolvió a la realidad, era como si hubiese sido todo lo que necesitaba para volver en mi, pero...ya era demasiado tarde, el daño ya estaba hecho.

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A LLAMARME DE ESA MANERA! - Gritó, apretando los puños a sus costados, así como sus ojos.

Si, soy un idióta, el más grande que pueda existir.

\- ¡Ni hermosa, ni bugaboo, ni "my lady", NADA! ¿¡Escuchaste!? ¡No sé cómo pude enamorarme de ti! -

\- Marinette...yo...no quise...- La culpa carcomía mi alma, todo ésto se pudo haber evitado...Pude haberlo evitado.

\- ¡Y...Y tienes prohibido acercarte a mi tanto como Adrien como por Chat! Solo cuando sea necesario te permitiré hacerlo, y eso si es de vida o muerte -

\- Por favor, Marinette... escúchame -

\- ¡Ya escuché demasiado! Tikki... ¡Puntos fuera! -

Al parecer, durante nuestra discusión, la kwami de la mariquita aprovechó para alimentarse y recuperar energía a la lejos, acundiendo inmediatamente a lado de su portadora cuando la llamó para finalmente transformarla.

\- Y para que lo sepas... No voy a terminar con Luka -

Y tras aquellas hirientes palabras, Marinette saltó al vacío, huyendo de mi.

\- Hey... ¿Estás bien, Adrien? -

Plagg al fin se había acercado a mi, llevándo consigo lo que parecía ser un macarrón rosado del cual se estaba alimentando.

\- No, amigo... No lo estoy -

\- Lamento que terminara así, muchacho... -

La preocupación de mi kwami realmente me conmovió, pocas veces se mostraba así ante mi, pero realmente era algo que le agradecía infinitamente.

\- No Plagg, ésto no ha terminado...-

Estaba a punto de pedirle que me transformara, sin embargo un intenso dolor combinando con ardor comenzó a atacarme -

\- No es gracioso... ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Plagg, revoloteando a mi alrededor, intentando encontrar lo que se encontraba mal.

Yo por mi parte me vi incapacitado en poder responder mientras buscaba ansioso en mi cuerpo heridas que pudieras estar aquejandome, pero no había nada; incluso abrí la camisa que llevaba para asegurarme pero no había nada, sin embargo el dolor era el mismo que el que me había provocado aquel akumatizado con sus machetes al cortar mi piel y ahora que no me encontraba transformado, ese dolor era mucho menos soportable.

\- ¿Vas a reponderme? ... - mi kwami me examinó sin encontrar nada... - ¡Adrien! -

Y lo siguiente ante mi vista fue una pantalla completamente negra.

·Marinette· Lunes 10:30 am

\- ¿Por qué no habrá venido, "don perfecto Agreste"? - Preguntó de pronto Alya, mirándo pensativa hacia el lugar vació a un lado de su novio.- Es normal que tu faltes ¿pero él...?-

\- ¿Y yo que voy a saber? - contesté de mala gana, recordando la forma en que se había atrevido a llamarme.

\- Uy... ¿pasó algo entre ustedes? No es normal que a ti no te preocupe lo que pase con Adrien - susurraba ella, ocultando su rostro con el libro de lectura que demandaba la clase del momento. -En otro día seguro que ya estarías llamando a la policía para poder localizarlo -

\- No, Alya, no pasó nada -

Al parecer mi amiga captó mi mal humor y dejó de hacer preguntas o comentarios respecto al tema.

Fue a mitad de alguna de nuestras clases en la que saqué mi celular para envíarle un mensaje a Luka.

 _ **Marinette** :_ _Hola! Puedo ir a verte al salir de clases?_

 ** _Luka_** _: ... Hola, linda mariquita! Puedo ir a recogerte._

 _ **Marinette** : __ssh! no me digas así, no puedes hacer referencia a nada que nos vincule a Ladybug y a mi ¿Está bien?_

 _ **Luka** :_ _ups, perdón, no se repetirá. Entonces? voy por ti?_

 _ **Marinette** :_ _no, quiero ir yo a tu casa, quizás pueda ir junto con Juleka y sirve que saludo a tu madre._

 _ **Luka** : __oh... tengo entendido que Juleka y Rose van a salir después de clases y... mi madre no está, ya lleva unos días que los ha estado pasando con otros miembros de la familia, ya sabes... para hacer más llevadero el duelo..._

 _ **Marinette** :_ _ah, perdón. Pero de igual forma quiero ir, si?_

 _ **Luka** :_ _Por supuesto, linda. Te espero._

Efectivamente, al salir de clases pregunté a Juleka sobre sus planes y resultó que iría con Rose a pasear por lo que les desee una buena tarde y me encaminé por mi cuenta hasta casa de mi... de... Luka.

 **2:25pm**

\- ¿Hola? ¿Puedo pasar? -

Al encontrarme en la casa/barco de Luka, me atreví a abordar teniendo el cuidado de guardar silencio, era la primera vez que iba casa de los Coufainne en mucho tiempo así que tampoco debía pasearme con tanta libertad.

Avancé lentamente, escuchándo una suave melodía de guitarra conforme iba avanzando. Sonreí, seguramente sería Luka tocando.

Seguí mi camino hasta adentrarme en el barco, más específicamente hacía el cuarto de Luka, el cual se encontraba con la puerte entreabierta por lo que la empujé para encontrarme con el semblante sereno de Luka.

Él me sonrió, y como solía hacer, me indicó que me sentara a su lado, sin embargo...verlo me hizo recordar los eventos del día pasado, me hizo recordar a Adrien y el cómo habían terminado las cosas entre nosotros.

\- ¿Pasa algo, linda? - Preguntó un tanto confundido Luka, dejando de tocar para mirarme.

La razón por la que quería ver a Luka era para intentar olvidar mi dolor, olvidar a Adrien aun que fuese por unos minutos... tal y como había querido hacer desde antes de que todo ese juego estúpido entre nosotros comenzara. Luka era mi novio oficialmente...entonces...podría...

Avancé hasta él hasta quedar parada frente suyo, tomé gentilmente su guitarra con mis manos y comencé entre nosotros un beso lento pero intenso mientras, como pude, ponía la guitarra a un lado.

\- Wou... hola. Creo que de ahora en adelante voy a querer que me saludes siempre de esa manera - dijo él mientras acariciaba tiernamente mis mejillas como ambas manos...pero yo quería más, necesitaba sentirme tan amada y deseada como muchas veces me hizo sentir Adrien.

\- Luka... -

Ni siquiera pude formular mi petición, tan solo me limité a retomar el beso para profundizarlo ladeando la cabeza; para mi suerte él entendió e introdujo si lengua para jugar con la mía.

Al tener una posición ventajoza, hice que él se recostara sobre su cama en la cual ya estaba sentado, posicionándome encima de él con las rodillas a sus costados.

\- Tócame...- Susurré entre besos, cosa que hizo que él abriera los ojos, mirándome con sorpresa.

\- ¿Estás segura, Marinette? -

No respondí, en cambio tomé sus muñecas con mis manos y le obligué a poner las suyas sobre mis senos, moviéndolas en círculos de manera lenta y provocativa.

Pude notar cómo sus ojos se oscurecián por el deseo que de pronto despertó en él, haciéndome excitar a sabiendas de lo que vendría después.

Luka tomó el control nuevamente sobre sus movimientos, acariciando mi cuerpo entero por encima de mi ropa y besándome a cada segundo con más y más pasión.

\- No sabes cuanto he deseado ésto - dijo a mi oído para después besar mi cuello al tiempo que apretaba mis muslos con fuerza, haciéndome jadear.

Ésta vez fue él quién tomó acción, haciéndonos intercambiar posiciones.

\- Te amo, Marinette -

Una punzada atacó mi corazón, obligándome a cerrar los ojos pues lágrimas amenazaban con delatar mi tristeza ¿A quién engaño? Él no es Adrien... Solo Adrien puede tocarme así, nadie más...

 _Pero él ya no estará... Adrien nunca fue nada mío, Luka tenía el derecho..._

Para ese momento Luka ya me había desabrochado la blusa sin mangas que llevaba usando y esparcía mordidas y besos por mi cuello y clavículas, paseando sus manos por mi torso.

\- ¡Ah! - No, ese no fue un gemido de placer, o quizás si, no estoy segura... Luka me había mordido con especial fuerza entre mi cuello y la oreja, apretándose más contra mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir la erección que crecía en sus pantalónes.

\- Tu piel es...perfecta -

\- Shh, no hables - le ordené...

Cerré los ojos, viniendo a mi cabeza la imagen de Adrien siendo quién me besaba y brindaba caricias. Eso no está bien ¿o si?

La manera en que Luka me trata es una mezcla entre suma ternura y de momentos arranques de pasión que lo hacían ser algo brusco, en cambio Adrien llevaba una mezcla de ambas formas muy bien limitada y que me fascinaba...

 _¡Ay, por dios, Marinette! Deja de comparalos, solo tienes que dejarte llevar. Respira, todo está bien..._

De pronto, sentí las manos de Luka colarse hacia mi espalda, buscando desabrochar mi sostén y sin quererlo, me tensé... e intentando controlar mi cuerpo y mi mente, arqué mi espalda para darle ese acceso deseado; él no tardó nada en lograr su cometido, aflojando así mi sostén sin poderlo quitar ya que aun llevaba sobrepuesta mi camisa, sin embargo aquella holgura en mi ropa fue suficiente para él ya que le fue fácil así poder acariciar el contorno de mis senos sin ningún problema, logrando así despertar en mi una parte de deseo real.

 _Deseo... solo es deseo carnal._

Intentando ignorar mis propios sentimientos encontrados, me dejé hacer por Luka dejando caer mis brazos a mis costados y cerrando los ojos para "disfrutar" de sus atenciones...

Y ahí estaba nuevamente, la imagen de Adrien tocándome y besándome, fue ahí cuando en verdad me sentí excitada, imaginando que él era quién se encontraba encima de mi, agachándose para besar mis senos, alzando mi sostén para poder lamer mis pezones. Sin poder evitarlo comencé a gemir, apretándo las sábanas debajo de mi y removiéndome debajo de él ante las descargar eléctricas que recorrían todo mi cuerpo. Entonces me animé a mi misma a ser partícipe del acto y con una de mis manos rocé la erección que se friccionaba de vez en cuando con mi pierna.

\- Ah... Mari...-

La voz de Luka me sacó por completo de mi trance, haciéndome retirar mi mano al instante.

 _Dios...¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

La desesperación acudió a mi pecho de manera casi violenta ¿Por que me engaño de ésta manera? Yo no quiero ésto... y necesito alejarme de él antes de cometer una locura.

 _¿Y hacer el amor con Adrien no fue una locura?.._. ¿Por qué se sentía tan incorrecto estar en los brazos de Luka? Él es mi novio, yo vine buscando ésto... ¿Entonces por qué me siento tan mal?

Debía pararlo.

\- Luka, por favor, no estoy lista...-

Él se detuvo, mirándome directamente a los ojos y con respiración agitada.

\- Ok, estoy confundido... - dijo, aún si apartar su cuerpo.

\- Perdón, Luka... creí que podría hacerlo pero... no puedo - me disculpé, removiéndome nerviosa debajo de él para intentar salir.

\- ¿Habías venido directamente para que tuviesemos sexo? - Gracias al cielo fue él quién se apartó, sentandose nuevamente en la cama, lo que aproveché para acomodar mi sostén en su lugar y abrocharlo.

\- Quería...hacer el amor...- dije, totalmente avergonzada mientras me abotonaba la camisa.

\- No se puede hacer el amor con quién no se ama... y tú no me amas ¿No es así, Marinette? -

Aquella cruda verdad me sorprendió venida de sus labios.

\- ¿P-por qué dices eso?-

\- Lo sigues amando a él ¿no? - preguntó de forma tan serena, que hasta me dio miedo ¿es normal que alguien reaccioné así ante algo como esto?

\- Yo... -

\- Marinette, por favor, no me mientas... Si lo haces solo harás que las cosas sean peores para ambos -

\- Perdóname Luka... creía que podría olvidar lo que siento por él estando contigo, en serio quería poder hacerlo, pero...-

\- pero simplemente no fue así - completó él, regalándome una mirada...¿de comprensión? - Quizás yo fui muy ingenuo al pensar que lograría hacer que te enamoraras de mi -

\- Lo siento tanto... -

\- No te disculpes, aquí el único culpable he sido yo, no debí presionarte a una relación conmigo -

En ese instante Luka me abrazó, recargando su rostro en mi hombro.

\- Eres una persona increíble, Luka... Yo quería darte lo que mereces, en verdad estaba dispuesta a amarte -

\- No se puede engañar al corazón ¿eh? - preguntó, separándose ligeramente de mi y pegándo su frente con la mía.

Yo negué.

\- Aparentemente no... Lo que siento por Adrien es tan fuerte, que...duele -

\- No te desanimes, quizás él realmente siente algo por ti -

Ay, Luka...si tu supieras, pero no me atrevo a confesar tal engaño. Aun que... parece que después de lo de anoche...él me odia.

\- Gracias Luka -

\- bueno...- él se levantó de su asiento, volviendo a tomar la guitarra que momentos atrás tenía usando - Entonces supongo que aquí acaba lo nuestro ¿no? -

Asentí, muerta de pena con él.

\- Luka, conforme a lo de ayer...-

\- No te preocupes, puedes estar tranquila, te juro que no le revelaré tu secreto a nadie -

\- Eres una gran persona, Luka. Tengo mucha suerte de haberte conocido -

\- Hey, shhh... ésto no es un "adiós para siempre" ¿si?, volveremos a hacer buenos amigos, como habíamos sido -

Una persona como él no merecía dolor alguno ¿Por qué la vida le juega malas pasadas a las mejores personas? ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo misma el verdugo?

\- Por favor... No permitas que que te akumatice Hawk Moth ¿si? -

\- Tranquila, no pasará, mientras mi guitarra toque mis manos... mi corazón seguirá en calma -

\- ¡TIIIKKIIIIIIII! -

Luka y yo nos sobre saltamos al escuchar aquel grito llamando por mi kwami, enseguida me tensé ¿Qué sucedía?

\- Marinette, es Plagg, el kwami de A...Chat Noir - se corrigió rápidamente al estar Luka presente.

\- Wou...¿qué es eso? - Preguntó Luka, sorprendido y señalando a Tikki, quién había salido de mi bolso sin preocuparle la presencia de él.

\- Es... bueno... -

\- Mi nombre es Tikki, yo le otorgo los poderes de Ladybug, mucho gusto Luka Couffaine -

\- Mucho...gusto -

\- ¡TIKKI! -

De la nada, un pequeño kwami negro transpasó las paredes del lugar para encontrarse con nosotros frenando justo al centro de la habitación.

\- ¡Es Chat Noir! No sabemos qué le sucede. ¡Ladybug! ¡Tienen que venir conmigo! Ey, ey.. ¡No! ¡Tu no! - dijo Plagg, alzando su manita en dirección a Luka, quién se acercaba para enterarse del asunto -

\- Disculpa, ya sabes la identidad de Ladybug, es demasiado peligroso que también sepas la de Chat Noir - ésta vez fue Tikki hablando y explicándo a Luka el porqué no podía ir con nosotros.

\- Perdón Luka, debo irme - Besé fugazmente la mejilla de Luka, quién no tuvo más remedio que quedarse estático en su lugar mientras nos veía marchar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo malo le pasa a Adrien? - pregunté agitada por la carrera. Tikki y Plagg se había escondido ambos en mi bolso.

\- ¿No escuchaste, niña? ¡No sabemos qué le pasa! Se retuerce de dolor y de momentos se desmaya, lleva así desde ayer -

Dios... y yo pretendiendo que no me importaba si le sucedía algo, soy tan terrible persona.

\- ¡Vamos con el Maestro Fu! - Gritó Plagg en forma de orden y a mi no me quedó más que obedecer, sintiéndome terriblemente mal.

No supe bien cuánto tiempo tardé en llegar, pero debió ser muy rápido ya que corrí como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Ni siquiera me molesté en llamar, tan solo entré al lugar encontrándome inmediatamente con el Maestro Fu y Waizz, y con Adrien recostado en el suelo con gruesas gotas de sudor escurriéndole el rostro.

\- No sabemos que le está pasando... Purificaste el último akuma ¿no es así? - El Maestro Fu hablaba con su ya acostumbrada voz serena pero denotaba clara preocupación en sus facciónes.

\- S-si... lo hice, como todos y cada uno de los akumas... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? -

\- En su anterior enfrentamiento... tengo entendido que Chat Noir recibió muchos de los atáques de ese villano ¿Verdad? -

\- Si...-

\- y tu Miraculous lo curó...-

\- Si -

\- No sabemos que está pasando, pero Chat Noir está experimentando el dolor de esas herídas al ser hechas una y otra vez - Ésta vez fue Waizz quien habló, explicando un poco la condición de Adrien.

\- Pero...eso no es posible - dije con un hilo de voz, horrorizándome ante la sola idea de saber que estaba sufriendo.

\- La única forma de hacer que Adrien aguante un poco más el dolor es transformándonos, pero estándo inconciente no puedo convertirlo, él tiene que invocar la transformación... pero cuando despierta solo es por que viene un ataque más de dolor y no es totalmente capaz de hablar - Plagg se había parado en el pecho de Adrien para hacerse notar.

\- No tiene ningún sentido, Maestro - dijo Tikki.

\- Lo sé, Tikki... Busqué en el libro de los Miraculous pero no logré encontrar algo que explicara lo que está pasando. Lo único que se me ha ocurrido es usar nuevamente el poder de tu Miraculous, más específicamente...directamente tu poder -

Tikki abrió los ojos grandes, sorprendida y señalándose a si misma.

\- Así es -

Cualquier respuesta que Tikki pudiese haber dado fue interrumpida por los repentinos gruñidos de dolor que Adrien comenzó a soltar. Plagg, que se encontraba aún en su pecho, se apartó rápidamente para no ser golpeado por los manotazos que Adrien daba a diestra y siniestra para alcanzar zonas de su cuerpo y apretarlas.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Por favor, hagan que pare! - Grité preocupada arrodillándome a su lado para sostener su cabeza. Jamás lo había visto así, ni siquiera como Chat.

\- Tikki, usa tu poder directamente en él - ordenó el maestro Fu a mi kwami, quién, aun que nerviosa, se acercó a toda prisa a Adrien.

\- ¿Tikki puede usar su poder sin mi? - Pregunté al Maestro Fu y éste asintió.

\- Los poderes de los kwamis de la creación y la destrucción son tales, que son capaces de usarlos con mucha mayor potencia sin un portador, sin embargo tanto poder es demasiado peligroso, es por eso que se necesita de un huesped que lo contenga, en éste caso, tu y Chat Noir -

Demasiada información en un solo día y demasiados sucesos difíciles de procesar...

En ese momento, Tikki alzó sus manitas y las posó sobre la cabeza de Adrien, la cual yo seguía sosteniendo debido a los bruscos movimientos que daba...Entonces, la mota en la frente de Tikki comenzó a emitir un ligero destello hasta iluminarse por completo, aquel poder viajó desde su frente hasta sus manos y de sus manos hasta la frente de Adrien, desvaneciéndose al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de él dejaba de moverse, relajándose totalmente.

\- ¿Adrien?... ¿Estás bien?...- Pregunté con cautela pues sabía que las cosas no estaban bien entre nosotros y yo misma le había prohibido acercárseme, aun que...bueno, en éste caso fui yo quién lo hizo.

Sin embargo no hubo respuesta, al parecer se había desmayado...y no era para menos, el pobre necesitaba recuperarse después de tanto sufrimiento físico.

 **·Adrien· 8:30 pm**

 _\- si, si...lo siento, mamá, debí avisarles... No vuele a pasar, ya sabes que ando en la nubes, espero no tardar mucho en llegar... Si... Los veo en un rato. Te quiero, bye. -_

Aquella voz tan hermosa solo podía pertenecer a una sola persona ¿No estoy soñando, verdad? Demonios, después de lo que pasé más bien hubiese parecido una pesadilla, pero escuchar la voz de Marinette me llena de paz... A pesar de todo...ella siempre será una luz en mi camino.

Espera un momento... ¡El dolor se ha ido! Hasta ahora la única razón que me despertaba era un intenso dolor que recorría a mi cuerpo en áreas específicas. Al principio era un dolor y ardor quemante, pero a cada ocasión se intensificaba más y más, al grado que juraría que estaba muriéndome, intentaba calmar un poco el dolor poniendo presión pero era inútil.

En verdad creí que era mi fin...

Me removí en mi lugar, me encontraba recostado sobre un área un tanto dura y al mismo tiempo acolchada, al abrir mis ojos me encontré en un lugar totalmente desconocido para mi, cosa que me alteró un poco pero después recordé que muy cerca se encontraba Marinette, así que debía tratarse de un lugar seguro ¿Correcto?

\- ¡Maestro! ¡Adrien despertó! -

El grito de Plagg me puso alerta pero no hice ni dije nada, ni siquiera a él, que ya había desaparecido tras una puerta mientras volvía a gritar lo mismo.

Tras unos segundos la puerta se abrió, dejándo ver a un anciano ya conocido por mi ¡Era el Maestro Fu! Eso quería decir que...¿Me encontraba en su casa?

\- Hola, muchacho ¿Cómo te sientes? - Preguntó él maestro acercándose a un pequeño banquito para sentarse a mi lado.

\- Pues...muy bien, de hecho - Contesté honestamente, tras darme cuenta de que en verdad todo malestar se había ido...¡Incluso una ligera gripe que había comenzado un par de días atrás!

\- Veo que el poder de Tikki funcionó sobre ti tal y como esperaba, me alegro mucho, todos estabamos muy preocupados -

\- ¿Todos? - "Todos" suena a muchos...

\- Tu kwami, Tikki, Ladybug...bueno, ahora sabes quién es ella y ella sabe quién eres tu...así que quizás no tenga mucho sentido llamarla así - Razonó el maestro, sonriente y simulando cavilar el asunto.

\- Así que ella si está aquí... Cuando desperté creí oir su voz -

\- Ah si, ella está aquí... y...creo que quizás deba dejarlos solos un momento -

El Maestro Fu no esperó mi respuesta, tan solo se levantó de su lugar y avanzó hasta la puerta para salir tranquilamente por ésta y cerrarla tras de sí. Tras unos largos segundos la puerta volvió a abrirse muy lentamente y pude ver como una mano delgada y estilizada se posaba al borde.

-¿Puedo pasar? - Era la voz tímida de Marinette, quién no se había atrevido a mostrar más de sí misma.

\- Claro - Respondí, igualmente tímido...pues no sabía que tanto querría ella verme en realidad, quizás ella estaba aquí en contra de su voluntad.

La puerta rechinó debido a la lentitud y pesadez con la que ella la empujó, entrando al fin a la amplia habitación, para ese momento yo ya me encontraba sentado al puro estilo indio, esperando por ella, mirándo solamente sus pies, pues no me atrevía a mirarla directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Ya no...te duele? - Preguntó ella, sentándose muy lentamete en el mismo banco que anteriormente ocupaba el Maestro Fu.

\- Estoy bien...- Supongo que esa simple respuesta hace alución a ambas preguntas ¿No?

\- Tu kwami nos alertó... ¿Plagg? -

Asentí.

\- Es muy lindo... -

Era evidente la tensión del momento, cualquiera que entrase al lugar se quedaría pasmado de tan mala vibra que se lograba sentir.

\- Será porque no conoces como és, a veces puede ser un dolor de cabeza... pero tiene sus momentos buenos - Dije, recordando la manera en que se había preocupado por mi el día anterior.

En ese mometo me atreví a alzar la mirada para verla, pero ella tenía la cabeza un poco girada hacia el lado contrario, también evitando tener que mirarme...y fue entonces cuando toda esperanza en mi corazón se esfumó...

Tenía un evidente moretón en el cuello, clara evidencia de que había estado con...su novio.

¿Por qué me sorprende tanto? Ella dijo que no terminaría con él, si necesitaba alguna clase de consuelo...era obvio que lo había conseguido con Luka.

Que idiota fuiste, Adrien, al haber siquiera pensando que tendrías alguna oportunidad de arreglar las cosas.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Aaal fin! nuevo capítulo! waaaa.

Ésta historia está llegando a su climax! y como saben, después de ello siempre tiene que haber una resolución y con ello! su final! Noooo xD jaaja la verdad es que no quiero dejar de escribir, si por mi fuera le inventaría muchas cosas para hacerla más larga! pero hay veces que hacer ese tipo de cosas vuelve la lectura muy pesada y hasta sin sentido. Ésta historia tendrá los capítulos que tenga que tener, pero seguro les traeré alguna nueva :D o quizás primero termine con "Amor Bilateral" jeje

Como siempre, GRACIAS POR LEER! Sé que prometí responder a sus reviews en éste capítulo, creo que tendré que romper a esa promesa D: De ahora en adelante procuraré responder a sus reviews en cuánto me lleguen (perdón a aquellos que no tienen una cuenta dentro de fanfictionNET, a esas personitas no podré responderles) PERO PORFAVOOOOR! No dejen de dejar sus hermosos reviews! siempre me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo :)

El siguiente capítulo ya se encuentra en desarollo! :D Espero poder subirlo para el próximo lunes, y si lo termino antes, lo subo antes! en compensación a la tardanza de los capítulos pasados ^^


	19. Las Mentiras

**Siempre Tuya - Las Mentiras**

 **·Adrien·**

\- Yo...quería disculparme contigo -

Había muchas posibilidades de que ésta conversación se torciera en algo malo, así que antes de joderla en grande...quería disculparme por a noche pasada, me había dejado llevar por mi cólera y después de haber experimentado el profundo temor de morir, creo que fue suficiente para hacerme ver que no podía quedar en malos términos con ella pues el día de mañana no sabría si podría verla para poder disculparme, así que... es el momento.

\- ¿D-disculparte? - la incredulidad se notaba en su expresión ¿Qué? ¿Tan increíble es que me muestre arrepentido?

\- Por lo de ayer... No quise decirte...bueno... lo que dije antes de que me abofetearas. En verdad lo siento - Suficiente vergüenza era tener que recordar aquello y sobre todo tener que repetirlo.

\- No... tu... tenías razónes para decirlo, es decir... creo que...lo entiendo. Perdoname tu a mi por la...bueno, por haberte pegado -

\- Bueno, al menos lo hiciste sin estar transformada, de lo contrario quizás me hubieses roto la quijada -

Ella embozó una ligera sonrisa.

\- Nunca puedes dejar los chistes de lado ¿verdad? - dijo, mirándome tímidamente.

\- Si no lo hiciera, creo que ya me hubiese pegado un tiro, tengo que verle el lado gracioso a las cosas o mi vida sería demasiado miserable. -

Ella abrió los ojos, demostrando sorpresa y preocupación, apretando sus puños sobre sus piernas.

\- No digas eso...- susurró y pude notar que sus hermosos ojos se humedecían.

\- ¿Qué digo entonces? ... Mi vida no es precisamente la mejor, aun que todos piensen lo contrario... Lo único que alegraba mis días se ha ido -

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -

\- Oh, vamos, Marinette, no seas tan modesta, tú sabes a qué me refiero -

Ella me miró con ojos anhelantes, las lágrimas se le escapaban y yo...por mucho que quisiera, no me atrevía a abrazarla, que era lo que más quería poder hacer en este momento.

\- Yo... necesito que me digas... ¿cuándo y cómo fue que te enteraste de mi identidad?-

\- Oh...eso...pues... -rasqué mi nuca, un tanto nervioso - Yo... ya lo sospechaba un poco antes de confirmarlo ¿Sabes? Tu y Ladybug son muy parecidas, digo...ahora es obvia la razón - Reí un poco por el mismo nerviosismo, no sabiendo como fuese a reaccionar por la verdad - Y...bueno ¿Recuerdas que hace un tiempo te enfermaste y no fuiste a la escuela por que te dio fiebre? - Ella asintió, atenta - Ese día hubo un ataque de akuma...-

\- Vanisher... - dijo ella en un susurro, el rostro se le había puesto pálido.

\- Si...Vanisher -

\- Pero...ese día... Tikki me dijo que no había pasado nada, que había sido solo un sueño -

\- Ese día... estabas tan mal que te desmayaste después de purificar el akuma, ese día...también descubrí que Alya es Rena Rouge y ya que yo no sabía en dónde vivía el Maestro Fu, le tuve que pedir a Plagg que llevara de regreso el Miraculous por su cuenta -

Hubo un largo e incomodo silencio, ella parecía estar meditado toda la información que acababa de darme.

\- ¿Y qué pasó conmigo? -

\- Para ese momento...y como acabo de decir, yo ya sospechaba por cuenta propia que tu eras Ladybug, así que temiendo en equivocarme, te llevé hasta tu casa y esperé a que tu transformación desapareciera, entonces conocí a Tikki y coincidimos en que lo mejor era no decirte que había descubierto tu identidad, que era mejor mantenerlo en secreto -

\- ¿Tikki? ¿Ella estuvo de acuerdo en...mentirme?-

\- Hey, oye, no te enfades con ella... Fue mi idea -

\- ¿Me estuviste mintiendo todo éste tiempo? - La voz se le comenzaba a quebrar, demonios, realmente la había liado, quizás debí decirselo desde un principio y no dejar que se entera gracias a mis estúpidos celos la noche anterior.

\- Te dije que siempre había respetado tu responsabilidad para con nuestras identidades, por eso no te lo había dicho -

\- ¿Respetar? Pero si fuiste tu el primero en decirme que tu eras Chat Noir-

\- ¡Perdón! Pero sabes que yo siempre había querido decírtelo y confío completamente en ti, por eso lo hice ¿Está mal querer ser honesto con la persona que amas? -

Tengo miedo, realmente me preocupa el curso que ésta charla pueda tomar.

\- Solo me amas por que sabes que soy Ladybug...-

Auch, tal afirmación en serio lastimó una parte profunda de mi corazón.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? No es cierto -

\- ¿Por que razón podrías amarme? -

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? " Eres una chica hermosa, talentosa, sencilla, valiente, considerada, justa y amable" Todo eso que dije es verdad, poco a poco me fui dándo cuenta de eso y más al convivir contigo como Adrien y como Chat Noir. Esas visitas nocturas me ayudaban a sentirme libre y feliz a tu lado, me ayudaban a descubrir que aquella chica que se sienta frente a mi era mucho más que lo que podía conocer en mi formal civil. Mi amor por ti, Marinette Dupain Cheng, es genuino. Me enamoré de ti muy por encima de lo que Ladybug me había enamorado. ¡No sabes la felicidad que sentí cuando supe que tu y ella eran la misma persona! -

\- Pero...-

\- Marinette, porfavor... ¿Es que nunca confiarás en mi? ¿Qué debo hacer para que creas en mis palabras? En verdad te amo -

Vaya que si duele el ver la inseguridad en sus ojos.

\- Sabes que te confiaría mi vida...- dijo, en voz sumamente bajita y con la vista clavada en el suelo.

\- Entonces...creeme ¿Si? No podría mentirte con ésto, por que sería mentirme a mi mismo... Te amo -

En ese momento me arrodillé frente a ella, no atreviéndome a tocarla pero si quedando bastante cerca de ella.

 **·Marinette·**

\- Y.. ¿Tu podrías creerme si te digo que también te amo? Aún después de lo que viste ayer y aún después de lo que dije...-

\- No tienes que explicarme nada... Si al final has decidido estar con él, esta bien. -

¿Qué? No...

\- Luka y yo...-

\- Marinette - Adrien me interrumpió - en serio, sé que es tu novio, yo al final fui el único que te llevó por el mal camino -

\- No, Adrien, yo...-

\- Oye, tranquila, en serio estaré bien con eso -

\- ¿¡Podrías dejarme terminar de hablar!? - Grité, ya exasperada por sus interrupciones.

\- Ehm...ok, perdón - dijo él, estático en su posición - es solo que... creo que es evidente que fuiste a verlo hace poco -

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso? - pregunté, no entiendiendo como es que podría haberse enterado.

\- Bueno, creo que el moretón en tu cuello lo dice mejor que nada...- Adrien apartó la vista pero señaló mi cuello para después bajar la mano lentamente.

Rayos, esa mordida si había dejado marca...

\- No es lo que parece... Bueno, quizás si pero...¡no es como tú crees! -

\- ¿Ah, no? Mira, de cualquier forma ya te dije que no tienes por qué explicarme nada, así que, por favor, no lo hagas -

\- ¡LUKA Y YO TERMINAMOS! - solté, así sin más, de lo contrario estoy segura de que no me habría dejado hablar.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Adrien, mirándome con los ojos abiertos como plato.

\- No te voy a negar que antes de eso... nos besamos y... casi llegamos a algo más... - Fue con esas palabras que Adrien apartó nuevamente su vista de la mía - pero...yo no pude seguir. Y no pude por que en todo momento estabas tu en mi cabeza. La única razón por la que pude dejar que me tocara era porque te imaginaba a ti haciéndolo...-

Dios, no puedo creer que esté confesando esto, que pena.

\- Yo solo te puedo amar a ti - confesé - Yo solo puedo hacer el amor contigo - Alcé mi mano para tocar su mentón y obligarle a subir la mirada, él en cambio me sujetó de la muñeca y jaló de mi, haciéndome arrodillar frente a él.

 **·Adrien·**

Esas palabras liberaron mi alma de esas prisión en la que se había metido desde el momento en que la había visto ser besada por Luka como Ladybug.

\- Entonces... ¿Aún eres mía? - Pregunté, acercándo mi rostro al suyo, casi por mera inercia.

\- Siempre... Sabes que siempre seré tuya - dijo ella, entrecerrando sus ojos y mirándo directamente mis labios.

\- Perdóname, Princesa, por no haberte dicho la verdad desde el principio, no debí fallar...a...- mis labios rozaban los de ella, nuestras frentes se recargaban en la otra y nuestros ojos se encontraban ya cerrados...Qué difícil es hablar así, con el deseo de besarla quemándome por dentro.- ...no debí fallar a nuestra confianza -

\- Gato tonto... cállate y bésame ¿Quieres? - dijo ella, tomándo mi rostro entre sus suaves manos para sellar sus labios con los míos. Juro que éste beso me supo a gloria misma, sobre todo pensando en que creía que no volvería a tener tal oportunidad nunca más.

Nos nos separamos por varios minutos, importándonos poco la falta de oxígeno, de hecho estaba aprendiendo a que bien podíamos seguir besándonos y seguir respirando por la nariz sin que tuviésemos que separanos ¡Qué maravilloso! ¿No? Solo el hecho de saber que nos encontrabamos en casa ajena fue lo que nos hizo controlarnos.

\- Entonces... ¿Ésta vez podemos estar juntos sin restricciónes? - Mentiría si dijera que no había ilusión en mi voz, casi podría pasar por un niño pequeño que espera por un regalo.

\- ... Dentro de lo que esté en nuestras posibilidades -

\- ¿Eh? -

\- ¿Recuerdas?... Tu padre nos impidió hacerlo público-

Ah, maldita sea ¡Es cierto! Ya lo había olvidado. Jodida vida la que mi padre me obliga a tener. Será mi padre ¿¡pero con qué derecho me impide amar con libertad!?

\- ¡Agh! ¿Es que acaso nunca podré ser libre de amarte como se debe? Yo quiero gritar al mundo lo mucho que te amo - Le abracé protectoramente contra mi pecho.

\- Al menos podrémos decirselos a Alya y Nino ¿No? - Marinette correspondió a mi abrazo sin problema, recargando su mejilla en mi.

\- Oye... ¿Y cómo se lo tomó Luka? - No iba a preguntar por ello, pero la verdad es que me estaba picando mucho la curiosidad.

\- Bastante...bien. Me dió la sensasión como de que ya se lo esperaba...lo cual se cierta forma es triste -

\- Eh... Quizás se deba a algo más que no te he dicho - Me separé ligeramente de ella para poder mirarla.

\- ¿Qué cosa?-

¿Como es que tan pequeña pregunta suene tan amenazadora?

\- Pues... Antes de confesarme contigo...ehm, digamos que me confesé ante Luka -

-¿¡Qué!? -

\- ¡No pienses mal! Le confesé que tú me gustas y...digamos que también le dije que iba a luchar por ti sin importarme que ustedes ya fueran pareja... - Todas y cada una de mis palabras las dije muy lentamente, cuidando en cada una de ellas mi entonación y fijándome en la expresión del rostro de Marinette.

\- ¿E-enserio hiciste eso? - Dijo ella, ruborizada, aunque no sabía bien si por pena o enojo.

\- Eh... ¿Si?... - Está vez fui yo el ruborizado, rascando nuevamente mi nuca por el nerviosismo.

\- Eso es...muy...lindo ¡Egoísta! pero...lindo -

Su hermosa y tímida sonrisa me hizo derretirme, me encantaba verla bajo ese semblante inocente y adorable, pero aun sobre aquello, me encantaba verla sonreír.

\- Uf, creí que me querrías matar - suspiré, genuinamente aliviado.

\- Quizás... pero no. En realidad me parece romántico que a pesar de saber que yo estaba con él, te atrevieras a hacer eso sin que lo supiera... Supongo que eso ayudó a que Luka no lo tomara tan mal -

\- No le dijiste que estamos juntos... ¿O si? - Una parte de mi quería que diera que si, pero algo me decía que solo era una ilusión.

\- Pues...no, si se enterara de eso... creo que si sería algo muy malo - Marinette agachó un poco la cabeza, era obvio que le incomodaba el tema.

\- Bueno, no has negado que "estamos juntos"...- Dije picaramente y enterrando mi rostro en su cuello, apegándola a mi. - Entonces... ¿Estoy perdonado?-

Ella soltó una risita.

\- Si tu me perdonas a mi - dijo a mi oído, erizando los vellos de mi nuca.

Ambos nos separamos una vez más solo para mirarnos a los ojos con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros y asentir en silencio.

¿Qué habría sido de mi vida si permitía que nuestras vidas se separaran? ¿Qué habría sido de mi sin ella a mi lado? Son preguntas que sinceramente no me interesaba poder responder en ningún momento de mi existencia. Ahora mismo lo único que me importaba era poder disfrutar de su cálido abrazo y de sus hermosos e intensos ojos azules ¿Qué más podía pedir?

\- Aaaaawwww -

Aquella expresión aguda nos sacó de nuestra pequeña burbuja de amor y perfección, obligándonos a separarnos. Se trataba de Tikki, la kwami de Marinette, y a un lado se encontraba Plagg, con una expresión de ternura que nunca le había conocido, hasta ahora.

\- ¡Tikki! Que susto - chilló Marinette, recargándo sus manos en el banquito a un lado de ella.

\- ¡Perdón, pero se les ve tan enamorados! Nosotros sabíamos que no podían durar mucho tiempo peleados -

\- Si, yo aposté a que sería una semana - dijo Plagg, simulando enfado, cruzándo sus brazos.

\- ¡Gané! - gritó Tikki, feliz. - Yo aposté por un par de días -

\- ¿Ustedes apostaron a nuestras espaldas? - Dije, divertido ante la escena, aun que también un tanto confundido.

Plagg, como el valeroso kwami que es, se fue a esconder detrás de Tikki ¿Se notó el sarcásmo, verdad?

\- Como portadores de nuestros Miraculous, no importa qué ¡Ustedes están destinados a estar juntos por la eternidad! -

Ok, algo ya me había comentado Tikki acerca de eso y ahora la curiosidad volvía a atacarme así que me senté a un lado de Marinette al estilo indio y le animé a ella a hacer lo mismo.

\- Lo dices de manera demasiado romántica, no es como que sea una regla que se cumpla siempre - Dijo Plagg, saliendo de su escondite y sentándose en una de mis rodillas.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Pregunté, notando el silencio de Marinette.

\- Al paso de los siglos, todo portador del anillo y de los pendientes "está destinado" a ser la pareja de vida del otro. Cada generación, la cual abarca de entre 50 a 100 años, nunca es exacto, nacen los siguientes portadores, pero hay generaciones que no coinciden y es posible que la actual Ladybug nunca conozca a su Chat Noir -

\- Eso es muy triste...- susurró Marinette.

\- Los Miraculous no siempre son activados juntos, han habido generaciones enteras y seguidas en las que solo ha existido Ladybug, no habiendo un compañero que la apoye o viceversa. -

 **·Marinette·**

A pesar de que escuchaba atenta lo que nuestros kwamis nos decían, al mismo tiempo me encontraba cavilando sobre ese asunto de "estar destinados" no sé, de alguna forma sentía como si no tuviesemos opción a elegir. En un principio iba a preguntar por aquello pero había decidido seguir prestando atención para ver si de casualidad en su explicación se encontraba respondida mi pregunta.

Digo... ¡Amo a Adrien! ¡Muchísimo! pero... ¿Fue mi decisión amarlo de ésta manera?

Genial momento para poner en duda las cosas ¿No? Ya saben, así soy yo, todo un caos.

\- O hay ocasiones en que los caminos de los portadores se separan y no vuelven a encontrarse... - Dijo mi kwami, notablemente triste.

\- O en los que ellos mismos deciden formar su propio destino -

Esas palabras de Plagg eran las palabras que había estado esperando escuchar. Tal fue mi alivio que solté un pesado suspiro.

\- Entonces... ¿no es "ley" que como portadores de sus Miraculous estémos obligados a enamorarnos? - Me aventuré a preguntar, necesitaba asegurarme para alejar toda duda.

\- En realidad no, cada quién es libre de elegir a quién amar... - Respondía Tikki mientras se acercaba hasta mi - Pero al paso de los siglos, ha sido decisión propia de los portadores el dejarse enamorar por el contrario. Es por eso que se les prohibe revelar sus identidades, bueno, al menos una parte; Para que la desición no se vea afectada. A pesar de que Adrien te reveló su identidad como Chat - Tikki le dedicó una mirada un poco dura a mi querido aludido y él se encogió de hombros -...no importó mucho porque para ese momento tú ya amabas ambas partes de él y él las tuyas -

\- Si, bueno, igual hicieron trampa pero supongo que está dentro de lo permitido - dijo Plagg, esculcándo la pernera de Adrien, al final sacó un pequeño trozo de queso de éste.

\- Se supone que cada quién debe enterarse de la identidad del otro por cuenta propia, aun que... seamos sinceros, Marinette, tu ya sabías que Adrien era Chat Noir antes de que él te lo dijera -

Tal afirmación de mi kwami casi hace que me ahogue con mi propia saliva, poniéndome roja como tomate. Adrien me dió unos golpesitos en la espalda para ayudarme y tras mi pequeño lapsus brutus me miró de forma coqueta.

\- ¿Q-qué? - pregunté, nerviosa.

\- ¿Así que ya sabías que era yo? -

\- ¡No! Yo... solo lo sospechaba, es decir... tenía que haber una explicación de que me hubiese enamorado de ti y de Chat y... y... bueno, me puse a intentar encontrar similitudes y...así... -

\- Aw, eres adorable, Princesa - Adrien me robó un rápido beso para retomar la atención en nuestros kwamis.

\- ¿Y qué hay con aquello de no revelar nuestra identidad para proteger a nuestros seres queridos? - Preguntó, tomándome de la mano al mismo tiempo, gesto que correspondí gustosa.

\- Buena, esa es una pequeña mentira... - dijo Tikki, sin inmutarse.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Por qué!? - Gritamos Adrien y yo, al unísono.

\- ¿Que no han escuchado toda la explicación? Ya lo dijimos - Se quejó Plagg, dándole un mordisco a su queso.

\- No les hemos dicho todo, Plagg. - Le reprendió Tikki al kwami negro - Mientras ustedes, como portadores del anillo y los pendientes, lleven puestos los Miraculous, son completamente inmunes a toda clase de hechizos externos que busquen entrar en su mente para conocer detalles de sus vidas y de sus identidades como tal. No pasará nunca nada malo mientras los que sepan de sus identidades sean ustedes mismos, entre ustedes. Solo ustedes pueden saberlo, nadie más que sea externo- Terminó diciendo mi tierna kwami.

\- Oh, eso tiene sentido...- De pronto Adrien se interrumpió a si mismo y se me quedó mirando, creo que estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que yo.

\- Oh oh...- dije.

\- Si... Luka Couffaine ya sabe la identidad de Marinette - Comentó Tikki, sabiendo perfectamente el porqué de nuestra reacción - Pero el enemigo no sabe que él sabe y Luka parece un chico positivo y poco manipulable, debemos confiar en que Hawk Moth no podrá akumatizarlo nunca... o en su defecto; que podrémos detener a Hawk Moth antes de que eso pase -

\- O podemos borrarle la memoria a su amigo - Comentó Plagg, como si fuese de lo más normal del mundo.

\- ¿Es eso posible? - Pregunté, realmente interesada, si fuera posible...entonces la idea no sería descabellada.

\- Bueno. Si, pero aún no he logrado descubrir el hechizo completo -

Por la puerta de la habitación entró el Maestra Fu con la tableta en dónde guardaba las fotografías del libro de los Miraculous, dirigiéndose hasta nosotros.

\- ¿Ya han hablado con sus kwamis? - Preguntó el maestro, sentándose tranquilamente frente a mi y Adrien.

Tanto él como yo nos limitamos a asentir con la cabeza a lo que el maestro nos sonrió.

\- Me alegra ¿Ustedes están bien? -

\- Yo si, pero... ¿Y tú? - Pregunté, dirigiendome a Adrien, quién al instante me sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que matan.

 **·Adrien·**

\- Yo puedo decir que si... Pero... no deja de inquietarme lo que pasó, es más, ni siquiera estoy muy conciente de lo que pasó -

Digo, no es como que no me preocupara el hecho de que casi me mata un dolor constante en zonas que se supone habían sanado enteramente gracias al poder de Ladybug, sin embargo, ya que me encontraba bien, mi prioridad había sido asegurarme de dejar las cosas en órden con Marinette.

\- Pasó que por no hacerme caso, te hirieron y sufriste las consecuencias -

Y ahí van de nuevo los regaños de mi querida azabache por protegerla más de lo debido, a veces me exasperan pero también entiendo que lo hace porque se preocupa por mi.

\- ¡Hey! Eso es tema por separado, aquí el asunto parece que es que tu poder no pude curarme por completo... ¿No? - Aquella pequeña pregunta la hice refiriéndome al Maestro Fu.

\- Así es...y me temo dos cosas, ambas igual de malas -

Todos en la habitación, tanto humanos como kwamis, pusimos total atención.

\- Pueder ser que Hawk Moth haya descubierto alguna manera de aumentar su poder - Marinette se tapó la boca - ...o que Ladybug esté perdiendo el suyo -

Ésta vez fue Tikki la que se llevó las manos a la boca.

\- Pero...Maestro, no es posible, no al menos el tema de perder poder - Esa fue Tikki hablando.

Se hizo un silencio general, todos probablemente nos encontrabamos pensando en las posibilidades, sin embargo el sonido del teléfono de Marinette acompañado de un zumbido nos hizo dar un brinco.

\- ¡AY!¡Mis padres! ¡Hace una hora les dije que ya iba para allá!- gritó Marinette, saliendo de la habitación a toda prisa para contestar la llamada, seguida de su kwami.

\- No hay más remedio, tendremos que intentar pensar cada quién por su cuenta, póngase tu y Marinette de acuerdo para poder venir juntos un día cercano, yo estaré esperando -

Asentí y me despedí del Maestro Fu, al salir al fin sabría su ubicación. No sé, aquello me dió alegría y a la vez me sentí contrariado por el hecho de que solo ante mi mala situación es que pude enterarme de ese dato. Como sea...ahora eso no importa.

Al salir me encontré con Marinette, que esperaba por mi solo para despedirse... Me hubiese encantado acompañarla pero no sabía las condiciones en las que me encontraría con mi padre al volver después de prácticamente dos días de ausencia así que con un pequeño y tímido beso nos dijimos "hasta luego".

Miré cómo una destello rosado iluminaba el callejón al que Marinette se había dirigido y un segundo después Ladybug saltaba al tejado de una casa. Me le quedé viendo totalmente embelesado e inevitablemente me sonrojé cuando volteó para mirarme y sonreirme de manera coqueta. Uf, es como un sueño hecho realidad, y digo... A pesar de saber desde hace tiempo que ella Marinette era Ladybug, solo en mi sueños me imaginaba a ella correspondiendome incluso bajo su faceta heroica.

 **9:50 pm**

Bueno, todo salió mucho mejor de lo esperado.

Descubrí que Nathalie se había hecho cargo de mi padre diciéndole que había asistido a todas mis clases y al parecer mi padre no se enteró de que no pasé la noche en casa.

\- No vuelvas a desaparecer así. Se que eres un adolescente con necesidades y más ahora que tienes a alguien que te importa. - Me decía Nathalie con voz severa o...eso creo, ya que siempre suena igual.

\- Muchas gracias - Le agradecí de corazón, ya que nisiquiera me cuestionó nada. Me imagino que ella supuso que solo había tenido un arranque de rebeldía... Y creo que es mejor que se quede así.

\- Mañana repondrás tu clase de chino perdida y además tienes esgrima. Harás las dos actividades y para ello tuve que recorrer tu horario. No queremos que tu padre se entere de nada así que esto es necesario ¿De acuerdo?

\- Si, si, lo que sea necesario. En serio, no sé cómo agradecerte lo suficiente.

\- Podrías hacerlo...no volviendo a escaparte así -

Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí como si de un niño inocente me tratase.

\- No prometo nada -

Ella apretó los labios en una fina línea pero sorprendentemente después los curvó ligeramente para formar lo que parecía una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Quién lo diría? Nathalie se ha estado convirtiéndo poco a poco en una especie de confidente para mi...

Al llegar a mi habitación Plagg salió inmediatamente de su escondite para tomar urgido un buen trozo de camembert. Bueno, creo que esta vez se merece todo el queso que quiera.

 **·Luka· Esa misma noche**

Y así fue como perdí el amor de la persona que creí que estaría a mi lado el resto de mi vida... Creo que no puedo engañarme así, la realidad es que nunca tuve su amor, ella siempre estuvo perdidamente enamorada de Adrien Agreste...

Y heme aquí, tocándo mi guitarra en una armonía lenta y melancólica, tal y como me siento ahora mismo, para de alguna forma intentar calmar el dolor en mi corazón.

Me pregunto si hubiese actuado de otra manera... ¿Algo habría cambiado? Sinceramente no lo creo y lo peor del caso es que siempre lo supe y aún así me hice la ilusión de que realmente podría enamorar a Marinette.

Marinette... Esa chica tan hermosa y sencilla, lo cual la hace ser aún más hermosa por dentro. Marinette... la heroína de París, no sé porqué no me sorprende el que ella haya resultado ser Ladybug, después de todo Marinette siempre ha sido una chica muy valiente y servicial, seguramente le fue muy difícil darme una oportunidad, pero le agradezco el haberlo intentado.

Por otro lado... Está Adrien Agreste ¿Se habrá salido con la suya?

\- Adrien Agreste y Marinette Dupain-Cheng te estuvieron engañando todo éste tiempo dese que tu padre murió... -

Una voz grave y un tanto tétrica me saca de mis pensamientos ¿Qué demonios? pero si estoy solo...

Miro mi guitarra, su color ha cambiado ¿¡Un akuma!? No, no es posible.

\- ¡Sal de mi cabeza! - Grito, soltándo mi guitarra y dejándo que caiga al piso con un ruido estrepitoso.

\- Te sientes triste y solo ¿No es así? Sentimientos lo suficientemente fuertes como para atraer uno de mis preciosos akumas -

\- No importa como me sienta, jamás cederé ante ti. Yo... se lo prometí... ¡Así que cállate! ¡No te haré caso! -

La desesperación comenzó a invadirme, necesitaba hacer lo que fuera para evitar que Hawk Moth tomara control de mi.

\- ¿Acaso no quieres saber lo que Marinette Dupain Cheng te hizo? ¿No quieres saber cómo es que ella junto con Adrien Agreste se burlaron de ti? -

\- ¿Sé...burlaron de mi? -

Pude notar cómo una luz morada iluminaba mi rostro.

\- Ellos dos salían mientras la señorita Dupain seguía siendo tu novia -

\- ¿Q-qué? No, eso es imposible, Marinette no haría algo así... Adrien tampoco -

\- Tu novia y tu amigo te han traicionado... Déjame ayudarte para que puedas saber la verdad, a cambio...solo necesitas traérme los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir -

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Chan chan chaaaan!

Si, lo sé, éste capítulo ha salido bastante más cortito que los anteriores, pero no le vi sentido intentar agregar más cosas y decidí ahorrarmelo para el siguiente capítulo.

¿Será que Luka se dejará akumatizar? Pinki Gabriel! aprovechándose de los que se enteró! Digo, no fue difícil para él enterarse de que su hijo "salía" con una chica que ya tenía novio :0

Espero les haya gustado éste capítulo! :D Ésta vez sin retrasos! pero no prometo lo mismo para el siguiente...Ji. Intenaré que valga la pena la espera :3

No olviden dejar su pequeño review! lo responderé a la brevedad! :D


	20. Fantasías

**Siempre Tuya - Fantasías**

 **·Adrien· Miércoles**

\- ¡LO SABÍA! -

\- ¿En serio, nena? -

\- Bueno...más o menos... Pero ¿POR QUÉ NO NOS HABÍAN DICHO? ¡Malos amigos! -

Y aquí estamos Alya, Nino, Marinette y yo, lo más escondiditos que podemos en nuestra hora muerta de los miércoles. No encontrámos mejor momento para poder contarles a nuestros amigos acerca de nuestro noviazgo ahora oficial.

\- Lo siento, lo siento - se disculpa Marinette con Alya, haciendo reverencias una y otra vez.

\- Bueno, al menos ya sabía de mano del Agreste menor aquí presente, que iba por tus huesitos, amiga -

\- ¿¡QUÉEEE!? ¿Es eso cierto? - Ésta vez mi querida novia se dirigió a mi.

Ah... "novia", que bien me siento tan solo de poder referirme a ella con esa palabra, una tan simple pero que significa muchísimo para mi. Cualquier cosa puede pasar pero jamás nada que pueda hacer que mi felicidad se pierda mientras ella esté a mi lado. Ella es toda la fuerza que necesito para enfrentar cualquier cosa.

\- Eeehm, pues...¿Si? - Respondí haciendo cara de perrito inocente.

\- Cuando salimos al cine con Luka, aquí Agreste nos dijo a mi y a Nino que te pretendía. Desgraciadamente ese mismo día le diste el si a ...oye, espera... ¡OIGAN! ¿¡Desde cuando están saliendo?! -

Oh oh, a veces olvido lo inteligente y suspicaz que puede llegar a ser Alya.

\- ¡Amiga! No me digas que... ¡OH POR DIOS! -

Alya por poco y se ponía a dar saltos en el poco espacio del que todos disponíamos, porque si, nos encontrabamos en el mismo lugar entre dos edificios en el que por poco y violo a mi querida azabache.

\- ¡¿Le fuiste infiel con Adrien?! - nuestra amiga morena gritó bajito, tapándose la boca con una mano. Al parecer no estaba enojada ni mucho menos, más bien se le veía emocionadísima con la idea.

\- Wou, ¡hermano! ¿Es eso cierto? - Preguntó notablemente sorprendido mi mejor amigo.

Tanto Marinette como yo nos miramos con complicidad pero sin atrevernos a contestar directamente, digo...no es algo de lo que podamos enorgullecernos en lo absoluto, no podemos regodearnos así sin más, sería una falta de respecto aún peor contra nuestro amigo.

\- El que calla otorga - Dijo firmemente Alya, acomodándose los lentes - No puedo creerlo ¿quién lo diría?... No lo sabe Luka ¿Verdad? -

\- Por supuesto que no, ni siquiera sabe que Adrien y yo estamos juntos, no pude decirle...- Contestó Marinette totalmente ruborizada.

\- Y no es algo que tenga que saber. Será mejor que se entere de lo nuestro hasta después -

\- Completamente de acuerdo... ¡Pero ustedes dos tienen mucho que explicarnos a nosotros! -

Y así fue, Marinette y yo intentamos explicarles de manera muy...muy resumida y superficial lo que había pasado entre nosotros, evidentemente omitiendo esos candentes momentos en los que habíamos caído y que de hecho de alguna forma habían sido los culpables de que ahora estuviésemos juntos y por obviedad, el hecho de que nosotros somos Ladybug y Chat Noir.

\- Es tan perverso y romántico a la vez - Comentó Alya al finalizar nuestra mini explicación.

\- Yo sabía que en algún momento terminarían ustedes dos juntos... Es más, de menos... TODA la clase sabía que terminarían juntos - Nino dibujó un círculo con sus brazos durante su últma frase

\- Yo puedo hasta apostar que incluso Luka lo sabía - Aseguró Alya, a lo que inmediatamente Marinette cambió su semblante a uno más sombrío, ante esto no pude evitar abrazarla por la espalda y por encima de los hombros.

\- Tranquila, hermosa, todo saldrá bien con ese tema - Le dije al oído ante los ojos atentos de nuestros amigos.

\- Aw, cuánta miel, creo que los dejámos solos un rato, no querémos que nos de diabetes por su culpa -

Alya se llevó a Nino jalándole del brazo, dejándonos a Marinette y a mi con unos 10 minutos libres antes de volver a clases.

No me lo pensé dos veces y besé a mi novia en cuánto me aseguré de que estabamos completamente solos sin ningúna mirada curiosa cerca. Díganme exagerado, pero después de un día completo sin hacerlo ya estaba experimentando síntomas de abstinencia.

\- Mmh, antes ya amaba tus besos...pero... Mmmh... Ahora los...amo a...la...máxima potencia, Prin...cesa - Se entendió ¿Verdad? Es que no puedo hablar sin dejar de besarla, lo siento.

Ambos sonreímos mientras seguíamos besándonos y yo disfrutaba de ello todo lo que podía... De pronto ella mordió mi labio inferior casi sin quererlo, sin embargo esa acción mandó una descarga electrica por todo mi cuerpo, activando una parte específica que no pude contener.

\- Uhm...¿Adrien? ¿Eso que siento en mi estómago es...? - Preguntó Marinette alejándose un poco de mi y mirando hacia mi entrepierna.

\- En mi defensa: tu eres la culpable - dije, guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo de forma sensual.

Sinceramente creí que en éste momento entraría en juego el lado responsable de mi chica y haría que nos alejaramos para calmar el asunto, pero no, contra todo pronóstico Marinette alcanzó firmemente mi erección con una de sus manos y la masajeó, logrando así hacerme soltar un suspiro de placer.

\- Hermosa... ¿Acaso quieres que te viole aquí mismo? Ganas no me faltan, sobre todo pensando en lo que te hice aquí mismo hace poco... Pero... Ah, demonios... Marinette...estamos a nada de entrar a clase -

¿Es enserio que acabo de ser yo quién intenta razonar?

En lugar de obtener alguna respuesta de su parte, lo que pasó fue que ella se prendó de mi cuello con su brazo libre para después hincarme una buena mordida cerca de la clavícula...y estoy seguro que no fue más arriba solo porque sus estatura no se lo permitía, pero fue suficiente para hacerme desear arrancarle la ropa en ese mismo instante.

Ok... Me voy a odiar a mi mismo, pero ésto tiene que parar, así que levantando su rostro le obligué a besarme nuevamente de manera especialmente intensa e invasiva, intentando descargar así aun que fuese un poco toda la excitación retenida... y cuando nuestras respiraciones se volvieron difíciles y erráticas la empujé suavemente por los hombros para separarnos.

\- Es hora de volver a clase... Y...creo que...tu tendrás que ir primero que yo...por...obvias razones -

Marinette rió de forma traviesa y tras darme un beso fugaz en los labios, se retiró.

\- No tardes mucho, gatito - dijo, justo antes de perderse al salir del pequeño callejón.

 **·Marinette·**

El resto del tiempo en clase me costó mucho poder concentrarme lo suficiente pues mi mente parecía haberse quedado entre esos dos edificios donde estuve con Adrien y mis amigos...Y no precisamente por lo que hablamos, si no más bien por los recuerdos y la necesidad siempre latente de mi cuerpo de acercarse al de Adrien. ¿Está mal? Según Tikki, es algo completamente normal y no debería avergonzarme. Al menos sé por la misma boca de Adrien que él se siente igual que yo y eso de alguna forma me da un alivio... Lo que no logro aliviar es ésta necesidad ¿Qué hago? Sé por él mismo que el horario de ésta semana lo tiene más justo debido al suceso del lunes, pues no solo tiene que reponer su clase de esgrima, sino de piano también.

Uuuugh ¡no sé que hacer! Creo que lo único que me queda es esperar, de todos modos éste mismo viernes debo ir a su casa a entregar el contrato firmado para la sesión de fotos.

Vamos Marinette, solo son 2 días más... Y lo vas a ver en... Esperen... Chat y yo no hemos hecho patrujalle desde hace varios días atrás y ni siquiera nos hemos puesto de acuerdo, bueno, ahora que sabemos nuestras identidades supongo que de alguna forma tiene que ser más fácil ¿No?

\- En serio lamento no poder verte más por hoy, Princesa -

Adrien y yo nos encontrábamos en el área de lockers, alistándonos para marchar mientras Alya y Nino hacían guardia para que nadie nos viese.

\- No te preocupes, siempre hay otros días - dije, tratándo de convencerme a mi misma más que a él.

Se notó que quiso responder algo más pero tan solo movió los labios sin lograr sacar alguna palabra y todo lo que hizo fue morderse el labio inferior para después atraerme a él con una mano en la cintura para besarme.

\- Wooou ¡Quietos! Para esas cosas busquense un hotel - Exclamó Alya totalmente divertida, hacíendonos separar. Aun que más bien lo que nos sacó de trance antes que su grito, fue un "clic" y un destello proveniente de su celular. Si, nos tomó una foto...

... creo que se la pediré luego.

Tras unas cuantas bromas de parte de mi amiga y de su novio en nuestra contra, al fin nos despedimos todos y partimos a nuestras respectivas casas.

Llegué, saludé a mis padres, les ayudé un poco en la panadería, comí sola, tomé unas cuantas galletas para Tikki y finalmente subí a mi habitación para hacer los deberes escolares. Lo feo de todo ésto es que estaba tan concentrada en no pensar en Adrien, que mientras menos quería, más lo pensaba... Por suerte el tiempo pasó rápido debido a todo lo que me dediqué a hacer, incluso Tikki había decidido no hablarme y descansar viendo videos en mi computador.

Cuando me di cuenta, el reloj ya marcaba las diez menos quince y Tikki se había quedado dormida en mi teclado. Que linda... La tomé en mis manos y la recosté en la improvisada cama que tenía para ella en el closet, y aprovechando el lugar me puse el pijama para disponerme a dormir.

Una vez arriba en mi cama, tumbada y sin nada más que hacer que cerrar mis ojos para terminar el día, el zumbido de mi celular me interrumpió. Apresurada lo revisé, se trataba de un mensaje de mi querido gatito.

 ** _Chaton =w=:_** _Buenas noches, Prrrrrincesa! No sabes lo mucho que te extraño. Sueña conmigo!_

Inevitablemente sonreí como tonta mirándo la pantalla de mi celular e inmediatamente tecleé mi respuesta.

 ** _Mari:_** _Buenas noches, Chaton. Debió ser un día duro. Nos vemos mañana. Te amo!_

El letrero de "escribiendo" se desplegó en la parte inferior de la aplicación, sin embargo de pronto se borró...y... volvió. ¿Que pasa, gatito?

 ** _Chaton =w=:_** _¿Sabes que otra cosa está dura?_

Fue cuestión de medio segundo para que los colores se me subieran a la cabeza ¿Esa había sido una pregunta con doble sentido?

 ** _Mari:_ **_Ehm...no. Me gustaría saber ¿Qué?_

Pasó cerca de un minutos para recibir en mi celular un archivo de foto que no cargó inmediatamente, ya que tenía desactivada la opción en mi celular, en un principio todo lo que pude ver fue una imagen borrosa de colores azul, negro y ¿piel? Descargué la fotografía y sentí una punzada en mi bajo vientre cuando descubrí que se trataba de una foto de Adrien, encuadrando específicamente su erección aún dentro de su boxer negro, la cual sostenía apretándola con una mano.

Uf...ok, creo que esto es otro nivel de perversión y excitación en nuestra relación.

 ** _Mari:_** _Está tan duro? No lo sé, no se ve muy bien, no podría estar segura._

 _ **Chaton=w=:** __Cómo podrías asegurarte?_

Me mordí la cara interna de mi mejilla. Este gato aparentemente tenía ganas de jugar...

 ** _Mari:_** _Bueno... quizás si pudiera tocar un poco._

 _ **Chaton=w=:** __Uf, no sabes como me gustaría eso. Solo de pensarlo se me pone más dura._

Me pregunto si me vería muy necesitada si le pido que venga... Aun que creo que jugar un poco no está mal.

 _ **Mari:** __Bueno, no tienes un mejor ángulo para asegurarme? digo, ya que no se puede tocar..._

Pasaron unos segundos antes de recibir una nueva fotografía la cual me apresuré a descargar, en ella aparecía básicamente la misma escena de antes pero vista de perfil, por lo que se podía notar perfectamente bien lo grande y duro del miembro en la mano de Adrien.

Creo que voy a necesitar abrir la ventana... aquí ya hace bastante calor.

 ** _Chaton=w=:_** _Te gusta lo que vez?_

 ** _Mari:_** _más que verlo, me gustaría sentirlo..._

La temperatura en mi cuerpo estaba subiendo alarmantemente rápido e inconcientemente llevé una de mis mano a uno de mis senos, masajéandolo delicadamente debajo de la tela de mi blusa, mientras veía las fotos en mi celular.

Momentos después, la aplicación marcaba que un archivo pesado se estaba recibiendo y al cabo de un par de minutos pude descargarlo, llevándome la muy grata sorpresa de un video en dónde se veía la mano de Adrien acariciar todo su falo de arriba a abajo aún por encima de la tela y apartando la tela de su pantalón de mezclilla, al parecer aún no se había cambiado ¿pero eso a quién le importa? ¡Dios! se le ve tan grande...

 ** _Chaton=w=:_** _No sabes las ganas que tengo de metertelo hasta el fondo y de escucharte gemir para mi._

Los sentidos se me nublaban, estaba demasiado excitada y mi cuerpo mandaba señales de placer hasta mi centro, haciéndome mojar...

 ** _Mari:_** _Mmm demasiado tentador, chaton. Viéndolo así, se antoja un montón._

 ** _Chaton=w=:_** _Así como va la cosa...quién sabe cuánto me dure. Necesito ayuda. ¿Tienes algo para mi?_

Me mordí el labio inferior, era obvio que quería que yo también le mandara alguna foto provocadora.

Sonreí.

Me senté en la cama y sin preocuparme nada, me quité mi blusa, dejándola perdida a un lado de mi. Tapé uno de mis senos con mi mano y lo empujé hacia arriba para que se viera más voluminoso y enfocando con la cámara me aseguré de que mi otro seno quedara censurado, para darle un poco más de emoción y suspenso, me mordí el labio y tomé la foto. Satisfecha, se la envié, esperando ansiosa por su reacción.

 ** _Chaton=w=:_** _Uf! Mira nada más lo que has provocado._

Después de su mensaje, tuve que esperar un rato más para recibir lo que enviaba y dado que estaba tardando, supe inmediatamente que se trataba de un video; Cuando al fin lo abrí tuve que llevarme una mano a la boca ante el jadeo que solté. Adrien había liberado sin pudor alguno su erección para dejárme ver cómo se masturbaba con vehemencia, regalándome un ángulo en dónde se podía ver incluso su barbilla y su boca entreabierta por el placer...y su increíblemente delicioso torso desnudo.

Dios, si esto sigue así...voy a terminar por correrme sin siquiera tocarme.

Tan increíble era el video, que ni siquiera tuve la capacidad de contestar...y es que era casi 1 minuto y medio de verle subir y bajar su mano, de su pene brillar debido al líquido preseminal, de ver su respiración agitada y morderse los labios seductoramente y de escuchar ese sonido acuoso y tremendamente pervertido proveniente de sus movimientos.

 ** _Chaton=w=:_** _Sigues ahí, hermosa?_

Sé que sencillamente podría seguir con el juego, masturbarme junto con él y dejar la necesidad para otro día, pero...

...Espero que Tikki no me odie.

 **·Adrien· 11:20 pm**

Casi 10 minutos después y no hay respuesta ¿Qué pasa, bichito? ¿Me vas a dejar así sin más? Aun que sinceramente me gusta pensar que no me contesta solo por que se ha excitado al tal grado de tener que dejar todo para poder masturbarse a gusto; Así que con eso en mente, yo sigo en mi propia tarea de autocomplacencia, disfrutando del tacto de mi mano sobre mi pene completamente duro, imaginándo que es Marinette quien se encuentra masturbándome.

Estoy tan concentrado en lo mío, que no me doy cuenta de la silueta que se atreve a invadir mi habitación, saltando desde el gran ventanal hasta adentro, ni puedo decir mucho a mi favor, siempre mantengo abiertas las ventanas de mi habitación por si se ofrece ante un ataque de akuma.

Aumento las sacudidas sobre mi erección, cierro los ojos y dejo caer mi cabeza en la almohada, sucumbiendo a las sensaciones que se expanden a todo mi cuerpo.

\- Ah... Marinette... - No me avergüenza gemir su nombre por lo bajo mientras me toco, a fin de cuentas es en ella en quién pienso, lo que no me imaginé en ese momento fue recibir alguna respuesta.

\- Marinette no, Chaton, es Ladybug -

La voz de la mencionada invadió mis oídos, obligándome a abrir mis ojos al instante y dirigir mi mirada hacía la tremendamente sexy silueta roja que ahora mismo se encontraba gateando sobre la cama hacia mi, reclamando mi erección como suya entre sus manos para luego, sin previo aviso, metersela de yeno a la boca, succionando y lamiendo sin pudor alguno.

Por un segundo pensé que se trataba de un sueño húmedo demasiado real, pero es tan intenso que simplemente es imposible que lo sea. ¡Demonios! ¡Estoy en el cielo! y un ángel caído a venido a por mi.

El cuarto está a oscuras pero fuera hay luna llena, por lo que entra la suficente luz como para poder ver la erótica escena de Ladybug haciéndome una felación arrodillada sobre el colchón y entre mis piernas y dado que estaba agachada se le alzaba el trasero y... bueno, wou... Éste si que es como el mejor de mi sueños, nunca creí que viviría para tener a Ladybug así. Creo que ahora puedo morir feliz.

\- Mmph... si, está tan duro como presumías -

\- ¿Lo dudabas, Bugaboo? - Ok, llamarla así me pone demasiado.

\- Tenía que comprobar -

Sus ojos brillaban con lujuria impregnada en ellos...¡Y rayos! Sentír como bombeaba mi erección cada vez más rápido me estaba volviendo loco, era demasiado delicioso como para querer contenerme, si seguía así me iba a correr antes de poder penetrarla...porque ¡oigan! ya que estaba aquí era OBVIO que lo aprovecharía.

\- Hey...hermosa. No quiero terminar todavía - Le advertí, intentando apartarme pero ella se negó apretando toda mi extensión entre sus manos y hacíendome jadear en el proceso.

\- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó con un muy falso tono inocentón que debo decir que me excitó.

\- Por...que...quiero penetrarte. Y si no paras ahora mismo...no tardaré mucho en correrme.

\- Oh...estoy segura de que no tendrás problema con eso -

Y sin más, retomó su labor sobre mi erección, lamiéndola como si de su dulce favorito se tratara, mirándome de manera lasciva de vez en vez y cerrando los ojos en otras tantas.

\- Estoy...comenzando a creer que a ti te gusta hacer ésto..más que a mi - la voz comenzaba a temblarme ¡Demonios! Esto es demasiado delicioso como para atreverme a detenerla nuevamente.

\- Me encanta - Fue todo lo que ella dijo, no deteniéndose para continuar succionandome y estimulándome con las manos, rodeando mi glánde traviesamente con su lengua y estirando la piel de arriba a abajo una y otra vez.

No pasó mucho tiempo para comenzar a sentir ese rico cosquilleo que anuncia el inminente final y lo único que atiné a hacer fue tomar la cabeza de Marinette en mis manos para atraerla aún más a mi, haciendo que hundiese mi erección completamente dentro de su boca mientras que yo movía mis caderas a la par que sus succiones en un ritmo acelerado.

\- Agh...Marinette, me voy a...-

Apreté los ojos y dejé caer mis brazos a los costados. Marinette aceleró aún más sus movimientos, mirándome intensamente.

No aguanté más... Me dejé llevar por la oleada de placer que se arremolinaba en toda mi extensión y a su vez en todo mi cuerpo, liberando mi semen en la boca de Marinette y extasiandome todavía más con esa imagen.

Fue demasiado erótico ver como ella tragaba todo mi semen en su boca, relamiendose los labios tras ello y limpiando un poco sus comisuras con los dedos.

\- Mmmh es dulce -

De eso sé algo, dicen que depende mucho de lo que coma un hombre el sabor de su semen y dado que mi dieta como modelo incluía muchas frutas y verduras y menos carnes, no me sorprendía mucho que el sabor de mi... Ok, ya me estoy desviando mucho.

\- ¿Te ha gustado? - Pregunté, realmente curioso.

\- Digamos que... Creo que lo haré más seguido - Respondió de lo más sensual.

Sonreí complacido y le indiqué que viniera conmigo para poder besarla.

Creo que mi imaginación está volando demasiado en este momento... imagínen tener a su amor platónico justo delante de ustedes después de que les haya hecho una felación y... Ok, creo que no aplica para ustedes, debo replantear la idea. Es decir... ¡Es Ladybug! Solo de imaginar que pudiera hacerle de todo ¡Uf!... Desgraciadamente eso no es posible ya que nuestros trajes son imposibles de retirar sin tener que deshacer la transformación, pero creo que eso no impide hacer realidad al menos una parte de mis fantasías ¿Verdad?

\- Pero...Ladybug, esto no es correcto, mi novia me matará - Dramaticé, cubriéndome apenas con una almohada.

\- ¿Quieres jugar, Agreste? - Preguntó maliciosamente ella, tomando con una mano la almohada para intentar retirarla, pero no la dejé, ejerciendo tan solo un poco de fuerza.

Y yo solo sonreí ante su pregunta.

\- Bueno... Estoy segura de que ella no se molestará - Dijo, adoptando una actitud que se debatía entre divertida y coqueta.

\- No estoy seguro de eso... ¿Cómo lo sabes? -

\- No importa ahora - hizo una ligera pausa - ¿Sabes? Alguien me dijo que estabas enamorado de mi ¿Eso es cierto? - Sonrió, acercándose a mi oído para hablarme sobre éste, haciéndome erizar la piel por su cálida respiración.

No pude evitar morder mi labio inferior ante, para mi, tan erótica situación y a la vez, posé mis manos sobre sus caderas, haciendo así que se acomodara sobre mi, con una rodilla entre mis piernas.

\- Locamente, como no tienes una idea - Susurré, apenas a un par de centímetros sobre sus labios pudiendo notar como ella miraba directamente los míos.

\- Entonces...¿Qué nos impide tener algo que ambos queremos? -

¿Usando mis propias palabras en mi contra, bichito?

Entoces, ella usó uno de sus dedos para recorrer provocativamente mi pecho, de arriba a abajo, hasta volver a tomar la almohada con la que cubría la erección que nuevamente y sin problema alguno, volvía a palpitar anhelante por ella.

\- ¿Tanto me deseas? - Pregunté, dejándole retirar la almohada muy lentamente, acción que me provocó un suspiro ante el roce de la tela.

\- ¿Y qué chica en su sano juicio no desea al apuesto y famoso Adrien Agreste? - Cuando terminó de decir aquello ya había quitado al fin la almohada y se había semirecostado sobre mi, presionando y frotando su pierna contra mi pene.

En serio no sé como es que mi fantasía puede ser tan fuerte como para no haberle obligado ya a destransformarse para penetrarla hasta el fondo de una buena vez.

\- No me importa cuantas chicas estén detrás de mi, yo solo estoy interesado en ti - Dije para finalmente besarla de manera desesperada y necesitada, introduciendo mi lengua en su boca para iniciar una digna batalla por el liderazgo del mismo ¿Ya he dicho cuánto me fascina besarla? ¡Uf!

\- Ti...Tikki, pun...- Ella estuvo a punto de dehacer su transformación, pero la acallé intensificando aún más los besos, aún quería jugar un poco más...solo un poco más.

\- Shhh.. ¿No se supone que nadie debe saber tu identidad? - Susurré con voz ronca debido a la tremenda excitación.

\- A-adrien, por...favor... Estás tan duro, quiero tenerte dentro -

Amo saberla tan entregada al deseo, me marea solo escucharle decir ese tipo de cosas.

\- No te preocupes, hermosa. Pronto estarás gritando de placer - Y dicho esto, apreté su redondo y perfecto trasero entre mis manos para acercarla más a mi y a su vez para aumentar ese vaivén que ella había comenzado y con el que continuaba estimulándome, logrando así obtener un delicioso gemido - Me encantas...- Susurré, recorriéndo todo su cuerpo con mis manos sin pudor alguno, desde su trasero hasta sus increíbles senos - Eres tan jodidamente perfecta -

Los besos continuaron, sumándose a ellos unas cuantas mordidas y jadeos por parte de ambos. Entre regocijos, Marinette se encargó de retirarme al fin el pantalón mientras que yo le ayudaba con el boxer, quedándo totalmente desnudo frente a ella, que aún portaba aquel sexy traje de Ladybug.

Aprovechado la separación que tuvo que suceder al terminar de desvertirme, me levanté por un momento de la cama, ella quiso seguirme pero enseguida la empujé no muy suavemente de vuelta a la cama y la giré para que quedase de espaldas a mi. Me encanta verla en todos sus ángulos pero creo que su espalda y trasero son una especial debilidad para mi y mi líbido. Como sea... Una vez teniéndola así la sujeté de las muñecas para que no pudiese moverse demasiado, pero grata fue mi sorpresa cuando ella se encargó de apegarse a mi, restregando en círculos su trasero contra mi erección de manera insistente e intensa.

\- Mierda... Vas a hacer que me vuelva a correr si sigues así -

\- Mmmh ¿pero qué clase de mala palabra es esa? No sabía que Adrien Agreste dijera cosas así - dijo ella, burlándose del masoquista delirio que me hacía hacer o decir cosas que normalmente no exteriorizo.

\- No soy de juguete, hermosa, yo también puedo expresarme - Le dije a oído, mordiéndo después un poco su lóbulo haciéndo chocar mis dientes con su Miraculous.

\- ¿Puedes ser mi juguete? - Preguntó ella coquetamente y ladeando el rostro para encontrarse con el mío y ofrecerme sus labios, los cuales recibí gustoso y con una sonrisa ante su pregunta.

\- Puedo ser lo que quieras, solo tienes que pedirlo -

En medio de la excitación y ante las ganas tremendas de penetrarla hice algo que quizás en otras circuntacias habría sido merecedor de un buen regaño; liberé una de sus manos solo para poder usar la mía para retirar uno de sus pendientes. Ella soltó un pequeño gritito ante la acción, llevándose una mano al lugar donde debería de estar el pendiente que le acaba de quitar mientras que yo observaba maravillado como su transformación comenzaba desaparecer muy lentamente.

Sinceramente esperaba por el regaño en cualquier momento, en cambio... ella giró un poco su cuerpo para quitarme el pendiente que le había robado y después muy tranquilamente ella misma retiró el otro pendiente, haciéndo que lo poco que quedaba del traje rojo moteado desapareciera por completo.

\- ¿Marinette, eres tú? - Bromeé ñ, siguiendo el juego.

\- Basta, gato tonto...-

Sonrió y estirándose hacia adelate, puso los pendientes en uno de mis muebles, a salvo. Ella estaba a punto de regresar a su posición de antes pero se lo impedí, dejándola apoyada en sus palmas y rodillas. Se le veía muy apetecible de esa manera, sobre todo por el hecho de que llevaba un pequeño short rosado de tela ligera y una blusa de tirantes, su pijama de verano...Ojalá siempre fuese verano.

Presa de la lujuria, ésta vez fui yo quién se restregaba contra su trasero, disfrutando de las deliciosas sensasiones y de las corrientes eléctricas que me recorrían todo el cuerpo.

 **·Marinette·**

Me fascina la manera en que Adrien logra cambiar en mi aspectos de mi misma que jamás creí llegar a cambiar; desde el hecho de haberme escapado de casa solo por el mero instinto de poder estar cerca de él, impulsada por el deseo y la necesidad.

Cuando retiró uno de mis pendientes por poco y me da un min infarto, pero después recordé que podía confiar en él, que no pasaba nada malo y que eso solo significaba que al fin podría sentirlo con toda mi piel, así que respiré profundo y fui yo misma quién se quitó el pendiente restante para dejarle hacer de mi lo que él quisiera.

Sentir su pene en mi trasero solo lograba desquiciarme más y más, necesitaba quitarme de una buena vez la ropa que me estorbaba, así que como pude, aún arrodillada y con las palmas sobre la cama, yo misma me saqué la blusa por la cabeza, un segundo después sentí cómo mi sostén se aflojaba...ese había sido Adrien, desabrochandolo sin problema alguno.

\- Que atento -

\- Siempre, mi lady -

Y tras esas palabras, él atrapó ambos senos en sus manos, empujándome hacía atrás y contra su erección, haciéndome jadear y morderle el labio ante la expectativa. Un momento después, Adrien bajó mi short junto con mis bragas, pasando ambas prendas por mis piernas hasta retirarlas.

\- Estás mojadísima...- dijo roncamente, usando un dedo para dibujar la línea de mi intimidad, haciéndome gemir por lo sensible que ya me encontraba.

\- ¿Y piensas desaprovecharlo? - Pregunté, inclinándome más hacia el frente para levantar el trasero.

\- Mmmh definitivamente no...-

\- Entonces... ¿Qué tal si me penetras de una buena vez? -

Esperaba a en cualquier momento sentir el endurecido pene de mi...novio, entrar en mi, pero no sucedió al menos como esperaba, si no que Adrien me giró bruscamente en la cama para después acomodarse entre mis piernas, besarme y así, con nuestros labios unidos, penetrarme lentamente... Tal acción fue tan tremendamente deliciosa, que ni él ni yo pudimos evitar gemir aún mientras nos besábamos.

\- Dios... Ah...es...increíble - Apenas si podía hablar, y no precisamente por las embestidas, ya que estas no era duras como solían serlo, si no más bien por las intensas sensasiones que invadían mi cuerpo desde mi centro - Siento como...si fuera...a  
..terminar-

\- Lo sé... Mmmph... Siento como me aprietas - La manera en que Adrien me miraba es una imagen que será difícil de sacar de mi cabeza, se veía tan sensual y guapo, serio y concentrado, con los labios entreabiertos y los párpados a medio cerrar y mechones rubios cayéndole por la frente, viéndose muy parecido a su alterego gatuno.

Entonces alzó mis dos piernas sobre sus hombros y aceleró el ritmo; casi me sentí morir, las sensaciones se multiplicaron por diez, era como si ya hubiese terminado...sin terminar ¿Es físicamente posible? Creo que yo acabo de descubrir que si.

\- ¡Adrien...!-

\- Marinette... -

Él me miraba intensamente, con una expresión inquebrantable en su rostro, disfrutando del mesimiento de nuestros cuerpos.

A veces me pregunto si existirá una forma de poder sentir lo que él siente. Supongo que quizás sea una fantasía que muchos tienen... Aun que ahora mismo poco me importa, creo que me voy a morir en cuanto tenga mi orgasmo y definitivamente no me deja pensar.

\- Quiero que me montes -

La orden de Adrien y su repentina salida de mi interior me hizo soltar un reproche y hacer una mueca de la cuál él se burló por unos segundos.

\- ¿O es que acaso tu no quieres? - Dijo él, sonriendome coquetamente.

Si no fueras tan guapo, irresistible y adorable, Adrien Agreste, ya te hubiera dado un buen golpe.

Él se tumbó a mi lado en la cama y me indicó que me acercara; yo no tardé nada en hacerlo y en acomodarme encima de él, ésta vez sin recargar mis rodillas en el colchón, si no que quedé en cuclillas, apoyándome de sus hombros para tener equilibrio.

Aún sin decirnos nada, él acomodó su erección entre mis piernas, frotando su glánde contra mis labios mayores, los cuáles podía sentir resbaladizos debido a los fluídos que salían de mi interior, evidenciando mi excitación...

\- Hazme entrar -

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, simplemente me dejé caer logrando así hacerlo entrar en mi, extasiandome por la increíblemente placentera oleada de expasmos que me invadió inmediatamente. Simplemente no pude controlarme, mi cuerpo pedía más y más, atinando a moverme arriba abajo, pudiendo sentir en mis paredes cómo su pene invadía toda mi intimidad.

\- Así...más rápido -

Sonreí mietras acataba su orden.

\- ¿Qué pasa, gatito?... estás muy mandón - En realidad me costaba mucho hablar, mi voz era errática y muy agitada.

\- Mira quién lo dice...,bichito -

\- Ah, claro... es que...mmph...como Chat Noir no puedes mandarme tanto...- Reí y él me dedicó una sensual sonrisa mientras se mordía el labio.

\- Si... seguro es eso, y me encanta mandar en la cama... por que...ni siquiera tardas en obedecer -

\- en la cama..., en mi diván, en mi escritorio...-

Ambos reímos, pero los gemidos ganaron fácilmente terreno después de ello en nuestras gargantas.

Adrien lamía mis senos y mordisqueaba de vez en cuando mis pezones mientras recorría todo mi cuerpo descaradamente con sus manos..y yo me dejaba hacer por él sin queja alguna a la vez que seguía moviendome encima suyo.

\- Arrodillate en la orilla de la cama, hermosa -

No dudé en obedecer, quería satisfacerlo en todo lo que me pidiese así que en menos de lo que me lo pidió, ya me encontraba justo como él quería, ansiosa al saber que me penetraría desde atrás, una de las posiciones que ciertamente se estaba convirtiendo en una de mis favoritas.

\- ¡Aaaah! - No pude evitar gritar de esa manera al sentirlo entrar con una estocada poderosa hasta el fondo, lo sensible que me encontraba contribuía mucho a esas reacciones involuntarias en mi.

\- Ah ¡Mierda! Estás cerradísima - Gruñó él, empezando a penetrarme una y otra vez, con movimientos rápidos y precisos e increíblemente deliciosos, apretujando mis caderas con fuerza para atraérme, de ser posible, aún más a él cada vez que nuestros cuerpos chocaban, produciendo ese sonido acuoso proveniente de la unión de nuestros sexos.

\- Ah...si... así, ah... si ¡Adrien! - Ya poco me importaba lo que saliera de mi boca, no medía el volumen de mis gemidos ni las palabras que pudiese pronunciar en medio del extasis, situación que también me indicaba que mi orgasmo estaba más cerca de lo que creía.

\- ¿Te gusta que te de duro, Bugaboo? - Preguntó él inclinándose sobre mi para hablarme al oído y después para morder mi cuello y hombros.

Yo no respondí, no podía, no quería...lo único que quería era que siguiera penetrándome.

\- No escuché una respuesta...-

Y tras sus palabras, detuvo todo movimiento entre nuestros cuerpos, sosteniendome firmemente de la cintura para evitar que yo pudiera hacer algo.

\- ¡Dios, Adrien! ¡No pares de moverte! ¡Estoy a punto! - Intenté empujar mi cuerpo contra el suyo y logré algo ya que pude escucharlo jadear pero aún así no reanudó la tarea.

\- Responde, bichito... ¿Quieres que te lo haga duro? ¿Te gusta? -

\- ¡Si! ...Adrien, porfavor ¡muévete! Penetrame fuerte y...rápido -

Hecho, mi cordura se había perdido. Y...¡Rayos! me excitaba tanto saber que él podía ponerme así.

\- Buena respuesta -

No podía verlo, pero estoy segura que en su rostro había una de esas sonrisas seductoras y sugerentes que tanto me gustan de él, sin embargo esa imagen de mi cabeza se esfumó en cuánto retomó sus movimientos, haciéndome gritar y gemir su nombre al instante...

No me hubo penetrado ni tres veces cuando sentí una explosión de verdadero placer desde mi vientre y concentrándose en mi centro de manera intensa y embriagadora, haciéndome convulsionarme incontrolablemente.

\- ¡Agh, demonios! ...-

Segundos después y trás un par de penetraciones más mientras me corría, él salió apresurado de mi y momentos después pude sentir como eyaculaba sobre mi, sintiéndose caliente aquel líquido que momentos atrás me había atrevido a tragar ¿y les digo algo? Me encantó.

Me dejé caer sobre el colchón, seguida de Adrien, que lo hizo quedando a mi lado y acariciando mi espalda delicadamente.

\- ¿Todo bien, mi lady? -

Giré mi cuerpo un poco para poder mirarle, me sentía aletargada y feliz así que le sonreí.

\- Si...definitivamente bien - Respondí.

 **·Adrien·**

Se le veía tan bella de esa manera...bella y aún así, tremendamente sexy, es decir, ésta desnuda y en la pose que se encuentra las curvas de su cuerpo resaltan aún más.

\- Gatito...-

\- Oh, hermosa, no te lo había dicho antes pero debes saber que cuando me llamas así me excito mucho. Así que a menos que quieras un segundo round ahora mismo...mejor no me llames así -

Ella rió un poco, aún se encontraba como drogada por su orgasmo.

\- Yo si podría... ¿Tu podrías, "gatito"? - dijo, divertida, haciéndo énfasis en el apodo.

Y así como estaba, aún con algo de mi semen fresco en su espalda y trasero, la volteé para poder besarla, importandome poco si mis sábanas se manchaban, pues seguramente si ésto seguía así, terminarían mucho peor.

 **Jueves 5:00 am**

El sonido de mi alarma en el celular me despertó paulatinamente. Me encontraba abrazado al cuerpo desnudo de Marinette, ambos estabamos tapados con las cobijas hasta los hombros, muy calientitos y a gusto.

Era muy temprano, y lo sabía; yo mismo había programado la alarma para que sonara antes de lo habitual y así tener el tiempo necesario para despertar a Marinette y que ella pudiese llegar a casa sin problemas, sobre todo pensando en lo difícil que era despertarla.

\- Princesa... - Sin mucho temor a molestarla, deslicé mi brazo que le servía como apoyo para sacarlo de debajo de su cuello - Tienes que despertar, o le dará un infarto a tu madre...-

Efectivamente, Marinette no se inmutó ni un poco ante mis movimientos ni mis palabras, ante ésto, la sacudí un poco por el hombro pero ella seguía perdidamente dormida.

\- ¡Iuugh! Vistete ¿Quieres? ya suficiente tuvimos Tikki y yo con que estuvieran toda la noche reproduciéndose como conejos -

Si, ese era Plagg, quejándose de todo el la vida, como siempre y Tikki se encontraba detrás de él, frotándose los ojos, al parecer se acababan de despertar también.

\- Déjalos en paz, Plagg, sabes que no tiene nada de malo - Le regañó la kwami roja a lo que mi compañero solo resopló fastidiado, volando directamente al frigobar de la habitación para sacar un buen trozo de camembert.

\- Creo que debo tener un trozo de pastel en el frigobar, Tikki, tu también debes comer. Es pequeño, pero será suficiente para ti -

Tikki sonrió y asíntió e inmediatamente voló junto a Plagg, que "muy amablemente" ya le había hecho el favor de sacar el pastel.

\- Ven, vamos a otro lado a comer, terroncito - dijo Plagg en tono galante, a o lo que yo reí un poco, evitando que él se diera cuenta.

\- Plagg, te he dicho que no me llames así -

Y tras esa escena que tanto me recordó a mi mismo junto con Ladybug, ambos kwamis volaron hasta el segundo piso de la habitación.

Al regresar mi atención a Marinette no pude evitar sonreír como idiota al verla tan tranquila y hermosa. Me recosté de nuevo junto a ella y ya que se encontraba dándome la espalda, aproveché para empezar a repartir cortos besos sobre ésta, sintiéndome satisfecho al notar como su piel reaccionaba ante mis roces, erizándose.

\- Mmmh... ¿Adrien? - Llamó ella aún medio dormida mientras yo seguía besándo su espalda y cuello.

\- Creo que encontré una manera efectiva de despertarte, Princesa - Ésto de lo dije al oído, mordiéndolo ligeramente al terminar de hablar.

\- Ah...Adrien... -

\- Ok...creo que alguien le están gustando mucho las caricias - Dije, pasando uno de mis brazos por debajo de las cobijas para poder acariciar uno de sus senos, pellizcando suavemente su pezón para endurecerlo.

\- Es..muy...temprano - Se quejó, girándose un poco para verme pero poco logró pues mis besos en su cuello le hacían arquearse.

\- Nunca será demasiado temprano o tarde para hacerte el amor...-

Me acomodé mejor detrás de ella y tome mi ya dura erección entre sus piernas. Ella, apesar de su negación, comenzó a frotar su trasero contra mi, logrando así ser ella misma quién hizo que mi pene resbalara entre sus pligues.

\- Uhmm, ah...Dios... ah...- Gemía. - Sigo muy sensible...-

\- Ya lo creo... estás muy mojada otra vez. Me encanta sentir como me dejas empapado cuando salgo -

\- No digas cosas tan pervertidas...-

\- ¿Por qué? Sabes que te encanta -

Sexo matutino, creo que podría acostumbrarme a ésto en un futuro, además dicen que es muy bueno para la salud.

No tengo que describir todo lo que le hice en ésta mañana ¿Verdad? Solo que sepan que fue verdaderamente delicioso.

Al terminar, ambos nos metimos a bañar juntos. Fue una experiencia muy linda, era la primera vez que lo hacíamos y ya me había enamorado; ella se ofreció a lavarme y regresándole el favor yo lo hice por igual con ella, fascinándome con la hermosura y perfección de su cuerpo. Quizás me tardé a propósito un poco más en lavar sus pechos, tan solo usando jabón y mis manos desnudas, pero ella no se quejó.

Salímos del baño entre risas y besos, aún era temprano y ella podría llegar a casa sin problema con la ayuda de su transformación, desgraciadamente no podía irse por la puerta principal ya que seguramente sería muy raro el hecho de que nunca nadie la vio entrar, así que una vez que se transformó en Ladybug tras ponerse nuevamente sus pendientes y de despedirnos con un largo beso, usó su yoyo para salir habilidosamente por una de mis ventanas.

 **6:40 am**

Llegar temprano a clases no fue un problema, de hecho creo que llegué demasiado temprano... ¿A quién se le ocurrió que era buena idea forzarnos a ir a estudiar a las 7 de la mañana? Por eso amo los días en que entramos a las 9, esto de los horarios de Preparatoria es muy variado a veces.

Como sea...

Aún no había entrado a clases, esperaba por Marinette. Me sentí muy feliz cuando la vi caminar a paso lento hacia mi, sin embargo reprimí mi impulso de ir hasta ella para abrazarla y besarla debido a que ya habían varias miradas curiosas a nuestro al rededor.

\- ¡Marinette! ¡Hola! - Saludé normalmente, guardando nuestra distancia en aquel beso en la mejilla que le di. - ¿Si puedo hacer eso, verdad? Un beso en la mejilla no hiere a nadie -

\- Tienes razón - Contestó ella, devolviéndome el beso.

\- ¡ALÉJATE DE MI ADRIKINS, PANADERA! - Genial...

Chloe se acercaba con cara de indignación hacia nosotros, más particularmente hacia mi...y una vez que lo logró, empujó sin miramientos a Marinette, apartándola bruscamente de mi parte y casi haciéndo que cayera al piso, sin embargo reaccioné rápido estirándo mi brazo para alcanzar la cintura de Marinette y de esa forma apegarla a mi cuerpo, acción que también evitó que Chloe se me arrimara como siempre suele hacerlo.

\- ¡¿Qué te sucede, Chloe?! - Alcé la voz, cosa que no suelo hacer muy seguido y que mi amiga de la infancia sabe, por ello fue que por un momento se quedó como petrificada frente a nosotros.

\- ...que...¿Cómo que qué me sucede? ¿¡Cómo permites que Dupain-Cheng te bese!? - Gritaba, indignada.

\- Es una forma de saludo ¿Qué tiene de malo? -

\- Nada... lo malo es que sea ELLA quién lo haga - Decía, señalandola con dedo acusador - Es inaceptable ¡Totalmente inaceptable! -

\- ¡Basta ya de tu celos, Chloe! ¡Ni siquiera tienes razón para tenerlos! Tu y yo nunca hemos sido nada más que amigos, sabes que te veo casi como una hermana -

\- Adrien... déjalo - Susurró Marinette. Supongo que estaba preocupada por la reacción de Chloe a mis palabras pues bien podría ser akumatizada, de nuevo...

\- ¡Qué cruel eres! - Chillaba Chloe, literalmente, con lágrimas en los ojos y todo, pero la conocía bien, eso no era nada más que un teatro que estaba bien acostumbrada a montar solo para resultar ganadora de todos sus berrinches.

\- Lo siento, Chloe, pero de ahora en adelante...te pido que dejes en paz a Marinette, no voy a tolerarte que vuelvas a insultarla y mucho menos a agredirla como acabas de hacer -

\- Pe...pero...¡¿Por qué?! ¿¡Desde cuándo te importa tanto lo que le haga?! -

\- ¡Desde siempre! Ya ha sido demasiado tiempo de acoso. Ya basta, Chloe.

\- ¡Dios! ¡SUÉLTALA! ¿¡Por qué tienes que hablar y seguir abrazándola así!? -

Tenía razón, en todo momento había permanecido pegado a Marinette, abrazándola por los hombros, manteniéndola segura.

En éste punto un grupo de alumnos se encontraban rodeándonos, curiosos por lo que estaba sucediendo, queriendo enterarse del alboroto, entre ellos Alya y Nino, que habían llegado tomados de la mano.

Y entonces se me ocurrió algo, un sueño...una utopia en mi cabeza. Sé que mi padre nos había prohibido hacer pública nuestra relación, pero... ¿Qué y si nuevamente sigo a mi corazón? ¿Qué si desobedezco a mi padre al menos una vez en la vida? Seguir a mi corazón había salido bien hasta ahora...

\- ¿En verdad quieres saberlo, Chloe? - Sonreí ladinamente, conciente de que no era la única escuchando atentamente.

Sentí como Marinette temblaba entre mis brazos, se había tensado y me miraba confusa.

\- Ugh, claro que...- No la dejé terminar.

\- Marinette es mi novia, asi que acostumbrate a vernos así - Dije, firme y seguro de mi mismo, tomándo la mano de Marinette.

\- ¿¡QUÉ?! - Gritó Chloe.

Hubo un "oh" cantado por los presentes e incluso algunos aplausos aislados.

\- ¿Qué?...- Esa voz no era de algún alumno de la Francoise Dupont, por lo que me giré junto a Marinette para ver quién había preguntado.

Noté como el rostro sonrojado de Marinette perdía todo el color hasta volverse pálido... era Luka. Sin embargo parecía que la pregunta no había sido para mi, sino para Marinette, pues la miraba únicamente a ella.

\- Yo... Luka... -

El timbre del inicio de clases sonó, movilizando así a todos los que se encontraban en el lugar para entrar al colegio, incluyendo a Chloe, quien se retiró bociferando toda clase de cosas, seguida de su amiga Sabrina. Nino y Alya se quedaron unos segundos más, sin embargo Alya jaló del brazo a mi amigo para darnos privacidad. Si, quizás nosotros también debimos entrar, pero el momento no estaba como para dejarlo a medias.

\- ¿Cómo es que ustedes dos son novios...tan...pronto? - Preguntó Luka, totalmente descolocado, se le veía en las facciones, parecía estar esforzándose mucho por contener sus emociones.

\- Luka, recuerda que te advertí...-

\- Cállate, Adrien, no te pregunté a ti - Dijo él sin siquiera mirarme y yo solo atiné a mover el cuerpo de Marinette detrás de mi.

\- Tranquilizate, Luka... Ella no tiene culpa de nada -

Él no dijo nada, dio media vuelta y comenzó su marcha, alejándose de la escuela.

\- Princesa... ¿Estás bien? - Le pregunté una vez que Luka dio vuelta en una esquina.

\- Esto no está bien.. Adrien... ¡Luka podría ser akumatizado! -

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

PERDÓNENMEEE! fue como un mes de hiatus, perdóooon (Quizás más...rayos)

El tiempo y la inspiración no habían estado a mi favor, y tristemente quizás no lo sigan estando en los siguientes capítulos (más que nada es problema de tiempo)

 _Aclaración sobre el comportamiento de Chloe..._ Éste fic fue comenzado cuando aún no sabía bajo qué circunstancia se había convertido ella en Queen Bee, así que estoy ignorando básicamente ese tema y por ende ella sigue siendo bastante mala con Marinette. Así que! en este fic nadie sabe que ella es Queen Bee, solo Marinette.

La cosa se pone intensa! Quizás Adrien se pasó de egoísta al final ¿No creen? Ni siquiera le preguntó a Mari si creía buena idea revelarles a todos lo de su relación y gracias a eso ahora Luka se ha enterado también! ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué fue de esa ocasión en que Hawk Moth quizo akumatizar a Luka? Eso lo sabrémos en el próximo capítulo! :p

No olviden su hermoso review! Ya saben que amo leerlos! y MUCHAS GRACIAS a tod s l s que se tomaron la molestía de contestar al aviso anterior, realmente eso me anima mucho para esforzarme a traerles nuevos capítulos :)


	21. Trovador

**Siempre Tuya - Trovador**

 **·Luka· Jueves 11:00 am**

Sentía un dolor en el pecho, como si me oprimieran contra una pared. El dolor era real...

No debería afectarme tanto.

Adrien me había advertido, yo concordé con él, pero es que no encajaba nada. Mi mente solo me llevaba a una conclusión: Marinette y él me habían estado engañando todo éste tiempo ¿Qué otra explicación habría si no?

Recordé lo sucedido cuando Marinette y yo terminámos, apenas unos días atrás. Esa mariposa invadiendo una de mis pulseras y a Hawk Moth hablándome en mi cabeza: " Déjame ayudarte para que puedas saber la verdad", decía.

¿En verdad puede hacer eso?

Solo una cosa tengo clara y es que necesito saber qué fue lo que pasó. Necesito saber si es verdad lo que temo.

Me encaminé hacia mi cuarto y me encerré en él, tomé mi guitarra y comencé a tocar lo que salía de mi corazón; una melodía lenta y triste que al poco tiempo se volvía caótica y desesperada.

\- Quiero saber, necesito saber... Ayúdame y te ayudaré - Dije, sabíendo que una mariposa morada revoloteaba cerca de mi.

 _\- Te daré el poder necesario para hacerlo, solo tienes que...-_

\- Entregarte los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, lo sé. No será complicado -

 **·Marinette· 1:30 pm**

\- Tranquila, todo va a salir bien, Luka tiene un temple increíble, dudo mucho que lo akumaticen -

Las clases habían pasado muy tensas para mi, y ni qué decir de Chloe, quién me dedicaba miradas asesinas de vez en cuando y peor cuando salía algún comentario de felicitación para Adrien y para mi... puf, si la gente supiera, ellos simplemente piensan que Adrien y yo nos hemos dado una oportunidad después de que rompí con Luka, pero no saben el engaño que hay detrás, si lo supieran, estoy segura que incluso Juleka me odiaría.

Y ahora me encontraba con Alya, Nino y Adrien...y era precisamente él quién intentaba calmarme con respecto al tema, pues si, realmente me preocupaba que Luka fuera akumatizado, incluso me había planteado ir a verlo en cuanto pudiera.

\- Adrien tiene razón, niña. Yo también creo que es muy difícil que Luka se deje akumatizar, al menos no sin dar batalla antes -

\- ¡Ánimo, podemos ir a verlo todos juntos! - Dijo Nino, intentando también ver las cosas positivamente.

\- Gracias, Nino, pero quizás sea mejor que solo vayamos Adrien y yo, se lo debemos -

...

\- ¡Marinette! -

Las piernas me temblaron y tanto Nino, Alya y Adrien se quedaron de piedra; Luka se acercaba a nosotros como si nada hubiese pasado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y saludándo de lejos con la mano.

\- Ok... ésto es raro - Dijo Adrien. Si, era evidente que Luka se mostrata tan feliz después de lo sucedido en la mañana.

\- Lu-luka, hola... ¿Estás bien? -

\- Oigan, Nino y yo ibamos a ir al cine ¡Se nos hace tarde! ¡Nos vemos!... ¡Que bueno verte, Luka! ¡Bye! -

Alya y Nino se retiraron a toda prisa, sabían que en este momento no pintaban para nada aquí así que como siempre, mi amiga reaccionó rápido para dejarnos solos.

\- Hasta luego, chicos. - Contestó Luka, despidiéndose de nuestros amigos - Ah...y si, estoy bien - dijo, mirándome directamente - No te preocupes, creo que mi reacción fue exagerada ésta mañana - giró hacia Adrien - Perdón, no quise responderte de esa manera -

\- No, está bien...lo entiendo - Dijo Adrien, encogiendose de hombros.

\- De hecho quería invitarlos a por algún helado o golosina cualquiera, creo que es bueno que hablemos un poco y aclarar algunas cosas ¿no creen?-

Tanto Adrien como yo asentimos, mirándonos mutuamente. Ambos intuiamos que algo no andaba bien, digo...además de lo obvio. Tan solo una mirada era necesaria para saberlo, algo que me maravilló...pero antes que pensar en ello, debía pensar en qué podría estar mal... Al menos tuve un alivio al ver que Luka no había sido akumatizado, lo único raro que podía notar en él era ese aparente bienestar y el hecho de que llevaba la guitarra de su padre a sus espaldas, aunque bien podía suponer que había estado tocándo fuera de casa.

\- Si. Creo que podría ser buena idea, aun que quizás sea mejor ir a un lugar más tranquilo - Propuso Adrien.

\- Si.. ¿Qué tal el parque? Entre semana está muy tranquilo - Ésta vez propuse yo.

\- Claro, donde sea me parece bien -

 **·Adrien·**

Algo no cuadraba en ésta escena, tanto Marinette como yo lo sabíamos...y conforme avanzabamos en el camino, más y más crecía ese sentimiento en mi interior.

\- ¿Qué van a querer? - Preguntó de pronto Luka tras un rato de silencio.

\- Ehm...así estoy bien. Gracias, Luka - Contestó mi querida azabache.

\- Yo también, al menos no por ahora -

\- Por cierto, Adrien... ¿No tienes una de esas actividades extracurriculares que sueles tener ahora mismo? -

\- Ah...demonios -

Era cierto, seguramente Nathalie no tardaría nada en llamarme a modo de regaño por no encontrarme en el lugar en dónde supuestamente debía esperar a Gorila para una reunión importante antes del día del shooting al cuál Marinette estaba invitada.

Estuve a punto de sacar mi celular para llamar antes de que Nathalie lo hiciera pero no muy lejos de nosotros vi estacionarse una camioneta ya bien conocida; la del canal de noticias de Nadia Chamak. Vi perfectamente cómo se bajaba ella y su equipo para dirigirse directamente con los chicos de la escuela que aún deambulaban o platicaban cerca, entonces uno de ellos señaló justo a nuestra dirección.

Demonios... Me buscaban a mi y seguramente también a Marinette.

\- Luka, ve al parque con Marinette y traten de pasar desapercibidos, yo debo irme y distraer a la gente del noticiero, no quiero que acosen demasiado a Marinette -

\- ¿No debiste pensar en eso justo antes de decidir gritar a los cuatro vientos que Marinette es tu novia? - Dijo Luka con una sonrisa en los labios. ¿Se está burlando?

\- No necesito que me lo digas - Contesté lo más calmado que pude pues definitivamente me causó desagrado la forma en que él me lo dijo. - Me encargaré de arreglarlo. Cuida bien de Marinette -

Rocé por un segundo la mano de mi hermosa novia para intentar darle un poco de seguridad y en seguida salí corriendo hacia la escuela nuevamente, pero solo para asegurarme de que Nadia me viese. Justo en ese momento Gorila llegaba, estacionándose cerca de la escuela pero alejado de la camioneta, perfecto lugar para escaparme y subir inmediatamente al auto familiar.

\- ¡Arranca! - Ordené, a lo que Gorila obedeció al instante al notar que el canal de noticias tenía la atención en nosotros.

Bien, al menos era seguro que dejarían en paz a Marinette ya que hasta ahora nadie sabía, o eso quería creer, cómo era el aspecto de la "novia de Adrien Agreste".

Bueno... Creo que ahora si la armé en grande ¿No?

No diré que me arrepiento, pero debo encontrar la manera de arreglar cualquier asunto que surja a partir de ésto, y uno de esos asuntos...seguramente será mi padre.

Por ahora solo espero que Luka mantenga segura a Marinette.

 **·Marinette·**

 _ **Chaton=w=:** __Está todo bien, hermosa?_

Momentos después de que Adrien subiera al auto, recibí ese mensaje en dónde preguntaba por mi bienestar. Tan desinteresado como siempre...

 ** _Mari:_** _Creo que si, estamos en un lugar en dónde los árboles tapan un poco la vista, de todos modos la señora Chamak y su equipo ya se fueron. Creo que van detrás de ustedes. Cuidado._

 _ **Chaton=w=:** __No te preocupes, todo estará bien_

\- ¿Marinette? -

 _ **Mari:** __Perdón, Gatito. Creo que no podré seguir contestando. Quiero prestar especial atención al asunto con Luka. Está bien?_

 ** _Chaton=w=:_** _Por supuesto, entiendo. Yo estaré seguramente ocupado con éste asunto y con una junta en la empresa de mi padre. ¿Te veo en la noche?_

 ** _Mari:_** _Claro, te mando un mensaje cuando esté en casa...aun que no me puedas contestar._

 ** _Chaton=w=:_** _Perfecto. Te amo!_

 ** _Mari:_** _Yo te amo a ti_

\- ¿Marinette? ¿Con quién hablas? -

No es que no me diera cuenta que Luka me estaba llamando, pero de ahora en adelante tendría toda mi atención y consideraba importante dejar tranquilo a Adrien.

\- Con Adrien, Nadia lo está siguiendo y seguramente más reporteros de otros canales se les unirán a dónde sea que vaya -

\- ¿No fue algo desconsiderado al exponerte así? Es decir...él es famoso y...-

\- No, en lo absoluto. Más bien creo que soy yo la que está causándole problemas a él y no al revez -

 **·Luka·**

¿Por qué lo defiendes de esa manera? ¿No ves que él es el culpable de éste mal rato?

¿Tanto le amas?...

Yo nunca te haría pasar por nada ni remotamente parecido. ¿Por qué, Marinette? Todo estaba muy entre nosotros.

 _\- Trovador ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? No pierdas más tiempo -_

Esa voz... Qué entrometido ha resultado ser Hawk Moth. No puedo responderte si no querémos que Marinette sepa que me he dejado akumatizar.

\- Mi nombre es Luka, no voy a aceptar que me llames como te pega en gana - Susurré, aprovechando la distracción de Marinette al guardar su celular en su mochila.

\- Perdón ¿dijiste algo? - Preguntó ella un tanto confundida al mirarme.

\- Vamos a sentarnos - Dije, para que no pareciera muy obvio.

 _\- Chico insolente. Puedo quitarte tus poderes en cuanto me venga en gana y no habrás podido usarlos siquiera para tu propósito personal -_

Y tu no pareces ser muy listo, Hawk Moth... ¿Que acaso no sabes lo que es un plan? No todo se puede apresurar solo por tu desesperación por obtener algo que no has podido en años, a todo esto, no sé porqué no se ha rendido.

Marinette y yo nos sentamos en el pasto sin prisa alguna, era el momento de saber la verdad.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás toda la verdad? - Pregunté sin más, intentando mantener mi habitual serenidad al hablar.

\- Yo...-

\- ¿Me dirás...- Llevé mi mano derecha al mango de mi guitarra para acomodarla frente a mi, ésta entonces dió un leve destello que por un segundo esperé que ella no hubiese notado - ...desde cuándo... - comencé a tocar la misma melodía que apenas unas horas atrás toqué cuando esa mariposa revoloteaba en mi habitación - ...me engañabas con Adrien Agreste? -

Noté cierta resistencia en ella, pero era tarde, la magia estaba surtiendo efecto, pronto ella, literalmente, cantaría toda la verdad aun que no quisiera.

· **Marinette·**

El pánico me invadió desde el justo momento en que Luka tomaba su guitarra, quise moverme pero desde el primero rasgeo en las cuerdas de su guitarra sentí mi cuerpo paralizarse, aun no estoy segura si se trataba de mi mismo miedo o si era obra de algún tipo de encantamiento.

\- ¡Marinette! ¡Es un akuma! - Tikki gritó desde mi bolso pero no salió, era obvia la razón; Quizás Luka ya sabía que yo era Ladybug pero aún cabia la remota posibilidad de que no se lo hubiese revelado a Hawk Moth, por lo que era impensable que se exhibiera así como así.

\- Que lista - Dijo Luka, sin dejar de tocar - Pero creo que tu amiga se dió cuenta muy tarde como para lograr advertirte -

\- Luka...Por favor, no hagas esto, eres más fuerte, contente. - Aquellas palabras no eran exactamente las que quería pronunciar, había algo en mi que me hacía rimar, aun que era muy diferente a lo sucedido con Rossignoble.

\- Es momento de hacerte cantar - Luka sonrió de una manera que jamás había conocido, daba miedo. - Cuéntame, mi querido cielo ¿Cuántas mentiras me has hecho? -

Pude sentir cómo Tikki atravesaba mi pequeño bolso y por un segundo sentí alivio, pues sabía que ella buscaría ayuda lo más pronto posible.

Suspiré y entonces las palabras salieron de mi boca sin que siquiera las pensara. Sabía que esto lastimaría aún más a Luka, pero en primera fue la razón por la que fue akumatizado, por ocultar verdades de las cuales él solo quería y tenía derecho a saber.

\- Yo le amaba, lo sabías, más te prometí quererte a ti. Perdóname, Luka, no quise, no quería lastimarte. Tu padre murió y Adrien se me confesó. No pude decir no, mi corazón no me lo permitió. - Mi voz cantaba sin que yo lo consintiera, era un fenómeno por lo más curioso.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? - Entonó Luka.

\- A solo unas semanas, la sesión fotográfica... - A cada nueva frase, el ritmo de la canción de volvía más caotico, lo extraño era que al parecer nadie de los que pasaban cerca parecían percatarse ni siquiera del sonido de la guitarra, era como si solo nosotros pudieremos escuchar - La petición de un beso actuado se volvío en uno real. Me besó, lo besé y supe que mi amor por él... jamás se esfumó -

\- Y no terminaste conmigo, me engañaste -

\- ¡Nunca fue mi intensión! Quería hacer las cosas de la mejor manera, sin embargo la noticia de tu padre frenó toda idea. No quería lastimarte más, eres una persona sin igual, me mataba pensar que si te lo decía terminarías muy mal -

\- Te entregaste a él mientras jugabas conmigo -

Cerré los ojos un momento, suspirando y sabiendo que de mi boca saldrían solo verdades que le lastimarían más y más.

\- Yo siempre le había pertenecido, mi cuerpo y alma eran de él desde un principio. Perdóname, Luka, juro que quería decirtelo. Sabes que no puedo mentir, yo también te quise a ti, es por eso que no pude, no me atreví... No quería más dolor dentro de ti ¿Por qué haces ésto? Sabes que te diría la verdad aún sin necesidad de...-

\- Lo sé -

Luka dejó de tocar de golpe e inmediatamente después sentí como si me hubiesen soltado de unas cadenas.

\- ¿Entonces...porqué? ¿Por qué te has dejado akumatizar? -

\- Soy el único que sabe la verdad de...todo. Tu amiga habrá ido a buscar ayuda ¿No? -

Es cierto, Tikki huyó hace un tiempo ya, quizás para buscar al maestro Fu o a Adrien...

No puedo dejar de pensar en que Luka sabe que yo soy Ladybug ¿Por qué no me ha expuesto ante Hawk Moth? Le sería tan fácil. De la misma manera en que le sería sumamente sencillo intentar hacerme hablar para decirle quién es Chat Noir.

\- ¿Qué tanto estás dispuesta a sacrificar para salvar a las personas que amas? - Preguntó de pronto, ayudándome incluso a levantar del piso.

Noté que miraba mis pendientes y un frío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Quizás me equivoqué al pensar que Luka aun podía mantener algún pensamiento bueno, pero se encontraba akumatizado y de esa forma era practicamente imposible hacerlo razonar.

\- ...No solo a las personas que amas, si no a todo París...-

 **·Luka·**

¿De qué manera podré hacerle entender sin levantar sospecha? Debo conservar mi condición de akumatizado...

Y para que la parte básica del plan funcione... ella debe entregarme sus Miraculous.

Hay algo que noté unos minutos atrás pero no sé que tan cierto sea y es que Hawk Moth al parecer se ha retirado, sin embargo ¿qué tan arriesgado sería actuar pensando que no puede verme? No quisiera averiguarlo y al final equivocarme.

Debo esperar el momento justo...

 **·Adrien· 2:40 pm**

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando, Adrien? -

Tan pronto como terminó nuestra reunión con el equipo creativo de mi padre, él no tardó ni un minuto en reñirme por el pequeño hecho de que tuvo que ser él quién se encargara directamente del montón de reporteros que llegaron junto conmigo a las oficinas.

\- ¿En qué momento creíste que era buena idea decirle a todos lo de tu...novia? -

\- ¡Precisamente porque es mi novia es que lo hice! ... Padre, no quiero vivir escondido del mundo -

\- Si te dije que debías mantenerlo en secreto no fue para reprimirte, fue por tu propio bien y el de la señorita Dupain. Ahora no solo estarás detrás de ti los reporteros, sino también de tu novia -

Me cuesta creer que mi padre me hubiese prohibido algo de tanta importancia para mi por algo que no fuera de su propio interés.

\- No busco fastidarte la vida, hijo - Mi padre se acomodó los lentes y me miró de manera seria pero serena. - Espero que pronto entiendas que todo lo que hago, lo hago por tu bien -

Ok, eso fue un golpe bajo. No es justo que juegue de esa manera con mis emociones ¿Cómo espera que crea eso si cada decisión que toma por mi solo hace que mi vida se vuelva cada vez más y más como una prisión?

\- Lo siento, padre... Pero el daño ya está hecho y estoy seguro de que Marinette me apoya. A mi no me afecta en nada... ¿A ti? - No puedo evitar estar a la defensiva, por mucho que quiera controlarme, poco estoy logrando...

\- Discutiremos ésto más tarde. Tengo asuntos que atender -

\- Por supuesto, porque siempre hay asuntos más importantes que tu propia familia ¿No es así? -

Él ya se disponía a irse pero se detuvo para mirarme. Nunca antes me había atrevido a alzar la voz en contra de mi padre, supongo que es normal si en verdad se enfada ahora mismo.

\- Escucha bien, Adrien... Todo lo que hago, lo hago por mi familia, y eso obviamente te involucra directamente a ti. Pude prohibirte ahora mismo el seguir viendo a esa novia tuya, pero no lo hice ¿Eso no te dice algo? -

Me quedé mudo, era cierto, para él era fácil simplemente ordenarme terminar con Marinette y encerrarme en mi habitación, pero nunca hizo mención de ningún tipo de castigo, tan solo me llamó la atención, pero fue todo...

Bien, ahora si me siento terrible.

\- ...Perdóname, padre. -

\- Señor Agreste, se está haciendo tarde para su próxima junta - Nathalie había irrumpido en el lugar sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, supongo que no se esperaba encontrarnos todavía juntos.

\- Dame unos minutos más, Nathalie, estoy hablando con mi hijo -

Ella nos dedicó una mirada a ambos y antes de salir pude ver que sonreía.

\- Claro, señor. Les diré que llegará un poco tarde - Dijo Nathalie antes de salir y cerrar nuevamente la puerta.

\- Dime, hijo ¿amas a esa chica? -

Esa pregunta me tomó con la guardia baja, descolocándome un poco, sin embargo pronto me hice retomar la postura para mostrarme seguro.

\- Padre, es el amor de mi vida - Respondí, sin temor alguno.

\- Soy tu padre, no tu juez, hijo. Si tanto la amas, no soy quién para separte de ella, sobre todo por que sé que aun que lo hiciera, seguramente tu harías hasta lo imposible por estar con ella ¿Me equivoco? -

Asentí, a lo que él me sonrió de lado.

\- El único problema aquí, radica en el posible acoso que ambos recibirán a partir de ahora y por un buen tiempo más. Tienen que estar preparados y saber sobrellevarlo -

\- ¿Tú lo viviste con... mi madre? - Sabía que atreverme a hablar de mi madre era algo casi insultante para mi padre, pero... era la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo en la que se mostraba receptivo, tenía que intentarlo.

-...En nuestro caso...- Apretó un poco los labios antes de continuar hablando -... Ambos eramos famosos, ella una modelo y actriz reconocida, y yo, un diseñador de modas en pleno ascenso. Ella trabajaba para mi y además era menor que yo por varios años, como ya lo sabes. Fue todo un escándalo... Y en esa ocasión fue tu madre quién decidió exponer al mundo nuestra relación... En eso son muy parecidos ella y tú... - Dió un ligero suspiro, volviendo a acomodar sus lentes - Fueron meses de continuo acoso a nuestra privacidad... Y no es algo que hubiese deseado para ti, quería ahorrarte ese mal trago -

Suspiré ¿En verdad se estaba preocupando por mi de tal manera?

\- Entiendo. Pero...padre, esa no es tu decisión-

\- Ahora lo sé. Ya no eres un niño y tienes el derecho de tomar tus propias decisiones. Tienes que entender...que todos estos años solo he querido lo mejor para ti -

Por la forma en que actuaba, es difícil creerlo, pero... si uno lo ve por el lado retorcido del asunto, entonces es cuando comienza a tener sentido.

\- Lo entiendo - Dije, ganándome así una sonrisa de su parte, algo muy raro, si me permiten aclarar.

\- Debo irme, hijo. Supongo que al ser el director no pasará nada si llego tarde, pero mejor es no dar un mal ejemplo -

\- Claro -

No quise decir nada extra a lo ya dicho para no tener que retrasarlo más de lo que ya había provocado, a fin de cuentas me encontraba tranquilo y...

Esperen un momento... ¿Tikki?

Justo en ese instante yo me encontraba mirándo hacia el gran ventanal de la oficina al cual mi padre le daba la espalda, por lo que solo yo pude ver como la kwami de mi novia entraba a toda velocidad transpasando sin problema el vidrio y escondiéndose tras una de las sillas ejecutivas, haciéndome señas.

\- Quizás te vea para cenar - Dijo mi padre, girándose para dirigirse justo hacia dónde se encontraba Tikki, pues justo en una de las sillas de a lado se encontraba su saco.

\- ¡Ooook! Si... ¡Yo te ayudó con eso! - Y rápidamente corrí a su lado para ser yo quién le pasara la prenda en cuestión a lo que él me miró de forma extraña.

\- Ehm... Gracias, hijo. Nos vemos -

\- Claro, padre... Si no llegas para la cena no hay problema, no te preocupes - Posé ambas manos sobre uno de sus hombros para darle media vuelta y así empujarle "suavemente" hacia la puerta. - Apresurate, ya es tarde para tu siguiente junta ¡Suerte! -

¡Pum! cerré la puerta tras de si cuando al fin logré sacarlo de la oficina.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Y Marinette? - pregunté inmediatamente, sabiendo que Tikki me escuchaba.

\- ¡Es terrible! ¡Un akuma ha impedido que se transforme! - Dijo la pequeña, saliéndo al fin de su escondite y volando hasta mi lado, a lo que Plagg hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿Un akuma? ¿Cuándo? - Preguntó mi kwami, quitándome las palabras de la boca.

\- Tendrá apenas una hora. No pude llegar antes, lo siento... no siempre puedo sentir tu presencia, Plagg -

La pequeña kwami se tapó la boca con sus manitas, se le veía a punto de llorar y era evidente que se estaba conteniendo.

\- Tranquila, solo tienes que decirnos en dónde está - Dije, intentando tranquilizarme a mi mismo.

\- ...en...el parque - Respondió, como temerosa y entonces inmediatamente supe la grandeza del problema.

\- ¿Luka? - La voz me tembló ¿Él también había caído ante las garras de Hawk Moth?

Tikki asintió en silencio, con una mirada preocupada y a la vez avergonzada.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡No pude darme cuenta antes! Pero él ya estaba akumatizado desde mucho antes de que lo viesemos por segunda vez en el día -

\- ¿Qué...? Pero... lucía completamente normal, no es el típico akuma disfrazado y evidente -

\- Lo sé -

\- Ésta vez Hawk Moth fue muy astuto al disfrazar a uno de sus akumas en...nada, literalmente - Comentó Plagg.

\- No sé si aún sigan en el parque. Él no parecía querer hacerle daño pero... ella no podía moverse y mucho menos transformarse frente a él... pues...-

-...Hawk Moth también sabría que ella es Ladybug - Le completé, horrorizado.

Luka sabe la identidad de Ladybug ¿Y si a estas alturas ya le ha quitado los pendientes? Demonios... ¡Demonios!... La gran incógnita es ¿En dónde están?

\- Si quiere mi Miraculous, tendrá que hacer algo para llamar la atención para que yo vaya hasta él...- Dije, pensando en voz alta.

\- Eso es correcto, muchacho. Quizás sea buena idea ir al parque o incluso a case de ese chico - Es evidente que ese fue Plagg hablando ¿verdad?

\- Un momento... ¿Tikki?... -

Algo se me vino a la cabeza, quizás un poco de esperanza o quizás estaba siendo muy ingenuo, no lo sé.

\- ¿Si? -

\- Tu, sigues aquí... ¿Eso quiere decir que cabe la posibilidad de que Marinette aún conserve sus pendientes? -

Hubo un silencio general, creo que hasta el momento nadie lo había considerado.

\- ¡Es cierto! ... Tienes razón, Adrien... Si se los hubiese quitado y dado a alguien más, yo habría desaparecido inmediatamente para regresar a los Miraculous. ¡Eso quiere decir que aún está todo bien! - Gritó, emocionado al caer en cuenta de mi deducción.

\- No hay tiempo que perder, hay que encontrar a Marinette - Susurré, para después alzar la mano en la que llevo el anillo.

\- Solo dilo, muchacho - Dijo Plagg, sabiendo lo que vendría después.

\- ¡Plagg, transformame! -

 **·Luka·**

Chat Noir aún no aparece y Hawk Moth tampoco me ha molestado en un buen rato ¿Podré arriesgarme?

Había llevado a Marinette a la casa barco de mi familia, pues para mi suerte, ni Juleka ni mi madre se encontraban allí y si todo seguía saliendo bien, entonces no aparecerían en un buen rato.

\- ¿Por qué me trajiste a tu casa? - Preguntó Marinette, sentada sobre mi cama, sin ataduras, sin nada que le impidiese físicamente salir huyendo.

\- Debo imaginar que si Chat Noir es suficientemente listo, entonces vendrá a buscarnos aquí -

Necesito una forma discreta para comunicarme, no estoy seguro de cómo es que Hawk Moth percibe a las personas que akumatiza ¿Acaso él puede ver lo que la persona akumatizada ve desde sus ojos? O... ¿Solo nos escucha? ... es complicado saberlo.

\- Si, supongo que tienes razón... - Dijo ella, notablemente decaída, se notaba triste.

Rebusqué por mi habitación con la mirada hasta encontrarme con lo que buscaba; mi cuaderno de música, aquel en dónde escribo las melodías y letras que se me van ocurriendo y que creo lo suficientemente buenas para conservar.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan triste, linda? - Dije, llamándo nuevamente su atención, mientras que al mismo tiempo me encaminaba hasta el mueble en el cual reposaba mi cuaderno para tomarlo entre mis manos junto con un lapicero a su lado.

\- Fue mi culpa...- Contestó, mientras yo me daba a la tarea de hojear rápidamente el cuaderno, subrayando algunas palabras en diferentes canciones.

\- ¿Tu culpa? ... ¿Crees que fue tu culpa el que me akumatizaran? - Pregunté, curioso y a sabiendas de que eso era lo que le atormentaba, sin embargo nuestras conversación no detenía mi tarea con el lapicero.

Finalmente, y antes de que pudiese contestarme todavía, escribí la palabra "aretes" en la última hoja del cuaderno y "Lee/subrayado" en la primera.

\- Bueno, si, tienes toda razón para sentirte así, por que...si, es obvio que fue tu culpa el que me encuentre así -

\- ¿Por qué tu no has...?-

La interrumpí ofreciéndole mi cuaderno abierto en la primera página y apunté con mi dedo a las palabras que le indicaban lo que debía hacer de una forma muy ambigua, esperando que lo entendiera y también con la esperanza de que realmente Hawk Moth no me hubiese visto o que por lo menos, no hubiese dado importancia a mis acciones.

Ella empezó a hojear el cuaderno, abriéndo más y más los ojos a medida que avanzaba en su lectura. Cuando llegó a un punto en el que sabría que era seguro, me dispuse a seguir con lo inevitable.

\- Si no me das tus Miraculous, te obligaré a cantarme toda la verdad...y con ello, me dirás todo lo que sabes acerca de Chat Noir para saber su identidad -

Ella levantó la mirada hacia mi por un segundo, completamente seria y concentrada, sin embargo la regresó al cuaderno para terminar de leer las últimas palabras subrayadas en éste para finalmente dejarlo a un lado sobre la cama e incorporarse para encararme.

 _\- ¿Qué significa ésto, Trovador? -_

Allí estaba, la voz de Hawk Moth nuevamente en mi cabeza y ese ridículo antifaz flotante sobre mi cara.

\- ¡Es lo que escuchas, Hawk Moth! ¡Está chica frente a mi, es nada más y nada menos que Ladybug! - Proclamé sin vacilar y señalando a Marinette con el dedo.

\- _Marinette Dupain Cheng... ¿Ella es Ladybug? -_ Preguntó incrédulo y con una voz que fácilmente decía que estaba sorprendido.

\- Dijiste que jamás me delatarías... - Dijo Marinette, con los puños apretados a los lados de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir después de que tu me mentiste tan cínicamente? Ni siquiera pudiste decirme la verdad por ti misma ¡Tuve que usar mis poderes para hacerte hablar! - Un fuerte sentimiento de ira iba creciendo poco a poco en mi interior...y tuve miedo, miedo de dejarme vencer por mis malos pensamientos y no ser capaz de controlarme.

\- ¡Iba a hacerlo! -

\- ¡Calla y llama a tu "amiga"! - Ordené - No me obligues a usar mis poderes ...-

 _\- ¡Hazlo! ¡Haz que te diga de dónde está Chat Noir!_ \- Gritó Hawk Moth, evidentemente emocionado.

\- ¡Tikki! ¡Te necesito! - Ésta vez fue Marinette quién gritaba por la ayuda de ese pequeño ser que la convertía en la heroína de París.

Segundos después, una luz roja iluminó la habitación y cuando al fin se hubo discipado, se apareció en el centro la criatura que todos esperabamos ver.

\- ¡Marinette!... ¡Ahora! - Gritó la kwami, dirigiéndose inmediatamente hasta su dueña.

\- ¡Tikki, transformame! -

Un nuevo destello, ésta vez más intenso que el anterior y de color rosado me cegó por un instante. Sin embargo no perdí ni un segundo en tomar mi guitarra y empezar a tocar una melodía no muy pensada.

\- Luka...- Susurró Marinette, o más bien, Ladybug, al encontrarse con la sorpresa de no poder moverse debido a mi poder.

\- Fuiste rápida, cielo, pero no lo suficiente. Entrega tus Miraculous. -

El defecto de mi poder radica en el hecho de que no puedo dejar de tocar y eso requiere de mis dos manos, ella misma debía sacarse los pendientes y entregarmelos.

 _\- ¡No seas idiota, Trovador! ¡Hazla hablar! -_

\- De nada servirá hacerle decir en dónde está Chat Noir, él mismo vendrá a mi, y para cuando eso pase, tu ya tendrás los pendientes en tus manos, Hawk Moth -

 _\- De acuerdo. Asegurate de conseguirlos -_

Sonreí.

\- De acuerdo, Marinette... Tienes pocas opciones, dado que no te puedes mover -

\- Tu tampoco - Cantó ella, debido a la influencia de mi melodía mágica - Necesitas de ambas manos, aún no has ganado -

\- Oh, pero piénsalo, si sigo tocándo y llegase Chat Noir...- No pretendía hablar de más y así arruinar todo.

Ella cerró los ojos, resignada.

\- Quitarte los pendientes y entregarmelos será lo único que tu cuerpo tendrá permitido hacer - le hice saber.

Sabiendo que no tenía más remedio, alzó sus manos y retiró ambos pendientes con total calma, aunque más bien su rostro denotaba derrota. Y así, tan fácil, Ladybug perdía todo su poder para volver a ser Marinette.

\- Lo siento, Tikki - Susurró, caminando hacia mi y alzando la mano en la cual los resguardaba.

- _¡Si!_ \- Exclamó Hawk Moth. - _¡Son míos! -_ Lo hizo justo en el momento en que Marinette dejó caer los pendientes en mi propia mano, por lo cual tuve que dejar de tocar.

\- No hasta que te los entregue en tu mano - Dije, con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro - Dime dónde te encuentras -

Una serie de imágenes de calles y lugares bien conocidos por mi se colaron en mi cabeza hasta finalmente terminar su recorrido justo frente a la Mansión de los Agreste, haciéndome ver un lugar muy específico de ésta, ubicado a tan solo un costado; lo pude ver a él como si estuviera frente a mi y a sus ojos grises mirándome.

 _\- Traémelos -_

Estaba hecho. Hemos ganado.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Done! Sinceramente no esperaba traerles éste capítulo "taaaan pronto" pero justo ayer tuve el tiempo suficiente para terminarlo :3 ¿Qué pasará?! Woooo, hasta yo estoy emocionada xD

No olviden dejarme su review, que aun que ya no tengo el tiempo de responder (snif snif :( ) Los sigo leyendo gustosa! Juro que su tengo el tiempo, responderé a los que me envíen en éste capítulo. Sé que en el anterior hubo un conflicto con la página y no dejaba que pusieran reviews :0 Espero que aquí no haya problemas.

Los leo en el siguiente! (Nuevamente sin fecha segura para actualización, puedo tardar de dos a tres semanas en publicar :0 No me mate! D: )


	22. Antes de la Tempestad

**Siempre Tuya - Antes de la Tempestad**

 **·Adrien·**

El terror me invadió en el momento en que vimos cómo Tikki desaparecía sin más ante nuestros ojos ¿Marinette la había llamado? ¿Hawk Moth ya tendría los pendientes o Luka se los habría quitado?

Mucho tiempo perdido, aun que igual lo consideré necesario...pues fui a la ayuda del Maestro Fu, el cual me concedió el Miraculous del Zorro al saber que estaba conciente de la identidad de su portadora, sin embargo también me dió los Miraculous de la Tortuga y la Abeja, esperando que pudiesen ser de ayuda; los tomé, pero simplemente los guardé al no poder pensar a quién dárselos y mantenía la esperanza de que fuese la misma Ladybug quién se los entregara a sus respectivos portadores "originales".

Así pues... Antes de ponerme a correr como loco a buscar a Alya, opté por pensar un poco y simplemente llamarle por teléfono a mi amigo, solo para asegurar que se encontraban en el cine, contestó inmediatamente pues yo nunca le llamo y le resultó curioso, y si...lo hizo a pesar de que se encontraba en el cine con Alya. Tuve que inventarme alguna excusa solo para disculparme por la interrupción y colgué para, ahora si, salir corriendo hacia el cine.

Al llegar hice todo un jaleo advirtiéndo por un akuma nuevo, evacuando absolutamente todo el lugar con la esperanza de generar la suficiente confusión como para poder "robarme" a Alya. Para mi suerte funcionó y rápidamente visualicé a la novia de mi mejor amigo salir corriendo junto con él, tomados de la mano, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho salté a su encuentro, asustándolos a ambos por igual.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - Preguntó Alya con celular en mano.

\- Ahora no hay tiempo de explicaciones. Alya Cesaire, necesito que vengas conmigo -

\- ¡Wou! ¡Wou!... ¡Pero hermano! - Se quejó Nino sin alcanzar a decir más, pues sin preguntar por su consentimiento, simplemente tomé a Alya en brazos para salir a toda prisa del lugar y poder resguadarnos de la vista de todos en el techo del edificio.

\- Toma, necesito tu ayuda - Dije, tras dejarla bien parada en el piso y entregándole su Miraculous.

\- Esto es raro, normalmente es Ladybug la que viene a entregarmelo - Susurró mientras guardaba su celular y se colocaba el colgante en el cuello. - ¿En dónde está el akuma? -

\- ¿Conoces a Luka Couffaine? - Pregunté, sabiendo que era obvio que si.

\- ¿¡Luka ha sido akumatizado!? - Gritó - ¿¡En dónde está?! ¿¡Y mi amiga Marinette!? ¡Seguramente irá tras de ella! -

\- Tranquilizate, Alya, tenemos que pensar de manera fría. Luka...si se encuentra con Marinette, el objetivo es poder rescatarla -

\- ¿Ladybug ya se ha adelantado? - Preguntó, notablemente preocupada.

\- Digamos que... si -

El kwami del colgante esperaba en silencio flotando a un lado de Alya, muy educado. Ja...su hubiese sido Plagg, seguramente ya estaría apresurando todo, aun que... supongo que ésta vez le apoyaría.

\- No hay tiempo, transfórmate, por favor - Dije a Alya y ella tan solo asintió para inmediatamente después invocar su transformación.

No dije más y emprendí junto con ella la marcha hacia la casa flotante de los Couffaine, omitiendo el parque ya que en mi camino hacia el cine pude ver que no se encontraban ya allí.

\- Rápido, rápido - decía para mi mismo mientras me ayudaba de mis bastón para impulsarme.

\- ¡Hey! ¡No me dejes atrás! ¡No sé a dónde vamos! - Gritó Rena.

\- ¡Me adelantaré! ¡Estamos yendo a casa de Luka Couffaine! - Le indiqué, no había otra opción, ella no tenía manera de ir más rápido y a mi me urgía llegar de una vez por todas.

Todo el recorrido me pareció eterno, como uno de esos sueños en los que corres pero no puedes avanzar ¿Alguien ha soñado con eso? Bueno pues yo si, y es horrible, sobre todo si lo que quieres alcanzar es algo tan importante para ti... en este caso...Marinette es lo más preciado que tengo y no quiero que le pase nada.

Al encontrarme cerca del lugar en cuestión, sentí un remolino de emociones ocurrir en mi interior, emoción, rabia, confusión, muchas cosas más...

Gracias al impulso de mi bastón pude aterrizar sin problema sobre la cubierta del barco e inmediatamente me dirigí hacía el interior, por supuesto el primer lugar que decidí revisar fue la habitación de Luka...

Inmensa fue mi sorpresa al ver a Marinette frente a Luka, él con una expresión de victoria en su rostro arrodillado frente a ella, quién se mantenía derrumbada en el piso...Juro que casi creí que se trataba de una broma pesada.

No pude reaccionar al instante, Luka parecía susurrarle algo al oído a Marinette. Un momento después él se incorporaba para en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasar a mi lado a toda velocidad.

\- ¿Pero qué demo...?- Susurré, reaccionando al fin para correr hasta Marinette. - Hermosa...¿Estás bien? - Pregunté, ayudándole a levantar.

\- Luka se ha llevado mis Miraculous - dijo, parecía ausente, traumatizada.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡TENEMOS que ir tras él! - Grité, listo para emprender la carrera, sin embargo ella me detuvo, sosteniendome de un brazo.

\- No, no aún. - Susurró.

\- ¡Se va a escapar! -

\- Yo sé a dónde ha ido...-

 **·Marinette·**

Lo sé...y sin embargo me pregunto... ¿Qué tan buena idea es decirle a Adrien el lugar en cuestión? Temo por su reacción, es decir, sé que suele ser una persona muy centrada en su vida como civil, pero como Chat Noir suele ser muy impulsivo...

\- ¡Chat Noir! ¡Vi a Luka! ¡Intenté seguirlo pero fue demasiado rápido! -

Por la puerta hacía acto de aparición Rena Rouge con un semblante sumamente agitado y preocupado.

\- ¡Marinette! - Gritó, sin embargo en seguida se hizo guardar la compostura para acercarse a mi - Ehm... ¡Hola, pequeña ciudadana de París! ¿Cómo te encuentras? -

Reí un poco para mis adentros, en verdad que Alya no era muy discreta.

\- Está bien, Alya... No pasa nada, no tienes que intentar ocultar tu identidad ante mi -

Mi amiga parpadeó perpleja y después miró a Chat Noir de manera en que fácilmente pude interpretar que le estaba como preguntando si él la había delatado.

\- No. No fue Chat quién me dijo tu identidad. La conozco porque fui yo quién te entregó el Miraculous antes que él -

Chat parecía ansioso, no muy contento por la escena que retrasaba sus propios planes de ir a por Luka, pero él no sabía a dónde había ido y no podía hacer nada.

\- ¿Tu...? - Alya por su parte se había quedado de piedra, como analizando mis palabras y un segundo después abría los ojos de par en par - ¡¿Tu eres Ladybug?! - Gritó, apretándo su flauta contra su pecho ante su gran revelación. - ¡Pero!...pero...pero... ¡¿Cómo?! Tu identidad... se supone que...-

\- Ya no tiene caso que se las oculte a ustedes...pues Hawk Moth ya sabe quién soy. Ustedes asegurense de que no sepa la suya ¿De acuerdo? Chat sabe quién eres, pero tu no puedes saber quién es él, sigue vigente el tema de protección ¿Está bien? -

\- Entendido... - Dijo fastidiado Chat - ¿Pero qué tal si vamos a lo realmente importante? ¿En dónde está Luka? ¡Tiene tus pendientes! ¿Y estás tan tranquila? -

En realidad no lo estoy, ni tranquila ni mucho menos segura, como trato de mostrarme ahora mismo, pero... no puedo dejarlos solos ahora, pues aun que no cuento con Tikki...ellos necesitan de una guía, y yo soy la única con un plan en éste momento... y más importante aún: soy la única que sabe en dónde se esconde Hawk Moth.

\- Espera...¡¿QUÉ?! ¿¡Cómo que tiene tus pendientes!? ¡Esto no tiene precedentes! ¿¡Qué hacemos!? -

\- Cálmate Rena, antes que nada...debemos asegurarnos de pedir por más ayuda, debo ir a ver a alguien - Dije, obviamente refiriéndome al Maestro Fu, persona de la cual Alya no conocía su existencia.

\- No es necesario - Dijo Chat, abriéndo uno de los bolsillos de su traje y metiéndo su mano - Ya me encargué de eso - Y dicho ésto, me mostró los Miraculous de la Tortuga y la Abeja.

Había olvidado el importante hecho de que él ya conocía la ubicación de la casa del Maestro Fu.

\- Tenemos tiempo, Luka no te buscará tan rápido. Dame los Miraculous, yo me encargo de entregarlos. - Levanté mi mano, indicándole así que me entregara los Miraculous.

\- ¿Estás de broma, verdad? - Dijo él, cerrando el puño y con ello, ocultando las joyas. - Sin tus poderes serás muy lenta y no pienso dejarte sola-

\- Chat...por favor. Las identidades de nuestros compañeros deben seguir en el anonimato...-

\- ¿Y por qué tu si puedes saberlas? ¿Por qué no fue el maestro quien los entregó? Según a lo que dices...ninguno debería saber la identidad de ninguno -

Alya permanecía sin decir palabra, bastante ajena a nuestra.. "discusión" y tan solo giraba su flauta en sus dedos una y otra vez.

La realidad era que Adrien tenía razón, de cierta forma no era justo para ningúno ésta situación, mucho menos para él, pero como dije: Hawk Moth ya sabe quién soy, ya no importa si Nino y... Chloe se enteran de mi identidad mientras que las de ellos deben seguir ocultas.

\- Basta, Chat, solo ponte a pensar un poco y verás que tiene mucha lógica ¿En serio debo explicarlo? -

Hubo un silencio prolongado y Chat dejó caer los hombros, derrotado, al parecer al fin había entrado en razón.

\- Por lo menos permíteme acercarte un poco a los lugares a los que necesitas ir, para no perder tanto tiempo...-

Ésta vez el silencio vino de mi parte; pensaba en la posibilidad... y finalmente decidí confiar en él, como siempre había hecho y en que no se le ocurriría seguirme más allá de dónde tuviese que llevarme.

\- Esta bien... - Giré para dirigirme a mi amiga - Rena, dirígete a la escuela y allí espera por nosotros, allí te verán Queen Bee y Carapace. - Indiqué.

\- ¡A la orden, mi capitana! Por favor, cuídense... - dijo, para finalmente salir a paso rápido pero precavido al lugar indicado.

\- ¿Que está pasando? - Preguntó Chat, pareciéndo que había querido hacerlo todo el rato. - ¿Cómo es que Luka logró quitarte los pendientes? ¿En dónde demonios está? Tu lo sabes y no quieres decirmelo ¿Por qué? -

\- Es... complicado. No puedo decirte aún en dónde está, pero lo que si puedo es que... - Suspiré, sabía que lo siguiente que dijera le iba a provocar una mala reacción - ...Se los entregué voluntariamente -

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! - Gritó, notablemente contrariado y confundido - ¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido! -

\- De alguna forma... Luka se dejó akumatizar a propósito y... conservar su libre albedrío -

Chat abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido pero también poco crédulo, por ello, me dirigí a la cama, lugar en dónde habia dejado reposando el cuadernillo que Luka me había dado, fuerte evidencia de lo que le estaba diciendo a mi novio.

\- Lee ... - Dije, mostrándole a con el dedo las primeras palabras que indicaban leer las palabras subrayadas.

Y así lo hizo él, ojeando las páginas una y otra vez...

\- Sin...miedo. Sé bien...no hay que temer. No soy como todos... Perdón. Puedo... Déjame...ayuda. - Adrien iba repitiendo en voz alta el mensaje que Luka había dejado para mi por medio de sus canciones - No...quiero... lastimar. Confía. Necesito ... ¿tus pendientes? - Terminó de leer las últimas palabras que Luka había escrito finalmente, aparentemente aún más confundido que en un inicio - Espera ¿me estás diciendo que solo con éste mensaje él te convenció de que lo que quería era ayudarnos? ¿Es enserio? Vamos ¡que ni siquiera es conciso! -

\- Él se tomó todas las precauciones de hacerle ver a Hawk Moth que está de su lado, incluso tuvo que mandarme un mensaje de ésta manera para asegurar que no se diera cuenta de sus intensiones -

\- ...¿y así sin más le diste los pendientes? -

\- No precisamente... él si uso sus poderes para que yo se los diera, pero ... -

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenua, Marinette? ¡No sabes si solo está usando tu cariño por él! -

\- ¡Oye! No te atrevas a insinuar nada ¿ok? - dije, reprendiéndole antes de que dijera nada más, pues bien conocía su razón para decir aquellas palabras - La única forma de que Hawk Moth le dijera en dónde se esconde era que tuviese el Miraculous de alguno de los dos para poder llevarselos, bien pude haberme resistido, pero o era yo...o eramos ambos los que caeríamos -

\- ...pero... eres tu la más importante entre todos nosotros como héroes, quién menos debía caer... eras tu - Dijo él, al fin habiendo entendido mis razónes.

\- Hawk Moth aún necesita de tu Miraculous para triunfar, aún no hemos perdido -

Me acercé a él para retirar el cuadernillo de sus manos y volver a situarlo en la cama, una vez hecho ésto, ésta vez posé ambos ambos en sus mejillas hacer que me mirara directamente.

\- ¿Confías en mi? - Le pregunté, tal y como él me había preguntado antes en más de una ocasión.

El sonrió, casi derritiéndome.

\- Te confiaría mi vida - Respondió, citando mis propias palabras y sin dárme mucho tiempo de reacción, ya se encontraba besándome aprovechándo muy bien la posición en la que nos encontrábamos.

Naturalmente, no pude resistirme, pero si tuve que cortar el beso un poco antes de lo que me hubiese gustado. Había que reunirnos con los demás y ciertamente ya nos estabamos retrasando.

\- Entonces... - Chat me tomó en brazos al más puro estilo de princesas - ¿A dónde te llevo, hermosa? -

Tenía que elegir un lugar céntrico a los hogares tanto de Nino como de Chloe, así que le pedí que me llevase al Pont au Change, desde allí sería fácil llegar corriendo a otros lugares.

\- Gracias, Minou - le agradecí una vez que tocamos piso - Ahora ve y reúnete con Rena, no te preocupes por mi. Al final Carapace o Queen Bee podrán llevarme con ustedes ¿Esta bien? -

\- Sabes que no me encanta la idea, pero...lo que sea por ti, mi Princesa -

Él me besó fuzgamente a sabiendas de que alguien podría vernos, antes de salir a toda prisa hacia la escuela, yo, por mi parte, emprendí mi camino primero hacia casa de Nino, rogando por que se encontrara allí.

Grande fue mi suerte al encontrarme con él justo en el camino. El iba cabizbajo y con los audifonos puestos por lo que seguramente no me escucharía si lo llamara, así que aceleré para poder plantarme justo frente a él.

\- ¡Nino! - Grité, haciéndo señas frente a él, a lo que él se detuvo en seco, percatándose de mi presencia.

\- ¿Marinette? ¡Hola! ¿Qué hay? - dijo, quitándose los audifonos.

\- No hay tiempo, ven - Sin explicarle nada, lo jalé por la muñeca hasta un callejón en dónde bien nos podía cubrir de la vista de los civiles un enorme contendedor de basura.

\- Wou... ¡Hey! Perdón, digo, sé que antes me gustabas pero ahora estoy con Alya -

\- ¡No, Nino! ¡No, no, no, no! No es eso - Negué, exasperadada, aun que también pensé por un segundo en lo fiel que mi amigo era a Alya y me pareció algo lindo - Necesitamos de tu ayuda - Dije, sacándo la pulsera en dónde yacía Waizz y mostrándosela a Nino.

Él me miró sorprendido, luego a la pulsera y luego de nuevo a mi.

\- Espera... ¿Tu?...¿Por qué tienes eso? - Dijo, tomándo la pulsera y acomodándosela en la muñeca. Al instante Waizz apareció frente a nosotros.

\- ¡Hola, señorita Marinette! Es todo un gusto verla -

\- Hola Waizz. A mi también me da gusto verte... - Respondí a tan educado recibimiento del kwami verde.

\- ¿Ustedes se conocen? - Preguntó un doblemente confundido Nino.

Di un suspiro.

\- Si... ¿Recuerdas el día en que la hermana de Alya fue akumatizada? - El asintió sin decir nada - Ese día fui yo quién te entregó el Miraculous de la Tortuga... ¿Entiendes? -

\- No... quién me lo dió fue Lady...bug... Espera un momento... - Le di unos segundos para que terminara de analizarlo, y gracias al cielo pudo hacerlo antes de que tuviera que ser más directa - ¡¿TU ERES LADYBUG?! -

\- Hey, no lo grites como si fuera tan sorprendente - Ironicé, importándome poco que alguien lo escuchase.

Bueno... ¿Quién diría que llegaría el día en que a mi me importase poco que todo mundo supiera mi identidad como la heroína de París?

\- Perdón, creo que me exalté de más... Es una noticia bastante...inesperada. Pero... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no estás transformada? -

\- Es la razón por la cual vengo a ti... Hoy es el día en que nos enfrentarémos a Hawk Moth. No preguntes más, solo transfórmate y ve a la escuela, allí te estarán esperando Rena Rouge y Chat Noir. Les explicaré cuando logre reuirme con ustedes ¿De acuerdo? -

No le permiti hacer más preguntas, pues simplemente salí corriendo justo cuando él invocó su transformación.

Ahora vendría la parte difícil: lidiar con Chloe. Si, ya sé, se estarán preguntando "¿Por qué demonios le diste un Miraculous a alguien tan fastidiosa como ella?"... Que sepan que fue un un situación desesperada; originalmente pensaba darle el Miraculous a alguien más, pero la situación se puso algo fea y me vi separada de esa persona y de...bueno, cualquiera otra persona más "digna" y la más cercana a mi era Chloe...Dicen que situaciónes desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, y darle el Miraculous a ella definitivamente fue una medida MUY desesperada. Por un momento creí que no podría con el rol de heroína, pero me sorprendió mucho su desempeño y el hecho de que me devolviese la joya aún sin tanta teatro como el que Alya dió en su momento. Chloe fue capaz de manejar el poder de la abeja y comportarse "a la altura", casi como si hubiese estado esperando ese momento en su vida, lo cual me hizo tener un poco de fé en ella como para comenzar a intentar soportarla un poco más...y de hecho todo había estado marchando bastante bien entre nosotras hasta ese momento en que se enteró que Adrien y yo somos novios oficialmente... Y justo por eso es que sé que será complicado...

Bien podría intentar darle el Miraculous a alguien más, pero no hay tiempo de pensar en eso; Chloe es indudablemente buena en ésto y ya sabe a lo que se enfrenta, nuevamente es mi mejor opción, aun que me duela aceptarlo.

Solo espero que no me eche a patadas...

\- Buenas tardes ¿Hola? - Dije, llamándo la atención de la recepcionista del hotel - Busco a Chloe Bourgeois... Es un poco urgente, es por algo... de...la tarea -

La persona tras el mostrador me miró de manera dura y ni siquiera me dirigió directamente la palabra, tomó el teléfono e hizo una llamada.

\- La señorita Bourgeois pregunta por quién quiere verla -

Si le decía que era yo seguramente no saldría nunca de su habitación y para colmo de males sé perfectamente que ella tiene acceso a todas las cámaras de seguridad del hotel, seguramente me estaría viendo ahora...mismo... ¡Eso es!

Busqué con la mirada la cámara más cercana a mi, una que se encontraba justo derriba de nosotras..así que no dudé ni un segundo en subirme al lujoso mueble de madera que nos separaba a la recepcionista y a mi.

\- ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? Baje de ahí ahora mismo o llamaré a seguridad - Advirtió la mujer.

...Pero yo la ignoré solo para sacar de mi bolso el Miraculous de la Abeja, mostrándolo directamente a la cámara, esperando y rogando por que Chloe estuviese viendo las cámaras ahora mismo.

Enseguida el teléfono sonó y la recepcionista contestó, ni siquiera dijo nada, tan solo colgó y alzó la mirada para dirigirse a mi.

\- La señorita Bourgeois pide que se dirija a su habitación. Por favor, solo bájese del mueble -

\- Perdón, perdón ... - Me disculpé, bajando de un salto y corriendo hasta el ascensor - ¡y Gracias! -

En los pocos minutos de espera durante mi ascenso pude darme cuenta de una cosa que siempre me dijo Tikki: "Tu eres Ladybug con o sin la máscara" ... Cuánta razón tenías, amiga. Aún sin contar contigo aún así sigo en mi rol para asegurar que las cosas marchen de la mejor manera, solo espero poder tenerte de vuelta a mi lado...pronto.

Cuándo las puertas del elevador se abrieron, lo primero que vi fue a Chloe viniendo a paso apresurado hasta mi, mirándome con algo así como lo que pude calificar como enfado, aun que enrelidad no estoy segura.

\- ¿Quién te lo dió? No te pertenece - Dijo, autoritariamente.

\- Creo que es mejor que vayamos a tu habitación antes de que hablamos sobre algo tan delicado y que debe permanecer en secreto ¿No lo crees? -

Ella me miró en silencio unos segundos y muy a regañadientes dió media vuelta, indicándome que la siguiera.

\- Que quede claro que no te dejo pasar por gusto - Dijo, cerrando la puerta con seguro tras de sí.

\- Ya lo sé, Chloe...ya lo sé. - Suspiré.

Bueno, al menos no había estado tan mal el recibimiento.

\- Ahora...dame eso que traes allí, no es seguro que alguien como tu lo tenga - Dijo, sorprendiéndome por su actitud relativamente correcta. No sé si he estado juzgando mal a Chloe durante todos estos años, aun que tampoco sé bien si solo intenta aparentar algo que no es.

\- Chloe... - Por un momento pensé en disculparme con ella por lo de Adrien, sin embargo si tocaba el tema ahora mismo seguro no terminaría bien, así que decidí simplemente ir al grano con lo que realmente importaba en este momento.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me escuchaste, Dupain Cheng? En primer lugar ¿Por qué rayos tienes eso? ¿Te lo dió Ladybug para traérmelo? Suena muy ilógico que ella confié en ti para eso -

\- Uhmmm - ok, mejor se lo digo sin rodeos o va a seguir hablando cosas sin sentido en contra de mi... - Será por que yo soy Ladybug -

Hubo un silencio bastante largo en dónde ella me miró de arriba a abajo con total seriedad, luego...simplemente comenzó a reir.

\- jajajajajaja rídiculo, altamente ¡ridículo! jajajajaja -

Y siguió riendo un rato más, sin embargo su risa se fue apagando al notar que yo me mantenía seria y a la espera de que se le pasara su ataque.

\- Estábamos atrapadas en la escuela... ¿Recuerdas? Eras la única persona cerca, por lo que te di a ti el Miraculous -

Chloe se quedó muda y bien pude notar cómo se ponía pálida de un segundo a otro.

\- No...es...posible...¡¿Tu?! -

\- Enserio... ¿por qué a todos les sorprende tanto?... Mira Chloe, no tenemos mucho tiempo como para ir gastándolo en largas explicaciones. Solo toma el Miraculous y cuando todo termine tendrás respuestas ¿Ok? -

Ella parecía dudar pero aceptó la peineta que le ofrecía. Al ponersela apareció Pollen, quién me hizo una reverencia para después saludar a su portadora.

\- Buena tarde, mi reina ¿En qué puedo servirla? -

Chloe mi miró aún algo descolocada y asintió para enseguida tranformarse frente a mi.

\- Entonces... ¿Es verdad?... ¿Por qué vienes a mi sin tu traje? - Preguntó ella, un tanto "más tranquila".

\- Si, Chloe, yo soy Ladybug. Y... bueno, digamos que me vi obligada a ceder mis Miraculous, pero pienso recuperarlos y, en el proceso, derrotar de una vez por todas a Hawk Moth -

\- ¿Es enserio? ¿Ya saben en dónde se esconde? ¿En dónde? ¿Por qué "cediste" tu Miraculous? ¿Que está pasando?...¿Por qué...?-

\- Chloe, basta, no es momento de hacer tantas preguntas. Por ahora necesito que me lleves con los demás, están en la escuela esperándo por nosotras ¿Me harías el favor? -

\- S-si - Tartamudeó en un tono mucho muy sumiso, al parecer el darse cuenta de que yo soy su heroína favorita le afectó bastante.

Gracias a la fuerza que los trajes nos conferían, Queen Bee fue capaz de tomarme con un solo brazo para poder usar su trompo con la otra, y así, ambas emprendimos la marcha hasta la escuela. Un trayecto bastante silencioso y algo incómodo, debo decir.

 **·Adrien·**

\- ¿Alguno me puede explicar qué sucede? -

Preguntaba Carapace al encontrarse con Rena y conmigo en el techo de la escuela Francois Dupont.

\- A mi me encantaría saberlo tanto como tu - Contestó Rena, sentada en el piso.

\- ¿Y qué me dices tu, amigo? - Dijo, dirigiéndose a mi.

\- No soy quién para contarles, además el plan completo lo tiene mi Lady - Contesté, sin darle demasiada importancia.

\- ¿Que no eres quién? Tú y Ladybug son nuestros líderes ¡Claro que eres alguien! - Aseguró Rena, a lo cual yo le agradecí en silencio.

\- si...bueno, como dije, Ladybug es quién sabe lo que harémos después de ésto, así que... no puedo decirles demasiado, básicamente porque sé casi lo mismo que ustedes -

\- Ladybug... jamás imaginé su verdadera identidad debajo de la máscara... y ahora ella viene a nosotros exponiéndose sin más -

Sonreí ligeramente, pues me parecía un tanto cómico el escuchar la forma de hablar de Alya para no revelar su propia identidad al comentar a cerca de la de Ladybug.

\- Esperen, entonces...¿A ustedes también les dijo quién era? - Preguntó Carapace.

\- Bueno, si... ya que no cuenta con su Miraculous, supongo que no tiene de otra -

\- ¿Y por qué no te mandó a ti a entregarnos los Miraculous? - Volvió a preguntar.

\- Por que ninguno de nosotros debe conocer la identidad del otro ¿Entiendes? - A veces a mi mismo me cuesta entenderlo. - Solo ella puede saberlo -

\- Oh... si, entiendo -

\- ¡MIREN! ¡Son Queen Bee y Marinette! - Gritó Rena, señalando hacia el cielo, que para ese entonces lucía un bello color naranja y rosado debido al atardecer.

Mi hermosa novia y Queen Bee no tardaron en reunirse con nosotros...

Quise correr hacia Marinette para besarla como bienvenida pero tuve que contenerme o de lo contrario sería demasiado sospechoso y bien me podría delatar como Adrien Agreste, su novio.

\- ¿Está todo bien, mi Lady? - Pregunté, ayudándo a Marinette a salir de entre los brazos de Queen Bee.

\- Tanto como puede estar, Chat - Contestó.

\- ¿Entonces es cierto que ella es Ladybug? - Preguntó Queen Bee, al parecer aún no se lo creía, a pesar de haber sido la misma Marinette quién le entregó el Miraculous que ahora mismo estaba usando.

\- Yo no lo dudé ni un momento - Dijo Rena Rouge a sabiéndas de que se trataba de su mejor amiga, por lo que fácilmente se podía notar que se sentía orgullosa.

\- Debo admitir que es algo sorprendente - Carapace se rascaba la nuca, un poco avergonzado. - ¡Pero es algo bueno! -

\- Yo he salvado muchas veces a Marinette de akumas, pero también ella ha sido valiente y me ha salvado a mi aún sin su traje... Sé que es una persona excepcional, para mi no fue una sorpresa saber su identidad - Dije, totalmente seguro de mis palabras.

\- Gracias, Chaton - Marinette estaba sonrojada después de nuestras palabras, tan adorable.

\- Y... ¿ahora? ¿Qué sigue? - Preguntó Rena, aun que la verdad es que seguramente todos queríamos preguntar lo mismo.

\- Primero...quiero agradecer que confiaran en mi aún sin tener la certeza de saber que yo soy realmente Ladybug, significa mucho para mi - Hizo una pausa, dió un profundo suspiro y nos miró a cada uno de nosotros. Nadie dijo nada. - Los he reunido por una razón muy importante; quizás hoy sea el día más importante en nuestra lucha contra Hawk Moth pues ahora sé a la perfección en dónde se encuentra y además de todo... contamos con el factor sorpresa, él no sabe que nos dirigimos a su guarida. Él cree que ha ganado...pues ya cuenta con mi Miraculous -

Tanto Carapace como Queen Bee tenían una expresión de horror en sus rostros pues hasta ahora eran los únicos que no sabían de ese último detalle mencionado por Marinette.

\- ¿Cómo demonios pasó eso? - Preguntó Queen Bee.

\- Hawk Moth akumatizó a Luka...-

Queen Bee se llevó las manos a la boca; obviamente quería decir algo pero por alguna razón se lo guardó y en cambio le dedicó una mirada asesina a Marinette... ¿Sabe algo?

\- Sin embargo... Luka... hizo que lo akumatizaran a propósito, de esa manera logró hacer que Hawk Moth le revelara el lugar en dónde se esconde...Dado que la única forma de que sucediera eso era que obtuviese mi Miraculous, cedí a dárselo y antes de que huyera, me dijo el lugar al que debíamos ir...- Volteó a mirarme directamente - Chat... por favor, baja al patio de la escuela, en un momento iré contigo ¿Si?...-

\- ¿Por qué? - Cuestioné, no por que dudara de ella, sino por que era obvio que me estaba ocultando algo.

\- Por favor, Chat... Confía en mi -

Sin decir más, me limité a obedecer lo que me pedía, bajando de un agil salto hasta el centro del patio escolar, esperándo por ella mientras veía como hablaba con Rena Rouge, Carapace y Queen Bee. Hubo un momento en que las siluetas de los tres se notaron estáticas... Marinette les acababa de decir algo importante... ¿Qué demonios me está ocultado?

Un par de minutos después, Queen Bee y Rena emprendían la marcha a algún lugar aún desconocido para mi, mientras que Carapace se ocupada de ayudar a Marinette para llegar hasta mi y enseguida, sin decir nada, irse en la misma dirección a la que nuestras compañeras se dirigían.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Marinette? ¿Por qué me aislas de todos? - La angustia comenzaba a invadir mi razón ¿Qué podía ser tan malo como para que hiciera esto?

\- Adrien..., amor -

Marinette se acercó a mi para poder posar una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla y dedicarme una mirada que expresaba verdadera preocupación y tristeza.

\- ¿Qué...? Díme, Princesa, lo que sea que tengas que decir...Solo hazlo. - Supliqué, tomando su mano libre entre las mías.

\- Prometeme que no saldrás corriendo hacia ese lugar, no te moverás de mi lado sino hasta que te lo pida...Por favor. Promete que mantendrás la suficiente calma como para apegarte al plan y no abandonar a tu equipo -

\- Me estás asustando...-

\- Ven, abrazame - Pidió ella, a lo que se lo otorgué sin pensar, no podía negarle algo así - El lugar al cual debemos ir... -

Dios, Marinette, me estás matando ¿Por qué ese lugar tiene que ser tan misterioso para mi?

\- Solo dilo...-

Marinette se separó un poco de mi, solo lo suficiente como para besar mi frente por encima de mi antifaz de manera muy maternal.

\- El lugar es... una habitación oculta dentro de... - Tomó aire - la Mansión Agreste.

¿Qué demonios?...

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Aaaah! La lucha está por comenzar! waaaaa. ¿Qué pasaráaaaa?! Hasta yo muero por escribir el siguiente capítulo :0

Esta historia va llegando a su fiiiiin! le calculo unos 3 capítulos más, máaaaaaximo otros 5 si es que se me ocurre algún epílogo. Qué dicen ustedes? :P

Pero no desesperen! que ya tengo en el horno dos historias nuevas :) Una larga y una cortita, así que no los dejaré sin mis relatos (Si es que a alguien le importa D: jajaja)

Nos leemos en el siguiente!

Ah! y mil gracias por quienes todavía se toman la molestía de dejar su hermooooso review! SIEMPRE los leo todos, aun que no siempre pueda responderlos. Gracias, gracias, gracias!


	23. Caída en Picada

**Siempre Tuya - Caída en Picada**

 **·Adrien/Chat Noir·**

Cualquier otra palabra que Marinette me hubo dicho después de la revelación de la guarida de Hawk Moth, se vió como opacada para mi, era como si mi cerebro se hubiese apagado o sufrido un corto circuito.

¿Qué acababa de decirme?...

Algo dentro de mi se rompió, no sé bien qué... No sé en qué me pueda afectar, pero... cualquier cosa que haya sido, me mantenía estático y desconectado del mundo a mi al rededor.

\- ¿Adrien? ...-

La voz de Marinette se escuchaba a la lejanía, podía sentir su cuerpo abrazando el mío y a mi mismo correspondiéndole.

\- Adrien, háblame, por favor...-

Los sonidos volvían a hacerse más claros, pude escuchar el estruéndo de un trueno en el cielo y me sorprendí, pues apenas hace unos minutos el cielo se veía totalmente hermoso debido a los colores del atardecer.

Pronto una tormenta se desataría sobre París...

\- ¡Adrien! -

Sentí cómo mi novia sacudía mi cuerpo y al fin volví en mi. Miré su hermosos ojos azules que siempre me transmitían calma y seguridad, sin embargo ahora mismo podía notar el miedo en ellos.

\- Yo... ¿Has dicho...la Mansión Agreste? - Dije, aún sin pensar del todo bien.

Ella asintió.

\- ¿Está segura? -

\- Allí fue en donde Hawk Moth le indicó a Luka ir. Me dijo...que era un lugar oscuro, con un enorme ventanal con círculos que formaban una mariposa. ¿Te suena de algo? -

Marinette me hablaba lento, con precaución... Carajo, no soy idiota, a pesar del shock que ésto pudo haberme causado, sé bien lo que ésto puede significar.

\- No... Jamás he visto un lugar así en casa - Susurré.

\- Tu padre nunca sale de casa, es raro que lo haga... ¿Es posible que tenga un cuarto oculto sin que tu mismo te hayas dado cuenta? -

Maldita sea.. es muy posible.

\- Si... pero... ¿Estás segura de que se trata de mi padre? Es decir... ¿Qué razónes podría tener para haberse convertido en tal clase de villano retorcido? -

Al fin las ideas acudían a mi cerebro después de verse atrofiado por varios minutos, y a pesar de que muchas de esas ideas eran muy malas...me esforzaba en serio por mantener la calma, tal y como ella me había pedido, no iba a defraudar su confianza y no iba a echar todo a perder debido a mis instintos.

\- No estoy asegurando que sea tu padre...pero...sabemos que Hawk Moth es un hombre, de más edad que nosotros... Evidentemente no puede ser tu guardaespaldas y Nathalie, bueno...es mujer, queda descartada. Tu padre es la única opción viable... - Hubo un silencio, Marinette me miraba y yo a ella, buscando encontrar paz - ...Lo lamento mucho, Adrien, no sé ni qué decirte... -

Yo le sonreí, intentando calmarla...intentando calmarme.

\- Hey, tranquila... Estaré bien, lo prometo. Entiendo porqué no me lo dijiste si no hasta ahora ¿Está bien? - Esta vez fui yo quién beso su frente, disfrutando de su cercanía y de apoyo.

\- Estaré a tu lado en todo momento, gatito - Dicho ésto, me besó dulcemente en lo labios, acción que correspondí al instante, dejándome llevar por las increíbles sensasiones que solo ella podía transmitirme.

\- Te amo tanto, Marinette...- le susurré aún sin separar del todo nuestros labios. - Gracias por estar aquí, para mi. Por preocuparte... -

\- Yo te amo ti, Adrien... No importa qué pase, siempre contarás conmigo -

Volví a besarla, ésta vez de forma más intensa, rodeando su estrecha cintura con mis brazos, embriagándome con su aroma y esa forma tan deliciosa en que siempre responde a mis besos; Por al menos unos segundos era todo lo que quería sentir, lo único en lo que quería pensar.

Y tras lo que, para mi suerte, me parecieron minutos eternos besándole, ella volvió a terminar con el contacto, ésta vez mirándome a los ojos.

\- Es hora. Los demás estarán esperándonos fuera de la mansión, les pedí que vigilaran el área...-

El sonido de mi bastón cortó su explicación, era Rena Rouge quién me estaba llamando así que contesté, poniendo la videollamada activa.

\- Tenemos un GRAN problema, chicos -

\- ¿Problema? ¿Qué problema? - Dijo Marinette, acercándose y poniéndo una de sus mejillas contra la mía para poder ver a su amiga en la pequeña pantalla de mi bastón.

\- Bueno... mirénlo ustedes mismos -

Rena apartó la imagen de su cara para dirigirla hacia la fachada de la mansión. Había montónes de personas con cámaras en mano que platicaban sin ningún tipo de prisa entre ellos en pequeños grupitos que se esparcian por la calle: Paparazzis y reporteros... ¡Genial! Y el colmo de las cosas es que ha sido mi culpa que ellos se encuentren allí ahora mismos, seguro buscaban hablar conmigo o mi padre o como mínimo captar alguna buena imagen con las cámaras.

\- El asunto es que... bueno... - Empezó diciendo nuevamente Rena.

\- Adrien Agreste reveló que soy su novia... - Le completó Marinette, mirándome de reojo.

¡Ya lo sé! ¿Acaso existe alguna forma de empeorar las cosas?

\- No deberían ser un impedimento, nosotros podemos evitarlos fácilmente, nos verán pero no será un problema - Puntualizó tranquilamente Marinette.

Demonios ¿Cómo es que puede mantener la calma? Es muy admirable; aún sin sus poderes sigue siendo la misma e increíble Ladybug.

\- Nos vemos allá -

Terminé la llamada y enseguida apegué el cuerpo de mi hermosa novia al mío, besándola como bien me había provocado esa forma de ser que, debo admitir, me parece sumamente sexy.

\- Mmmh eres mi ídola ¿Sabías, Bugaboo? -

Ella rió un poco.

\- Basta, Chaton, te he dicho que no me llames así -

\- Yo sé que te encanta - Y dicho ésto, la cargué para así darle a entender que estaba listo para partir - ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan? -

Dándo ágiles saltos, logré llegar fácilmente hasta el techo de la escuela nuevamente.

\- No sé cómo entrar a la guarida, pero Luka me comentó algo sobre una enorme pintura amarilla con una mujer...-

\- La pintura de mi madre... Está en el estudio de mi padre, funciona como caja fuerte para él, yo mismo lo he visto -

\- La idea es llegar hasta allí y...buscar la forma de acceder a alguna otra habitación oculta, lo único que sé es que la pintura es clave para encontrarla. Una vez dentro, supongo que nos encontrarémos con Luka y Hawk Moth, exigiremos mi Miraculous de vuelta y...-

\- Espera...- Frené de golpe en mi carrera hacía mi casa, dejándo un tanto confundida a Marinette. - No tienes porque ir desarmada...-

\- Ehm... No entiendo ¿Quieres que agarre un palo o qué? -

\- ¡Tenemos a nuestra disposición toda una caja llena de Miraculous! -

Marinette me miró sorprendida, tomándose su tiempo para pensar en las posibilidades.

\- pero... Perderémos tiempo -

\- ¿Y qué mas da? Ya sabemos en dónde se oculta Hawk Moth, él no sabe que vamos tras él y los demás chicos ya están vigilando. No perdemos nada ¡Tenemos todas las de ganar! -

No tuve que decir más para convencerla, a fin de cuentas, quisiera aceptarlo o no, ella sabía que tenía razón, así que sin más demora me impulsé junto con ella en dirección a la casa del Maestro Fu por segunda vez en el día.

\- ¡Maestro Fu! - Llamó Marinette, siendo recibida inmediatamente por él, quién nos indicó que entraramos.

\- Chat Noir, Marinette... ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó el maestro con semblante preocupado.

\- Maestro Fu... Ésta es una situación bastante importante - Comenzó diciendo mi querida azabache para después dar un profundo suspiro -... Sabemos en dónde se oculta Hawk Moth y necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible -

\- ¿Es en serio? - Preguntó asombrado el Maestro, no dándo total crédito de lo que oía. - ¿Cómo? -

\- Un amigo, Luka Couffaine fue akumatizado voluntariamente para descubrir por nosotros en dónde se ocultaba Hawk Moth, sin embargo...para que eso ocurriera tuve que ceder mis Miraculous -

El silencio del Maestro Fu tras las palabras de Marinette se sintió tenso, era obvio que esa última noticia no podía interpretarse como algo bueno, sin embargo hasta yo había entendido que había sido necesario.

\- ¿Qué necesitas, Marinette? - Preguntó finalmente, sin darle más rodeos al asunto.

\- Necesitamos que nos apoye con un Miraculous para ella, para que no vaya indefensa a la batalla - Ésta vez fui yo quién habló.

Segundos después y sin decir nada, el maestro Fu dió media vuelta para dirigirse hacia aquel antiguo toca discos que poseía, oprimiendo la combinación necesaria para abrirlo y así revelar la caja de los Miraculous, la cual posó en el piso para abrirla frente a nosotros.

\- Marinette Dupain Cheng, te he enseñado lo que cada uno de estos Miraculous puede hacer, escoge bien cuál será el poder que mejor podrás dominar -

\- ¿Qué tal el ratón? - Dije a modo de sugerencia, recordando lo poco que el maestro me había contado a mi sobre los poderes que ocultaban aquellas joyas.

\- No lo creo, gatito ¿y si después te dan ganas de cazarme? - Respondió ella en son de burla a lo que yo sonreí; la verdad no lo había pensado así... No era mala idea comerme un buen...¡Ok, concentrate Agreste!

\- Este...- dijo ella, sosteniendo en sus manos un muy discreto collar negro con una perla roja; ese era el Miraculous del Dragón.

Marinette se colocó el collar sin problemas y al hacerlo una luz roja se desprendió de éste, haciéndo que la perla que antes era roja se volviese de color negro y a su vez revelando ante nosotros a un kwami rojo con todas las características de un dragón... Pero en miniatura.

\- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Longg y seré tu kwami, bella dama - Saludó educadamente el kwami a su ahora portadora.

\- Es un gusto conocerte, Longg. - Le saludó ella de vuelta - Gracias por tu ayuda -

\- Es todo un placer.-

\- Longg, cuida muy bien de Marinette, ella ha sido la portadora de Tikki hasta ahora - dijo el Maestro Fu, llamándo la atención del pequeño.

\- Claro que si, maestro. No se preocupe, haré bien mi trabajo. - Dicho ésto, volvió a centrarse en Marinette - Señorita Marinette, yo le conferiré el poder de los elementos: agua, trueno y fuego, así como una fuerza física extraordinaria y un traje tan resistente como la piel de un dragón, soy el kwami guerrero -

No se ustedes, pero yo creo que de modestia tiene muy poca éste kwami... Pero así como lo dice, pareciera que incluso es más poderoso que Tikki y Plagg.

\- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Longg - Agradeció Marinette con una bella sonrisa en su rostro al curioso kwami que asemejaba a un mini dragonsito.

\- No es nada. Solo tiene que decir las palabras mágicas -

\- De acuerdo... - Marinette dió un suspiro - ¡Esta bien! ¡Longg, transfórmame! -

En seguida una luz roja iluminó la estancia, cegándonos a mi y al Maestro Fu por un par de segundos, un momento después, la esbelta _y muy sensual_ figura de mi novia entallada en su nuevo traje de combate con tema de dragón se revelaba ante nosotros.

\- Siempre he pensado que el rojo te va muy bien, mi lady - Me atreví a hacerle un cumplido, es decir... ¡imposible no hacerlo! realmente se veía increíble.

Ella rió en respuesta, sin embargo pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció para regresar su atención hacia nuestro mentor.

 **·Marinette·**

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál será tu nuevo nombre de super heroina? - Preguntó Adr...perdón, "Chat Noir".

\- Ehm... - ¿Un nombre? Definitivamente no era mi prioridad buscarme un bonito nombre de heroina - ¿Lady...Dragon? - Si, dije lo primero que se me vino a la boca aun que creo que pasó exacramente lo mismo con el nombre de "Ladybug".

\- Nada mal... y puedo seguir llamándote "mi lady", mi lady. -

Chat me guinó un ojo mientras me tomaba de la mano para depositar un beso en mis nudillos, tal y como siempre solía hacer y yo innevitablemente reí un poco, sin embargo me obligué a retomar la compostura.

\- No es tiempo para estas cosas, Chat, los chicos nos esperan -

\- Apresurense, los chicos requieren que un líder, y definitivamente esa eres tu, Marinette -

Ésta vez fue el Maestro Fu quien se dirigió a mi, al tiempo que hacía ademán de cerrar la caja de los Miraculous.

\- Espere...-

 **oooooooooo**

\- Vaya que es raro no tener mi yoyo para moverme - Me quejé, recordando la increíble sensasión de casi volar gracias al impulso del yoyo de Ladybug. Ahora me tenía que limitar a mis piernas y a la agilidad que el propio traje me daba para poder moverme.

\- Siempre puedo llevarte en brazos, Princesa - Propuso Chat con cierto tono picaro en la voz y yo tan solo reí ante su comentario.

¿Será verdad que en realidad se encuentra lo suficientemente bien tras la noticia de la guarida de Hawk Moth que incluso bromea? Solo espero que en el momento justo no se quiebre...

No tardamos demasiado en divisar a nuestros compañeros en lo alto de los edificios cercanos a la mansión Agreste, acercandonos a ellos sin mayor dilación.

\- ¿Dupain Cheng? - Preguntó Queen Bee, mirándome de arriba a abajo.

\- Qué observadora - Contesté de vuelta.

\- Es fácil deducirlo - Alardeó Queen Bee. - No sé qué clase de magia haga que los demás no puedan reconocernos a pesar de que realmente nuestra apariencia no cambia mucho, pero es obvio que se trata de ti ahora que pasó...lo que pasó-

\- Tu lo has dicho, Queen Bee, es magia - Dijo ésta vez Chat para responder - Mientras nosotros no queramos que nadie nos reconozca, así será, es más, casi puedo apostar a que si nos quitamos las máscaras aún así no podrémos reconocernos, pero mejor no tentar a la suerte ¿Verdad, mi lady? -

Asentí.

\- Si, mejor no hacerlo. Recuerden que su identidad es lo más preciado que tienen que cuidar como héroes, pues de esa manera están protegiéndose a sí mismos y a sus seres queridos - Les expliqué, no pretendiendo que les pasara algo como a mi pues Hawk Moth ya sabía quién era yo y así como Queen Bee pudo fácilmente deducir que aunque tuviese un nuevo traje seguía siendo yo, él también lo iba a hacer, uno no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué sigue ahora? Hemos estado vigilando y solo hemos visto salir al guardaespalda de los Agreste para intentar ahuyentar a toda la gente pero es evidente que no logró mucho - Comentó Rena, a un lado de Carapace, quien asentía.

\- Tan simple como entrar por una de las ventanas, seguro debe haber alguna abierta - Chat me guiñó un ojo después de decir aquello e inmediatamente pensé en las enormes ventanas de su habitación, seguro que al ser Chat Noir, tendría abierta alguna para poder entrar y salir a su antojo todo el tiempo.

\- Hey, viejo... pero seguro que los paparazzis nos ven - Advirtió Carapace.

\- ¿Y? yo no le veo el problema, de todos modos Hawk Moth ya está acorralado, aun que se enterese por la prensa que hemos entrado a su casa, ya será demasiado tarde -

Y no podía estar más de acuerdo, por primera vez, con Queen Bee. El único lugar en el que podría ocultarse era su guarida, pero él no sabía que nosotros ya sabemos..o tenemos al menos una idea, de por dónde entrar, era inevitable el momento de llegar hasta donde él.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Miren! ¡Casualmente allí hay una ventana abierta! justo del lado de donde no hay muchas personas y miran hacia otro lado! - Exclamó Chat, señalando precisamente la que vendría siendo su habitación y yo reí disimuladamente por su nula discreción y la forma en que lo dijo.

Antes de aventurarnos a entrar, nos reunimos todos en grupo para plantear bien el plan de "invasión" quedándonos estancados hasta ese preciso punto en el que lográsemos inmiscuirnos a la guarida pues después de eso no sabíamos si realmente Hawk Moth se encontraría allí.

 **·Luka/Trovador·**

\- ¿estás sordo o que? Te he ordenado ir a la búsqueda de Chat Noir, aún queda un Miraculous que debes conseguir para mi -

Y allí estaba yo, frente a un escolarizado Hawk Moth que sostenía los pendientes de Ladybug en uno de sus puños.

\- ¿Yo? Chat Noir está solo; incluso un anciano como tu podría ir a buscarlo y quitarle su anillo sin ayuda de nadie. Ya hice el trabajo difícil para ti... Ya no hay una Ladybug que guíe a a nadie...-

Y más bla bla bla, solo me estaba asegurando de ganar tiempo ¿Para qué? Me encantaría saber. Quería pensar que Marinette había ideado un increíble plan después de que le revelara la ubicación de la guarida de Hawk Moth, pero lo tuviese o no, ambos estabamos completamente a ciegas, sin saber lo que el otro hacía.

\- De no ser porque gracias a ti obtuve los Miraculous de Ladybug...- Amenazó.

-¿Qué? ¿Me darías un castigo? - Le reté ¿Qué tenía que perder? ¿Mis poderes? La verdad era que esperaba poder conservarlos un poco más por si podrían ser de ayuda después, pero tampoco me preocupaba perderlos - Es cierto, de no ser por mi no habrías obtenido esos pendientes. Supongo que merezco algo de respeto. Después de todo, todos los demás akumas que has enviado durante estos años no te habían servido para nada.-

Hawk Moth me miró duramente pero no dijo nada ¿Qué tanto le convenía a él mantenerme akumatizado?

 **·Chat Noir·**

\- Vamos, no hay nadie dentro - Avisé a los demás a sabiendas de que, efectivamente, era totalmente seguro que no habría nadie dentro de la habitación por la que ibamos a entrar, la mía.

Y así, sin esperar más, nos escabullimos por aquella gran ventana que siempre aseguraba por tenerla abierta, adentrándonos en mi propia casa.

La verdad es que para estas alturas yo mismo me sorprendo por lo bien que he logrado manejar mis sentimientos hacia lo que posiblemente vendría a continuación, no lo sé, quizás se debía al apoyo que Marinette me había prometido y con el que sabía que contaba incondicionalmente.

¿Qué pasaría si mi padre realmente resultaba ser Hawk Moth? Gabriel Agreste, el famoso diseñador... ¿tras las rejas? Gabriel Agreste, mi padre...

Ok, Adrien, no pienses ahora en eso, tienes que concentrarte.

\- Todos, síganme, ya he estado antes aquí... co-cómo Ladybug, claro -

Demonios, va a ser difícil no delatarme a mi mismo. Me encantaría ser yo mismo quien les guíe pero si lo hiciera sería demasiado sospechoso por aquello de mi identidad. Así que aguantando las ganas, me mantuve lo suficientemente callado y me limité a seguir con el plan de mi novia.

No tardámos nada en llegar al estudio de mi padre, éste se encontraba vacío y tampoco nos encontrámos con Nathalie o Gorila en nuestro trayecto. Bueno, a decir verdad no era de extrañarse, pues yo bien sabía que en ésta casa de por si era difícil toparte con alguien a menos que te esté buscando.

\- Esa es la pintura - Señaló mi lady, apuntándo directamente al hermoso cuadro que retrataba a mi madre en sus mejores años.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que hagámos? - Preguntó Queen Bee, mirándo el cuadro.

\- Quizás sea una especie de entrada secreta, ya saben, como en las películas - Decía Carapace, tanteando los bordes del marco.

\- Chat... Usa tu Cataclismo, inmediatamente después...quiero que te escondas y alimentes a tu kwami para recuperar fuerzas, de esa manera podrás volver a unirternos lo más pronto posible. Espero que para ese entonces ya hayamos sometido a Hawk Moth y tu Miraculous no se vea comprometido -

Debo admitir que me costó asimilar rápidamente el hecho de saber que haciéndo lo que me pedía significaba que me apartaría de ella y del grupo por unos minutos, la idea no me gustaba, quería poder permanecer a su lado, pero era cierto que si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de destransformarme frente a todos y frente a Hawk Moth, haciéndole mucho más fácil el poder atraparme... Así que sin más remedio, asentí, activando mi poder destructivo y acercándome hasta la pintura que nos separaba de nuestro objetivo.

\- Todos, abran bien los ojos, no sabemos los que nos espera a partir de aquí -

Y tras esas palabras de "Lady Dragon" y con un simple toque de mi poder sobre la pintura, el sonido de circuitos chamuscándose nos indicó que habíamos dado justo en el clavo. La pintura se carbonizó revelando la caja fuerte que se escondía detrás y de la cual yo ya tenía conocimiento... y un segundo después justo debajo de mi, se abría una especie de escotilla en el piso, dándo acceso a quién sabe que lugar... Fue en ese momento cuando sentí que un hueco enorme se abría en mi pecho. ¿Ya estaba? ¿Esa era la confirmación de las sospechas sobre mi padre? Aún necesitaba verlo con mis propios ojos para terminar de creerlo...

\- Vaya... Al parecer es verdad que Gabriel Agreste es Hawk Moth - Susurró Rena, sacándome de mis propios pensamientos.

\- Aún no lo sabemos - dije sin pensarlo, aún algo escéptico e intentando mantenerme calmo.

\- No se tu, viejo, pero para mi esto ya lo hace muy obvio - Ésta vez fue Carapace quien afirmaba lo que parecía lo más evidente...y estuve a punto de responderle pero una mano en mi hombro me distrajo; era Marinette, quién negaba ligeramente con la cabeza.

Debo ser fuerte... ella me lo pidió, no puedo defraudarla.

\- Chat Noir... Ve y recarga las fuerzas de tu kwami. Nosotros esperarémos unos minutos antes de entrar para darte tiempo -

Apreté los puños a mis costados intentando disimular mi ansiedad y sin decir nada, jalé de la mano a mi novia para llevarla junto conmigo a algún punto de la casa en donde nadie pudiese vernos.

\- Adrien... - Susurró ella, habiendo tomado mi mano entre las suyas y mirándome con sus hermosos mares, brindándome al instante un poco de tranquilidad.

\- Es cierto, mi padre es... - Comencé diciendo, más no pude terminar la oración pues ella se había encargado de sellar mis labios con los suyos, dándome un beso sumamente lento al cual no fui capaz de resistirme, por lo que le correspondí de igual manera, atrayéndola a mi cuerpo. - Plagg...Garras fuera - Susurré en un momento en el que nos separamos, solo para después seguir besándola.

Pude sentir como Plagg tomaba de entre mi ropa un trozo de camembert sin decir nada. Supongo que no quiso interrumpir aquel momento que me servía como consuelo.

\- Adrien, debo ir con los demás...- Dijo ella, queriéndo dar por terminado aquel momento, sin embargo no pude dejarla ir y le obligué a permanecer entre mis brazos.

\- No te decepcionaré, Princesa. - Dije, a sabiendas de su temor por mi y de no poder controlarme - Si es verdad que él es Hawk Moth... Seré fuerte y haré lo necesario para detenerlo -

\- Sabes que confío en ti. - Ella acarició mi mejilla dulcemente, regalándome un último beso antes de separarse de mi - Nos vemos en unos minutos -

 **·Lady Dragon·**

Al volver con los demás chicos, ninguno dijo nada, de hecho... se encontraban tan callados y estáticos que no me dió buena espina. Agudicé el oído y pude escuchar una suave melodía lejana... en ese momento no supe si sentir alivio o temor, pues sabía que se trataba de la melodía que Luka tocaba al usar su poder. En mi caso no tenía ya nada que temer, Hawk Moth sabía quién era yo, aquí quienes corrían el riesgo eran mis compañeros.

\- Pase lo que pase, no digan nada. El poder de Trovador los hará hablar solo con verdad si él así lo quiere -

Todos me miraron fijamente y asintieron.

\- No hay tiempo que perder... Todos adentro. -

Sin demorar un segundo más, fui la primera en dejarme caer por aquel estrecho ducto en el piso, seguida después por mis compañeros.

El trayecto fue realmente corto, apenas dándonos tiempo para reaccionar y aterrizar de manera más o menos correcta, encontrándonos inmediatamente de frente con la forma akumatizada de Luka, quién tranquilamente tocaba su guitarra...y mirándo más allá, pudimos notar al silueta pasiva de Hawk Moth mirando hacia un enorme ventanal.

\- Así que... Han descubierto mi secreto -

La voz grave de Hawk Moth resonó con eco en el lugar, sin embargo éste se mantenía dándonos la espalda mientras la música de Luka continuaba sonando, funcionando como una especie de paralizador para mis compañeros, pero por alguna extraña razón yo no sentía ningún efecto de ésta, sin embargo procuré tampoco moverme.

\- Se acabó, estás rodeado. Sabemos quien eres - Dije, procurando que mi voz sonara lo más firme posible.

\- ¿Quién se encuentra en desventaja en realidad? ¿Yo? ¿Segura? - ¿A qué viene tanta seguridad de éste hombre? Lo superamos en número... - Date cuenta, ni siquiera pueden moverse... Ya tengo los pendientes de Ladybug, solo hace falta que Chat Noir haga su aparición para que todo ésto acabe -

Miré a Luka por un momento y él me sonrió, no era casualidad que sus poderes no estuviesen haciendo efecto en mi.

\- ¿Por qué hace ésto, señor Agreste? ¿Qué es lo que desea tanto como para necesitar de nuestros Miraculous al punto de hacer lo que sea por ellos? - Aprovechándo que Hawk Moth seguía sin mirarnos siquiera, me aventuré a avanzar muy lentamente, procurando no hacer ningún ruido para mantenerlo tal y como estaba.

\- Ustedes, niños, no podrían entenderlo nunca -

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que no podremos entender?! -

La boca se me secó, Chat Nor hacía acto de presencia y aún con ello Hawk Moth no se molestó el girarse para encararnos.

Pude notar cómo el efecto de la música de Luka si hacía efecto en él, pues se quedó estático en una posición no muy natural a media caminata.

\- ¿Qué demon...?- Se quejó.

\- No te molestes en intentar moverte, no podrás - Decía "Trovador", sin apartar sus agiles manos de su guitarra.

\- ¿No es irónica la situación? Pasé dos largos años intentando atraparlos para quitarles sus Miraculous, persiguiéndolos hasta el cansancio... Y ahora son ustedes lo que vienen a mi.

\- ¡¿PARA QUE LOS QUIERES?! - Exigió saber Adrien y sentí miedo de que todo se viniera abajo, pero quería confiar en él, en que no se delataría ante su propio padre y que lograría mantener la compostura lo suficiente, tal y como me lo prometió.

En ese momento me giré para poder verle, estaba a solo un par de metros de mi y pude ver que sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos.

\- ¿Alguno de ustedes, mocosos, sabe lo que es amar a alguien tan intensamente como para hacer por esa persona lo necesario para mantenerla a tu lado? -

La siguiente escena ante nuestros ojos nos dejó helados, puedo apostar que a todos, muy a pesar de que ya sabíamos quién se ocultaba tras aquella máscara de villano: Hawk Moth se llevó una mano al pecho, lugar en dónde estaría su Miraculous, quitándolo sin más de su lugar, provocando que su transformación se deshiciera y un pequeño kwami morado se hiciera ver por un segundo para después volver a descansar en su Miraculous.

Y ahí estaba, Gabriel Agreste exhibiéndose ante nosotros sin importarle nada. Se sabía ganador y eso le otorgaba un semblante demasiado seguro que daba miedo.

Sin pensarlo regresé mi mirada hacia donde se encontraba Adrien, se le veía en un estado de shock alarmante que no pude dejar pasar por alto.

\- Chat... - Llamé, esperando captar su atención - Chat... porfavor, contrólate... - Susurré, sabiendo que me escucharía gracias a uno de sus poderes de gato.

Ni Queen Bee, ni Rena Rouge, ni Carapace decían nada, sin embargo podía notar la determinación en sus rostros. Les había pedido que confiaran en mi, les había asegurado que todo saldría bien aun que las cosas parecieran ir mal para nosotros... Y me conmovió ver que aún ante el panorama que se marcaba, ellos seguían confiando en mis palabras.

 **·Chat Noir·**

Cientos de preguntas rondaban mi cabeza, dudas, sentimientos encontrados y un mar de decepción se habían alojado también en mi corazón.

¿Así como así Hawk Moth revelaba su verdadera identidad? ¿Tan poco le importaba que todos se enteraran de quién era en realidad?

Necesitaba saber... quería saltarle encima y obligarlo a hablar, quería usar lo que fuese que estuviese en mi poder para hacerle escupir toda la verdad, quería... Pero la voz de Marinette llegó entonces a mis oídos casi como si se tratara de un mantra de paz, despejándo de golpe mi cabeza y encendiendo una pequeña luz en mi corazón ¿Qué haría yo sin ella? Seguramente habría arruinado todo.

Debo mantenerme centrado. Si, Hawk Moth es mi padre, pero ahora la prioridad es detenerlo y no hacerme notar como su hijo.

\- Deja de hacernos preguntas y di lo que tengas que decir - Queen Bee fue quién alzó la voz después del silencio que se había hecho y en el que solo se podía escuchar el rasgeo en las cuerdas de aquella guitarra cuya melodía nos mantenía de alguna forma cautivos.

\- ¿Qué razón puede ser tan grande como para haber causado tanto daño durante tanto tiempo? - Preguntó Rena con aire de decepción en su voz y de alguna forma lo entendí, es decir... Ella sabe que ese hombre era mi padre... padre de uno de sus amigos, con quién ha convivido alguna veces.

\- Viejo ¿Tenías que causar tanto mal para lograr lo que quieres? ¿No pensaste en el daño que pudiste hacerle a tu hijo? - Ese fue Carapace, haciéndose notar y escuchándose en su voz cierta furia contenida.

\- Ustedes no saben nada... Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por Adrien -

El aire casi se me escapa de los pulmones al escuchar tal declaración de mi padre ¿Estaba bromeando, cierto? Todo éste tiempo poco interés ha demostrado por mi...

\- Expliquese... - Dije, intentándo regular mi tono de voz.

\- Emilie, mi amada esposa. Murió hace 2 años debido al uso de un Miraculous defectuoso... -

Espera... ¿Qué? ¿Mi madre... era portadora?

\- El pavo real... - Dijo Marinette, recordando que en la caja de los Miraculous hacían falta dos joyas.

\- Así es... -

Mi padre comenzó a caminar lentamente en mi dirección y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí pánico al saberme totalmente indefenso.

\- Al fin, después de tantos sacrificios... - Susurraba él a medida que se acercaba a mi.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Por favor! ¡Aún está a tiempo de recapacitar! - Gritó Marinette.

\- No hay nada que recapacitar, sé lo que quiero... La necesito de vuelta -

"¿La necesito de vuelta?" Un momento... ¿Todo esto se debía a mi madre? ¿Mi padre quería traerla de vuelta?

Por un momento sentí compasión por aquel hombre que se hacía llamar mi progenitor. Tanto tiempo invertido, tanto daño... ¿para traer de vuelta a mi madre? Debo admitirlo, por un momento sentí empatía hacia él y sus deseos, deseos que yo mismo compartía... Pero mi madre estaba muerta y era algo que ambos debíamos aceptar, algo que él debía aceptar.

\- El precio a pagar sería demasiado alto - Dije, analizando la situación y recordándo palabras que el Maestro Fu advirtió acerca del uso de los Miraculous de la creación y la destrucción - ¿Lo está haciendo por su hijo, dice? ¿Y qué pasaría si el precio a pagar es él? ¿Que pasaría si él tiene que morir a cambio de la vida de su esposa? - Mi padre detuvo su andar y me miró a los ojos y pude ver el miedo en los suyos, así que continué hablando - ¿Está dispuesto a perder a la persona por la que dice que está intentando recuperar a su esposa? Eso no tiene ningún sentido ¡Tan solo lo convertiría en un círculo vicioso! -

Hubo un silencio mortuorio en el que solo la música era la que llenaba el lugar, todos mirábamos el semblante iracundo y a la vez desolado de mi padre ¿Lo habré logrado? ¿Habrá entendido mis palabras?

La respuesta llegó más rápido de lo que creí cuando mi padre retomó su marcha hacia mi, estirando su mano en dirección a la mía en la que llevaba mi anillo...

La melodía de la guitarra se volvió frenética de un momento a otro y cuando mi padre estuvo a punto de poner sus manos sobre la mía...sentí como mi cuerpo retomaba su capacidad de reacción, saltándo sin pensar hacia atrás para alejarme de él. Miré a mi al rededor, todos mis compañeros podía moverse de nuevo a pesar del sonido de la guitarra mágica. Miré a Luka, él miraba directamente a mi padre...

\- ¡Trovador! ¡¿Qué significa ésto?! - Gritó, parecía de piedra, no se movía.

\- Mi nombre es Luka Couffaine, no Trovador, señor Agreste - Dijo Luka con toda calma, acercándose a paso lento hasta mi padre - Y no permitiré que haga daño a nadie más -

Marinette y yo nos miramos un momento, asintiendo y acercándonos hasta mi inmovil padre.

\- Ya no harás más daño... - Recitó mi novia, tal y como hacía al liberar aquellas mariposas purifadas, y dicho aquello, buscó en el saco de mi padre para tomar los pendientes de Ladybug y ponerselos, liberando así nuevamente a Tikki.

\- ¡Marinette! ¡Tenía mucho miedo! - Gritó su kwami, aferrándose a una de las mejillas de Marinette.

\- Ya estás a salvo - Le dijo, besando la pequeñísima frente de Tikki.

Sonreí y después miré una vez más a mi derrotado padre.

\- Se acabó - Dije, ésta vez tomando el Miraculous de la Mariposa que se encontraba en su puño y guardándolo en uno de los bolsillos de mi traje. - Ya no tienes poder -

\- No...no, no, no... ¡NO! Esto no puede estar pasando... ¡Tu! ¡Traidor! - Gritó, mirándo a Luka, quién al fin había dejado de tocar, devolviéndole su movilidad a mi padre, pero él no intentó hacer nada más, sabía que no podría, eramos 6 contra 1, no tenía oportunidad sin su Miraculous.

\- Se equivoca, señor. Yo jamás traicionaría a las personas que amo...- Miró a Marinette y sentí un profundo pesar en mi pecho, así como culpabilidad. - Desgraciadamente usted no entra en ese grupo bajo ningún concepto, apenas si le conozco. -

Dichas esas palabras, Luka miró a Marinette y ella sin preguntar nada, invocó el poder de Tikki, dándo como resultado una curiosa fusión entre su traje de Ladybug y de Lady Dragon, apareciéndo también el yoyo que siempre solía usar.

En cuanto Marinette hubo finalizado su transformación, Luka tomó su guitarra por el mango y la golpeó contra el suelo, rompiéndola al instante y liberando así al akuma que le poseía, acto seguido...mi lady capturó con su yoyo a la pequeña mariposa morada para finalmente dejarla volar ya purificada.

 **·Lady Dragon·**

\- ¡Wujuu! - Exclamó de pronto Rena, abrazándose de Queen Bee y de Carapace - ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Fue demasiado fácil! -

Tan fácil que es difícil creerlo, pero aquí estamos: he recuperado los pendientes aún sin usar los poderes de Longg e incluso le hemos quitado su Miraculous al enemigo, Nooru al fin será libre.

\- Muy fácil... - Repitió Chat sin muchos ánimos... Debe ser sumamente difícil para él, pobresillo ¡Además ni siquiera puede desahogarse ahora mismo!

\- No pudo ser en mejor momento, todos los medios sabrán quién es en realidad Gabriel Agreste - Volvió a decir mi amiga con una expresión de determinación en su rostro.

\- Quizás debámos dejar que explique antes las cosas... - Dijo Queen Bee, quién al ser en realidad Chloé, seguramente quería saber algo más de las razónes que el amigo de su padre tenía para cometer tales acciones en contra de todo París.

Asentí.

\- Señor Agreste... Usted era... ES mi ídolo, mi modelo a seguir en el mundo la moda - Quizás Adrien ahora mismo no podría decirle nada a su padre para proteger su identidad, pero la mía ya estaba revelada e iba a aprovecharlo para hablar con él - y Adrien, su hijo... es tan importante para mi... Me preocupa lo que podría pensar de usted después de saber su secreto - Chat Noir me miraba fijamente, no sé si agradeciéndome por expresarme por él...o todo lo contrario. - Digame, por favor, todos sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo, deme un arma para hacer que Adrien no se sienta destruído...-

\- Quizás sea demasiado tarde - Dijo Chat - ¿Cómo un hijo podría perdonar actos tan egoístas y crueles por parte de su padre? -

\- Chat... -

\- ¡Ok, ok! ¡No me meto! - Dijo con las manos al aire y apartándose de donde nosotros para darnos la espalda y limitarse a escuchar.

\- Señor Agreste... por favor...-

Para ese momento el señor Agreste se encontraba de rodillas al suelo, notablemente frustrado y contrariado, con lágrimas en los ojos y sin aparentes ganas de hacer nada por él mismo.

\- Yo solo quería poder volver a reunirme con mi familia, poder abrazar a mi esposa e hijo y decirles lo mucho que los amo, tanto... como para haber hecho hasta lo imposible por ello -

\- Ok, esto es ridículo...-

Chat se impulsó con su bastón sin dar ningúna explicación para poder salir de aquel escondite por el mismo lugar por donde llegamos. Seguramente estaría demasiado indignado y furioso como para escuchar a su padre y sinceramente lo entiendo, yo misma me sentía decepcionada, había estado esperando con ilusión el poder trabajar con él en aquella sesión de fotos que me propuso... y ahora todo se ha ido por la borda pues mi ídolo no solo es un increíble diseñador y padre de mi novio, si no que también es el más grande enemigo de París; con quien estuvimos luchando más de 2 años...solo para llegar a ésta conclusión.

Resignada, pedí a Carapace que lo llevara consigo para salir al fin de aquel lugar, y así se hizo, con Rena apoyándome para ayudar a Luka a salir también.

Cuando nos encontramos nuevamente en el despacho del señor Agreste, mis compañeros y yo nos enfrascamos en una conversación sobre lo que debíamos hacer con él ¿Entregarlo directamente a la policia? ¿Llevarlo con el Maestro Fu? ¿Ambas? Algo era claro, y era que debía recibir castigo por lo que hizo y lo más lógico era que dicho castigo lo decidiera la ley, pero no quería hacer nada antes de que Adrien pudiese hablar directamente con su padre.

\- Creo que debo buscar a su hijo, señor Agreste. Creo que le debe muchas explicaciones...-

\- No, por favor, no permitan que mi hijo lo sepa - Imploró. Realmente se le veía demasiado afectado.

\- Sabe que es inevitable... pero por ahora podemos postergarlo, supongo - Volteé para mirar a mis compañeros y a Luka, indicándoles que me siguieran hasta la entrada principal de la mansión.

\- ¿Vas a tirar a la basura de ésta manera la oportunidad que te estaba dando? - Dijo de pronto el Agreste, captando mi atención y adivinando a lo que se refería ¿Tan bajo estaba llegando por querer salvarse el pellejo?

\- No necesito de usted para cumplir mis sueños, soy totalmente capaz de realizarlos por mis propios méritos -

\- Si es que llamas "mérito" a salir con un modelo famoso -

Hubo un silencio después de esa última oración por parte del señor Agreste, silencio en el que intenté serenarme ante semejante ofensa para responder como debía ser.

\- Se equivoca, señor. Lo que siento por su hijo es auténtico, lo amo con todo mi corazón y jamás me aprovecharía de su condición "privilegiada" - Luka agachó la mirada - Usted lo tenía todo y decidió destruirlo al usar el Miraculous de la mariposa con fines tan egoístas ...-

\- ¿Lo tenía todo? - De un movimiento brusco logró safarse del agarre que ejercía Carapace sobre él, sin embargo yo le indiqué a mi compañero con la mirada que no hiciera nada. - ¡Sin Emilie no tengo nada! -

¿Estaba hablando en serio?

\- ¡Tiene un hijo que lo ama a pesar de cómo lo trataba! ¡Adrien siempre hizo lo que pudo para satisfacerlo! ¡Para estar ahí para usted cada que lo necesitara!...aun que fuese solo para ser el rostro de su marca... ¡Debió encargarse de darle todo lo que ya no le pudo dar a su esposa! y en cambio todo lo que hizo fue alejarlo poco a poco... ¡Y lo peor es que aún así él lo ama! ¡Él lo admiraba, y yo también! -

Todo mundo estaba mudo, en shock por mi reacción nada habitual; se miraban unos a los otros con cara de sorpresa y yo misma me quedé sin habla al darme cuenta, sin embargo no flaqueé, me mantuve firme y sin arrepentirme de lo dicho.

Una lágrima solitaría recorrió el rostro de aquel derrotado hombre, mirándome fijo y con los puños blancos a sus costados.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue como si hubiese ocurrido en cámara lenta ante mis ojos:

Gabriel Agreste retrocedió unos pasos de nostros, no me preocupó pues todo lo que había detrás era un muro, así que no hice nada para detenerlo, sin embargo... pude ver cómo una pluma blanca atravesaba ese mismo muro para caer sobre los lentes que él llevaba puestos y una máscara púrpura apareció enseguida sobre su rostro y menos de medio segundo después, una especie de pollilla enorme se materializó en la habitación para tomar con sus patas el cuerpo del señor Agreste y llevárselo a toda velocidad, destruyéndo todo a su paso, por lo que nosotros tuvimos que saltar a los lados para no resultar lastimados.

\- ¡Se escapa! - Gritó Carapace.

\- ¡Rápido! - Gritó Rena.

\- ¡Yo lo sigo! - Gritó Queen Bee, siendo la primera en incorporarse para salir literlamente volando tras aquel enorme monstruo.

Los flashes de las cámaras nos hicieron saber inmediatamente que todos los periodístas afuera había visto lo sucedido, imposible no verlo.

\- ¡Sigan a Queen Bee y manténganme informada! ¡Yo iré a buscar a Chat Noir! - Ordené a Carapace y Rena a lo que ellos obedecieron al instante, dejándome sola con Luka.

\- Ten mucho cuidado, no sabemos que esté sucediendo. Desgraciadamente yo ya no soy de ayuda alguna - Luka se acercó a mi para depositar un beso en mi frente y abrazarme, deseándome suerte.

\- Te equivocas...- Tomé el yoyo de Ladybug y al abrilo, saqué de el una pulsera que ofrecí a Luka. - Luka Couffaine, éste es el Miraculous de la Serpiente...-

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

NO ME MATEEEEN!

*Se esconde debajo de su escritorio*

Sé que he tardado meses en traerles éste capítulo, pero a mi defensa puedo decir que no les dejé sin nada de nada. Tuvieron Amnesia y Déjate Llevar en éste inter! :P

El final está por llegaaaaar! y de una vez les adelanto que les tengo planeado un nuevo fic largo! :D y un One-shot Lukanette! ¿Quién quiere leerlos?!

Procuraré no tardar MEEESES para el siguiente capítulo... jajaja de hecho espero que solo sean un par de semanas. Ya no puedo quedarme en un pausa tan larga a tan solo unos cuantos capítulos del final ¿Verdad? ;)

No olviden dejar su hermoso review! y seguirme, que es gratis! :P Y nuevamente! Les recomiendo que me sigan en **Wattpad** buscándome como **Bacitakarla** :) allí subo antes los capítulos ;)


	24. La Heroina de París

**Siempre Tuya - La Heroina de París**

 **·Luka·**

La presentación fue rápida, la explicación también, todo lo que me quedaba era transformarme...

\- ¡Sass, transfórmame! -

Una extraña luz verde, cálida y mágica recorrió todo mi cuerpo y conforme lo hacía...un traje ceñido a mi cuerpo aparecía ¿Así que ésto es lo que siente Marinette cada vez que se transforma en Ladybug? Ni siquiera me siento capaz de describirlo, es...soberbio y sinceramente no creo que esa palabra logre explicar ni un poco la sensación.

\- Te va bien - Comentó mi querida Marinette, logrando sonrojarme un poco. No importa que ella no me ame, estoy seguro que toda la vida seguirá causando estragos en mi corazón con tan solo su bella voz...

\- Una serpiente... - Dije, pensando en un buen nombre para mi - ¡Me gustan las serpientes! ¿Suena bien como nombre... Viperion? -

Ella sonrió.

\- Suena perfecto. Así que... Viperion, no hay tiempo que perder... Ve con los demás, tu arma también sirve para comunicarte, llama a cualquiera para saber en dónde se encuentran. Yo iré a por Chat Noir ¿De acuerdo? Intentaré no tardar...-

Marinette no esperó respuesta y salió corriendo sin más. Yo, por mi parte, tomé el instrumento que se adhería a mi espalda, resultando ser un arpa.

\- ¿Se supone que esto sea también un...teléfono? - Me pregunté a mi mismo, examinando el objeto por todos sus ángulos hasta que encontré lo que parecía ser una simple decoración en la parte superior pero que resultó ser un botón, pues al tocarlo se abrió una especie de compartimento que liberó una pequeña pantalla horizontal que bien podría confundirse con un celular - Wao... - Susurré, mientras revisaba las diferentes funciones del arma.

Cuando me sentí lo suficientemente seguro con lo que había aprendido en esos escasos minutos que duró mi investigación, abrí la sección de contactos, en ésta aparecían contactos incluso de mis familiares y amigos.

\- ¿Se vincula a mi celular? - No puedo evitar maravillarme con todo esto... - Ok, hora de llamar a... uhm...-

Sin pensarlo mucho, seleccioné el contacto de Carapace, quién respondió casi al instante.

\- ¿Viperion? ¿Quién eres? ¿Un nuevo compañero? -

No es cierto ¡¿Apenas si le había dicho mi nombre de héroe a Marinette y éste ya aparecía en los contactos de los demás?! ¡Es increíble!

\- Digamos que si - Respondí sin estar seguro de decirle que era Luka, quizás era algo obvio ya que yo me encontraba con Marinette ¿No? pero... ella dijo que lo más importante es proteger nuestra identidad así que...supongo que me limitaré a no decir nada - Ladybug me ha dado el Miraculous de la serpiente para ayudarles ¿En dónde están? -

\- Hemos estado persiguiendo esa enormidad por todo París - decía, escuchándose agitado, seguramente estarían ahora mismo dentro de la persecución - Ahora mismo estamos cerca de... Vamos en dirección al Museo de Louvre ¡Pero debes apresurarte! ¡Cambia de dirección constantemente! -

\- ¡En camino! ¡Avísame si cambia la ruta! -

La pantalla se apagó y volvió a esconderse dentro del arpa.

\- Bien - No voy a negar que me siento más nervioso que un niño antes de su exposición escolar, pero Marinette confió en mi y no puedo decepcionarla.

Decidido, regresé el arpa a mi espalda y me encaminé a la..."salida", o más bien hacia el enorme hoyo que había dejado aquel monstruo tras su huida. Creí que para ese momento todos los periodistas se habrían ido para perseguir la primicia del "monstruo que llevaba entre sus patas a Gabriel Agreste", pero al parecer me equivoqué, pues me encontré de frente con algunos cuantos que rápidamente dirigieron sus cámaras hacia mi.

\- ¿Quién eres? -

\- ¿Ese era Gabriel Agreste? -

\- ¿Qué pasó? -

\- ¡Cuéntanos todo! -

\- ¿En dónde está Ladybug?

Esas solos fueron algunas de las preguntas que alcancé a escuchar y agradezco el hecho de que la puerta de entrada siguiera intacta o seguramente esas personas ya estarían sobre de mi.

\- ¡Perdón! ¡Pero no hay tiempo para responder! - Grité, al tiempo que me impulsaba con mis piernas para dar un gran salto que me hizo caer en el techo de la Mansión Agreste. Y si...una vez más me sorprendí de las habilidades que ahora tenía.

De acuerdo, no puedo perder más tiempo ¡En marcha!

 **·LadyDragon·**

\- Dios...Adrien... para -

No sé bien cómo es que he llegado a terminar en ésta situación tan poco...adecuada.

La verdad es que no tardé nada en encontrar a Adrien, tal y como lo había sospechado, se había dirigido a su habitación y justo me lo encontré a medio camino por el pasillo en su intento por llegar hasta nosotros. Se disculpó por haber huido, excusándose diciendo que no se sentía bien con todo el tema...

¿¡Y quién en su sano juicio se sentiría bien después de descubrir algo tan terrible como él acababa de hacerlo?!

Intenté consolarlo, le abracé y besé intentando tranquilizarlo, sin embargo, pronto todo se salió de control y él intensificó todo contacto y acción entre nosotros. No pude negarme, entiendo que sea una forma de descargar su frustración...pero al mismo tiempo sé que no es el momento para ponernos pasionales.

Y aún así... no puedo dejar de corresponderle, mi cuerpo lo pide a gritos. Demonios, no importa cuanto piense en lo que se supone que es importante ahora.

\- No puedo... No quiero - Dijo él con voz ronca, estampándome contra la pared del mismo pasillo en el que me lo había encontrado, apretándome contra él para así hacerme sentir la erección dentro de su traje.

\- Nos...están esp-esperando. No podemos defraudarlos...- Mi cabeza seguía luchando por conservar la razón, sin embargo mi cuerpo no parecía estar de acuerdo pues en ese momento ya me encontraba acariciando aquel falo que moría por sentir dentro de mi, provocando así ligeros gemidos y jadeos de la boca de mi novio.

\- Demonios...agh. Sé que esto no está bien - Adrien detuvo mis caricias sobre su erección - Y tampoco quiero terminar haciéndolo solo por cómo me siento, no mereces eso - Se separó de mi, llevándose una mano a la cara, intentando calmarse. - Perdóname -

¿Y bueno, a mi quién me calma el subidón?

Sacudí la cabeza, yo también debía despejarme. Me había dejado llevar demasiado fácil.

\- No te preocupes, Chaton. No pasa nada, lo entiendo. - Posé una mano sobre su hombro - Igual yo debí ser firme desde el principio pero... creo que eres demasiada tentación -

Aquel último comentario logró arrancarle una sonrisa que calmó un poco la preocupación que sentía por él, por lo que también sonreí.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - Preguntó, tomando mi mano para después comenzar a caminar, jalándome con él.

\- Ehm...bueno... Tu padre escapó - Solté, así sin más.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!? - Gritó, empezando a correr a la salida.

\- ¡Lo intenté! Pero alguien no me dejaba hablar porque no dejaba de besarme -

 **·Chat Noir·**

Juro que sentí que el estomago se me revolvía cuando Marinette me dijo lo de mi padre... y bueno, tampoco soy quién para reclamarle, era cierto que yo no le había dado mucho chance de decir nada.

Para cuando llegamos a la entrada principal fue bastante impresionante ver la tremenda destrucción de mi casa...

\- ¿Que demonios pasó? - Pregunté, más para mi que para ella.

\- Un monstruo gigantesco apareció de la nada, se llevó a tu padre y en su huida...bueno... destruyó todo... Envié a todos los chicos para que lo siguieran y no lo perdieran de vista en ningún momento -

\- ¿Le diste el Miraculous? - Ella sabía perfectamente a qué me refería.

\- Si, él también es ahora un superhéroe...-

\- Muy bien... Sinceramente creo que fue una estupenda idea pedir al Maestro Fu ese Miraculous extra. No hay mejor persona que él para usarlo -

Imposible negar la efectividad de Luka, era de admirar la forma en que usó su akumatización para poder ayudarnos...aun que a decir verdad... hubiese dado lo que fuera para que mi padre no fuese el villano en ésta historia...

Tomé entonces mi bastón activando el comunicador y llamé a Rena; tardó un poco en contestar, pero al final lo hizo.

\- Hey, pero si es el minino ¿Qué se te ofrece? - Preguntó ella a través de la pantalla en videollamada, aun que se notaba que estaba corriendo pues la imagen no era para nada clara por tanto movimiento.

\- Oh, no mucho. Solo me gustaría saber más o menos por dónde están, ya sabes, para pasar a visitar -

\- ¡Claro, claro! Estamos por llegar a la Torre Eiffel, seguro que podrás ver a nuestro anfitrión desde donde estés -

Al escuchar a Rena, Marinette salió seguida por mi para situarse en el techo de la mansión, lugar desde donde fácilmente se observaba la famosa torre, y si, efectivamente, pudimos ver perfectamente una enorme polilla morada volando al rededor.

\- De acuerdo, no se muevan, no tardamos -

\- Oh, tu tranquilo, los esperamos sentados para la cena -

Sonreí ante el comentario de la mejor amiga de mi novia, con quien me llevaba estupendamente bien bajo nuestras identidades de héroes, bueno...también como civiles, aun que estoy seguro que si ella supiese que yo era Chat Noir, la relación sería igual.

\- ¿Me acompañas, Bugaboo? - Le dije, estirando mi mano para ofrecérsela en un acto galante.

\- A donde sea, Chaton - Con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, ella me dio su mano, dejándome besarla para finalmente ponernos en camino con la ayuda de nuestras respectivas armas.

Por suerte la Torre Eiffel no está lejos de mi hogar, así que llegamos bastante rápido al lugar, encontrándonos con Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee y ... ¿Luka?

\- Llámalo Viperion - Dijo mi novia al darse cuenta de que miraba al susodicho, yo asentí - ¿Listo, gatito? -

\- Siempre, mi lady -

En los segundos en que nosotros nos acercamos hasta nuestros compañeros, ellos luchaban contra aquel enorme monstruo, sin embargo me fue curioso notar que de hecho no estaba mi padre cerca.

\- ¡Rena! ¡Eh, Rena! - Grité para que me prestase atención.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -

\- ¡¿Y el señor Agreste?! - Pregunté, imaginando que quizás ella, que había estado durante toda la acción, lo supiese.

Fue entonces cuando dejó de atacar al monstruo, me miró...luego a la gran polilla y luego de regreso a mi y a LadyDragon, poniendo cara de horror.

\- No... no lo sé. Es cierto, no lo tiene ya entre sus patas... Es imposible, allí estaba cuando empezamos a perseguirlo, pero... ¡ya no está! Juro que no lo hemos perdido de vista ni un momento -

Tanto LadyDragon como yo imitamos la cara de horror que había puesto Rena.

\- Ha sido una trampa... - Susurró Marinette - ¡Chicos, basta! ¡Dejen de atacar! - Gritó para ser escuchada por todos.

Todo el equipo detuvo sus movimientos, incluyendo la polilla, que tras dejar de ser perseguida simplemente se desvaneció en el aire, dejándonos anonadados.

\- No es cierto ¿¡Perdimos el tiempo con esa cosa asquerosa!? - Exclamó notablemente molesta Queen Bee, poniendo cara de asco.

\- ¿Alguno ha usado su poder? - Preguntó mi novia a todos una vez que nos reunimos en lo alto de un edificio cercano a la Torre.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

\- ¡Eh! No hemos tenido ni tiempo para presentarnos - Dijo Rena, dirigiéndose a Luka.

\- Oh si... Bueno, soy Viperion, hola a todos - Contestó Luka, rascándose la barbilla un tanto nervioso.

\- Yo hablé con él por el comunicador - Se jactó Carapace, como diciendo "lo conozco de más tiempo que ustedes", aun que fuese solo unos minutos.

\- Si, si ¿Qué tal si vamos a lo importante? - Sugirió Queen Bee y en realidad no podía estar más de acuerdo; no era tiempo de presentaciones amistosas.

\- Perdón chicos, pero Queen Bee tiene razón, dejemos esto para luego. - Todos guardaron silencio para prestar atención a nuestra líder - El señor Agreste nos ha engañado, solo usó ese monstruo para distraernos y lograr escapar - Guardó silencio unos segundos, tomó aire y continuó -Ahora... Es muy seguro que cuenten con la ayuda del Miraculous del Pavo Real, así que esto no acaba tan solo atrapando al señor Agreste, tenemos que encontrar al portador de Dussu, aun que quiero confiar en que ambos se encontrarán en el mismo lugar. Chat Noir ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? -

Me puse alerta en el momento que mencionó mi nombre de héroe y asentí a su petición, alejándonos del grupo lo suficiente como para asegurar que la conservación quedara solo entre nosotros dos.

\- Te noto preocupada, mi lady -

\- ¿Tanto se nota? puf - Suspiró, mirando un momento en dirección de los demás - Todos confían en mi para resolver todo este asunto, pero no tengo absoluta idea de qué hacer y ahora sabiendo que Hawk Moth era tu padre...yo...me siento tan mal, tengo el corazón en la mano, no sé si mis decisiones vayan a ser las correctas -

Las palabras de mi hermosa novia me conmovieron y me hicieron amarla aún más, sin embargo tuve que contener mis deseos por besarla para no delatar mi identidad, en cambio, lo único que atiné a hacer fue posar una de mis manos sobre su hombro para transmitirle mi apoyo.

\- No tienes que hacerlo sola, todos nosotros podemos ayudar, para eso somos un equipo. No te preocupes por mi, estoy bien... estaré bien. Sé que contigo a mi lado podré superar lo que sea que venga, no necesito más -

Será difícil quizá, pero no imposible. Creo firmemente en lo que le he dicho a mi bichito, sé que con ella no hay imposibles para mi.

Ahora mismo no quiero pensar demasiado en las razones de mi padre para haber causado tanto mal durante tanto tiempo; lo importante ahora era ponerle fin a toda esta locura, ya después me preocuparía por el resto.

\- Gracias, Chaton... - Ella me dedicó una bella sonrisa tímida y melancólica para después retomar la compostura poniéndose algo más seria. - ¿Tienes idea de alguien que podría estar apoyando directamente a tu padre en sus planes? ¿Alguien cercano a él? -

Mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora ante la pregunta, indagando en lo poco que sabía acerca de mi padre y las personas que lo rodeaban.

\- No lo sé, sinceramente no lo sé. Puedo pensar en la madre de Kagami, últimamente se han visto mucho por "negocios" ... Gorila es demasiado noble, aun que lo veas así de rudo como se ve... - Entonces sentí como la sangre se me helaba y el estómago se me encogía, no pudiendo creer en aquella loca idea, sin embargo era lo más factible.

\- ¿Chat? ... - Llamó mi lady al notar el desconcierto en mis facciones.

\- Nathalie... -

Hubo un silencio entre ambos; al parecer Marinette se había sorprendido tanto ante la idea como yo y es que no se trataba de la improbabilidad de ésta, si no todo lo contrario: que Nathalie fuese la portadora del Miraculous del Pavo Real era demasiado obvio ante las circunstancias.

\- De nada sirve saber de quién se trata si no sabemos en dónde está. Demonios, y pensar que estuvieron siempre enfrente de mi - La ira en mi voz iba en aumento; me sentía traicionado y a la vez como un idiota al no haberme dado cuenta de lo que sucedía en mi propio hogar. De no ser porque le hemos quitado el Miraculous de la Mariposa a mi padre, seguramente ya me habría akumatizado en éste momento por la oleada de emociones que me golpeaban por dentro.

\- No te culpes de ninguna forma. No tenías forma de saberlo, tu padre siempre fue un misterio -

\- ¡Hey, Dupain Cheng! ¿Tenemos que sentarnos a esperarlos? - Gritó Queen Bee de pronto, asustándome un poco por lo repentina que fue y del hecho de que conociera incluso los apellidos de Marinette.

\- ¡Sssh! Tampoco vayas gritando así nada más su nombre - Le reprendió Rena, a lo que Carapace rió por lo bajo.

\- Su nombre es un bello nombre - Susurró Viperion sin querer ser escuchado, aun que yo bien pude hacerlo, lanzándole una mirada fulminante; el solo sonrió de lado al darse cuenta.

Ok, no es momento para activar mi lado celoso.

\- Realmente ahora mismo importa muy poco si alguien más se enterase de que yo soy Ladybug -Dijo, totalmente indiferente - Hawk... el Señor Agreste lo sabe y era de él de quién más debía cuidarme -

Viperion agachó apenado la vista al suelo ya que debido a él es que ese detalle se había revelado... Un sacrificio por el bien común, supongo. Carapace se acercó a él al notar su reacción, dándose un suave golpe en la espalda.

\- No te preocupes, amigo... Todos sabemos que era necesario -

Supongo que eso responde mi duda acerca de la identidad de Luka.

\- Gracias, chicos. Me alegra que haya valido la pena... y... de todos modos, perdona Marinette -

Ella le miró a los ojos transmitiéndole esa calma que solo ella sabe dar con solo su mirada.

\- Gracias a eso ahora tenemos el Miraculous de Hawk Moth, ahora solo hace falta recuperar uno más -

\- ¿Ladybug?! -

Una nueva voz clamando por mi novia nos hizo a todos girar para localizar el lugar de donde provenía. Se trataba de Nadia Chamack que llegaba acompañada de todos esos periodistas que anteriormente se encontraban en mi casa.

\- ¡Ladybug! ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu traje? -

\- ¡Ladybug! ¡¿Podemos hacerte algunas preguntas?! -

\- ¡Ladybug! -

\- ¡Ladybug! ¡¿Qué sucedió con el Señor Agreste?! -

\- ¡¿Por qué ha sido necesario que todos los héroes viniesen?! -

\- ¡¿Quién es el nuevo héroe?! -

\- ¡¿Tan mal está la situación?! -

Muchísimas preguntas eran lanzadas a la vez y el rostro de mi querida azabache parecía ir desfigurándose a cada una de ellas. Al notar que su paciencia y preocupación estaban por el borde, fui yo quién decidió actuar por ella, a fin y al cabo...quizás yo era el más adecuado en revelar la verdadera identidad de mi padre.

-¡Héroes de París! -

Una voz femenina se alzó enérgicamente por sobre todas las demás, llamando así la atención de todos en el lugar. Rápidamente las cámaras apuntaron hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz y nosotros les seguimos con la mirada; Arriba, justo a la mitad de la Torre Eiffel, lugar en donde años atrás mi propio padre se hubo presentado como Hawk Moth, se encontraba una mujer cuya piel parecía confundirse en la tonalidad del vestido que llevaba. No cabía duda, era la portadora del Miraculous del Pavo Real y si estábamos en lo correcto, entonces era Nathalie quien lo portaba.

Todos y cada uno de mis compañeros, incluyendo a mi lady, se pusieron en pose defensiva, en cambio yo solo me limité a mirar hacia arriba, pendiente de lo que vendría.

\- Mi nombre es Mayura y quiero hacer un trato con los portadores del anillo y los pendientes. No quiero herir a nadie, solo quiero hablar -

\- ¿Y quién nos asegura eso? - Preguntó Queen Bee, entendiblemente escéptica.

\- Sabemos quien eres, Mayura. Tu misma te has metido a la boca del lobo - Dije, sin poder aguantarme más.

\- ¿Lo saben?... ¿Así como nosotros sabemos que Marinette Dupain Cheng es Ladybug? -

Hubo una sonido de exclamación general ante los curiosos parisinos que recién estaban llegando y los periodistas, quienes inmediatamente dirigieron sus cámaras a Ladybug.

\- ¿Y de qué sirve ahora que me expongas así, Mayura? - Se defendió Marinette sin ningún temor en su voz - Eso ya no es importante -

En ese momento el yoyo comenzó en su mano comenzó a vibrar, una llamada, seguramente de sus padres o algún familiar, sin embargo a ella no le quedó más remedio que ignorarlo.

\- ...En cambio, la identidad de Hawk Moth si que lo es...y también la tuya -

 **·LadyDragon·**

¿Aún en éste punto dentro de la situación se atreve a hacer ese tipo de cosas? Quiere hablar con nosotros... pero ¿se pone a la defensiva?

Casi no me creo que esto esté pasando, pero al menos nos ha ahorrado la tarea de buscarlos por todo París, así que respiré hondo y me dispuse a hablar nuevamente.

\- ¿Quieres hacer un trato? Entonces será bajo nuestras condiciones ¡Vamos al Museo Louvre y allí platicaremos -

Tras mis palabras, todos, incluyendo a... "Mayura" pusimos marcha inmediata al lugar indicado; nadie cuestionó mi decisión, nadie dijo nada... Y a decir verdad me sorprende, todos en el equipo me conocen, saben la chica torpe que hay detrás de ésta máscara y aún con eso confían en mi para cualquier decisión que tome y eso me hacen sentir halagada, afortunada y... también me da esa confianza que ellos tienen en mi.

Nuestras habilidades nos hicieron adelantarnos fácilmente a todos los periodistas que nos seguían, aun que era claro que no importaba si acontecía algún gran terremoto o cualquier desastre a su alrededor, ellos nos seguirían a como diera lugar.

Cuando llegamos a famoso museo, Mayura se situó cerca de nosotros, se le notaba tensa pero aún así se mantuvo en una pose "relajada", como queriendo dar a entender que no haría nada.

\- Carapace, necesito que hagas une escudo a nuestro al rededor, uno en donde la gente de afuera no sea capaz de escuchar nada aquí dentro ¿Es posible? -

\- Muy posible, Ladybug... - Respondió él.

\- A partir de que lo hagas tendremos de 10 a 15 minutos para hablar con ella antes de que el escudo desaparezca y de que te destransformes. Quiero pensar en que no necesitaremos más de 5 minutos -

\- Puedo paralizarla con mi poder para que no intente nada raro - Sugirió Chloé pero yo negué con la cabeza - Dudo que lo intente, de todos modos, no podrá huir con el escudo de Carapace -

\- Puede ser nuestro plan B por si aún no se resuelve nada después de que Carapace tenga que salir de la jugada - Comentó Alya.

Sin mucho remedio tuve que concordar con ella, siempre era bueno tener un segundo plan por si el primero no salía bien.

\- Es momento, mi lady - Dijo Adrien ya un tanto ansioso, no lo culpo, toda ésta situación involucraba a personas en las que solía confiar y lo más normal era que quisiera saber qué seguía después.

Asentí y enseguida le pedí a Carapace que activara su poder; Mayura ni se inmutó.

\- No iba a ir a ningún lado - Dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Y crees que vamos a confiar en ti? - Preguntó Adrien con un ligero tinte de fastidio en su voz.

\- Chat... - No tuve que decir más para hacer que guardara la compostura.

\- Iré al grano con ustedes - Comenzó diciendo Mayura para después dar un largo suspiro y relajar los brazos a los costados - Vengo a ustedes para pedirles que no revelen a todos la identidad de Hawk Moth -

\- ¡Ja! ¿No te mordiste la lengua? - Exclamó Alya indignada y en apoyo a ella Luka dio un resoplido.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a pedir algo tan cínico como eso? Tu acabas de revelarle a todo París la identidad de Ladybug - Esta vez fue Chloé la que habló.

\- ¿Importa ahora? - Y con esa sola pregunta se defendió Mayura, y no, la realidad era que no importaba, por eso es que yo no dije nada para atacarla tras su petición.

\- A cambio les entregaré mi Miraculous y podrán hacer conmigo lo que sea necesario, me entregaré a la policía, pero por favor, dejen en paz a Gabriel -

Todos guardaron un silencio tan profundo que casi podría apostar que incluso había dejado de respirar, incluyéndome.

\- ¿Por qué lo defiendes? - Preguntó Adrien tras unos segundos, siendo consiente seguramente de que no contábamos con todo el tiempo del mundo para terminar con esto o quizás simplemente impulsado por sus sentimientos.

\- Gabriel Agreste es un hombre ejemplar que lo haría todo por su familia... Su corazón ha estado desquebrajándose desde el día en que su esposa murió y desde entonces dedicó su propia vida a la búsqueda de la solución que le traería de vuelta el amor de su vida para así poder volver a ser feliz a lado de su familia. Todo esto lo ha hecho para que su hijo vuelva a ser feliz a lado de su madre -

Adrien hizo un gesto por querer responder, pero con una simple señal le pedí que no hablara, no solo porque corría el riesgo de revelar su identidad, si no porque realmente quería escuchar lo que sea que Nathalie supiera acerca de Gabriel Agreste.

\- Entonces descubrió que con la ayuda de los Miraculous de la creación y la destrucción tendría el poder de hacer su sueño realidad. Se obsesionó con obtenerlos, pero él no quería causar tanto daño, se le salió de las manos, incluso hubo momentos recientes en los que dejó de intentar, se estaba resignando. Descubrió entonces que podría hacer que sus poderes aumentaran y fue cuando vio una nueva esperanza y decidió probar con ese criminal, pero no pudo controlarlo y no fue siquiera capaz de retirar el akuma, así que tuvimos que esperar a que ustedes fuesen quienes lograsen purificar la mariposa -

Eso explica muchas cosas, entre ellas, el porqué mi poder no fue capaz de reparar todo el daño hecho como debía... incluyendo las heridas de Adrien. Si el akuma hubiese matado a alguien... Dios... es posible que no haya podido revivirlo.

\- ... el seguir akumatizando personas casi se volvió solo una rutina más, ni siquiera tenía fe de que el último akuma lograda nada, pero vaya sorpresa resultó ser... y al final... fue su perdición. Gabriel necesita ayuda y también necesita un poco de comprensión, está devastado, perdido...-

\- Es un criminal... - Le susurré, pensando en las posibilidades, pero no sería justo dejarlo ir así sin más.

\- ¡Ya tienen su miraculous! No puede hacer más daño... Y si aceptan, también tendrán el mío... -

\- No es una opción, lo sabes ¿Verdad? Entregarás tu Miraculous hoy y aquí, si o si -

Tras esas palabras de Adrien, Nathalie se llevó una mano al pecho, lugar en donde llevaba la joya mágica, arrancándola sin más y destransformándose en el acto. Adrien y yo no nos sorprendimos, pero nuestros compañeros, los periodistas y parisinos que se habían juntado en el área se alteraron al descubrir su identidad, es decir...¿Quién no conocía a la fiel y sumisa asistente del famoso Gabriel Agreste? era casi tan famosa como él mismo.

Nathalie estiró la mano hacia mi para ofrecerme el Miraculous, sin embargo la noté mareada y al borde del colapso, así que corrí hasta ella para sostenerla, más fue Adrien el primero en llegar a su lado, ayudándole pasando su brazo por la cintura ya que el era mucho más alto que ella.

\- Por favor, deben ayudar a Gabriel. No lo dejen sufrir solo, encerrado en una celda, él necesita de su hijo ahora mismo y de su trabajo para superarlo - Nathalie volvió a alzar su mano para darme el Miraculous y con todas las miradas puestas en nosotras, lo acepté.

\- Esto no significa nada, señorita Sancoeur. No puedo prometer que lograré hacer que el señor Agreste no sea arrestado...-

\- Ehm... ¿Ladybug? ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? -

Chloé me interrumpió en mi discurso y me jaló de la muñeca para apartarme un poco de los demás para después rodearme con un brazo y acerca su rostro a mi oído.

\- No estoy diciendo que me guste la idea de dejar a un criminal suelto... pero estamos hablando de una persona muy cercana a mi y a mi familia... Quizás si se discute esto con mi padre, ya sabes...el alcalde, quizás podamos llegar a un acuerdo con la policía, no sé... arresto domiciliario o alguna cosa de ese tipo, no saldría impune y se guardaría el secreto. Nunca te he pedido nada, Dupain Cheng, pero piensa también en Adrien -

Debo admitir que el plan de Chloé sonaba muy posible, aun que ella no sabía que Adrien ya estaba más que enterado de la situación.

\- ¡Marinette! -

 **·Char Noir·**

Llamé a Ladybug sin saber qué debía hacer; cuando menos lo esperé sentí todo el peso de Nathalie caer y no alcancé a sostenerla del todo bien por lo que los dos caímos al suelo pero ella estaba casi desmayada, apenas pudiendo abrir los ojos y balbuceando cosas sin mucho sentido.

\- Hay que llevarla al hospital... - Susurró Viperion a mi lado con toda calma, típico de él, es admirable pero eso también suele molestarme.

\- Chicos, la lucha ha terminado - Dijo Marinette acercándose a Nathalie para revisarla - En cuanto Carapace haga desaparecer su escudo, él, Rena y Queen Bee vendrán conmigo, iremos a algún lugar en donde nadie nos vea y me entregarán sus Miraculous, uno a uno, asegurándonos de que nadie se tope con ninguno. Chat Noir, tu adelántate con Viperion al hospital y lleven a la señorita Sancoeur y asegúrense de que esté bien. Que nadie ajeno se entrometa, nadie más que nosotros hablaremos con ella, solo hasta entonces dejaremos que la policía se entrometa. Espérenme allí. -

Tras las instrucciones puntuales de Marinette no hubo más que obedecer y ponernos en camino así que Viperion y yo salimos a toda prisa en cuanto el escudo hubo desaparecido por completo. Justo en ese momento pude escuchar a nuestras espaldas como todo el barullo de la gente se alzaba, giré un poco para ver lo que sucedía; Nuestra muy hermosa líder había encarado a toda la gente presente y se hacía oír... Supongo que no sabré lo que está diciendo hasta que la vuelva a ver y le pregunte.

\- Bueno, debo decir que esta no ha sido la pelea épica que creía que significaría la derrota de Hawk Moth -

La voz de Luka me hizo volver mi atención a nuestro camino, cosa que nunca debí perder considerando que llevo en brazos a Nathalie.

\- Si... Siempre creí que nuestra última pelea sería, eso... una pelea inmensa por la lucha de nuestros Miraculous, con cientos de akumatizados a nuestro alrededor y con la necesidad de utilizar toda la ayuda posible y resultó... en esto -

\- Suenas decepcionado -

\- No... es solo que... me resulta increíble lo fácil que fue y todo gracias a ti -

\- Eh...por nada, supongo que no salió tan mal -

Luka en verdad es una persona admirable y de buen corazón, un buen amigo, leal y decidido. Sabiendo eso es casi impensable que Marinette no se haya quedado con él en vez de conmigo, pero... agradezco infinitamente que al final haya conseguido recuperarla, aun por encima de lo que mi amigo pudiese sentir.

\- Allí está el hospital - Dijo él, señalando el inconfundible edificio.

Entramos a toda velocidad por las inmensas puertas teniendo que esquivar a algunas personas en la recepción de urgencias. Ya allí, no pasó mucho tiempo para que una enfermera se me acercara, preguntando por el estado de la mujer que llevaba en brazos.

\- Su nombre es Nathalie Sacoeur, se desmayó en el camino. Por favor, pónganla en una habitación privada, en donde nadie pueda entrar -

\- Si, me imagino porqué, todo mundo estaba atento a la televisión al pendiente de lo que sucedía, así que no se preocupen, solo permitiremos que los héroes de París entren a esa habitación -

\- Gracias -

Cuando nos aseguramos que Nathalie estaba segura, Luka y yo salimos del hospital para dirigirnos la techo, lugar en donde bien podríamos vigilar la llegada de cualquier persona, deseada o indeseada. Ya en posición usé mi bastón para comunicarme con Ladybug.

\- ¿Todo bien? - Ella contestó inmediatamente a la videollamada, se notaba que ya se encontraba sola y su traje volvía a ser solo el de Ladybug, sin el Miraculous del dragón.

\- Todo bien, mi lady. Na...- miré de reojo a Luka, supongo que sería raro si me dirigiera a Nathalie con tanta naturalidad así que me corregí inmediatamente - la señorita Sancoeur ya se encuentra siendo atendida, solo esperamos por ti -

\- ¿Está Luka contigo? -

\- Aquí estoy ¿pasa algo? - Luka se acercó a mi lado para poder entrar en el campo de visión de la cámara de mi bastón.

\- Necesito que te encuentres conmigo en la escuela Francois Dupont para que me entregues tu Miraculous -

\- Pero... quizás pueda ser de ayuda después... -

\- Luka, por favor. Ya hiciste mucho ¡Muchísimo! Sin ti no habríamos podido recuperar los Miraculous de Mayura y Hawk Moth. Chat Noir y yo nos encargaremos de todo de ahora en adelante -

Hubo un pequeño silencio general, era obvio que Luka no estaba de acuerdo en ceder su Miraculous pero le conozco, no va a negarse a Marinette.

\- Ok... te veo allí -

¿Lo ven?

\- Chat, te encargo mucho el estado de la señorita Sancoeur -

\- Tus deseos son órdenes, bichito -

Y tras un último guiño la llamada terminó, sin embargo bien pude sentir en mi nuca la mirada de mi compañero por lo que di la vuelta para encararlo.

\- ¿Sabes que ella tiene novio, verdad? - Preguntó y yo no pude evitar sonreír ante la ironía del asunto.

\- Bueno, si... la noticia se esparció como rayo después de que Adrien Agreste lo hiciera saber -

\- Entonces deja de coquetear con ella de será manera tan descarada -

Resoplé de manera cínica, aguantándome las ganas de reír.

\- No prometo nada... Es decir, es un Agreste... ¿Confías en que él pueda cuidar de Marinette? Es el hijo de Hawk Moth... Quizás ella esté mejor conmigo -

\- Lo que sé...es que Adrien es una buena persona y que ella lo ama mucho, el señor Agreste queda fuera de esa ecuación... Solo, te pido que no te entrometas demasiado...-

La sonrisa soberbia que antes tenía en mi rostro se convirtió en una sincera, conmovido por las palabras de mi amigo; él solo quería que ella fuera feliz.

\- Gracias por la ayuda, compañero -

\- Cuando quieran -

Y tras esas palabras, Luka se dejó caer por la orilla del edificio, aterrizando ágilmente en el suelo para salir corriendo a su destino.

 **· Ladybug·**

Vaya que fue difícil asegurar que los periodistas dejasen de perseguirnos. Tuve que hablar con ellos y explicarles la situación, más o menos, y pedirles que "nos dejaran en paz" hasta nuevo aviso. Después, fue fácil escabullirnos dentro de la escuela para que los chicos pudiesen devolverme los Miraculous y tal y como se planeó, uno a uno fue saliendo sin que los otros lo viesen, solo hubo algo que no estaba en ningún plan.

\- Dupain Cheng... -

Antes de irse, Chloé se acercó a mi, se le notaba indecisa, nerviosa.

\- ¿Estás bien, Chloé? - Le pregunté, realmente interesada.

\- Yo...solo... quería agradecerte la oportunidad de ayudar, es decir... ese Miraculous nunca fue destinado a mi y aún con ello seguiste prestándomelo, aún incluso después de lo que pasó con Adrien por la mañana... ¿Por qué? -

Le sonreí. Chloé no era tan mala como solía aparentar, eso lo sabía bien y desde que se convirtió en Queen Bee había notado también que intentaba cambiar.

\- Nunca nos llevamos tan bien como me hubiese gustado, pero sé que puedo confiar en ti. Me enseñaste que no se puede juzgar a una persona sin conocerla y gracias a tu identidad como Queen Bee me di cuenta de que podía considerarte una amiga... Ahora sabes quién soy...¿Tu querrías ser mi amiga, Chloé? -

Sus azules ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sin verlo venir, me abrazó, gesto que al principio no supe si corresponder o no pero que terminé por corresponder.

\- ¡Te voy a colgar si alguien se entera de esto, Dupain Cheng! - Gritó ella cuando hubo corrido hasta la puerta del aula en la que nos encontrábamos - Nos vemos en clase... -

\- Nos vemos, Chloé -

Cuando Chloé se fue me quité el Miraculous del Dragón para así juntarlo con el resto y permanecer solo con lo míos.

Minutos después y tras pensarlo mucho, me dirigí hasta mi casa, la cual estaba a solo un par de saltos con ayuda de mi yoyo. Me planté frente a la puerta y toqué. Bien pude haber entrado por mi cuenta pero había un algo que me impedía hacerlo. Mis padres ahora sabían quién era yo... ¿Me aceptarían? ¿Me impedirían seguir con ello?

\- ¡Marinette, hija! -

Cuando la puerta se abrió ni siquiera pude ver salir a mi madre, pero si la sentí abrazarme con fuerza contra ella y un segundo después, otro agarre nos alzaba a ambas del suelo... ese era mi padre, abrazándonos.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No te pasó nada? - Preguntó mi padre en cuanto nos hubo dejado en el piso de nuevo, dándonos espacio.

\- Ustedes... ¿No están...enfadados? -

\- ¿Por qué lo estaríamos, amor? No... para nada. -

\- Les estuve mintiendo mucho tiempo... -

\- Supongo que tu pequeño secreto explica muchas cosas ahora, pero estamos seguros de que era importante mantener ese secreto. Estábamos preocupados, es todo...-

\- ¡Que orgullo que Ladybug sea nuestra hija! - Exclamó mi padre con emoción.

\- Pero... ¿Por qué sigues como Ladybug? -

\- No puedo volver a casa todavía, mamá. Debo regresar con Chat Noir, hemos atrapado a la... ayudante de Hawk Moth y aún debemos decidir que pasará con ella -

\- ¿La asistente del señor Agreste ayudaba al Hawk Moth? Qué horror -

\- Si, lo sé... Solo vine para pedirles que estén tranquilos, volveré en cuanto todo esté arreglado -

Besé las mejillas de mis padres y tras una última bendición de mi madre, me dispuse a poner marcha a casa de cada uno de mis compañeros para asegurar que hubiesen llegado a salvo, sin embargo en mi camino Adrien se comunicó conmigo y fue allí cuándo aproveché para pedirle a Luka que se encontrara conmigo para también poder regresar su Miraculous.

Al regresar a la escuela tuve tiempo para relajarme después de éste día de locos, de pensar en toda la odisea que viví desde el día en que conocí al Maestro Fu, en el que conocí a Tikki y a Chat Noir, las innumerables peleas contra akumas que muchas veces habían poseído a personas cercanas a mi; mis amigos, familiares... ¿Todo al fin había acabado? No puedo evitar sentirme nostálgica al pensar que bien todo esto significaría que mi labor como "la heroína de París" no se volverá a repetir. Esas noches a lado de Chat Noir recorriendo la ciudad. Quizás... sin esta experiencia Adrien y yo no estaríamos juntos ahora...

\- ¿Marinette?-

Luka logró sacarme de mis pensamientos en el instante en que pronunció mi nombre, situándose detrás de mi ya que yo me encontraba a la orilla del techo de la escuela, "contemplando" las luces de la noche de París.

Di media vuelta y allí estaba él, con ese semblante siempre sereno, con esa sonrisa dulce y tranquilizadora.

\- Hey... -

\- ¿Qué sucede? Suenas triste - Él se acercó a mi, posando una mano sobre mi hombro.

\- ¿Triste? No... Creo que solo me es difícil asimilar que todo ha terminado. Fue tan... repentino, que no me lo creo todavía -

\- No es por ser aguafiestas, pero yo creo que aún no acaba. Es decir, aún no saben en donde está el señor Agreste, y su asistente está en el hospital, no sabemos qué le pasó, así que... Solo hace falta un poco más para poder terminar -

Suspiré.

Si...solo un poco más.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

AL FIN! Nuevo capítulo! Uuuuuuf, sé que dije que intentaría actualizar pronto desde el capítulo anterior pero me ha sido imposible, la buena noticia es que ya no falta nada para que ésta historia llegue a su fin :) la mala es que no sé cuánto tardaré...

¿Me esperarán?

Recuerden seguirme en mi wattpad! (Bacitakarla) Allí subo un poco antes los capítulos.

Muchas gracias por confiar en las historias de ésta loca escritora noob :3 No olviden seguirme en instagram! me encuentran como (arroba) KarlaHoshi


	25. Causa y Consecuencia

**Siempre Tuya - Causa y Consecuencia**

 **·Chat Noir·**

Sabía que posiblemente lo mejor era mantenerme fuera, en donde pudiese vigilar mejor que todo estuviese bien, sin embargo... me era imposible ignorar el hecho de que la persona que ahora mismo se encontraba frente a mi, prostrada en una cama, se trataba de una que de hecho consideraba importante en mi vida.

Nathalie no solo era para mi "la asistente" de mi padre, al paso de los años había comenzado a verla también como la figura materna que ya no tenía en mi vida ¿Era acaso algo malo pensar así? Es decir, era a la única persona que veía a diario, la que se encargaba de que fuera desayunado a clase, que me acompañaba a eventos importantes, incluso verla a lado de mi padre como pareja en verdad era una idea que me encantaba, para mi... ella era la persona perfecta que podría realmente entender a mi padre...

Supongo que no me equivoqué del todo... Tan cercanos se volvieron que resultó ser que ella sabía que él era Hawk Moth, sabía de sus planes e incluso le ayudaba en ellos...

\- ¿Por qué, Nathalie? -

Bien pude haber sido un completo ciego en cuanto a lo que Marinette sentía por mi, pero fui capaz de notar lo que Nathalie sentía por mi padre, cómo lo miraba y cuidaba de él como algo más que una simple asistente.

¿Habrá sabido desde un principio que mi padre era Hawk Moth? ...hace ya más de 2 años ¿Lo habrá descubierto después? ¿Mi padre le habrá obligado a ayudarle con chantajes?

Tenía tantas malditas preguntas y ninguna podría hacérsela directamente... a menos que... le revele mi identidad ¿Valía la pena el riesgo?

Sacudí la cabeza desechando la idea de inmediato. Por mucho que lo deseara, no iba a defraudar la confianza que Marinette tenía puesta en mi.

 _Vaya que es difícil no ceder ante los impulsos..._

Aun que... ahora que lo pienso, no necesariamente tenía que revelar mi identidad, Nathalie sigue inconsciente y yo bien puedo destransformarme sin que se de cuenta.

¿Qué tan enojada estaría Marinette conmigo si lo hago?

Creo que me toca descubrirlo...

A sabiendas de la seguridad que el mismo hospital estaba proporcionando a esta habitación privada y asegurándome que Nathalie siguiese inconsciente, susurré las palabras que dieron fin a mi transformación.

Plagg salió del anillo y se acercó a mi en silencio, estirando sus pequeñas manitas en mi dirección, reclamando su porción de queso.

\- Ni siquiera usé el cataclismo, no deberías estar tan cansado -

\- Me ofendes, niño. Estuviste mucho tiempo transformado, lo que viene siendo igual de agotador para mi. Así que, no digas más y dame mi queso -

\- De acuerdo, pero escóndete en la pernera y no salgas. ¿Ok? Hay dos raciones de queso, guarda una por si se necesita -

Dicho esto, Plagg me miró con cara de desaprobación pero aún así obedeció y se metió en la pernera.

Me acerqué a la cama donde yacía Nathalie y tomé una silla alta para sentarme a su lado, pegado a la cama. La observé por tiempo indefinido; en situaciones así el tiempo se vuelve relativo así que bien pude haber estado así solo 2 minutos y a mi me habrían parecido 20.

En un principio Nathalie no era la asistente de mi padre, sino de mi madre, manejaba toda su agenda para sincronizar sesiones de fotos, grabaciones, entrevistas en televisión o radio y muy de vez en cuando apoyaba en mi padre en algún asunto de la empresa. Una vez que mi madre murió, Nathalie estuvo a punto de ser despedida, pero le demostró a mi padre que sus habilidades de administración valían la pena. Personalmente creo que mi padre habría fracasado en muchos momentos de no ser por la ayuda de Nathalie.

El asunto es que ella no solo apoyó a mi padre, también me apoyó a mi y bueno... yo estaba acostumbrado a su presencia debido a que gran parte de mi tiempo la pasaba a lado de mi madre, así que ya desde antes le tenía cierto cariño y tras estos últimos años en los que se mostró más interesada en mi y mi bienestar, aun que muchas veces sospeché que solo me trataba mejor debido a cómo me sentía por la muerte de mi madre... Bueno... Creí que ella podría ocupar ese vacío que tenía mi padre en el corazón, es decir, a mi no me molesta en lo absoluto esa idea, pero después de saber que el plan de mi padre era traer de vuelta a mi madre, supongo que él jamás lo consideró.

\- ¿A-adrien? -

La débil voz de Nathalie me hizo salir de mis recuerdos y volver a la realidad.

\- ¿Adrien, que haces aquí? Espera... ¿en dónde estoy?-

\- En el hospital. Te desmayaste después de que... bueno... -

\- Así que lo viste ¿eh? - Susurró con un tono triste en la voz.

\- Creo que todo París lo vio, Nathalie.- Dije, sin poder evitar sonar irónico ante la situación, haciendo que ella se encogiera de hombros - Pero yo no quería quedarme con la simple idea de que "eres una mujer malvada que ayudaba a Hawk Moth" ¿Sabes? -

\- Hawk Moth... él... - Tartamudeó, no sabiendo como empezar.

\- Ya sé que él es mi padre,... Ladybug...me lo dijo - Mentí ¿pero qué daño podía causar esa pequeña mentira? Era verdad que ya lo sabía y eso era lo que importaba.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Lo... lo sabe alguien más? - Preguntó, viéndose realmente asustada.

\- Aparentemente solo el equipo de Héroes de Ladybug lo saben y... yo... Supongo que pensaron que es justo que el hijo de Hawk Moth tenga derecho a saber la verdad -

\- Adrien... En verdad lo siento tanto -

Nathalie intentó sentarse sobre la cama, pero aparentemente estaba tan débil que ni siquiera pudo levantar un poco su cuerpo cuando ya se encontraba de nuevo tumbada.

\- No te esfuerces, aún no sabemos qué te ha pasado -

Escuché un leve suspiro de su parte y noté como apretaba las sábanas a sus costados, era obvio que no quería estar allí.

\- ... Él solo quería a Emilie de vuelta. Adrien... no juzgues a tu padre... él solo quería verte feliz, que su familia volviese a ser como era antes -

Tomé una de las frías manos de Nathalie entre las mías, doliéndome en alma verla tan perdida y débil.

\- ¿A cambio de qué? -

\- De... mi... - Lágrimas en sus ojos amenazaban con derramarse por sus blancas mejillas.

\- ¿De ti? ¿Qué quieres decir? -

\- Los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir son capaces de conceder un deseo a quien porta ambos, pero a cambio se debe dar algo de igual valor -

La sangre se me heló, si, era algo que yo ya sabía, pero después que Nathalie dijera que el precio sería... "ella" entonces... eso significa que...

\- ¡¿Mi padre te iba a sacrificar a ti?! ¿¡Qué demonios le pasa!? -

\- Adrien...-

\- ¡No, Nathalie! ¿¡Por que siempre tiene que ser tan desconsiderado!? -

\- ¡Adrien! -

El energético grito de Nathalie me hizo callar... Esta vez fue ella quien tomó una de mis manos, intentando tranquilizarme. Sinceramente no lo logró, pero al menos hizo que me mantuviera quieto y callado, esperando por lo que tuviese que decir.

\- Fui yo la que le dio la idea... Verás... - Ella me indicó que me volviese a sentar, pues en mi ataque de ira me había levantado de golpe, casi haciendo caer la silla en la que anteriormente me encontraba. Obedecí y dejé que ella mantuviera mi mano entre la suya - Cuando tu padre se enteró de los poderes de los Miraculous de la creación y la destrucción, dio todo por perdido, pues sabía que para traer a Emilie de vuelta tendría que dar una vida a cambio de la de ella, investigó mucho y dió con la conclusión de que la persona que debería morir tendría que ser la misma que usara los Miraculous; él tendría que morir y su sueño jamás se cumpliría...-

\- Volver a reunir a nuestra familia... - Le interrumpí y ella asintió.

\- Volver a reunir a su familia - Repitió - Es por eso que yo me ofrecí a usar los Miraculous una vez que los consiguiera... Sería yo quién diera su vida para que Emilie regresara y al fin volvieran a ser felices...Por supuesto él no estuvo de acuerdo pero al final logré convencerlo-

Hubo un crudo silencio entre ambos. Intentaba encontrar una razón lógica por la que Nathalie estuviese dispuesta a tanto, pero por más que lo pensara menos podía creerlo.

\- ¿Por qué? - Pregunté al verme incapaz de responder a esa incógnita por mi mismo.

Ella sonrió preciosamente, recordándome a mi propia madre y como jamás le había visto sonreírme.

\- Por amor... - Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y el corazón se me encogió, más no me atreví a decir nada, en cambio esperé a que ella continuara. - Los amo tanto a ambos... que lo daría todo por asegurar su felicidad y...si eso significa traer a mi querida Emilie de vuelta a cambio de mi propia vida, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo...-

\- No... Nathalie, no... - Aquellas molestas gotas saladas resbalaban por mis mejillas sin remedio y se metían a mi boca - ¿Por qué tu y mi padre son tan necios? ¿Por qué no pueden dejarla ir? ¿Por qué no puedes aferrarte a ese amor y luchar por él? -

Nathalie abrió los ojos, sorprendida y dejando mi mano, alzó la suya para limpiar un poco de las lágrimas en mi cara.

\- Tu padre no siente lo que yo siento por él, él solo tiene corazón para Emilie... ¿Tu...me aceptarías en tu familia? -

\- Para mi ya eres parte de la familia... y... te quiero, Nathalie. Y mi padre es un tonto al no haber visto en ti la hermosa mujer que eres -

Dejavú.

Ella se sonrojó ante mi comentario y yo reí por lo bajo al darme cuenta de que al parecer la ceguera venía de familia.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y por ella entró Ladybug con toda calma. Me miró con cara de confusión y sorpresa y se adentró a la habitación para dejar pasar con él a nada más y nada menos que al Maestro Fu.

Me levanté de la cama y tras darle un beso en la frente a Nathalie, me acerqué a Ladybug.

\- Perdón, Chat Noir me dijo que estaba bien que pasara a verla. Estaba preocupado -

Marinette apretó los labios y me miró fijamente, sin embargo inmediatamente después embozó una ligera sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo, no te preocupes. Ahora necesito que salgas... Y... por favor, dile a Chat Noir que venga aquí lo antes posible.

 **·Ladybug·**

Tuve una ligera pero intensa charla con Luka antes de marcharme a casa del Maestro Fu... Una charla que aún retumba en mi cabeza y también en mi corazón.

\- ¿Estás bien entonces? ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? - Le pregunté una vez que nos encontrábamos a nivel del piso frente a la escuela.

\- Puedo ir solo, no te preocupes. Y...si, supongo que estoy bien, es decir, después de todo lo que pasó, bueno...he estado mejor, pero tampoco estoy muriendo ¿Verdad? -

Sabía que ese comentario refería no solo a la muerte de su padre o a su akumatización, si no también a mi y lo nuestro... Me sentía tan avergonzada que ni siquiera me atrevía a responderle nada con respecto al tema.

\- Prométeme que no volverás a ponerte en tal peligro, Luka... ¿Si? No tenías que hacerlo, nosotros debíamos resolverlo...¡Te lo agradecemos infinitamente! pero... no tenías...-

\- Sabes que esto lo hice por ti y solo por ti ¿No? -

Luka tomó mis manos y me hizo acercarme a él jalando de ellas ¿Y yo? bueno, yo no pude más que sentir como los colores se me subían a la cara.

\- ¿Por...mi? - Y ahí está de nuevo esa mala costumbre mía de responder repitiendo todo en forma de pregunta.

\- Marinette, te amo... y sé que quizás te seguiré amando por mucho tiempo más. Fue en honor a eso que siento por ti, por lo que decidí actuar a tu favor cuando supe que tendría una conexión con Hawk Moth si me dejaba akumatiza. Quería ayudarte de alguna manera sabiendo que tu eres Ladybug... La oportunidad era perfecta. Lo único que lamento es haber revelado tu identidad cuando bien te prometí que no lo haría -

Dios, no merezco el amor de este chico tan comprensivo y bueno. No existe gota de maldad en su ser... y yo lo único que he hecho con él es destrozar tan bello corazón ¿Por qué no pude enamorarme de él? Siempre me gustó, si... y me hace sentir muy bien estar a su lado, pero... a pesar de todo eso, no pude amarlo. Él merece alguien que se entregue a él por completo, alguien tan puro como él... Esa no soy yo, me dejé corromper por lo que siento por Adrien al grado de cometer un terrible pecado ¡pero es que no hay nada que pudiese hacer en contra de éste loco amor! No podía engañar a mi corazón intentando sentir algo que jamás iba a poder sentir a lado de Luka. Mi único error fue no haber luchado desde un principio por Adrien... Aun que viéndolo por ese lado, bueno...Luka al menos lo intentó por mi.

\- Mi identidad como Ladybug no es importante ya... y... respecto a lo que sientes por mi solo que queda...pues... agradecerte y disculparme -

\- No lo hagas, por favor. No es tu culpa. Siempre supe que las posibilidades de que olvidaras lo que sientes por Adrien eran prácticamente nulas y yo aún así quise intentarlo - Luka se agachó para abrazarme, robándome el aliento. - Fue hermoso mientras duró. Siempre atesoraré esos recuerdos contigo, linda -

Correspondí a aquel íntimo abrazo y lo finalicé con un beso en su mejilla.

\- Te quiero, Luka -

Dije, para finalmente despedirme y lanzar mi yoyo para partir del lugar y así balancearme y saltar hasta llegar a la casa del Maestro Fu. Al tocar a la puerta, el maestro me atendió enseguida extendiendo su mano en claro indicio para devolverle las joyas mágicas. Examinó los broches de la mariposa y el pavo real, alarmándose al ver éste último. Enseguida se lo puso en la ropa y de la joya salió el kwami que contenía.

\- ¡Dussu! -

\- ... ¿Fu? ¿Eres tu? - Preguntó el pequeño ser de color azul, un kwami muy bonito que poseía una larga cola con plumas haciendo honor al animal que representaba - ¡Fu! ¡En verdad eres tu! Ha pasando muchísimo tiempo - Exclamó, abrazando la mejilla del Maestro.

\- Me alegra verte también. Lamento que tuvieses que pasar tanto tiempo aislada... Fue mi culpa-

\- Ya ha pasado, Fu, y ahora podré recuperarme dentro de la caja de los Miraculous - La kwami sonrió tiernamente y voló hasta el fonógrafo en donde el maestro ocultaba la caja que contenía todas las joyas mágicas.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Dussu? Noto que tu esencia está alterada ¿Es de eso de lo que debes recuperarte? -

La kwami borró de su rostro aquella sonrisa, cambiándola por una llena de tristeza, comenzando a derramar incluso lágrimas a borbotones.

 _¿Cómo puede tan pequeño ser generar tantas lágrimas?..._

\- ¡Tienen que salvarla! ¡Mi última portadora!... Se lo advertí, no debía usarme, pero aún así lo hizo ¡Fu! ¡Por favor! no quiero que termine como Emilie -

 _¿Emilie? ¿La madre de Adrien?_

\- ¿En dónde se encuentra la mujer que usó el Miraculous del Pavo Real? - Me preguntó el Maestro Fu, notándose la preocupación en su semblante.

\- Se desmayó, le pedí a Chat Noir que la llevase al hospital más cercan...-

\- Llévame cuanto antes con ella, es de vital importancia-

El Maestro se puso la pulsera que contenía los poderes de Waizz y sin que me lo esperara, se transformó frente a mi por primera vez, portando un curioso traje estilo japonés antiguo en donde en vez de llevar el escudo en la espalda como Carapace, lo usaba como sombrero.

\- Así llegaremos más rápido, vamos Marinette -

Y así fue que emprendimos el camino hacia el hospital en el que Chat debía estar esperando por mi. Cuando llegamos el Maestro se destransformó para no llamar demasiado la atención y pidió a Dussu y a Waizz que se escondieran dentro de sus respectivas joyas mientras que yo me adentraba al edificio para preguntar por la habitación en la que se encontraría la asistente del señor Agreste.

Debo decir que me sorprendió encontrarme con Adrien frente a Nathalie Sancoeur, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos y tomados de las manos, pero intenté ser comprensiva con él y además cautelosa por si mi sospecha sobre su revelación de identidad era incorrecta...y bueno, al parecer si lo fue y me alegra.

Cuando Adrien cerró la puerta tras de sí al salir de la habitación, el Maestro Fu se acercó directamente a Nathalie, sacó su teléfono celular y comenzó a recitar alguna especie de hechizo que hizo que la mujer volviese a perder el conocimiento. Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido y simplemente no lograba entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Justo en ese instante Chat volvía a entrar para acompañarnos y se quedó igual de mudo que yo al observar al Maestro Fu. Waizz y Dussu salieron sin consentimiento de su ahora portador para unírsenos en nuestra silenciosa presencia. Adrien observó a Dussu por un momento pero a pesar de que evidentemente no le conocía y quería preguntar por ella, prefirió guardar silencio mientras nuestros mentor hacia lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo.

\- La energía vital de esta mujer se está perdiendo - Dijo el maestro mientras pasaba sus manos cerca del cuerpo de la señorita Sancoeur.

\- Es...es mi culpa - Sollozaba Dussu, al tiempo que Waizz se acercaba para consolarla. - Por favor, no quiero...que...muera por mi...culpa - hipeaba.

 _\- ¡Déjenme pasar! -_

De pronto, la inconfundible voz del Señor Agreste se escuchó fuera de la habitación o por lo menos muy cerca de ella.

 _\- Señor, solo Ladybug y Chat Noir pueden autorizar quien entra o no_ \- Una segunda voz, posiblemente la de algún doctor o enfermero del hospital.

Adrien en seguida se puso alerta y estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación hasta que yo se lo impedí.

\- Yo me encargo, chaton...Tu quédate con Nathalie - Le susurré haciendo que se quedase quieto en su lugar y asintiendo con la cabeza.

Al salir, me encontré con al menos 3 hombre diferentes que intentaban cortarle el paso a un muy desaliñado Gabriel Agreste; se le veía preocupado más que enojado y también evidentemente desesperado.

\- Déjenlo pasar, por favor. - Dije, alzando la voz para que todos pudiesen oírme.

De inmediato los enfermeros dejaron de forcejear con el señor Agreste y éste se acomodó el saco y los lentes en un intento por retomar la compostura y seguro que también la dignidad.

Mi diseñador favorito pasó de largo entre los enfermeros y se acercó hasta mi cabizbajo.

\- Señorita Dupain... -

\- Señor Agreste... -

\- Necesito verla... -

Era obvio que se refería a su asistente y por un momento dudé en dejarlo pasar pues sabía que dentro también se encontraba Adrien, pero esta oportunidad era una en un millón, es decir ¿Qué posibilidades había de que nuestro villano se entregara prácticamente en bandeja de plata? Así que, pensando en eso, le indiqué que me siguiese, a lo que él obedeció sin chistar.

\- Por favor, no intente nada raro, ésta vez no podrá escapar - Dije, procurando modular mi tono de voz a uno amable antes de abrir la puerta, él asintió; sabía que no tenía posibilidades ante nosotros sin sus poderes...

 **·Chat Noir·**

La puerta de la habitación rechinó al ser abierta nuevamente, la primera en entrar fue Marinette seguida de mi padre. Al verlo no supe que sentir, cuando descubrimos su identidad había sentido rabia, en verdad estaba enfadado con él... pero... después de lo que Nathalie me dijo ahora me invade un sentimiento de compasión también. Claro que eso no quiere decir que este de acuerdo con lo que mi padre hizo para intentar llevar a cabo sus planes, no, en lo absoluto, pero al menos ahora puedo entender porqué lo hizo.

\- Nathalie... - Mi padre se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Nathalie, arrodillandose en el piso a la orilla de la cama para poder observarla de cerca - Nathalie, te dije que no lo hicieras... -

Todos observabamos en silencio, lo único que interrumpia la calma eran los ahora más ligeros sollozos que el kwami del pavo real seguía emitiendo.

\- Señor Agreste... - Llamé, no esperando realmente una respuesta, sin embargo si volteó a verme.

\- Ella... morirá - Dijo, tan seguro que incluso un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

\- He logrado intervenir a tiempo, aún hay esperanza.- El Maestro Fu posó una mano sobre el hombro de mi padre y este le miró escéptico.

\- ¿La hay? Lo mismo le pasó a mi esposa y no hubo nada que se pudiera hacer... ¡Nunca debió haber usando ese Miraculous maldito! - Exclamó, apuntando con dedo acusador a Dussu.

Al instante el kwami se puso a llorar de nuevo a pleno pulmón y Waizz la abrazó para intentar tranquilizarla.

\- Dussu... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? - Preguntó Marinette, separándola de Waizz para acomodarla entre sus manos.

\- Yo... - Suspiró, intentando recobrar un poco de control en su voz para poder hablar, mirando a Marinette fijamente -Hace muchos muchos años... una persona malvada nos secuestró a mi y a Nooroo. Esa persona quería extraer el poder de los Miraculous para usarlo sin la necesidad de tener que depender de las joyas. - La kwami se limpió un par de lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos - Primero lo intentó conmigo pero algo salió mal... En lugar absorber él mi energía... fui yo quien... yo absorbí su energía... Lo...- Las lágrimas volvían a brotar y los sollozos a intensificarse - ¡Yo lo maté!... y...y...¡Emilie no tenía culpa! Ella no debía morir ¡Ese hombre me convirtió en una asesina! -

A partir de ese momento el llanto fue incontenible y Dussu se soltó a llorar sin control, abrazándose a la mano enguantada de Marinette.

Todos nos habíamos quedado como de piedra tras su discurso, mirándonos unos a otros sin saber bien si era buena idea decir o hacer algo, sin embargo fue el Maestro Fu el primero en moverse, caminando hasta Marinette para ésta vez ser él quien tomaba a Dussu entre sus manos.

\- No ha sido tu culpa, Dussu. No fue algo que tu quisieras, ese hombre te hizo mucho daño. Pero no te preocupes, tiene remedio... Solo debes regresar a la caja de los Miraculous para que tu desequilibrado poder vuelva a la normalidad. Estoy seguro que la señorita...-

\- Nathalie Sancoeur...- Dije, para que el maestro supiese su nombre.

\- ...Estoy seguro de que la señorita Sancoeur se recuperará al mismo ritmo en el que tu lo hagas, pequeña Dussu -

Un gran peso que oprimia mi pecho se liberó en el momento en que el maestro pronunció aquellas palabras y estoy casi seguro que lo mismo le pasó a mi padre. Nathalie se recuperaría, eso era todo lo que importaba, el resto practicamente ya estaba resuelto.

\- ¿Usted... es el guardían? - Preguntó mi padre levantándose del suelo pues había permanecido arrodillado a un lado de la cama en donde yacía Nathalie.

\- Lo soy... - Afirmó el Maestro Fu - Y no soy la persona adecuada para juzgar sus acciones, señor Agreste. Sé lo doloroso que puede ser perder a alguien importante, pero debemos aprender a dejar ir el pasado para poder ver lo que tenemos frente a nosotros - Terminó diciendo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Nathalie.

\- Ella se ofreció a usar el poder absoluto... Siempre estuvo dispuesta. Ahora que casi la pierdo...me doy cuenta de que quizás no le habría permitido hacerlo aun que lo consiguiésemos -

La manera en que mi padre miró a Nathalie, la forma en que dijo eso último... Llámenme loco, pero realmente le creí. Se notaba el arrepentimiento en su mirada, en su voz.

¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Mi padre iría a la cárcel y Nathalie también? ¿Perdería a la que consideraba mi familia en este momento?

\- Gatito... ¿Podemos hablar? -

Fue como si mi querida novia supiera a la perfección mi pesar y mis dudas, llevándome consigo fuera de la habitación para hablar en privado.

\- Seré directa contigo... Hay una posibilidad de ayudar a que tu padre quede "libre" - Hizo un gesto con dos dedos de sus manos para simular las comillas para esa última palabra - La cuestión es... ¿tu qué piensas de eso? -

\- ¿Que mi padre no vaya a prisión? ¿Quedaría impune? - Pregunté, confundido.

\- No. Solo un grupo de personas sabría la verdadera identidad de Hawk Moth, personas como las que conforman la policía y el Alcalde Bourgeois. Se puede llegar a un acuerdo en el que tu padre y Nathalie tendrán ciertas limitaciones pero no irían a prisión... ya veremos cuales exactamente cuando hablemos con la policía... ¿Estás de acuerdo? Quizás Nathalie salga mejor librada, no lo sé...-

\- Una especie de... ¿arresto domiciliario? ... -

Marinette asintió y se me quedó mirando tranquila mientras esperaba por mi respuesta ¿El destino de mi padre dependía de mi ahora? Lo cierto es que no podía ser objetivo con mi respuesta, pues lo que yo más quería era estar con mi padre lo más que pudiera para ayudarlo a superar la muerte de mi madre y esta estrepitosa "derrota" que acababa de tener.

Antes de que pudiera dar mi respuesta, la puerta de la habitación de abrió nuevamente y por ella salió el Maestro Fu; Waizz y Dussu seguramente estarían con él pero escondidos en alguna parta ya que a los costados del pasillo había un par de enfermeros que fungían como guardias.

\- Ladybug, Chat Noir... Debo irme, debo devolver el Miraculous de Dussu a la caja para asegurar que la señorita Sancoeur se recupere lo más pronto posible. No se preocupen.-

\- Muchas gracias, Maestro Fu. De no ser por usted Nathalie estaría...- Ni siquiera fui capaz de decirlo.

\- Solo hago mi deber como guardián de los Miraculous, Chat Noir. Gabriel Agreste vela ahora por ella... ¿Saben ya que pasará con él? -

Marinette y yo nos miramos en complicidad, pues de eso era justo de lo que estabamos hablando antes de la interrupción.

Asentí.

\- Si, Maestro... Nosotros nos encargamos - Respondí, seguro de mi decisión, que...aun que fuese egoísta, estaba seguro que funcionaría.

\- De acuerdo, me alegra. Estaría bien que se pongan de acuerdo para que me visiten ambos...pronto -

Tras su petició, el Maestro Fu se despidió de nosotros para finalmente emprender su camino hasta su casa, lugar en donde resguardaba la caja que contenía todos los Miraculous.

\- Puf ¿En serio todo ha terminado? - Pregunté después de soltar un supiro, no pudiendo creerme que todo hubiese sucedio tan rápido. Temía que solo fuese un sueño...o...una pesadilla de la que quería despertar, ya saben...por lo de mi padre.

\- Ha terminado... y sí te soy sincera, a mi también me resulta difícil creerlo.

A decir verdad, después de toda esta locura lo único que quería era hablar libremente con mi padre, sin embargo eso no iba a ser posible hasta que él estuviese en casa y con el asunto policial resuelto así que me armé con toda la paciencia que me quedaba y acepté lo que fuera que tuviese que pasar de ahora en adelante.

 **ooo**

El trato era muy simple, tanto que hasta me parecía ridículo: Mi padre no podría salir de casa bajo ningún concepto durante los próximos 3 años, todos sus movimientos estarían monitoreados y si en algún punto se le ocurriese salir más allá del gran portón, la policía estaría allí en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Una vez pasado ese tiempo vendría otro periodo de 2 años en los que solo podría salir de casa acompañado de una especie de policia que lo estará vigilando en todo momento. Supongo que de cualquier forma la vida de mi padre no cambiará demasiado pues antes pasó casi 3 años sin salir de casa, solo que esta vez ya no tendrá los medios para seguir aterrorizando París.

No se ustedes, pero definitivamente creo que el Alcalde Bourgeois ha metido mucho la mano en cuanto al castigo de mi padre respecta pero igualmente lo agradezco.

¿Que será de Nathalie? bueno, en realidad ella no hizo nada tan malo como mi padre pero será acusada por ser cómplice del mayor villano de París y pagará con 2 años de arresto domiciliario, pero por ahora sigue recuperándose en el hospital...

Solo han pasado horas desde que dejamos el hospital, no hemos dormido nada y yo he tenido que esconderme para alimentar a Plagg y volver a mi papel de héroe mientras que Marinette tan solo lo ha hecho para darle un descanso a Tikki. La gente conoce su identidad pero no por eso también se les revelará la existencia de los kwamis, así que también se volvió a transformar solo por si las dudas.

¿Que qué pasó con mi casa destruida? Lo esperado, supongo... Marinette hizo uso de su Lucky Charm para arreglar cualquier desperfecto desde que Luka fue akumatizado, lo curioso fue que el objeto que recibió fue un gorro de policía, claro que no se usó para nada más que para activar el "Miraculous Ladybug", tal y como pasó aquel día en que terminó desmallándose por la fiebre, solo que esa vez el objeto fue una almohada que es fácil relacionar con el hecho de que segundos después terminó en mis brazos, quizás esa almohada representaba que tenía que descansar o que como estaba a punto de caer al suelo y requería de algo que amortiguara el golpe. Es curioso como funciona ese poder... Me gustaría preguntarle a Tikki.

Como sea...

A partir de éste día todo será muy raro en mi casa, o eso creo. Es decir, estaré bajo el mismo techo de la persona que muchas veces intentó lastimarme...

 _Aún que él nunca supo que tu eras Chat Noir._

Pero tampoco justifica sus actos, ni siquiera su motivación por traer de vuelta a mi madre.

 _Solo estaba dolido y totalmente perdido, necesita de ti... Sabes que el rechazo no es el mejor camino._

Por más que quisiera odiar a mi padre por todo lo que hizo, por todo lo que me hizo... no puedo. Es mi deber como su hijo el lograr que supere al fin la muerte de mi madre y la verdad es que a pesar de todo le sigo queriendo como lo que es: mi padre.

\- ...y... señorita Dupain Cheng, quisiera disculparme en nombre de mi hija por todos los inconvenientes que pudo haber causado, ya sabe... hubieron tantos akumatizados y... las cosas que llegó a hacerle a usted en la escuela...-

Ahora mismo nos encontrábamos en la oficina del Alcalde tras todo el tour desde el hospital, mi casa, el hotel para buscar al Alcalde, la policía y ahora, bueno, es obvio en donde estamos.

\- No se preocupe, Alcalde Bourgeois, creo que su hija se ha redimido ya, pero por favor, no pregunte cómo porque no puedo responder a eso -

¿Habla en serio? ¿Qué podría haber hecho Chloé que sea lo suficientemente bueno como para redimirse? En fin, sinceramente no me quedan ganas para cuestionar nada.

\- Por la mañana Gabriel será escoltado hasta su casa por elementos de la policía mientras que la señorita Sancoeur estará bajo vigilancia durante su estadia en el hospital, una vez que se recupere se discutirá el lugar al cual será trasladada para su arresto domiciliario -

\- Muchas gracias por el apoyo, Alcalde - Dije tras un buen rato de silencio en el que me dediqué solo a escuchar.

\- Lo que sea por nuestros héroes... Hicieron una gran labor por todo París. Aun que... debo admitir que también lo hago por mi viejo amigo y no es que quiera justificarlo pero... se que la pasó muy mal tras la pérdida de su amada Emilie, desde entonces cambió muchísimo pero nunca imaginé que fuese tan grave como para convertirse en tal villano - El Alcalde lanzó un profundo suspiro y nos dedicó una sonrisa. - Vayan a descansar, lo tienen muy merecido.

 **·Adrien· Sábado**

Nathalie decidió que su arresto domiciliario lo pasaría en la Mansión Agreste. Solo unos días han pasado y todo parece demasiado... normal y por increíble que parezca aún no he tenido la oportunidad de ver a mi padre más de 2 minutos seguidos pues había estado de lleno en asuntos policiales.

Al día de ayer se suponía que Marinette debía entregar aquel contrato en el que era contratada como modelo para mi padre por un día, evento que se llevaría a cabo dentro de una semana, sin embargo tras tanto ajetreo ya no sé si aún esté en pie, sobre todo pensando en el importante hecho de que Marinette es Ladybug y...Ladybug ha hecho que Hawk Moth sea atrapado y... Hawk Moth es mi padre así que... ¿Si me entienden?

No sé qué grado de rencor sienta mi padre hacia ella, no sé si esté enfadado conmigo por ser novio de la persona causante de su castigo, aun que siendo justos, aquí el único causante de lo que le está pasando es él mismo.

Seguramente se preguntarán qué ha pasado con aquello de la identidad revelada de mi querida novia ¿Correcto?

Cuando se dio a conocer a los medios que Hawk Moth fue atrapado y que por tanto ya no causaría más problemas en París, ese mismo día se formó un gran alboroto fuera de la casa de mi novia pues era fácil localizarla debido a la ya famosa panadería de sus padre; no fue nada negativo... más bien no paraban de clamar por ella, felicitándola, agradeciéndole y ni qué decir de los medios de comunicación, quienes fueron los que por medio de las canales de televisión, radio e internet ya se habían encargado de difundir la información desde el mismo día en que Nathalie reveló el nombre de Ladybug.

Entiendo la presión que Marinette siente ahora mismo pues no puede ni ir a la escuela sin que la detengan por la calle. La gente no quiere molestarla, lo sé, pero... el nivel de ostigamiento puede ser muy grave en algunas ocasiones y todo para poder conseguir hablar con ella aunque sea unos segundos, o tomarle fotos... Aun que debo decir que a mi como modelo jamás me han molestado tanto como a Marinette, a excepción, claro, del día en que se lanzó la campaña del perfume en la que participé, pero vamos... ¿Vivir eso todos los días? Definitivamente no es sano.

Quizás creerán que la noticia de mi noviazgo con ella perdió su importancia con todo esto, pero no, de hecho fue todo lo contrario... pero no es a mi a quien corren a preguntarle, si no a Marinette, cosa que definitivamente no me tiene nada tranquilo, ya suficiente tiene con lo de su identidad como Ladybug como para también tener que lidiar con algo que yo provoqué, en eso tenía mucha razón Luka.

En unas horas se hará un comunicado de prensa en el que el Alcalde Bourgeois pedirá a los ciudadanos de París que paren con esa tendencia de acoso hacia Marinette, yo solo espero que funcione... Ella estará presente y por supuesto que yo también, claro que bajo mi identidad como Chat Noir.

 **·Ladybug· 3:15 pm**

Sinceramente no sé que sería de mi sin el apoyo de mi familia, de mis amigos y de mi siempre leal compañero y novio, sin ellos seguramente ya me habría vuelto loca con todo lo que he tenido que vivir esta semana. Tengo tanto estrés acumulado que creo que voy a explotar en cualquier momento... Ruego que el comunicado que se dio hace unas horas sea suficiente para que las personas empaticen un poco más conmigo y entiendan que me perjudica mucho la actitud que han tomado...

Bueno, supongo que todo esto indica que el Maestro Fu tenía mucha razón al advertirnos que nadie debía saber nuestras identidades. Fui muy ingenua al pensar que sin la amenaza de Hawk Moth cerca todo iba a ser más sencillo... Que equivocada estaba.

\- ¿Irás a tu casa, Princesa? -

Chat Noir y yo, como Ladybug, nos encontrábamos sentados en la cima del Arco del Triunfo, lugar en donde nadie podría vernos a menos que estuviera montado en un helicóptero, por lo que sin ningún problema yo estaba sentada de espaldas a él, entre sus piernas, mientras que él me abrazada por la cintura y recargaba su mentón sobre uno de mis hombros.

Di un suspiro al aire y cerré los ojos, dejando caer todo mi peso sobre el cuerpo de mi novio.

\- No lo sé, ahora mismo solo quiero poder relajarme todo lo posible -

\- ¿Y si vienes un rato a mi casa? - Sugirió.

\- ¿Bromeas, verdad? - Pregunté un tanto incrédula - Tu padre... Nathalie... ¡Además! creo que deberíamos ir con el Maestro Fu ahora que podemos ¿Recuerdas que nos dijo que lo visitáramos pronto? Con tantas cosas simplemente no había habido el chance -

Quizás el Maestro nos pidió vernos para retirarnos al fin los Miraculous, después de todo... ya no había amenaza contra la cual luchar.

\- Por favor, solo un rato... Y después vamos con el maestro. Hace días que no podemos estar solos -

Giré un poco mi cuerpo para poder ver los ojos de Adrien, quien me miraba con súplica en ellos.

¿A quién engaño? La verdad es que si quería ir con él, pero... en verdad el hecho de que Gabriel Agreste estuviese allí me ponía los pelos de punta, seguro que me odia.

\- Pero...tu padre... -

\- No te preocupes por eso, está aún muy ocupado con asuntos de la policía, seguro que ya llenaron toda su oficina y su cuarto con cámaras en cada rincón y esas cosas - Al final rodó los ojos para fnalmente darme un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Ya hablaste con él? -

\- No, no he podido, por eso te digo que no te preocupes, seguro estarán en eso todavía, además no te verá llegar. Vaaaamos, bichito ¿Solo un ratito? -

Apreté los labios y seguro que también fruncí el ceño... Creo que me merezco un descanso de todos los medios, noticias y de cualquier cosa que pueda alterarme los nervios, seguramente Adrien me ayudará con eso.

\- Ok, está bien -

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Fin del capítulo! Las cosas se van calmando y otras están por ver como terminarán :0 Verémos que sucederá con nuestros personajes ;) no se preocupen, que no me he olvidado de Luka.

 _Primero que nada! un agradecimiento especial a **K. FanNeurtex , **esta linda lectora no registrada que se tomó la molestía de escribirme un mega review bien hermoso jeje no pude responderle debido a que...eso, que no está registrada :P Anotado aquello de la palabra "aunque"! seguro que volví a cometer ese error en éste capítulo! perdón! intentaré fijarme más en ello! No prometo nada con el Luka/Chloé xD y... Kagami es el personaje que menos me fascina de la serie, creo que se nota al no incluirlo casi en mis historias jajaja en un futuro no la discriminaré tanto :P Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo! todas ellas! y Gracias por leer mis otras historias! _

Gracias de nuevo por su paciencia y por seguir esta historia a pesar de lo tardios de los capítulos!

No lo olviden! tengo más proyectos en puerta para mis fics, incluyendo la reescritura y mejora de "Amor Bilateral"! para aquellos que me han estado preguntando si es que la continuaré! :) Claro que debo ser honesta, Amor Bilateral no está en mi top de prioridades de fics, espero no me maten por eso! :o

Recuerden seguirme en **Instagram!** (arroba) **Karlahoshi**

Los quiero! Bye!


	26. Conciliación

**Siempre Tuya - Conciliación**

Jadeos y gemidos inundaban la habitación del más joven de los Agreste; él y su hasta ahora compañera de batallas se dejaban guiar por el otro en aquel vaivén que les robaba la cordura.

Para eso momento no hubo mejor método para calmar los nervios de la azabache que el de hacer el amor con su novio. No podía negarse ante tan exquisita solución que ambos ansiaban desde el momento en que habían tocado sus cuerpos por última vez.

Adrien balanceaba el cuerpo de Marinette encima suyo con ayuda de sus bien posicionadas manos sobre las anchas caderas de la chica, quien se movía frenéticamente de arriba a abajo para conseguir ese placer desbordante que ahora la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza.

\- No...me falta...mucho - Decía el rubio apretando su agarre en un intento por liberar un poco de esa tensión que lo envolvía ante tanto placer acumulado.

\- Aún no, gati...to - Dijo ella a duras penas debido al movimiento - Un...poco más -

Dicho esto, la ojiazul detuvo sus contoneos para así sacar de su interior aquel falo que tanto la volvía loca.

\- Hey... ¿A qué viene eso? - Se quejó Adrien sin perder de vista en ningún momento a su novia, que ahora se había acostado a su lado.

\- Solo quiero que dures un poco más ¿Está mal? - Preguntó con tono inocente.

El muchacho sonrió y desde su posición estiró una mano para alcanzar el sexo de la ojiazul y así resbalar sus dedos entre sus pliegues para estimularla al mismo tiempo que se encargaba de masturbarse, aunque con un ritmo más pausado, a si mismo con la otra mano.

\- ¿Qué tal si adelantamos el segundo? Termina para mi - Dijo Adrien, dejando su propio placer de lado para dedicarle toda su atención a la azabache, quien no tardó ni medio segundo en comenzar a retorcerse en su lugar debido a los espasmos involuntarios que su cuerpo daba ante las intensas caricias del rubio en su sexo.

\- Mmmph A-adrien... ¡Aaaah! -

El segundo orgasmo de Marinette no tardó en ocurrir, dejándola medio atontada sobre la cama, no pudiendo creer lo rápido que había sido.

\- Wao... No sabes lo que me fascina verte cuando terminas - Comentó Adrien acostándose sobre un costado para besar la mejilla de Marinette mientras ella aún intentaba recuperarse - ¿Crees poder seguir? Aun falto yo, Bugaboo -

Tras unos segundos sin darle respuesta a su novio, Marinette tomó más fuerza de voluntad que física para lograr arrodillarse sobre la cama de espaldas a Adrien para después inclinarse y apoyar sus manos también en una clara posición que sabía que provocarían las ganas del rubio por querer penetrarla.

Y vaya que no se equivocó... De un momento a otro sintió las manos de Adrien aferrarse con fuerza a sus caderas y un segundo después una poderosa embestida que la hizo gemir al ser penetrada por detrás.

\- Eres tan deliciosa... demonios, tengo tanta suerte de tenerte para mi - Decía él con voz ronca y con cierta dificultad, sin escatimar la fuerza de sus penetraciones.

\- Siempre... ¡ah!... Siempre seré tuya -

\- ¡Mmmmmh oh! ¿Esta vez me dejarás terminar? Porque...estoy a...nada...-

\- ¡Hazlo! Quiero sentirte... -

A Adrien no dejaba de parecerle curioso como ella siempre parecía ser quien decidía que hacer en todo momento, no solo en su forma de héroes si no también como pareja y no era precisamente algo que le molestara, él se sentía feliz por complacerla en todo sentido.

Finalmente Adrien se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que le abrumaban y explotó en un intenso orgasmo, derramándose en el interior de Marinette pero dentro del condón que en ese momento llevaba puesto, claro que aquello no le restaba placer al momento.

\- Dios... me vas a matar un día de estos, Agreste - Decía Marinette mientras se tumbaba en la cama de costado, dejando que Adrien se encargase de retirarse el condón usando y tirarlo a la basura.

\- ¡jajajaja! Sería riquísimo morir por hacer esto ¿no crees? Que de un momento a otro estés teniendo un orgasmo y eso te mate... ¡Al menos morirías en un momento feliz! - Bromeó "actuando" lo que narraba y dejándose caer a un lado de Marinette en el supuesto momento que "moría".

\- ¡Que bueno que eres modelo y no actor! jajaja -

Marinette no puedo evitar carcajearse ante la ocurrencia de su novio y aún así le dió la razón.

\- Me alegra verte reír... Todos estos días los pasaste sin hacerlo - Susurró Adrien, sonriéndole cálidamente y peinando el flequillo de la azabache.

\- Yo te admiro tanto... A pesar de todo aún tienes los ánimos de bromear y reír. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo mal que lo has pasado tan solo con saber que tu padre...-

\- A tu lado lo puedo todo, Marinette. No necesito nada más para saber que todo estará bien -

\- Adrien... -

Los ojos de Marinette se llenaron de lágrimas ante tan conmovedoras palabras de la persona que más amaba, palabras que tiempo atrás jamás llegó a creer escuchar directamente de él, de quien siempre creyó que sería su eterno amor platónico, sin embargo el destino los había unido de una manera bastante peculiar, quizás no la mejor, pero a fin de cuentas estaban ahí... amándose mutuamente y agradeciéndolo infinitamente.

 **·Adrien·**

Marinette me miró con esos enormes y hermosos ojos que posee para después besarme tiernamente en los labios, gesto que obviamente correspondí, pasando uno de mis brazos entre su cuerpo y la cama para poder abrazarla a gusto.

\- Te amo tanto, Adrien -

Esas palabras siempre logran que mi corazón se llene de felicidad cada vez que las escucho de ella y ¡Dios! Daría lo que fuera por poder asegurar que cada día del resto de mis días podré escucharlas para mi.

\- Yo te amo más - Dije para darle después un pequeño beso en la nariz.

\- Nooo, yo te amo más - Respondió ella haciendo un mohín con la boca.

\- jajajaja creo que si contesto, esto será cuento de nunca acabar...y aún debemos ir con el Maestro Fu - Le recordé.

\- Es cierto... ¿Qué crees que querrá decirnos? - Preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- No lo sé... ¿Quizás nos pida que le devolvamos los Miraculous? Después de todo... bueno, ya no hay un Hawk Moth que amenace nada en París -

Ni un Gabriel Agreste libre que pueda intentar nada malo de nuevo, de eso me encargo yo.

\- Si, yo también lo pensé... Supongo que es lo mejor-

Dio un gran suspiro antes de hablar de nuevo.

\- ¿Te parece bien si nos duchamos rápido y vamos con el Maestro? -

Marinette asintió apretándose un poco más a mi cuerpo y ocultando su rostro en mi pecho. Permanecimos en nuestra posición al menos 5 minutos más, disfrutándonos el uno al otro.

 **·Marinette·**

Nos bañamos y nos alistamos procurando no distraernos demasiado, sin embargo algo en mi me mantenía en un estado melancólico que no lograba entender del todo. Me preocupaba lo que el Maestro Fu pudiera decirnos pero tampoco quería pensar demasiado en ello, después de todo pronto averiguaríamos la razón por la que quería vernos.

 _Toc toc toc_

Alguien tocaba a la puerta y me puse alerta al igual que Adrien, sin embargo me pidió que me tranquilizada.

\- ¿Hijo? - Se escuchó desde fuera ¡Era el señor Agreste!

¿Qué hace aquí? Es decir, es su casa, pero...

Adrien me miró seriamente antes de acercarse a la puerta para abrir, descubriendo a su padre detrás de la puerta, quien inmediatamente giró la cabeza para mirarme, poniéndome al instante los pelos de punta.

\- Ladybug... - Susurró, llamándome por mi nombre de heroína - Me alegro que esté aquí también, señorita Dupain Cheng - dijo tras acomodarse los lentes y pasando al cuarto a pesar de que Adrien jamás se lo permitió.

\- ¿Qué pasa, padre? ¿Ya terminaste con los asuntos de la policía? - Dijo Adrien en un tono un tanto despectivo.

\- Por hoy si y... quería mostrarte algo antes de que lleguen hasta la que era mi... guarida y terminen por desmantelarla. Es una suerte que la señorita Dupain Cheng esté aquí también, creo que es preciso que ella esté presente...ya que...ella es Ladybug y también es alguien importante para ti -

En ese momento dejé atrás mi nerviosismo y entré en el papel de Ladybug aun sin el traje puesto y encaré al que había sido nuestro enemigo por tanto tiempo.

\- Estuvimos en su guarida ¿Que debe mostrarnos que no hayamos visto ya?-

\- Siganme y lo sabrán -

 **·Adrien·**

Quizás sea paranoico pero ¿Y si éste era un último intento de mi padre por hacerse de los pendientes de Ladybug? Teniéndolos podría volver a tener poderes ¡Y no cualquier! son los Miraculous más poderosos... y... ¿Qué? No pueden culparme por pensar así, es decir... ¿Cómo pretende que confié en él siendo que me estuvo mintiendo por dos años de una manera tan increíblemente certera? No solo a mí ¡Si no a todo París! Me disculparán, pero... no es nada fácil confiar en él.

Y a pesar de mis pensamientos no tan locos... tanto Marinette como yo lo seguimos en silencio hasta su oficina, lugar en donde afuera se encontraba un policía vigilando, este solo se nos quedó mirando pero no dijo nada cuando entramos.

Ya habían comenzado con la instalación de cámaras para monitorear a mi padre, sin embargo parecía que aún no estaban en funcionamiento, es por ello que me pareció algo raro que el policía no entrase con nosotros para vigilar de cerca, aunque supongo que mucho tendrá que ver con los beneficios que ser amigo del Alcalde significan, lo cual, si me lo preguntan, creo que no es muy justo.

\- De no ser por tu poder de reparación no podríamos entrar, Ladybug... así que agradezco eso. - Susurró mi padre, acercándose hasta la pintura de mi madre, lugar en donde presionó varios puntos logrando así que la escotilla se abriera - Solo puede entrar una persona a la vez así que creo que deberé pedir que no crean que le quiero tender una trampa a la señorita Dupain Cheng...-

\- En todo casi iré yo primero - Le interrumpí, caminando seguro hasta ese círculo que sabía que se trataba de una especie de elevador.

\- Si así lo deseas, está bien, hijo -

El elevador comenzó a bajar y pude apreciar con tranquilidad el trayecto y la habitación que inmediatamente apareció a mi vista. Al salir del elevador caminé hasta el centro, apenas si podía ver bien mi entorno pues estaba oscuro pero fácilmente pude distinguir y sentir las cientos de mariposas blancas que revoloteaban al rededor.

No pude indagar más ya que Marinette fue la siguiente en llegar por el elevador, uniéndose a mi en la penumbra y dos minutos después...mi padre, quien de alguna manera hizo que el gran ventanal se descubriera ante nosotros para iluminar todo el lugar.

\- ¿Aquí planeabas todo? - Pregunté apretando los puños a mis costados.

\- La gran parte del tiempo... Si, aquí era.-

\- ¿Y que se supone que quieres mostrarnos? No veo nada más aquí... -

\- Adrien... Quiero que sepas que lo que verás quizás te sorprenda demasiado. Quiero que lo veas porque... pronto se tendrá que ir para siempre y no quiero quitarte la oportunidad de despedirte como es debido -

Por alguna razón la sangre se me heló. No sabía que pensar o que sentir ¿A qué se refería con eso?

Mi padre se encaminó hacia en costado del cuarto hasta topar con pared, sin embargo logró seguir de largo pues una puerta se abrió delante suyo, pudiendo así pasar sin problema alguno y nosotros le seguimos algo anonadados y aún con ello nuestras sorpresa fue aún mayor al tener frente a nosotros un lugar aún más grande que en anterior, iluminado artificialmente y rodeado de árboles y plantas que brindaban un clima fresco y a la vez reconfortante. Al fondo se podía notar una especie de cápsula que contenía...

¿Un cuerpo?

Mis piernas reaccionaron solas, mi cerebro al parecer había entendido lo que sucedía pero mi parte consciente aún no. Corrí pasando a mi padre y dejando a Marinette atrás, que desde que había bajado tan solo se mantenía como muda espectadora, y me encontré de frente al hermoso rostro de mi madre, quien yacía aparentemente dormida dentro de la cápsula.

Pasó un tiempo antes de darme cuenta que mi padre se encontraba a mi lado y que Marinette guardaba un poco la distancia con una mano en la boca y la otra sobre el pecho.

\- Adrien...hijo - Me llamó mi padre, posando una de sus manos sobre mi hombro.

\- ¿Las has tenido aquí todo este tiempo? - La voz se me cortaba, salía forzada, la respiración me fallaba... y aun que no sé porqué no soy capaz de sentirlo, estoy seguro de que ahora mismo estoy llorando.

\- Si... Quise decírtelo pero... fui egoísta y un idiota. Creí que no lo entenderías, nadie podía hacerlo...excepto Nathalie - La voz de mi padre se iba apagando a cada palabra que decía, teniendo incluso que carraspear para retomar el hilo de lo que decía - Ella...sigue con vida... Sin embargo sus órganos están tan dañados que no puede vivir por sí sola. Ya nada puede ayudarla... Es por eso que quería obtener los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, quería usar su poder para...-

\- Para traspasar la salud de Nathalie a su cuerpo...- Le completé, posando una mano sobre el cristal que me separaba del cuerpo de mi madre - Ella me lo dijo... ella me contó que fue su idea - Mi padre pareció sorprenderse de verdad ante mis conocimientos sobre su plan, solo atinando a asentir. Yo podía verlo por el reflejo en el cristal. - No voy a juzgar lo que hiciste, padre. No me corresponde... -

Si, había rencor en mi corazón...sin embargo era más grande la necesidad de ayudar a mi padre a atravesar por la pérdida de esta persona tan importante para nosotros. Seguía con vida pero todos sabíamos que solo era por la ayuda de una máquina y que moriría en cuanto fuese desconectada. Quizás el hecho de que yo ya había pasado por el duelo de su "muerte" años atrás lo hacía más llevadero pero mi padre definitivamente aun no lo había vivido y tendría que pasar obligatoriamente por la pérdida definitiva de su esposa. No imagino cómo debe sentirse; la derrota, la frustración, el dolor ante la idea de tener que aceptar que la había perdido después de 2 largos años de haber mantenido la esperanza.

 **·Marinette·**

El nudo en mi garganta se sentía cada vez más y más apretado, mirar a padre e hijo llorando a un lado del otro, abriéndose como nunca antes habían hecho era algo sumamente emotivo, por no decir el hecho de tener frente a mi a Emilie Agreste, esa persona por la cual el señor Agreste luchó tanto por traer de vuelta. Lo cierto era que me sentía privilegiada al poder presenciar este acontecimiento, no sintiéndome capaz de poder juzgar negativamente a un hombre que todo lo que quería era reunir a su familia, aun que claro... lo medios definitivamente no fueron los mejores.

La verdad es que poco podía escuchar de la conversación que ahora mismo ambos mantenían, tampoco es que hablaran demasiado...

\- Señorita Dupain Cheng... - Me llamó el señor Agreste, alertándome por lo inesperado.

\- ¿Si? - Dije, para hacerle saber que tenía mi completa atención.

\- Sería tonto decir que la odio...porque no es así. Quiero que sepa que puede estar tranquila pues a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado... sigo pensando que es usted la mejor persona que mi hijo puede tener ahora mismo a su lado y si tampoco sabía eso, ahora lo sabe. -

\- Mu...muchas gracias - Fue en ese momento que no pude evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. - Tanto Adrien como yo estaremos con usted mientras pasa lo que tenga que pasar, si...usted me lo permite -

Quizás no debería pedir permiso y simplemente hacer lo que me diera en gana o lo que considerara mejor ya que él en realidad no tiene el derecho de opinar al respecto... sobre todo pensando que era él quien debía obedecer.

\- Estaré feliz de que ustedes dos me acompañen en todo esto, no podría ser más afortunado...-

\- ¿Y qué pasará con Nathalie? - Preguntó de pronto mi novio, evidentemente, a su padre.

\- Nath... No sé si lo sabes, pero ella decidió pasar aquí su arresto domiciliario. No sé que tan raro te parezca -

\- No mucho. En realidad... me gusta la idea. Creo que a ambos les hará bien. -

\- Cuando la vi en esa cama en el hospital... - El señor Agreste se quitó los lentes para sobar el puente de su nariz - ...Nathalie ha hecho tanto por nosotros y yo todo lo que quise hacer fue llevarla directo por un camino demasiado macabro... Yo... no sé que haría si la pierdo...-

¿Adrien verá lo mismo que yo veo al mirar a su padre hablar de Nathalie? ¿El señor Agreste amará a Nathalie? Quizás sea demasiado pronto afirmarlo.

\- Ella... nos ama, tanto como si fuésemos su familia. Fue por eso que quería sacrificarse por ti...-

\- Lo...sé - Ésta vez fue el señor Agreste quien dejó derramar lágrimas por sus mejillas, no queriendo si quiera ocultarlo. Él realmente estaba abriendo con nosotros - Lo sé, siempre lo supe... Y yo me aproveché de eso ¿Cómo es que aún quiere seguir cerca de mi? -

\- En el corazón no se manda, señor Agreste - Dije, totalmente segura de mis palabras pues yo misma lo había comprobado cuando intenté olvidar a Adrien. - Estoy segura que ella lo seguirá amando no importando nada -

\- No merezco ese sentimiento de su parte -

\- ¿Sientes algo por Nathalie? Si es así, entonces haz algo para merecerla... No solo te quedes parado sin hacer nada o lo vas a lamentar después -

\- Hablar de esto frente a tu madre no es... fácil -

Adrien apretó los labios un segundo y al siguiente giró para ver a su madre, tomando del brazo a su padre para que hiciese lo mismo.

\- Mi madre nunca fue egoísta, te amaba mucho... Estoy seguro que ella querría lo mejor para ti -

Para ese momento decidí que quizás lo mejor era dejarlos solos pues la realidad es que yo nada tenía que estar haciendo allí en un momento tan privado, si embargo antes de que pudiera darme la vuelta sentí que mi muñeca era sujetada por una mano, ese era Adrien.

\- Marinette, quiero que conozcas a mi madre... -

No dije nada, la sorpresa no me dejó hablar.

\- Emilie Agreste... - Dijo su padre, mirándome casi de manera paternal, cosa que por alguna razón volvió a apretar ese nudo en la garganta que creía que al fin se había deshecho.

\- Mi madre... - Dijo Adrien haciendo que me acercara a la cápsula que protegía la vida y el cuerpo de aquella mujer. - ¿No es hermosa? -

\- Tanto o mas hermosa como la pintura que la representa. Muchas gracias por dejarme conocerle... Yo... ¿Puedo decir algo? -

Los colores se me subieron a la cara, la verdad era que no pensé mucho en mi petición y al parecer a ellos les sorprendió tanto como a misma, sin embargo se hicieron a un lado y asintieron para dejarme espacio para contemplar a la mujer, así que dejando un poco la verguenza de lado me planté frente a ella y admiré su belleza antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- Es un gusto conocerla, señora Agreste. Mi nombre es Marinette Dupain Cheng y...soy la novia de su hijo. Me hubiese gustado que la situación de nuestra presentación fuese distinta... En verdad lo lamento mucho, pero estoy feliz de poder tener el honor de conocerla. - Di un paso más hacía delante y tomé una de las manos de Adrien entre una mía- Su esposo le ama tanto que quiso hacer hasta lo imposible por recuperar su salud y... yo... yo fui la responsable de tener que negarselo, de verdad lo siento mucho...-

\- Marinette...- Adrien quiso detenerme pero tuve que ignorarlo para continuar con mis palabras.

\- No puedo ayudarla directamente, pero...le prometo siempre estar al pendiente de su hijo y de su esposo, al menos... lo que ellos me permitan -

El señor Agreste me miró sorprendido para después suavizar su mirada, al parecer le había conmovido tanto que volvió a derramar lágrimas que enseguida limpió con la ayuda de la manga de su costoso saco. Lo que no me esperé en ese momento fue que se acercara a mi y a Adrien para abrazarnos a los dos.

 **·Adrien·**

A veces momentos tristes y desoladores pueden sacar lo mejor de nosotros...o lo peor, dependiendo de cómo lo miremos, sin embargo... la reacción de mi padre ante las palabras de Marinette fue algo que estoy seguro que ni él mismo se esperaba, mucho menos nosotros. Pocas veces he recibido tal muestra de afecto de mi padre, pero ésta ocasión es aún más especial pues involucra, no solo a mi novia, si no como ella dijo, a una de las personas que impidió que realizara su propósito de "reunir" a nuestra familia.

 **ooo**

Después de tan emotiva situación en la ex guarida de "Hawk Moth", mi padre nos explicó que dentro de unos días la cápsula sería desconectada y se realizaría un funeral privado dentro de la casa, tan solo para nosotros y Nathalie, Marinette también podría asistir, si así ella lo deseaba; las únicas personas que sabíamos del estado actual de mi madre.

Sinceramente todo esto es raro para mi, es decir... yo ya viví el funeral de mi madre una vez ¿Cómo se supone que debo tomar un segundo? Estoy en paz con ella, esto solo será una especie de recordatorio de que ya no está más en mi vida.

Marinette estaba por despedirse de mi padre cuando este la detuvo justo frente a la puerta principal.

\- Señorita Dupain Cheng... Conforme a lo que mi propuesta para ese trabajo como modelo y vestuarista... aún sigue en pie, solo que por obvias razones será retrasado hasta nuevo aviso ¿Contaremos con usted? -

Mi bella novia permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, se notaba que intentaba decir algo pero nada salía de su boca.

\- ... Entendería si su respuesta es negativa - Dijo mi padre con una notable decepción en la voz.

\- ¡NO! ¡No, no, no, no! Es decir... ¡Si! Estaría encantada... es solo que...creí que...bueno, yo... ¡Le traeré el contrato lo antes posible! -

\- No se preocupe por eso, ese contrato ya no estará vigente, se debe realizar uno nuevo. Yo me encargo de eso. Le haré llegar el contrato de alguna manera -

\- Yo puedo dárselo, padre. O quizás puedas hacerlo tu mismo en alguna ocasión en que Marinette nos visite -

\- Entonces no hay de que preocuparse... Espero verla pronto, señorita Dupain Cheng -

\- Padre, saldré un rato. Acompañaré a Marinette a su casa - Dije, antes de que tuviera que irse.

Mi padre torció una mueca en claro signo de desaprobación.

\- Ten cuidado en el camino - Terminó diciendo con resignación.

Al parecer, aunque muy a su pesar, al fin había entendido que ya no podía controlar mi vida, sobre todo ahora.

\- Gracias -

Tras la mirada atenta del oficial de policía, Marinette y yo salimos de la mansión sin más miramientos, ocultándonos detrás de un enorme contenedor de basura cercano para que no pudiesen vernos, fue entonces cuando nuestros kwamis salieron de su escondite.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Vamos a dar un paseo? - Preguntó Plagg flotando cerca de mi - Después de estar todo el día escuchándolos fornicar creo que nos lo merecemos ¿no, Terroncito? -

\- Plagg, no seas grosero. Ellos estaban haciendo el amor ¿No ves lo bonito que es eso? -

\- No, en realidad todo lo que quiero hacer es ver cualquier cosa menos eso, de preferencia un enorme trozo de queso camembert -

Inevitablemente me solté a reir ante la conversación de nuestros kwamis, una que al parecer era sumamente natural entre ambos pero que logró que Marinette se pusiera roja hasta la coronilla, sin embargo me obligué a detenerme cuando noté que también había comenzado a llorar, por lo que ignorando a Plagg y a Tikki, simplemente la abracé.

\- Hey...¿Qué sucede? Hermosa... ¿Por qué lloras? - Le susurré para que solo ella me escuchara y dejando a nuestros kwamis en su discusión.

\- No quiero... Tengo miedo - Respondió ella, limpiándose las lágrimas con la palma de la mano.

\- ¿Miedo? ¿De qué? -

\- Tikki... ¿Y si el maestro en verdad quiere vernos para devolverle los Miraculous? No sé que haría sin ella... -

El silencio nos rodeaba, Tikki y Plagg habían dejado de hablar y ahora nos miraban con cara de tristeza.

\- Tranquila, hermosa. Sea lo que sea, lo enfrentaremos juntos -

Antes de ir con el Maestro Fu, propuse un, probable, último paseo como héroes de París, por lo que invocamos nuestra transformación y con ayuda de nuestras armas saltamos y nos balanceamos por encima de los tejados, sonriéndonos el un al otro mientras veíamos al horizonte como el atardecer pintaba el cielo de hermosos colores.

¿Sería ésta la última vez que sentiría la libertad de poder hacer lo que quisiera gracias a este traje? No lo sé, pero... lo cierto es que este será un momento que no podré olvidar jamás, pues es la primera vez que no tenemos que preocuparnos por nada más que nosotros mismos, la primera vez que ningún akuma nos persigue y no debemos cuidarnos las espaldas...

¿La primera...y la última vez?

A donde quiera que íbamos a lo lejos podíamos escuchar a gente saludándonos, el nombre de Marinette era mencionado de vez en cuando y agradecimientos por parte de muchos otros nos hacía saber que todo había valido la pena. Si, la noticia de que Hawk Moth al fin había sido capturado ya estaba dada, sin embargo su identidad era un total secreto y eso era suficiente para los ciudadanos de París para saber que podían estar tranquilos.

\- Todos te aman, Marinette - Dije, con voz potente para que ella pudiese escucharme aun con el viento en sus oídos - Saben quién eres y te están agradecidos -

\- ¿Pero qué dices, Chaton?... En cualquier caso, nos aman a los dos ¿No estás escuchándolos? No solo me llaman a mi -

\- Quizá la diferencia es que a ti te seguirán recordando cuando todo acabe... -

Oh, oh, creo que pensé en voz alta.

Sin verla venir, sentí de pronto un jalón que hizo que todo mi cuerpo se desviara ¿La razón? Marinette se había balanceado hasta mi, agarrándome con uno de sus brazos para hacernos aterrizar sobre un tejado.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Adrien... La única razón por la que se sabe mi identidad fue necesidad, fue parte de un plan...¿Sabes lo que significó eso para mi familia? También nosotros estamos siendo vigilados por la policía de cerca-

\- Tienes razón, perdón... No sé qué se me metió a la cabeza. No era algo que realmente quisiera decir -

Ella me sonrió, comprensiva.

\- Está bien, no pasa nada -

Antes de retomar su marcha me dió un rápido beso cerca de la boca, justo en la comisura.

\- Es hora... Debemos ir con el Maestro Fu -

Dándole la razón, ambos pusimos rumbo a casa del Maestro, lugar al cual de hecho no tardamos en llegar gracias a nuestras habilidades.

Al deshacernos de nuestras tranformaciones, Plagg y Tikki volaron directo hacia la pared para atravesarla y así ser los primeros en ver al Maestro Fu.

Al encontrarnos frente a la puerta de entrada, el Maestro ya nos esperaba allí, sonriendonos amablemente invitándonos a pasar.

Ni una sola palabra de pronunció desde ese momento, ni cuando nos pidió tan solo con un gesto de mano sentarnos sobre unos cojines en el suelo. Allí, en el centro, se encontraba la caja de los Miraculous junto con nuestros kwamis, sentados justo a un lado de ésta.

\- Se preguntarán la razón por la que están aquí ¿No es así? - Dijo al fin el Maestro Fu, quedándose parado en su lugar.

Marinette y yo asentimos.

\- Ahora que Hawk Moth ha sido derrotado... -

\- ¿Debemos devolverle a Plagg y a Tikki? - Pregunté, interrumpiendolo sin querer debido a lo nervioso que me encontraba.

\- ¿Y quién salvaría a París entonces? - Preguntó él a modo de respuesta, cosa que hizo que Marinette sonriera de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿No tenemos que hacerlo? ¿Tikki puede quedarse a mi lado? -

\- ¡Siempre, Marinette! Jamás me apartaré de tu lado - Exclamó su kwami, volando hasta ella para abrazarse de su mejilla.

\- No te desharás de mi tan fácilmente, muchacho - Dijo Plagg desde su lugar, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Creí que nos diría...-

\- Pero si apenas me han dejado hablar, tranquilos. Ustedes son los legítimos portadores de los Miraculous de la creación y la destrucción -

\- Pero... yo... La gente sabe mi identidad. Es muy peligroso -

\- En eso tienes razón, Marinette. Sin embargo no es la primera vez en la historia en que la identidad de Ladybug es sabida por todos. El libro de los Miraculous cuenta con un hechizo de protección que te ayudará a mantenerte a salvo, una especie de escudo que se mantendrá activo mientras te encuentre en tu forma civil y que te avisará si alguien a tu alrededor pretende algo malo en contra tuya -

\- wao... ¿En serio? Que complejo - Dijo Marinette con asombro.

\- Cierto es que lo mejor siempre será que sus identidades sean secretas, así que quizás sea inteligente no revelar la tuya, Chat Noir -

Pegué un pequeño brinco en mi lugar cuando el Maestro se refirió a mi, asintiendo de inmediato ante su consejo.

\- Tanto como me sea posible, Maestro. - Dije.

\- La existencia de los kwamis debe seguir siendo un secreto, eso nunca cambiará... Ahora que eso está aclarado...me veo obligado a contarles la verdadera razón por la que quería verlos -

El Maestro Fu se arrodilló frente a la caja de los Miraculous, abriéndola frente a nosotros para mostrar todas y cada una de las joyas en su interior. Acto seguido todas ellas empezaron a emitir aquel brillo particular que indicaba que estaban activas y de ellas destellos flotaban en el aire para revelar a cada uno de los respectivos kwamis.

\- Saludos, Maestro - Saludaron todos a la vez, haciendo incluso una pequeña reverencia, casi como si se lo hubiesen ensayado para ir sincronizados.

Después de su pequeña presentación, los kwamis saludaron por separado a Tikki y Plagg, todos muy entusiasmados por ver nuevamente a sus compañeros. Y finalmente se dirigieron a Marinette y a mi, rodeándonos mientras decían cosas que realmente no se entendían debido a que eran muchos.

\- Orden mis pequeños, orden - El Maestro dió unas palmadas al aire para llamar a los kwamis, quienes al instante se formaron en fila frente a nosotros y por encima de la caja de los Miraculous.

\- ¿A qué ze debe hornor de zer todoz reunidoz? - Preguntó el kwami de la serpiente con esa forma tan curiosa de cecear las palabras.

\- Ahora lo sabrás, Zass - Se giró hacia nosotros para hablarnos directamente - Marinette Dupain Cheng, Adrien Agreste... He pasado casi toda mi vida siendo el guardián y protector de todas estas joyas y seres mágicos, sin embargo ha llegado la hora de pasar mi manto a alguien digno, es por eso que, si lo aceptas y crees poder con la responsabilidad tanto como yo creo en ti... Adrien Agreste, te pido ser mi sucesor para ser el próximo guardián de la caja de los Miraculous junto con el libro que contiene el máximo saber de esta poderosa magia-

Los kwamis soltaron un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa, Marinette miraba al Maestro y luego a mi una y otra vez, después...Se hizo el silencio...

Por encima de Marinette, la portadora del Miraculous de la Creación... ¿El Maestro me elegía a mi?... No es una broma ¿Verdad?

Incrédulo aún, me señalé bobamente con el dedo.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Es en serio? - Pregunté no dando crédito todavía.

\- Maestro ¿Está seguro? - Esta vez cuestionó Waizz.

\- Totalmente. La realidad de las cosas es que ya soy demasiado viejo, tanto que ni siquiera puedo usar mi propio Miraculous sin resentirlo. El nuevo guardián debe ser joven y responsable...-

-Pero... ¿Yo? ¿Que hay de Marinette? Ella sabe más acerca de los Miraculous... -

\- En eso tienes razón y estoy seguro que ella te ayudará con su conocimiento y yo con el mío mientras pueda... Debo enseñarte como leer e interpretar el libro también. Marinette ya tiene suficiente con el hecho de que todos saben su identidad ...-

\- ¡Pero yo vivo bajo el mismo techo que el que quiso robar nuestros Miraculous! - Interrumpí.

\- Lo que lo hace aún más seguro. Ni siquiera será algo que podría sospechar. Tu casa está protegida con un sistema de seguridad propio ¿Correcto? - Asentí- Más la seguridad policial que la protegerá por unos años más. En resumen, no hay lugar más seguro para resguardar la caja de los Miraculous y sus secretos -

\- Estoy segura de que harás un buen trabajo, Adrien - Comentó mi querida novia posando una mano sobre mi hombro.

No sé que clase de poder positivo tiene ella sobre mi, pero lo cierto es que solo con eso fue suficiente para llenarme de seguridad y confianza para aceptar tan importante misión.

\- Entonces... Cuento con su ayuda - Respondí sin mas, adjudicándome así la responsabilidad.

Enseguida todos los kwamis, incluyendo a Tikki y a Plagg, comenzaron a volar en círculos alrededor mío; algunos aplaudían y otros soltaban grititos de emoción mientras que de sus cuerpesitos eran emitidos alguna especie de destellos de colores, muy parecido a aquella luz que los envuelve cuando salen de su Miraculous.

\- Eventualmente tu entrenamiento como Guardián se completará y recibirás la caja de los Miraculous. Por ahora tu único propósito será aprender -

\- ¡Qué emoción! - Gritó Dussu entusiasmada, siento retenida un poco por Nooroo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, Dussu? - Pregunté, recordando que su recuperación estaba directamente ligada a la de Nathalie.

\- ¡Increíble! Todos nos recibieron de vuelta a Nooroo y a mi con muuuucho amor -

Bueno, quizás no he formulado mi pregunta de la manera correcta, pues lo que el Maestro Fu nos había aclarado era que el daño en si no estaba en Dussu, si no en su Miraculous...

\- Me alegra mucho - Me limité a decir resignado al saber que posiblemente Dussu no podría darme una respuesta clara debido a su forma de ser un poco bipolar. Sin embargo al parecer el Maestro Fu supo fácilmente la verdadera intensión de mi pregunta...

\- No te preocupes, la recuperación de su Miraculous es acelerada, seguramente la señorita Sancoeur comenzará a mejorar muy pronto también -

\- Muchas gracias, Maestro -

¿Quién lo iba a decir? Marinette y yo habías acudido al llamado del Maestro Fu con la idea en la cabeza de que entregaríamos nuestros Miraculous, sin embargo terminó por dejar que nos los quedásemos y por nombrarme el nuevo guardián. El destino es muy curioso... ¿No lo creen?

Si, ya no hay un Hawk Moth que aterrorice París pero eso no hace de París un lugar libre de aquellas personas que por cuenta propia quieren hacer de las suyas...y para ello tendrán a Ladybug y Chat Noir; los parisinos podrán estar tranquilos por un largo tiempo más.

¿Y saben qué?

No hay nada que me haga más feliz, además de tener a Marinette a mi lado, claro. Amo poder ser de ayuda para las personas, amo ver sus rostros de admiración y sobre todo de agradecimiento cuando lo hago.

¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Tengo a una novia maravillosa, mi vida ya no está atada a la de mi padre y a pesar de que él resultó ser Hawk Moth, me siento feliz de poder tenerlo a mi lado en casa junto con Nathalie, que a lo largo de los años se convirtió en algo así como una segunda madre para mi, y no es por nada, pero espero que mi padre pueda ver en ella a alguien más que una asistente ¿Si me entienden?

¿Qué sucederá a partir de ahora?

No lo sé, la verdad no lo sé, pero en serio estoy muy emocionado por descubrirlo.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Juuuuuro que ha sido pura casualidad que justo el tema del nuevo guardián de los Miraculous se tocara en éste capítulo, ya tenía planeada esa parte cuando se estrenó el capítulo de "Festín" :0 me sorprendió mucho... y me alegró haber tenido la idea contraria a la original, siendo Adrien quien tomase el manto de guardián en vez de Marinette :) Creo que la razones lo justifican bien ¿no?

Y bueno, éste ha sido el PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! D: Siiii! ésta historia está llegando a su fin. El Siguiente capítulo será el ÚLTIMO! que nostalgia! Hace un año que comencé a escribir éste fanfic... y es mi primer historia larga que logro terminar!

Ya tengo cocinandose OTRA historia! No sé aún si será taaan larga como esta o si incluso lo será más... no lo sé, pero, como dijo Adrien: "en serio estoy muy emocionado por descubrirlo" :D

No olviden dejar su super review! y seguirme en **Instagram**! me encuentran como **KarlaHoshi**


	27. Siempre Tuya

**Siempre Tuya - Capítulo Final**

 **·Marinette·**

\- Es tarde... ¡Voy tarde! -

\- Intenté despertarte pero no pude. Tienes el sueño muuuuy pesado - Reía Tikki mientras me seguía de un lado a otro en mi faena por alistarme para la escuela.

Era la primera vez que asistía a clases tras semanas de no hacerlo, todo con el permiso del director, quien amablemente me ofreció un tiempo de "descanso" al saber que yo soy Ladybug y que bien acepté al también tener que seguir de cerca el caso del señor Agreste.

Adrien me había contado que todos habían preguntado por mi, querían saber cómo estaba y cuando iba a volver. A mi la verdad me da pena por él, él también se merecía un tiempo de descanso, pero en su caso nadie sabía que él era Chat Noir y mucho menos que su padre había resultado ser el criminal más buscado de París.

Estaba ansiosa por saber el recibimiento de mis compañeros ¿Sería todo como antes? ¿Me tratarían diferente? Y pensar que estaba a tan solo unos minutos de descubrirlo...

El sonido de un mensaje entrante sonó desde mi escritorio, lugar en donde había dejado mi celular cargándose un poco desde el momento en que logré despertarme.

\- No te preocupes, yo te lo traigo - Dijo Tikki, volando hata mi escritorio para tomar entre tus manitas el móvil que fácilmente le sobrepasaba en tamaño.

\- Gracias, Tikki - Agradecí tomando el celular.

\- Por nada. -

Al encender la pantalla del celular descubrí que el mensaje era de parte de mi querido novio.

 ** _Adrien = ^w^ = :_** _Hola Princesa. Es un poco tarde ¿Todo bien?_

Sonreí, él siempre preocupándose por mi. Y si... he cambiado su nombre de contacto, ya saben, por aquello de los malos entendidos.

 ** _Mari:_** _Si, ya voy. Solo me quedé dormida, ya sabes, como siempre._

 ** _Adrien = ^w^ = :_** _Te espero ansioso. Te amo._

 ** _Mari:_** _Yo te amo más_

Quise preguntarle por la situación en la escuela pero preferí no hacerlo y terminar pronto de arreglarme para salir lo antes posible.

\- Marinette, cariño ¿Vas a desayunar? - Dijo mi madre desde el piso de abajo.

\- ¡No me va a dar tiempo, mamá! - Grité mientras me acomodaba el vestido a cuadros rojos que me había puesto.

Un segundo después la trampilla que daba al piso de abajo se abrió y por ella se asomó mi madre llevando consigo una bolsa color café con el logo de la panadería.

\- Te dejo esto, hay dos croissants, uno es para Adrien ¿Está bien? -

\- ¡Eres la mejor mami del mundo!- Corrí a abrazarla y de paso a tomar la bolsa para guardarla dentro de mi mochila.

\- y tranquilizate, hija. Todo va a estar bien, todos tus compañeros te quieren. Les alegrará verte de nuevo -

Dicho esto, mi madre se despidió de mi dándome un beso en la mejilla para dejarme "a solas".

\- Tu mamá tiene razón, Marinette. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. El hechizo ya está activo y tus amigos te esperan ¡Vamos! -

Haciendo caso a mi kwami, tomé con cuidado la bolsa que contenía aquel delicioso bocadillo, mi mochila con mis utiles escolares y salí corriendo de casa.

Cuando estuve frente a la escuela me quedé de piedra; las puertas estaban cerradas y ni una sola persona rondaba el lugar.

\- ¡No, no, no! No era tan tarde... ¿O si? Ya hasta cerraron la escuelaaaa -

\- Quizás si llamas a la puerta te dejen entrar - Decía Tikki asomando su cabecita desde mi bolso.

\- Espero... - Susurré un tanto escéptica de la posibilidad y aún así hice lo que Tikki me aconsejó y caminé lentamente hasta la gran puerta de entrada.

Sin embargo... antes de que mis nudillos pudiesen hacer contacto con la madera, la puerta se abrió de repente y lo siguiente que vi frente a mis ojos fueron muchos colores que me cubrían el campo de visión, sin embargo bien pude escuchar el grito de muchas personas a mi alrededor diciendo "¡Bienvenida!".

Cuando al fin pude ver lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, me encontré con todos los chicos de mi clase frente a mi, seguidos del resto de alumnos y profesores de la escuela, y claro... frente a todos ellos estaba Adrien con un ramo de rosas rojas entre sus brazos. Antes de que se me acercara alcancé a ver al fondo del patio un gran letrero que ponía "Bienvenida Ladybug" y entre paréntesis "(Marinette)", seguido de un "Gracias".

Me llevé ambas manos a la boca por la impresión y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas por la emoción, fue en ese momento que Adrien se encaminó hasta mi y me entregó el ramo que llevaba.

\- Conservarlas, el rojo te va bien - Bromeó, haciendo alusión a aquel día en que Glaciator atacó y yo como Ladybug lo rechacé como Chat Noir.

Dicho aquello y sin verlo venir, me dió un rápido beso en los labios que hizo que los ánimos de todos los presentes volvieran a subir.

\- ¡Fue idea de Adrien que te cerraramos la puerta! - Gritó Alya, parándose a mi lado y abrazándome por los hombros - ¿A que es malo? Con un novio así...-

\- Hey, no la pongas en mi contra - Reclamaba Adrien.

\- Señorita Dupain Cheng. Venga conmigo un momento, queremos hacerle un pequeño homenaje. -

El director Damocles salió de la nada tomándome ligeramente del brazo para jalarme junto con él al área en donde se solían dar anuncios a toda la escuela y yo sin más me dejé llevar sin saber aún qué rayos estaba pasando, mi cerebro no lograba procesarlo.

 **·Adrien·**

Mirarla me llenaba de orgullo. Estaba allí arriba toda desorientada por la sorpresa, casi puedo apostar a que no se ha enterado aún de lo que pasa. ¿No es adorable?

Llevábamos todo una semana planeando esto para ella. Después de que me dijo que al fin volvería no dudé en decírselo a Alya, quien cabe decir que no tardó nada en mostrarse celosa al darse cuenta que ahora Marinette me decía esos pequeños secretos antes que a ella, pero bueno, ese no es el punto. El caso es que cuando se lo dije a Alya, Rose nos escuchó y lo gritó con esa voz que tanto la caracteriza y bueno, así todo mundo se enteró que Marinette regresaría pronto a clases.

De hecho fue idea de Nino lo de la Bienvenida, idea que pronto se hizo más y más importante cuando llegó a oídos de la señorita Bustier y con ella a los del director Damocles... Y ahora estamos aquí; toda la escuela apoyando a uno de sus héroes...

No piensen que siento envidia ni mucho menos, sé lo que es ser el centro de atención y sé que a Marinette no le agrada mucho serlo.

Yo bien he podido soportar todas las preguntas de los medios y conocidos acerca de mi relación con Ladybug, sin embargo no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar ella a partir de este punto. Lo único que sé es que yo estaré allí para darle todo el apoyo que necesite.

\- ...y ahora, señorita Dupain Cheng ¿Nos haría el honor de dedicarnos algunas palabras? -

Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron a más no poder debido a la repentina petición del director, sin embargo se acercó al micrófono que le ofrecían, no sin antes casi tropezarse con los cables del suelo y arrancarles un jadeo a algunos por el susto. Cuando al fin hubo estado bien plantada, dió un gran suspiro antes de empezar a hablar.

\- Agradezco mucho a todos ustedes por tomarse la molestia de organizarme esta bonita sorpresa... Definitivamente no me lo esperaba.-

\- ¡Te queremos, Marinette! - Gritó Alix de repente, haciéndo que algunos rieran y que muchos otros le apoyaran.

\- ...je... Gracias Alix, yo también los quiero. - Marinette volvió a dar un suspiro más antes de continuar - ... Quiero a mis amigos y quiero a todos los ciudadanos de París, es por eso que no dejaré nunca de velar por todos y cada uno de ustedes. Hawk Moth ya no está pero eso no quiere decir que Chat Noir y yo no estaremos para ustedes cuando nos necesiten. Siempre podrán contar con nosotros -

Y ahí estaba, la Marinette valiente y de gran corazón que siempre supe que era.

\- ¿Nos dirás quién es Chat Noir? - Interrumpió uno de los muchos alumnos presentes.

\- No... Eso no pasará. La revelación de mi propia identidad fue en si misma un error que no sucederá con Chat Noir. Las identidades de los héroes que ya conocen, como Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee y Viperion, así como obviamente, la de Chat Noir, deben ser un eterno secreto, así que les pido que no vuelvan a preguntar por ellas. Deben entender que se trata de la seguridad de quienes nos mantienen seguros. En nombre de todos ellos quiero darles las gracias por confiar en nosotros y así mismo quiero agradecerles a ellos por haberme ayudado tantas veces -

Miré un momento a Alya, la mejor amiga de Marinette y la única de la que tenía conocimiento como portadora, quién en ese momento miraba a Marinette de forma cómplice.

 **ooo**

\- ¡Vaya bochorno! No sabía en dónde meterme -

Decía Marinette ya en su lugar mientras se agarraba la cabeza, con Nino, Alya y yo a su alrededor.

\- Lo hiciste bien, hermosa. Quieras o no, tu Ladybug interna siempre sale a la luz -

\- Ella es Ladybug, genio. Obviamente "su Ladybug interna" va a salir siempre - Replicó Alya, riendo y contagiándonos de su risa.

\- Hey Dupain Cheng, buen discurso el que acabas de dar -

Chloé acababa de entrar al aula junto con Sabrina, quien entusiasta asintió estando de acuerdo con ella.

Vaya, jamás creí que llegaría el día en que Chloé le dirigiera la palabra de forma amable a mi novia, y es que bien pudo haberlo dicho de manera despectiva, pero no, su tono en verdad fue amigable y creíble. Supongo que el hecho de que ahora sabe que Marinette es Ladybug tiene mucho que ver.

\- y... quería disculparme por cómo me comporté ese día en que... tu y Adrien... - Chloé nos miraba a Marinette y a mi alternadamente con un lijero rubor sobre sus mejillas, era obvio que le estaba costando bastante decir aquello. - Bueno, tu sabes a qué me refiero. -

Marinette le sonrió.

\- No te preocupes, Chloé, eso ya pasó. Todo está bien entre nosotras -

Tanto Alya como Nino tenían cara de verdadera estupefacción cuando Chloé y Sabrina se dirigieron a su lugar.

\- Wao... esto es tan surreal - Susurró Alya al fin sentándose en su lado de la mesa.

\- Mucho, pero me alegra - Dije de manera sincera. - Por cierto, Alya ¿Qué tanto te molestaría cambiar de lugar conmigo algunos días a lado de Marinette? - Propuse, por lo que recibí una sonrisa suspicaz antes de obtener mi respuesta - ¿Si? -

\- Que bueno que solo has pedido unos días porque definitivamente no te iba a permitir adueñarte de mi lado junto a mi mejor amiga ¡eh! -

\- ¿D-de verdad quieres sentarte conmigo, Adrien? - preguntó un tanto nerviosa mi querida azabache.

\- ¡No es raro que queramos estar a lado de nuestras novias! - Dijo Nino, respondiendo por mi.

\- Muy cierto - Corroboré, para después volver mi atención a Alya - Luego nos ponemos de acuerdo con los días -

 **ooo**

El recibimiento de Marinette de vuelta en la escuela fue bien manejado por todos. Pasaron varios días para que las cosas se tranquilizaran un poco y dejasen querer preguntarle mil cosas acerca de su papel como Ladybug, sin embargo ella poco decía por lo obvio de los asuntos que se debían mantener en secreto, así que poco a poco los chicos fueron perdiendo el entusiasmo en querer saber más.

Nuestra relación iba mejor que nunca, al fin éramos libres de expresar nuestro amor en donde quisiésemos, aun que... era cierto lo que mi padre me advirtió acerca de la gente de los medios y paparazzis, había días en que en un pequeño trayecto podíamos encontrarnos con al meno personas que nos seguían con cámara en mano. Yo por mi parte intentaba llevar el tema lo más relajo posible y a veces incluso posando para algunos de los paparazzis; Marinette, por el contrario, se sentía bastante cohibida.

\- Tranquila, hermosa... Relájate, no es necesario ir tan tensa por la vida. Ni siquiera siendo Ladybug te pones así -

\- Bueno, al menos siendo Ladybug puedo escapar rápidamente de ellos - Decía ella, viendo directamente hacia la esquina de la calle en donde se ubicaba mi casa pues ella juraba que alguien llevaba siguiéndonos desde la última media hora en nuestro pequeño paseo.

\- Bueno, en un momento más te sentirás más segura - Dije, abriendo el gran portón con ayuda de una llave electrónica. Antes era Nathalie la que se encargaba de abrir desde adentro, o incluso Gorila, pero desde hace un tiempo que las cosas han cambiado en muchos sentidos...

\- Uhmm ¿Tú crees que esté bien que venga tan seguido? ¿Tu padre no se sentirá incómodo? -

\- Lo dudo, le gusta tu presencia en la casa. Además le has sido de mucha ayuda en aquello del siguiente shooting con tus ideas cuando platicamos en la mesa. No por nada decidió aplazarlo un par de meses más solo para poder implementar tus ideas - Mientras hablábamos, caminábamos hacia la siguiente entrada de la casa.

\- Es bueno eso ¿no? ... Me refiero a...bueno, sé que antes de...todo esto..., tu padre casi nunca comía contigo -

Asentí, sonriéndole agradecido.

\- Si... - Abrí la puerta de entrada a la casa, invitándola a pasar - La verdad es que los cambios han sido positi...-

 _\- Aaah aaah, mmmph -_

-...vos... -

Tanto Marinette como yo paramos en seco cuando nos encontramos subiendo las escaleras para dirigirnos a mi habitación. Definitivamente eso que estábamos escuchando eran gemidos, y provenían justo del lado en que se encontraba la habitación de mi padre.

\- ¡Adrien! ¡Dios, Adrien! ¡¿A dónde vas?! - "Gritó" Marinette en voz bajita en cuanto me vió caminar justo hacia esa dirección. Ustedes disculparán, pero es que me mata la curiosidad, es decir... no es que sea ningún pervertido, pero es que esto es algo insólito.

\- Shhh, ven... o si quieres quédate allí. Yo en seguida regreso -

Caminé sigilosamente y agradecí que parte del piso estuviese alfombrado, cosa que amortiguaba mis pisadas para no ser escuchadas... Aunque con tremendo ruido desde la habitación... dudaba mucho que pudiesen escucharme de cualquier manera.

Cuando al fin llegué frente a la habitación de mi padre, pude darme cuenta que la puerta estaba entreabierta así que sin pensarlo mucho empujé ligeramente solo para dar con una habitación vacía... Digo, no es como que quisiera tomarlos en infraganti ni mucho menos, supongo que solo actué por que sí.

\- ¿Pero que...? -

Un golpe seco se escuchó en la habitación contigua seguido de varios otros golpes que más bien parecían como... palmadas...

 _Esta es la habitación que mi padre acondicionó para que fuese la de Nathalie..._

Agudicé el oído un poco más, intentando captar alguna palabra que me indicara que mis sospechas eran correctas, aun que fueran ya demasiado obvias.

 _\- Gabriel... por favor... -_

- _No volverás a estar sola... No volverás a dejarme solo -_

 _\- Ah...Nunca más... ah, ah... -_

Después de escuchar aquello una sonrisa se me dibujó en la cara ¡Y no sean mal pensados! Lo digo porque aquello confirma que mi padre si sentía algo por Nathalie y ahora que por fin dejó ir en paz a mi madre se está abriendo a nuevas posibilidades... y eso me hace sumamente feliz.

Cuando regresé con Marinette, aún me esperaba a mitad de las escaleras con la cara roja, asunto que me pareció por lo mas gracioso.

\- ¡Que vergüenza! ¿Así me escucho yo cuando... ?... aaay -

\- Nah... te escuchas mucho más sensual y es mil veces más excitante - Dije a modo de broma, aun que de hecho para mi era verdad.

\- ¡Adrien! - Exclamó mi hermosa novia, sin embargo inmediatamente se tapó la boca y bajó la voz para lo siguiente que diría - Y... ¿Era Nathalie? -

\- ¡Mejor! Eran ella y mi padre - Extendí una mano desde arriba para invitar a mi novia a seguirme, acción que dudó un poco en realizar pero a la que al final cedió para encontrarse conmigo arriba de las escaleras y así comenzar a caminar hasta mi cuarto.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo sabes? ¿Y si no era tu padre? -

\- No hay manera de que no haya sido él. Puedo apostar mi anillo a que lo era. Es decir, no creo que Nathalie conozca a otro "Gabriel" -

\- ¡Hey! Conmigo no juegues así. Ni que fuera desechable -

Plagg, mi queridísimo kwami, salió de su escondite al escuchar mi referencia hacia él, lo que a su vez hizo que Tikki asomara su cabecita de entre la bolsa de mano de Marinette.

\- ¡Plagg! No salgas así como si nada, alguien te puede ver, solo puedes hacerlo en la habitación de tu portador - Le reprendió, aun que a Plagg pareció no importarle en lo absoluto.

\- Qué aburrida eres, cubito de azúcar. Las cámaras que pusieron ni siquiera nos pueden captar y no hay nadie aquí ahora mismo. Mejor ven, adelantémonos a antes de que lleguen estos dos, seguro que después se van a poner a hacer sus cosas de humanos y antes quiero poder degustar tranquilamente mi queso -

Rodando los ojos a Plagg, Tikki miró a Marinette como pidiéndole permiso.

\- Vayan si quieren - Dijo Marinette y de inmediato Tikki y Plagg salieron volando.

\- Jajajajaja - Reí, intentando modular mi tono para no terminar espantando a mi padre y a Nathalie - ¿Les has dado permiso de ir porque si vamos a..."hacer cosas de humanos" en un rato, bichito? - En un intento por seducirla, le acorralé entre la pared y mi cuerpo, no esperando realmente que funcionara.

\- Uhmmm ¿quizás? - Respondió ella con tono divertido en su voz.

No necesité de otra confirmación, y créanme...de no ser por las cámaras y el par de policías que solían deambular por la entrada, el recibidor y la oficina de mi padre tan solo a unos metros de nosotros, tengan por seguro que le habría hecho el amor aquí mismo.

 **·Marinette·**

\- ¿No sería mejor si combinamos este con este? Ya sé que este conjunto fue hecho así, pero mire... igual estas dos prendas se ven muy bien juntas. El contraste en los colores es hermoso y el corte hará ver muy bien a Adrien -

Silencio. Silencio era lo que casi siempre el señor Agreste daba como respuesta cuando le sugería algo nuevo y que salía de su zona de confort, sin embargo casi siempre aceptaba el riesgo.

Lo curioso de todo esto radica en que nuestra convivencia era realmente muy natural, no me sentía incómoda en ningún aspecto en su presencia ni nada parecido ¿Qué tan raro era sentirme tan cómoda junto a la persona que quiso atraparme durante tanto tiempo?

Yo misma no tengo una respuesta clara, prefiero simplemente dejarme llevar por mi instinto y confiar en él.

Llevo días ayudando con la planificación del shooting que se retrasó y que básicamente se está replanteando a partir de cero desde el momento en que sugerí que quizás sería buena idea hacer una sesión en donde se pudiese tomar como tema principal "el cambio". Sinceramente fue algo que simplemente dije en voz alta, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en éste poco tiempo, todo lo que había cambiado en nuestras vidas y... bueno, el señor Agreste inmediatamente se vió interesando en mi pequeño desliz y me pidió que se lo explicase... Obviamente no me esperaba que fuese a cancelar todo lo que ya tenía planeado. Por suerte logré convencerlo de que el shooting se podía reinventar con las prendas que ya existían, pues él quería incluso diseñar una nueva línea especialmente para el tema.

\- Es usted una chica verdaderamente excepcional, señorita Dupain. Con exquisito gusto y excelentes ideas -

 _¿Debo suponer que eso es un... "Estoy de acuerdo"?_

\- Muchas gracias, señor Agreste... -

\- Tu no tienes que agradecerme nada. Es para mi un gusto que a pesar de todo..., usted aún quiera venir a esta casa, y entiendo que mucho tiene que ver el hecho de que mi hijo es su novio, pero considerando que usted es Ladybug y yo... fui... -

\- No se preocupe más por eso, señor Agreste. Tanto Adrien como yo entendemos sus razones y no se guarda ninguna clase de rencor. No se lo tenga usted mismo, eso no puede ser bueno. Aquí estaremos Adrien y yo para ayudarlo a pasar su arresto de la mejor manera posible...-

\- Disculpe, señor. Les traigo un poco de agua helada... -

La suave pero seria voz de Nathalie nos hizo distraernos de nuestra conversación, siendo el señor Agreste quien se encargaba de recibir la jarra con agua de frutas y hielos junto con los vasos que Nathalie había traído para nosotros.

\- Gracias Nathalie, pero... ¿Y Adrien? Se suponía que fuera él quien nos haría el favor de traer el agua... Tu ya no eres más mi asistente, eres una invitada en esta casa, no tienes porqué hacer estas cosas -

Nathalie rió por lo bajo.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora el joven Adrien es su asistente, señor? - Bromeó, embozando una bonita sonrisa que últimamente solía lucir siempre que estaba cerca del señor Agreste.

\- N-no, pero es mi hijo y él iba a hacernos el favor. Tu deberías estar descansando -

\- ¿Más? Si paso un minuto más en ese cuarto sin hacer nada, me voy a volver loca. Entienda, señor -

\- Ehm... perdón, pero... Regreso en un momento ¿si? - Dije, interrumpiendo un poco su charla, mientras me acercaba a la puerta de la oficina - Voy con Adrien unos minutos en lo que... se refresca un poco, señor Agreste. ¿Nathalie? ¿Sabes en dónde está Adrien ahora? -

\- Claro, estaba en el patio trasero -

\- ¡Gracias! ¡No tardo más de 10 minutos! - Me encargué en enfatizar en el tiempo que tardaría para que así ellos mismos pudieran medir lo que sea que fueran a hacer en mi ausencia...

Y es que era más que obvio que había algo entre ellos, digo... Escucharlos hacer el amor tan seguido no era para nada imaginaciones mías ni de Adrien. Lo curioso estaba en que siempre que se encontraban frente a alguien más, lo ocultaban con muchas ganas, o más o menos... Esas miradas que se daban eran muy reveladoras, aun que ellos quisiesen negarlo ¿Pero a quién pretenden engañar? ¿Eran tan inocentes? Es decir... ¡Hay cámaras en el salón y en la oficina en la que ahora están! Al menos los policías que vigilan las cámaras ya deben de estar más que enterados de su... ¿romance?

Cuando salí de la oficina cerré la puerta tras de mi y me recargué disimuladamente en la puerta para intentar escuchar algo dentro.

\- Hey, hola... - Saludé al policía de turno que se mantenía firme justo en la entrada principal; él tan solo alzó la mano a modo de saludo.

 _\- Nathalie, te he dicho que dejes de llamarme "señor", no es necesario -_

 _\- Es... ¿la costumbre? -_

 _\- Si, me imagino..._ \- Silencio... ¡¿la habrá besado?! - _Y dime... ¿Acaso te aburres en ese cuarto cuando yo estoy contigo? -_

¡Ay, dios!

 _\- Nunca, es imposible de esa manera...-_

 _\- Me alegra. Me estaba empezando a preocupar que no fuese capaz de...entretenerte lo suficiente -_

\- _Imposible. A tu lado jamás me aburriría... Gabriel -_

\- ¿Marinette? -

\- ¡Aaay! ¡Adrien! -

\- ¿Todo bien, señorita Dupain? - Preguntó el policía al haberse alterado también por mi reacción a la llegada del Adrien, y es que estaba tan concentrada en escuchar algo que perdí la percepción de mi alrededor.

\- Todo bien, gracias... je... Ven, Adrien. ¿Vamos por algo de agua? -

Sin esperar su respuesta, jalé a mi novio por uno de sus antebrazos para llevarmelo hasta el comedor de su mansión.

\- Wo... ¿Viste el auto que me arrolló? Porque yo no - Dijo Adrien un tanto confundido.

\- Lo siento, gatito. Pero creí que era buena idea darles privacidad a... tu padre y a Nathalie -

\- ¿Privacidad? -

Rodé los ojos al notar que Adrien no alcanzaba a entender.

\- Estaban dentro de la oficina... Los dejé solos para ver si alcanzaba a escuchar algo que delatara que están juntos -

\- ¿Bromeas? Hacen el amor como conejos cada que pueden. Obvio tienen algo... -

\- Si, bueno, pero no porque tengan sexo quiere decir que tengan "algo" - Dije, haciendo las comillas en la última palabra con mis dedos. - Se hablan con voz melosa y toda la cosa. Yo creo que son pareja, pero por alguna razón se empeñan en ocultarlo -

\- Debe ser algo muy nuevo para ambos, sobre todo para mi padre. Ya sabes,... por lo de mi madre. No hay que presionarlos, cuando quieran sacarlo a la luz, saldrá-

Asentí dándole la razón. Ojalá que así sea y ambos puedan ser felices juntos, darle vuelta a la página y comenzar un nuevo futuro.

 **·Luka·**

El solo poder ver su sonrisa me es suficiente... Y aun con ello debo aceptar que me siento celoso.

Me creí capaz de enamorarla, sin embargo nunca debí tomarme el atrevimiento de querer mandar sobre su corazón. El resultado, con o sin Adrien, hubiese sido el mismo siempre: Marinette jamás me habría amado; simplemente nunca estuvimos destinados.

Hubo noches en los que no podía dormir pensando en todo esto, primero me lamentaba y creía odiar a Adrien Agreste por haberme arrebatado lo que yo más quería, después... simplemente acepté la realidad y fue así que comencé a conciliar de nuevo el sueño.

Soy humano y muy contrario a lo que todos piensan, también me afecta lo que pasa a mi alrededor, sin embargo suelo ser muy introvertido, me refugio en mi música e intento encontrar paz interior con ella... pero eso no significa que no sufra. La gente suele tener la idea de que soy una persona muy madura porque no suelo mostrarme alterado ante ciertas circunstancias... Sin embargo la mayoría de las ocasiones por dentro estoy hecho un lío que ni yo mismo logro controlar ¿Eso es ser maduro?

Quizás lo que realmente me caracteriza es el hecho de que gracias a eso tengo más tiempo para pensar las cosas antes de poder externar mi sentir y así actuar de la manera más coherente.

¿Por qué les hablo de esto? No lo sé. Supongo que es bueno que al menos alguien sepa como soy en realidad... además de Juleka y mi madre. Ahora que lo pienso... Jamás se lo dije a Marinette, algo muy irónico porque siempre creí que con ella era totalmente sincero, quien realmente quería ser... y sin embargo con ese pensamiento en mente no fui capaz de acudir a ella cuando pasó lo de mi padre.

Hay una persona que conocí... una que me está enseñando a expresar lo que siento, una que es directa y que incluso podría parecer muy fría... _"La Reina del Hielo"_ le decía Marinette. Yo no creo que sea para tanto... Es decir, siempre hay una razón que hace a las personas ser como son.

No creí llegar a toparme de nuevo con ella después de esa cita doble en donde ella salió con Adrien, no la traté mucho, apenas si nos saludamos aquella ocasión. En ese momento tuve una impresión algo negativa de ella; parecía ser una persona muy posesiva, narcisista y egoísta, supongo que de cierta manera si lo es, pero... tiene muchas razones para serlo... Fue criada de una manera en la que la obligaron a ser "perfecta", a nunca equivocarse, a sentirse superior porque supuestamente su familia lo era... "Es tu naturaleza, debes ser así", es lo que su madre le repetía. Vive tan limitada que da pena.

Kagami Tsuguri es realmente una persona interesante...

¿Cómo volví a toparme con ella?

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido...sigo siendo bastante unido a Marinette, nos llevamos bien, nos... queremos, así que tenemos una amistad bastante normal, por lo que no hay problema si de repente me cuelo en alguna de sus reuniones, sobre todo pensando en que una de sus amigas es mi hermana... El asunto es que en un par de ellas Adrien invitó a Kagami. Se le veía siempre apartada del grupo, no encajaba incluso a pesar de que Adrien intentaba incluirla en todas las actividades. Noté en su mirada un sentimiento que yo bien conocía y supongo que fue eso lo que me llevó a hablar con ella.

Al principio se notaba reacia a contestarme y era evidentemente que solo lo hacía por cortesía. Fue hasta una segunda reunión en que quise preguntar directamente por mis sospechas.

 _\- Estás enamorada de Adrien ¿Verdad? -_

Su expresión fue todo un poema en ese momento, pero eso fue suficiente para confirmar lo que sospechaba.

Primero se mostró ofendida e incluso se alejó de mi, sin embargo ese mismo día, cuando ya todos se iban, se aseguró de que nadie estuviese cerca para responder al fin a mi afirmación.

Ella y yo somos dos corazones rotos... quizás el mío un poco más que el suyo, aunque esto no se trata de comparar nada... No puedo evitar preguntarme si entre nosotros podremos sanarnos.

Desde ese día pareciese que el destino nos juega bromas al por mayor, pues terminamos encontrándonos muy seguido por la calle, incluso ya he conocido a su madre, quien como Kagami, en un principio no quiso que me le acercara ni a ella ni a su hija, pero las situaciones en las que nos encontrábamos han sido tan curiosas que incluso la señora Tsuguri parece estar acostumbrándose a mi presencia.

No sé que nos depare el destino, lo único que si sé es que no planeo ponerle ningún obstáculo y simplemente dejar que las cosas fluyan, como siempre debió ser...

Es hora de pasar página y componer una nueva canción.

 **·Adrien·**

\- ¿Estás bien, Chat? -

\- Mejor que nunca, mi lady -

Supongo que es fácil que se preocupe por mi después de que un tipo me hubiese pegado directamente en la cabeza con un bate de baseball ¿Correcto? Que suerte que la magia de los trajes nos protegen de prácticamente todo, de no ser así, seguro que estaría ya en el piso con una contusión cerebral.

\- ¿Lo hicimos? - Dijo ella, alzando su puño para hacer lo que siempre solíamos hacer después de terminar una batalla, aunque en este caso más bien se trataba de la captura de un criminal que acababa de intentar asaltar a un par de señoras mayores.

\- Lo hicimos - Respondí juntando mi puño con el de ella - Pero el día es largo y aún es posible que nos encontremos con un par de criminales más por ahí -

Mi querida novia se aseguró de que las señoras que acabábamos de salvar se encontraran bien y finalmente les dejó el resto a los oficiales en la zona para que se encargaran. Finalmente nos retiramos con del lugar con ayuda de nuestras armas para poder mantener una conversación un poco más privada.

\- Cuando sea guardián, le daré su miraculous a Alya para que nos ayude en los patrullajes, así quizás podríamos repartirnos los días o algo parecido, así nadie tendría que estar demasiado tiempo ni demasiados días fuera de casa, digo ¡Necesitamos vida social! y te lo dice alguien que no la tuvo durante muchos años de su vida - Comenté una vez que estuvimos quietos en lo alto de una edificio de unos 6 pisos, observando la ciudad.

Marinette se me quedó viendo unos segundos y la verdad no sabía si estaba analizando lo que acaba de decir o si simplemente se había quedado ida.

\- Esa es... una...-

\- ¿Pésima idea? si, lo sé -

\- ¡No! Es una buena idea, de hecho. Ahora que no está ... bueno, ya sabes... tu padre...-

\- Tranquila, sabes que puedes hablar de eso con normalidad, no es como que me quiera pegar un tiro cada vez que me recuerdan que mi padre fue Hawk Moth - Le tranquilicé, aun que ya no estoy seguro de que haya funcionado.

\- bueno... Ahora que ya no está Hawk Moth persiguiéndonos, es más seguro dejar que alguien más porte un Miraculous de manera permanente -

Sonreí ante la aprobación de Marinette, de quien mucho me importa su opinión, cabe decir.

\- Hablando de eso... ¿Me acompañas hoy a casa del Maestro Fu? A veces se vuelve muy tedioso, pero siempre que estás tu es mejor y también aportas mucho -

\- Uhmmm, supongo que primero deberé avisar a mis padres. Se supone que los ayude en la panadería hoy... -

\- En ese caso no te preocupes, ve con tus padres... pero debes prometer que irás a visitarme por la noche, ya sabes... ¿Por la ventana? -

Marinette no pudo evitar reir un poco ante mi obvio insinuación.

\- Ahí estaré, gatito...-

Al cabo de media hora más nos despedimos discretamente, pues de día era mucho más fácil que alguien pudiese vernos .

Tenemos varios horarios de patrullajes, por si se lo preguntan; idea de mi querida catarina, pues era cierto que cualquier persona que quisiera hacer de las suyas fácilmente podría aprender el patrón, así que básicamente elegimos al azar. Lo único obvio para ellos es que Ladybug es una estudiante y "no está disponible" en horarios de clase, pero en eso se equivocan, pues Marinette tiene el permiso de la escuela para poder salir de clases cuando ella lo vea necesario o cuando la llamen de la policía, es por eso que ella sale sola justo en esos momentos; ya no es tan fácil ocultar mi identidad como Chat Noir ahora que los casos son tan aislados y no causan un alboroto masivo.

 **ooo**

Cuando llegué a casa después de mi "clase" con el Maestro Fu y una de mis tantas clases de esgrima, terminé muerto, tanto que simplemente me aseguré de alimentar a Plagg antes de se quejara y me aventé a la cama, lugar en donde casi inmediatamente me quedé dormido.

Supongo que se preguntarán si sigo con mis multiples clases obligatorias, la respuesta es... ¿mas o menos? El esgrima sigue en pie, me gusta y allí tengo a varios amigos, incluyendo a Kagami y definitivamente seguiré practicando al piano, pero solo cuando me apetezca, pues es un instrumento que en verdad disfruto tocar. Las clases de chino se han cancelado, de ahora en más seré autodidacta, es decir, no quiero perder el idioma, es interesante y creo que me servirá si llego a conocer algún otro familiar de Marinette que lo hable ¿Verdad? Y las clases particulares que Nathalie me daba definitivamente ya son parte de pasado, ahora el resto del tiempo Nathalie sigue organizándolo, a pesar de que le dije que no era necesario...pues ya no es oficialmente la "asistente" de mi padre, sin embargo ella insiste así que... ¿Quién soy yo para negárselo? La verdad es que me ayuda mucho y fuera de eso, me siento muy feliz de verla de nuevo con energía, siempre al pendiente de lo que mi padre y Marinette necesiten en sus reuniones.

...

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo dormido o si realmente me dormí, pero de pronto siento un calor en mi entrepierna que me hace removerme en la cama, sin embargo estoy tan perdido y relajado que no quiero abrir aún los ojos.

Pronto ese calor aumenta y de la nada siento una humedad demasiado conocida. Abro un ojo ligeramente y entre la oscuridad alcanzo a notar la silueta de alguien más. Su cabeza sube y baja a la altura de mi cintura y un escalofrío recorre toda mi columna al tiempo que una sensación verdaderamente deliciosa alerta mis sentidos y me hace jadear involuntariamente.

\- Mm... Buenas noches, bello durmiente -

Saluda aquella intrusa de adorables coletas, dulce voz y pervertida mente, para después seguir en su labor con la erección que apresaba en una de sus manos para poder llevársela a la boca sin mayor problema.

\- Creo que voy a querer que me despiertes más seguido de esta manera, Bugaboo -

Ella ni siquiera se dignó a responderme, aunque a decir verdad se lo agradezco, pues era demasiado bueno lo que estaba haciendo con su boca como para pretender detenerla de ninguna manera.

Pronto el juego entre su mano y su boca me hizo comenzar a temblar, el placer iba en aumento y mi respiración pagaba la factura de aquello. Mi cuerpo me pedía al fin tener una liberación pero la excitación me decía que necesitaba hundirme dentro de ella...

Así que, sin decir nada, me estiré un poco para alcanzar a abrir el cajón de la mesa de noche a mi derecha y saqué de allí un condón nuevo que dejé a un lado solo para detener aquella increíble felación que mi sexy novia me regalaba gustosa.

\- Hey... - Se quejó al verse obligada por mis manos sobre sus hombros a arrodillarse sobre el colchón.

\- A veces dudo mucho sobre si a ti te gusta más chuparmela o si a mi me gusta más que lo hagas -

\- Qué vulgar suena eso - Dijo ella, fingiendo molestia e indignación.

Riendo y sin siquiera molestarme en quitarme la ropa, rodeé el pequeño y perfecto cuerpo de Marinette para posicionarme detrás de ella, no dudando ni un momento en empujarla suavemente por la espalda para obligarla a inclinarse y apoyarse en 4 sobre la cama.

\- ¿Qué pretendes, Agreste? ¿Piensas profanarme? -

\- ¿Lo dice la que se metió sin avisar a mi habitación y literalmente me "profanó"? Además, no me has detenido, así que... - Bajé su pantalón junto con sus bragas hasta media pierna, suficiente para dejarme entrar en ella sin problema. Tomé el condón que unos minutos atrás había sacado de mi cajón y me lo coloqué sin mayor problema para después colocar la punta de mi erección justo en la entrada ya húmeda de Marinette, solo para tentarla un poco, aunque la verdad era que moría por hundirme en ella.

En respuesta Marinette meneó sus caderas y se impulsó un poco hacia atrás para hacerme entrar, sin embargo se lo negué empujándola un poco con mis manos desde sus caderas.

\- ¿Qué pasa, hermosa? ¿No decías hace un momento que no querías ser...profanada? -

\- Yo nunca dije eso - Aclaró- Adrien Agreste, deja de jugar conmigo y entra de una buena vez - Reclamó ella, excitándome con esa ansiedad por quererme dentro - ¿O es que piensas desperdiciar lo mojada que estoy? -

Ese último comentario me hizo morderme el labio inferior con fuerza y comprobar con uno de mis pulgares lo que ella afirmaba, llevándome la deliciosa sorpresa de que era totalmente verdad por lo que sin demorar ni un segundo más entré en ella deslizándome lentamente, logrando así arrancarle un largo gemido que por poco y me nubla los sentidos, eso dejando de lado lo increíble que sus paredes me apretaban, evidenciando así lo mucho que ella lo disfrutaba.

 **·Marinette·**

La penetraciones que Adrien daba era lentas pero fuertes, recargándose de vez en cuanto sobre mi espalda para besar mi cuello o mejilla mientras que al mismo tiempo colaba una de sus manos por debajo de mi blusa para apretar y masajear uno de mis senos.

\- Quítate esto ¿Quieres, hermosa? - Susurró él a mi oído, refiriéndose a mi blusa - Desnúdate para mi ¿Si? - O bueno, más bien a toda mi ropa...

No respondí, casi nunca lo hacía. Tan solo me limité a cumplir con su petición y me apoyé sobre mis rodillas mientras él seguía penetrándome, dándome algo de apoyo con sus manos en mis caderas. Así, fácilmente deslicé mi blusa hacia arriba y un segundo después él mismo se encargaba de desabrochar mi sostén.

\- Que atento... -

\- Yo siempre. Por nada. - Dijo en un tono divertido no perdiendo tiempo para volver a masajear mis ahora desnudos senos, logrando así que la piel se me erizara de pies a cabeza.

Lo que pasó a partir de allí esta vez se los dejaré a su imaginación, solo que sepan que fue igual de intenso y maravilloso como siempre suele serlo...y un poco más.

 **ooo**

\- ¡Mirate! ¡Estás hermosa! Dios, creo que voy a morir de ternura -

La aguda voz de Colette casi me lastima los tímpanos cuando gritó aquello tras haber terminado de maquillarme. La sesión de fotos al fin se llevaría a cabo y desde el inicio me habían interceptado ella junto con Stephanie para las pruebas de maquillaje.

\- Vaya... Siento que no parezco yo - Dije, mirando mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba delante de mi.

\- Sea como sea, sigues siendo hermosa, Marinette -

La voz de mi apuesto novio se hizo oir en el lugar llamando la atención de todas.

\- Lo mismo digo yo - Afirmó Sthepanie, asintiendo graciosamente con la cabeza.

\- Basta, me avergüenzan - Me quejé, sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

\- ¿Avergonzarte de tu belleza? Bueno, yo estoy muy orgulloso de tener a una novia tan hermosa -

Ok, si antes estaba sonrojada, estoy segura que ahora mismo parecería un tomate de no ser por el maquillaje que llevo encima.

\- ¿No son adorables? - Comentó Colette con ambas manos en sus mejillas, genuinamente enternecida con nosotros. Stephie volvió a asentir con la cabeza repetidas veces.

\- jajajaja adorable ella ¿Yo qué? - Dijo Adrien, refiriéndose a mi y logrando que Colette volviese a apretar sus mejillas - Me encantaría seguir adulando a mi novia, pero Sebastian la necesita para la elección de las prendas. Lamento decirles que se van a tener que encargar de mi de ahora en adelante -

Gracias a aquello fue que pude ir al fin con Sebastian, con quien debí haber ido desde que llegué al foro, ya que creo yo era lo más importante por decidir, pero Colette y Stephie me interceptaron desde el principio y no pude zafarme de ellas. Sinceramente no le veía el caso a maquillarme desde tan temprano.

Así pues, dejé a mi novio en manos de tan encantadoras chicas (y no, no es sarcasmo...), y me encaminé hasta donde se encontraban Sebastian junto con Jerome, que sostenía una tablet muy al estilo de Nathalie; ambos veían hacía varios racks móviles repletos con la ropa que anteriormente se había elegido como candidata para el shooting, sin embargo no toda se iba a ocupar, y ahí es en donde yo entro.

\- ¡Marinette! Que bueno que llegas, el señor Agreste quería discutir un poco sobre las prendas principales -

Confundida, miré con extrañeza a Sebastian al saber que el señor Agreste no podía estar presente, sin embargo pronto entendí la razón por la que Jerome sostenía la tablet con la pantalla hacia afuera, pues tal como Nathalie, lo hacía para mantener una conversación con el señor Agreste vía internet.

\- ¡Oh! Hola Señor Agreste... - Saludé torpemente - ehm... bueno, como ya habíamos platicado en su casa, creo que lo mejor es prestar más atención al traje verde para Adrien y al morado para mi. Será un bonito juego de colores, ya que por la tonalidad que se usó son complementarios. Estos sobre el fondo blanco que ya se preparó, después podemos jugar con las demás prendas que tenemos disponibles -

\- Me parece excelente idea, pero me gustaría que también probaran con el vestido rojo en combinación con el traje verde. -

-Por supuesto, no podría estar más de acuerdo - Sonreí.

\- Perfecto, a partir de aquí dejo todo en sus manos. Confío en ustedes. -

Cuando al fin la llamada se dio por terminada, tanto Jerome como Sebastian hablaron sobre lo distinto que era el comportamiento del señor Agreste; su forma de hablar, incluso su mirada. Claro era que para ellos el hecho de que el padre se Adrien no estuviese presente en la sesión fotográfica, así era la mayoría de las ocasiones, sin embargo desconocían totalmente lo que había actualmente detrás de eso, lo que también explicaba aquel "cambio de actitud" que tanto se empeñaban en recalcar.

Debo decir que todo salió de maravilla después, bueno... quizás no hasta el punto en que fue mi turno al fin de posar frente a la cámara en solitario, sin embargo tuve mucho apoyo de parte de Adrien para poder desenvolverme correctamente y poco a poco fui ganando confianza. Ya para cuando Adrien se me unió en las fotos, todo se dió con naturalidad y pudimos terminar con todos los conjuntos sin mayor problema.

 **·Adrien·**

\- Jerome, no dejes que se vaya todavía, entretenla, regreso en un minuto -

El corazón me latía como loco dentro del pecho, tanto que casi podría decir que no era algo sano, sin embargo era algo incontrolable. Estaba tan nervioso como jamás había estado y rogaba porque todo saliera bien.

La sesión ya había terminado y aún así pedí a Jerome que me apoyara para que Marinette permaneciera en el set mientras yo iba en busca del anillo que había dejado al cuidado de Plagg mientras que yo trabajaba.

\- ¡Plagg!... pssst ¿Plagg? - Llamé a mi kwami en voz baja para hacerlo salir pero él no salió. Sin embargo alcancé a escuchar un ligero ronroneo que rápidamente me indicó que mi amigo se había quedado dormido por lo que no tardé en ponerme a buscarlo entre las telas.

Allí estaba él, dormido plácidamente con un anillo de oro rosado delgado haciendo de collar alrededor de su cuello.

\- Lo siento amigo, pero necesito esto - Susurré, tomando el cuerpo de Plagg entre mis manos, acción que lo despertó pero no lo suficiente como para estar totalmente consciente.

\- Cam...mem..bert - dijo, moviendo sus manitas hacia el frente como buscando un poco de su amado queso. No puse evitar reir.

\- Plagg, ya es momento. Despierta...-

\- ¿Que? ...¿eh?... ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? -

\- Porque estaba trabajando ¿Recuerdas? pero ya hemos terminado y yo estoy tardando más de la cuenta para regresar con Marinette ¿Me lo regresas? - Dije, señalando el anillo en su cuello.

\- ¡Ah! Ah, si. - Respondió él cayendo en la cuenta de que llevaba "puesta" la joya por lo que se la quitó y me la entregó - ¿Estás seguro de esto, muchacho? -

\- Jamás he estado tan seguro de nada en la vida como lo estoy ahora. -

\- Pues adelante, galán, yo estaré cerca junto con Tikki. Ve, ve...-

Sonreí a mi amigo mientras lo veía revolver las telas en donde él estaba dormido, descubriendo que Tikki se encontraba con él. Ya no supe que más pasó ya que salí apresurado hasta volver al set, lugar en donde Jerome y Sebastian mantenían ocupada a Marinette con la excusa de unas fotos extras que había pedido de último momento mi padre. Muy convincente.

Respiré profundamente, todo el staff sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer y yo casi sentía el corazón en la garganta.

 _¿A que esperas? Todos te observan._

Oh, y yo que creí extinta esa voz en mi cabeza llamada "subconciencia"

Puf...¿Y si me rechaza?

 _Pues sino le preguntas ni siquiera eso hará y te quedarás con la duda._

Me tiembla todo, se me caerá el anillo ¿Y si se pierde?

 _¡Ve de una maldita vez!_

Rigido como una roca me obligué a caminar e interrumpir las fotos, o eso creí...ya que de hecho el sonido del obturador seguía escuchándose.

\- ¿Adrien? ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó mi bella novia con cara de auténtica confusión. Seguro que me notaba raro.

\- Pasa... -

Apreté el anillo contra mi palma y con ello intenté reunir coraje, digo...no es como que estuviera a punto de pedirle matrimonio...

No, en serio, no haré eso...Y es lo que me tiene así de intranquilo; era fácil que se lo tomara a mal ¡Y no es que no quiera casarme con ella! ¡Es eso ahora uno de mis mayores sueños en la vida!

\- ¿Amor? - Volvió a llamar Marinette ya un poco más nerviosa debido a las miradas de todos sobre nosotros.

\- ¡Tu puedes! - Gritó a todo pulmón una entusiasmada Colette, haciendo eco en el set.

Marinette miró a Colette y luego a todos los que se encontraban a nuestro al rededor.

\- Adrien... ¿Qué está pasando? En serio, esto ya no es nada normal -

Di un suspiro y también miré a Colette, pero de manera reprobatoria, a lo que ella se escondió detrás de Stephie casi como si quisiera ponerla de escudo.

La verdad fue que no pude evitar reírme, quizás eso me ayudó a relajarme, no lo sé, pero gracias a ello pude reaccionar para tomar una de las manos de Marinette entre la mía libre.

\- ¿Sabes que te amo muchísimo, verdad? - Pregunté y ella asintió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. - Y estoy seguro de que nada me haría más feliz en esta vida que poder vivirla a tu lado por siempre, pero... somos aún muy jóvenes, debemos terminar nuestros estudios y cumplir nuestros...otros sueños - Ella volvió a asentir y me preocupó no saber qué pasaba por su cabeza tras lo que estaba diciéndole, siendo aún peor el sentimiento cuando noté que sus ojos se cristalizaban así que me obligué a mi mismo a ir a grano de una vez por todas. - Así que... aquí, frente a todas estas personas, quiero entregarte este anillo - Dije, mostrándole la joya que hasta ese momento había permanecido oculta en mi otra mano - ... y con él, prometerte que mi corazón te pertenecerá por siempre y que esperaré lo que fuese necesario para pedir al fin tu mano en matrimonio, si... estás de acuerdo... -

Un "aaaww" generalizado se escuchó en el set después de mi discurso, pero Marinette aún no reaccionaba.

\- Tonto... - Susurró, dejando derramar lágrimas por su mejillas y limpiándolas inmediatamente con la palma de sus manos - y yo que creí que no podías ser más perfecto, Adrien Agreste. - Miró el anillo y lo tomó entre sus dedos, siendo ella misma quien se lo colocase en su dedo anular en la mano izquierda - Podría esperar la eternidad si fuese necesario, solo para poder vivir a tu lado como tu esposa-

Dicho esto, Marinette se lanzó a mis brazos para así poder besar mis labios, acción que yo recibí con todo el gusto y amor del mundo, aliviado y feliz por poder vivir este momento.

Los aplausos de los presentes no se hicieron esperar, así como felicitaciones y una lluvia de flashes que indicaban que Jerome estaba tomándonos fotos por montones.

\- Tramposo... Ya lo sabías - Dijo de pronto mi bella novia y futura prometida, confundiéndome genuinamente.

\- ¿Saber el que? -

\- Mi respuesta ...-

Para ese momento la gente a nuestro al rededor parecía no existir para nosotros, el ruido no se escuchaba y las luces no molestaban, solo eramos ella y yo.

\- Si, claro - Ironicé - No sabes como de nervioso estaba. Creí que me ibas a odiar por hacerte creer que se trataba de... bueno... ya sabes... -

\- Shhh - Besó mis labios en un suave y rápido toque - Era obvio ¿no?... Siempre has sabido que...siempre seré tuya... -

Sonrió como un precioso ángel tras aquella hermosa frase que he adorado escucharla decir en cada momento y la abracé por la cintura para acercarla a mi y calentar mi corazón.

\- ¿Siempre mía? - Le pregunté.

\- Siempre tuya... - Afirmó.

\- Y yo... Siempre tuyo, mi lady -

¿Qué obstáculos vendrán después? No lo sé, pero si estoy seguro de que con ella a mi lado todo será siempre posible, después de todo, ella es Ladybug, aquella hermosa catarina que lo puede todo ¿y yo? ese gato que siempre permanecerá leal a su lado y que no puede esperar a vivir cada día feliz como desde el mismo día en que ella me otorgó su amor.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Y ESTO SE HA ACABAAADOOO! D: aaay no me la creo!

Tardé tanto tiempo en terminar esta historia, que por momentos creí que no lo lograría! Pero ustedes me mantenían motivada con sus comentarios reaccionando a la historia! algunos muy divertidos! :D y con sus votos que cada día han ido aumentando. Veo como muchas lindas personitas se leen de corrido la historia de principio a fin en muy poco tiempo! y eso es maravilloso porque eso me dice que la historia en serio les ha gustado!

Quería terminar ésta historia antes de que terminara el año... 3 meses después del penúltimo capítulo :( eso no estaba planeado... pero... al menos logré terminarlo en 2019.

Espero no haber decepcionado con este final quizás un tanto aburrido?... Ésta vez no fue tanto la falta de tiempo lo que me llevó a tardar tanto (aun que si hubo mucho de eso), si no más bien la falta de inspiración, y es que quería que el capítulo diera el ancho de un final digno, aun que no estoy segura de si lo logré pues es la primera vez que termino una historia :0 En fin...

¿QUIÉN VOTA POR UN EPÍLOGOOOO?!

y más importante, creo...

¿QUIÉN VOTA POR UN SPIN OFF-OS (o quizás hasta Two Shots) DE GABRIEL X NATHALIE?! XD

Si al menos 10 PERSONAS votan por epílogo y el spin off, entonces los hago! :D (Comenten en sus reviews!)

Por ahora solo me queda volver a agradecer su paciencia y su tiempo ^^ y no olviden seguirme en Instagram! me encuentran como KarlaHoshi.

Por cierto! tenemos NUEVA HISTORIA! en mi Wattpad! Así que corran a seguirme! mi nombre de usuario es Bacitakarla. Por el momento solo estaré publicando esa nueva historia que lleva por título "Quiero Conocerte" en mi wattpad, así que sino quieren perderserla ya saben que hacer :)

Por último pero no menos importante, una personita me acaba de preguntar por medio de un review si pienso hacer algún lemon Adrigami y es que la verdad lo dudo mucho, no es una pareja que me guste dentro de la serie, aunque quien sabe, "nunca digas nunca"... pero no prometo nada. Ya cuento con lemon lukanette, la historia es un one shot de título "Detrás de ti" :D sin embargo aun no hago alguna historia que incluya tooooodo el "hexagono" amoroso, por ahora solo me centraré en mi nueva historia que básicamente contiene marichat y adrinette :)

Eeeeeeen fin!

Besitos! nos leemos pronto! Feliz Año Nuevo!


End file.
